The Highland Diclonius 2
by keithallen
Summary: More on the saga of Kaede, Kouta, Nana and Mayu living in the Highlands of Scotland with Duncan and Inari. Kaede's having a baby. Richie's come to visit and of course, Amanda is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The Highland Diclonius 2

Ch 1

Richard Ryan was proud of his girlfriend, Roberta Vasquez. A prosecutor in Miami, she'd taken on the case of drug smuggler Karlos Kincade. It was the day before the trial that Ritchie found himself waking up naked and cold with a sheet over his face. Sucking in a breath as he awoke, Ritchie still felt the pain in the back of his head from getting shot. He pulled the sheet off his head and looked around frantically. He was in a lab-looking room on a steel table.

Right, he was in the morgue and the autopsy was about to begin. Thankfully, no one else was in the room with him.

Sitting up, Ritchie looked for clothes. Wrapping the sheet around him as he got down of the exam table, he found an 'evidence' bag with his wallet, keys and cell phone in it. He remembered what happened, he was leaving his motorcycle shop for the day when some asshole shot him in the back of his head. He tried hard to think who he'd pissed off. It hadn't been another immortal, Ritchie would have felt him coming. His wallet still had money and his credit card, so it wasn't a robbery either.

Hearing voices approaching, Ritchie looked for a place to hide. He tucked himself behind a cabinet, making sure all the sheet was in with him, not visible.

The door opened.

"The Body's in here, Miss Vasquez."

"Where's Richards's body?" Ritchie heard Roberta asked.

There was a curse, then the man said, "He was here ... I'm very sorry about this. Please, wait out here, I'll get to the bottom of where they put him."

A horrible thought hit Ritchie just then. He'd never told Roberta he was immortal. To her, he was dead. If he wasn't packed tight up against the wall, he'd bang his head against it.

He heard voices outside the room, two men were arguing. He didn't hear everything, but did know they were looking for his body.

In a pained voice Roberta yelled, "Will you PLEASE find my Richard!"

Damn, he had to calm her down, but not with others right out there with her. Thinking about that, he couldn't. Richard Ryan was dead. Shot and killed and brought to the morgue. Then had called Roberta, the closest thing he had to a next of kin.

Shit.

Ritchie stayed still until someone came in and scanned the room, then the frantic people all left. When it was quiet, he peeked out. The hallway was clear. He really hated trying to escape morgues. The last time he had to it was in France after he wrecked his racing bike during a race.

Slipping out of the narrow space, he grabbed his keys and pulled that damn toe-tag off. His clothes were shredded. Even his favorite leather jacket. Right, they'd cut them off him. He grabbed the evidence bag with his few things in it, wrapped the sheet around him and peeked out into the hallway. No one visible, good. Seeing an exit sign, he ran for the door.

Voices down the hallway sounded. Roberta was demanding his body be found. Ritchie didn't see anyone outside. He slipped out the door and closed it gently behind him. He was in an alley. The parking lot was at the end to his left. To the right was a dead end. He sneaked over to peek out at the lot. It was dark. He didn't see any cameras.

The station he'd been brought to was in the city, far from home. It was going to be tough slipping though the city in just a sheet. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, and it still sucked. Looking over the lot, he noticed Roberta's car. It was tempting to go hide in her car. Then what? Give her a heat attack when he popped up and said 'hi'?

His bike was back at the shop. Thinking about that, the shop was closer than home. He made sure no one was out and slipped around the corner and jumped over the hedge bushes fencing someone's yard. She sheet caught a branch, he tumbled to the ground.

Yeah, this was gonna suck.

.

Inside the police station, Roberta Vasquez was hurt and angry. First to find out Richard was murdered, then they lost his body! Rumors were already circulating that the body had been stolen so no one would get the bullet out of his head to test for ballistics, or possibly other evidence that was on his body.

While she waited for the Chief to come back, she called the man Richard had told her was the closest thing he ever had to being a father to him.

.

Duncan awoke in the early morning hours to his phone ringing. With a grumble, he pawed at it. "McLeod," he said sleepily.

"Duncan, it's Roberta Vasquez, Richard has been murdered."

"What?" he asked sitting up, instantly awake.

In a stilted voice, she said, "He was shot outside his motorcycle shop. And now, they lost his body!"

Duncan's heart slowed down a bit. He'd been shot, not beheaded. "And his body is missing?" he asked.

"Yes! This is beyond terrible!" she cried.

"OK, Roberta, I need you to do something very important for me. Are you at the morgue now?" Duncan asked.

"I am, they're looking everywhere, but they lost him!"

Firmly, Duncan said, "I need you to do something. You know where he was suppose to be? Were his clothes were?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Go down, look for his wallet and keys. Tell me if you find them."

"Why? do you think someone stole them too?"

"Please, just do it. If they are still there, pick them up," Duncan said.

"They are evidence, I can't do that," Roberta stated.

"Ok, then just see if they are there."

"Hold on."

Duncan got up and got dressed It would be morning in another few hours anyway.

"Duncan?" Inari asked as she stretched, brushed a few strands of her long red hair out of her face and cast him a sleepy pout.

"Ritchie's in trouble," he told her.

"What kind o' trouble?"

"He got shot and walked out of the morgue, Roberta and the local police are looking for him," Duncan told her.

"Duncan? They're gone," Roberta said on the phone. "Did you just say Richard walked out of here?" she asked.

Duncan froze. "I mean someone walked off with him ... maybe," he said, knowing he'd screwed up. "I'm catching a plane today, I'll be there by tomorrow night. We'll talk then."

"I'll see you then," Roberta said, sounding confused.

Inari sat up and watching him call the airport. Hearing him tell them to make sure his plane was fueled and checked out, she got up and dragged out two suitcases. By the time he talked to someone to make flight arrangements, she'd packed hers and most of his. The second he got off the phone, she asked in her Scottish accent, "When we leavin?"

Duncan knew Inari was not going to be left behind. "We leave here at eight. We got time ta tell the youngins."

Inari gathered her unruly hair and pulled it back into a ponytail most of it between the stubby, triangular horns on her head. Seeing her up with just a chemise covering her breasts to fall in a curtain over her flat belly, and her long legs contained only by her thin night-shorts, Duncan felt another stab of lust. Damn she was gorgeous! He had to be the luckiest man in the world. Seeing his reaction, Inari smiled. She liked his reaction. "I'm sure Kaede an Kouta will do fine, Nana and Mayu kin care fer themselves."

"Aye," Duncan agreed.

.

Kouta and Kaede assured Duncan and Inari they would be fine. Even though both Kouta and Kaede had to work, Nana insisted she and Mayu would take care of the castle and have meals ready for them. Inari quickly wrote down a list of things to do every day for them. Kaede has her driver's license now, so either her or Kouta could drive if the need arose.

With things at home taken care of, Kouta drove Duncan and Inari down to the airport in his work truck on his way to go pick up the first load of the day. Duncan took off for Iceland on his way to the US, then down to Miami.

.

Roberta was devastated. Not only had the best man she'd met all her life had been killed, someone had stolen his body out of the morgue, they also taken his money and ID! She couldn't even sit down and have a good cry, but sniffled and wept as she headed home to see if whoever stole Richard's keys was trying to get in the house. Cops were stationed at the motorcycle shop - that was already a crime scene. Even as she cried over Richard's demise, she wondered why someone had killed him. By circumstances, it was a contract, a hit. He wasn't robbed, and the shop had not been looted. He'd been found with the keys in his hand.

Did it have anything to do with the trial? Richard wasn't a witness, nor did he have anything to do with the collected evidence, did he? She saw no reason why he'd been assassinated. Why kill Richard? Did Kincade think he could rattle her by killing Richard?

How would that bastard even know he was connected to her? Roberta tightened her grip on the wheel as she thought that might be the case. If she found out that was the case, then she was going to ensure that bastard was going away! Her will to see justice done had been strengthened, not weakened by Richard's death.

Coming up to their house, Roberta noted a light flash in her and Richard's bedroom. She gritted her teeth, OK whoever stole Richard and his things had come to search their house for something. She killed the lights and rolled up in the driveway. Getting out of the car, she pulled her 9mm and shut the door as quietly as possible. Watching their bedroom window, she noted movement and a quick flash of a light again. Slipping into the house, she rehearsed what she was going to tell the police when they came. 'Officer, he surprised me in the hallway. I saw what I thought was a gun and pulled up and shot.'

Slipping in the kitchen door, she quickly kicked off her shoes, then went out into the living room to take aim at the dark stairs in case the intruder was coming down. This fucker was NOT getting away! She made it to the stairs finding no one. Carefully stepping up, she watched ahead of her with an eagle eye. By the time she was halfway down the hall, she could hear someone routing around in their room. She stepped into the doorway. By the light from the street lights, she saw a form by the bed, looking through some items and clothes on the bed.

"Don't move! hands up or I shoot!" she snapped.

The figure froze. He let out a sigh and raised his hands in the air. "Please, don't shoot, that really hurts," he said.

Roberta's mouth dropped open. This guy sounded like Richard. Using her elbow, she turned the light on. On the bed was a crumpled sheet marked "Property of Miami Police Dept Morgue. The sheet was ripped with dirty streaks. In front of the man who had his back to her, she saw the spare motorcycle helmet and a gym bag and clothes. Her mouth went dry. "Turn around," she ordered in a much weaker voice than she meant for it to come out.

Richard turned around, wearing a grimace on his face. "I'm really, really sorry about this," he said apologetically. "Hon, I know we share everything, no secrets between us, but there's a little thing I forgot to tell you." With a shrug he added, "I'm immortal. I don't stay dead."

Roberta's mind raced. Stuck between the joy of seeing Richard alive, the disbelief of seeing him alive after he'd been killed and taken to the morgue, any anger at him forgetting to tell her this 'little thing' about him wasn't even on her mind, her hands shook, dropping the pistol. Her heart raced as her mind tried to deal with the impossible. Roberta then passed out.

.

Richie picked up Roberta and laid her on the bed, then went down and got her a glass of water. Sitting beside her, he waited until she woke up with a groan.

"Hon, I think you need a drink," he said. He helped her sit up and gave her the glass.

Roberta did take a drink, then stared at him with a dark glare. "Why," she asked.

Not quite sure what she was looking for, he itched his chin and said, "Why someone shot me? I have no clue. Why I didn't really die? I just don't. Been shot a few times now. I wake back up and keep going."

"Why were you sneaking around like a thief in our own house," she asked heavily.

Ritchie shrugged and said, "I was hoping to slip away before anyone saw me. Roberta, I'm dead here, I can't stay."

"You would just leave me? Not even say goodbye?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Not by choice," he retorted. "Hon, Everyone knows I'm dead. My body has been seen, photographed and logged. I can't be seen walking around," he explained. "Do I want to leave you? Hell no! I was really hoping to spend forty, fifty years with you." Shaking his head in frustration, he said to himself, "Duncan did warn me about becoming involved, but, I couldn't help myself. You don't know how sorry I am that I got shot. It didn't kill me, but it has killed my life here."

Roberta remembered what she heard Duncan say to someone else when she was on the phone. "Duncan knows about this," she said vacantly. "He's coming to take you away to someplace else." Reaching out, she clasped his hand and pulled it closer. "Don't go."

With a dry chuckle, Ritchie said, "I don't want to." Taking on a vacant gaze he said, "You know, I thought my old life was behind me. I had my own life now. No more ... worrying about things. I had my shop, I had you. Things were going really well for me. I forgot what I am. It's been really nice to be just a guy with no worries, you know? The thing is, I've been living a lie. Worse yet, I got you involved. I didn't stop to think you would be hurt because of me."

Roberta moved to sit up beside him. Eyeing him intently, she spoke softly. "Richard, there is more to you and Duncan that you've been telling me, yes?"

"OH yeah," he agreed with a sigh. "I look young, the fact is I'm in my mid forties. I don't age. Duncan is like a father to me, the only father I ever had. He is also my teacher. One of the things he taught me was to never get too involved with anyone." Casting Roberta a weak smile he added, "I seemed to have forgotten that when I met you. It took some asshole shooting me to remind me I'm not like other people. I will never have kids, I cannot fall in love, or show it if I truly love someone. Roberta, I'm so sorry I got you involved."

"I'm not," Roberta said firmly. She then cast him a stern look and asked, "Is there anything else you haven't told me about, besides the fact you can survive being shot in the head?"

Ritchie snorted out a chuckle. "About me? There is, but that is going to take all night. There's about twenty years of my life I kinda skipped over."

Roberta's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where is Ritchie?" a heavily accented female voice asked.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Roberta asked.

"It's Kaede, put me broter on the phone," the voice said firmly.

"I'm Sorry, Richard was shot and killed earlier today," Roberta explained.

"Doan make me come there! If I gotta loose a few days-o-work ta talk ta'im, yer nay gonna be happy!"

Roberta flushed and looked at Richard. "It's Kaede, she wants to talk to you."

Ritchie asked, "Put it on speaker?"

Roberta did.

"Hey Kaede, how are you?"

"What ya doin Ritchie? Heard ya stepped in front of a bullet."

Ritchie smirked and said, "No, I got tapped in the back of the head. How's things there?"

"I got me a bun in the oven, Dad's commin ta git ya, an Mum's gonna be lookin fer the scum who shot ya."

"You're going to have a baby? That's great!" Ritchie said with a smile.

"Kaede?" Roberta said, "The law will take care of criminals here. Your mother will get in trouble if she tries to go after anyone. Besides, these guys carry guns, she might end up getting hurt or killed."

"Nay matters, guns doan kill people, we do," Kaede stated. "Jus git Mum a face an point'er the way. Ya'll nay hafta worry bout'im again."

Ritchie snorted with a grin. "Kaede, I think Roberta's saying we will take care of it."

"Ya got shot Richie?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"Nay butts! Ain't none hurt our family and gits away wit it. An yer stayin wit us when ya come, Ritchie. I got Mayu calmed down, she ain't gonna be screamin her head off when she sees ya again," Kaede told him. "Bring Roberta with ya if ya kin, nice an peaceful up here, she kin take a break too."

"We will if we can," Ritchie replied.

"Nay lad, yer coming if I hafta come an carry ya on me back. Got customers comin, Take care Ritchie, ya too Roberta."

"Bye," Roberta said and hung up her phone. She looked at Richard and asked, "What she said about going after the man who shot you. Was she serious?"

Ritchie nodded. In a solemn tone, he said, "A while back, someone was after Duncan. To get to him, they kidnapped Mayu. Mayu is a girl Kaede's husband, Kouta adopted. When they had her, they tortured and raped her. The best guess was there was eight of them. They took Mayu to these ruins to abuse her. They set up guards all around them, waiting for Duncan. What they didn't count on was Kaede dropping out of the sky. She just didn't kill them, she ripped them apart. Body parts and guts all over the place. I say the best guess was eight, because the police had a hard time finding all the body parts. Kaede is usually bright and cheerful. One thing you never want, is to get Kaede angry. Those men had been armed with assault rifles, it did them no good whatsoever. Kaede is fast and deadly. If she wants someone dead, they are dead."

Roberta snorted, "That's hard to believe. You make her sound like a monster."

"Kaede no Kaze, at least I think that's right," Ritchie said. "Translation in English it means Wind of Death. In Glen Finnen she's known as the Witch. There is never any trouble at the Inn she works at. Just knowing she's there keeps everyone behaving themselves."

If she didn't have Richard sitting here and talking to her after he'd been killed, she would never believe the things he was telling her. Immortals, witches, what else was there in this very odd family of his. "Richard, I have trial in the morning. I need to try and sleep after this impossibly weird day."

Ritchie cast her a smile. "How about if I get you a glass of wine to help you relax?"

"Thank you." Watching Richard get up, she said, "Richard? I am really glad you're not dead."

He cast her a smile and said, "Me too. I'll be back soon."

.

Before she left in the early morning, Roberta made Richard promise to stay long enough to talk with her before he left. He did promise, begrudgingly. She could tell he didn't want to leave, but from what he told her, once someone saw him dead, he had to go away. The Immortals feared normal people finding out abut them. Roberta could understand that. If Richard was proven to be an oddity, his live would become hell.

Court that day was all preliminaries. Meeting the judge and jury, going though paperwork to ensure all the 'i's were dotted and 'T's crossed. As she suspected the defense team scrutinized every piece of paper and evidence item to look for anything they could throw out to minimize the prosecution's case. One item Roberta noted was a motorcycle found at the crime scene of a murder. Witnesses claimed the suspect rode up on the bike, shot the two men at close range and rode away.

The suspect then hit a car during his rush to escape. He got up and ran away, leaving the motorcycle. The motorcycle had no plates, and the VIN number had been removed. DOT could not verify the owner. That motorcycle had a unique modification with custom paint.

Roberta looked at this bit of evidence with new eyes this morning. The identity of the suspect could not be proven. Much of what Richard did was customizing motorcycle parts and paint jobs. It suddenly struck her. The only one who could positively identify the suspect was the one who performed the custom work. Richard was killed because he could identify the suspect. If he identified the killer, that would lead straight to Kincade.

Quietly, she said to the head prosecutor, Mr. Harman, "This motorcycle used in the murders, if we find the bill of sale for the custom work on it, we can name the killer."

"We can, but we have no idea where or when the work was done," he reminded her.

"I think I might. Richard Ryan did that kind of work. He was killed last night. I am sure he was able to identify the murderer." she stated.

Harman asked, "You know where his garage is?"

"I do. We need a warrant to search the place for sales records," Roberta said firmly.

Harman nodded. "I'll get it right after we're done for the day here," he said then stood up and asked, "Your Honor, may I approach the bench?"

.

Duncan and Inari arrived at the house in their rented car just before noon. Duncan pulled up into the driveway. He moved to get out and Ritchie appeared from the side of the house, helmet and travel back packed. Racing over to get in the back, Ritchie let out a long sigh. "Hi Mac, Inari, thanks for coming."

"I take it you're ready to go?" Duncan asked.

"I am. Roberta wants me to stay, but I can't. I need a bike to travel, they are all at the shop," Ritchie explained.

Duncan pulled back out of the driveway. "So, she knows?" he asked.

"Yeah. Last night I tried to sneak in and get packed. She came home and caught me," Ritchie admitted with a wince.

"Ya didn see who it was who shot ya?" Inari asked.

"No, he snuck up on me from behind," Ritchie explained.

"Any idea why?" Duncan asked.

"None," Ritchie said with a snort. "I haven't pissed anyone off, it wasn't an immortal, and I don't own anyone money."

"We'll look the shop over, see if anything's missing," Duncan said. "If there's a clue, that's how we'll find it."

Ritchie grew a grin and said, "Hey Mac, if you want a new bike, I'm having a fantastic sale, one day only."

"Close out sale?" Duncan asked.

"Dead end sale, See one you like, I'll fill out the paperwork and off you go. No charge!" Ritchie beamed.

.

During the short noon recess, Kincade found out the cops were going to Ryan's shop as soon as they had a warrant. He sent two boys to go make sure the cops didn't find anything.

.

The bike shop Ritchie had was nice. In the front he had a showroom with several new motorcycles on display, and towards the back, a line of used ones with the price tags on them. "Nice place, Rich, it's a shame ya have ta leave it," Inari said.

"Mac, there are a few things I'd like to take, if you don't mind," Ritchie asked.

"If it'll fit in the trunk, have at it," Duncan told him.

"Who are they?" Inari asked, looking at two men running up to the door.

"Looks like trouble," Duncan noted.

"Aye," Inari said as she saw them pull guns as they burst in the door.

The lead man aimed at Inari and barked, "On the floor now!"

Inari grabbed his gun hand and pulled as she pushed his feet out from under him. He hit the floor hard, face first. Wailing out in pain, he forgot about his gun as he held his bleeding face. The one behind him, Inari yanked the gun out of his hand and lifted him by his throat to drift in the air towards her.

"Li'le boys shouldn't play wit dangerous toys," she said in a smooth tone as she eyed the man turning red in the face and kicking his feet to gain a purchase with the floor far below him. She planted him against the wall then picked up the other on and planted him not far from the first. She loosened her hold enough for him to breathe. "Why ya here?" she asked in a hard tone.

Duncan kicked their guns against the front wall. "Ya better answer, she can get mean," he coaxed.

"Fuck you!" the man who didn't have a destroyed nose cried in fear.

"Awww that's not nice," Inari said with a frown. "Even seen a Blood Eagle, lad? I kin show ya. Yer friend ain't talking anyway."

Ritchie came in with a bag slung over his shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked.

Mr. broken nose saw him. "I killed you!" he cried.

Inari turned to Ritchie and said, "Put yer stuff in the trunk, Ritchie, I'm gonna deal with this scum." She then turned back to the men.

Inari looked around and saw a wall displaying helmets on rods sticking out of the wall. With a swipe of a mind arm, all the helmets went flying. "The Blood Eagle is a sacrifice to the god Odin ..." she began

Duncan cut her off. "Inari, Don't do that, that's too cruel, even for these guys."

Inari cast him an apologetic look. "Duncan, I mean ta make an example here."

Duncan shifted in place then have a nod. "Just kill'im first," he conceded.

Inari nodded. She snapped the neck of Mr. Broken Nose, then hung him up by impaling him on the display rods, facing the wall, arms out like he was flying. She ripped down his spine, pulling skin and flesh to the sides.

"This won't kill ya, but you'll wish yer dead," she explained. She then broke the corpses rib bones to pull the ends up to mimic short wings. "This won't kill ya either, right away," she explained as the other man looked on in horror. "Yer'll live for a while, maybe a whole day or so in extreme pain. Even if someone finds ya, it'll be too late. They'll just extend yer agony til ya die 'o shock."

Turning to her prisoner, she made him look at her. "Now, lad, ya tell me who ya work for and why yer here, or there'll be two Blood Eagles there on the wall, and I ain't gonna kill ya fore I make ya inta one."

The man blubbered and urinated on himself, but he told her everything he knew.

Ritchie got what he needed. Inari hung the talker up on a set of pegs by his arms next to his dead friend. Tie wraps kept him in place. He was crying when they left.

.

Roberta and Harman arrived at Richard's cycle shop to find police cars with flashing lights filling the area, uniforms had the place cordoned off. A detective came over to the car. He looked in and said, "You don't want to go in there, trust me."

"What do we got?" Harman asked.

"A man in shock, blubbering about demons and blood eagles. Another man, butchered and hung up on the wall. The live one's going to the hospital, he's insane at the moment. Something has scared the living hell out of him. The one who left here alive is George Benton, small time crook. The other is Jake Long, he's wanted for two murders, several robberies. Many cases of assault and an armed robbery is on his rap sheet. Someone mutilated him."

"The one you found alive, did he tell you anything?" Roberta asked.

"Nothing that makes sense. He just begged us to get him down before she came back. He says a red eyed, red haired woman he insists is a demon, hung him on the wall and killed Jake Long and ripped him apart. All we could get out of him that made sense was Jake killed the guy who owned this place," the detective explained.

Roberta swallowed. Richard's killer was dead. Dead in a very bloody way. Did Duncan or Richard have anything to do with it? By what Richard's sister said, it was possible. It just seemed to happen too fast for them to be responsible. They were in Scotland when she talked to them. "Do you have a picture of the body?" she asked.

Firmly, the detective said, "Ma'am, you really don't want to see it. He was skinned and his ribs pulled out his back. He was crucified on display posts. It's a real gross mess."

Again, she remembered Richard telling her about the brutal killings his sister did in those ruins when those men had raped her daughter. She had done it and very brutally. Had she moved that fast? Right, he said she'd dropped out of the sky onto them. "Dear God," she whispered. What kind of monsters were these people?

They had to stay outside until the body was pulled down and taken away by the coroner.

Once the 'murder scene' was secured and the body taken away, they were able to go in and bypass the blood soaked area of the show room to get into the office. Sitting down at Richard's desk that had a picture of them together at Niagara falls, she looked though sales records.

Roberta found Richard was meticulous in his book keeping, but every sale was filed by date, not by what the sale was for. Yes, he had names, amounts and what was sold, motorcycles with VIN numbers, what work done on them, labor costs and paperwork for a couple of riding classes. No pictures though. She separated out every paint job, then looked at each to see if it was a simple re-painting, or a custom job. Not knowing when the job was done, they collected all the custom paint jobs. There were many of them. It was getting late in the day by the time they separated these out.

Still, not knowing when it was done, or having a picture to show the bike that had been worked on, they did not have any solid evidence to present. Even if Richard remembered, he could not go to trial and testify. He was officially dead.

.

When Roberta got home, there were no lights on. Going in, she asked, "Richard?"

"In the kitchen," he replied.

She went in and turned the lights on to see Richard in his riding gear.

"I should be gone by now," Richard said. "Duncan said so, Inari all but pushed me out. The thing is, I wanted to see you one last time."

Roberta stiffened herself and asked, "Do you know who killed that man at your shop? Who ... mutilated him?"

Ritchie shook his head. "I don't have time to talk about that. Roberta, I looked for way to try and stay with you. I just can't. I'm going back to Glen Finnen with Mac. Try to rebuild my life there. If you want to hate me for that, I'm sorry," he told her. He got up and hugged Roberta. Despite the turmoil in her guts, she hugged him back.

"Damn you, Richard!" she hissed as she gripped him tight.

"Maybe I am," he agreed. Ritchie released her and cast her a weak smile. "I wish you the best. I do have you listed as my next of kin, so everything's yours. Goodbye, Roberta."

Roberta stood in place for a moment, feeling lost. She then sat down hard on a chair and stared at nothing. Outside, she heard a motorcycle pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Kaede left out the back of the Lenui Inn for the day to find her MI-6 contact standing by a tree. He waved and produced an envelope. Kaede strode up to him and took the envelope. "Far or near?" she asked.

"Far. I heard Florida is nice this time of year," he said with a grin.

Kaede let out a snort and said, "Ya shoulda came a few days ago. Is this top priority?"

"Same as always, soon as you can," he said. He tipped his hat to her and walked off.

Kaede bound out to the top of a cliff overlooking a valley. She looked through the envelope contents. "Karlos Kincade," she said to herself. "Already on trial in the US. Least he'll be easy ta find." She repacked the envelope and went home.

With Duncan and Inari already out, Kaede didn't want to leave Kouta, Nana and Mayu. Getting an idea, she called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mum, it's Kaede. I got a bit of a problem. There's a Karlos Kincade who's been a bad boy. He's in Miami. I'm ta make his blood pressure drop ta zero."

"I see. An since we're already here..." Inari said in a musical tone.

"I wouldn't be askin xcept I doan wanna leave Kouta, Mayu and Nana by themselves," Kaede explained.

"It's fine, it shouldn't take long. We'll see ya in a few days. You take care a Ritchie when he gits in."

"Thanks mum, I will."

.

Duncan and Inari had grabbed a motel room for the night. In the morning, Inari went to the city courthouse and found out where Kincade's trial was being held. She had to go through a metal detector. That was fine but going into the courtroom, the guard wanted her to take her hat off. She faked not knowing English long enough for the guard to call for assistance, and she got a good look at the defense table. Three men. She slipped three long thin mind arms out and into the backs of their heads. They slumped forward, dead.

The guard motioned her back out the doors. Just outside the courtroom, a Japanese man came and spoke to her in Japanese. Inari claimed she had the wrong trial date, this wasn't the right one, and apologized profusely to the man and the guard. She then left.

.

At the prosecutors table, Roberta noted Kincade and his lawyers looked like they had fallen asleep, heads on the table. It was soon discovered all three were dead. In the rush of medical personnel and police, court was adjourned. The bodies were taken away. The water they had was taken to forensics as well as anything they may have shared. Something killed all three men instantly. There were no holes in the bodies, for the moment all three had died under mysterious circumstances at the same time. It looked like murder, but no one had been near them during court proceedings or before.

The autopsy of the men took the rest of the day. Roberta was in the room when the coroner came in to give the cause of death.

Eyeing them, the coroner said, "Those men died from severely disconnected and torn brain tissue. It looks like someone got in their heads, scrambled their brains with an egg beater, then closed their skulls back up. I have no idea what did that. What I saw is impossible. Well, except for the fact they are dead."

"That was done to them while they were sitting at the defense table," Roberta stated, as if to convince herself that was what really happened.

"Yeah, and with no one around them. Like I said, it's impossible."

Roberta knew who to talk to about doing the impossible. Going to the security center, she watched the video recordings of people coming and going in the courtroom. She also noted when all three men had dropped to the table. All at once. Stopping the recording, she backed it up slowly until the three men raised their heads back up.

Studying the still scene, she looked for something, anything out of the ordinary. No one in the audience was paying any attention to them, no one was pointing anything at them. She kept scrutinizing the scene. No one had their brains scrambled in their head by nothing, someone HAD to have done it. There was no one close to them, no devices near or pointed at them. The only person in the whole room even looking at them was a red headed woman in the back, who was next to a guard. A red head, looking at the three men with a stern gaze.

Roberta backed the recording up a little farther to when the woman entered the room. She watched the woman come in. The guard intercepted her. They talked for a short time in obvious misunderstanding. The woman looked at the three men, they fell dead. The woman then left with the guard.

Roberta backed it up and scrutinized it in slow motion. The woman looked at the men, they dropped, she left. Four more times, Roberta looked at it, the last time, viewing it frame by frame. The red head made no motions, her hands were in view. She just looked and the men fell dead.

Impossible!

She remembered what Ritchie's sister had told her. 'If we want someone dead, they're dead.' A shiver went up Roberta's spine. They were able to kill with just a look? Merely a glace at someone near the other end of the room had scramble their brains in their heads? She'd stopped the recording at the frame where the woman looked at the men. There was nothing between the woman at the entrance and the men sitting at the table. No streak of a shot, nothing.

What she saw wasn't possible, but it happened. She wanted them dead, and they died. She knew the woman's identity, the mother of Kaede. Kaede the Witch, the wind of death. Roberta began to believe in witchcraft. She also felt an overwhelming need to travel to Scotland.

.

At the Lenui Inn, Kaede got Doogal his lunch and another ale. "Here ya go, Doogal," she said, setting his order down.

"Thank'ye lass. Yer belly's gittin big, yer baby's comin soon, eh?" Doogal asked.

"Aye, anoter' four weeks. Won't be able to work much longer," Kaede agreed.

"Ya take care Lass," Doogal said firmly. "The first young'uns kin come early. Ya doan wanna go havin him right here on the floor."

Kaede laughed and said, "Nay, Doogal, this is me last week o'workin. Got two more days left. Heather's gonna cover fer me."

With a waggle of his finger, Doogal said, "Ya best tell Rachel when she comes, We're gonna wanna see baby Kaede," he said firmly.

"We'll keep ya informed," Kaede assured him. She'd no more than returned to the bar when Angus and his son Fred came in.

"Kaede! Ya still workin?" Angus asked with a frown. "Rachel, give the lass some time off, will ya!"

Rachel grinned at him and said, "Hey Angus, Fred. I'm kickin Kaede out at the end'o'the week. What'll ya have?"

"Ale an fish'in chips fer both of us," Angus said and took a seat.

Rachel went in the back to get their food. Kaede went behind the bar and poured two mugs of ale for them. She noted a woman had come in to stand at the bar, she'd get to her once she served Angus and Fred.

"Excuse me," the woman said meekly from the other side of the bar.

"Be with ya in a minute," Kaede replied and took the men their drinks.

"Yer gonna pop soon, Kaede," Angus said, noting the size of her stomach. "I know. Katie's first came narly three weeks early," he said with a firm nod.

"Dad, kin ya be any more rude?" Fred asked.

Kaede chuckled at Fred. "Yer Dads' just bein yer Dad, I know he means well," she assured him. Going back to the bar, she noticed the woman was watching her. Dressed nice and looked impatient like she was too good to wait. Kaede wondered if she was going to have to knock her down a peg. She made a point to go back around the bar before she asked, "Kin I help ya?"

"You are Kaede?" the woman asked.

"Aye, an no interviews, no tricks and no funny stuff," Kaede said firmly. "What kin I get ya?"

Roberta noted an instant shift in the pink haired woman's mood. Serving the men, she was light hearted. as soon as she asked Kaede's name, Kaede's mood flipped like a switch and she became stern. The way she eyed Roberta was not kind. Roberta knew what they could do. She avoided Kaede's gaze and meekly said, "I'm looking for Richard Ryan."

"Sorry, heard he died in down in Florida," Kaede replied in an even tone.

Roberta noted another red haired woman come from the back. It wasn't the one who was in the courtroom. Roberta only glanced at her. "Kaede, I know Richard is alive. I'm Roberta, I talked to him the day after he died," she offered.

Kaede grew a crooked grin. "Why didn ya say so lass?" she asked. "Go have a seat, he should be by soon. I'll tell'em yer here. So, what'll ya have?"

"Do you have wine coolers?" Roberta asked.

"Aye, grape, blackberry, currant or blueberry?"

"Grape, please."

"I'll git it, go take a seat," Kaede told her, then walked over to the cooler.

"Kaede, got two fish'n chips," Rachel announced.

Kaede got a tray, then picked up the wind cooler and the two orders for Angus and Fred. Delivering the food first she said, "Here ya go fellas, lemme know if ya want anythin else."

"Yer usin a tray?" Angus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, tryin ta be professional," Kaede said with a grin.

"Little too late fer that ain't it?" Angus asked with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Fred complained.

"Got foreigners here," Kaede explained, then took Roberta her wine cooler.

Roberta thanked Kaede for the drink and got some money out to pay. Kaede waved her off. "Go it covered," Kaede told her.

Roberta watched Kaede serve, talk with people, laugh and joke with them. It was hard to conceive her as a killer.

"Mom!" an oriental girl yelled as she came in. Kaede turned to her. The girl frowned at her and pointed outside. "Nana an Jeff's gone up in the woods by themselves!"

"Mayu, what did I tell ta bout that?" Kaede asked evenly.

"But ..."

"Nay butts!" Kaede said firmly. "Ya gotta let Nana handle Jeff. Ya cain't interfere lest Nana is in trouble. Now, what ya doin here?"

"We were helpin Dad wit gittin a load'a stone ta help make a driveway. Me, Nana, Jeff and Uncle Ritchie. We came ta git some lunch an Nana and Jeff just wandered off in the woods!" Mayu said, stressing Nana and Jeff's actions.

"Go see what everyone wants, an send in Ritchie," Kaede told her.

"OK," the girl said with a huff and went back out.

Kouta came in followed by Richard. Kouta greeted everyone, hugged Kaede then told Rachel, "Got a lunch order fer ya."

Kaede collared Ritchie and said, "Ya got a visitor," and turned him to face Roberta. Richard's eyes lit up.

Roberta got up and hugged Richard as he came up to her.

"Good to see you, how are you doing?" Richard asked happily.

"I'm good, Richard, just wish I had answers." Roberta said. "Are you doing OK?"

Stretching his arm out, he clasped her hand by habit. "I'm getting settled in. Kouta is showing me around and has some ideas of what business would be profitable to start." Cracking a grin, he added, "I'm thinking about being a professional sheep shearer. Believe it or not, around here, there's a lot of sheep, but not many shearers."

Roberta had to smile at the way he said it. "At least you're doing good. Richard, the man who ordered you shot is dead. I think Kaede's mother did it."

"That doesn't mean I can come back," Ritchie said. "I'm still a dead man in Florida," he explained.

"Richard, I watched those men just drop down dead. All that woman did was look at them from across the room," Roberta said in a stressed tone. "I need to know how she did that."

Ritchie rubbed his chin as he looked at her. He then shook his head. "No, you don't. Hon, please let it go. That whole thing is over."

"Men were murdered where they sat. I can't let that go," Roberta said firmly.

"Roberta," Ritchie said firmly. "You're playing with dynamite here, and it's unstable." Glancing behind him, he saw Kaede coming with an ale for him. "Drop it, please," he hissed.

"Got yer ale," Kaede said and set Ritchie's ale in front of him. Turning her attention to Roberta, Kaede asked, "Kin I git ya anythin else?"

"Just answers," Roberta said, causing Ritchie to face-palm with a groan.

"Bout what?" Kaede asked, eyeing her.

"Do you know of any legal jobs that are open nearby?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya plannin on stayin?" she asked.

"I might be. I'll have to see," Roberta said with a shrug.

Kaede smiled and clapped Ritchie on the shoulder. "I'm sure Ritchie'll be glad ta have ya here," she said and went back to serving.

"Roberta, what are you doing?" Ritchie asked.

"Just what I said," Roberta stated. "I think I'd like to hang around for a while."

.

Ritchie wasn't sure Roberta understood the danger she was courting by looking for answers about Kaede and Inari. He spent the night with her at her hotel room where they had a nice reunion.

The next day he asked her to go for a walk. He timed it right so it was low tide, and walked with her out to the tidal bay ruins. As they walked along hand in hand, he asked, "Ever seen the inside of castle ruins?"

"Not in person."

Pointing ahead at the bay he explained, "Mac showed me these years ago. Out there on that small island are the ruins of the Clan McLeod stronghold." Coming to the edge of the woods, he pointed the ruins out. "That's also where the men who kidnapped Mayu took her. As you can see, it has a commanding view of the area. Nothing can get close without someone seeing. Except for Kaede. She dropped inside from above and slaughtered them. They raped her Mayu, she turned them into hamburger. Kaede doesn't play games. In Japan, her and Duncan wiped out everyone, including the armed guard, who were doing illegal experiments on children. In France, Muslims were engaged in acts of terror, even the police didn't dare go into their area without full body armor and in groups. Kaede took a walk through the area alone wearing Christian symbols and a shirt showing Christ stomping on some Arab guy. They hated her and they attacked her. The death toll was 27, with another 34 injuries. Kaede walked away without a scratch. Do you see where I'm going here?" he asked.

"Kaede and her mother are deadly, but how do they do what?" Roberta asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Roberta, they are very protective of their family. If either of them feels you might be a danger to them, you'll disappear," Ritchie said firmly. "That is what you need to know."

"Kaede didn't threaten me," Roberta replied.

"Kaede doesn't threaten, Kaede acts. In my shop, Inari turned one of those guys into what's called a blood eagle. The other one was so terrified he was next, he told us everything. She killed one and pulled him apart, then told the other guy he was next unless he answered our questions, and he'd still be alive when she did that to him," Ritchie explained.

"She tortured him."

"She did whatever was necessary to find out who ordered the trigger pulled on me, and make sure he'd never bother me again," Ritchie stated. He let out a huff and said, "If you really want to stay and make a life here, that would make me very happy. If you're staying just to dig for secrets about Duncan's family, then please go home. I don't want to see you end up in the bottom of a bog, or something like that."

"What about justice?" Roberta asked him. "Three men were murdered in the courtroom. Don't they deserve any justice?"

"They had their Justice." a voice said from above them.

Looking up, Ritchie saw Inari sitting on a branch high above, watching them. She jumped down to land right in front of Roberta. Roberta backed up wide eyed, tripped and fell. Before she hit the ground, she stopped then floated back up to a standing position.

"Yer nay concerned bout Justice. Yer concerned bout yer laws." Inari stated as she looked at Roberta intently. "Yer laws let killers roam free, or spend a bit o-time in jail. They git out to keep livin their lives. The one's they kill doant. Yer laws'r weak. We're nay weak. Those men I Kilt? the'd kilt others. They deserved ta die, an they did. True justice is eye fer an eye, not coddlin the guilty ones. If'n yer inclined, ya can run back an scream out an blame me for killin the ones who needed it. Just know, if they come lookin fer me, or any of me family, they best bring lots of body bags. An ya'd best go find a deep dark hole ta hide in an pray we doan find ya."

Roberta swallowed and backed up from this scary woman. "I don't have any jurisdiction here. I only wanted to know how."

"Ye doan deserve an answer," Iniari stated. "Say good'bye ta Ritchie, yer leavin. One way or t'other."

"Inari..." Ritchie began. She silenced him by holding a hand up.

"Doan wanna hear it, Rich. Yer friend's got stuff cookin in her mind that'll cause trouble. Leaving now will save a whole lotta trouble an maybe some lives." Inari said and walked away. She stopped to turn and ask, "Ya comin ta dinner tonight?"

"Thanks, but I think we'll pass," Ritchie replied. He watched Inari go, then asked Roberta, "So, do you have a favorite airline?"

.

Nana had a good day with Jeff. They'd gone to a caber tossing match, Nana showed Jeff the deep valley up behind the Lenui Inn, had lunch at the outside tables at the inn, then Nana got permission to go to Jeff's house, and Jeff got permission to bring her to dinner. Jeff was excited to have Nana visit his house.

Clara had a couple friends over as well, they were on their phones in the living room when Jeff ushered Nana into their house. Seeing the girls all looking down at their phones, Nana put a finger to her lip and asked, "Jeff, what'r they doin?"

"Clara and her friends love their phones," Jeff explained.

"They're just lookin at'em," Nana said. "They ain't talkin."

"They're texting," Jeff said with a huff.

Nana went over to look over Clara's shoulder. "Who ya typin to?" she asked.

Just realizing someone was behind her, Clara jumped. "Nana!" she cried "When did ya git here?"

"Nana came in with Jeff."

Clara quickly typed : Nana - Jeff sw/hrt / O.O

Another girl on the couch chuckled. Clara got a reply of : BB, MayB?

Clara grinned and said, "Nana, Betty's askin if yer plannin on makin babies wit Jeff."

"Who's Betty?" Nana asked.

Clara pointed to the short haired brunette sitting on the couch. "That's Betty."

Betty looked up briefly. "Hi," she said and returned her attention to her phone.

Confused, Nana asked, "If Betty's right there, why doan ya just talk ta her?"

"They're glued ta their phones," Jeff said with a huff. "Nana, wanna see my room?"

"Sure," Nana said, and followed Jeff.

Not long after Jeff and Nana went into Jeff's room, all the girls got up and stealthily followed.

.

Looking at the superhero posters on the wall, and the action figures lined up on a shelf, Nana said, "Ya got some nice stuff, Jeff."

"Thanks. My room's small but do got some room for collectin," Jeff replied. He showed her his Power Rangers collection, then a tiny tank that had girls' heads poking out of the hatches. Showing Nana the tank, he said, "This is a Girls-Und-Panzer figure. The tank's a Panzerkamphwagen four, This is Miho. She's the commander. I have the anime and the movie."

"What's an anime?"

"I can show you, wanna see it?"

"Sure!"

Jeff got the disk out and put it in his movie player. "It's subtitled so we can read it, the Anime is from Japan," Jeff explained.

"That's Ok. Nana can speak Japanese," Nana replied.

"Really?" Jeff asked with a grin.

Nana bowed and said in Japanese, "Nana is so happy to be with Jeff-Kun."

Jeff smiled and said, "That is so cool!"

.

Clara stood with her ear to the door of Jeff's room. Betty was beside her, Dana and Katy squatted down to get their ears against the door to listen also. Whispers sounded between them.

"What did she say?"

"How do I know. She sounded an anime voice."

"Shhh! They're playing a video."

"Think it's one of those Hentai video's? You know, the amine porn things?"

"Listen for kissing sounds."

"Or the bed squeaking."

"You're gross!"

"Shhh!"

.

Sitting by Nana as the video started, Jeff said, "Nana, you can take your hat off if you want."

Nana nodded and did so. Jeff noticed her horns were painted up like fingernails, a base white with purple flowers.

"Nana, that looks pretty, who painted them for you?" Jeff asked

"Nana can only see one side, even in the mirror. Kaede did what Nana can't see. Kaede put the flowers on them all the way around, See?" Nana said happily.

"Those look really nice. It's a shame you have to keep them covered up."

"Nana doesn't in Jeff's room," Nana beamed.

.

Clara blushed red, as did the other girls. They all envisioned Nana as topless and Jeff was eyeing her boobs that had flowers painted on them. They pressed into the door to hear more.

.

"Nana can I get you anything?" Jeff asked as they watched the video.

"If Jeff is going, please don't go just for Nana."

"Root beer OK?"

Nana nodded. In a hurry to go and get back, Jeff went to the door and flung it open. All four girls pressed to the door fell in the room with a yelp.

Jeff cried out in surprise as he jumped back from the tumble of girls into his room. "What are you doing?" he cried.

All the girls looked at Nana staring at them from her seat on the bed. Clara saw Nana wasn't half naked. She also saw the flowers on Nana's horns. She pointed an started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked indignantly.

"Not her boobs, her horns were painted!" Clara announced.

Nana blushed and asked, "Why would Nana paint her boobs?"

"Horns?" the other three girls asked as they stared at Nana.

Embarrassed, Jeff yelled, "Why are you in my room?"

Clara and her friends got up. Dana said, "I heard rumors bout that, Didn't think it was true."

"Well yeah, her Mom has horns too," Clara said.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled to get their attention "Why are you in my room?"

"We thought you and Nana were makin out," Katy said, then added, "But ya disappointed us."

"What? no!" Jeff said with a squeak.

"So, you doan wanna make out with Nana?" Clara asked with a silly grin.

Jeff stood speechless. He didn't want to say yes or no. At least it wasn't Mayu holding a stick and glaring at him.

Nana stood up and pointed at the girls and said in an angry voice, "If Jeff and Nana wanna hug and kiss, that is up to Jeff and Nana! If you wanna hug and kiss, then go find your own boys!"

"So you DO make out!" Katy said triumphantly.

Not sure exactly what that meant, Nana figured 'making out' was being successful in a close relationship. "Aye, Nana does make out with Jeff. It makes Nana and Jeff happy, but you are interruptin Nana and Jeff so please go!"

"She's a bold one," Katy said with a blush.

"Aye. Bet she knocks his socks off too," Dana agreed.

"Hey! It's my room here! Do you mind?" Jeff cried, desperately wanting to stop this conversation.

"Does Jeff want Nana to move them?" Nana asked.

"We're going!" Clara announced. She grabbed Katy by the shirt and pushed Dana ahead of her. "Let's go."

The girl pack went to Clara's room. Clara got them inside and said, "Careful wit Nana, she's a witch!"

"How do ya know?"

"Her mum's the Witch of the Clan McLeod, the one that kilt all those in the tidal bay ruins," Clara stated.

"Wow! I remember that, we went up to there ta see. There was blood all over the place!" Katy said, wide eyed.

"Yeah, so be careful round Nana," Clara said.

.

Watching Girls Und Panzer, it came to the part where the girls had to do the first 'Angler Fish' dance. Seeing this, Nana laughed so hard she fell off the bed. Lost in mirth, Nana curled up on the floor, cackling away. Seeing her, Jeff laughed heartily too.

Nana had never seen an anime before, she found them funny and fun to watch.

.

Mayu wasn't nearly as happy that Nana had gone to Jeff's house. She knew Mum was OK with Jeff, but Mayu herself felt that with Nana at Jeff's house, maybe in his room, he could do anything with her! Nana was sweet and innocent, Jeff could take advantage of her badly. She went out onto the front steps and called Nana.

It took four rings before Nana picked up.

"hehe hehe , Yes?" Nana giggled.

It was obvious Nana was having a good time. "Nana, it's Mayu, You're having fun at Jeff's house?"

"Nana is! … Yes, Erwin, shoot her!"

"What?" Mayu asked in a gasp.

Nana quickly explained, "Erwin's hiddin in the bushes … YES she got the Sherman. Oh, she missed the other one!"

"What are you talking about?" Mayu asked, confused.

"It's Girls Und Panzer, Girls shootin each other wit tanks. It's really funny," Nana explained. 'Miho's running, there's a whole pack after her!"

Mayu sat slack jawed. How could girls shooting each other with tanks be funny? What was Jeff teachin Nana?

"Mayu, I gotta go, I'll be home after dinner." Nana said and hung up.

Mayu raced inside and found Inari in the kitchen. "Gramma Inari, Jeff's teaching Nana to be mean!" she cried.

Inari stooped cutting vegetables and frowned at Mayu. "What'ya talkin bout?"

"I called Nana to see how she was, an she said she's watchin girls shoot each other wit tanks, an she was laughin!" Mayu cried.

"Mayu, I think there's somethin yer nay understandin," Inari told her. "How bout we let Nana tell us bout it after she gits home."

"I'm worried fer Nana," Mayu said firmly.

"Mayu," Inari said firmly. "Nana's nay mean. There ain't a mean bone in Nana's body. Ya had ta have misunderstood."

"Ohh!" Mayu whined and sat down.

"Mayu, maybe ya should think bout getting yerself a friend?" Inari asked.

"Nana is Mayu's friend," Mauy stated.

Inari eyed the girl then asked, "Mayu, are ya jealous of Jeff?"

"What!" Mayu asked, wide eyed. "No way I'm jealous'o'Jeff!"

"I'm just sayin, yer really down on Jeff, even though he treats Nana good, yer always lookin ta see something bad in 'im." Inari said.

"That's cause Jeff's a boy," Mayu grumbled and planted her head on her hands.

"That ain't Jeff's fault. Ya are what yer born," Inari said with a shrug. "Seems ta me it's how ya act is more important that what ya are."

"I know, but still," Mayu pouted.

"Ya wish Nana'd spend more time with ya," Inari offered.

"Aye," Mayu said in a sigh.

.

"Canada," Ritchie said as he walked along, hand in hand with Roberta. "Or I can change my name and we can move to Seattle, Duncan has a place there and I know he wouldn't mind us using it," he offered.

Roberta dropped her head on his shoulder. "This is so hard. And you have to do this time and time again. Just walk away from everything you know and start all over again someplace else," she said vacantly.

"Pretty much. I used to be a motorcycle racer in France. Pretty popular until I crashed and died," he agreed. "It's never easy, I can tell you that."

"Inari's not going to let me stay, is she?"

"No. Duncan found her chained to a wall," Ritchie explained. "The people who had her never let her out of her concrete cell. She had been there for most of her life, being experimented on. They even got her pregnant just to watch the birth, then took the baby away. I don't know everything they did, but I do know Inari is very nervous about people asking questions. For all the power Inari and Kaede have, they are frightened someone will do that to them again."

"That's horrible," Roberta said. "No wonder they are like they are. What happened to the ones who held them?"

Ritchie let out a sigh and said, "Since Inari and Kaede got loose, take a guess what happened. It wasn't pretty. That place is ruins now."

"I can imagine," Roberta said with a shudder. Looking at the scenery, she said, "It is nice here and peaceful. It's a shame we can't stay."

"Want to try to go explain it to Kaede?" he asked. "Maybe if we can convince her you don't mean any harm, she'll talk to Inari for us?"

Roberta grew a tiny smile and said, "You know, when I was a little girl, I loved fairy tales. Magical things hiding in the woods, monsters, dragons, Fairy Godmothers watching over us, people living in castles on top of hills, it was my wish that one day, I would actually get to see something like that. Of course schools and College beat that out of me. I grew up and became practical and pragmatic. Deal with truth and facts, there were no fairies in the woods. No old wise wizard in his robe and magical staff." Looking at Ritchie, she added, "But there is magic in the world, isn't there? It is not as innocent as the stories claim, but it is here. Right here in this land. You, you can't die. Kaede, Inari, for them, magic is real."

Ritchie shrugged and said, "Yeah, I've seen plenty of strange things. I know they aren't the only ones around. One of Duncan's friends is a witch that no one knows how old she is. Hundreds of years old." Cracking a grin, he said, "She looks very good for her age too."

Roberta let out a snort. She was quiet for a moment, then said, "Maybe Inari is right. There are many times I was frustrated because I knew someone should be put away, but legal maneuvering got them off. The man who shot you was suspected of killing two others. He will never hurt anyone, ever again. Kincade will never ruin any more lives. I told myself that justice had to be done. But what is true justice? Laws that let criminals get off, or plea bargain to reduce the sentence of someone who caused the deaths of many. That's not justice. Not really. I don't agree that eye for an eye is justice either, unless a jury agrees. It just seems barbaric to rip people apart."

Ritchie looked at his watch and said, "Well if we want to talk to Kaede while she's still at the Inn, we have a half hour to get there. Otherwise, we'll have to go up to the castle and Inari will be there."

Roberta eyed him. "Castle?" she asked. "A real castle? With towers and a big wall around it?"

"That's where they live," he said with a smirk.

.

The dinner rush was over. Angus had roped another lad into a dart match, looser buys the drinks. Kaede swore he did it just so he could get his fill and not have to pay. Being aged and having thin, scraggly hair and a slight hunch back, younger lads seemed to think they were better at darts that he could be. Angus was the only person she had seen who could throw three double bulls' eyes and do it time after time. The regional dart champion for many years running, Angus placed his darts on the board exactly where he wanted them. Most of the time he let his opponent get ahead to give him confidence, then closed out the game and got his reward.

Kaede wiped down the tables as she smirked at the latest sap who kept Angus in ale. Feeling a baby kick she looked down at her stomach. "I'm thinking he wants ta come out soon, just kicked me again."

"Aye lass! I'm telling ya, he'll come early!" Angus insisted.

"I'm believing ya," Kaede agreed.

Rachel called over and said, "Kaede, Tamarra's yer last day. It's fine if ya wanna skip it."

"Nay, I kin be here. Ain't fair ta leave ya hanging," Kaede replied.

"Suit yerself, got the Doc's number here by the phone, just incase," Rachel assured her.

The front door opened and Richard and Roberta came in. Holding hands, Ritchie asked, "Kaede can we talk to you a minute?"

Kaede nodded, "Gimme five, Rich, got a couple things ta finish up. Have a seat."

"Ughh!" the lad playing Angus groaned as Angus threw his darts and won the game.

"Kaede! Ale fer me an the lad," Angus called.

Kaede chuckled. "Sure thing, comin right up." Not thinking about Roberta being here, Kaede drew two mugs of ale out of the tap and floated them over to the dart players. "Here ya go lads. Ritchie, I'll be back out in a few."

Roberta's eyes widened as she watched Kaede go in the back room. "Did you see that?" she asked quietly.

Ritchie grinned and said, "That's nothing special. She does that all the time. For kids birthdays, she'll fly them around the room."

"She really is a witch," Roberta said, the realization hitting her.

A few moments later, Kaede came out of the back room, now wearing sweats and her Seahawks wool cap instead of the tartan cap and classic highland tartan uniform. Taking a seat at the table with them, she asked, "What's up?"

"We kinda want to talk to you alone," Ritchie said.

"Let's talk a walk then."

Outside, Kaede strolled along with Ritchie and Roberta as he explained what the problem was. Roberta made sure Kaede understood that she meant no harm and wanted to apologize to Inari for making her think so. Kaede nodded and called Inari.

"Yes?"

"Mum, it's Kaede. Ritchie and Roberta had a long talk. They wanna talk ta ya bout earlier taday. Kin ya give'em a chance?"

"Aye. Stead of Duncan going all the way ta town, kin Ritchie go pick Nana up? She's at Jeff's house."

"Hang on." "Ritchie, kin ya go pick Nana up and bring'er home on yer way. I got the addy."

"Sure," Ritchie said.

"Done mum. I'll be home soon." She gave Ritchie the address and how to get there, then said, "See ya there, thanks Rich."

Seeing Kaede walk for the woods, Roberta asked, "Would you like a ride?"

"Nay, goin through the woods is bet'er," Kaede replied.

"You're very pregnant, and you're going to walk though the woods alone?" Roberta asked.

Kaede turned and cast her a smirk. "Who said anythin bout walkin?" She then shot up off the ground and through the trees.

Right, Kaede was a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Roberta noted two kids standing outside a house as they approached. The girl in the purple hair bounced up and down as she waved.

"That's Nana," Richard said. He pulled up to the curb. Nana grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him over to the car.

"Uncle Ritchie! Have you met Jeff?' Nana asked brightly.

"Not yet, Hi Jeff," Richard said. "This is my friend Roberta."

"Hi Roberta, are ya gonna to stay wit Uncle Ritchie?' Nana asked.

"I don't know yet. Did you have a good time with Jeff?' Roberta asked.

"Nana did! Jeff's sister Claire an'er friends are a wee bit strange, but Jeff an Nana had a great time!' Nana beamed. She then turned and dragged Jeff into a hug. "Thanks Jeff, see ya soon!"

"Good to see ya too, Nana," Jeff finally got to say. He opened the door for Nana. Nana jumped in and waved heartily. "Bye Jeff!"

"Bye Nana."

.

On the way home, Nana told all about Claire and her friends only talking to each other on phones, when they were all together in the same room. She thought that was funny. She went on about watching Girls Und Panzer with Jeff and the silly stuff they did on the show. She giggled her way through explaining the Angler fish dance that was done in tight fish suits and the fights they had with their tanks.

Roberta had to smile at how Nana chattered endlessly on about the anime, then the nice dinner they had and Jeff's mother making Claire put her phone away to eat. Of course, Nana helped with the dishes after dinner, like any guest should. All the way up the hill, Roberta didn't think Nana stopped talking long enough to breathe. Once the story of her day was over, Nana wanted to know all about Roberta.

Roberta was telling Nana about how being a prosecutor, she helped put bad guys in jail. When the dirt road they were on came out of the woods, and the castle came into view, Roberta stopped and stared.

"It's a real castle!" Roberta said, eyeing the large stone structure.

"Aye, it's where we live," Nana agreed. "Grampa Duncan and Great Uncle Connor owns it. We've done a lot o'work on it, and there's a ton'a stuff to clean. All the things we use is the same as they used back in the 15th century here except fer ta windmills an bathroom stuff. See down there where the dirt ends? We've been building a better road, Grampa Duncan found out we are allowed ta to that."

"The castle has to stay original, except for health and safety items, so Duncan can keep getting tax breaks," Richard explained. "Wait until you see the view from the tops of the towers. It's pretty impressive. It's a hike to get up there though."

"I bet," Roberta said as she eyed the towers. They have to be a couple hundred feet tall.

Driving into the courtyard through the open gate, Richard parked beside the garage that held the two Range Rovers. They no more than got parked when the front door opened and Mayu came running out. She ignored Ritchie and Roberta and went up to Nana, inspecting her neck.

Shying back, Nana asked, "Mayu what are ya doin?"

"Makin sure Jeff didn bite yer neck," Mayu stated.

"Why would Jeff bite Nana?" Nana asked.

"Boys'll do that ta girls," Mayu stated. "Doan ya remember Sally McGregor talkin bout that?"

"Ahh, Nana doant. Mayu, Jeff doan hurt Nana."

"Just makin sure," Mayu said.

"Mayu?" Ritchie asked, "Is it OK to go in?"

Mayu nodded briskly and firmly said, "Just behave yerself."

"Mayu doesn't trust boys," Ritchie told Roberta.

"I can see that," Roberta agreed. She understood Mayu's mistrust. This was the girl who'd been raped. "Mayu, Richard is a good man. He won't hurt anyone."

"That's what Mum says, but it's still good ta be careful," Mayu stated.

"Jeff'll nay hurt Nana either," Nana added.

"Cause Jeff knows we're watchin!" Mayu told her.

"Nay! Jeff's a good boy, that's why," Nana retorted.

"Hey Ritchie, Roberta! Come'on in," Kaede said from the door.

Roberta looked at her, then looked again. Kaede didn't have a hat on. "Is she wearing white cat ears?" she asked.

Ritchie coughed and said, "Ah, Roberta those aren't fake ears."

"Nay, Mum's got horns, an look!" Nana said happily as she took her hat off. "Mum put flowers on me horns so I'd look pretty fer Jeff!"

Since Roberta only stared, Ritchie quickly said, "Wow Nana, those are pretty. It looks good on you."

Beaming him a smile, Nana said, "Nana thinks so too!" With a giggle, she added, "Claire, Jeff's sister, thought Nana had painted her boobs. That was silly."

Mayu's eyes went wide. "NANA!" she cried, "Ya showed Jeff yer boobs?"

"Nay! Claire only thought Nana did. Nana wouldn't do that," Nana said, blushing.

"Ya did make Jeff fondle ya right at the table," Mayu said with a frown.

"That was cause Mayu was goin on about how Jeff was gonna hurt Nana, an it didn hurt at all," Nana said, frowning at Mayu.

"We should go inside," Ritchie offered to stop their arguing.

The group approached, Kaede pinched the base of her nose between her eyes with a thumb and forefinger. "Mayu. What Jeff an Nana do, is up ta them. Stop thinkin the worst."

Mayu grumbled, "Perverted boys," under her breath.

.

Roberta was floored by what she saw. The inside of the castle was huge and looked well taken care of. She was also stupefied that Nana and her mother had horns on their heads, as did Inari. They weren't human. Duncan, who Nana called 'Grampa Duncan', only looked to be in his thirties at the most. She indeed was inside some sort of fairy tale world. But this wasn't in a story book. This was real.

Finding out they hadn't eaten yet, Inari 'whipped up' some stew for them.

The first thing Roberta did was apologize to Inari. "I am so sorry I was being … difficult. I had no idea you had such hard lives before you came here. I am so used to digging out the truth that I never took into consideration what the real truth might be. I don't want anyone hurt by what I do. Richard explained everything to me about how you were treated in Japan. You're right, I don't deserve an explanation of how you can do things, and even if I did know, I probably would not understand it. You're right, I was wrong. Please, don't make me go away."

Inari cast her a smirk and asked, "So ya been usin that head'o yers?"

Roberta nodded. "You might say I've woken up some also. The world is not as cut and dried as I've been lead to believe. There are dark currents running through our world, and light ones that most people never get to see, or even know about."

"Aye," Kaede agreed. "An we tend ta squash those dark things when we kin, no matter who gits upset. It's fer the good of all."

"Now eat up for it gits cold," Inari said, pointing to her bowl.

.

Roberta had a wonderful time at the McLeod castle. Duncan stoked the fireplace in the main dinning room, warming them and filling the room with a soft glow. The Single Malt scotch was good, though Kaede had to swear off, being pregnant. Her husband, Kouta, was a strapping Japanese man who ran his own trucking company. He treated Kaede like a queen, running for her and when they sat together, he petted her belly as they talked quietly.

It did amaze her that Nana could find endless things to jabber on about, and when Mayu said anything about Jeff, Nana spend the next half hour defending him.

A yawn from Richard, and Roberta realize it was getting late.

"We should get going," Roberta prodded.

"Ya kin stay the night if ya like," Duncan offered. "We got spare rooms, and ya are family."

Richard looked at Roberta.

It was a long way back to town, Roberta knew. "If you want to," she said.

Richard nodded and said, "Thanks Duncan, we'll take you up on that. It's a long dark drive back to the hotel."

"An ferget yer hotel," Inari stated. "Ain't no sense on wastin money when we got plenty-o rooms here. Go on an pick yerself a room. There's a good one on the second floor on the left, Third door on the right."

"That was Yuka's room," Nana said, remembering. A finger to her lip, Nana said in a musing tone, "Wonder how Yuka's doin?"

"No ya doant, Nana," Mayu grumbled. She remembered the phone call Mum made so she could talk to Yuka. Yuka had walked away from them to become a prostitute. The last thing Mayu wanted was for Nana to learn what Yuka had become.

Roberta got the distinct impression that Mayu held grudges, and most likely had good reason to. Nana on the other hand was bright and cheerful. Yet they were sisters and she thought given the chance, Mayu would be wielding a stick over Nana to keep anyone from ever hurting her.

Going up to their room, which was large, with a king sized poster bed and it's own fireplace, Roberta took in the wealth that was in his room alone. Kouta came by with fresh bedding for them and showed them the closet door that opened into the wood bin.

He wished them good night and left.

"Richard," Roberta said, "It must cost a fortune to keep this place up."

Ritchie shrugged. "They do most of the work themselves. Duncan's got his stashes of cash, you can be sure. He showed me how to invest and save in different countries. Yeah, I lost everything in Florida, but what I have in Seattle and Paris is safe."

"How long have you been saving?" Roberta asked.

"Only about 20 years. That's how I bought my shop, I pulled some money from Seattle."

"How long has Duncan been saving?"

"Not sure," Ritchie said with a shrug. "The oldest account I know he tapped into was with the East India Tea Company. He owns a large share of it. The bonds he cashed were from 1832."

"He has been investing for 200 years?" she asked.

"Probably longer. At least a couple of the big-time bankers are propped up with McLeod money," Ritchie said. Clasping her hands, he asked, "What I want to know, is would you be happy living here with me?"

"You mean live in a castle on a hill, surrounded by witches and immortals?"

Ritchie nodded, then cleared his throat. "There is one more thing I need to tell you, hon. I would really rather leave this out, trust me, but you need to know."

"I don't like that look on your face, Richard. This is bad, isn't it?" Roberta said.

"It is." he said in a huff. "There are many immortals that believe that … there can be only one. When only one immortal is left, that one will get the Prize. So they strive to be that one."

"What is the prize?"

"No one knows. Duncan doesn't know, even Methos doesn't know, and he's the oldest immortal I know of."

Roberta frowned and asked, "How old is this Methos?"

"Let's just say he remembers when Babylon was the greatest power in the world."

"That's ancient," Roberta agreed. "And he's still alive?"

"Saw him a couple years ago. Obviously, he changes his name now and then."

"There's something I don't get," Roberta said and poked his head. "You got shot in the head and you woke up. What could possibly kill you?"

"Another Immortal with a sword," Ritchie said solemnly. "Duncan taught me how to defend myself. "He's had to kill many who's come after him. So far I've had to kill a couple too. The only way to do it, is behead them in one swift strike." Seeing Roberta's face drop open in horror, he added, "Yeah, it's not pretty. The fight has to be one on one. Looser looses his head, the winner gets the looser's power … his soul, if you will."

"Dear god," Roberta whispered.

"That's what I have to live with," Ritchie said with a sigh. "I can't quit. Once an immortal, always an immortal. I was born like this and nothing can change me. The good thing here is an Immortal came looking for Duncan, and Inari and Kaede scared him away. He didn't want to anger them. From what Duncan said, he called Inari and Kaede elves." Pausing, he added with a crooked grin, "He said you never want to piss off an elf."

Despite the seriousness of this conversation, Roberta snickered and said, "I can understand that." She saw what happened to people who angered these 'elves'. Lifting her hands to cup his face, she said, "I'm only human, but I would be very happy to live here with you. You are the best man I have ever met, and you've got me here in the most … wonderful place I've ever seen. If I didn't have to go back and get our things taken care of, I'd never want to leave. That is, if you'll have me."

Ritchie replied by kissing her. The kissing turned deep and lead to petting, then they all but fell onto the bed and were lost in lust.

.

Amanda sat in the chair she'd been tied in. The second story room of the cheap hotel held noting of interest to her, except the free standing ceramic lamp on the dresser. The men who grabbed her had tied her up, but she'd mostly gotten out of it. Her hands were free, but she kept them behind her, waiting for the right moment. The lamp was just out of her reach. Her lower legs were still tied to the chair legs. She was plotting how to use that when she moved to escape.

A third man came in. She immediately knew this was Derek Collins, an immortal. This one was a bruiser, tall and wide. Dressed in a long black raincoat over his clothes. He sat down on the bed the bed and grinned at her. "I got you," he said in his deep voice.

Amanda shrugged. "Yes, you got me," she said with a sigh. "The question is, why did you get me?" She wiggled her chest a little and said, "You know, I can be more fun alive than dead."

He barked out a short laugh and said, "I'm sure you will be. First, I want my jewels and all the money you took out of my safe, back." Pulling out a big knife, he said, "I won't kill you, but we can still feel pain. You can tell me where my things are, or you can suffer weeks of pain. Just so you know, I'd prefer you didn't tell me for a week or two. Very rarely do I get to keep a victim alive that long. Yes, you will be a whole bunch of fun while you're alive."

His voice, manner and what he was saying scared Amanda. She was barely holding on to her composure. If it wasn't for her long sleeves, she'd be showing her pimpled up arms as the chill froze her spine. "I can take you there," she said.

"No. What you will do is tell us, and one of my boys will go look. If you lie and he finds nothing, you loose something, and it won't be your head," he said firmly.

"In my apartment, bedroom closet. There's a false floor on the left side," Amanda said in defeat. If one left then there would only be two to deal with.

The man turned and said, "Ron, go check it out."

"Right, Boss," he said. Going over to Amanda's purse that was spilled on the dresser, he grabbed her keys and left.

Amanda noted their positions. The Immortal was sitting on the corner of the bed, his other thug was right behind him. That man did have a gun.

The Immortal grinned as he looked at her legs. "Ever have leg-steak? It's good. If my boy doesn't find my stuff, you'll get a taste of yours."

"You really are evil aren't you?" Amanda asked heavily.

"To the core, babe," he said with a crooked smile. "I usually just have fun with one of those disposable morals. They don't live long anyway. Course, you'll find that out first hand."

"Pictures this time?" the man behind him asked.

The immortal turned and said, "Not this one."

It was what Amanda was waiting for, jumping up, she grabbed the lamp and broke it over the immortal's head. Her ankles were sill tied, so when she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him, the chair came with her. In her flip, she smashed the chair over the thug's head, knocking him out. Her ankles now only held by bits of chair leg, she grabbed his gun as the immortal spun to face her.

A shot right between his eyebrows put him down. Quickly Amanda freed her self from the chair remains, broke the thug's neck, scooped her stuff into her purse then dug in the immortal's pocket for his keys. Having them, she fled the room.

Finding Derek's car was easy. He had a remote starter. She started his car, then found the one that was running, and took off in it for her apartment. Driving just a bit above the limit, she went home. She found a bonus in this car, he'd left his sword in the back seat, covered up. Getting to her place, she grabbed his sword and ducked down by the entry stairs.

A few minutes later, the other thug came out of the building holding a large bag. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, she swung the sword and cracked him in the side of the head with the blade flat, knocking him out. She grabbed the bag and her keys back, found her car and took off.

Amanda knew that man was going to hunt her down, and what would happen if he caught her. There was only one safe place she knew she could go. She drove north through France to get to the Chunnel and England.

.

Waiting at the depot for the porters to get her car off the train, Amanda kept a close watch around her and her senses open. She didn't see or sense anyone around. Still she had the feeling she was being watched. Once she had her car, she went to London and visited a reliable fence she knew.

Parking in an alley a block away, Amanda went into the jewelry store and saw the balding man with gray fringe around his head at his small desk inspecting a diamond.

"Hello Arnie," she said sweetly, casting him a big smile.

He looked up and beamed at her. "Amanda! How have you been? Any more items to sell?"

"A few, yes. I wanted you to have first crack at them, since you're my favorite," she said casting him a sweet gaze. Whispering she said, "I even got a blue one," and winked.

"Do tell," he said gazing at her. "Happen to have it on you?" he asked.

Amanda reached into her picket and handed him a folded over small black cloth.

Arnie took the cloth and carefully opened it. "Ahh," he said and put his inspection glass to it. "Diamonds like this are very rare and very valuable." He then looked up and her and added, "And tracked very closely. Selling this could be troublesome."

Amanda scrunched her face up and cooed, "Oh, Arnie, If anyone can do it, I'm sure you can."

He chuckled and folded the cloth back and handed it back to her. "My dear Amanda, You confidence in me is overrated. I suggest you find a less knowledgeable dealer to pawn this off on. If you have more common stones, I would like to see those."

Amanda took the cloth back and pulled out a bigger pouch. "I suppose I can keep it for a while," she said with a huff.

"Be careful it doesn't burn your pocket," he told her then took the pouch and spread the diamonds within out on a black felt cloth. He studied these one by one and muttered, "Good quality, nothing standing out, that makes them easy to sell … let me get a weight."

Amanda waited as he weighed the diamonds one by one, marking down the weight of watch then went to his calculator. He did some figuring, then said, "One hundred, thirty three thousand pounds. How's that sound for a payday?"

"An even one fifty?" Amanda asked hopefully.

Arnie eyed her, "Can't go that high, love. Since you're so pretty … One thirty five."

"Arnie, you're killing me," Amanda complained. "Maybe one forty five?" she asked .

"I have to resell them, my dear," Arnie said firmly. "Tell you what. Just for you, I'll go one forty, final offer."

"Thank you, Arnie, you're the best," Amanda said with a wide smile.

Arnie went in the back then came out with a package for her. She thanked Arnie again and left the shop. She knew those diamonds were worth probably twice as much, but then again, that was normal. Arnie had to make his money too. She went back to her car and got on. Looking in the rear view mirror, two men came into the alley side by side. She recognized the one with a bandage on his head. She should have hit him with the edge and not the flat of the blade.

"Damn," she spat, threw her car in reverse and stomped on the gas.

The men pulled guns as they dodged to the sides. Amanda back out of the alley quickly. Luckily she didn't hit anything, but a bullet did crack the windshield, spider webbing it.

She kept backing up to an intersection. There she hit the brakes to slide sideways. She put it in drive and took off down a side street. She went three blocks, then pulled over and parked. Quickly, she took everything out of the car and walked away. "I really like that car too," she grumbled.

Catching a cab, she had him take her to a car dealer to buy a new one. She didn't know how they found her so fast, but she needed to get somewhere safe and lay low for a while.

It was time to pay Duncan a visit.

.

Derek's men told him what they found. Amanda had visited a fence, just like he suspected. Her car was found not far away. Sitting in his office, he stared out the window.

It had been a big mistake getting involved with Amanda. Appearing to him as a young, new immortal, she's convinced him to take her in to 'keep her safe' and did everything he asked. Then, she'd disappeared on him. Right after that, he found the contents of his safe had also disappeared. His young play toy was a thief.

He was determined she wasn't going to get away with stealing from him. So far, she slipped away twice after she'd been found. She wasn't going to slip away again. And this time, when he had her, he was going to do things to her not even his disposable toys had suffered!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was Kaede's last day of work, and she swore people came by just to make sure she was going to let everyone know when the birth was, and let them see her little 'bundle'o joy' so they could help welcome the baby into the world. While Kaede was happy so many people came to wish her well, everyone that showed up bought something, she her last day was all but frantic.

She was so tired she called for a ride home instead of flying herself across the hills.

Getting into her regular clothes, including her "Babe's a comin!" pink shirt. She wore a skirt, since her pants didn't fit any more, but she still wore her old SEAHAWKS wool hat.

Pouring herself a lemonade, she went over to sit with the McGregor couple, Danny and Alisa, who had a two year old.

"Yer first, huh?" Alisa asked.

"Aye, an I'm nervous as a cat in a room'o rockin chairs," Kaede admitted.

The couple laughed. "Doan worry yerself!" Alisa said, chuckling. "Gittin-im out's gonna be the worst. I'm sure Kouta'll help ya wit the feedins and changins, Ya gonna feed im yerself, ain't ya?"

"Aye," Kaede said with a blush. "Me an Kouta talked, it's the healthiest fer the baby an they say it also helps the bond tween mother an baby."

"It does at that," Alisa agreed. The then elbowed Danny and added, "Corse, yer man'll wanna help wit that too."

Daniel blushed, Kaede laughed.

Loudly, Rachel said, "I have not see her."

Kaede turned to the bar to see a man with a picture eyeing Rachel. "I don't believe you. I know she's here somewhere!"

"Hey!" Kaede barked. "Rachel said she ain't seen whoever that is, leave'er alone!"

The man scowled at her and stated, "I didn't ask for your opinion, so shut up!"

Across the room, and "Ohhh" sounded. Kaede put her glass down and stood up. "Open the doors, that guy's leavin in a hurry," Kaede grated.

Quickly the inner and outer doors were flung open, the men standing to the sides, out of the way.

The man noted this and the hard look in the pink haired woman's face. He showed her the picture. "Have you seen this woman?"

Kaede replied, "Start walkin now, or else."

Thinking the pregnant woman might have a gun, and by the way those around him moved away from him, he was fairly sure she meant business. He turned and walked out. He wasn't here to get into a gun fight with a pregnant woman.

Kaede walked behind him to the door. Once he was outside, she told the guys holding the doors open, "Thank ya fer the help, lads."

"Any time, Kaede," they said. "Couse, we were waitin ta see him fly outta here."

"He narly did," Kaede said. She turn to Rachel who looked a little nervous. "Ya Ok Rachel?'

"Aye hon. Just a rude fella, doan let it bother ya," Rachel told her.

"Lemme know if he comes back, " Kaede said and returned to her seat. Part way there she stopped briefly with an 'ohh!' and looked down. She then grinned at the worried looks around her and said, "Just a kick. Think he might be tryin to come out through the side."

"That would be messy," one man said, which caused a tension breaking laugh.

Kaede sat and talked for a while until Kouta came by to pick her up. Everyone waved bye and wish her luck. Kaede promised to come back when she lost 'a bit'o weight'.

Getting home Kaede found out why a man had come, demanding if anyone had seen Amanda. She was here.

.

Derek was in a townie bar, talking to people and wondering if they'd seen his girlfriend who promised to meet him here. Seeing Jake come in, Derek waved him over.

Jake sat and shook his head. "Nothing confirmed, but a bar maid I saw recognized her picture. Saw it in her face."

"Did you press her? Offer some cash?" Derek asked.

"Didn't have the chance. This pregnant pink haired bitch ran me out. Got a feeling she was a tough one, she ordered the doors opened and a couple guys jumped to do it. The ones near me backed away," Jake said in a grumble.

Derek eyed him and asked, "Did she have pink eyebrows, red eyes?"

"Yeah, ya seen her?"

"No, but I know about her," Derek said firmly. "That's one you never want to screw with. Here, she's called the Witch if Glen Finnen. Back in Japan where she's from, she's called Kaede No Kaze. It means, The Wind of Death. She'll kill ya with a look. Stay away from that place, and her."

"A real witch?" Jake asked, "You're screwing with me?"

"I'm not. She has a bigger body count than some dictators," Derek said and took a swig of his beer. He then said, "When the other boys get back, we'll move on to the next town. We know Amanda came this way, it's just a matter of finding out where she landed."

.

"Well Hello, Amanda," Kaede said as she went into Duncan's office where Amanda was sitting across the desk from Duncan, feet up and casting Duncan an innocent smile.

"HI, Kaede, if you don't mind, I came for the birth. I heard you were pregnant," Amanda beamed.

Duncan cast a thigh smile at Kaede and said, "So goes the story. I'm waiting for the knife to appear."

"Already did," Kaede told him. "This fella came in with Amanda's picture, demanding if anyone saw her. He was harassing Rachel, I had ta boot him out. He didn look happy."

Duncan eyed Amanda. "Well? What' it about this time?" he asked.

Amanda took on a shocked look. "I don't know what you mean," she said innocently.

"Amanda, spill it," Duncan said firmly.

Amanda held her arms up in surrender and said, "Honestly, I don't know. What did he look like?"

Kaede let out a huff and asked, "So, yer staying for a while?"

"Can I stay?" Amanda asked Duncan. "I really want to see Kaede's baby. I'll help too," she offered.

Duncan looked at Kaede. Kaede knew that look, it was up to her. She nodded. "Fine by me, but if any Amanda related trouble comes by, Amanda's gonna sleep in a bog for a few days, then hopefully fer her, I'll remember where I put her."

Casting Kaede a shocked looked, Amanda said, "You wouldn't do that to me … would you?"

"Try me."

"I think ya better fess up, Amanda," Duncan told her.

"There is another immortal after me, but I DID come to see Kaede's baby," Amanda said, defending herself.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "What'd ya do?"

Waving a hand like it was nothing, Amanda said, "He made me loose my car so I … kinda pawned all his diamonds. It's not a big deal … really!"

"It's beginnin ta make sense," Duncan concluded.

Kaede turned and said, "I hafta go see Mom. Remember the bog, Amanda, just remember the bog."

Looking at Duncan, Amanda asked, "She really wouldn't …."

Duncan nodded and said, "Aye, she will."

.

Kaede talked to Inari and told her about the man at the inn, and Amanda coming to hide for a while.

Inari shook her head. "That woman's gotta learn a lesson. If ya need help gittin Amanda down in the bog, lemme know."

Kaede grinned and said, "We got at tone'er down somehow."

"Hey, mom!" Nana said as she came in, all smiles. Bouncing in place she lifted her arm and showed Kaede a silver bracelet and said, "Jeff got me this, and another one fer him. It's a 'friends forever' bracelet. When they are put tagther, they form one bracelet that says 'friends'."

"That's pretty," Kaede told her, then asked, "So Jeff's now your official boyfriend?"

"huh?" Nana asked, looking confused.

"Well, he's a boy an yer friends, so, he's yer boyfriend," Kaede explained.

Nana stared off an nothing a moment then smiled ad bobbed her head in a nod. "Yeah! Jeff's me boyfriend!" She turned and ran out to spread the good news.

Inari smiled and glanced at the doorway Nana had run though. "I'm guessin two more years an they'll be married."

Kaede giggled and said, "Depends if Mayu finds a reason 'they sound not be married,"

Inari rolled her eyes. "At least Mayu isn't whacking Jeff on his head any more."

"Nay," Kaede said, then added, "Course, Mayu doan know bout Jeff and Nana kissin an stuff outside the walls last time he was here. They got a quickie make out session in fore Mayu came back with the garden rakes."

Inari eyed Kaede. Kaede shrugged and said, "OK I was watchin from the parapets. I warned-em Mayu was comin. All I had ta do was greet-em and they sprung apart like they had a spring tween-em. So red faced ya'd thing they was on fire … course they mighta been if'n I hadn't interrupted."

Inari laughed.

Mayu came stomping in. "Mom, did ya see Nana's bracelet?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Aye, an if Nana and Jeff wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend, ya gotta let-em," Kaede said firmly.

"But … isn't that goin too far?" Mayu asked in a firm tone.

Kaede shrugged. "Not unless Nana is goin ta have a baby too," she said.

"MOM!" Mayu cried, staring at her.

"Calm yerself. Mayu, Jeff's a good boy. Leave'em alone," Kaede told Mayu for… she'd forgotten how many times.

"Mayu, doan you have any good friends?" Inari asked.

Mayu shuffled in place and said, "I'm watchin over Nana most of the time."

"Then quit watchin over Nana. She's a big girl, ya need yer own life, Mayu," Inari said firmly.

"Ya do, Mayu," Kaede said. "Unless something changes, I'm sure Jeff an Nana are goin ta be married eventually."

Mayu hung her head. "I know," she said meekly.

.

Duncan's phone he put on his desk rang. He picked it up. "McLeod."

A female voice heavily accented in Japanese asked, "Is Kouta there?"

Duncan answered her in Japanese. "He isn't due home for another two hours. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to talk to him … for a few minutes."

As she talked, Duncan realized who he was talking to. "Yuka?" he asked.

"Hai. I just wanted to hear his voice," she said meekly.

She sounded down. Sitting up, Duncan asked, "Yuka, where are you?"

"Police station in Yokohama. I got one call … so I wanted to call Kouta," she said and sniffled.

A voice in the background said, "Make it quick" hearing that, Duncan asked, "Who is there with you?"

"The arresting officer," Yuka said barely audible.

"Put him on," Duncan said firmly.

A short pause then a male voice came on. "This is officer Arita, who is this please?"

"Duncan McLeod … attorney. May I ask what the charges are against Yuka?"

"Drunkenness and lewd acts in a public place and resisting arrest."

"Yuka did THAT?" Duncan asked in a squeak.

"She did sir. We have her in an emergency blanket until her prison issued clothes arrive. Are you representing her?"

Duncan looked at Amanda, and found the perfect place to put her. "Officer, I'm in Scotland, I do not have credentials in Japan. What I will do is contact someone who can represent her. What station is she in?" he asked as he grabbed a pen and paper.

The officer told him where the arrest happened, the station he was in, and the holding building where Yuka was going while she waited for trial. Duncan wrote it all down and thanked the officer for his cooperation. The officer then hung up.

"What's Yuka up to?" Amanda asked.

Duncan gave her the paper and said, "Yuka was arrested. This is where she's being held. It's the perfect job for you. Go to Yokohama, find Yuka a lawyer. This guy who's after you won't find you and you can see some sights, and it will be helping me out."

"You going to kick me off to Japan?" Amanda asked, surprised.

"Would you rather risk taking a long nap in a bog if that guy comes back this way?" Duncan asked in return.

Amanda snapped up the paper with a huff. "I'll do it for you, Duncan. Can I at least stay for the night?"

"Sure, just get your plane reservations done. I'll take you to Preswick tomorrow morning." In the mean time, he was guarding his credit cards and cash.

.

At dinner that night, Nana was bubbly about having her very own boyfriend and showed everyone bracelet. Mayu gritted her teeth and stayed quiet. Inari was nice to Amanda, who helped make dinner.

"Are you staying a while?" Inari asked her.

"Not this time, Duncan asked me to do something for him, so I'm going to Japan tomorrow," Amanda replied.

"Why Japan?" Kaede asked.

"The Yuka girl that was here? She got arrested, I'm going to find her a lawyer."

"What did Yuka do?" Kouta asked.

Mayu couldn't keep quiet any longer. She remembered when Kaede had called Yuka for her. "Probably busted for prostitution," she spat.

Kouta frowned and in a hard tone, said, "Mayu! How could you think that about Yuka!"

Kaede sighed and said to Kouta, "She's probably right. I'll tell you about it later."

"Yuka?" Kouta asked. "I mean, that's hard to believe. Yuka is the last person I'd expect to be … one of those."

Kaede shrugged and said, "Sad, but it's her life. Like I said, tell ya about it later. At least now, she might clean'er self up an git her act tagether."

Kouta shook his head. "Never would have even suspected Yuka…." he let his words drop off.

Kaede put an arm around him. "Sorry ya had ta find out," she offered.

"Not your fault," Kouta replied and hugged her back.

Kaedes' eyes widened and she let out a squeak and looked down.

"Kaede?" Kouta asked.

"Me water broke," Kaede said weakly.

Inari got up. "It's comin, I'll call the doctor."

Kouta helped Kaede up. She bend over and barked out a yelp. "Ohh that hurt! Belly pain."

Duncan looked at the clock and announced, "Kouta start timin, that was a contraction."

"Come on," Kouta said gently and helped Kaede walk.

Kaede whined, "I'm sorry, looks like I peed meself."

Amanda got up to get on Kaede's other side. "Not your fault, your baby's coming."

Nana and Mayu both shot up. "What can Nana do?" Nana asked, looking worried.

Could ya clear the table fer me?" Kaede asked.

"Sure Mom," Nana and Mayu chorused.

With a dry chuckle, Kaede said, "Old Angus was right, he said I'd be a couple weeks early."

"Angus is old, but he knows a lot," Duncan told her.

Inari ran back in, phone in hand. "I told the doc, she said ta come in when the contractions are six minutes apart, seein how we live so far out. I'll git the couch in the TV room ready, doan take Kaede all the way up to her room." Inari ran back out.

"This is it," Kouta said nervously.

"I'tis," Kaede said with a weak smile.

Inari threw a pillow, sheet and a blanket on the couch by the time Kouta and Amanda got Kaede to the couch. Kouta knelt by Kaede's side, holding her hand. Duncan watched the clock.

Soon Kaede cried out again and gripped Kouta's hand hard.

"Ten minutes," Duncan said.

"Having a baby hurts," Kaede said vacantly.

"Hon you're just starting, it's going get worse," Amanda told her.

Becoming nervous, Kaede said, "Doan ferget ta call Rachel when we git ta the hospital. She wanted ta know."

"I'll call her," Duncan assured her.

Amanda raised a finger and said, "I got my reservation, I have to be at the airport 5AM in the morning for check in."

"That's not good timing," Duncan told her. He glanced at Kaede and added, "But it works."

"Dad, you should probably get some rest," Kaede said.

Duncan eyed her and asked, "An miss me first grandson's birth? No way. Gotta git some pictures too."

That made Kaede smile. Her smile vanished as another pain hit. She winced and cried out.

"That was only eight minutes," Duncan noted.

"Why can't she just pop out?" Kaede asked in a whine.

"Biologics," Amanda said, "There's things going on in your belly right now, and they don't all happen at once. It takes some time."

"Hang on Kaede, you can do this," Kouta coaxed.

"More fun going in than coming out," Amanda commented.

Kaede glared at her. "Do you really want to take a nap in the bog?" she asked harshly.

Amanda turned around as she smirked.

Seeing this, Inari said, "Kaede, you're nay in shape ta be doin that. I'll do it fer ya."

Amanda's smirk vanished.

Duncan laughed.

The next contraction happened in eight minutes, then seven. It wasn't long before they were six minutes apart. Inari called the doctor as Kouta and Amanda escorted Kaede out to the car. Duncan ran ahead and got the car started and to the steps at the entrance. He held the back door open as they got Kaede in.

Nana and Mayu wanted to come too. Inari drove the other car with them in it.

.

Eleven thirty at night, Rachel got the call from Duncan. Kaede was in labor and they were going to the hospital. She got dressed and ran out the door.

.

A half hour later, they made the hospital and Kaede's contractions were three and a half minutes apart. Rachel arrived as Inari and the kids were going to up Kaede's room she was rushed to.

"Inari! Where's Kaede?" Rachel called.

"Just takin ta her room, come up with us." Inari called back. She held the elevator door for Rachel.

Duncan was glad he had filled the tanks on the Cessna. Time was ticking down, and Amanda had to be at Preswick by 5AM. He did get a flight plan in with Preswick to arrive at 4:45 and depart after a drop off. It was normally a three hour flight. He was going to be pressed for time.

The contractions came quicker and harder. It was a nice birthing room Kaede was in, but at the moment, Kaede didn't even notice the paneled walls and the 'homey' atmosphere. The doctor was there and her legs were split up and apart.

"Eight centimeters," the doctor said as she looked at how far Kaede had opened up. "Kaede," she said, looking over the sheet covering her lower part down to her knees. "Yer gonna get the urge to push. Doan do it til I tell ya, then push with the contraction."

Kouta's hand was getting numb from so hard Kaede was squeezing it. Kaede was panting and sweating. "I can't, she said weakly. "I'm tired."

"Kaede, you can do it," Kouta coaxed. "When the doc tells ya, take a deep breath and push hard."

Kaede took another breath and said, "Kouta, if I doan make it, watch out fer our family."

"Stop that, you're going to do this, Kaede," Kouta said firmly.

"Ten centimeters, I can see the head," the doctor said.

"Ahhhh!" Kaede cried as yet another contraction gripped her.

"Kaede, PUSH!"

"Deep breath and push!" Kouta said firmly.

Sweat running down her face, Kaede sucked in a breath and pushed hard, her face turning red.

"More PUSH!" the doctor commanded.

"Kaede, push harder!" Kouta coaxed.

Kaede's face turned deep red.

"I got her," the doctor announced.

Kaede collapsed back, spent and looking like she was about to pass out.

A baby's cry filled the room.

"Kaede, you did it!" Kouta said happily. He kissed her on the forehead.

Kaede heard the baby cry and tried to lift her head.

The doctor cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a towel. Presenting her to Kaede, she said, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Kaede let out a giggle and said, "Our baby! Kouta, this is our baby!"

"It is," he said, and kissed her again.

"Do you have a name for her?" the doctor asked.

Quickly, Kaede said, "Kanae." Looking at Kouta, she said, "Her name is Kanae."

"That is a good name for her," Kouta agreed.

"Mr. Kikumura, can you come show me how to spell that? I have to get Kanae's vitals footprint and make out the birth certificate." Kouta went over to the tale and watched as Kanae was weighted, foot printed, then told the doctor how to spell Kanae's name in English. He then drew the Japanese symbols for her name beside the English one.

Kouta felt that somewhere in the beyond, his sister felt happy they had remembered her.

Duncan and the rest of the clan were allowed in for a short time. Kaede smiled and stayed awake as Duncan took pictures of her, Kanae and Kouta. Rachel got her pictures also.

It was getting on one thirty in the morning, and the doctor insisted Kaede needed her rest. Duncan left to take Amanda to the airport. Rachel went home to print out the pictures in 8 X 10 photos, Inari took Kouta and the kids home.

After Kanae was tucked into the nursery, she returned to Kaede's room to see if Kaede wanted a pain pill or a sleeping pill. Kaede was already passed out.

.

The next day Derek had hacked into the airport's passenger list to see if Amanda was listed. She had so many last names and changed them like socks, so he tried just her first name. There were many Amanda's on the list. No photos of the passengers though. He reduced his search to international flights. Three came up. One was a kid, flying half fare. One to the USA, and the third to the Ukraine. Amanda didn't speak Russian. He looked at the US Amanda and noted a follow on flight to California, then Japan.

Looking at the last name, he noted it was 'Raven'. Yes, she had used that last name before. The flight was already in progress. He'd missed her departure. That was fine, he knew where she was going.

.

Rachel put pictures of Kanae's birth in a bound photo album and left it on the bar so people could see 'Little Kaede'. In the afternoon, a crowd collected around the album to see mother and baby. Rachel monitored them to be sure it was locals looking at the photos, and no one tried to sneak off with one. As the dinner crowd came in, they had a Happy birthday party for little 'Can-eye.' Rachel had to smirk, it was a reason to party and get sloshed by many. Rachel assured to the ones who asked, that Kaede would be coming by as soon as she was able.

.

Amanda thankfully made it to Japan with none of those very long layovers. Three hours was the longest. Hopping a train to Yokohama, she looked for lawyers. Finding a criminal lawyer, she went in and explained the situation and paid the man. She then went to see Yuka.

Sitting at a chair in the visitors section, a glass was in front of her with a telephone on each side. The woman who was led in and sat down in front of her, she didn't recognize. Heavy makeup partially ruined by tear streaks though it and tousled hair. The woman picked up the phone.

Amanda picked up hers. "Yuka Kikumura?" she asked

"Yeah, who are you?" Yuka asked in return.

"Duncan sent me. Duncan McCloud, you remember him?" Amanda asked.

Yuka frowned and asked, "He give you my bail money?"

"Bail? No. What did you do?" Amanda asked.

"Partied in the wrong place," Yuka stated. "What did you want? If you want me to work for you, I don't come cheap, and I don't do old men."

Amanda shook her head in disgust. "You are a whore. I paid for your lawyer, slut. I was expecting at least a little of the innocent girl I knew. You've really fallen into the gutter, haven't you?"

Yuka barked out a laugh. "Innocence is for suckers," she stated. "You can waste that cute face and body you got on some guy, or you can make money with it. I got tired of chasing guys. Now, they come to me with hard cash."

Amanda scowled at her. "You will pay me back for your lawyers fees."

"No, I won't," Yuka stated. "Thanks for the donation, bitch."

"We'll see about that," Amanda said, then hung up the phone and left.

Police in Japan were very nice. Amanda went to the station and apologized profusely to the officer who arrested Yuka for her cousin's bad behavior. Wearing a low cut blouse she had his full attention. Upon sobbing in her apologies, the officer got her a cup of coffee to calm her down some. She took that time to quickly rifle though his desk and got Yuka's address.

After he came back with the coffee, she thanked him again and told him how Yuka was abused by her immediate family, and drifted off into a life of crime. He consoled her as she told of the horrid embarrassment Yuka was, a stain on her family's honor. Even though Amanda herself wasn't Japanese, her step father, from Kyoto, had instilled the importance of honor on her, lessons that she would always remember for life.

After the nice policeman got her calmed down and assured her Yuka would undergo every program they had to 'put her on the right path', Amanda thanked him again and left to scope out Yuka's apartment. It was a nice apartment in a secure building. Well, secure to most people.

A black suit and Amanda was up the side of the building to slip onto the third story balcony sliding door. Looking around, Amanda noted Yuka had some nice things. Searching, she found a safe. It was a cheap one, she had it open in one minute. Inside, she took the cash and pulled out the bag of a white drug, most likely coke. No jewels, damn it. The cash wasn't much, only a few hundred thousand yen. By itself, not enough to bother breaking in for. There was a paper that was of interest. Phone numbers of men and a quick description of what they liked. Leaving the safe wide open, she got a knife from the kitchen and went to Yuka's closet.

Amanda sliced up everything. One elegant dress, Amanda was sure she'd gotten her money's worth of payback by destroying it. Once there wasn't a whole piece of clothing left in the closet, Amanda went through Yuka's dresser drawers, The plain stuff she left. The items like the studded leather bra and the cat suit, she cut up. The handcuffs and the whip, she took. They might come in handy later.

In the bathroom were very nice fixtures. She broke the mirror, took out the light bulbs lining the mirror and threw them into the toilet to break them then turned the water shutoff off under the sink and used a kitchen knife to take the faucet handles apart and drop them in the toilet. She then wadded up paper towels and finally used a plunger handle to jam everything in place up into the drain. Good luck to the next person who took a shit here.

In the kitchen Amanda broke dishes and glasses, dumped whiskey and wine down the sink drain, leaving the bottles standing upright in the drains.

The refrigerator, she just unplugged and left the door partway open. Freezer too. There was fish in there. Amanda was glad she would not be here in about a week.

Looking around, Amanda searched for anything else she could destroy or take. Checking every drawer, she found a box on a shelf. Inside were photos of Yuka with different men. Many were of Yuka performing sex acts with them.

The bag of drugs she scattered out on the living room floor, then wrote 'payback from a bitch' in the white powder in Japanese.

She emptied the box of pictures off the balcony on the way out, the breeze scattered them on the street below. She left the box and swung over the balcony rail and climbed back down to her rented car.

Amanda went and had a nice dinner on Yuka's dime. Then booked a flight back to the US, which Yuka also nicely paid for with her attitude. Duncan wasn't using his loft in Seattle, she'd hang out there for a while.

.

Derek got to Japan and began looking for Amanda. He made contact with the Yakuza and let them know she was here to steal, and not allow them any cut. He even gave the old man a picture. He knew if they found her, they would give her a cut, right across her throat. He paid the man well to have the privilege of getting to piss on her body when they found her. They would get the other half when he go to do it.

.

Kaede and Kouta got chauffeured home by Inari with baby Kanae. Kaede was still feeling a little weak, so she postponed a trip to show off Kanae to the bar crowd. Kouta insisted he take care of Kanae until Kaede was feeling a little better. Kaede was grateful and used a breast pump to extract milk to feed their baby. She then took a 12 hour nap.

Kouta then learned about sleep deprivation. Kanae was hungry every few hours. Thankfully, on the third day Inari helped so he could get some real sleep. Even Nana took a turn feeding and changing Kanae. Taking care of Kanae became a family event. Of course, everyone wanted a picture of them holding the tiny baby.

Nana took the picture of her holding Kanae to show to Jeff. Jeff was happy to see it. Others did too, prompting a rumor that it was Nana and Jeff's baby. A rumor Mayu worked hard to correct. She was only partially successful. She was not happy that Nana wasn't upset by the rumor.

Kaede was finally feeling more like herself and called Rachel to say they were coming for dinner tomorrow. Kaede knew there was going to be a big crowd awaiting them. Kaede coaxed Kouta into a trip once the Inn crowd saw Kanae. She wanted to go to Seattle and show Kanae to Uzuki.

Kouta offered Kaede a sad smile and said, "I think she knows, hon."

Looking down at the baby in her arms, Kaede said, "Yer right. Still, I haven't visited Uzuki in a while. I'm sure her stone's a mess."

Kouta now had three drivers for his trucks, the Kouta Trucking company was doing well. Lately, he was more of an office person than a driver and had routes out to Edinburgh and down to Inverness. They could afford a vacation. "I'll set it up," he assured her.

.

Yuka hated jail. Some nasty guard was always nearby, and her cell was the pits, and it was lonely. Thankfully her pimp came to visit. The heavily tattooed man was waiting for her at the visitor both. He picked up his phone as he eyed her.

Yuka sat down and picked up her phone. "Hey Akira," she said casting him a smile.

"You got someone angry," Akira stated. "I went to your place. It's trashed and it stinks," he stated.

Yuka's face opened in surprise. "Who was it?"

"Police got prints, but besides robbing you, they destroyed the place. Your clothes are all ripped up, the refrigerator and freezer doors were open, and now you're charged with drug possession since the stuff was scattered all over the apartment. You do know you're in big trouble for that, don't you?"

"Who would do that?" she asked in a gasp. Her antics on the street would get her a hefty fine and maybe a month or so in jail, but for drugs, she would do hard time. "I'll give you the combo to my safe…"

"It was open and cleaned out," he stayed heavily.

"What?"

"Like I said, you were robbed. The only clue the police found was a message written in the drugs scattered on the floor. 'Payback from the bitch'. Do you know what that means?" he asked.

Yuka thought for a moment, then said, "Amanda! Amanda must have …. brought in the drugs to screw me over!" Yuka stated.

Akira shrugged and said, "They were all over in your apartment. Cops came to ask me about them. I'm not happy with that, Yuka. There's also many clients not happy that pictures of you with them were found scattered on the street. Now, who is this Amanda?"

Yuka tightened her grip on the phone. "I don't know her last name. I do know she's a thief."

"A thief that you angered, apparently. Describe her."

"European, slim, short dark hair, pretty. Can you find her?" Yuka asked.

"Many people are looking for an Amanda," Akira stated. "Look, I'm working with the law to find this woman. Many people want to find her. Do you have any idea of where she could be?"

Working with the law meant the Yakuza were after Amanda. Yuka hated Amanda. She had no reason to hold back any information. "I do. I know a few places she might be…"

.

Once Akira got his information, he left. Outside the visiting room he was collared by two policemen. They walked him to an office where he was sat down. The detective across the desk asked, "You should know we listen to conversations, why were you so free in your questions?"

"Simple," Akira stated. "We don't want trouble. This Amanda is trouble. Yuka did something stupid, but she is not a drug addict, nor does she deal. The drugs found in her place had no reason to be there. She knows who it was who put them there. By the scene, that break in was obviously an action to hurt Yuka as much as possible. I know you think what the girls do is immoral, but I ensure pains are taken to protect them. I wanted you to hear that so you know who to go after."

"When did you go into that apartment?" the detective asked firmly.

"As soon as I could after the other police weren't round," Akira admitted. "Yes, I know, I violated a crime scene. It was more important to know what happened and get as many details as I could, and to give you the information needed to find the guilty party."

"You risk going to jail to help us?"

Akira sat back and firmly said, "I know I will be spending some time behind bars. That is a given now. I accept it. I did it for Yuka. Although she was a Baka and got arrested, she is not involved with drugs at all. I'm sure she will do her time for what she did. I am doing my best to ensure she will not do time for something she didn't do."

The detective nodded and said, "Very honorable of you. From the places described, this Amanda travels the world. How can you possibly find her?"

Akira shrugged and said, "I can't, but if her name and likeness is given to Interpol, I'm sure she will turn up someplace."

"Is the Yakuza going to look for her?"

"Not to my knowledge. She has stolen in Japan, and is not Japanese, so if someone decides she needs to be punished, I would not be surprised," Akira told him.

"Can you get a picture of this Amanda?"

"At the moment, no. However, she must have arrived on a plane. If Yuka is shown photographs, I am positive she can identify this Amanda."

The detective had already gotten photos of Amanda when she came to visit Kikumura Yuka. He also knew the man across the desk from him. He wasn't violent and did watch out for his prostitutes. He was a criminal, but much more honorable than others. He pondered for a moment, then said, "You will be charged with violating police barriers. That is all. Once you sign a statement that everything you told me is true to your knowledge, and see a judge and pay a bail, you may go. You will be informed of your trial date."

Akira got up and bowed. "Thank you, Detective."

.

The constables in Scotland were not eager to go accusing the Witch of Glen Finnen, nor any of her family for harboring a criminal. A local policeman was selected to go find out what they knew. He visited the inn where she worked first, and was told Kaede just had a baby, and would be coming by to show off her little bundle of joy. He waited for the 'baby' reception.

Clarence McGruff went into the Lenui Inn to find it packed. At a table in the corner, Kaede was with her husband and talking to a few couples. Currently the baby was rapped in blankets and settled in Kaede's arms. He went over and beamed them a smile.

"Ah! Such a wonderful little lass! Congratulations," he said heartily.

"Thank you," Kaede replied with a smile. "Her name's Kanae, in honor of Kouta's sister."

"Kin I as ya a question? Do ya know an Amanda, short dark hair, slim, bout five six?" Clarence asked.

Both Kouta and Kaede frowned at him. "What'd she do?" Kaede asked in a grumble.

"Got in trouble. We've been lookin fer her," Clarence replied. "Have ya seen her?"

"Aye, she came here short while back, we kicked her on her way," Kaede told him.

"If she comes back will ya tell us?" Clarence asked.

"If I doan put her in the bog, sure," Kaede said firmly.

"Ya doan like her?"

"She's trouble and needs to be taught a lesson," Kaede stated.

Clarence knew what happened to people caught in bogs. "That's some lesson," he commented. He also understood if Amanda showed up, she'd most likely be drowned in a bog.

"Aye," Kaede agreed.

"Well, thank ya fer talkin to me, and enjoy yer youngin," Clarence said and tipped his hat to them. He understood that if this Amanda did come back here, she was a dead woman. Apparently she'd done something to anger the witch and had managed to get away. She wouldn't be getting away if she dared return.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 **Note : Sorry this took so long to get done guys.**

After the Leuni Inn reception, Dunan flew Kouta, Kaede and their little bundle of joy, Kanae, to Seattle. He had to stop in Harford to gas up and go through customs, but flew on after a short stop. He got the couple and their baby to the rental car place and headed back. Knowing the commercial flight seats weren't very comfortable, he'd decided to fly them there himself.

Taking the rental car to the loft over the Do-Jo, it was early afternoon. They went in to see Charlie, and found Charlie in his office with three other men. Charlie looked a little nervous.

Kaede eyed the men as she walked to the office. One saw her, he tapped another on the shoulder. The three men moved to file out. Kaede said in a firm tone, "Stop right there."

She had seen the man in the middle before, he held his hands up to the sides to stop the other two. "I'm looking for Amanda," he stated.

"Charlie, everything OK?" Kaede asked as she eyed the man in the middle.

Charlie got up, looking relieved. "Yeah Kaede, it's all good."

Kaede eye the men and said, "I see ya round here any more, and no one will every be seein ya again. Take a hike."

"Yes, Ma'am," Derek said. He led his men around Kaede, giving her a wide berth and left.

Charlie came out and swung an arm at the door. "Who were those guys?"

"Amanda trouble. If ya see Amanda, tell'er I wanna talk ta her," Kaede said flatly.

"Ah, sure." Charlie said, then beamed her a smile, "You had your baby! Congratulations!" He shook Kouta's hand and gave Kaede a loose hug. "So, what's her name?"

"Kanae, after Kouta's sister who died," Kaede said. To Kanae, she said, "This is your Uncle Charlie."

"Hey Kanae," Charlie said grinning broadly. Kanae had an arm out of her blanket. Charlie put his finger in her hand and gently shook it. "Please to meet you."

Kanae looked up at him.

"So, how you two been doing? How's Duncan and the Mrs.?"

"They're good. Kouta had a fleet of trucks now in his trucking business," Kaede said proudly.

"It's only three trucks," Kouta said with a wince. "One's usually off the road to get fixed."

"Well, hey, you're moving up," Charlie told him encouragingly. "No one ever got a big business going right away starting from scratch, so you're doing good."

"Thanks," Kouta said, appreciating the praise. "You're doing well here?"

Charlie looked around and said, "I'd like to say it's stable. The truth? If it wasn't for Duncan, I'd probably be sunk. Most kids today want flash, not substance."

"Substance is important," Kouta told him.

"I think so too. That's why I keep at it," Charlie agreed.

A Japanese man in a suit walked in. He came up to them and bowed. "Excuse me, please. I am looking for an Amanda. I have a picture here."

Kaede eyed him. Kouta an her both saw the thick tattoos on his neck. There was no doubt the Yakuza was looking for Amanda. Kaede said, "I will handle Amanda. Go tell your bosses Kaede No Kaze said the problem will be solved."

The man looked at her. In Japanese, he asked, "I though you were legend?"

Kaede replied in Japanese, "I gave Amanda a chance to behave herself. She obviously has not. The fault is mine for letting her go once. It will not happen again."

"You say you are the Wind of Death…" he stopped speaking as his arms were clamped to the sides by nothing.

"I say what is true. I will find Amanda and punish her," Kaede stated. She let the man go.

The man bowed and said, "I shall inform the appropriate people. Good day."

"Good day," Kaede replied and bowed her head.

The man turned and left.

Charlie eyed the man, then Kaede. ""What was that about?"

"Amanda has been a bad girl. If she comes by, tell her I need to see her. Don't make me track her down," Kaede replied.

Charlie winced and said, "She passed through yesterday. I told her Duncan called and said she couldn't stay in the loft unless he was there."

Kaede grinned and said, "I'll go look."

Going up, Kaede didn't find Amanda, or any proof she'd been there. She did do some dusting while Kouta changed Kanae and put her down for a nap. Once Kanae was awake and hungry, Kaede got her up and fed her. After that, she went to the graveyard and showed her to Uzuki. Kouta cleaned off the stone as Kaede talked to her sister.

Kaede waited as they walked around, but that day and the next when they got ready to leave, she saw no signs of Amanda.

.

Amanda figured once Yuka discovered her apartment, she would fuck some Yakuza guy for free enough that he'd come looking for her. Maybe even pay him. Not right away though, she'd stolen Yuka's money. The places Yuka knew about were in Seattle and the castle in Scotland. She didn't know about Duncan's cabin up in Canada, so Amanda went there.

Duncan had a nice cabin, and easy to break into. In no time, Amanda was feeling quite at home here. It had been a long time since she had 'roughed' it', and the quiet was nice. Especially since she was being looked for. She spent a few days just lazing about, then decide to go chop some wood to refill the wood bin.

Changing her mind, she knew Duncan kept plenty of wood in the shed. She'd just fill it from there. Use to being alone, she didn't study her surroundings, and never saw the scope or the rife barrel aimed at her. The shot took her by surprise. The bullet went into her back and mushroomed in her heart. She dropped flat, dead before she hit the ground.

Derek and his men quickly raced up and grabbed her to drag her into the woods to the place they had made for her. "Remember, keep the ropes plentiful and tight!" he told his men.

.

Amanda woke with a gasp, feeling her heart thump into action again. She felt cold and couldn't move. She was bound on an X-frame, tipped up from horizontal. Her arms were bound from her wrists to her upper bicep. Her legs were bound from her ankles up to her upper thighs, and she was naked.

"Awww SHIT!" she spat.

"You just might," Derek said and walked into view. "You have caused me a ton of grief. Now, it's payback time."

Amanda swallowed hard. She wasn't going to get out of this one. ""So, you have to tie me up to take my head?" she asked. "Not even give me a sporting chance?"

Derek cast her an evil grin. "I'm not taking your head," he told her. "No, you will live though this, but you will not be happy." He drew out a serrated knife. He glanced at it and said, "I was going to sharpen it up nice and sharp. As I thought about it, I decided dull was best for what I have in mind."

"Hey, I never did anything this bad to you!" Amanda stated.

Derek went over and sat on her stomach. With a grin he said, "Don't worry, you will get free eventually. The rope is cotton, it will rot away in time." He grabbed a breast and kneaded it roughly, "And if you don't like my attentions, well, I can make it so you don't have to feel it."

"You are a sick shit, just kill me!" Amanda spat.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "No. Rape, mutilate, but I won't kill you. You are going to live in agony for quit a while."

Amanda's mind raced. "OK, look," she said desperately, "I can get your diamonds back. I can get you anything you want, OK?"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and said, "And if I let you free, you flee. Not happening. Shall I tell you what I'm going to do? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

In wavering tone, Amanda pleaded, "I'll do anything you want, just … don't DO THIS"

Derek pointed the knife, waving it at her and said, "Let me give you a sample of what's going to happen." He reached over her knee where he'd purposely left a gap in the rope and laid the knife on her skin. "You know what cannot be healed? Tendons." He then pushed hard and sawed into her leg above her knee. Amanda screamed and flailed her head, but otherwise she wasn't able to move. She wailed out, Derek cut down with blood spurting up. He saw her thigh muscle retract.

Getting up off her, Derek knelt down behind her head as Amanda cried. "This is just a start. A preview, if you will. That alone will ensure you never walk again. Once I'm done, even if you can wiggle yourself out of this, None of your joints will have muscles attached. I'm sure you'll be able to flop around on the ground, but that's about it."

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Amanda screamed.

"Yup," Derek said with a huff. "I am. I get off on this, or rather, get off in you while I'm doing this. I will tell you, whoever does take your head will get some pretty terrifying visions upon taking your Quickening. It might even drive them insane."

"Please, kill me," Amanda begged.

Derek ached his eyebrows. "Wow, that was fast. Usually it take a few cuts and a good banging to elicit a beg for death," he said. He laid his knife on her neck. "Shall I" he asked.

Amanda stiffened and said, "Do it."

He pulled the knife away and told her, "No." He got up and walked away. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "I'll be back in a while. I never said it was going to be fast. Gotta see if the boys want some of you before I really fuck you up"

Amanda crimped her tearing eyes shut and whispered, "Someone help me, please?"

.

Kaede remembered the cabin Duncan had on his island. The place where Duncan and Kassandra taught her to hone her skills. She talked about it with Kouta and he eagerly agreed, that was the perfect place for Kaede to spend a few quiet days to just take care of Kanae and relax. A place where no one would bother them at all. Kaede was looking forward to quiet and peaceful.

Kouta drove the rental up the dirt roads, not sure where he was going. Well, 'road' in this case was a loose term, meaning a path clear of trees that was flat enough for the SUV to negotiate the steep and shallow banks, a stream, small greenery and rocky ground they were crawling over.

"Dad usually just walked up this path," Kaede explained. "Thanks for driving it," she said and beamed Kouta a smile.

Kouta smiled back. "Anything for you, my love. Besides, I want to see this cabin. I bet it's not one of those perfect pre-made ones, is it?"

Kaede laughed. "Hardly. Though Dad did do a great job on it. Said it took'im fifteen years, and when he gits up here, he works on in a bit each time. When he brought me here with Kassandra ta practice me skills, he did some work on the shed. Nothin great, just a new door he made an soaked in linseed oil fore he put it up." With a grin she added, "Had me chopping an cuttin firewood ta give me practice."

"So this is a long time project for him?"

"Aye. It's a beautiful place and no one bothers ya." Kaede said with a gentle smile.

Kouta drove on and negotiated a side hill, then went down a hill to see a beach and nothing but water in front of him. Kaede pointed at an island and said, "There it tis,"

Kouta looked over the long, low island. He could see nothing but trees. "Pretty."

"Canoes are over there, in that thing that looks like humped up brush." Kaede said, pointing.

Kouta stopped by the brush pile that, looking at it closely, he noted there was a low building under the brush. They got out and the building was empty. The canoes were gone. They also noticed another car in the woods, partially hidden in brush.

Kaede frowned. "Who took our canoes?" she asked no one.

"Whoever that car belongs to," Kouta said, pointing it out.

The sound of a far off scream wafted over the air. The both turned to look at the island. The scream wasn't one of surprise, it was a long scream that told of agony.

"Hold'er," Kaede said and passed Kanae to Kouta.

Kouta took his daughter. "Kaede, we can't get over there," he said.

"Aye, I kin." Kaede replied. She took off her shoes and socks, light jacket and her skirt. Glaring at the island, she stated, "An they be not happy when I find'em!"

Kaede raced to the edge of the water, then catapulted herself out as far as she could. Diving into the water 60 yards from land, she hit the water like a torpedo. She had a brief moment of 'cold shock' from suddenly being immersed. Her anger at someone doing something bad on her father's island pushed her on. She swam fast underwater using her invisible Arms. She surfaced to get a breath and her bearings. Seeing she was over half way there, she also saw the canoes at the dock. She angled away from the dock to swim to mid point on the island, away from the dock and cabin. Coming up to the shore, she reached up and grabbed a thick tree branch by the water and hauled herself up into the trees.

Humans didn't look up unless they had a reason to. Kaede climbed then jumped tree to tree, pausing in between jumps. From being soaked in cold water, and now in the cool air, her skin and nipples were pimpled up hard.

She wasn't happy.

Listening carefully as she hung from the trunk of a pine, she heard what sounded like a man grunting. A woman cried out, then a male laugh. She noted the direction and headed that way.

Towards the other side of the island, she saw a horrid sight. A woman was tied up and bleeding from a deep cut in her leg as a man raped her. Another stood nearby, watching. She searched but didn't find a third. Jumping to another tree, she got behind the men.

The man raping the woman slapped her hard and got off her. "You're turn Eddie!"

"No, MY turn," Kaede stated. Both men looked up at her, gaping. She shot two Arms out and wrapped them around their necks. She hauled them up even with her, 30 feet in the air. The men kicked furiously and grabbed at their necks as they gaped in wide eyed in terror at her.

"Had yer fun. My turn," Kaede growled. She let them drop fifteen feet back down then jerked up hard. Their head tore off to tumble to the ground with their bodies that were pumping blood.

Jumping out to avoid the mess of blood and bodies on the ground, Kaede landed and went to untie the woman, and saw it was Amanda.

Amanda cried, "Kaede, thank GOD ! Get me out of here, there's a third guy here, he's going to torture me!"

"That's it, three of them?" Kaede asked.

Amanda nodded. "Yes, yes, we have to get out of here!" she hissed.

"Ya brought yer trouble here," Kaede said, frowning at her.

"He's an immortal, you have to take his head," Amanda said, stressing her point.

"Yer trouble," Kaede stated and jumped back up into the trees to head for the cabin.

Amanda gaped at her. "Kaede? Kaede, where at you going?" she cried softly. "Kaede, you have to get me off this thing!"

Kaede jumped from tree to tree, disappearing into the distance.

"Damn it!" Amanda spat.

.

Kaede searched as she headed for the cabin, looking for another intruder. Approaching the cabin, she noted smoke coming out of the chimney and a lamp burning, lighting the kitchen window. The door opened and a man strode out, heading towards her. Kaede kept the tree trunk between them and lowered herself just above head height. When he walked by she grabbed him and threw him into another tree.

Derek hit the tree face first, stunned by the sudden attack, he spun and pulled his pistol.

"Shoot if yer feelin lucky," Kaede said as she eyed him.

Derek looked up to see the Witch on the tree trunk above the ground. This was one not to tempt fate with. He tossed the gun down and raised his hands. "I got no beef with you."

"Then why ya torturing an raping someone on my family land?" Kaede asked in a hard tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours." Derek offer apologetically.

He felt a breeze on his cheek, then pain in his right shoulder, and his right arm dropped to the ground. He cried out and held the stump. "I didn't know!" he cried. "Just please, let me go."

"Just so ya know, I doan mind ya teachin Amanda a lesson. It's where yer doin it," Kaede explained. "Seein how ya know where this place is, I can't let ya go."

Derek picked up on she knew who Amanda was. "Amanda stole from me, she deserves to be punished!" he said firmly.

"Ain't arguing with ya," Kaede replied. "An she will be. Just not by you." Kaede then sliced his head off. The body fell. It glowed, a few lightning bolts flashed in random directions close enough that Kaede leapt away. Once the show died down, Kaede came back to drag the body, carrying the head by it's hair, over to the other ones by Amanda, who was still tied tight to the log frame.

"Kaede, good, you got him!" Amanda said happily.

Ignoring Amanda, Kaede dug a deep hole and tossed the bodies in, then covered them up and packed the ground down. She then dug another hole.

Watching, Amanda asked, "What are you doing? You buried all three, didn't you?"

Kaede glanced at her and said, "We come here ta have some peace, not deal with more trouble. Ya brought trouble here, Amanda."

"I didn't even know I was being followed!" Amanda cried. "How could I know they were going to come here?"

"They've been following ya fer a while, an ya knew it," Kaede replied. "That's why ya come here ta hide. Ya got yerself in trouble and ya bring yer troubles ta Dad. That ain't happenin no more."

Kaede finished the second hole then lifted Amanda, X frame and all, over to the hole. "Amanda, ya need ta be punished for bringin trouble to me family," Kaede told her. Carefully. Kaede cut the logs apart so only the chunks her arms and legs were tied to what remained.

Her arms and legs held straight, Amanda managed to clumsily stand up. She glanced at the hole. "Kaede, what are you doing? Look, the trouble's over, let me loose and I'll go."

Kaede shook her head. "Ain't a bog, but I think you'll get the point. It doan make me feel good doin this, but ya gotta learn ta behave." Kaede then lifted Amanda up over the hole.

"You don't have to do this!" Amanda said firmly.

"Aye, lass, I do," Kaede said and dropped Amanda into the hole.

Amanda let out a yelp as she fell to the bottom. With her limbs held stiff, Amanda tried to struggle up to stand. "Kaede, Stop! OK,OK! I get it, don't bother Duncan with my troubles any more! I will have to deal with them myself! I learned my lesson, OK?"

Kaede squatted down and looked down on Amanda's frightened face. In an apologetic tone, she said, "The thing is lass, I doan believe ya. I mean ta instill upon ya that it'll nay happen any more. Ya gotta stay outta trouble. I doan think ya quite understand that. Ya've gotten off easy too many times."

"You can't bury me, naked and tied up at the bottom of a hole!" Amanda cried.

Kaede thought for a second, then said "Yer right." She looked around and found a long branch She snapped off the twigs and smaller branches to more or less make a pole. She put it down the hole by Amanda and said, "Grab on."

Amanda grabbed the branch and hauled herself to her feet, her face showing relief. "I promise I'll be good," Amanda said firmly.

Dirt, rocks and sticks poured into the hole. Material quickly filled the hole up past Amanda's hips. Amanda cast a shocked look at Kaede.

Kaede motioned to the stick and said, "Yer right, I can't bury ya at the bottom. With this branch, now I know where ta look fer ya in case I fergit where ya are."

"But..." Amanda complained briefly before her head was covered in dirt and rocks. Her hands wiggled and twitched, then they were covered up, still on either side of the branch. Kaede filled the hole then added some loose stone around the branch to mark the spot. She then went to the dock to go get a canoe. She was chilled and wanted to get warm and check on her family.

.

Kouta saw Kaede in the canoe coming. and turned the car back on and put the heat on full. Kanae was tucked into her car seat. Kouta went down to the shore with her jacket. The instant Kaede was out, he had it around her shoulders and lead her to the car.

"You were gone a while, I was getting worried," Kouta said and helped Kaede into the car.

Kaede hugged herself. Kouta got in on the other side and held her. "Who was over there?" he asked.

In a grumble, Kaede said, "Amanda and some fellas who were after her. I took care'o it."

Sadly, Kouta shook his head. "Of course, it wasn't her fault?" he asked.

"Nay, Amanda doan see she needs ta stop gittin in trouble, so I gave'er some time ta think bout it."

"Amanda's staying in the cabin?" Kouta asked.

"Nay, she's got her own little place in the woods. Right beside the trespassers who were treatin her bad."

"Cabins?"' Kouta asked.

"Nay, holes in the ground."

"You're not worried about them climbing out?"

"I filled the holes in after I put'em in," Kaede said defensively.

"So, you killed them?"

Kaede shrugged. "If they weren't dead already, they will be by now."

Kouta let out a sigh and said, "Well at least we'll have some peace."

"Aye. I'm warming up some, Lemme git dressed in dry stuff, then we kin git over ta the cabin."

.

Going over to the island, Kouta and Kaede straightened up the cabin. during the evening, they sat by the fireplace. Kouta ensure Kaede stayed warm with the thick woolen blankets. She fell asleep on the couch in front of the flickering fire. Kouta slid up to keep from waking her up and took care of Kanae and kept the fire fed.

"Kouta?" Kaede asked softly.

Kouta went over to hold her searching hand. "I'm here, my love."

Kaede pulled him close, Kouta got laid down on the couch with her. Kaede held him tight and fell back to sleep.

.

In the morning, Kaede made breakfast. Kouta helped clean up. The trio took a walk to the other end of the island then returning to the cabin, Kouta made a 'baby sling' to help carrying Kanae a little easier. Being a newborn, Kanae gazed in wonder at everything. Kouta noted Kanae looked at everything in wonder, even her own hands. The pink fuzz on her hair had stubby little horns poking out. She looked so cute.

Around noon, Kanae began to fuss and cry. Kaede fed and changed her, Kouta passed things out of the diaper bag as Kaede needed them, then put the used diapers in the garbage bag.

Heading for the cabin, Kouta asked, "Are you going to tell Duncan about Amanda? Where she is?"

Kaede nodded and said, "Aye. I'll check on her later Taday. Bet she's died a couple times by now. I doan wanna drive'er nuts, just understand she has ta changin'er ways."

"What do you mean, died a couple times?" Kouta asked.

"Amanda's immortal, she doan stay dead," Kaede explained. "Course, if she comes round and their ain't no air, she dies again. It's a cycle that I'm sure she'll be glad to stop repeatin."

They stopped at the cabin to grab a bite to eat, then wander off in the woods towards where Kaede buried Amanda. It took some searching, but the broken pieces of log and branch, plus the upright branch in the ground with the stone around it showed Kaede where Amanda was. Kouta held Kanae as Kaede snapped the branch off and began digging around it. not long after she started digging, the stub of branch wiggled for a minute or so, then stopped.

Kaede dug down to Amanda's hands and dug around them as to not harm Amanda. Digging a trench around Amanda, Kaede exposed her elbows to have Amanda's hands become animated, and trying to flail, knocking some dirt aside. They quieted down by the time Kaede dug deep enough to show the top of Amanda's head. Kaede had cleared the dirt down to around her shoulders when Amanda's head flew back and she sucked in a gasping breath.

"Do ya think I'm serious yet?" Kaede asked.

Amanda coughed and sucked in a few more breaths. She tried to move her arms. Kaede cut the ropes and got the rope and branch pieces out of the hole. Amanda wiped off her face and took a few more breaths of air. She looked up at Kaede. In a hollow tone, Amanda looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. You'll never hear from me again."

Kaede laid down by the hole and gazed at Amanda. "Took the wind outta yer sails, I see. Amanda, the point is not ta get ya to go away. The point is ta realize ya do harm when ya go stealin, especially when ya git in over yer head and come runnin fer help. I doan hate ya, Amanda. Ya've done good fer me, and Dad. Ya help us when we needed it. The thing is, ya also cause us trouble. Dad, meself, none of us want ta see ya hurt. Suppose Kouta and I hadn't come up here? What woulda happened to ya?"

Amanda let out a weak chuckle. "I would have been in deep trouble."

"Aye. I kilt and buried those men. The thing is if they hadn't been chasin ya, I wouldn't have had ta do that. If ya hadn't did whatever ta make'em mad, there wouldn't have been a problem, would there?"

Amanda looked at Kaede briefly and shook her head.

"So, why were they chasin ya?"

Amanda said, "Derek was an asshole, so I cleaned out his safe and took everything of value."

"Ya were thevin."

Amanda nodded. "He was a little better at tracking me than I thought."

"That's how ya git in trouble, Amanda. Stop thevin," Kaede stated.

Amanda cracked a grin and said, "You really are Duncan's daughter."

"I am," Kaede agreed.

"Can I get out of the ground now?" Amanda asked.

"Aye, Lemme git ya something ta wear. Doan go away," Kaede said and got up.

Amanda looked at herself, buried up to her shoulders in the ground with logs still wrapped to hr legs. Like she was going anywhere.

Amanda did learn one big lesson. Little Kaede was indeed growing up. She had never imagined that Kaede would ever have the nerve to bury someone alive. Kaede had buried her alive, then had given her a Duncan-like lecture afterwards. She got the distinct impression that if Kaede found out she was in trouble from stealing again, it would not be just a day she spent underground, dying/coming back/dying again. That really rattled Amanda. Kaede hadn't yelled or acted mean, she just told Amanda what she was doing, then did it. Amanda felt a little sorry for that baby if she ever misbehaved.

The blanket Kaede brought to put around her after she got Amanda out of the ground was replaced by one of Duncan's sweatshirts after Amanda got cleaned up. Amanda couldn't hold any weight on her leg. The cut above her knee healed, but the tendon was still severed. Kaede gave her a walking stick so she could hobble around until Kaede figured out how to fix her leg.

It did amaze Amanda that the same woman who buried her alive, was now tending to her injury. She used to smirk when she head about Kaede, or rather, The Witch, being the scariest person on the planet. All she felt now was that the statement was accurate. Kaede could be very scary if she chose to be.

.

In searching for a job, Roberta was seriously considering a line of work she'd never thought of before. Private Investigator. Here in Scotland, it was much the same as anywhere else. Seeing how investigators were slim, she found out why. Since the police had all of their investigators in Scotland yard, in small places like Glen Finnen, it could be months before a real investigator was assigned to the case. PI's here had to be certified with the police and could be called on to take on police driven cases. It wasn't just find out who was cheating on who, or tracking the daughter's movements at night. If she got her license, she could well be going to a judge to request a search warrant, or going to the police station to question people or inspect evidence.

Roberta signed up for the entrance exams, and passed to get into the school. The third day there, they were covering 'do's and 'dont's with people they came in contact with. The instructor put up a picture of Kaede on the screen.

"Anyone know who this is?" he asked.

A young man in the front said, "People call her the Witch of Glen Finnen, right?"

"They do," the instructor agreed. "Kaede Kikumura. A barmaid in Glen Finnen that can perform magical like feats. Here's a picture of one of the worst she's done that we know of."

Next was a picture of the castle ruins with headless bodies, entrails and head lying on the floor with blood everywhere.

"This was inside the ruins in the Tidal bay, outside Glen Finnen. Those corpses you see had kidnapped her daughter and raped her. By looking at the scene here, you'd think a bomb had been set off. The bomb was Kaede Kikumura, weaponless, went in and tore those men apart. There's those who say she is a demon, other call her Wind of Death, still others say she is Vengeance from heaven. One thing there is no doubt about. Kaede Kikumura is extremely dangerous. She can fly a kid around a barroom for fun," Motioning to the photo, he added, "Or splatter armed terrorists all over the place before they can even fire a shot. Not someone to mess with. If you ever meet her or have reason to go speak with her, be respectful and very, very careful. We also have fair assurance that if you need assistance, she does assist law enforcement. What you do not want to do, is play 'bad cop' with her. She will show you what 'bad' truly is. Any reports on her are to go to Scotland Yard headquarters in London. Do not expect feedback."

Remembering the 'blood Eagle' the Miami force found in Richard's shop, Roberta let out a snort.

The instructor asked, "Miss Vasquez, you have something you want to say?"

"Sorry," she offered. "Only to add, everything you says is an ... understatement. In Florida, I saw what happens to bad guys that they go after. Whoever sees what they do to murderers and the like will cure anyone from committing a crime."

"There was something rather gruesome you witnessed?" he asked

"I didn't witness it, the patrolmen wouldn't let me in. One man who'd murdered a shop keeper was found turned into what was described as a Blood Eagle. It was very gruesome. There is no proof of who did it, but I found out who was behind it."

"And what is a blood Eagle?"

"Hung up like a crucifixion, but facing the hanging instrument. Slit down the back, ribs pulled out their back and bent outside their body like small wings, but not enough damage to kill them right away. They live in agony until they bleed to death or die from shock," Roberta explained.

Several faces in the class scrunched up.

"Kaede and her mother believe in an eye for an eye," Roberta stated. "No chance of reprieve, no mercy. Kill someone, and you die. Period. Also, no solid proof they did it. They don't even have to touch their victims or be standing near them."

Pointing to her the instructor said, "That is why you want to treat Kaede and her mother gently. They are on the side of law and order, just ... not in a conventional manner. We want to keep to keep it that way. Now, let's talk about the working relationship with the police..."

.

Amanda sat on the couch with her left let up. Kaede was leaned over her leg, concentrating on the dip just above Amanda's knee that looked like an invisible band was over it, the tendons there were all cut through. It did surprise Kaede that now, Amanda was meek as a lamb. No prodding, not trying to get her to go out 'for some fun' : IE. let's go rob someplace.

At the moment, Kaede had tendrils of mind hand in Amanda's knee. She found the knee end of the tendons, but the ones connected to her thigh muscles were curled back and shriveled. Like a rubber band that had been cut, they had retracted. "Relax your leg as much as possible. Try hard not to twitch,' Kaede said.

"OK," Amanda said.

Kaede pulled the tendons down so they were at least straight, then pulled one towards the knee. She stretched it some and touched it to the raw end at the knee. A tiny flash, and it connected itself. Amanda's own healing repaired it as soon as the ends touched. Kaede pulled another down. Amanda's leg twitched. She lost her grip and the tendon recoiled back into it's broken rubber band position.

"Sorry," Amanda offered.

Kaede got another grip on it and pulled it down to hold it against the piece coming off her knee. After a moment, the small spark healed that one. It took a while, but Kaede got her tendons back together. Her knee lost the invisible band look.

Kanae began crying. Kouta went to see to her.

Getting up, Kaede held out her hand. "Up, let's see if it works."

Amanda took Kaede's hand and tentatively stood. he bent her knee carefully, then with a bit more movement. Standing on her own, Amanda smiled. "I don't know how to thank you!" she breathed in relief.

Eyeing Amanda, Kaede said, "Ya do, lass."

Amanda grew a grin and asked, "Stop stealing, right?"

"Aye. Ya hafta find another way ta git yer jollies," Kaede agreed.

"And suggestions?" Amanda asked. "Don't tell me I have to find a job to support myself."

Kaede grinned and said, "Ya'd suck as a barmaid."

"I would."

"Doan ya got any cash left from all that stealin all these years?" Kaede asked.

Amanda shrugged and said, "Not really. I like expensive things so I never thought about saving. I just find another juicy place to hit. The only thing I have in my account is a few hundred thousand pounds."

"OH, is THAT all?" Kaede said in pretend shock. "Wow, yer all but destitute."

"Yeah," Amanda agreed with a sigh.

Kaede shook her head. Amanda was indeed sad she wasn't real rich at the moment. "How about if ya talk ta Dad about investin? Ya know, use yer money to make more. He's got money all over the place 'cause he puts it in places where it grows, and he doan spend foolishly."

Amanda told her, "I'm not Duncan, I don't know the first thing about investing."

"Then talk ta Dad and find out," Kaede stated.

"He won't take me seriously," Amanda complained. "He'll think I'm trying some kind of scam or something."

"Naww, why would Dad think that?"' Kaede asked in a sarcastic tone, eyeing her.

Amanda nodded and said, "I'm not know to be very trustworthy, am I?"

"Ya built yer own reputation, no one else," Kaede reminded her.

Flailing an arm, Amanda asked, "OK, Duncan Junior, just HOW do I get anyone to trust me?"

Kaede thought for a moment, then grinned and said. "I got an idea. We'll call Dad soon as we git back in cell phone service range."

Kaede explained her idea to Amanda. Amanda hated it but agreed.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Duncan and Inari were in bed, just getting comfy and cuddly Duncan's phone rang. Duncan stopped kissing Inari and grumbled. Inari held up a hand and brought the phone over to herself.

"Hope ya got somethin important ta say," She said in a partial growl.

"Mom, it's Kaede, is Dad there?"

Inairi let out a huff. She handed the phone to Duncan and said, "Yer daughter's got radar."

Duncan grinned at her. "What's up Kaede?" he asked. He went to move, Inari wrapped a leg around him to hold him in place.

"Gave Amanda her first lesson why she shouldn't steal. Hopefully, she'll listen."

"Which was?" Duncan prodded.

"Whell, ya know yer island up there north of Seattle?" Kaede asked. "She brought her trouble up there, had ta bury some fellas. They were treatin Amanda rather badly. Also let Amanda take a dirt nap fer a day."

"Ya buried her alive," Duncan stated.

"I dug'er up," Kaede said defensively. "least now she's actin a bit bett'r. She agreed ta come see ya to invest some money instead'a blowin it then going off ta rob someplace else."

"I bet she is. When ya wanna come back?"

"Day or two. Rachel ain't expectin me fer another week, so no big hurry. Sides, I gotta calm Charlie down a bit. The ones chasin Amanda bothered him too. He's OK, but I'm thinkin he'll wanna know the trouble's over."

"Good, I'm sure Charlie's happy to see ya."

Inari leaned over and said, "Hey Kaede,"

"Hi Mom! Want anything while we're here in the US?"

"Just take care'o yer youngin and stay outta trouble," Inari told her.

"We're tryin!" Kaede announced.

Duncan snorted out a laugh. "I'll come git ya in a couple days, will that be good?"

"Aye, Dad. Gonna check on Joe's place fer'im too, an visit yer doctor friend. Night!"

"Night, Kaede," Duncan and Inari chorused. Duncan tossed the phone down. They got back to kissing and rubbing.

.

On the way back to Seattle, Amanda went her own way, which was fine. Kaede knew Amanda wasn't happy with her. She just hoped Amanda was going to behave herself for a while. In the suburbs they were close to Dr. Anne's house, so Kouta drove by to see if anyone was home. To Kaede's surprise, there was a man working in the yard. Kouta stopped.

Holding Kanae, Kaede walked up to the man who was watching them as soon as they pulled into the driveway. "Hi! I'm Kaede Kikumura, Anne knows me as Kaede McCleod, is she home?"

"Ah no, Anne's at work," he said. "You know Anne?"

"Aye, Lad. How's she and'er little lass doing?" Kaede asked.

"Good. I'm Roger Dickson," he said holding out his hand.

Kouta shook it. "Kouta Kikumura."

Roger eyed Kaede a moment, then said, "Yeah, OK, I remember Anne talked about you. You saved Beth from a nasty fall in the cemetery."

"Aye, happened to be in the right place at the right time." Kaede agreed.

"Thank you for being there. Beth's in school now," Roger told her. "So you have your own child now?"

"An two adopted," Kaede agreed. "This is Kanae, me firstborn. Nana and Mayu are in school too. Mum's watchin'em while we came ta visit."

Roger grew a grin and asked, "Let me guess, you moved to Scotland?"

"Aye, Lad. How'd ya know?"

"Your accent is giving you away," he told her.

"You have taken on quite the Scottish accent," Kouta reminded her.

"It's from workin in the Inn," Kaede said with a grin. "Hear it all day long, It's almost like it's own language."

"That it is. You folks want to come in for a bit?" Roger asked. His phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hey sweetie. Guess who came calling? You remember a Kaede McCleod? ... yeah, she's right here with her newborn and her husband ... OK, I'll tell them ... Eight? Got it ... love you too." He hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "Anne said, dinner's at eight, she wants to see your family."

"Great!" Kaede beamed. "We'll let ya git back ta what yer doin, See ya at eight!"

"See you then," Roger agreed.

"Later." Kouta said with a wave.

Roger waved when they left and went back to work until they were gone down the street. He pulled his phone back out. "It's Dickson. Get me Henderson ... yeah, it's important."

"Chief Inspector Henderson," a gruff voice said.

"Yeah, It's Dickson, got a minute?"

"Aren't you on leave?"

"I am, and you will never guess who I just talked to."

"I'm not up for games. Who?"

"Kaede Kikumura, maiden name, Kaede McCleod."

"Who's that?"

"In Mexico she's known as La Pesquino Diablo? The French Terror who wiped out a few streets full of Muslims? The pink haired Witch in Scotland that slaughtered those kidnappers?" Roger asked.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Came to see my wife. Apparently Anne knows her," Roger told him.

"I doubt she came this far to just see Anne. Did she say why she's here?"

"Nope, was just interested in seeing Anne. I remember Anne talking about when she saved Beth from a bad fall. Caught her in mid air and jumped back up the cliff to hand Beth back to Anne," Roger explained. "She looks a little odd, but seemed nice as can be."

"Keep an ear out. If you can find out what she'd doing here, great. Don't push her though, that one's dangerous with a capital 'D'. Keep it friendly."

"Got it, If I can find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Let me know anyway."

"Right." Roger said and hung up. Suddenly his leave had just become a little more interesting.

.

Kaede found that Joe's felt different without Joe there. Of course, the only one she recognized was the bar tender, all the old gang was gone. It was still a blues bar, just the atmosphere wasn't as homey and she got a few strange looks for bringing a baby into a bar.

Having a couple hours to kill until they went to Anne's house for dinner, Kouta and Kaede walked around town to see how much Seattle had changed. One thing Kaede noticed was that never before had she seen homeless people on the streets. Now she couldn't go two city blocks and not find them. "This is really depressing," Kaede said as they went past an alley that had people sitting by their small tents and cardboard boxes.

"What's happening here?" Kouta wondered.

"I doan know, but it ain't good," Kaede said. "These folks are gonna be real uncomfortable come winter."

A pair of Hispanic men came out of the alley to follow them. "Hold up, can you spare some cash?" one asked.

Kouta and Kaede turned. "Sorry, we don't have any," Kouta told them.

"If you like your woman there, you will," the other threatened.

Kaede let out a snort then used her invisible arms to drive them into the wall of a building. "Yer lookin ta git yerselves killed," she stated heavily.

The men stumbled up to their feet. One grabbed the other's arm and whispered, "Vamouse! La Pesquino Diablo!" Wide eyed, the men ran back into their alley.

"Pitiful," Kaede grumbled. "This used to be a nice place to live."

Kouta decided their walk to see the sights was over. Kaede agreed. They headed back to the Dojo. Thankfully, the rental car was still there. They talked to Charlie for a while, then went to Anne's for dinner.

.

Both Anne and Roger met Kouta and Kaede at the door. Kouta held Kanae as Anne and Kaede shared a hug. Anne led them in as Anne and Kaede talked.

"Kaede, just look at you!" Anne gushed. "All grown up and got your own family! How's your father?"

"Dad's doing well, he found me mum, me real mum, and they get along fantastic!" Kaede beamed.

"So, your natural mother is Duncan's girlfriend?" Anne asked.

"Aye, an wedding bells' comin. I couldn't asked fer bett'r," Kaede agreed.

"I guess not! That is a wonderful stroke of luck," Anne agreed.

"Cassandra says i'twas destiny," Kaede explained. "Did ya ever meet Cassandra?"

"I don't believe so," Anne said as she thought. "She's a friend of yer Dad?"

"Aye, she's a witch, ferget how old she is, but she's really smart. She kin see things, things bout people and things that'r gonna happen," Kaede told her.

"You're liking life in Scotland?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice place ta live," Kaede said. "It's like we got narly the entire town as family. Even old Angus, who originally thought I was an evil witch, was givin me advice on when Kanae was due, an he was more accurate than the doctor!"

Anne laughed. "Sounds like you have many friends. So, what do you do?"

"Kouta has his truckin business, I help Rachel at'er Inn. Rachel has a pub, and rooms fer people passin through, or just need a room for the night. Rachel's place draws big crowds at the holidays an during the Highland games," Kaede explained. "We got a nice place ta live wit Dad and Mum, an Mayu isn't even whackin Nana's boyfriend on the knoggin any more."

Roger burst out laughing. "I take it Mayu doesn't like Nana's boyfriend?"

"She doesn't like any boy near Nana," Kouta explained. "Mayu has been … abused, she has no trust in boys at all."

"Aye," Kaede said sadly. "After those fellas kidnapped'er an raped'er, We had a tough time wit'her. She wouldn't even let Richie, Duncan's son, inside. Screamed bloody murder upon see'in him. Nana though Mayu was being hurt and came ta rip Richie apart. Thankfully Mum got things calmed down. Mayu's gittin better, but she still sees Jeff as a threat to Nana."

"I am so sorry to hear that," Anne said in a breath. "I hope those men were caught and put away."

"Nay, I took care'a'em," Kaede stated. "They ain't gonna hurt no one no more."

"The Tidal Bay Massacre?" Roger asked.

"Someone had ta teach'em ta never mess with me family," Kaede said firmly. Eyeing Roger, she added, "Gotta ask how ya know bout that."

Roger shrugged and said, "When eight armed terrorists are found mutilated with no explanation, it makes the international news. From what I know, no explosives were found, nor were any guns fired. There was suspicions, but no proof of what happened."

Anne stared at Kaede, "You … killed eight men?"

"Sorry if yer disappointed in me," Kaede offered, "But fer what they did ta Mayu, they got off easy. I didn torture'em fore I tore 'em apart. I ain't lettin people who attack innocents, live."

Anne rubbed her forehead. "Does Duncan know?" she asked.

"Aye. He was there, outside to distract'em till I could git in. He got the leader I took care'o the rest," Kaede told her.

"The good news is guys like that don't come around any more," Kouta said. "Which keeps things peaceful."

"I can understand why," Roger said.

"At least you have a good life now," Anne offered.

"Aye, we do," Kaede agreed. "If yer ever in Scotland, feel free ta come look us up. It's nice and relaxin up on the hill."

"We may do that," Anne said. Motioning to the kitchen, she said, "I'll be right back with dinner."

"Kin I help?" Kaede asked.

"Sure, come on."

.

Kouta and Kaede had a nice dinner with Anne and her family. Beth didn't remember Kaede, but then again, she was very young back then. Beth did take to Kanae, she thought Kanae was the cutest thing. Since it was getting late and Anne had to work the next day, Kouta and Kaede didn't hang around long after dinner. They said their goodbyes and let Anne get her rest.

Although Amanda had brought a bit of trouble, Kaede was glad she'd come back here again.

.

Nana peeked around the corner of the school building. She didn't see Mayu, which worried her. Holding Jeff's hand as he hid behind her, Nana was sure Mayu was going to sneak up behind them. She wanted hug and kiss Jeff, and she could see Jeff wanted that too. She was just afraid Mayu would appear and go crazy on Jeff.

"Ah, Nana? Maybe we should just go," Jeff offered. "Even if we aren't doin nothin, Mayu will still be suspicious."

Nana let out a sigh and said, "Yer right. I just … wanna cuddle some with Jeff."

"Me too, but I don't want to end up in the hospital after," Jeff replied.

"Gram, have ya seen Nana?"

Nana peeked out to see Inari by the car, Mayu was with her. "Oh, good!" Nana cried. She spun and wrapped Jeff in a hug and kissed him. Jeff kissed her back with the same ferocity then said, "We gotta go."

They did. Hurrying in the side door, they came out the main entrance of the school so Mayu didn't know they'd been outside. Standing by the car, Mayu called out, "Nana, what took you so long?" Mayu locked on Jeff with a frown.

"Sorry, my fault," Jeff said, "I had to ask my teacher a question, Nana just waited for me."

"We aren't that late," Nana told Mayu.

"You were kissing, weren't you?" Mayu asked.

Nana 's cheeks flushed. "So?" she asked.

Inari laughed. Mayu 's frowned deepened. "Nana, do ya wanna end up pregnant?" Mayu asked sternly.

"From kissing?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"YOU stop kissing Nana," Mayu said sternly, pointing at Jeff.

"Mayu," Nana said with a frustrated whine, "Leave Jeff alone, Nana kissed Jeff."

"All right, girls, git in the car, Nana, say g'bye to Jeff. we gotta go." Inari announced.

Nana held the door for Mayu. The second Mayu was in, Nana gave Jeff a quick peck on the lips then got in with a "Bye Jeff!"

"Bye, Nana!" Jeff called and waved.

Mayu frowned at nothing, then glanced at Nana.

"What?" Nana asked.

"Ya kissed Jeff again, didn'ya?" Mayu asked in an accusing tone.

"Mayu," Nana said in a sigh. "Nana really likes Jeff, and Jeff has nay done nothin bad ta Nana, ever! Won't ya please stop bein suspicions o'Jeff?"

"I can't help it," Mayu told her. "I never wanna see anything bad happen ta ya, Nana."

"And Nana doan want anythin else to happen ta Mayu either," Nana replied. "Mayu, ya know most lasses are friends with at least one boy. Can't ya give anyone a chance ta be friends with you?"

"No," Mayu said firmly.

"Yer bein stubborn, Mayu," Nana told her.

"Just because yer intrested in a boy doan men I hafta be," Mayu stated.

"How bout a girl then?" Nana asked. "Say, play some sports or somethin."

"Are ya gonna play sports too?" Mayu asked.

"Sure, long as ya try ta make friends," Nana replied.

"That does sound like a good idea." Inari told them.

.

The next day in school, Nana made it a point to ask about joining sports. The baseball team was full, but the gymnastics coach was willing to take on 'latecomers'. Nana called home and let Inari know they were gong to stay for gymnastics. In their school T-shirts and shorts, Mayu and Nana (with her wool had on) went into the gym with a pack of other girls. Seeing a girl doing cartwheels, Nana smiled.

"Mayu, that looks fun!" Nana announced. She then noticed a balance beam another girl was on, doing a hand stand. Another girl was on a thing they called a 'horse', flipping her legs around as she held onto handles.

Mayu became interested in a couple girls doing their floor routines of flips. A coach there and another girl showed Mayu how to do exercises to get herself ready to do the energetic moves. Nana watched them, then noticed a pair of rings hanging from the ceiling on long ropes. She went over to them, looking up at them and wondered what they were for.

"Wanna try the rings, huh?" a taller girl with a brown haired pony tailed asked.

"Nana doesn't know how to use them."

"I'm Kaylee, Lemme show ya," The girl said. She leaped up and grabbed the rings, then swung and flipped herself upside down. She then spun around a couple times, and again stopped herself upside down, but this time pushing herself up so her arms were extended straight down. She then lowered herself until her arms were almost at her sides, then she flipped down and dropped to the floor.

"Think ya kin do that?" Kaylee asked.

"Nana kin try."

"OK, first get directly under them. Yer gonna hafta jump and grab'em both at the same time," Kaylee coached.

Nana did. Never having held herself up like this before, Nana had a hard time hanging on. She wrapped her arms in mind arms to strengthen her hold.

"Good! Now ya gotta kick up an git yer feet high up like yer standin upside down," Kaylee told her.

Nana got swinging and managed to get upside down, then fell back to swing underneath with a yelp.

Kayleee laughed. "Gotta balance at the top," she coached.

Nana let out a grumble and tried again. She got upside down again, then fell again. Three more times, and Nana managed to stay upside down briefly. The last time she stiffened her arms so she was upright with the rings at her sides.

Kaylee clapped, "All right Nana! That's not a easy position to hold."

Nana grinned. She also notice her arms were moving out to the sides on their own. She fought harder to keep her arms from spreading, putting more mind arm energy into it. Her arms straight out to the sides, she stopped herself. With a frown, Nana forced her arms back together to raise back up so the rings were at her sides.

"WOW!" Kaylee said, wide-eyed, "I never seen anyone do that before!"

Nana also noted other people were looking at her. "Is Nana doing it wrong?" Nana asked nervously, and slipped down to hang with the rings over her head.

"No, Nana you did great!" Kaylee assured her. "Seems like once you get your balance you'll be fine on those."

Nana dropped to the floor. "Nana's getting tired," she explained.

"I bet you are! That was a very hard move you just did!" Kaylee gushed.

"It was," Nana agreed. She notice the coach coming over.

"Miss Kikumura, can you do that again?" the blond coach asked, pointing to the rings.

"Ahh, Ok," Nana said thinking the coach was going to show her some tips. Nana also noted a pack of other girls were watching her. Nana jumped up and grabbed the rings. "Ahhh, what part?" Nana asked.

The coach extended her arms out. "Arms out to the sides!" she stated.

Nana winced. "Ohhh, that's really hard," she complained, then brought her arms out to the sides, lifting herself up to hang with her arms fully extended.

The coach eyed Nana in awe. "She really can do that," she whispered.

"Can Nana get down? Nana's getting really tired," Nana complained.

"Yes, come down," the coach agreed quickly.

Nana dropped to the floor. With a whine, she said, "Nana's sore now."

Mayu came over and asked, "What did you do, Nana?"

The coach glanced at her and said, "That move is called the Iron Cross. There are maybe eight, ten athletes in all the British Isles that can even do it. To come into that position from below, lifting yourself up into it is unheard of! To even hold that pose briefly takes tremendous strength!"

"I'll work with Nana on her balance," Kaylee offered quickly. "Nana has great strength but she need to learn balance."

Mayu stuck her hand up and said, "I need to learn balance too! We can learn together!"

Nana beamed Mayu a smile, Mayu had found something to be interested in!

.

Nana found she had a dilemma. Normally, Nana met Jeff after school. With Mayu wanting to practice balancing, Nana could not spend time with Jeff, so she asked Jeff to come practice the floor athletics with them. Jeff agreed, but the coach insisted this area was 'girls only'. Nana thought staying on the edge of the 'girls only' area, she and Mayu could practice things like trying hand-stands, flips and cartwheels with Jeff and they wouldn't bother anyone.

It did work for a short while. They took turns trying to cartwheel and falling. An older boy came over to show them how to bent to the side and get started. Nana tried one and got upside down on her hands, then fell flat. A few more times and she did one, ending up on her feet.

"Nana did it!" she cheered.

"Yay Nana!" Jeff cried and clapped for her.

Mayu was next to do one successfully. She stumbled and fell trying another one, but got claps and cheers from Nana and Jeff.

Jeff was set to try his next when a woman coach came over "Boys! this is not yer side of the gym, ya have to move over there," she said firmly.

Nana gaped at her and asked, "Why can't Jeff practice here?"

"This time is for gymnastics, not socializin," the coach said firmly.

"That's what we're doing," Nana complained.

"Boys, over there," the coach said firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jeff said and walked the ten feet over to the boys' mat.

"Those are the rules, Nana," Mayu reminded her.

Nana frowned. As she looked at the boy's side, she saw the rings were over there. The coach left to help a couple girls on the balance beam. Nana saw no one was using the rings, she walked over to them.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Mayu hissed as she followed Nana.

"I'm going to play on the rings," Nana stated.

"Nana?" Jeff asked.

"Nana, ya can't!" Mayu hissed.

Before she got to the rings, a male coach intercepted her. "Excuse me miss, you're suppose to be over there," he said firmly.

"Nana has to show you something," Nana told him, and walked around him.

Boy were now looking at Nana. She was the center of attention as she walk up to the rings, then leaped up to grab them.

"Miss!" the coach tried again.

Nana spread her arms out to the sides as she lifted herself up.

"Whoa!" the gathering of boys cried softly as Nana held herself up, arms out and fully extended, then pulled her arms in under her. Nana then flipped around. She flipped again, and tried to stay upside down, but dropped into another flip.

Mayu looked back to see everyone was now watching Nana. "Our coach is comin!" Mayu tried to whisper loudly.

Nana ignored her and flipped hard again, this time 'hand standing' briefly before she lost her balance. She flipped around again. Seeing a clear spot on the floor, she flipped and let go at the top of the flip to land on her feet.

The cheers and applause from all the boys made Nana smile. She bowed to them then faced an angry coach.

"Nana and Mayu Kikumura, come wit me!" the woman snapped.

Mayu frowned at Nana. "Ya got us in trouble," she grumbled.

Nana stayed quiet as she followed the Coach back to their side of the Gym and out to the doors.

Escorting them out the doors, the coach said, "You were told girls on this side only, weren't you? First you had boys with you, THEN you deliberately go over to the boys' side!"

"Yes," Nana said firmly.

"Ya cannot be on the team if ya doan behave!" the coach ranted.

"Then, I'm not," Nana stated again. "Yer rules are unfair."

Nana went to go back in and the coach barked, "Where do you think yer goin? Yer no longer on a team!"

"I am a student, here, correct?" Nana asked.

"Yes, but our teams are using the Gym."

"So are other people," Nana told her. "The student handbook says the Gym is free to use as long as no classes or sporting events are in progress. Team practices are neither."

Nana opened the door and went back in. Mayu cringed at how mad the coach looked. Mayu thought she was going try and grab Nana. The coach then went storming off down the hall.

Peeking back in, Mayu saw Nana had gone over to find Jeff. they were talking by the bleachers mid-room. Looking back, Nana saw Mayu and waved, "Mayu, come on!"

Mayu had to admit, she felt a little nervous that they had gotten yelled at, but now they weren't on a team, no one said anything about the three of them doing handstands, cartwheels or whatever in their balance practicing. A few more boys came over and wanted to know how Nana had done that Iron Cross on the rings. The boy's coach wanted to know too. He'd never seen anyone do that before.

"I see yer doin fine, Mayu," Nana said with a grin.

"I'm getting it," Mayu agreed.

Nana slid next to Mayu and put an arm around her then put her other arm around a boy who'd been standing near Mayu. The boy took on a shocked look. Nana grinned at Mayu and said, "All kind's a boys round, and ya doan seem ta mind."

"Whhha, whateryadoin?" the boy cried and pulled back out of Nana's grasp.

Nana laughed and let go. Mayu stared at Nana then cast her a scown and said, "Nana doan go huggin boys!"

"But, yer not worried bout'em are ya," Nana said to make her point.

"Course not, yer the one I gotta worry bout!" Mayu scolded. "They ain't doin weird things, you are!"

Nana just stood, beaming Mayu a smile.

"She always like this?" a boy asked Mayu. Mayu went to answer him. She then noticed there were a few boys here. None of them were being mean, and Nana was grinning like a dummy at her. Then, Mayu got it. She'd been so concerned about Nana, she wasn't even paying attention to the fact there were boys all around them.

Boys were all around Mayu, and she wasn't afraid. Mayu had no idea how Nana had done that. Feeling she had to come back with something, Mayu stuck her tongue out at Nana. Nana laughed.

.

Heading out of school for the day, Nana saw who was waiting by the car for them. "Mayu, it's Mom and Dad!" Nana announced. With Jeff's hand in hers, Nana grabbed Mayu's hand and quickly towed them over to the car. Running up to Kaede, Nana let go of Jeff and Mayu and hugged Kaede, then Kouta. "It's good ta see ya home!"

"We're glad to be home," Kouta replied.

Kaede hugged Mayu and asked, "Ya lasses have a good day?"

"The best!" Nana beamed.

"How kin ya say that?" Mayu asked. "We got kicked off the team!"

"Nay matter," Nana said brightly with a wave of her hand. To Kaede, she said, "I gotta tell ya what happened!"

"Tell us on the way home. Good news with Jeff?" Kaede asked.

"Ohhh! Jeff helped so much!" Nana cried, turned and bear hugged him, lifting him off his feet.

"Nana!" Jeff croaked out as he face reddened.

"Nana, stop hugging Jeff so tight!" Mayu admonished.

Nana giggled. She kissed Jeff then whispered in his ear and giggled again. Jeff sported a smile in return.

"Nana's actin strange taday," Mayu confided with Kaede.

"Doan break yer boyfriend," Kaede told Nana with a smirk.

"It's OK, Mrs. Kikumura, Nana's just happy," Jeff told her.

"Bye Nana."

"Bye Jeff!" Nana said happily

"Careful-o-Kanae," Kaede cautioned as exuberant Nana got in the car.

Nana did ease herslf into the back seat by the baby in her car seat in the middle. "Hey Kanae!" she said cheerfully. "Yer sister Mayu did somethin amazin taday!"

Kouta turned and asked, "Really?"He started the car and got into traffic.

"Yeah!" Nana beamed. leaning on the back of the front seat, Nana said in a stream," See we join the gymnastics port for somethin interestin ta do, and Jeff came along, so we was practicin our balancin with him and alother guy who was giving us pointers, but we got yelled at by the coach so I went over onto the rings on the boy's side, and out coach got really mad!"

"She kicked us off the team fer it," Mayu added.

"She did, but that's not important. What is important is that Mayu was doin her moves an practicin with boys all around us! She was even talkin to'em!" Nana said excitedly.

Kaede raised a eyebrow. "She did?"

"Aye, Mom, she DID!"

Mayu rolled her eyes and said, "Twasn't that big of a deal."

"Uh-huh!" Nana insisted. "An did ya hear Mayu scolded me fer hugging Jeff too hard?"

"But Nana, you got us kicked off the team," Mayu complained.

Nana frowned at Mayu and replied, "Cause her rules weren't fair! Besides the whole point of goin was so you would become a little more comfertable around boys. An ya did!" Nana announced.

Mayu eyed Nana. "Ya did that just so I'd be around boys?"

"Aye, so ya know ya doan haveta be feared of'em!" Nana said proudly. "An ya had fun too!"

Mayu shrugged and admitted, "Aye, I did."

"Ya did well, Nana, I'm proud of ya watchin out for Mayu like that." Kaede told her. Turning a little farther, she added, "An I'm proud'a you, Mayu, ya did well too."

"But Nana got us kicked off the team!" Mayu complained.

"If ya ask the coach nice, and promise ta behave, maybe she'll let ya back on?" Kaede asked.

"Nana will apologize," Nana said, raising her hand.

"Ya better," Mayu grumbled. Sitting back, Mayu folded her arms over her chest and groused, "I can't believe ya did that just so I'd hang around with some boys."

.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kaede spent a couple days at home to relax before going back to work. Inari was more that happy to babysit Kanae for her. The Monday Kaede returned to work, Inari started her morning by tending to Kanae. She shooed Kaede off to work with a hug and a, "Git goin, ya doan wanna be late!"

Secretly, Kaede would rather stay home with her new baby, but Rachel was counting on her. Inari also looked happy taking care of Kanae.

Some things changed, some stayed the same. Kaede swore that when she walked into the Lenui, she'd never left. It was like the Inn itself had paused, waiting for her to return. Rachel was on the same stool reading the paper and waiting for the first customers of the day when Kaede came in the back.

"Morning Rachel," Kaede beamed as she waved.

Rachel looked over and offered her a smile. "Hey, Kaede, how was the US?"

"Nay excitin, but worth the trip. Got ta see couple'a Dad's old friends. Good ta be back though," Kaede replied. She took a stool across from Rachel on the customer side of the bar. "So what's been happenin here?"

"Same-0, Same-0. Haven't seen Angus in a few." Rachel said thoughtfully. "Hope he's doin OK."

"I kin run over ta his place later if ya want me ta check on'im," Kaede offered.

"Ya doan hafta do that. Course, if he doan show taday, ya kin if ya want," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Aye, think I will," Kaede replied. She knew something wasn't right if Angus was changing his routine. Despite his spryness, she also knew Angus was getting old. How old, no one could pry out of him, but he was at least 70 if he was a day.

The door opened and a male voice called, "Morning, ladies!"

"Morning, Eddie. Breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, your egg and sausage sandwich with OJ, please!" Eddie' said replied.

"Comin right up," Rachel told him.

Kaede stared at 'Eddie'. It was her MI-6 agent. She watched him claim a stool a couple down from hers. He nodded and said, "Morning. You work here?"

Kaede flicked her eyes to be sure Rachel had gone into the kitchen, then asked in a hush, "What ya doin here?"

Eddie grinned and said, "Rachel makes a good, cheap breakfast, and it's on my way to work. Found this place last week when I moved here. I opened a shop in town, small leather goods place. Coats, hats, boots, that type of thing. I do make special order things. If there's something you like, come see me."

"Welcome to town," Kaede offered blankly. What she wanted to do is get up and smack him a few times and demand why after meeting her in odd places and swearing they could never be seen together, why was he sitting here so close to her.

"Thank you. I have found this is a very nice town with good people," Eddie said pleasantly.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in," Rachel said as she came back out. "Give me five minutes, and you'll be set."

"Thanks, Rachel!" Eddie beamed.

Rachel set his Orange Juice down and went back in the kitchen. Kaede got up and asked, "Kin I git ya anything else?"

"No, miss, I'm fine," Eddie assured her.

Right, he was pretending not to know her. Kaede ignored him as well. 'Eddie' had his breakfast, bid them a good day and went off to work.

Late morning, Doogal came in for a brew. Kaede served him.

"Ahh, good ta see ya back, lass!" Doogal announced. "How's the wee one?"

"She's fine. Active and curious," Kaede replied. "So, ya hear anythin from Angus lately?"

Doogal cast her a lost look and said, "Nay."

"Somethin happen?" Kaede asked, keying on his sudden downcast look.

"Nothing I kin tell ya," Doogal replied, looking at his ale.

Kaede sat down by him. "Doogal?" she prodded.

"Really, lass, Can't say what I doan know," Doogal said firmly.

"Kaede, leave Doogal in peace," Rachel called over.

Kaede eyed Rachel. She looked a little frightened. Getting up, she asked, "Rachel, ya know somethin?"

"Nay, just Doogal doan look in a good mood taday."

"Aye, right after I mentioned Angus," Kaede agreed.

"Everyone's just missin'im," Rachel explained with a forced smile.

The whole day, people came in and welcomed Kaede back. conversation was light until she asked about Angus. It was like tossing water on a fire, people's moods dimmed immediately. Kaede had a feeling everyone but her knew why Angus wasn't up and around, but they were keeping quiet about it. After the lunch crowd had filtered out, Kaede called Kouta and asked if he could check on Angus during his runs. Kouta agreed.

Not long after cleaning up after the lunch crowd, Rachel called Kaede into the back room. Twisting her fingers together, Rachel asked, "Kaede, please, stop askin about Angus. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Somethin did happen ta Angus," Kaede stated.

In an exhale, Rachel said, "Aye. Ya doan hafta go worryin about it."

Thinking out loud, Kaede said, "If Angus was sick, or if he had an accident, there's no reason for folks ta be so secretive. So, who attacked Angus?"

Rachel flinched. "Kaede, it's bein taken care of. Angus is doin OK."

"Rachel, who attacked Angus?" Kaede asked again, more firmly this time.

"I dunno, and our concern needs ta be with Angus," Rachel replied firmly.

"Aye, My concern is. So, where is Angus?" Kaede asked.

"Fred stopped by, he told me that Angus said he didn't want ya ta know nothing about it. He said Angus is fearin ya'll go slaughter ... them."

"Angus is right," Kaede said in a hard tone. "Angus is an old man who never did anyone harm. Fact is he's helped me and Kouta at times. I'll have no one abusin him. Is Angus at home?"

"I doan know."

"Ya gonna make be search for'im?" Kaede asked.

"I'll call Fred an see."

"Thank ya," Kaede said a little softer. "I'll go make sure we're ready fer the dinner crowd."

.

The dinner crowd was winding down when Fred came in. Instead of a table, he came over and sat a the bar. Kaede came over to stand beside him and asked, "Hey Fred, where's yer Dad?"

Fred let out a sigh and said, "Hospital. Kaede, if ya wanna go see'm, that's great, but please doan go askin'im about what happened."

"Promise," Kaede said firmly. "Got a room number?"

"Room 214. I'm serious Kaede, Dad is very worried what ya might do," Fred explained.

"Aye, I woan do nothin ta git'im upset. Promise," Kaede stated. "I just wanna see'im."

Fred nodded and offered her a smile. "Ya got a good heart, Kaede."

"Thanks. Kin I get ya somethin?"

"Nay, I'm fine. I just came ta let ya know where dad was, an make sure ya doan git'im upset."

"I wouldn't do that ta Angus."

"Aye. Glad ta see ya back," Fred said then left.

.

When Kaede was done for the day, she had Kouta give her a ride to the hospital. He went in with her. Going up to room 214, Kaede noticed the two guards on Angus's room. The police bracketing the door also notice Kaede coming towards them.

"Angus awake?" she asked.

The one patrolman looked in. "Aye, one visitor at a time."

"Go ahead, Kaede," Kouta told her.

Kaede went in and stopped short in shock. Angus' head was wrapped up, he had casts on both arms and his lower left leg. Tubes were in his nose and he had one of those IV bags plugged into his arm.

Despite his bruised face, he smiled. "Ahh, an angel came ta visit!" he said weakly.

Kaede had to swallow her rage at seeing him like this and forced a smile as she sat down beside him. "I've seen ya lookin bett'r. How ya feelin?" she asked.

"Like yer hubby ran me over wit his truck. Gittin bett'r though," he offered.

"Missed ya at the Inn," Kaede offered. "Narly had ta twist someone's arm ta find out where ya were."

Casting Kaede a serious look, he said, "Kaede, I'm gonna heal up. I doan want ya ta git involved."

"I'm not," she assured him, "But I am worried about ya. So yer gonna hafta put up with me coming ta see ya now an then. Anything I can do for ya?"

"Nay, lest ya kin fix me up quicker," he said with a grin.

Kaede shrugged and said, "Ain't learned how yet. If I knew, I'd be doin it. If I kin learn soon, you'll be my first guinea pig ta test on."

That made Angus laugh. It was a short laugh that ended in a pained looking cough. "Doan make me laugh," he said in a groan.

Kaede talked to him for a while, sticking to family things and telling him about little Kanae. The nurse came in to do vitals and some 'evening' things. Kaede left and went straight to another person who might have some information.

.

Walking into the leather goods store that didn't have any customers, Kaede strode up to Eddie and demanded, "Tell me what ya know bout who attacked Angus Mc Leod."

The agent cast her a surprised look. "Who?"

"Old man, he was beaten within an inch of his life a few days ago. I wanna know who did it," Kaede stated flatly. "You kin find out, or I'll find out. I think ya know I won't be too diplomatic about it, either."

Eddie let out a huff and said, "We got the suspects in jail. There's a private investigator on the case, and as you have probably guessed, I'm here for a reason. We need those me to talk. This is much bigger than one old man."

"Did I say I cared?" Kaede asked. "You need'em ta talk? I kin get'im ta talk. Be happy to. Just gimme a bit'o time with'em alone."

Eddie held his hands up and said, "It's not that simple. They had all gotten some high-priced lawyers. The only reason they are still in jail is because of you. Their lawyer knows who you are and the fact Angus is a relative. Their lawyer and the prosecutor both are afraid if they get let out on bail, you're going to appear and give them a pretty messy death. It was instilled in them that you are to be feared. If the cells and all the doors were left opened up, I don't think they would even try to escape."

"Then tell'em, talk or ya let'em go," Kaede said.

"That's not a bad idea," Eddie said in a mussing tone. "The private investigator on the case is McDowell. He has a new rookie named Vasquez, she's from America."

"Roberta Vasquez?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, you know her?"

"Aye. What's she got ta do with this?"

"Well, if they happen to find out you're gunning for these guys, and just happened to find out you discovered their names, I'm sure they could use that as leverage to get those scum bags to open up."

"What are the names?" Kaede asked.

Eddie smiled and said, "I'll tell ya, and tell ya how you got the information on them, cause I'm just a shop owner."

.

Finally getting home, Kaede apologized to Kouta for keeping him out and running around for so long. She then had to apologize to Inari for not being home on time. She offered to reheat up food for her and Kouta, but Inari told her to see after Kanae and go relax until dinner was ready.

Roberta had set up her home office in a first floor room they weren't using. Luckily, Roberta was there. Holding Kanae, Kaede came in and sat down beside the desk.

"Hi Kaede, what's up?" Roberta asked.

"Heard rumor those lads that beat up Angus might be gettin outta jail," Kaede stated.

Roerta cocked her head and asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Kaede smirked and said, "When I was eves droppin in the police station. Got their names and a peek at their mug shots too. Went to the jail while I was at it ta eyeball'em, those bastards plan on boltin the second they git out. Ain't gonna do'em no good though. If the law can't handl'em, they become my problem, and they ain't gittin away."

Roberta took on a worried look. " Kaede, what do you plan on doing?" she asked weakly.

"They badly beat a harmless old man narly ta death, so they'll git the same. I promised not ta touch'em so long as the law kin put'em away. They git out though, and someone is sure ta find three new blood eagles stretched out someplace," Kaede said, then sported a quick sadistic smile. "They hurt me family, and they're gonna pay the price. One way or t'other."

Roberta's face paled.

Kaede got up and said, "Just fair warnin in case ya find'em hangin an screamin." On her way out, Kaede saw Roberta pick up her phone.

.

Eddie's idea worked. Wednesday, he came in for lunch. Kaede served him. He didn't say anything out of the ordinary, but left her a tip. In between the folded bills was a note.

' _The birds are singing their hearts out. Good Job'_

.

Kaede half expected a hit order to come in not long after that. The next week, there was a spot on the news about some Businessman in Gourick getting arrested for drug running and running a prostitution ring along with some employees and several others. A cache of coke and meth work millions of pounds was found in one of his warehouses as well as a meth lab. The men who'd beat up Angus went to court and pleaded guilty and threw themselves on the mercy of the court. It was a good outcome.

Kaede went to see Angus again. He still had his casts on, but was looking better. He also complained about the silly rule they had about not allowing any alcohol in the hospital, so she knew he was feeling better. He was counting the days until he could reclaim his seat at the Lenui Inn.

.

Nana and Mayu had a good week at school too. During 'free gym time', and some after school, they worked hard at practicing their balance. While Jeff got decent at doing hand-stands, Nana managed cartwheels and also got standing in her hands down, Mayu discovered she was good a flips. Mayu did a line if six forward flips in a row, which got her applause. The trio even got involved in a mixed volleyball game. For some reason, the coaches were not as strict about the separation of girls and boys as long as they were doing only 'general' activities.

Nana also discovered something nice. Saturday, she bounded off to Jeff's house to spend some time with him. Relaxing with Jeff as they were watching another anime Nana leaned back into Jeff to get comfortable. He put an arm around her over her shoulder. Engrossed in the anime, she didn't think he realized a couple of his fingers were toughing her breast.

Nana grabbed his hand and planted it firmer in place. Jeff gave it a squeeze, then looked at what he was doing. He flushed red and jerked back.

"Sorry!" he cried.

"Doan be," Nana said and slid down some and put his hand back in place. "Nana likes that. Under if ya want."

"Really?" Jeff asked with flushed cheeks.

"Uh-uh," Nana assured him.

Nana found she really liked breast-rubs. Jeff was gentle. His breathing grew into near pants, and he seemed to forget about the anime all together as he gently groped her. Brushing his fingers over her nipple was a sensation Nana liked and got her nips hard.

Clara was out with her friends, so there was no danger of them trying to sneak in. Feeling brave, Nana cast a play-frown at Jeff and said, "Ohh, you made Nana's nips all hard and sore. Kiss them and make them better?"

"Really?" Jeff asked in a squeak.

Nana nodded and lifted up her shirt and bra. She had to grin at the look on Jeff's face. It was like he was gazing at a treasure. Softly, he petted her breasts then leaned over to kiss one. Nana laid down with Jeff at her chest. Holding him, she reveled in the sensation as he suckled on her. Nana petted his hair as he nursed. This felt really nice.

Suddenly, Jeff moved in a spasm and let out a moan. Nana didn't know what happened but he gasped a few breaths and gazing lovingly at her. They kissed for a while, Jeff's hand seemed to be glued to her breast.

"Jeff really likes that?" Nana asked softly.

"Oh yeah," Jeff said in a breath. They kissed again.

Clara's call of, "Jeff, quit playin with yer girlfriend!" made them jump apart and Nana quickly got her clothes together.

"I'll... be right back," Jeff said and hurried out of the room. Nana giggled and looked for another anime to watch.

Nana had to be back by dinner time. Jeff saw her to the door. Stepping outside with her, he pulled Nana into a hug and whispered, "I love you, Nana". Then they shared a long kiss. They parted slowly, holding hands. Blushing herself now, Nana quietly said, "Nana loves Jeff." One last kiss, then Nana vaulted over the street and bounced off the neighbor's roof. She had a great time at Jeff's house today!

For some reason, Nana put extra energy into her leaps on the way home. One leap and she cleared the forest between the road and the ground surrounding the castle. The next one put her right in the courtyard. She skipped up to the door and went in.

"Nana's home!" she announced loudly as she went in, and skipped to the dinning room.

Mayu was setting the table. Seeing Nana, she said, "Ya look happy."

"Nana is! Nana will do that," Nana said used her Arms to distribute the silverware as Mayu eyed her.

"Ya just went ta see Jeff, why ya so happy?" Mayu asked suspiciously.

Beaming Mayu a wide smile, Nana replied, "And Jeff saw Nana!"

"WHAT!" Mayu cried, her face open in shock.

Realizing she couldn't tell Mayu things like that, Nana giggled and said, "Well if Nana saw Jeff, why wouldn't Jeff see Nana?"

Casting Nana an accusing gaze, Mayu said, "The way ya said that, Ya made me think ya saw each other naked."

"Nay," Nana said with a frown. "Nana didn't get naked."

"Did Jeff?" Mayu asked.

"Nay, why would he?" Nana asked innocently. Pointing a finger at Mayu, Nana stated, "Jeff and Nana doan do things like that." Then thought, 'Not completely naked, anyway, so I'm telling the truth.'

"Ya just seem too happy," Mayu noted sourly.

Nana grinned and said, "Nana got lots of kisses," then giggled again.

"Ohhh, Nana got kisses?" Inari asked as she came out with the food.

"Nana did!" Nana announced. Eager to say something about the great time she had at Jeff's house, she said, "We watched some anime and well, just started kissing. That was really nice."

Inari eyed Nana and said, "Just be careful, Nana. I know you an Jeff really like each other, but ya gotta take it slow."

"Ya gotta be careful," Mayu added in a firm tone.

"Nana will," Nana said defensively.

"An doan go tryin ta make a baby!" Mayu said firmly.

Nana blinked at her. "Nana thinks Mayu is imaginin things."

.

Coming home, Kaede could tell right away that 'something' had happened with Nana today. Nana was usually cheerful, but tonight, Nana was over-the-top happy. Silently smirking at Nana, she listened to Nana's account at Nana's time at Jeff's house. Nana seemed to be leaving something out. Kaede bided hr time, and at the end of dinner, Kanae was hungry again. Kaede sat farther down at the table to feed Kanae, tucking her up and under her shirt as the table was being cleared.

When she was done helping to clear the table, Nana came down and sat across from Kaede, elbow in the table chin planted on her hand and watched Kanae feed with a smile on her face.

"Ya want yer own little lass, Nana?" Kaede asked, casting Nana her smirk.

"Nay, Nana just thinks that's so cute." Nana said dreamily.

"Feels really nice, doan it?" Kaede asked.

"Aye, it does," Nana agreed with a sleepy smile.

Kaede looked to make sure Mayu was out of the room before she asked, "So, how long ya been practicin with Jeff?"

Nana shrugged and said, "Doan know if it was practicin, but, just taday..." She then stopped, open mouth as she stared at Kaede.

Kaede laughed and said, "Figured as much."

Quickly, Nana looked around then leaned forward and begged, "Mom, please Doan tell Mayu! Mayu might hurt Jeff!"

"Me lips are sealed. Nana, there is some things we do gotta talk about," Kaede told her evenly.

"That's all Nana an Jeff did, honest," Nana said quietly, looking a bit guilty.

"It's nay about that, it's about you, Nana," Kaede told her. "Do ya know how old ya are?"

"Nana's fifteen."

Kaede shook her head and told her, "Nay. Nana is growing up very fast. Dad an I talked fore your last birthday. Ya do look like about that age, but yer only 12, Nana. To everyone else, ya are fifteen so ya kin have somewhat of a normal life. Fer every year, ya age a year an three months. Doan seem like much, but over time, yer body will age faster then normal folks. Ya also can't have yer own kids. I doan know if those bastards at the facility did it to ya, or it just happened. That's the way i'tis though."

Nana gaped at Kaede. "Why?" she asked weakly.

"Doan know. I've talked with Cassandra about it, she said there's nothin we kin do," Kaede said. "I doan like it either, but what is, is."

Nana stared at nothing for a moment, then said, "Nana kin never have a baby."

"Nay. I doan mean ta ruin yer day, Nana, but yer gittin ta the age where ya need ta know, specially if you an Jeff keep goin the way yer goin," Kaede explained.

Nana swallowed and stared at the table for a moment, then asked, "Does Nana tell Jeff?"

"It's up ta you."

"Do ya think Jeff might stop Likin Nana if Jeff knows?" Nana asked weakly.

"Only one who kin answer that, is Jeff," Kaede said.

A tear dripped down Nana's cheek. "Nana's scared," she said weakly.

"Of Jeff rejectin ya?" Kaede asked.

"Aye."

Firmly, Kaede said, "Nana, if Jeff really wants ta be with ya, it ain't gonna matter ta him. I got the feelin it won't. He already knows what ya are an doan seem ta care."

Nana looked up at Kaede and asked, "Were ya scared about Kouta ... finding out about ya?"

"Aye, I was terrified," Kaede admitted. "I kin feel yer ya, Nana. Think of this as a test. If Jeff kin accept ya like ya are, then most likely ya'll be tagether fer a very long time. If that's what ya want."

"Aye, i'tis. Nana's still scared."

Kanae was done, Kaede put the baby to her shoulder with the pad and burped her. Thinking about herself and Kouta, Kaede told Nana, "Yer gonna hafta tell'im sooner or later. Sooner's bett'r."

.

Nana didn't sleep very well that night. Waking up from a nightmare where Jeff was telling her how he wanted at least three kids, Nana found she couldn't go back to sleep. Morning wasn't kind to Nana either. Tired and feeling a bit sick to her stomach, Nana didn't eat much breakfast. She was glad it was Sunday, she didn't have to go to school.

"Nana, Jeff's on the phone fer ya!" Richie called.

Nana went into the living room where Uncle Richie and Roberta were relaxing on the couch. She took the phone with a "Thank ya Uncle Richie."

"Nana."

Hey Nana, it's a nice day out," Jeff said happily. "Wanna go hang out some place with me?"

Nana went into one of the unused rooms. "Jeff ... Nana's not feelin the best taday."

"Why? What's wrong, Nana?"

Sitting down against a wall. Nana brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs with her free arm. "Nana ... got news. Nana's afraid to say."

After a pause, Jeff asked, "Bad news? What is it?"

"Jeff ... Nana really doesn't wanna say."

"Ya kin tell me Nana. Please, if yer feeling bad, I wanna know why," Jeff replied in a plea.

"Nana's scared to."

"Nana yer home right? I'll be there soon," Jeff said and hung up.

"Jeff ya ..." Nana said, but he'd already hung up. "Ohhh!"she whined.

.

"Claire, I'm borrowin yer scooter!" Jeff said as he snapped up her keys and ran through the kitchen.

Claire frowned at him and yelled, "Doan ya think ya should ASK!"

"Nay time! Something's wrong with Nana," he called back and fled out the door.

Claire frowned at the door and let out a huff. Right, Jeff's honey was in trouble. She'd yell at him when he got back.

.

Nana took the phone back to Uncle Richie. Seeing her hand shaking, he eyed her and asked, "Nana, what's up? Have a fight with Jeff?"

Mayu took that time to come in the room.

"Nay, Jeff's on his way," Nana said in a dull tone.

"So, is that a bad thing?" Richie asked, confused.

"Nana doan know yet,"

Mayu quickly picked up on Nana's mood and the fact Jeff was coming. "Nana, did Jeff do something to ya?" Mayu asked.

Nana turned to Mayu and loudly said, "Mayu, it's not the time yer that! This is serious, Mayu! I doan wanna listen ta yer hatred of Jeff, so when he gets here, leave'im alone!"

Mayu, Richie an Roberta stared at Nana as she stormed out. Nana was angry and yelled at Mayu .

"Never seen that happen before," Richie noted.

"Something had Nana fired up," Roberta agreed. "Nana's usually a happy girl."

"Hey, Mayu?" Richie said, "You might want to do as Nana asked. I think she's a little stressed out right now."

.

Jeff motored up to the castle as fast as the scooter would go. He drove into the courtyard to see Nana sitting on the front steps hugging her legs to her chest and looking at the ground. He stopped and went over to Nana, kneeling in front of her.

"Nana?" he asked gently.

Nana scrunched into herself a little tighter. Quietly, she said, "Jeff, there's some things about Nana ... Mom said Nana has ta tell you."

Jeff clasped her hands that were hugging her legs. "It's OK, Nana. Promise," he said gently.

"Mom said she doan know what those men at the facility did ta Nana ... but Nana isn't normal."

Cracking a grin Jeff said, "I kin see that. Wait, what facility?" he asked.

With a sniffle, Nana said, "When Nana was young ... up to a few years ago, Nana was in this big facility, chained to a wall where they shot stuff at Nana, and lied ta Nana..."

As Nana told him about her time in the facility, and how they used her, Jeff's jaw went slack. He sat next to her and hugged her close. Tears came to his eyes. He swore his heart was breaking fro what Nana had gone through.

" ... an Nana doan know when, but they did somethin ta Nana, so Nana can't have any babies ... and Nana ages faster than anyone else. Nana's really only 12 years old."

Jeff was openly crying as he hugged Nana to him. Nana hugged him back and half crawled into his lap. "I'm so sorry, Nana," he choked out.

"Nana is scared that Jeff won't like Nana any more," Nana said in a sniffle.

"Nay, that's never gonna happen!" Jeff said firmly. "Ya can't help what people done to ya. I'm only sorry ya had ta go through that. I love you Nana, that's not gonna change."

Snuggling close, Nana whispered, "Nana loves Jeff. Nana needs Jeff."

Jeff kissed her hair. "I will be here for you, Nana. I want ya ta have a good life and I'll do whatever I can fer ya."

Nana hugged him tighter and said, "Thank ya, Jeff. Yer nay disappointed Nana can't have babies?"

"No, I feel sorry for you that you can't. Who were those people who did that ta ya? Kin ya get them arrested or somethin?"

"Nay. Mom, Dad, Grampa Duncan an gramma Inari destroyed that place. They're gone now," Nana told him.

"That's good," Jeff said vacantly. Seeing Nana was holding him tight and still looking down, he gently lifted her chin to look at him. "Nana, I can't do the things ya do, but know this, I will do everythin I kin ta protect ya. I doan wanna see ya suffer any more."

Nana blushed and gave him a smile. They came together in a kiss.

.

Watching out the nearest window, Kaede smiled and said, "I knew Jeff wouldn't reject her."

"Jeff's a good boy," Inari said, looking over Kaede's shoulder.

"They ever gonna come up for air?" Richie asked in a chuckle from behind Duncan's shoulder.

"They hafta some time," Duncan said with a grin.

Mayu stopped short on her way to the door. Kaede looked over at her and said, "Yer nay goin out there."

"But Mom!" Mayu cried.

"I said no," Kaede told her flatly.

.

Nana was in bliss. Jeff was accepting her as she was. They finally had to stop kissing so they could breathe. Holding Jeff tight, Nana put her head in his shoulder, relishing the feeling of being Jeff's arms. Opening her eyes sleepily, Nana noted the window by them was full of faces. "Ohh, Nana's embarrassed!"' She cried and tucked her face into Jeff's neck.

"Why?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Cause eveyone's wachin!"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Summer time came as did the end of school. Jeff was happy he passed with good grades. Waiting at the door for Nana, Scot and Dave came up to him.

"Hey Jeff, gonna spent some quality time with Nana?" Scot asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she looks a bit strange, but Nana has a nice rack," Dave added with his own grin.

Jeff frowned and said, "Doan talk about Nana like that. She's a real nice girl."

"I bet she's nice," Scot said. "Those sweater puppies look nice and soft. Better than Betty's"

"You going out with Betty?" Jeff asked to get him off the subject of Nana's tits.

"Hoping to. She is a cutie. Course Kaylee is pretty hot too. We're going swimming Saturday. Can't wait to see her in a bikini," he beamed.

"Yer two-timin," Jeff said.

"No," Scot said defensively. "Ain't decided yet. Sides, gotta feel'em up good fore I kin tell who's best."

"Ya git a chance at feelin up Nana's fun bags?" Dave asked Jeff.

Jeff scowled at him. "That ain't none of yer business!"

"Ya have!" Dave cried happily.

"Guys!" Jeff complained.

Scot put an arm around Jeff and said, "S'ok, ya kin tell us."

"No," Jeff replied, eyeing him.

"Over the shirt, or under?" Scot asked with a crooked grin. "Come on, just a hint?"

"What Nana and I do is our business." Jeff said firmly.

"So, ya are doing something?"

"Ya love her?" Dave asked, watching Jeff expectantly. " I mean really lovin'er?"

Jeff asked, "Dave, who's yer girlfriend?"

"I'm keeping my options open." he said.

"Ya doan got one, do ya?" Jeff asked.

"Nay, Dave's never had a girl," Scot said with a chuckle.

"I see," Jeff said. Pointing to Dave he said, "Yer jealous."

"Am not!" Dave said quickly. "Sides, who be jealous of a purple haired freak!"

"Take that back," Jeff snapped.

"Yeah, make me!"

Jeff shoved Dave backwards. "Take that back!" he yelled.

Dave pulled back with a fist to punch Jeff. He spun and hit the wall.

"Yer nay hurtin me Jeff!" Nana stated in a hard tone as she walked up to them.

Dave stayed against the wall, watching her.

Nana eyed him. Jeff clasped her hand. They walked away, hand in hand.

Scot smirked and said, "Dave, I think ya narly got yer ass kicked hard."

"She's weird," Dave said vacantly.

Scot watched them go, the grew a grin and said, "Yeah, but she's got a real nice ass. Bet Jeff has alotta fun with'er."

Jeff had never really noticed the size of Nana's breasts compare to other girls, but yeah, she did seem bigger than most. That made him smile.

Angus was finally getting out of the hospital. At the Leuni Inn, Rachel was prepared. She shared her information with Kaede. Fred and the family had Angus' house cleaned and everything ready for him. Although Angus wasn't walking well, he was walking. Kaede brought a comfortable stuffed chair from home for Angus, Rachel had her keep it in the back room until Angus showed up. Rachel gave Angus a 'two free ale' allowance.

It was well past noon when Angus hobbled in on a crutch, led by his Granddaughter Stacy. Kaede saw Stacy open the door and help Angus hobble in. He had his leg cast and the arm casts didn't go up to his shoulders, so he could move the crutches by himself. She fled to the back room and brought the chair out floating behind her. "Angus! Good ta see ya back!" she greeted. Where do ya wanna sit?"

Angus chuckled at her. 'What ya got there, lass?" he asked.

"Yer chair. Where ya want it?"

"Normal place," he said, indicting the table he usually sat at.

Kaede hurried over, removed the chair that was there and put the easy chair in place, facing sideways. Beaming him a smile she said, "It's a recliner, the buttons are on the right arm." She then ran and got him his ale and put a long straw in it.

"Thank Ya, yer a good lass," Angus told her. He then saw the ale with a straw. "Ya put a straw in me ale?" he asked.

"Aye. Ya got a hard time moving yer arms, so with this, ya just lean over an take a sip," Kaede explained.

Stacy helped Angus ease himself down in the chair, Kaede stayed nearby in case they needed assistance. Once Angus was comfortable, she put the ale in his reach and bent the straw so he cold just lean over and drink.

"Yer makin me feel like an old Codger," Angus grumbled.

"Ya are an old codger, an a hurt one," Rachel called over from the bar.

"What else kin I git ya?" Kaede asked.

"I'd really like a meat pie," Stacy sad and opened her purse.

"Nay!" Kaede said pointing to her. Put yer money away, I'll git it fer ya. A drink maybe?"

"Thank ya," Stacy said meekly. "Strawberry wine cooler, please?"

"Comin right up," Kaede stated and went to get it.

In the early afternoon, it wasn't busy so Rachel went over and sat and talked with Angus and Stacy. Doogal came in seeing the car and joined them. Angus played with the chair a bit, the decided he liked the partially laid-back position in his chair. He announced, "I'm feelin like a king!"

Feeling silly, Kaede went over and curtsied. "Anythin else, yer Majesty?" she asked with a grin. Everyone laughed.

Angus stayed for a couple hours then went home to rest. Kaede escorted them out to the car to make sure Angus got in all right.

During the dinner crowd, A little girl had a birthday, so many people sang happy birthday to her. Of course, she got a fly around the room for her birthday, which made her giggly happy.

Kaede did note an American here. He'd come in and had some dinner. By his manner of speaking, she knew he was from the east coast, up north. The dark haired man in a golf shirt was pleasant and didn't cause any trouble, so she didn't pay much attention to him. That was, until most of the patrons had gone home and the night crowd were trickling in.

As Kaede suspected, he nursed his beer for quite a while. Getting close to closing time, others were finishing up their dart match, and he was the only one there, other than the 'foursome' of dart players. He pretended to watch the match.

Rachel had a policy that was common in Scotland. If there was a game on, quitting time was extended until the game was over. A groan from the other team sounded as a blond haired man closed out the game. Kaede kept busy, cleaning the bar and making sure the tables were arraigned.

One of the loosing dark players asked, "Kaede! Did ya see that game? They wasn't cheatin, were they?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nay, lad ya got beat fair an square. Practice more."

"Come on, let's go," his friend said. They wavered to her and Rachel, Kaede waved back.

The American was still here. It was time to say something. "Sir, bar's closed fer the night," Kaede told him.

"I'd like to talk to you. I'll make it worth your while," he said.

"So who are ya?" Kaede asked, not getting too close to him.

"Name's Terrance. Come talk with me, as I said, I'll make it work your while just to speak with me."

"Kaede told ya. We're closed fer the night," Rachel stated from the bar. "Good night."

"Ya kin go, or I kin help ya go," Kaede said firmly.

He got up and said, "You're making a mistake." He turned and walked out.

Kaede headed for the back room. "I'm following him."

Kaede got dressed in her regular clothes in record time, then went out the back and onto the roof. In the parking lot, She peeked over the edge, he was watching the Inn , leaning against his car. Short while later, Rachel turned the lights out. He walked to the back an tried the back door. Kaede floated down behind him.

"Tryin ta break in?" Kaede asked.

Terrance stiffened then turned to face her. "I hard you were sneaky." He went to reach into his jacket with his right hand. She yanked his arms out and put him against the wall beside the door. She pulled his coat wide open. On the left side, he had a gun in a shoulder holster.

The back door opened. Rachel stuck her head out and asked, "What's going on?"

"This guy tried ta git in the back door' And he's got himself a gun. Looks like attempted robbery ta me," Kaede stated.

"If you'll just listen to me, that envelope in my jacket pocket there is yours. Five thousand pounds," Terrance stated.

"I'm callin the police," Rachel stated.

Kaede nodded.

"I can make you a rich woman," Terrance stated.

"Already am," Kaede stated. She pulled out her phone and called Eddie' leather shop. She let it ring six six times be fore it was picked up.

"Eddie's leather shop , we're closed."

"It's Kaede. We got this American guy who's got a gun an tried to sneak in the back door of Rachel's place. Cops are comin for him. Think ya kin find out what he's up to?"

"You're making a mistake, "Terrance said firmly.

"Got a camera on your phone? Get me a picture."

Kaede took a picture of Terrance and sent it. "He says his name's Terrance," she said.

"Ten thousand, just let me walk away," Terrance said firmly.

Kaede waited on the phone. Headlights pulled into the parking lot.

"You'll regret this, "Terrance hissed.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Really, what will you do to me?" she asked. She saw two cops walking around the corner.

"We can make your live very difficult. I work for some very important people."

The cops came closer Kaede pointed to him and said, "He's got a gun, he tried to get in the back here."

The cops came up, pulled his gun out, turned him around and frisked him.

Eddie came back on. "Kaede, Terrance Hawker is an assistant to the American Embassy. See if you can find out what he wanted."

"Kaede," one cop said, showing her the wallet, "He's an ambassador, he has diplomatic immunity. We're keeping his gun, but all we can do is return him to the Embassy."

"I kin make him talk," Kaede stated.

"We're sure ya can. We can't harm diplomats," the officer said firmly.

"He comes back again, an no one'll be callin ya then," Kaede replied.

"Let's go, The officers said and led him back to his car.

"I heard," Eddie said on the phone. "We'll find out what he's up to."

.

The next morning, Kaede got a call from Eddie.

"News?" she asked.

"Listen to this, we got him boss's office bugged," Eddie said.

"Well, did you get her on board?"

"No, Sir. She refuses to cooperate. She called the cops on me. They took my gun an I am sure a complaint will be filed."

"We need her, Damnit! If we can't get her to go, and pin this on some foreign country, there may be hell to pay!"

"Sir, if half of what has been reported about her is true, we're risking a big problem here. I can see how she can help, but if it backfires, we will be in the shits, big time."

A loud huff was heard. "All right, she's a Scottish citizen, but she still holds American citizenship also. We look hard and find something to charge her with to get her extradited. Once we have her, the boys in Washington will take care of it."

"Sir, I don't think that is a good idea."

"It's the only one we got unless we want the Scottish involved also."

"If she's as dangerous as they say, we'll never get her out of the country."

"Then we find something to coax her to go. She's got a husband and kids, right? Find a way to put pressure on them. Something that sticks, but can't be removed unless we remove it! Let's go see Callahan."

She heard a door shut.

"So, got the picture?" Eddie asked.

"I do, have a photo of this boss?" Kaede asked.

"We do, but we need to collect more information on them before we act. "I'm coming to breakfast shortly. In your tip will be a badge for MI-6. They will have to go through us to extradite you. Keep it with you. We'll keep a close watch on them."

"I'll agree, that is until they try something against my family." Kaede told him firmly.

Time was coming again for the Highland games. That was the talk off the Inn. During Breakfast, Kaede found her badge and pocketed it. Although Kaede was expecting trouble, nothing came. That was not true the next day

.

Nana and Mayu got called to the office. When they got there, there was a policeman and a man in a suit with a briefcase with the principal.

He pulled out a paper and asked, "Nana and Mayu Kikumura?"

"Yes?" Nana said. Mayu nodded.

He held up two papers and aid, These are requests for extradition. Both of you entered the Unites Stated illegally. I am here to return you for your trial."

"No," Nana said. "The only time we were there, we had passports. We still have them at home …. someplace."

"Nana is right," Mayu agreed.

Looking at the principal, Nana asked, "Can we call Mom so she can bring them?"

The principal looked at the man and said, "I am going to call these children's mother. They say they have passports. Even if they don't, you cannot take them until the parents have been notified."

"He's correct, Sir." the cop said, not sounding pleased.

"I shall visit their parents then," the man said firmly.

The cop held his hand out. "I would like to see these extradition orders," he said.

The man handed them over. The cop looked at them then handed them back. "Those are requests for extradition. I recommend you leave, Sir, or come to the station with me."

The man put the papers back in and closed up his suitcase. "Very well" he said and left.

.

The same man showed up at the Lenui Inn with another cop from a different precinct. He went in and marched up to the bar to tell Rachel, "Excuse me, I am looking for Kaede Kikumura."

Kaede came over from the table she was waiting. Seeing the man in the suit an a briefcase, she asked, "What do you want?"

The balding man stated, "I intend to extradited Nana and Mayu Kikumura for illegal entry into the Unites States." he stated.

Kaede's first thought was to drag him out into a bog. Since there was a policeman here, she asked, "You are aware that they are my children?' She asked.

"That does not matter…"

"It sure as hell does!" Kaede snapped. "Where's this paperwork?"

"I have it, but it is for them alone."

Kaede pulled out her badge and showed it to the Officer. "I am going to search this man," she stated.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She then said, "Briefcase, now," and held her hand out.

"I cannot show…" he stopped talking when the briefcase shot down out of his hand, then up and landed on the counter, then popped open.

Kaede cast him a sideways glance at him He wasn't trying to retrieve it. She found the extradition papers. "These are requests. They have not been signed by anyone. Who sent you?"

"Ma'am, I am a US federal agent," he stated.

"You have one last chance to answer me. Who. Sent. You," Kaede asked.

Flustered, he said, "You are interfering with an investigation!"

Kaede closed the briefcase and handed it to the officer. "Officer, this man had requests for extradition only. He is attempting to take my children with no authority. If you do not want me to take care of this criminal, arrest him for attempted kidnapping."

The cops said, "Hands behind your back, sir."

The man's face flushed red. He glared at Kaede as he was cuffed, then suffered through a pat-own search in front of the entire Inn.

"Come, Sir," the Officer said, and led him out by the arm.

Angus in his chair let out a cackle. "Serve's the fool right fer tryin ta mess with Kaede!"

.

That night, the event of an American official trying to kidnap two Scottish girls was on the news, nation wide. His mug shot was even shown and the Prime minister came on to promise Scotland Yard was looking at the case, and demanded an explanation from the Unites States. The American Ambassador was also called and warned that if this ever happened again, he and his staff would be walked to a plane and sent home.

While the political tension and the flap created in the US grew, things calmed down in Glen Finnen. Rachel got her spot by the lake for the Highland games. Kaede and Nanai helped put up the tents with Duncan. Set up the tables an chairs while Inari helped Rachel set up the food serving area.

Kaede got a call.

"It's Eddie. Seems like their plan fell apart. The Ambassadors to the US are being replaced. Got a job for you, though."

"Had ta happen some time," Kaede replied. "I'll be coming down ta buy a new jacket."

"See you then."

Kaede went down and bought the insulated fur collared jacket Eddie recommended. He packaged her new jacket for her, of course with a yellow envelope inside. Kaede went halfway home and looked at the information.

Charles Smith lived in Bristol, he ran an investment firm that also dealt in the gun trade. Her job was to eliminate him and his wife. She had his address, an airel view of his mansion sized house and the floor plans along with pictures of the wall around his house and the camera everywhere. Six guards were employed by him as well, no children lived at home.

At least that as a relief.

In the package was also a small camera. She was to take pictures of every port of entry she could find in the house.

.

Rachel wasn't happy Kaede was going to be gone with the Highland games coming up. Nana's birthday was soon, so Rachel accepted her help. Although Kaede could afford a car, she got a dark haired very curly wig to hide her horns and colored her eyebrows to match at the train station. Taking enough cash to live on for a few days, She headed for her target with her black suit an a change of clothes in her bag.

Getting to Bristol, Kaede found a hotel a couple kilometers away from the house, the closest one she could get. This guy didn't have any special events or parties that she could see to 'get invited' to.

Getting her room, Kaede went for a walk to case out the house. Walking past it on the road, the walls were too high to see over. She went on past, noting where trees were to get a look from above.

"Hey, Miss, you coming for a job?" a man asked. She turned to see the gate open. One of the guards came out.

"You have a job for me?" she asked.

"It's what young birds like you usually come this way for," he said with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

He looked her up an down and said, "One night, two thousand pounds, cash. The boss likes his birds tied up to show off and play with. We give you the cash, he plays with you, and if you want you can come again."

Kaede considered it. "What time?" she asked.

"Be here by seven. Expect to be done around ten, eleven." he stated. "What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"So, we'll see you at Seven, Amanda?"

"Sure," Kaede agreed.

Kaede continued on her walk. She went down another street then back to her hotel to get a nap. It might be a long night.

.

Kaede thought about the black suit. If she was there by invitation, she didn't have to sneak around. It would be simple. Find this asshole, squeeze his heart until it stopped and she'd be done. Then again, she was suppose to get pictures. The camera was small enough to fit in her shoe She tried it. It was uncomfortable, so she lay it between her horns and put her wig on. With the fluffy, curly hair it was hard to notice.

Kaede timer her arrival at quarter til seven. She followed two girls up the road. She let them go in then approached the gate. Seeing a guard, she said, 'I'm Amanda, heard you had a job for me."

"We do, last name?" he asked.

Not thinking of anything else, she said, "Raven."

He opened the gate and pointed to a door to the left. "In the side door there, a man will instruct you what to do."

She went to find another man at the door. She announced herself and was let in to walk down a flight of stairs. Behind her another door shut. This one was steel. Going into the concrete walled room, she saw the other girls sitting on a bench, eyeing a man holding a sub machine gun. Seeing her, he motioned her to sit.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You wanna live? SIT!" he barked.

Kaede sat down by a nervous girl.

Another man came in with a pistol. "Listen up, do as you're told and everything will be fine." He motioned to the first girl, "You come with me."

She meekly got up and let him push her into the next room.

Kaede heard girl whisper, "They're gonna kill us."

"Excuse me," Kaede announced. "We were told we're getting paid when we arrived."

The man with the machine gun pointed it at her. "Just sit and stay quiet!' he barked. "Don't think I won't kill you!"

Kaede had enough of these guys, she was inside. "Me first," she said and shot a vector to punch his left eye out and into his brain. He jerked back and collapsed.

Kaede shot up as the man fell. "Everyone be quiet!" She hissed, then waited by the other door. It flung open, The man with the pistol saw her and got a vector into his eye through his brain a well. She stepped over his body to see the girl he'd taken tied to a X frame, naked. Two other men were near her. They turned to see Kaede. Two more popped eyeballs as her vectors shot through into their brains. Walking over to the girl, Kaede notice her clothes were in a trash bin. She cut the girl loose to stumble to the floor.

"Get dressed and stay down here until I came back for you," Kaede told her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a squeak.

"Someone not to fuck with." Kaede stated. The end door again was steel. Slipping a vector up under it, she found a big latch and opened it. Stairs went up. Kede closed the door behind her and floated up the stairs. Up at the top was another door and voices were on the other side. She stopped and listened.

"The birds will be ready soon. Each will have a number. Go down, look them over, then the bidding will begin. Minimum bid is five hundred thousand pounds. No one wants the one you do, just pay your five hundred thousand. If two of you want the same one, well, you'll have to bid for her."

"We can do anything with them, right?"

"Yes, whatever you want. Each of your play rooms has basic hand tools and gags if you want to use them. Every room is sound proofed. Have at it. Just remember, if she gets out, you'll be as dead a she is."

That sounded beyond sinister. Kaede stepped out the door, eyeing them The man standing up and speaking was not her target. She shot a vector through his eye first, then got the other six men who'd been listening to him as fast as possible. Only one tried to turn and run. She broken his neck. Seeing no others in the room with plush chairs, she went to the double doors.

Kaede wanted to take a peek, but didn't want to be seen yet before she could strike. Hearing the door latch move, she shot up to the ceiling. Burly man in an open shirt came in. As he looked at the carnage in the floor, she stabbed him in the brain through his eyes and pulled him away from the door. As he fell, she saw he had a long pistol. She raised it up to herself. It was silenced.

This will do good.

Peeking out of the room there was a hallway with sturdy doors. To the right, was a long hallway to the left. This was a big place. She went left, floating just off the floor to make no noise. Peeking around another corner. she saw her target and his wife.

Shooting the pistol out on a vector, she put it right in front of them. Pop. Pop. They both fell with shocked looks. She put a couple more into them to be sure then dropped the pistol.

Thinking about how to get out of here, Kaede looked around some more. The hallway windows opened up. She opened one and looked for cameras. They were there, pointed at the yard.

Kaede returned to where the women were and flung the door open. They were gathered by the door that went out. "That way will get you caught, follow me," she told them.

They complied. Kaede led them up, making sure there was no one alive in the room above, then out to the hallway to the open windows. She leaned out, broke the cameras, then said, "Out, stay beside the building," she said in a loud whisper," then helped them up and out of the window.

"What do we do now?" a woman asked.

"Go out the hole in the wall," Kaede said.

"What hole?"

Kaede smashed a hole in the wall and said, "THAT one, GO!"

Not a one hesitated, they fled. After the last one was though, Kaede shot to the side hallway and up the stairs. Going to one end room, she found an empty sitting room She looked in each room and found an office. Turning on the desk light, she searched for anything Eddie was looking for. Finding a schedule, she pulled her camera out and took picture. A couple notes mentioned ports so she got pictures of those also. She then heard a voice call out, "Intruders, find them, wound them but don't kill them yet!"

Oh boy, fun time.

Kaede left the door to the room open and hid behind the door. Sure enough two men came running in to look at the desk, she snapped their necks. A peek out showed no one between the stairs up and her. She shot down the hallway and up the stairs.

This was a three story house. In a third floor room with two bunks, she punched up though the ceiling and shot up into the attic space. The ends were vented. She went to the back, pulled the vent in and looked out. The wall here was far away, but there was nicely trimmed greenery with paths through it. She jump out and landed on a path Crouched down, she floated along on her vectors to get near the wall, then jumped over it.

Here, the next street was closer, so she walked to it.

"Help me, I'm lost" a woman cried.

Kaede stopped. It was one of the ones who's been held. "Follow me," she said and kept walking.

The woman did. She also started talking. "They had something bad planned for us, didn't they? They were going to kill us!"

"Still might if you don't keep quiet," Kaede stated.

Quieter, she asked, "How'd you kill all those men?"

Kaede didn't answer. They were coming to the street. She eyed it for traffic. Seeing it was clear, she walked out onto the sidewalk and kept going.

"I'm Cindy, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Nobody," Kaede said shortly.

Kaede walked half way back to the hotel, and this woman was still following her. Kaede thought it odd she hadn't heard police sirens yet. "Cindy, right?"

"Yes."

"Go find a cop, tell him what happened."

"If they find me they will kill me!" she whined.

Kaede stopped and spun to face her. "If ya don't, I'll kill you!"

Cindy's eyes opened and her mouth dropped. She turned and fled.

"Annoying!" Kaede grumbled and went to her hotel.

Kaede took another nap and caught the late train north. It was going to be a ride so she napped along the way.

It was morning by the time she got back to Glen Finnen. Once there, she entered Eddie's leather shop and explained she knew the jacket she wanted, and she'd taken pictures of it and gave him the camera. He thanked her and promised to have it soon.

Kaede was back home, check on the kids and went down to the Highland festival to help out. That job was done.

.

Kaede found Nana and Mayu were having fun at the Highland games. Mayu was loving serving and getting tips. Nana liked that, but right after Kaede arrived, Jeff and his family showed up. 'Grandpa' Duncan was taking care of Kanae. Kaede offered to take her back for while, but he told her to go on. He was enjoying spending time with his granddaughter. Kaede took Nana's place as server so she could head out with Jeff.

As suspected, the 'watchers' were there. Old Joe came in on his crutches with another young man.

"Hey Joe," Kaede called and went over to him. "Where ya sittin?"

"Hey Kaede," Joe greeted with a smile. "Over here is good."

Kaede pulled a chair out for him then asked, "What kin I git ya an yer friend?"

Seated, Joe pointed to the young man. "This is Rob. "I'll take one of your fine ales."

"Aye," Kaede said, "An you Rob?" she asked.

Rob was trying hard not to look at her. "Ale too," he said meekly.

"Aye, Lad." Passing by him, she gave is head a scrub and said, "Relax, lad!"

Rob stiffened on her touch. Joe leaned over to him and said, "Rob, calm down, she'd only bad if you get her angry. Kaede's actually a pretty nice person."

Rob eyed him. "But all those photos, she can kill people just by looking at them!" he whispered.

"True, but that's not all she is. We stay out of trouble, and there's nothing to worry about, all right?" Joe insisted.

Scanning the area, Rob said, "I don't see Mc Cleod anywhere. You sure he's here?"

"We'll find out where he is in a minute," Joe assured him.

Kaede returned with their ales and set them down. "Here ya go lads. Sure ya doan want nothing ta eat?" she asked.

"Not right now," Joe told her. "Say, you seen Mac around?"

Kaede grinned and tipped her head to the side. "Dad's out talking ta mom by the fire pit. He's taken me wee one fer the day. Ya seen Kaene, haven't ya Joe?"

"Yeah, she's cute little girl!" Joe announced.

Mayu came running in, looking angry. "Mom! I caught Nana an Jeff behind the athletics tent!"

Kaede frowned at her, "STOP right there! Mayu, there ain't no reason ta be following them around!"

"But… their half naked and makin out!" Mayu hissed.

"Teenagers do that, leave'em alone!" Kaede said in a near growl.

Joe put a hand over his face to hide his grin.

"Ohhh!" Mayu cried and stomped out.

Kaede let out a huff and shook her head. "Sorry bout that Joe."

"I take Nana and Jeff are close?" he asked.

"Aye. I kin see'em bein married right after school. Least Mayu doan hit Jeff over the head with a stick any more," Kaede said weakly.

Joe laughed.

"Kaede! Anoter round here!" Doogal called.

"I'm comin, lad," Kaede called back and went over to tend to him.

.

Nana was in bliss. She wanted some of Jeff's attentions and it was obvious he wanted give them the way he was petting her side. Looking for an out of the way place, they found the perfect spot behind the long athletic tent. Today was warm, it was perfect.

Tucked between some bushes and a crate, they were all but invisible. Jeff took off his shirt for them to lay on. It wasn't quite big enough, so Nana took her shirt off also, then decided to loose her bra too. Jeff's eyes glowed like he was seeing the Leprechaun's pot of gold. Nana had to giggle at him. She got lots of wonderful kisses and rubs, then held Jeff as he suckled on her.

Nana could be here all day!

Hearing stomping footsteps, Nana looked up to see Mayu walk up to them, looking angry. Nana's hold on Jeff went from loving to protective.

"Mayu, doan hurt Jeff!" Nana cried.

Jeff turned his head, wide eyed and taking on a terrified look. He just knew he was about to get beaten.

"I'm not gonna hurt Jeff, but I will take his perversion!" Mayu stated. She flung her shirt off and threw her bra down then got down to lay on the other side of Jeff. She grabbed his head and forced it onto her chest. "Suck on me!" Mayu commanded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nana cried as Jeff struggled to get away. One of his arms was around Nana, the other pinned under Mayu, flailed away at the air "Mayu, stop it!" Nana cried.

"Mmph!" Jeff said as he tried to breathe, his face being buried in Mayu's breast.

Nana tried to help free Jeff. She had to use her mind power to pry them apart. Jeff's face broke free. He sucked in a gasp of air.

"Mayu, what is wrong with you?" Nana cried.

Glaring at Jeff, Mayu asked, "What? Ain't I good enough for ya?"

"I…." Jeff squeaked as he gaped at Mayu.

Nana pulled Jeff back to her. "Nana, you're scaring Jeff," she said firmly.

"I know my breasts aren't as big as Nana's, be they are still breasts!" Mayu said with tears in her eyes as she scowled at Jeff. "Why don't you want to suck on them?"

"I … I… I…" Jeff stuttered.

"Mayu! Jeff loves Nana and Nana loves Jeff. Mayu doan even like Jeff, so why is Mayu doing this?" Nana asked in a plea.

Mayu turned her anger to Nana and asked, "So all I'm good for is the perverts and rapists?"

Nana's mouth dropped open.

Tears leaking out of her eyes, Mayu trapped Jeff's other arm as she leaned over him to ask, "I just get the ones who want to abuse me? Is that it?"

"Mayu," Nana said softly. She reached over and clasped Mayu's shoulder. "Mayu … noo! Nana wants Mayu to have a good boyfriend too! Nana wants the best for Mayu!"

They fell into a hug over Jeff. All he could see was Nana's large orb beside Mayu's pointy cone. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he should probably stay quiet.

"Nana always wants the best for Mayu."

Sniffling, Mayu asked, "Nana, I do want to have what you got …. but I can't trust any strange boys … Kin ya let me practice with Jeff?"

"HUH?!" Nana asked and pulled back to stare at her sister. The sound was echoed by Jeff under them.

"Please, Nana?" Mayu begged. "I feel safe near ya. I'm not brave enough to be with a boy by meself."

"Kin I make a suggestion?" Jeff asked from under them. "Maybe if we just lie here and enjoy the day? Would that be good?" he asked in a plea.

Nana and Mayu parted to look down on him.

"Mayu, you want to get use to boys, so maybe of we all just lie down and relax, you'll be able to?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Mayu!" Nana agreed. She scooted down and put her head on Jeff's shoulder. "Lie like this."

Mayu hesitated, but took the same pose.

In a sleepy tone, Nana asked "Will Jeff rub our backs?"

"Anything for you. Nana," Jeff replied. Arms around them both, Jeff gently rubbed up and down their sides. If he wasn't so scared of Mayu, he'd have the hard on from Hell.

Cuddling into Jeff, Nana asked, "Ain't this relax'in?"

Mayu wipe a tear from her eye. "Aye. It's nice."

Jeff rubbed them slowly for a while, then a voice interrupted their serene moment.

"You're the MAN!"

All three looked up to see Scot holding the hand of a girl, his arm out in a thumbs up.

"Hey, we're relaxin here!" Mayu snapped.

"Sorry, have fun!" Scot said in a wave and led the girl away.

Jeff let out a groan. Nana giggled at him and Mayu.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The lunch crowd was thinning out. A few tables were still busy. Duncan had come in to sit with Joe and Rob. Angus, Doogal and a few family members were talking at their table. Shirikawa was here with Gary, trying to pretend they weren't watching anyone.

Kaede noticed something, Shirikawa now had two full length arms. Going over to them, she asked in Japanese, "You got a prosthetic?"

Skirikawa looked up and nodded. "Hai." she pulled back her sleeve to show a fairly realistic arm and hand. She flexed the fingers.

"Very nice," Kaede said in Scottish. "Yer stayin outta trouble I hope?"

Sticking to Japanese, Shirikawa said, "Yes. We observe but do not interfere. Have you seen Amanda? We can't find her."

"I saw her near Vancouver a few months ago. She was causing trouble so I buried her in the ground fer a day or so. Took the wind outta her sails. She promised she'd be good. we'll see."

"You buried her alive?"

"Aye, I wanted ta impress upon her how bad I wanted her ta stop causing trouble. Doan worry, I dug her up."

Gary was gapping at Kaede.

Shaken by this news, Shirikawa asked, "Do you know where she is now?"

"Nay, she fled after we got back to Seattle. Can't blaim'er, I did kinda rattle her some," Kaede explained. "Want me ta let ya know if I se'er again?"

"Please do," Shirikawa said. She pulled her phone out and with her prosthetic hand, punched in her number and showed it to Kaede.

Kaede pulled out her phone and copied the number. "Got it. I'll give ya a ring if she comes round."

"Thank you."

"Kaede! You seen Nana and Mayu?" Inari called.

Kaede turned around. "I haven't Mum. Wan'me ta go look?"

"They're missin lunch, an so are you." Inari stated. "Me an Rachel got it. Yer taking a bit of time off."

"Ok, Mum, be back in a bit."

Kaede didn't bother to change. She could sense Nana was nearby. Heading out in the direction she sensed Nana, Kaede passed by the athletic tent. Right, Mayu had seen them there. She went around back and noticed feet behind crate. Going over to the feet, Kaede stopped and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Jeff was on his back, an arm each around Nana and Mayu who were cuddled up to him. All three were sleeping. Nana looked content, and Mayu looked out hard, drooling on Jeff. All of them were topless, their shirts under them.

Who'd have ever thought?

Kaede walked around the other side of the crate and banged on it loudly. "Lunch time!" she yelled. "Get up an dressed, let's go!"

Mayu let out a yelp, Jeff a short cry of pain, and Nana called, "Coming!" Kaede walked away with a grin, listening to them.

"You … you pervert!" Mayu cried.

"Hey, you laid down with us!" Jeff yelled back.

"Mayu, you're the one who insisted Jeff pay attention ta ya too!" Nana cried.

"That was just ta save ya from bein molested!"

"Nana likes Jeff molstin… what Nana means is Nana likes Jeff's attentions!"

"This could get complicated," Kaede said with a chuckle as she went back to the tent.

.

"Kaede's serving up here," Kouta told the Inspector and Roberta as the bracketed the girl Cindy.

"Don't worry, if anyone can protect you, we can," Roberta told Cindy gently.

"But, they shot Ellen and Summer in their own flats," Cindy said meekly.

The Inspector firmly said, "They won't shoot you. Even if they can find you way up here, I highly doubt they will be able to get near you. These Mc Cleods are tough people."

"Not someone to mess with," Roberta said from experience. "How about that woman who got you out of there? You said she didn't give her name?"

Cindy shook her head, "I asked, she said she was nobody. All I remember is the big, fluffy hair and those red eyes."

"Contacts," the Inspector said. "She was probably wearing a wig as well to masked her looks. We're still looking for the weapon she used."

"She got away, so it could be anywhere," Roberta said thoughtfully. "By the hole in that wall, she had some kind of explosives."

"Well, she came to play, and I don't think those men wanted anyone to find out what happened. It was these escaping girls who blew the whistle. That makes them dirty, if we can find them."

"In here," Kouta said and went in.

Cindy went in after the inspector to hear, "Hey! It's Mr. Kaede!"

An old man with crutches and casts waved a casted arm in greeting.

"Over here, Kouta!" one of the red headed women standing by a table woman called. "Seen Kaede?"

"He must have, they got a baby," Another older man announced to a round of laughter.

"Behave Doogal!" the other red had chided with a grin.

Cindy was sat at a group of tables near another man who was holding a baby. Kouta asked him, "Want me to hold her a while?"

"Nay, Lad, I got'er. Doan git the chance ta do this much. Grab a bite, they we kin switch."

"Thanks, Duncan."

Looking at the red head that was putting a pan of food on the table, Cindy noted her red eyes.

"Inari, Kaede is here?" Roberta asked.

"Aye, Lass, she's comin," Inari said, then went over by Duncan. She kissed him and sat down.

Kaede burst into the tent with a wide grin and sat between Duncan and Kouta. With a mischievous grin she put an arm around Kouta and said, "Yew'll never guess what I saw!"

"Nana an Jeff making out?" Inari asked with a crooked grin.

"And anoter," Kaede beamed.

"Who?" Kouta asked wondering if Nana had two boys.

"Mayu!" Kaede announced.

"Mayu?" the table exclaimed.

"Yup! All three cuddled up tagether an takin a nap," Kaede said. "Sure surprised me."

"Mayu hates lads," Inari noted.

"Couldn't hate'em too bad since she snoozing on his shoulder across from Nana," Kaede said with a grin. "An doan let'm know I told on'em. I aint sure what's behind it, but we gotta let'em sort it out fer themselves."

Kouta's face went blank. "Mayu?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, kinda unbelievable, aint it?" Kaede said with a grin.

"To say the least," Kouta agreed. "She's been trying to beat him away from Nana ever since they met."

"You sure it was Mayu?" Inari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, I watched them a bit," Kaede said with her grin.

"This might get interesting," Duncan noted dryly.

"Ta say the least," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Kaede," the inspector said, "We have someone here who need protection. Criminals are after her."

Kaede looked over at them. She turned to Duncan. "Dad, kin we take care'o Cindy for a while?"

"Fine by me. She should be safe enough at home."

"I'll watch out fer her," Inari said. "Who's the bad guys?"

Roberta picked up that Kaede knew who she was. "Kaede, you know Cindy?" she asked.

"Seen her round. Doan worry, she's in good hands," Kaede replied.

Cindy recognized the face. Her eyes widened. This was the one who'd ripped through that place! Her hair and even her eyebrows were now a pink color, but that was her!

Kaede also notice Cindy's reaction and said, "We'll talk at home tanight."

"Come…on!" came a cry from Nana. Then the tent flap opened to show Nana was dragging a meek Mayu in, who was looking down, and Jeff on Nana's other side.

With a frustrated look. Nana said, "Mayu, no one knows anything so relax!"

Mayu blushed. "Nana, doan go sayin anything!"

Kaede let out a snorting laugh, as did Inari and Rachel. Kouta only pressed his lips together.

Mayu saw this and her face went beet red. "Mama! You told them?" Mayu cried.

"Nay lass, didn't tell-em all of it. Only you were nappin."

"Can we please not say anything else?" Kouta asked.

"Ohh!" Mayu cried.

Nana towed Mayu around and planted her in a seat. Nana then sat down by Mayu. Jeff held her chair and took Nana's other side.

Casting a grin at Mayu, Inari asked, "So? What was 'all of it'?"

"Gramma, Mayu's embarrassed enough," Nana pleaded.

"Rachel, kin I work this afternoon?" Mayu asked meekly.

Rachel chuckled, "Sure I'll find something fer ya to do. Gotta keep you kids busy." With a grin she added, "Or you'll keep yourselves busy."

Mayu turned red again and slouched down a bit as chuckles sounded.

.

After lunch the inspector left Cindy with Roberta and her guard force. Since Nana and Mayu were going to help Rachel and Jeff offered also, Kaede was going to take Kaene and Cindy home with Roberta.

Seeing Roberta headed for her car, Kaede said, we should walk it."

Roberta eye her. "That's ten miles, even by foot over land."

"I'm sure no one knows your car right?" Kaede asked. "No one ever followed ya or the inspector? This aint no Sunday drive. The wrong person sees Cindy, it'll git nasty, quick."

Roberta eyed her, then Cindy. "You up for it?" she asked Cindy.

"Aye she is," Kaede stated.

"Ten miles?" Cindy asked weakly.

Kaede eyed her and asked, "Ya wanna git there quick, or git there safe?"

"Safe," Cindy said.

"Then let's go. Roberta, we'll see ya up there. Watch fer tails."

Kaede went off road and around a bog to the back of the Leuni Inn. She checked the lot for cars, and anyone around. A shape passed a window. Kaede turned and led Cindy uphill through the trees. Once over the hilltop, she returned to her path.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Cindy said quietly.

"Aye lass. Would ya rather I left ya there?" Kaede asked.

"No. I'm glad you got us away. How did you kill all those men, and bust that big hole in the wall?"

They were coming up on a downed tree that wasn't quite all the way to the ground. Kaede usually jumped over it. Today she blast it out of the way, sending trunk pieces flying. "Ya mean like that?" she asked.

"Ahhh, yeah," Cindy agreed.

Walking through the debris, Kaede said. "Some call me a witch. To others, I'm the wind'o'death. Those people who ya took a job from intended to kill all of ya. I killed them instead. Someone's still tryin ta kill ya, most likely to keep ya quiet. That means I didn git'em all."

The way was much longer being walked than just bouncing over hills. Coming to the top of a hilll after a couple hour's walk. Kaede found a place to sit down. Kanae was getting cranky, so Kaede set her on her lap and changed her.

Watching, Cindy asked, "Why does your baby have those things on her head? She have a birth defect or something?"

Kaede eyed her. She was getting sweaty anyway, so she took her wool cap off, wiped her sweat off with it and stuffed it in the baby bag. "No defects," Kaede told her. "We all got horns."

Cindy remembered the other woman, Inari had a cap on. So did that Nana girl. "But … Nana had a boyfriend?" she asked.

"And why not?' Kaede asked.

"I just never seen nothing like that before." Cindy quickly said. "He knows?"

Kaede grinned and said, "Those aren't the only tips he's seen," Kaede stated. She finished changing Kaene then got up. And pulled her shirt out to let her baby feed. "Come on," Kaede coaxed.

Cindy go up. She was tired, but was afraid to be left behind out here in the middle of nowhere.

.

Roberta drove to her office watching the rear view mirror. In the parking lot were a couple guys in a land rover just sitting there. She drove past the lot and called Frank.

He answered. Quickly, she said, "There's two guys in the lot. Brown land rover. They watched me go by."

"Wait, ok, I se'em. They're pullin out, going left."

"The way I went."

"Find a place to duck into, side street, behind building. I'll follow them. Stay on the line."

Roberta took the next corner. It was all houses. She pulled up into a driveway, partially hidden by a fence.

"Roberta? Found them. They are going below the speed limit, watching to the sides. Where are you?"

"Driveway, McCullock street."

"See it … they're turning around. Lay down on the seat until I get there," he said and hung up.

Roberta hugged her seat. She heard a car roll past. Peeking to, she saw it was the brown Land Rover. It stopped. A man looked to be getting out. He changed his mind and got back in and it took off. Right after that, Frank pulled up and got on his phone.

Roberta picked it up on the first ring "Did you get their plate?" she asked.

"Sure did. I'll follow you part way home. They have to know they got made and will probably get another vehicle. When you get home, stay there," he said firmly.

.

Kaede was getting tired of walking by the time the made it up to the flats the castle was on. Cindy was panting her brains out.

"Only a a lit'l farther," Kaede assured her.

"Well..(pant pant) at least we git to see some nice countryside," Cindy offered as she looked at the castle.

"Tis a good way ta look at it," Kaede agreed. "Hardly anyone comes round here, so it's safe too."

Walking towards the castle, Cindy looked up at the towers with the windmills. "It would be nice to get a look in that place. I bet it's awesome. It looks functional."

"It's nice," Kaede agreed. Going around to the front Kaede walked in the gate.

Cindy stopped. "You're going to take a tour now?"

"Nay, I'm going in, putting Kaene in her crib and gittin a shower." Kaede replied.

"They'll let you do that here?"

Kaede eyed her and said, "Why not, it's our castle. Take a roam if ya want, just stay inside." Kaede shut the gate behind them.

Cindy looked back at the gate, then up at the castle, then at Kaede. "You own a castle?" she asked in a squeak.

"Nay, me Dad does. We live here."

Kaede noted Roberta's car. Walking through the courtyard, Roberta came out and held the front door open.

"You were right," Roberta told Kaede. "I got followed. We got a make on the car. It was a rental."

"Figured," Kaede replied. "Keep a watch on the drive from the second floor. I'm barrin the door. Git me if someone comes."

They went on. Roberta shut the door, Kaede looked at the heavy timber and it floated up across the door in the steel brackets. She led Cindy, who was trying to take in whole entryway at once, up the stairs.

"You have this whole place to yourself?" Cindy asked in amazement.

"Nay, the family lives here. "I'll show ya ter yer room." Kaede told her.

.

At the Highland games, Jeff's sister came looking for him. Nana walked Jeff out and gave him a tight hug. "Thank ya fer being nice ta Mayu," she said softly.

"Anything for you, Nana," Jeff told her. They kissed.

Mayu ran out and threw herself on Jeff in a hug. Then hurried back in the tent.

Claire eyed Jeff and asked, "How nice to Mayu were you?" she asked in a musical tone. "Does Nana gotta be jealous?"

"No, Nana doan have ta be jealous!" Nana said with her nose in the air.

"Wow," Claire said.

Ignoring his sister, Jeff said, "See ya, Nana. Need help tamorra?"

"Sure, Jeff's always welcome," Nana said with a smile.

"I bet he is," Claire said with a wicked grin.

Nana frowned at her.

"I'll be back," Jeff assured Nana. He walked off before Clarie could get another comment in.

.

Cindy stayed up on the second floor, wandering around until she saw the lounge and balcony over the courtyard. Roberta was on the balcony doing some work at a small stone table when Cindy came out.

Roberta noticed her and said, "You need to stay out of sight."

"I just wanted to see outside," Cindy said.

Roberta pointed up with her pen and said, "Take the hallway to the left. At the corner, there' a small door. That's the steps up to the top of the tower. Fantastic view from up there, and you're less noticeable."

"Thanks," Cindy said and do as she asked.

Roberta was right, it was a climb, but once Cindy got to the top, the view was incredible! She could see for kilometers in every direction! Looking down, the height was dizzying, it gave her a chill down her spine and made her back away. Still this was a real castle! She want back down, noting the construction. All cut block stone. Even the steps were stone slabs.

For a while, Cindy just wandered around, taking in the arched ceilings and the structure. If anyone would have told them she would be living in a real 15th century castle, she never would have believed them.

.

The next day, Nana was eager to get down to the gaming fields. Before breakfast when her and Mayu were brushing each other's hair, Mayu said, "Nana, it was nice just being there with Jeff. He dose treat ya real good, doesn't he?"

"Aye," Nana said as Mayu ran the brush through her hair, "Ya doan gotta be afraid of nice lads like Jeff."

"I still aint comfortable round boys. Could I hang out with ya later on?"

"Of course, Mayu," Nana said confidently.

"Even when yer … doin things?" Mayu prodded.

"Ya want Jeff at do things with ya?"

"Please, Nana?" Mayu asked.

Nana frowned. "Mayu … we need ta ask Jeff. Jeff knows Nana cares for ya. Ya are askin a lot."

"I know," Mayu said in a pout, "But I'm not brave enough, unless you're there."

Nana wasn't liking this conversation. "Mayu, Nana's Jeff's girlfriend."

"Can't I be too?"

"Yer asking a lot," Nana said again.

"Sorry, but …" Mayu fell silent.

Nana wanted to do anything she could for Mayu, but this seemed too much. Nana wanted Jeff's attentions on her. Still, if this was the only way Mayu might be happy, Nana couldn't ignore it. "I'll ask Jeff," Nana finally replied.

"Thanks, Nana. You're the very best friend I could ever have."

.

Today, Kaede was staying home with Roberta to protect Cindy, so Nana and Mayu were going to serve for Rachel. When they got there, Jeff was already there wiping off tables and helping Rachel set up.

"Hi Nana!…. Mayu," Jeff said happily as the girls came in.

Nana returned Jeff's smile until Mayu ran into him for a hug. Jeff noted Nana's smile disappear when Mayu did that. He quickly hugged Nana next. When he did, Nana squeezed him a little tight.

"Morning, Jeff," Nana said, not sounding very happy.

"What is it, Nana?" he asked.

Nana put on a smile that never made it to her eyes. "Nana's fine. What kin we do?"

Rachel made Jeff 'the runner'. Nana was a server, she'd helped her mother before. Mayu was the dishwasher, she had to keep up with the endless pile of dirty dishes and mugs during the day.

The morning went fine. Of course Doogal had to tell Nana she was a 'fine young lass'. The caber team came in and stacked their first round of empty mugs in a tower. Nana had seen Kaede flip them off and into the tray, one after the other to their delight, so she did the same and got a round of applause for it.

Rachel gave them a mid morning break before the rush of the lunch crowd. By this time, Jeff knew something was bothering Nana. Sitting at a table with their drinks, Jeff leaned close to Nana and asked, "Nana, what's up with you today?"

Nana gave him a half smile and quietly said, "Mayu needs attention … an Nana wants Jeff ta give her some."

"Ya nay sound happy about that," Jeff noted.

"But, it's fer Mayu," Nana said, casting him a pleading look. "Mayu's real lonely."

Jeff slipped his arm through hers, making her loosten her tight grip on her glass to tightly clasp her hand. Looking into her eyes, he told her, "I love ya, Nana. Ya want me ta do something, sure, I'll do anything fer ya. If yer askin me ta do something that's gonna hurt ya, Nay, I won't do it."

Leaning into him, Nana let out a sigh. "Nana'd nay ask, except it's Mayu."

"I know," Jeff agreed. "Ya love Mayu, an ya should. How bout if I talk ta Mayu? Make her understand that she needs her own lad?"

"Nana doan want Mayu hurt any more," Nana said weakly. "Nana's afraid if Jeff rejects Nayu…" her words fell off as she gripped his hand.

"Aye, I know." Jeff said softly. "Talk ta her both of us then?" he asked.

Nana nodded.

A thought then hit Jeff. "Hey Nana? Ya doan think Mayu's tryin ta drive us apart … do ya?"

"Nay. Mayu wouldn't do that."

Jeff had to wonder. He'd gotten a few lumps on the head from Mayu. Was she wanting to cuddle as a last resort to keep him away from Nana now that her other attacks on him had failed? It was a possibility he had to consider. Nana was sweet and innocent and nearly perpetually happy. For Nana to be feeling down, Jeff thought maybe Mayu was pressuring her. Nana would give in, seeing how she cared so much for Mayu. It just didn't make sense to him that after hating him all this time, Mayu would suddenly latch onto him, wanting affection.

Jeff finally said, "Nana, after we git the after lunch break, I'll take Nana fer a walk an talk ta her. I want ya to follow and listen."

Nana frowned and asked, "Why?"

"Fer me, please?"

Nana nodded. "If that's what ya want."

.

The mid afternoon break seemed to take forever for Jeff, he wanted to get this thing with Mayu straightened out. For Nana, she was nervous and wasn't looking forward to it. For a short while, Mayu would have Jeff all to herself. She buried herself in the lunch rush and tried to forget about it. Too soon for Nana, the afternoon games were starting and the tent emptied out. Rachel thanked them for their help, and Inari told them to go take a break.

Nana left the tent holding one of Jeff's hands with Mayu on his other side. When Jeff nodded to her, Nana stopped and let her hand slip out of his. Nana didn't like that feeling.

Jeff turned and headed for downed log and said, "Let's sit over there."

Knowing Jeff wanted Nana to listen, she jumped up in the tree over them and sat on a branch.

Mayu notice Nana was missing when Jeff sat down. "Where's Nana?" she asked.

"Mayu, please sit, we need to talk," Jeff told her.

Mayu sat down, but looked around, searching for Nana. "Nana's coming, ain't she?" she asked.

Jeff let out a huff and said, "We need to talk first … Mayu, why are you so nervous?"

Mayu stared at Jeff, then looked down and said, "Ya kin do anything wit me. I doan mind."

"Mayu, I didn bring ya out here to do anything," Jeff said firmly. "I brought ya out to talk. Mayu, you hate me. Ya shown that clear for how many years? Why this sudden thing of wantin ta be wit me and Nana?"

Mayu gaped at him.

"Ya did, Mayu, Nay deny it. Why the sudden change?"

Mayu fidgeted and looked away. She then frowned and said, "Yer gonna take Nana away, ain't ya?"

"Huh?"

Snapping her head back to him, Mayu barked, "Yer gonna take Nana away! Yer gonna marry Nana an go live someplace else! If Nana goes, what do I have? NOTHING!" Tears formed in Mayu's eyes as she went on. "Nana has been my best friend … forever, not yers! It wasn't ya who huddled in some dark corner at night, trying ta keep dry in the rain! Ya weren't grabbed by soldiers an…" Mayu stopped talking an turned away from him to frown at nothing.

Mayu was quiet for a moment, then in a shuddering breath, said, "Nana is … Nana. There ain't no one, lad or lass that kin compare ta her. I know Nana loves ya. Nana loves everyone. There aint a mean bone in Nana."

"Yer scared," Jeff concluded.

"Aye, I am, caus'a you!" Mayu snapped. Mayu then softened and said, "I doan care bout me. I'll do anything to stay wit Nana. Yeah, ya treat Nana good. She deserves it. It's a crying shame Nana can't have babies. I'll do for Nana. I'll do anything fer Nana."

Above them, Nana couldn't take it any more. Jumping down in from of the, Nana grabbed Jeff an Mayu and pulled them into a hug. At first, all Nana could do was cry as she gripped her loved ones. Mayu cried on Nana's shoulder as they developed a three way hug.

"Nana's nay gonna leave Mayu!" Nana said in a sniffle. "An Nana's nay gonna leave Jeff!" Puling Mayu back to frown at her, she added, "An Mayu cuddles or has babies only if Mayu wants to!" She then pulled Jeff back and said, "Same wit Jeff! Nana wants ya both ta be happy. Mayu, Jeff, ya both make Nana happy, so Nana wants the same fer you."

"How about you, Nana?" Jeff asked. "I want ya ta be happy too."

Nana cast him a teary smile. "Nana is happy. We'll work it out, but Nana doan want Mayu or Jeff bein mad at each other. We're gonna be a family." Nana then pulled them back to her. "We're gonna be a family," she said again.

An arm around Nana and one around Mayu, Jeff said, "Aye, Nana, we're gonna be a family."

"Aye," Mayu agreed, hugging Nana tight with one arm an Jeff with the other. "We'll be family." After a pause, she asked, "Do we git naked now?"

Jeff burst out laughing as did Nana.

.

The games were winding down. Kouta was directing his trucks on loading on equipment. In the serving tent, ale flowed as some came in for a rest after packing up and athletes got a drink to celebrate their victories.

Soon it was Rachel's turn after most of the crowd left. Kouta arrived with the truck to pack up the kitchen. Mayu stayed out front to continue serving the few remaining patrons, Inari, Kouta, Jeff and Nana helped get the kitchen supplies and food on the truck.

Since Jeff's parents knew he was working, they stopped by to let him know they were headed home. Jeff also got permission to have dinner with Nana.

The cleared field with only the stone hearth standing alone seemed strange to Jeff, knowing that only a hour ago, there was a complete kitchen in back of the main tent. With the last patrons gone, Jeff, Nana and Mayu were left alone to stack up the tables and chairs as the adults took the full truck down to the Inn to put things away.

It didn't take long to stack the tables and chairs outside. They even disassembled the bar and had that ready to go. The tent now was just an empty shell, waiting to come down.

Jeff sat down against the stack of tables. Nana joined him and slipped his arm around her. Automatically hey kissed. Jeff felt Mayu lean against his other side and lift his arm to put around her. They both looked at Mayu.

"I just want to be accepted," Mayu explained.

"That's fine," Jeff replied with a smile.

"And… I want to be rubbed," Mayu added.

By her pleading look, Jeff saw she was serious. He looked at Nana. Nana slid down a bit, pulled her shirt out and put Jeff's hand down her shift. "Nana wants to be rubbed too."

His other hand was put down Mayu's shirt.

Jeff kissed Nana again as he gently fondled her. While Nana was a full handful plus, He has to rub on Mayu some to find her much smaller cones. Unlike Nana's full chest, Mayu's were softer mainly because there wasn't much there. He brushed their nipples lightly, making them prune up. Feeling every contour, he was in heaven, petting and gently kneading.

Seeing Mayu watching him, he kissed her. Mayu kissed back deeply and led out a moan.

"Mayu does like attention," Nana noted with a grin.

"Aye, she does," Jeff agreed. He kissed Nana then asked, "are you sure you'e OK wit this?"

Nana nodded. With a grin, she said, 'It's bett'r than Mayu hittin Jeff wit a stick."

Jeff laughed.

"I wanna do something," Mayu said. She turned and straddled Jeff's lap and one of Nana's legs. This time she put Jeff's arm up her shirt. Looking at Jeff, then Nana, Mayu asked. "Kin I kiss Nana while Jeff rubs us?"

"Huh?" Nana asked, staring at Mayu.

Her cheeks pink Mayu asked, "Please?"

Jeff felt Mayu's nipple become hard as she leaned slowly towards Nana. Jeff slipped his hand around under Mayu's shirt to rub her back as their lips met. The hand Mayu had on his shoulder gripped as she kissed Nana. She then put her head down on Jeff's arm around Nana's shoulder, giving Nana a one armed hug. With a sigh, Mayu said. "This is so nice."

Hot, is what it was. Jeff got a raging one on watching them kiss. Mayu felt it too, she pushed down on him some.

"This is what it's suppose to be," Mayu said quietly.

"Aye," Nana agreed. "Bein nice ta each other."

"We will be," Jeff promised. He got a surprise kiss on the cheek from Mayu.

"Nana? Jeff? Mayu?" came Kouta's call.

They burst apart, Jeff got his wrist twisted a bit and Mayu got catapulted away as they all scrammed up to see Kouta looking for them.

"We're here," Nana said. All three were red faced.

"Ahhh, yeah," Kouta agreed and scratched the back of his head. "We're loading up tables and chairs now."

Jeff helped Kouta load tables, Nana and Mayu took chairs over to give them to Inari and Rachel on the truck. Once they were on and stacked, they started on the tent. The tent came down and was folded, ten put on the truck an died down. They walked the ground to be sure they had everything. A stop at Rachel's warehouse and they loaded it all in.

At the warehouse, Inari took the kids in the car, Kouta took Rachel back to her Inn in in his truck.

"So what do ya think of this latest development with Mayu?" Rachel asked with a crooked grin.

Kouta winced. "I'm kinda confused by it," he admitted. "I don't know what to think. I mean they were making out when we got back… all THREE of them! Mayu did her best to drive Jeff away, and now she's right in the middle of them?"

"Kaede thinks they'll sort it out. Ya know young'uns do experiment. Who said it's Jeff Mayu wants at make out with?"

Kouta shot Rachel a shocked look. He then shook his head and said, "No! That's a mental image I don't even want to picture!"

Rachel laughed. "Ya know, Kouta, think about it. Many lasses who've been abused do seek out other lasses, and Mayu has been solid on tryin at keep Jeff away from Nana. Could be Mayu wants Nana fer herself?"

Kouta scrubbed his face. "It's gotta be something else," he insisted.

"Ya should think about it."

Kouta groaned and said, 'I'm getting a headache."

"Ya want Mayu ta be happy doan ya?" Rachel prodded.

Kouta was never so glad to see the Lenui Inn come into sight.

.

Since Roberta and Cindy were the only other ones here, Kaede enlisted their help in making dinner.

"You cook with this stuff?' Cindy asked, looking at the ancient kitchen.

"Aye, doan see no stove, do ya?" Kaede asked her as she swung the pot of water on the arm to put it over the fire.

"It's gonna take hours," Cindy noted.

"That's why we start early," Roberta told her. "Stew's best." With a crooked grin she added, "Just be glad the bread's made."

Cindy peeled potatoes, then shucked peas as Kaede chopped up the meat and Roberta mixed spices with flour. There were no pre-made dinners here, it was all from scratch. Cindy didn't know making a simple beef stew was so complex. After the stew was in the pot, she followed Kaede down to the cellar to get a bottle of Scotch (Single malt only), an a small keg of ale. Coming up, there was a knocking at the door.

Kaede had Cindy go into the kitchen. She lifted the bar and let Ritchie in. "Hey Ritchie, come on in."

He came in and watched her put he bar back down. "Why are you locking the door during the day?" he asked.

"We got someone needin protectin," Kaede told him. "Roberta's in the kitchen.

Ritchie went in, gave Roberta a kiss and sat down by her. "We got trouble?" he asked.

Roberta nodded to Cindy and said, "Bad guys are after her. They're serious too. I got followed, so they know she's in the area."

"They're not getting in here," Ritchie stated. "Even if they did, they'll wish they hadn't."

"That's true, but time will come when Cindy has to go to court to testify," Roberta said firmly. She'll be vulnerable then."

"Nay so," Kaede said. "I'll just go wit'er."

"And you'll stop a sniper?" Roberta asked.

Kaede eyed her and said, "Aye, I will."

"Kaede's bullet proof," Ritchie said.

"So's everyone around me, if I want'em ta be." Kaede added.

"My sister's a bad-ass," Ritchie said with a smirk.

Kaede frowned at him and replied, "Kouta likes my ass."

"Bet he does," Ritchie agreed. "Anything I can do to help with dinner?"

Pointing to the garbage can Kaede asked, Take the peelins to the mulch pile?"

"On it."

.

Eddie closed his shop and went to the meeting in down in Manchester. Gong through the ID check, then the metal detector and X-ray machine, he got to the sound proofed room where the agents sat around a horseshoe table. In fron t of them was a map. Theirs Boss greeted them with a nod and said, "Gentlemen, a short while ago, Mr. Smith was planted by one of our operatives. What we didn't know then was addition to his other nefarious activities, he also ran a snuff club. What this was, was coaxing women to come work for him, then client paid him substantial amounts of cash to be able to kill these girls. After they were killed, we found the incinerator where the bodies were turned to ash, then sent out on a freighter to be distributed in the ocean. Of the seven women of his last haul, five have been hunted down and killed to keep them quiet. The last two are in protective custody, as secure as we can make them. By the aggressiveness of the ones after them, there is no guarantee they will be safe. Tina Westfield was in a safe house. A gasoline bomb was thrown inside, she was killed as were the officers present when they tried to escape. This was right about the time Erica Nolan was shot in the head by a sniper leaving a London police station."

He motioned to the dots on the map. "These people, and we know there is a group, appear to be hunting these girls down at all costs. Four men were killed when they performed their executions, another committed suicide to avoid capture. Two have been seen close to a protected witness, but they have disappeared. We have their names. They've gone dark. Due to the extreme nature of their actions, we are authorized to capture and extract information from them using any mean necessary. Apparently the information our operative got showed Smith was not the leader, but only a Lieutenant. The folders in front of you have all the information we have. The only think we know is this, Mr. X is very rich. I doubt he lives in a city flat. We need to catch one of these guys and get information. Wiretaps, surveillance, beat them bloody, no method is off the table to find out what they know. We have to find the one at the head and take them down."

.

Amanda left her bank in London, having just transferred all her money from different accounts around the globe into one account. She had more that she thought she did. Now, to get Duncan to sit with her and explain this whole investment thing. Although she didn't like to admit it, Kaede was right. Very time a job went bad and she got in over her head, she'd run to Duncan. He was her shield when angry people came after her. He did deserve better, and one of these times, she just might loose her head over it. It was time to settle down and become obscure. If nothing else, when Inari died, Duncan would be mourning her like he did that French woman. She wanted to be there for him.

Approaching her car, she felt the smack of a bullet drive into her chest. Gasping, she dropped. It was mid day, people screamed and ran when she fell.

Shit! Her mind racing, she could not remember anyone who was after her. She laid still, hoping whoever shot her was sure she was dead. Whoever it was, missed her heart. Her blood was on the ground, but she was alive.

A van pulled up beside her. She was grabbed and thrown in. Inside, her head was tilted up, a bucket shoved under her. A knife appeared.

Enough playing dead!

Jumping up, he punched the knife weilder hard, then kicked the driver in the back of the head. A roundhouse foot to the knife wielder's face, then drop and punch to the other man who was gaping at her. The van slew as the passenger tried to control the van. Amanda shot to the back, opened the back doors and swung out on one. She lost her grip and flew into a signpost. The signpost bent and broke a few ribs. Amanda tumbled into the tall grass on the side of the road, but she was free.

Gasping and holding her ribs, Amanda got to her feet and ran back the way she came. The van hit another car. She heard it, but kept going. Her blouse was ripped and now sported a huge blood spot on it. She was getting weak. Looking for a suitable place, Amanda hid under a bridge abutment. It was painful crawling up in, but she managed to before she passed out.

It was dark when Amanda awoke. At least her ribs and the gunshot were healed. She'd lost her purse, but still had her keys. Crawling out of her space, she checked carefully that no one was watching, then made her way back to her car.

Luckily her car was there. She got in planning, no stop at her apartment, there could be a trap there. She put the key in the ignition to have a rope drop down around her neck, She was yanked back hard, the rope crushing her throat, cutting her air off. Amanda struggled and fought. Whoever was behind the seat stayed low. She couldn't grab them or release the tension. She flailed until she passed out.

The next time Amanda woke up she was stuffed head first into the passenger foot well. Her peg was beside the gearshift she rammed it into park with her knee. The car went out of control, the man driving was wide eye. She kicked him in the head. The car spun and flipped. Bouncing in the rash, Amanda landed on the roof, the car upside down. The driver was groaning. Seeing the pistol on the roof by her she grabbed it and shot him in the head, then crawled out through the broken back window.

Who in the hell were these guys?

The man behind his rosewood desk in the bank picked up his phone when it rang. "Yes? …" AS he listened, he frowned and asked, "You're telling me this Amanda was shot, in the van, then wrecked it got back to her own car, got strangled THEN killed that one too?" … "Stop fucking around! Shoot her in the head, then cut her head OFF!" … "Yes, she's dangerous … Do not assume she'd dead, Make god-damned sure! You know what to do, DO IT!" He hung the phone up.

Jason Heisman Knew this Amanda was the one who'd killed those men in their play house and brought the investigators down on them. She'd foolishly given her name to him at the gate. He was going to silence every survivor of that debunkle, but Amanda's head, he was going to had stuffed and put on his trophy shelf.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Whoever was after her had some deep friggin pockets! Amanda climbed the outside of her building to get into her bedroom and get some clothes. Even then, it was a close call. Two men in her apartment were getting themselves something to eat. She managed to get clothes and get out without them knowing. Thankfully, she saw the man parked in the alley and avoided him as well.

Getting another shirt on a couple alleys down, she made herself presentable as possible and bought another car and managed to get out of London in the M1 north. She'd got no farther than Watford when it looked like she'd picked up a tail. To test this, she got on the A4, then onto the M25. The gray Mercedes was still back there. Turning back onto the M1, he stayed behind her.

"How do they know what I'm driving?" Amanda grumbled to herself. Whoever it was, was staying a hundred meters back, but was ever present. It was getting dark, meaning soon, she wouldn't be able to pick out the car. A fuel plaza was coming up. She decided to pass a car, then duck onto the exit.

She had to get the driver out of that car and get some answers. In the parking lot, she slowed as if looking for a place to park, then pulled up beside light blue car similar to hers. She got out and hid in the decorative bushes.

The grey Mercedes came into the lot. It slowed down and stopped behind her car. The driver checked the plate, a passenger got out and the driver went on. The man pulled a flashlight and checked inside her car. Satisfied she wasn't in there, he waved the light horizontal over his head, then moved to get into the bushes himself.

Amanda had no choice. She pulled her sword and lunged, stabbing him in the neck, then kicked his feet out from under him. Quickly, finished him and turned him face down to check his wallet. He didn't have one in his jacket or back pocket. Some diners were coming out. She slipped back in her car and went out to the main exit by way of the drive-through, searching for the Mercedes. Not seeing it, she rocketed down the entry ramp and continued on her way.

At Bricket Wood, she got off the highway and took a secondary road to Hempstead. Knowing that car was still after her, she stopped long enough to fuel up and grab some food. Thank God for credit cards. Whoever was after her was too close, she couldn't afford to stop for the night. Driving all night on secondary roads, the headed for the coast and Liverpool.

.

For a place to hide, Cindy was loving Castle McLeod. With the Highland games over, Inari stayed home, as did Kaede. Nana and Mayu liked working, so Duncan took them down to the Inn. Roberta had the order to stay put, so she worked out of her home office. Kaede and Inari were the only two to go out in the garden, so Kaede left the front door barred, and they jumped off the parapets to go outside the walls. This way, no one was getting inside.

While they were out, Kaede got a phone call.

"Kaede."

'It's Eddie. We got a trace on another one these women those guys are after. An Amanda Raven. They screwed up enough to mention her name. By the phone traces, they lost her heading north from London."

"They are after Amanda? Why?" Right after Kaede asked it, she knew why. That was the name she'd given at the gate. Shit. "So, the gate guard got away," she said vacantly.

"We can't track her, she has no active phone on," Eddie said.

"I think I know where she's going," Kaede admitted.

"We think the bad guys do also. There was a call with information about the license plate on her new car. We got it, but no one's found her yet."

"Let me know if ya do."

"They're hard on her ass, we'll find a place for her if we can get to her before they do," Eddie stated. "You just sit tight." he then hung up.

Damn. Right after he hung up, Kaede got another call. This one from Amanda.

"Kaede."

"It's Amanda, someone's chasing me and I have no idea who or why. It's a whole group, and these guys are serious, I haven't done anything!" Amanda all but cried.

"Aye, I believe ya lass. Git your butt here but make sure ya ain't followed. Git off the phone too, yer bein traced."

*click*

Kaede pressed her lips together. Apparently, her target wasn't the one who had been running that operation. Amanda was being hunted for what she'd done. Although she felt sorry for Amanda, maybe she could use this to her advantage to catch the rest of these guys. It was time to go look at another jacket.

.

When Eddie opened his shop in the morning, Kaede was there with her curly, dark haired wig on.

When he unlocked the door, Kaede motioned to some jackets and said, "Ya sent me after the wrong guy. The one ya want is after the real Amanda. He needs killin."

Eddie looked outside briefly, then went with Kaede over to the jackets. "Can you identify him?"

"I kin, he was at the gate as a guard. I know it's him, he's after the real Amanda, the name I used to get in," Kaede told him.

"I'll look into it. Come in the back and look at a few pictures, Identify him for me," Eddie said and led her into the back. "Where's this Amanda?"

"On'er way here."

Eddie eyed her. "And men are after her?"

"They are hot on her ass and lookin ta kill."

He opened the door to the back room and pulled out a folder to toss on a desk. "If he's not one of those men following Amanda, find out where he is. Leave his picture out on top. You were using my bathroom." He then went back out into the store

Kaede looked through the photos and found him. She then called Amanda. The phone rang twice.

"Yes?" Amanda said crisply.

"Kaede, where are ya?"

"A few kilometers outside Glen Finnen."

"Come inta town, park outside the bakery. Ya git out, I'll take yer car," Kaede told her.

"Got it."

Kaede left the store and walked to the bakery. Not long after she was there, Amanda pulled up. Kaede went around and got in as Amanda got out. She watched Amanda go in the store, then drove through town a little below the speed limit.

Leaving town, Kaede noted another car behind her. She drove up the road towards the reservoir. The car followed, it was close enough she could see four men in it. After they passed the last house, the car accelerated. As the car pulled close, guns came out. Kaede hit the brakes hard and flung the driver's door open. The other car swerved as it passed, the men inside shooting, but with the weaving of the car, their aim was off. SHe only had to stop one bullet from hitting her. She also punched the rear tire, making it explode.

Kaede stomped on the gas and turned into them, catching the back bumper. Their bumpers hooked, both cars slewed. Kaede jumped out as the bumper ripped off her car. The other one skidded with a blown back tire. The driver tried to recover. Kaede grabbed the back of that car and flipped it end over end.

Screams came from the car as in crashed down on it's top and slid a ways further. Kaede landed on the overturned car.

"What's wrong lads? Doan ya wanna come out'n play?" she asked loudly.

Only a cry of pain and cursing sounded. Kaede jumped off the car and flipped it to roll off the road. A man trying to climb out hung in the air half out a window. She saw his wide eyes before he was rolled over with the car. The wreck landed upright. He was lying limp half out of the window.

"Yer lookin fer me, here I am, what ya waitin fer?" she asked loudly.

A single face gaped at her, another dove down to retrieve his gun. Kaede lifted the car thirty feet in the air, then drove it nose first into the ground. The crash set off the air bags, but one man came through the windshield. She let the car fall upside down and pulled the man to her. He was dead and not her target. She threw him aside and pulled the limp man still hanging out of the window to her. He wasn't the one she was after, either. She tossed him away.

"Ya coming out, or am I gonna have more fun wit yer car?" Kaede asked.

Pair of hands appeared out a back, broken window. She flipped the car over and looked inside. The man showing his hands cried, "I give up!"

He wasn't the one she was looking for. The driver was dazed. He wasn't the one either. She ripped the doors off and pulled the men out to lay in front of her. "Now, who do ya work fer?" she asked.

"Tell her nothing!" the driver said in a gasp.

Kaede cut a rectangle of dirt and sod the length of the driver and five feet deep. She pulled it up in the air, rolled him in and pushed the block of sod and dirt back in place. A tamp down and the driver was gone. To the other man, she asked, "Ya gonna tell me now, or ya gonna join'im?"

The man's eyes went wide. He cried out, "Heisman! Jason Heisman! He's a banker in London! Let me go now, please?"

"What bank?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, honest!" he said quickly. "He meets us at the Stockade, it's a pub down on Winchester street."

Kaede pulled her phone out. Eddie answered. "Yes, The man who wants his Jacket redone is banker in London by the name of Jason Heisman. Got the fella here who had the address to deliver it to ... right. Gonna need a wrecker, saw a car accident ... will do."

Kaede closed up her phone and pulled the man to his feet. "Start walkin," she said, pointing the way towards the nearest bog.

He stumbled but did as she said. "I'm just a hired man," he reminded her.

"An we doan wanna get caught here, lest the cops come. Go." she commanded. Once they were on their way, she called Amanda.

"Amanda? Yeah look outside, someone stole yer car. Ya might wanna report it now. It's best if ya got a witness or two ta prove where ya been." she then hung up.

Over a knoll and along a flat, Kaede felt the ground getting squishy. The man in front of her broke through and sank to his knees. Waving his arms he tried to get his balance and sank down further.

"Help!" he cried as he sank to mid-thighs.

"Aye, I'll help," Kaede told him. She opened up the ground in front of him. It parted with a sucking sound as his face opened in shock. She shoved him in head first, pushing him deep then closed the ground up. The ground lifted slightly here and there for a moment or so. The last lift was barley visible, then it was still.

Staying off the road, Kaede walked back to town to get her own car.

.

Across the street, Amanda was telling the cops about a thief who took off with her car. Kaede waited until they left, the crossed the street and asked, "Need a ride?"

Quietly, Amanda asked, "What about those men?"

"It's dead issue. Come on, I'll take ya home wit me. Ya need some peace fer a bit."

In Kaede's car and going down the street, Kaede took her wig off. "Sorry bout that," she said.

Amanda eyed her. "You're sorry you saved my life?"

"Nay, I owed ya that. Sorry ya got mixed up in this," Kaede said, then explained about giving Amanda's name when she went in to go kill her targets. " ... an the man they wanted wasn't the leader, the leader was at the gate and remembered the name I gave."

"You? You ... set me up?" Amanda cried, staring at her.

"Didn't mean ta," Kaede said with a wince. "Just worked out that way."

"And... you're an assassin?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Doan tell anyone. I only go after the bad guys," Kaede said in a serious tone. "Call it a public service."

Amanda stared at Kaede open mouthed. "You have the nerve to harass me about stealing when you KILL people for money?" she asked in a near shriek.

Kaede frowned at her and said, "Hey! I do it fer a good reason, not selfishness! The guys I take out are killin others. This last one ran what's called a snuff club. They coxed girls in to rape them fer they killed'em. Tell me those bastards didn't deserve ta die."

"It's just... does Duncan know about this?" Amanda asked.

"Aye," Kaede said with a sigh. "He ain't happy wit me, but he knows why I do it."

Amanda let out a snort. "If you hadn't told me that, I would have never guessed you're an assassin. Just knowing you, you don't seem the type. You're a mother for God's Sake!"

Kaede grinned and said, "Aye, I am. And I doan want Kaene growin up havin ta deal with bad folks."

Amanda shook her head. Kaede was an assassin! That was the last thing she ever expected to hear from Kaede.

.

Cindy was helping Inari with making a kettle of stew. She found that here, all meals were made from scratch, and most over the fireplace in a kettle that moved over the fire on a swing arm. There were currently three fires burning besides the large fireplace, a smaller fire was burning to the side in the oven to bake the bread, and towards the other end of the room, another fire send smoke and hot air up the chimney to heat up the hot air ducts that ran through the castle walls. It was going to be chilly tonight, so heating up the deep internal parts of the castle kept the chill of the nght from creeping in.

Just making food was a lot of work, but Cindy enjoyed it. Dinner wasn't just sitting down to eat, it was almost a celebration of a job well done. She liked that feeling. Although she hadn't gone anywhere since she arrived here, Cindy wasn't bored. There was always something to do.

Glancing at Inari, who was adding bits of onion and some spice to the stew, Cindy asked, "Mrs. Mc Leod, after those men are found … do you think I might be able to stay?"

Inari cast her a smirk. "Aye, lass, if ya really want, we kin ask Duncan. Ya know there ain't no city life out here."

"That's what I like about it," Cindy told her. "It's … peaceful here. Quiet and I feel safe. I never worked so hard at making meals, but it's enjoyable work."

Inari giggled. "Aye, that i'tis," she agreed. "We got a special place here, and a town'o good folk down the hill. Everyone does their part in this family, I'd have it nay oter way."

The front door opened. Kaede came in and called, "Mom?"

"Kitchen!" Inari called back.

Kaede came in with Amanda. "We got a guest. Had'ta pull Amanda's bacon out'o the fire."

Inari looked at Amanda and asked, "Who'd ya rob this time?"

Amanda frowned at Inari and flung a hand in the air. "I'm innocent! This one's Kaede's fault!"

"Aye, i'tis," Kaede agreed sheepishly. "I missed me mark, an he went after Amanda." Seeing Cindy look at her fearfully, she added, "Doan worry, I shant miss again."

"I've lost two cars, and can't go back to my apartment," Amanda grumbled as she eyed Kaede.

"I'll fix it, Lass," Kaede insisted, returning Amanda's unhappy gaze.

"Now ya know how Duncan feels when ya bring yer troubles to'im," Inari told Amanda. "Consider it object lesson number two."

Amanda lit out a sigh and aside, "Duncan here?"

"His study, across the foyer, down the hall ta the left." Inari said, pointing the way.

Amanda left. Cindy asked ,"What was object lesson number one?"

Inari grew a crooked grin and nodded to Kaede. "Kaede buried her alive fer a day. That calmed'er down a bit."

Cindy gaped at Kaede. "You buried her ALIVE! In the ground with dirt over her?"

Kaede grinned and said, "It got'er attention."

.

Mayu found she really liked working at the Lenui Inn as much as Nana did. Rachel said it was all right if they took turns on the weekends for Kaede. This was Mayu's weekend. Nana was off seeing Jeff. Mayu wasn't fond of Nana seeing Jeff when she wasn't there, but she did understand that Jeff was nice to Nana, so she didn't complain. The customers here seemed to like Mayu as well. She couldn't do 'tricks' for them, but she was pleasant and scurried to ensure everyone got their food and drink quickly. Also, it seemed having Kaede as her mother was like a protective shield over her. Angus and Doogal especially, reminded tourists who came in to be nice to Mayu. Mostly, people were curious how a Japanese girl got transplanted into the Highlands of Scotland.

The dinner crowd was winding down, Mayu was cleaning tables up and Rachel was talking to Mr. Campbell in her office when another stranger came in. Seeing him go over to the empty bar, Mayu called from the table she was wiping, "What kin I git ya, sir?"

The man with the tan overcoat and close cropped light brown hair smiled at her. "Ahh! Sorry, I didn't see you. What a nice young lass!" he beamed. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and asked, "I am looking for this person."

Mayu finished the table and went over to look at the picture. It showed a woman with dark, curly hair in a hallway. By the red eyes, it looked a lot like Kaede. "I doan think I seen her," Mayu offered.

"Her name's Amanda Raven," he said.

Mayu shook her head. "That ain't right. I doan know who that is, but that's nay Amanda. Someone's tricked ya," she said firmly.

"You know Amanda Raven?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, and that ain't her," Mayu said firmly.

"Do you see Amanda often?" he asked.

"Nay, once in a great while she comes by. I know her ta see her though. Like I said, that ain't her," Mayu said firmly.

The man paused then smiled and said, "Thank you for telling me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten pound note to hand her. "You just saved me a futile search."

Rachel came back out with Mr. Campbell. Mayu eyed the note and told the man by her, "I doan know if I kin accept that."

"You helped me, let me show my appreciation," the man said, then asked Rachel, "Your serving girl helped me, can I show my appreciation?"

Rachel suppressed a grin. "Aye, lad. Mayu, it's OK to accept tips."

"Thank you, sir," Mayu said meekly and took the note.

He nodded with a smile and walked out.

"What'd he want?" Rachel asked.

Mayu shrugged and said, "He was looking for Amanda but the picture he had, wasn't her. Someone fooled him."

"He probably assumed it was Amanda," Rachel said in a grumble. That was one friend of Duncan's Rachel didn't care for. Any time Amanda showed up, she dragged trouble in behind her.

.

For some reason, Duncan thought it was funny when Amanda complained to him that Kaede made trouble for her. he didn't laugh, but the silly grin he couldn't hide made Amanda irritated.

"Duncan, They tried to kill me! I mean they tried hard!" Amanda stated with a frown.

"I'm sure it was terrible for ya," he agreed, hand over his mouth.

"And it's all Kaede's fault!" she hissed.

"I'm sure she never meant ta git ya involved," Duncan replied evenly. Sitting up he said, "Look, ya stay here for a while. There's another one here that's hidin too. Relax, take a breather an wait fer Kaede ta clean'er mess up. I'm sure she's working on it."

Amanda gave a begrudging nod. "Fine. While I'm here you can help me get started in investing. I got my money in a bank but I know there's more to it than that." Flicking her eyes at him, she added, "It's just irritating to have someone dump trouble into your lap!"

Smirking at her, Duncan asked, "Ya doan say?"

.

Jason Heisman was about to leave his office for the day when his phone rang. He snatched it up with a, "Yes?"

"Got news boss. You're tracking down the wrong broad. Got a positive ID on Amanda Raven, the picture you gave me, isn't her. The boys you sent also managed to get in a bad car wreck, two dead for sure, two missing. It's time to pull the plug and quit wasting resources on this Amanda."

Jason gripped the phone and growled, "She lied about her name!"

"You even seen a hooker that told the truth? You gotta know she changed her name, hair and eye color already, and is probably in the Netherlands, France of maybe Italy by now."

"I want that bitch found and killed the most painful was possible AND I want her head!" Jason growled.

"Boss, listen to yourself. The bird pretending to be this Amanda had flown the coop. She's dug herself in a hole and won't be sticking her head out for a good long while. There's still another one who was there and the cops got her. THAT is the one we need to find and silence."

"Yes, I want that one found and silenced too, but the one pretending to be Amanda is the one who attacked us and I want her head on a platter!" Jason told him sternly.

"Just know we got a cold trail on that one, but I'll do what I can while I hunt for that Cindy bird."

Matt hung up on his boss. Jason was the big money man, but at times, his wealth really went to his head. Common sense was lost to him. From the beginning, Matt didn't like the way the 'special' entertainment gig was going. Sure, they made tons of money. It had also been dangerous having to get rid of so many corpses as well as ensuring no one talked. All it would have taken was one guilty conscious to blow the whole thing wide open. As it was, one woman who obviously knew what was going on, got inside and blew the operation apart.

Now, it was ass-covering time for the big wigs. Matt knew he was getting paid plenty, he wondered how many had gotten high pound contracts to find and eliminate the witnesses. Assassinations didn't come cheap and to find ones that would whack women, they came at a premium. Somehow, the extra stress and risk wasn't worth a few million more pounds. If it wasn't for Jason holding a tight financial reign on him as well as having the dirt on him, Matt would just go away. If he did try to break away though, he knew there'd be a contract out on him.

Matt sat back and looked at what information he had on this Cindy Baker. She had been at the Bristol Police headquarters, then transferred to a safe house. She was moved when the assassins went in to wipe all the witnesses out. The one who was suppose to whack her died in a shootout. After that, their contact in the Police department clammed up. He then disappeared along with his family. Cindy herself didn't seem to be anywhere. No one caught a glimpse of her, despite the hundred thousand pound reward offered for her location. The new 'have you seen our daughter?' poster being put up everywhere with Cindy's picture on it wasn't drawing any takers either except for a couple under cover agents.

If it wasn't for the pay, Matt would just change his name and continent and get out of this business.

.

Jeff drove up the road to see Nana on his new motor scooter. Having his license and saving enough money, he'd gotten a two-seater so Nana could ride with him. It wasn't a big, fancy motorcycle that shown with chrome was fast or rumbled with power. It did get him where he wanted to go without having to pedal and it didn't use much gas. It was also pretty good on the dirt road before he got to the fields where the castle was. The last couple hundred meters to the castle was now paved.

There was one odd thing Jeff noted as he approached. The gate to the courtyard was shut. That gate was never shut. Motoring up to it, Jeff looked at the gate. How was he suppose to get in? The outside of the castle was tall stone wall. There were no stairs of doors on the outside. Looking at the left side, he did notice a new box on the wall beside the gate. It was the same gray as the stone, making it hard to see until one got close. He went over to it and noticed a button. He pushed the button.

"Hello? It's Jeff … is Nana here?" he asked.

Inari's voice came over the speaker. "Hi Jeff, Nana's on her way out."

"Umm, thanks," he replied.

A short wait and the gate opened part way. Nana poked her head out. Beaming him a smile, Nana cried, "Jeff! Come on in!" and opened the gate farther for him.

Jeff rode his scooter in. He watched Nana shut the gate and slide the thick beam of lumber back into the brackets holding the gate shut. She then came over and hugged him. Sitting down, Jeff's head was pillowed by Nana's breasts as she hugged him.

"Nana's happy to see Jeff!"

Jeff put an arm around Naan to hug her. "Sorry I was busy for a while. I had work to do for the neighbors. Why's the gate shut?"

"Nana's not suppose to say. Jeff got a scooter?" Nana asked.

"Aye, want to go for a ride?"

Nana got on the back and put her arms around Jeff. "OK, but Nana has to ask Mom first. Drive Nana to the door!"

Jeff chuckled and rode to the steps. They got off and hand in hand, Nana led Jeff inside, then barred the door. Jeff eyed this and asked, Nana, you barred the door too?"

"Aye, we gotta. Inari or Roberta watches outside ta see if anyone's comin," Nana explained.

"Ahh OK," Jeff said, not understanding why they had to do that. Going into the TV room, Jeff greeted Mayu and Kaede, then pointed to the blond woman he'd seen on a poster. "I know you, you're the lady someone's looking for," he announced.

Cindy shrunk in place.

"Who's looking for her, Jeff?" Kaede asked.

"It's on a post on the street," Jeff said. "It says she's lost, and there's a phone number to call."

"Can Nana go for a ride on Jeff's scooter?" Nana asked.

Kaede got up and asked, "Where's this poster, Jeff?"

"Once ya git to the bottom of the hill near town, it's not far down on the left, left side of the road. Can Nana come with me? We won't go far," Jeff said in a run.

Kaede nodded. "Go on out, I'll be out in a moment," Kaede told them. She went up and told Roberta about the poster. Then followed the kids out. Once Jeff and Nana were out, she barred the gate and leapt the wall, headed for town.

Kaede found the poster and called the number. It rang three times then a man asked, "Yes, who's this?"

"I'm lookin at a poster here, I know where this woman is. Who is she to you?" Kaede asked.

"If you know where she is, tell me."

"Nay, Lad. Not fore I know who ya are." Kaede said firmly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Ya doan git it," Kaede stated. "You're lookin fer her. I know where she is, but unless I know who ya are, that's as far as we go. Ya kin answer up lad, or ferget I ever called."

There was a moment of silence, then, "All right. Go to Dunoon, Ingram's pub. Uphill door, go in and sit by the fireplace. I'll meet ya there. Five thousand pounds if yer tellin the truth."

"See ya there," Kaede agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaede drove to Dunoon and left her car in the YMCA lot. Wearing her dark haired wig, she walked up the streets to Ingrams and went in the upper door to the lounge. It was a nice place with a carpeted floor, round tables and chairs and cloth covered benches along the walls. Couples and groups sat, some with drinks, other having a meal. A yellow lab lay sprawled out on the floor by his owner's feet. The fireplace had a small rail in a semi-circle in front of it. Seeing the end of the bench near the fireplace open, Kaede sat down there to keep her back to the wall.

Everyone here were involved in their own conversations and payed her no mind. Kaede also noted in the bar area, a few steps down, one man at the other end did notice her. He paused in his drink, looking back at her. It wasn't a casual look, the man in the light brown suit fixed on her, frozen in place staring briefly. It was a look of surprise, and recognition. Kaede watched him, ready to chase him down if he bolted.

The man left his bar stool, drink in hand and walked across the bar, up the steps and came over to sit on the other side of the table from her.

"So, it's you," he said flatly.

"Aye. We kin make this easy, just tell me where yer boss is," Kaede said flatly.

Matt itched the middle of his chest and pulled his coat out briefly to expose the handle of his gun in it's shoulder holster. "If you try to run, you won't make it to the door," he stated.

"You won't make it out of that seat," Kaede retorted. "Doan worry, I'll have an ambulance called fer ya. Fer all the good it will do. If ya doubt me, try it."

Matt noted her hands were in her lap, under the table. By her tone, he didn't think she was bluffing. "What's your name? It's not Amanda."

"Yer right, it aint. I'll ask again, where's yer boss? we got unfinished business," Kaede stated.

"True. We get up together, walk out and finish this outside," Matt stated. "No sense in ruining other people's day."

Kaede grinned and said, "Nay, Lad." She grabbed his arms with her vectors and pinned them in place, which made his eyes widen as he stiffened. "We sit here an talk nice an quiet and ya tell me where yer boss is, so I doan haveta kill ya."

Matt's mind raced as he felt something that had his arms pinned to the table, but nothing was visible. Her red eyes, this strange force. Suddenly, she didn't have to give him her name. He knew who she was. "You're the Witch," he said quietly.

Firmly, Kaede said, "Aye. Your boss, location now, I ain't asking again."

Everything fell into place. How she was able to get in a kill so many, then disappear. Matt wasn't ready to try to fight a witch, especially since she had the drop on him. He'd heard too many stories about her. "Jason Heisman, if you let me move, I can write his work and home address down for you." He then felt the pressure release from his right arm.

"Aye, ya do that," Kaede agreed, staring at him. "Yer hand gits close to that gun, I scramble yer brains. They'll be leaking out yer nose and ears when we're calling fer help. Doan worry, ya woan feel a thing."

"I can walk out of here alive?"

"Aye. Now I know ya, I kin find ya if ya try an warn'im." Kaede said flatly.

Matt pulled out his notepad and pen carefully, then wrote down what she wanted as he said, "I can't guarantee where he'll be. He's after Cindy Buell, the bird in that picture. You too, but he's clueless of the shit he's in. Just make sure you get him."

"Loyal one, ain't ya?" Kaede asked.

"Normally," Matt said and slid the paper over to her. "Fact is, he's gone off the rails. I won't ride a train that's about to wreck."

Kaede looked at the information and called Eddie. "Yeah, Kaede here, I got the info fer the London guy who wants his jacket." Kaede gave him the addresses and the bank name then asked, "So, do I make a delivery? … Fine." She hung up. Looking at him, she said, "Stay seated. If I see ya outside, I'll assume ya wanna die."

Kaede then got up and walked out. Right after she stepped out the door, she shot up to the roof and watched the door below.

Matt was tempted briefly to follow her out. Briefly. This was the witch, it was best not to antagonized her. He gave her plenty of time to walk away, then got up and left himself. Right after he got on the sidewalk, his world went black.

Having disconnected his brain from his spine, Kaede left across the roof. She hadn't lied, he left the pub alive.

.

Jeff had a good time puttering around in the area of the castle. The ground was firm, and the foot shields in the scooter protected him from the grass and small brush. Nana pointed out a mostly-path through some light woods to ride down to an overlook atop a steep hillside.

Standing at the edge, Jeff gazed at the valley below. "Wow, Nana this place is nice."

Holding Jeff's hand, Nana said, "We found it when we were lookin fer more berry bushes. Ya kin see way down the valley from here. It's one of Nana's favorite places." Pausing, she looked at Jeff softly. "Jeff, do ya think Nana and Jeff…" Nana trailed off, blushing.

Jeff gathered Nana into a hug, that Nana readily returned. For a moment, they just hugged, enjoying the feel of being wrapped tight together. When Jeff spoke, he said, "Nana, doan know fer sure what ya wanna ask, but know this. I want to do everything I can fer ya. I love ya, Nana. I wanna live with ya, an if that means we live with Mayu too, that's fine, I know she's important to ya. I doan care if it's here or someplace else. The most important place I kin be … is wit you."

"Oh Jeff," Nana said softly. She hugged him tight and said, "Nana wants ta make out."

Jeff kissed the nape of her neck and slid a hand up and down her side as he whispered, "So does Jeff."

They kissed hungrily. Jeff lifted Nana's shirt, they broken their kiss long enough to get them both bare chested, and laid their shirts on the ground and laid on them. It was a bit cool out so Nana's nips were pruned up. Jeff gazed upon her with a lusty grin. "Yer awesome, Nana," he said quietly.

Nana grabbed his head and pulled him down onto her breast. "Play wit me," she begged in a coo.

He cupped a breast and kissed it, licked, suckled and gently kneaded her soft mounds. Nana was panting in Joy as he feasted on her. Holding Jeff's head in one hand, she slipped the rest of her clothes off and undid his pants with a mind arm. "Anythin ya want, Jeff," Nana said in a whisper.

Jeff looked up at Nana and kissed her deeply as he shrugged the rest of his clothes off. He petted her side, then her bare hip. Nana guided his hand to her pubic mound. Petting her cleft, Nana lifted her hips up and stroked his shaft. She helped him slid up on her.

Jeff gazed at Nana with a look of concern. "Nana, if we start, I doan think I kin stop."

"Then doan," Nana replied softly and pulled him close.

Nana guided him in. Jeff tried to so slow. The instant the tip of his manhood was enfolded by Nana's warmth, he lost any control and his body drove deeper. Gripping Nana tightly, he thrust in. Meting her hymen, he thrust harder ad broke through.

"Ohhh," Nana cried softly, gripping him tight.

Jeff's body was on automatic. Feeling the heat of her body, all he could do was stroke deeper to the hilt. "Nana," he cried softly. He wanted to say he couldn't stop now, but all he got out was her name. The excitement of being inside Nana took his words away. He wanted to kiss her, but all he could do was stroke inside her.

"Na... na!" he cried weakly as he exploded, feeling like he was about to die. When the waves of passion faded, he lay on Nana, holding her and feeling dizzy as he panted. They looked at each other and kissed deeply, Nana holding him in place. Breaking the kiss, he breathed out, "Wow."

"Nana loves Jeff," Nana said softly in his ear.

"Jeff loves Nana," he replied softly.

In their lovemaking, neither noticed the sky was clouding up over them. The cold rain that suddenly poured down made them cry out in shock.

.

Wearing a dark brown wig and her brown contacts, Kaede went to London and visited this Jason's bank. On the wall inside the lobby was a list of Bank Officers. She studied it, noting no Jason Heisman was listed.

A guard came over and asked, "Scuse me Ma'am, You lookin for someone?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, I was suppose ta see a Jason Heisman, but he aint listed here."

"These are the Bank's officers. He's the CEO. Take a seat, I'll tell him you're here." the guard said pleasantly. "Who'd you say you were?"

"Name's Amanda. I'm sure he'll know me," Kaede said with a smile.

"Right, I'll be right back."

Kaede watched the guard go over to a side room and punch in a key code. After he went in, Kaede shot a vector over to keep the latch from closing. No one was paying attention to her, she she strolled over, pretented to put in the code, then followed him.

Inside, the guard went down a hallway to an office on the end. To stay quiet, she lifted off the floor ad floated along to follow him.

The guard knocked on the door then stuck his head in. "Mr. Heisman, there's a lady here to see you. Said her name's Amanda."

A rough voice from inside said, "Escort her out and send in Mr. Bane."

"Yes, Sir."

The ceiling wasn't high enough for Kaede to drift up and not let the guard see her. Shame. When he closed the door and turned hi eyes went wide. She snapped his spinal cord and lowered him to the floor.

"Sorry," she offered to the corpse. She then walked into Heisman's office.

Besides the man behind the desk, another was on this side. There was also a young woman in a bikini to the side, lounging on a couch who bore a vacant stare. Mr. Heisman opened his mouth to bark a command. Kaede scrambled both men's brains, They slumped limp.

This caused the young red head to frown at them, then notice Kaede in the room. She didn't move or speak, she only sifted her eyed between the men and Kaede.

Kaede stropped over and lifted Heisman's head. "Too bad, yer here," Kaede said and let Heisman tumble to the floor. Turning to the woman who was now staring at her, she asked, "So what do I do with ya?" Kaede then recognized her. "Kathy Flanagan? Fran's daughter?" she asked.

"Aye," Kathy said meekly. "Yer the Witch, Kaede, right?"

"I am. What ya doin here lass?" Kaede asked.

Kathy looked at the dead men then back to Kaede. "I ... ya hafta Kill me too since I seen ya?"

"Kathy, what ya doin here?" Kaede asked again firmly.

Tears rose in Kathy's eyes. "Just a job. He paid me good just ta sit here an look pretty. He'd fondle me a bit, but nothin bad," she said weakly. "Why ... Why'd ya kill'im?"

"They were bad Lads, Kathy. Real bad. They kilt girls just like ya. Nay just deciding to have perverted fun, then off ya. The auction'em off to others. Only requirement was ta give the heads back to prove they off'ed ya. Bobbies couldn't stop'em. That's why they called me."

Kathy paled. "Ya mean ..."

"Once he got tired of lookin at ya, ya'd be auctioned off. Ya'd be dead after they had their fun with ya."

Kathy began to shudder, "I never knew!" she cried.

"Ya weren't meant ta," Kaede replied. "Git yer clothes on, we gotta get outta here."

Kathy jumped up and dove to a closet and quickly got dressed.

Kaede eyed the room. The windows were ground level. No good escape route there. Going back through the bank, cameras would have their face pictures. The ceiling overhead was a drop ceiling. Kaede lifted up a tile then herself. Above the ceiling, the area of piping and air ducts was much bigger. The office walls ended at the drop ceiling. It was dark, the only light being where communication cables ran down through into the rooms below. She did see a wall that went higher. It wasn't room-sized and was cinder block, not concrete.

Kaede lowered herself down to see Kathy watching her. Kathy had a red low cut top, leather Capri pants and high heels. Firmly, Kaede said, "Kathy, this is a bank, lots of sensors an cameras watchin, and people are workin, so if we make any noise, they'll hear us. Ya understand?"

"Aye."

"So we gotta be silent. Ya can't make any noise at all, or we'll be caught. I got no problem with bustin out, but you'll be caught."

Kathy nodded. "I'll be quiet," she promised.

"Good, now I'm gonna lift ya up, and we're moving through the celin." Kaede told her. She wrapped a vector around Kathy and lifted them both up. Kaede went up through first an pulled Kathy up behind her. Kathy's ey were wide, but she didn't make any sounds.

Getting the ceiling tile back in place, Kaede used the pipes to move them along slowly, avoiding all the cables, wires and ducts up here. Getting over to the cinder block wall, Kaede concentrated on picking out the mortar around one block. She distributed the bit of mortar onto the ceiling tiles. Pulling one block out, she put it on a duct.

Peeking out, she saw metal stairs. Carefully removing another block, Kaede peeked out. At the top of the stairs was a door to the outside. The roof.

Two more blocks and Kaede was able to slip out into the stairway, and bring Kathy out behind her. Reaching back in, Kaede pulled the blocks out and set them back on place. There was no mortar, so they didn't fill the space all the way. Oh well.

The door at the top had a magnetic sensor. Kaede sliced the magnet off the door and opened the door to get them out. Once she let that sensor plate go, the alarm was going to sound. She held the sensor up, shut the door and looked around. Picking a roof top nearby, She said, "We're gonna fly, Doan scream."

Kathy only nodded.

Kaede held Kathy to her, dropped the sensor and shot herself in the air with a hard push. She made the roof of an apartment building. Once on the roof, she let Kathy go. Kathy stumbled a bit but kept her feet under her.

Kathy looked back at the bank and grew a grin. "I got ta fly!"

"Now, we gotta go," Kaede told her and went to the roof door.

Going inside, they walked down through the building and out the front door. Walking down the street a a police car went past siren and lights flashing, Kaede said, "Ya best leave. Ain't gotta go home, just make yerself scarce."

"That was amazing!" Kathy beamed. "Ya saved me an... I got ta float along and fly!"

"Keep it to yerself," Kaede said firmly.

"That's gonna be real hard," Kathy admitted. "I mean, I got ta fly with the Witch!"

"There's others on the street, Keep it to yerself," Kaede warned. Getting to her car, Kaede opened the passenger door. Kathy got in.

Kaede got in and said, "Kathy, it's real important ya doan say nothin."

"OH yeah," Kathy said brightly. "No one's suppose to know." She then frowned and asked, "But won't the camera show us goin in, but never comin out? I doan have a disguise either. I mean, ya look different that at Rachels' place, but I can't do that."

Kathy was right. Kaede was sure her name was known as well. "Lass, ya gotta leave the country."

"Like... got to France?"

"Nay, like go ta Florida, Seattle, or Brisbane" Kaede said firmly. "Yer gonna be looked for, ya gotta go far away." Kaede got out on traffic and moved away from the scene of now four cop cars by the bank. She looked at Kathy's clothes again an asked, "Yer in the sex trade?"

Kathy dimmed. "Aye. I thought I was set with that job."

Kaede shook her head. "I aint gonna judge, but that's a hazardous business ta be in." she said. "I think ya need ta go someplace where the Lasses are protected. I know in Nevada they got houses with security and it's legal there. The show girls in Vegas make a decent wage too. Amsterdam is a closer place, but if yer being looked for, greater chance you'll be found."

Kathy was quiet for a while then asked, "Ya do this often? Git rid of bad guys?"

"When the authorities ask me to cause they can't touch'em."

"Think I kin help?"

Kaede cast her a smirk and said, "Kathy, what I do is dangerous. Not just fer me, but fer me family too. If I git exposed, bad guys will be comin after me husband and kids. Maybe after Rachel and bar folks as well. I gotta be real careful bout what I do."

Kathy perked up. "The Tidal bay massacre! Someone was after yer family!"

"Aye. They got what they deserved, but Kouta, Nana and Mayu also got hurt," Kaede replied.

"So if I worked with ya..."

"Ya'd be in danger too."

Kathy looked off at nothing. "I think pleasin men's safer."

"Aye, i'tis. Kin I make a suggestion? Let's go git yer things, then I'll take ya someplace ta git a new ID, passport and all, then ya kin go git lost. I suggest Nevada."

"Yeah, OK." Kathy agreed.

.

With the target gone, Cindy was free and Kaede got paid for the job, with a bonus. Nana and Mayu were liking working for Rachel, so Kaede dropped back to filling in for them when neither could make it. While Mayu couldn't do tricks for the customers, Nana did, using the limits Kaede did. Not too much, and only if people behaved themselves. The customers loved Nana's cheerfulness.

To everyone's shock, Amanda did stay to have Duncan advise her on investing, and started an account in one of the real estate companies Duncan was deeply invested in. While she was working with him in his home office, she did bring up another question.

Siting by Duncan on her own laptop, Amanda asked, "Duncan, you do know about Kaede's ... Job? I'm not talking about working at the bar."

Duncan let out a huff. Sitting back in his chair, he looked at her and said, "Aye, I know. Also know why's she's doin it. The Government found out who she is, an she had a choice. Help them and we all become a citizen of Scotland, or they would be forced to deport us. To save our home, keep Nana and Mayu in school, and all of us safe, she agreed to go on these jobs they give her."

"Duncan, Kaede's an assassin," Amanda stated.

"Aye. She gets rid of ones the law can't," he agreed. "I doan like it, but it's what Kaede chose."

"Couldn't you tell her no?" Amanda asked.

Duncan eyed her and said, "Kaede's a grown woman now. She has to make decisions on her own. I can't tell her ta do anythin. Just like I can't tell you ta do anythin. I can say why I doan like it and ask ya to change, but like you, she's gotta be the one who decides. We did have a blow-up about it, yeah. Me, Kouta, Inari, we all weren't happy wit her. She has told the agents it'll be done her way and not theirs, but she does what she feels she needs ta do."

Amanda frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't like it ether. I mean, Kaede should be here, enjoying life, not sneaking around killing people! With how hard her childhood was, I think she'd be tired of conflict and killing."

"Yeah," Duncan said softly. "I think she is, but is doin it to make sure we all got a home here. At least the one's she goes after are the real bad guys."

"She buried me underground," Amanda growled.

Duncan grinned and said, "She dug ya up, didn't she?"

"Yeah!" Amanda said in a hard tone. "After I DIED about ten times buried and not being able to move! Then she uses MY name and gets a goon squad after me!"

Duncan shrugged and told her, "At least she came back for ya. She did take care of that goon squad, didn't she?"

"Still," Amanda grumbled.

"Never said she was perfect," Duncan offered.

Inari came in and drug a chair over to sit at the end of the desk on Duncan's side. With a half grin she said, "I heard Nana and Mayu's grumblin match just now. Seems Mayu's upset. Remember when Nana an Jeff came back after gettin caught in the rain?"

Duncan chuckled. "Both soaking wet and shivverin."

"It appears they was gittin real hot and bothered just fore that and Mayu ain't happy they did that off by themselves."

Duncan winced. "Hon ... no details about it, please," he said with a groan.

"Just thought it was amusin. Never thought Mayu would be so upset bout missin a turn with Jeff," Inari said with a grin.

"I really doan wanna know," Duncan said firmly.

Wearing an impish grin, Inari asked, "So ya doan wanna know bout the pregnancy test Kaede made Nana take?"

"Inari!" Duncan pleaded.

"Doan worry, t'was negative. The reaction from Mayu was just fun ta listen to though," Seeing Duncan frown, she giggled and said, "I'll let ya git back ta work. Doan fergit ta come out fer lunch." She got up, kissed Duncan and went back out.

Amanda watched her go and asked, "Aren't they too young to be doing that?"

Duncan shrugged. "They're sixteen. Hundred years ago, no one would raise an eyebrow. That's Kaede and Kouta's territory to allow'em or not. Sides, from what I know, Nana can't git pregnant. I think Kaede did that just ta show Nana she knew what they was doin."

"This is one wild family you got here," Amanda told him with a shake of her head.

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

The excitement around Castle McLeod died down. The girls there for protection went home, Amanda stayed to relax for a while and Kaede decided to let Nana and Mayu take over table waiting at Rachels' place on the weekends. Both girls liked doing it and making money.

Kaede was glad another 'job' didn't come through also. She got to spend weekends with her family and help more with the 'road' project. Kaede cut stone blocks for the road and helped Duncan and Kouta fit them in place. At first, the hand made road looked odd, Kaede thought. Then she noted that it fit with the look of the place. Everything here on the outside was made of stone.

The biggest event was little Sally Pearson's sixteenth birthday party that Nana and Mayu were going to with Jeff. It was held at a restaurant in town on a Friday night. Nana and Mayu decided on wearing matching hats for the party.

While the girls partied, Kaede was at the Lenui Inn. To her surprise, Rachel had gotten a 'friend' that came to visit. Tom McGregor was a little older, but a nice man. He came in for a few brews after dinner to talk with Rachel. Seeing Rachel was sticking close to him, Kaede came up and gave her a hip bump as she was leaning on the bar, talking to Tom.

"Hey, things are quieting down. Why doan'cha go take a bit of time off?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel cast her an impish grin and said, "We're only open fer another five, six hours."

"So?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow. "I kin handle the night crowd. Ya know if dart game gits started, it can be one, two in the morning fore they git done. Go on, go do something!" Kaede said, prodding her with an elbow.

"What am I gonna do at night?" Rachel asked.

Kaede cast a glance at Tom and said, "I'm sure yer'll think o'somethin." She then winked.

Rachel blushed.

"Tom!" Kaede announced, "Doan ya think Rachel should take some time off? She hardly ever leaves here."

"Aye, Rachel works hard, she should relax a bit more," he agreed.

"I do own this place," Rachel reminded her.

"That doan mean ya have at spend every waking minute here," Kaede countered. "I'll be here till closing, so take yer keys with ya in case ya doan git back fer a while." She then winked at Rachel with a grin.

"Kaede," Rachel grumbled and face planted.

"An next Saturday me an Nana will take over while ya go out and so somethin sides tend bar," Kaede added firmly. "Ya know, there is a world outside the front door. I'll nay take 'no' fer an answer."

Rachel eyed Kaede then hugged her. "Yer a good friend, Kaede."

"An yer overworked," Kaede replied. "Now git ready an go do something fore I carry ya out the door!"

Tom laughed. "Rachel, I think ya better do as she says."

Rachel let out a sigh. "I'm goin, be right back," she said and went up stairs.

Tom watched her go then said, "Rachel works every day, huh?"

"Except Sundays when we're closed," Kaede replied. "Even during the Highland games, she's out on the field with'er concession tents. So tell me, what ya think of Rachel?"

Tom grinned. "She a hard worker, no doubt about that. Pretty too. She doan have much of a life outside this bar though, does she?"

"Hardly any." Kaede agreed. "Rachel really needs someone ta pay attention to'er." Kaede then frowned a bit and added, "Course, ya know I'm very protective of those I call family, which Rachel is ta me."

"I got that," Tom said with a nod. "I want nothin but good things fer Rachel. She's got substance, and now a'days, that's hard ta come by."

"So, what do ya do, Tom?" Kaede asked.

"Supervisor at the whiskey factory. I've been kind of a work-a-holic meself. Had a few girlfriends now an then, but never worked out fer long. Various reasons. I don't go fer lots of … fluff, and my schedule's pretty full, so I doan spend much vacation. I gotta stay on top of work."

"Aye, hear that," Kaede agreed. "Course if ya want money, working's the only way ta git it."

"Yeah, if it wasn't fer the money, I wouldn't even show up," he said with a grin.

Kaede chuckled.

Rachel came back down in a nice pullover and a skirt. She's also put a touch of makeup on. "Kaede, ya sure bout this?" she asked.

"I'm sure, I'll see ya tamorra," Kaede said with a wave.

Tom got up and hooked his arm for Rachel to take. "Shall we go, my dear?" he asked.

Rachel smile and took his arm. Kaede noted Tom even held the door for her.

.

For a Friday night, the Inn was slow. Doogal was here as always, as were a few other regulars. Kaede served them and talked to them. It was a quiet evening with a couple younger lads at the dartboard. Kaede learned from Fred that Angus was feelin under the weather, and was heading for bed much earlier than normal.

"I'm worried about Dad," Fred confided as he sat at the bar.

"He's gittin up there in age," Kaede said. "Best keep a close eye on'im."

"It's not like he's sick, just … run down," Fred told her. "He'll sit to watch the tube an fall asleep in his chair."

"All we kin do is take care of our family the best we know how," Kaede said with a shrug.

"Aye. Ya ain't got any magic that kin help, do ya?" he asked.

"Nay Lad. Wish I did," Kaede replied softly. "I know Nana's got a problem, but Nay kin I do anything about."

"Your Nana, that comes in during the weekend?" he asked.

"Aye. She's aging too fast. Nothin can be done," Kaede admitted with a frown. "Nana will be an old lady fore her time. We doan know how long she's got." Kaede said with a sigh. "Most I kin do is be sure she's as happy as possible with the time she's got."

"Damn shame, Nana's a nice lass," Fred told her.

Hearing someone come in, Kaede looked to see a man with a ski mask on stride up to the bar. He pulled a gun. "Open the register!' he commanded.

"Are ya looney, Lad!" Doogal cried. "Ya know who yer threatenin?" he asked.

"Shut up!" the man snapped, pointing the gun briefly at Doogal. He turned to point the gun quickly at Kaede. "Open it NOW!"

Kaede went over to the register stern faced and said, "Put the gun on the counter, an I won't break yer arms."

"Now or I shoot ya!" the man snapped, pointing the gun at her face.

 **SNAP**

The man's right forearm broke, pointing the gun at the ceiling. He cried out in pain, then his left forearm broke with a **SNAP**. The gun dropped to the floor.

Kaede held him in place as she called the police.

Doogal burst out in a laugh. "Well tough guy, wach'ya gonna do now?"

"No one touch the gun," Kaede told them. The operator came on she explained what happened, and she needed cops here.

The man tried to pull away and run. Kaede keep him in place, her invisible arms holding his broken forearms, making any move he made very painful.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed.

"Ya sure are," Kaede agreed. She pulled his mask up to expose his face. Dark hair, dark skin. "So, ya came just ta cause trouble, huh? Doan worry, yew'll git yer trouble."

"Lemme go, Bitch!" he cried.

She twisted both his arms, making him wail out in pain. He tried again to pull away, then broke down and cried.

"What was that?" Kaede asked, cupping a hand to her ear. "If ya like, I kin pull those arms right off."

"Please … have mercy!" he cried.

"Nay, Lad. Ya wanted trouble, ya got it. Fer yer sake, hope the cops come soon," Kaede said flatly.

"Hey Laddie!" Doogal called, "Ya trying fer a Darwin award?"

The patrons burst out laughing.

Ten minutes later, two policemen did show up. One got the gun off the floor. "This was his?"

"Aye, he was pointing it at me and wanted Rachel's money," Kaede told him.

The other cops grabbed the man's elbows from behind. "Let'em go Lass."

Kaede did. "He's all yers."

The cop planted him face down on the bar and cuffed his hands behind his back, making the man cry out in pain again.

The police got statements from the people in the room and called for an ambulance. Once the medics arrived, the got the man loaded on a stretcher then left with the man who was moaning in pain.

"Have a nice night!" Doogal called merrily and waved as the man was carried out. A few people laughed with him.

For the next hour, Kaede grinned as the patrons poked fun at the lunatic with a gun.

.

Rachel had a wonderful night with Tom. In the morning he made breakfast for them. Rachel got up and after a kiss and long hug, she sat down to a hot breakfast. "This is really wonderful," she told him.

"Aye, ya are," Tom said with a big grin. "I hate ta cut it short, but I gotta be headin in. I'll drive ya back on the way." Tom turned on the morning news and sat down.

Half listening to the news, Rachel noted a photo of the front of her Inn come up on the TV. It got her attention.

" _Last night, there was a robbery attempt at a local Inn. The masked robber came in with a gun, expecting to grab the cash. Unfortunately fer him, the Witch was bar tending. Although he didn't get any money, he did receive two broken arms and a police escort to the hospital. No shots were fired, and the patrons were apparently amused by his attempt."_

Tom chuckled. "Served'im right."

"I'm surprised she didn kill'im." Rachel said with a smirk.

"She'd a been justified," Tom said with a shrug. "Maybe he'll learn a lesson from that."

"Maybe," Rachel echoed.

After breakfast, Tom collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He turned it on and grabbed his jacket. "I'm sorry, but we gotta run," he said apologetically.

"Doan worry, I know all bout it," Rachel assured him.

Tom drove Rachlel back to the Inn and gave her a parting kiss.

Rachel went in to find the place clean, as she figured it would be, except for Kaede crashed out on a couch.

"Rachel?" Kaede asked, lifting her head, sleepy-eye.

"Why ya still here?" Rachel asked, going over to her.

Kaede sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Told ya I'd stay till ya got back. Have a good night?"

"Aye, thank ya, but ya shoulda gone home," Rachel said firmly.

Kaede stretched and let out a yawn. "I'm nay gonna leave the Inn unattended," she said and worked out some kinks. "Sides, ya need ta git out more."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Well, git on home and git some real sleep. Nana or Mayu's comin in. An thank ya again fer not killin that guy."

Kaede chuckled. "Ya shoulda heard Doogal, he had a great time makin fun of that guy. Had the place in stitches. Asked if he was tryin for Darwin award."

"Maybe he was," Rachel said with a grin.

"He needs ta practice at it," Kaede said with a smirk.

The door burst open. Nana came in and frowned at Kaede. "Mom! It's my turn taday!"

"Aye, Nana, I'll be heading home now," Kaede assured her.

Looking at the bench, Nana asked, "Ya slept here all night? Ya ain't mad at Dad, are ya?"

Rachel laughed with Kaede. "Nay, Nana, just had ta watch the place," Kaede told her. "See ya at home."

Nana put a finger to her lip and asked, "Nana doan gotta stay all night, right?"

"Nay Nana, yer mom just did me a favor," Rachel explained.

"Oh good! Nana was gonna see Jeff after work!" Nana said happily.

.

Kaede went home and found sleeping on the bench wasn't very restful. Kouta was already gone for the day. Mayu was in the dinning room at the table, feeding Kanae when Kaede came in.

Turning to her, Mayu asked, Where ya been, Mom? I'm taking care of Kanae this morning, We thought maybe ya had a rush job ta do."

"Thank ya, sweetie." Kaede said as she sat by Mayu. "Rachel just needed a night out, so I stayed. Nay a big deal."

Coming out of the kitchen, Inari put a hot bowl of oatmeal on front of Kaede and frowned at her. "Tell us next time yer gonna stay. We was all concerned. Kouta thought ya were mad at'im," she said.

"I wasn't mad at Kouta," Kaede told her. "Rachel went out fer the night, something she very rarely does."

"She asked ya ta stay?"

"Nay, I kicked'er out. Her boyfriend was there. Twas bout time she went an had some fun," Kaede told her.

"Rachel's got a boyfriend?' Mayu asked, surprised at the news. "Ain't she too old fer that?"

Kaede laughed. "Nay, Mayu. Rachel needs a lad too." She then eyed Mayu closer and asked, "Speakin o'that, what's up with you, Nana and Jeff?"

Mayu blushed, "Ahh, what ya mean?"

"Come on, ya kin tell me," Kaede coaxed.

Mayu stayed quiet. Kaede poked her in the shoulder. "Come on, spill it."

"I just like hangin out wit Nana and Jeff," Mayu said weakly.

"So, ya doan wanna claim Jeff too?"

"Mom!" Mayu cried.

"Just askin."

"Jeff's Nana's boyfriend," Mayu stated.

"Ya wanna live wit'em?" Kaede prodded.

Mayu clapped her hands over her ears. "Doan ask me that!"

"S'OK if ya do."

"Aww, doan giv'er a hard time," Inari said, grinning at Mayu.

"Yeah, Mom, some things are private," Mayu agreed.

Duncan stepped in. "Ah, see Inari, Kaede isn't lost."

Kaede turned to him. "I stayed at the Inn last night, Rachel's got a boyfriend so I kicked'er out to go have some fun fer a change."

"That's good of ya. Anyone I know?"

"Tom McGregor, he works at the Whiskey factory in town."

Duncan frowned. "Don't know'em. Seem like a good guy?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye. He's a work-a-holic like Rachel is. Should be good fer each other."

Duncan came in and went over to kiss Inari. "That's good ta hear. I'm headin off this morning, got a investment things I gotta check out. Some fer me, some fer Amanda."

"She's really goin straight?" Kaede asked.

"Seeems ta be. Long as she is, I'll support her. I should be back around noon or so."

"I'll have lunch ready," Inari said.

Duncan stopped. "I was gonna get us all takeout."

"That's fine too," Inari replied.

Duncan waved and left.

.

Duncan met Amanda and the Real Estate lady at the lumpy tapped out peat bog. 23 acres of land that was four feet lower than the surrounding area.

"Morning, Ladies," he said as he walked up to them, standing on the edge of the pit.

Amanda pursed her lips and asked, "Duncan, I have to ask how is this an investment opportunity? It's bare land, there's nothing here."

"Aye, that means we can build something here," he told her. "It's also already considered commercial land, so there's no need to apply for permits."

"Duncan is right, and at 1200 pounds an acre, it's not a bad deal at all," the Agent told them.

"For a big dirt lot?" Amanda asked.

Duncan chuckled. "Amanda, that's what investing is. You buy something, then you make it into something, or have someone make it for ya. Kin ya tell me, what doesn't Glen Finnen have? We got a nice golf course, plenty of scenery, The Highland Games every year, and where does everyone stay when they come?"

The Agent brightened up. "A nice hotel! Yes, that is exactly what we need! Say one with all the amenities, like a sauna, an indoor pool, maybe a walking track," she said eagerly. "And people can stay right here in Glen Finnen instead of commuting from other towns."

"Aye," Duncan agreed.

Amanda winced. "That's going to be expensive to build."

"It's a long term investment," Duncan explained. "I figure you can supply 20 percent. That means you'll also get 20 percent of the profits."

"In what, fifteen years from now?" she asked.

"Most likely five or six, depending upon construction and hiring and advertising time," Duncan told her. "It's not like we can't afford to wait a bit for the profits."

Amanda scowled then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm buying it. I just want to know if you're in with me," he told her. He then cast her a grin and said, "Ya kin even have yer own suite."

Amanda returned his grin. "OK, you know what you're doing."

"Great! Let's go seal the deal, then we can get an architect and a construction company up here!" he said eagerly.

They moved towards the cars. Amanda asked, "This will be a high priced place?'

"Some of it will, there's enough land where we can built a luxury hotel, and mid range place and a roadside motel along with a couple acre lake and stock it with fish," Duncan told her. "We can make it a place to come to, just to be here. Schedule events, organize tours, things of that nature."

On the way to the Real Estate office, Duncan had Amanda talked into it. He also offered 1100 pounds per acre as his price, seeing the place was now a giant mud pit. The owner agreed to the price.

Beaming Duncan a bright smile, Amanda said, "Wow, now we own a big dirt lot!"

.

Jeff was kicking a soccer ball around with a few of his friends. Scot smirked and asked him, "So ya got two girls?"

"No, Just Nana."

"Heard ya were makin out with her and her sister at the same time."

Jeff let out a huff. "Mayu was just … curious," he offered.

"That's a load of curious," Scot said with a grin.

"I didn't do nothing with Mayu," Jeff said defensively.

"Come on! Huggin her half naked and ya doan even cop a feel? No way!"

"Nana was right there!" Jeff said firmly.

"Yeah, half naked too. Tell me ya got some," Scot coaxed.

Jeff frowned at him. "That ain't yer business!"

"Ya did!"

"No."

Looking closely at Jeff, Scot said, "Aye, ya did. Both of'em?"

"No Scot! Come on, let's play ball."

"So, just… Nana?"

"Scot!"

"Just askin. Ya know plenty of guys are jealous of ya. I mean, yer not really two-timin, ya got two girls at the same time. Is it somethin ya do? Or ya got a long sausage?"

Jeff cast him a glare and refused to answer. The ball came his way, Jeff gave it a good kick at the goal. The goalie caught it. He tried to concentrate on the game. The ball was coming back their way.

"They double-team ya?"

Jeff glared at him and the ball sailed by, followed by the player. Jeff chased after him.

"It's fine if they do!" Scot called.

Jeff looked back at him as the goalie kicked it with a hard wallop. Jeff turned back to have the ball smack him in the face.

It was not a good day.

Unfortunately, the story of Jeff cuddled up with Nana and Mayu behind that box at the games was all over the school. Only one guy say them, but he'd told everyone he knew, and the story got bigger until he was crowned with 'doing' both of them at the same time. Some boys thought of him as a 'hero', bedding two girls at once. Others were jealous. Most girls just looked at him with disgust.

.

Kaede was having a good day taking care of Kanae and spending time with her mother. Kouta came home not long after lunch, finding them in the dinning room sewing by hand.

Coming in, Kouta kissed Kaede and sat down by her. "How was Rachel's date?"

"She had a good time an stayed over. Tom seems to be a good guy too," Kaede told him.

"That's good, hope it works out for'em. Today's Nana's day at the Inn?" he asked.

"Yep. Nana is takin it til after dunner, then Mayu's gonna help out with the after dinner til closing crowd. At least fer a while, I'll be fillin in when her or Mayu ain't there. I kinda like bein home more." Kaede said with a grin.

"I can agree with that."

Kaede's phone rang. With a huff, she picked it up. "Aye?"

"You're new jacket is ready for pickup."

"Aye," Kaede grumbled. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! She put her phone away wearing a frown. Well, she had sewing to finish before she did anything else. Seeing the look Kouta have her she said, "I ain't movin til I get this done. It can wait."

"Can't quit that job, huh?" Kouta said sadly.

"Nay. Drive me down?"

"Sure."

Kaede stitched slower taking another hour to finish the last seam on Kanae's new baby blanket. She checked to be sure it was nice and even then folded it up.

"Kaede, ya gotta run?" Inari asked.

"Just gotta pick up something in town," she replied. "We'll be back soon."

Kouta drove Kaede to town in the Range Rover. Seeing Kaede wasn't looking happy, Kouta offered, "We can move to get away from them, any time ya want."

Kaede winced. "I know, but I love this place. If I gotta whack bad guys at keep it, then I gotta. They usually give me the jobs no one else can do. If I doan do it, who will?"

"I'm just sayin, if ya get sick of it, we can find a new place."

Kaede snuggled a little closer to him. "I know. I know at like livin here too. So do the girls. If I gotta, I gotta. I just wasn't expectin to be bothered taday."

Kouta raised an eyebrow and asked, "Maybe we need another vacation?"

Kaede smiled. "I'd be nice. Think we could take the whole family?"

"That might be tough. We'll have to plan far ahead. We all got different schedules."

"Then we will!" Kaede said firmly. "I doan think Mom's left the house xepct for short jaunts to town since we moved in. either had Dad. Nana and Mayu either."

"We'll bring it up to them tonight and start planning," Kouta said firmly.

"Aye. Ya thinking Italy? Greece maybe?"

"Good possible places, or maybe Egypt?"

They talked about places to go as Kouta pulled into ton. He parked down the street from the leather shop. Kaede went in and got her new jacket that was wrapped and came out. Kouta headed back out of town as Kaede opened her jacket and found the folder inside. She pulled the picture out … and stared, then thrust the picture back in.

"Kouta, got back, I gotta go see Joe at the book shop." Kaede said, staring at nothing.

Kouta eyed her. "Something wrong?"

"Just go back, I gotta see Joe."

Kouta found a place and turned around. He drove up to the bookshop. Kaede got out and took her jacket inside.

As usual, Joe was behind the counter. Seeing Kaede come in, he beamed her a smile. "Hey Kaede!"

"Lock the door, in the back wit me, now," she said looking upset.

"Yeah, OK." Joe struggled up and closed the shop then went in the back room to see Kaede pull an envelope out of the package with a jacket in it. She pulled a picture out and slapped it on the table.

"Ya got a picture of Connor," he noted.

"Aye," she agreed heavily. "It's uncle Connor, here they call him Russel Nash, he's got an antiques store in New York."

"Yeah, it's one of his aliases," Joe agreed.

"So tell me, why would Scotland Yard want me ta whack 'im."

"What?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Joe. I got a job to take'im out. Call whoever ya gotta. I wanna know why!"


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Joe looked at Kaede and said, "I can make a few calls. I can't promise anything. Think maybe they got the wrong guy?"

"I'm hopin so, Joe. If not it may git real bloody. I ain't killin Uncle Connor."

Joe frowned deeply. "Kaede, It'll take a while to find out what I can. Look, how about if I come up to the castle tonight with what I can find? I'm sure Duncan is going to want to know about this too."

"I doan want Dad ta know till we figure it out." Kaede said firmly.

"Does it say why they want him dead?"

"Nay. Usually it's someone they can't touch otherwise." She pulled the papers out. It had all Connor's information. His shop, his apartment, his car & license number, even the name of his secretary, as well as photos of everything. "Joe, someone had to have made a mistake, Uncle Connor ain't a bad man!"

"No, he's not," Joe agreed. "I'll get on it. You should get going. I'll see you tonight."

Kaede collected everything back up. "Joe I need a reason to throw this back in their faces. It's either that, it I wipe'em up out up the line. That ain't gonna be pretty."

.

Connor McLeod peeked up out of the dumpster. The alley was clear, he crawled out. Wincing as he got his feet under him, he looked down at his bullet ridden overcoat. "I liked this coat," he grumbled, and ran to the back of the London alley to climb over the fence.

This was the second time some maniac had dumped a clip of machine pistol rounds into him, then dumped him and left him for dead. At least it wasn't those head hunters. It still hurt and ruined his clothes. It was time to get out of the country.

Again, to his surprise, he found his car untouched. Unfortunately this time, his ignition key had taken a bullet, the end was shot off. Thank God he had an older car, he got in and hotwired it, then took off for the castle.

.

When Kaede and Kouta got home, Kaede told Inari to plan for a visitor for dinner. She then took her package upstairs to her and Kouta's room and looked through it. She found all the information on Russel Nash, but nothing on why he was wanted. Usually she was given some indication on the paperwork or verbally why he had to be killed. She considered it a small advantage that Uncle Connor's real name wasn't on this. Was someone saying they were Nash, and the only picture they had was of Uncle Connor? If so, she'd go kill the impostor.

She puzzled on this for a while until Kouta came up to the room with Kanae. "See, mommy's here," he told the baby.

"Hi sweetie!" Kaede said cheerfully. Kanae flapped her arms and ge-ge'd in return.

"Duncan's home. He brought Joe," Kouta told her. "So, what's going on?"

"That's what I gotta find out," Kaede told him. They went down to see Joe and Duncan.

.

In Duncan's office, Duncan had Kaede shut the door. Kaede did and focused on Joe.

Joe told her what he knew. "I found out Connor took out a David Nevill a few nights back. It was a clean fight by the rules. Unfortunately for Connor, a street camera caught enough of it that when Nevill's body was found, they had footage of who did it."

"That doan seem enough to send me after'im," Kaede said.

"David Nevill was a long time member of Parliament in the House of Lords," Joe explained. "After the police shot down Connor while trying to escape, and instead of floating dead in the Thames, they saw him walking into his apartment building, where they chased him up to the roof. He took a header off onto the sidewalk, then was gone by the time they got back down, they've been working harder at catching him. Dead or alive."

Duncan rubbed his chin. "Connor needs to leave the country."

Joe nodded. "The faster the better. I think they called on Kaede to make sure he's dead."

"I was told they doan interfere with the affairs of immortals," Kaede told them.

Joe shrugged. "Do they know Nevill was an immortal?"

"Sounds to me like they doan know Connor is one either. I doan think it's wise to let'em know," Duncan said.

"The info I got was on Russel Nash. They doan have his real name," Kaede told them.

"That's easy then," Joe said happily. "Go to New York, get proof Nash is dead, and it's over."

Kaede eyed him. "They got his piture, Joe."

"So? A new name in a different country, and he'll be gone."

"I'm thinking Taiwan, Japan or Burma," Kaede said in a mussing tone.

"Away from English influence anyway," Duncan agreed.

The dinner bell rang. Kaede let out a huff. "So I'm goin ta New York. Least I know what's up."

On their way out, Kaede noticed a car coming into the courtyard. At first, she thought it was Nana coming home. But Nana was going to have dinner with Jeff tonight. She watched the car pull into the garage. A blood speckled Connor got out and came to the door. Kaede got to the door first and met him.

Cracking a grin, Kaede asked, "Uncle Connor! Who'd ya git the dander up on?"

Connor shrugged "Doan know," he said and hugged her.

"Well come on in, We're gitin ready ta sit down fer dinner. Looks like ya could use a rest."

They let Duncan explain to Connor who Nevill was, and the fact the government was after him. Duncan was going to fly Kaede to New York, so he figured he'd fly Connor to Seattle, then pick Kaede up on the way back. Connor's passport had the name 'George Winters', so he'd be covered leaving the country.

Kaede would have to miss a few days of work at the Inn though. When she called Rachel, Rachel assured her she had a standby girl to cover for her. Connor did have a 'small job' for Kaede since she was going to New York.

.

Rachel Elenstien was getting old. She'd sold the antique shop and was living in a retirement home on Long Island. Unlike many folks here, she had the means to pay her way, with all the money Connor had left for her.

Sitting in her lounger watching the ducks on the pond, she often wondered what ever did become of Connor. When she was little, he'd saved her from the Nazis and became her father. He brought her to America and became her older brother, then younger brother. He'd always let her go her way, and when he opened his shop, she always had a job.

Rachel had always had friends, and she had thought she would always have Connor, his latest name being Russel Nash. Then came the fateful night he'd told her everything was hers. She still remembered the last words he'd said to her.

Casting her a sad smile, he said, "Russel Nash dies tonight. … Hey, it's can of magic."

Rachel was already 67 years old then, and even though she knew he would always take care of her, it had felt like someone just tore her heart out as she watched him go down on the elevator. To see the one who had been her guardian and best friend her entire life go away was heartbreaking. The worst part is she never found out what really happened to him. Did he win against that maniac and kill him? Or did that maniac kill him too? Never knowing was the worst.

Cathy the nurse came over by her chair. "Miss Elenstein, you have a visitor," she said gently. "She said you know her Uncle Connor?"

Rachel looked up to see a young woman standing behind the nurse. She looked odd, with pink hair and reddish eyes, a nice dress but a wool cap on her head. "You know Connor?" she asked.

"Aye, He's me uncle, and a very good man." the woman replied.

Rachel smiled. "Come sit, please," she offered.

The woman got a chair and dragged it over. Nurse Cathy left them.

"Connor's still around?" Rachel asked.

"Aye, he is. Uncle Connor's in a bit-o-hot water, so he couldn't come," The woman explained. "Since I was in town, I had ta come see Rachel Elenstein he's always talked about. I kin tell ya, he didn't wanna leave ya, but he had no choice."

"He's your Uncle?"

"Aye. Me dad's Duncan McLeod. Oh! I'm Kaede Kikumura, I married a man from Japan." She went to shake Rachel's hand, Rachel clasped it.

"Connor's doing well?" Rachel asked, eager for information.

Kaede smirked. "Most of the time. Like I said, he got rid of another bad guy, so he's gotta move again. But that's what Connor does. He takes out the trash."

"Did Connor ever get married?" Rachel asked. "He had a hard time letting anyone get close to him. The death of his first wife hit him hard."

"Aye, it did," Kaede agreed. "Nay, he's not involved wit anyone." she then cracked a grin and added, "Gotta break him o'that. It was bout pryin teeth ta git Dad ta accept Mom, but he did. They love deep, Rachel, and when they lose a loved one, it hurts'em bad. I doan know what I'd do if I lost Kouta."

Rachel nodded slowly. "That has to be hard, seeing how long he's lived. Knowing everyone around him will die."

Leaning closer, Kaede said, "Well, me and Dad got a plan. See, we know this woman, she's real pretty, but she's a terrible thief. We're working on gittin her straightened up and bein respectful. She's like Dad an Connor. I hope I cured her of thevin, she knows I'm serious."

Rachel had to ask, "What did you do?"

"Buried her fer a day. Kinda took the wind outta her sails. She was much more humble after that," Kaede told her with a wide grin.

"Buried her? In the ground?" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

"Aye. She thought she was more stubborn than me. She doan think that now," Kaede said and winked. "Doan git upset, she can't die either, but she did learn a lesson."

Seeing Kaede's grin, Rachel chuckled. "That's one hell of a lesson!"

"Aye, but it worked. She's investing wit Dad now an becomin more respectable."

"Do you have any children?"

"Aye, two adopted, Nana and Mayu and me little Kanae is a year old. We're doing good an keeping an eye on the family. How have ya been doin? Anything ya need? Anyplace ya wanna go?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "I'm fine. I'm 86 years old and now knowing Connor's got you to watch out for him, that's all I need. I'm happy to spend my last days here. It's nice and the nurses take good care of me." Rachel was quiet for a moment, then said, "You know, I still love Connor. I will to the day I die. Just do your best to help him love someone. He's too nice a man to spend forever alone."

"Aye, he is. I promise ya Rachel, I'll do everything I can fer Connor. Even make'im take a dirt nap fer a while fer his own good."

Rachel grinned, "No dirt naps for Connor, please."

"OK, no dirt nap," Kaede agreed. "Rachel, it's been nice ta meet ya. I wish ya the best. Dad's picking me up in a couple hours, so I gotta git to the airport. I just had ta see ya before I left. Take care lass."

"You too, dear. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

Rachel watched Kaede leave and shared a last wave with her. Right after, Charlie pushed his wheelchair up beside her lounger. "Rachel, you do know who that was?" he asked.

"The niece of an old fiend," she replied. "Such a nice girl."

"Nice girl?" he asked. "Rachel, THAT was the pink haired devil! She's slaughtered terrorists in a couple countries! Heard tell guns don't hurt her and she can rip people apart just by looking at them."

"Kaede? That's hard to believe."

"Seen it on TV, live footage. Most folks are scared to death of her."

Rachel thought for a moment, then said, "Good for her. Maybe she can bring some peace to the world then."

.

Kaede was on time to meet Duncan and fly back to Scotland. Connor, or 'George Winters' was going to stay at the dojo for a while so he could reestablish himself. Once they got home, Kaede got her new leather jacket and punched a big hole in it, then took it back to the shop. Going in when the shop was open, she noted a couple shoppers looking at clothes. She tossed the jacket down on the counter and stared at her contact.

Before he could say anything, Kaede stated, "This Jacket is unsuitable. I doan ever want ta git anything like that from here again, or we're gonna have a big problem."

"I see, this jacket's not fit to wear," her contact said, "Come in the back, let me get you a new one."

Kaede followed him into the back room. He shut the door and asked in a hiss, "What are you doing? You can't be coming here in the day with customers in the store!"

"You told me you don't interfere wit immortals," she growled.

"We don't!"

"Ya do! David Neville was an immortal, so was Russel Nash. Neville died in a proper duel with another immortal. Tell me ya didn't know!"

"Neville was a representative of the House of Lords! We can't have people killing government officials!"

"Then doan let immortals into government," Kaede replied with a growl. "It happens again, and we're gonna have a big problem, so's yer boss and HIS boss. I doan care if I gotta splatter the Prime Minister while he's givin a speech. It woan happen again, ya hear?"

"How do you know they were immortals?"

"I got me ways. It was easy wit Nash. He died hard. Doan worry, he's dead. From now on, I'm checkin me sources. I hear ya goin after another immortal, and I promise ya, you'll nay be happy."

Nervous, he held up his hands, "Yeah, Ok, I got ya. I didn't know, honest, and if you have to check, then please do so."

Kaede turned and walked out. Walking through the shop, the couple eyed her. She called over to them, "Doan worry, he's makin it right."

.

Kaede had Kouta drive her to the Leuni Inn to let Rachel know she was back. Mid afternoon on a Thursday, there wasn't many people in the place. Rachel was talking to a middle aged big haired blonde at the counter, Doogal's cousin Alfred was talked to a couple young men about giving them jobs. Kaede noted this as she went in with Kouta.

"Hey Rachel, I'm back," Kaede said as she walked up to the bar.

Rachel grinned. Leaning on the bar, she asked, "Hey Lass, ya done traveling?"

"Yeah. I doan see Katy, ya need a hand?" Kaede asked. Noticing the blonde looking at her, she said, "Hi."

"Hi," the blonde replied blankly.

"Kouta, she drag ya here straight from the airport?" Rachel asked.

"She gave me a bit of a break," he replied with a grin.

"We'll we're kinda dead taday." Rachel said then nodded to the blonde. "Got us a reporter here, this is Randi McFarlan. Came all the way from America."

Kaede got the hint. "Wow, all the way across the ocean, huh? Rachel, ya got me number if ya need me for the dinner rush. I'll be home making sure the kids are behaving. See ya later Rachel."

"Go take a rest, see ya tamarra," Rachel told her.

"Tamarra," Kaede agreed.

Randi watched Kaede and Kouta walk out. She then turned on Rachel. "That was the Witch, wasn't it?" she asked.

Rachel let out a breath. "Aye, lass. Ya doan wanna press her. It ain't healthy. She lives a low keyed life fer a reason."

Randi grew a wide grin. "Can you please tell me if she lives around here? She's got family? I've heard all kinds of wild stories! For how well she's known and talked about … she works as a barmaid?"

"She likes calm. Look, Randi, she's a good lass and just wants to have'er job and raise her family," Rachel said firmly. "What she doan like is strangers askin questions."

"I don't want to do anything in depth and I certainly don't want to get her angry. Can you tell me a bit about her family? Like, does she come from a long line of witches?"

Rachel snorted out a chuckle. "If yer askin if it's in her blood, Ya kin probably guess it is. Any details ye'll have ta ask her. If she doan wanna tell ya, accept it."

"Can you at least tell me what her real name is?" Randi prodded. "I've heard her called the devil woman, witch, and heard she is really mean, but she seemed nice just now."

"She is nice, lest she runs inta mean people. I doan think it's a secret that she kin out-mean anyone," Rachel said firmly. "Now before you was askin about Glen Finnen?"

"Yes, my source tells me this is the home of the clan McLeod. Is there a clan history, like in the town hall?"

"Library. It's mostly old history. It ain't complete, mostly it's main events. Ya lookin fer something specific?"

Fred ran in looking out of breath. "Rachel, ya seen Kaede? They're takin Dad to the hospital."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"He fell down in the kitchen and passed out. Ambulance took him. I'm headin up there now," he said with a flail of his arm. "It doan look good!"

"Well git an drive safe! I'll pass the word." Rachel told him and picked up the phone. After a few seconds, she said, "Kaede, it's Rachel. Fred just stopped by. They're takin Angus to the hospital, he passed out at home … I dunno … Let me know when ya git there… I will." Rachel hung up on that call, then punched in another number. "Yeah, Doogal, Angus is on his way to the hospital by ambulance. He fell and passed out at home … Aye, Fred's on his way … thanks."

Rachel hung up and said, "Hope he's gonna be OK."

"Ya know Angus?"

Rachel eyed Randi and said, "Everyone knows Angus. Had one of the biggest sheep ranches, regional darts champion for I ferget how many years runnin. He's an old man now, his sons run the ranch now. Most people around are related to him somehow. He hasn't been doin well ever since those lads beat him up. Got a feeling it's gonna be the end of-im."

The phone rang. "Rachel answered it. "Lenui Inn … Aye Duncan, Kaede and Kouta are headin up at see'im, so's Fred … Yeah, Doogal's spreadin the word. Most we kin do is wait fer now … Aye, and if ya hear first ya call me … right."

Randi eyed Rachel closely. "Duncan? Duncan McLeod?"

"Aye. Ya know'im?"

Randi's face lit up, "Yes! He's living here?"

"Aye. Where ya know'im from?"

"Years ago! I know his girlfriend at the time, Tessa, died. He dropped off the face of the world right after that, just diappeared. I never knew what happened to him. I'd love to see him again."

"Well, now might not be the best time," Rachel said sadly. "Depends on how Angus makes out."

.

At the hospital, Kaede sat with Kouta, Fred and Fred's daughter Gertrude. The doctor came out and asked, "Yer waiting fer word on Angus McLeod?"

"Aye, how is he?" Fred asked quickly.

"He's outta danger fer the moment. He's had a bad stroke. From what we know so far, he survived it, but his mind ain't gonna be what it was. He's lost use of most of the right side of his body. I'm recommending a nursing home fer him that's close by."

"Dad's not comin home," Fred said weakly.

"Nay. He can't take care of himself, and taking care of him's gonna be a full time job. Ya kin be thankfull he's alive. He own any property?"

"Nay, Dad signed the ranch over ta me bout ten years ago," Fred stated.

"That's good. The nursing home will be askin. They're looking for a room fer him. Transfer will be tomorrow. At the moment, he's in and out of consciousness. We've got him on meds, hopefully we can save a bit more of his brain."

"What caused it?" Kaede asked.

"We suspect a blood clot plugged up an artery in his brain, killed off some brain cells. He may recover some functions, other cells taking over the tasks of the dead ones. We'll have to wait and see," the doctor explained. "There's nothing anyone kin do. Sorry, lass."

Gertrude looked over at Kaede and asked, "Kaede, it there anything ya kin do?"

Kaede shrugged. "I can't fix dead, I'm sorry.". She then paused and asked, "Doc, ya said other brain cells might be able to take over some functions?"

"Aye, the brain can rewire itself. Put different cells on new tasks to take over what's not there any more."

Kaede stood up. "I'd like ta see'im."

The doctor looked at Fred. Fred got up. "Sure, let's see if Kaede can do anything fer dad."

.

Kaede didn't know what she could do but was willing to try. The doctor showed her the X-rays of Angus's head.

Explaining, the doctor said, "See this dark spot? That's part of his brain that does motor control functions. How a brain works, is usually the outer membranes in the brain are the active ones. In this regeion here, the blood flow was interrupted, but not too deep. The inner cells will be able to take over when the old dead ones above them rot away."

Kaede frowned. "So if I peel away the ones not workin, then the inner ones will be able to take over?"

"We're talking very, very fine surgery here," the doctor stated. "There is no way we can perform something on that small of a scale. A single human hair is thirty to fifty cells wide, and you know how thin a hair is."

"Aye," Kaede said.

"Now I can't say try it or not. Whatever you do is not a proper medical procedure, so I can't condone or be part of it. I'll just let you folks sit with him for a bit while I tend to other patients."

Kaede watched the doctor leave then asked Fred. "I doan know if I kin do it. It's up to you, want me at try?"

Fred winced and said, "The doc didn sound too sure Dad will even be able at speak again. I'm pretty sure Dad trusts ya. I trust ya, so if you think ya can … go ahead."

"I'll be very careful," Kaede stated. She studied the X-ray again so she knew right where the problem area was. Once she was sure she had it pegged, she took a seat by Angus' head then took a deep breath and concentrated hard as she slipped a thin vector out into Angus, just above his ear.

This was new territory for Kaede. Slowly sliding her vector into his head, she felt around and avoided doing any damage. She felt his skin layers, then his skull. Going deeper she felt his squishy brain. Just touching it, she noted the living tissue. She came upon some that felt numb. The brain was nerve cells. All of it. She was sure 'numb' wasn't good. She also felt the blood vessels. Yes, there was a hardness to one of them. What to do with it? The thin fiber like blood vessel fed the numb cells she'd felt. Shrinking down her vector impossibly thin, she found where the hard spot started, and very carefully and slowly put her vector in it. A quick vibration broke up the hardness. She slid her vector down a little farther and vibrated it again.

"Dad's cheek twitched, right side!" Fred said.

"OK, that was a start. I doan think the cells are dead yet," Kaede mumbled.

Going through even that small area of brain on such a microscopic scale took Kaede time. She felt the blood vessels first, breaking up hard spots. She also found that she could cut a tiny piece blood vessel out and reconnect the ends. Sweating in concentration, she went through what seemed like a huge area, tiny wise, to get the blood vessels she could find.

Many of the cells were becoming active. Single cells that stayed numb, she destroyed. Hearing Angus moan, she backed out before he moved his head and sliced something she didn't want sliced.

"Fred?" Angus asked in a low slur.

Fred grinned broadly. "Yeah Dad, I'm here. Kaede is trying to fix your head. You had a stroke. Doc said a bad one."

Angus smiled a half smile. "Kaede … the angel. I kin feel ya near. Doan force yerself."

"I'll do what I kin, just doan more yer head," Kaede told him.

"Aye. Then git me an ale, if ya would."

"OK Angus, once yer outta the hospital," she promised.

Kaede spend another two hours slowly routing around in his brain, clearing hair thin blood vessels and waiting for cells to wake up, or if they didn't, destroy them. Finally she sat back and let out a long breath. "I kin do no more. I'm exhausted."

"Dad, the damage was to your tight side," Fred offered. "Try to move."

Angus looked down. His right arm came up in a jerk. He frowned and moved it up and down in jerks. "Ain't smooth , got a hard time movin it."

When he tried to move his leg, he kicked out. He then kicked up. "Ain't doing what I want it to," he grumbled.

"Least it's movin," Fred offered.

"Can't play darts like this. Can't even walk."

"I'm sure therapy will help, Dad."

Kaede got up. "I'll go get the doc, see what he says."

The doctor came in and had Angus sent back to X-ray. When the photos came back the Doctor said, "Kaede, come look at this."

He showed her the fist X-ray, then the new one. "Doan look much different," she grumbled.

"It's very different!" the doctor stated. "First of all, see here, the area is smaller and it's much lighter, barely visible! You may not have cured him, but you gave him a solid chance to get back most of what he lost. Kaede, what you did is nothing short of a miracle. I'm canceling the nursing home. We should be able to help him here with medication and therapy."

Before Kaede could reply, Fred glopped on her. "Thank you!" he cried.

In his slur, Angus asked, "Kaede, where's me ale?"

Happy she had done him some good, Kede pointed at him. "Not till yer out and walkin into the Lenui!"

"Aye! Yer a hard lass!"

"And yer a stubborn old man, go git stubborn and git better!"

Although Angus wasn't himself yet, Kaede could see the smile trying to form on his face. She was happy she could help. If nothing else, Angus would not be confined to a nursing home.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

With the news of Angus suffering a stroke, Rachel knew people were going to congregate at the Inn to share their sorrow with family and friends. Kaede was coming with her family, Nana insisted she was going to help Rachel. Mayu also wanted to help out.

Randi had gotten settled her room and came down to see two teenage girls behind the bar. One looked oriental and slim, the other bore a fuller figure, purple hair and a hat.

"We got time ta mop, Rachel?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Nay need fer that, just give it a good sweep, Nana. Mayu, could ya make sure the microwaves are cleaned out? We'll be workin'em hard soon here."

"Will do, Rachel!" Mayu said and went in the back.

Randi watched the purple haired girl grab a floor broom out of a closet behind the bar. When she put the wide floor broom down, the tables and chairs in front of her slid to the side by themselves. After the girl swept through the next tables and chairs moved, and the ones behind her moved back. There was nothing she could see that was moving the furniture. Randi finally asked Rachel, "How is she doing that?"

Rachel looked over and let out a sigh. "Nana's like Kaede. She kin do stuff like that."

"She's not even touching them," Randi said in awe.

"Aye, that's why people call'em witches."

"Kaede is the pink haired woman that was here earlier?" Randi asked.

"Aye. Kouta and Kaede adopted Nana and Mayu a while back. They're good kids, and hard workin," Rachel told her.

Randi let out a chuckle. "They do things like that all the time?"

"They weren't supposed to, but it does no harm. Long as it's small tricks fer customers and the like, it's fine." Rachel then smirked and added, "Kid's love ta have birthday parties here. They behave an Kaede'll fly'em around the room."

"So Kaede and Nana do have extraordinary powers," Randi said. "That's why that man ran in here looking for Kaede, he was hoping she could do something to help his father."

Rachel nodded. "Kaede tries her best to help people. She just can't do medical things. I know she was upset she couldn't do nothing fer Angus."

"People know about them around here and no one makes a fuss over it?" Randi asked.

"Kaede helps us feel safe," Rachel explained. "Like the other day. This man come in ta rob me. He pointed a gun at Kaede and she broke both his forearms and held'im in place till the cops showed up." With a giggle, she added, "Doogal was makin fun of the lad. Asked'im if he was tryin fer a Darwin award, comin here ta rob. The poor lad was cryin by the time the cops did come an take'im away. Anyone in their right mind knows not ta threaten Kaede, lest they wanna hurt real bad."

Nana swept her way though the dinning room area, and was now moving the small tables and chairs beyond the bar. She swept close then stopped to ask Randi, "Ma'am, could you move ta the other side fer a minute?"

Randi did. Nana lifted the chairs and bar stools, swept under them and sat them back down. "OK, thanks!"

"You name is Nana?" Randi asked.

Nana raised a hand up. "I'm Nana, an back there is Mayu. We're helping Rachel. It's Mayu's day, but Nana heard there's gonna be lots of people comin in on account of Angus bein sick."

Randi grinned at Nana's bright attitude. "It's nice to meet you, Nana. Who's your parents?"

"Kouta and Kaede are Nana and Mayu's parents." Nana frowned slightly and added, "Yuka used to be Nana and Mayu's mom, but Yuka had to leave us. Kouta and Duncan said that people gotta do what they gotta do, so we miss Yuka, but Kaede is a real good Mom."

"Then Kaede is the mother of your house?" Randi asked.

Nana frowned. "Hey Mayu? Kaede's our Mom, but is Kaede Mom of the house, or is Inari?"

Mayu popped up from behind the bar. "I think Inari's the Mom of the house. She is Kaede's Mom, right?"

"Yeah, Mom's Mom," Nana said.

"Inari's your grandmother," Rachel supplied.

"Aye!" Nana concluded. "Inari is the Grand Mother!"

Rachel chuckled.

"You have a Grandfather too?" Randi prodded.

"We do! Duncan is our Grandfather," Nana proclaimed. "Jeff is our boyfriend!"

"Our boyfriend?" Randi asked.

"Uh huh, Nana and Mayu's boyfriend."

"You share your boyfriend with Mayu?" Randi asked, staring at Nana.

"Of course. Mayu is too shy to get her own boyfriend, so Nana shares. Mayu doan even beat on Jeff any more," she said happily.

"Nana, you don't need to tell people about that," Mayu complained.

"It's OK, Mayu," Nana told her. "Besides, the other boys at school look up to Jeff now. Some boys think he's a hero."

Mayu face planted. "Nana ... never mind," she relented with a sigh as she sagged in place.

Randi did her best to hold back a smirk. "You don't hold anything back, do you, Nana?"

"No. Is there a reason Nana should?"

"Nana, it's not usual for a girl to share her boyfriend with someone else," Randi told her.

"It's OK. Besides, Nana knows Nana is aging fast and once Nana gets old fast, then Jeff and Mayu will still have each other."

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Nana, how old are you?" Randi asked. To her, Nana looked to be around 18 to 20 by her development.

Nana put a finger to her lip and frowned in thought. "Hmmm, let's see, Nana was eight when Nana moved in with Kouta, Yuka and Kaede ... about eleven when Nana had the fifteen party, so Nana's 12 now!"

Rachel's jaw dropped, as did Randi's. "You're 12 years old! You look like your in your late teens!"

Nana winced. "Yeah, Mom said I'm bustin outta my clothes. Ta the school, I'm the same age as Mayu so we can be in classes together. It doan matter how old I am, well, it won't till later. I know Mom and Duncan have been trying to find a way to slow Nana's agin down, but nothin can be done. That's OK, Nana's happy and knowin Mayu and Jeff will still have each other later on. Nana's OK with the way things are."

Weakly, Mayu asked, "Nana, how long have you known this?"

"A while, Mayu. The men in that facility talked about it. Nana can expect to live about thirty, thirty five years at the most fore Nana dies of old age."

"That's horrible!" Rachel cried.

"What facility?" Randi asked quickly.

Mayu ran over and hugged Nana. "We gotta do somethin about it!" she cried.

"Nana," Randi said firmly and put a hand on her shoulder. "What facility, where? Maybe they can let someone else know what's wrong with you."

Nana smiled weakly at Randi as she held Mayu. "It ain't there no more. Kaede and Duncan blew it up when they got us out. Even if they had answers, they weren't gonna say. They wanted ta do the most horrible things with Yuka, Mayu and Kouta. Nana's glad they got blown up."

"Is that why you can't have a baby either, Nana?" Mayu asked weakly.

"Aye, Nana thinks so. They did many things ta Nana besides shooting that cannon at Nana."

"Nana, WHERE was this?" Randi asked firmly. "Whoever this was must exposed and brought to justice!"

"They were," Nana replied. "Nana wants to forget about'em. We got a nice life now, and that's what Nana wants ta think about."

"I imagine if they were doin things like that, Kaede would make damn sure none survived," Rachel said in a musing tone.

"Like Mom tore those men apart at the tidal bay ruins who raped me," Mayu said.

Randi gaped at Mayu, then back to Nana. "You kids have had it rough, haven't you?" she said.

"That's why this place is so nice!" Nana said cheerfully. "Everyone's friendly, we got a nice, big house an Jeff, an we git ta work fer Rachel. Nana doan ever wanna leave! Right, Mayu?"

Mayu giggled at her. "Right, Nana."

Randi was amazed at how cheerful Nana was after telling about the horrors she - and it sounded like her whole family - had gone through. Even knowing she was barren and would grow old far too soon, didn't bother Nana. Nana was just happy to have a nice place to live right now. It was sad and showed Nana was incredibly resilient. This was a story she felt had to be told. "Nana, Mayu I have to talk to your parents."

"About?" Nana asked.

"Letting people know what's happened to you!" Randi said firmly. "So what happened to you, won't happen to others."

Staring at Randi, Nana shook her head. "Nay, ya can't do that. People know where we are, and they'll come again, and we'll have ta fight again. This time, there's others around too that might git hurt. Rachel here was threatened once cause the wrong people found out Duncan was around. Kaede's worked hard and killed a lot of people so we can live decent. I doan want Kaede having to kill again. It makes'er sad. Kaede will bury ya fore she lets ya tell anyone bout us."

"She will," Rachel agreed. "Best drop yer story idea."

"Miss McFarlan?" Mayu said meekly. "Please doan do nothin ta git Mom riled up. That ain't a pretty sight."

Voices sounded outside. The front door opened. Kaede walked in, carrying Kanae. "We got news, Rachel," she announced. Behind her, Kouta, Inari and Duncan came in.

"Angus had a stroke," Kaede explained as she came to the bar. "He's gonna live, though it's questionable how much he'll be able ta do, so fer now, he was goin inta the nursing home down past the dam. I was able to do a bit of fixin on'im, so now he ain't gotta go there. He'll still be in the hospital fer a while." Seeing Nana and Mayu there loosely hugging, she asked, "Ya two behavin?"

"They're fine," Rachel assured her.

Kaede noticed Randi was staring past her now. She turned to see what the woman was looking at. She noted Duncan was looking back at her with a frown.

Randi got off her stool and approached Duncan, still staring. "Duncan McLeod ... you look fantastic! It's like you never aged!"

It took Duncan a moment, then he let out a sigh and grumbled, "News reporter."

"Randi, Randi McFarlan. You don't remember my name? Look at you, you haven't aged a day!"

"Just keeping healthy," he offered. "What did you want?"

"I came to find out about the pink haired witch but ... look at you! It's been what, twenty years?"

"Not quite that long," he said with a grumble. Casting her a fake smile he said, "Yer not gonna get a story here."

"Fine, I just have to know, HOW! You did many amazing things, you save my life ... "

"Do ya want me ta git rid of'er?" Inari asked, casting Randi a glare.

Duncan put an arm around Inari and said, "I'll take care of it, hon. He then hooked Randi by the arm and said, "Let's talk outside."

"OK, but just tell me, who are you people!"

.

Duncan stayed quiet until they got up away from the Inn and the road. Checking to be sure no one was around, he asked, "Who ya workin for now?"

"ABC. I got a feeling this is huge," she said, grinning. "I mean I always knew you were working for someone, but I could never figure out how you got in the places you were at the right time! You saved Victor Polace from assassins, you got hostages out of that courtroom after you killed most of that gang, you..." She stopped talking when he put a hand over her mouth. She stopped trying to speak. He took his hand down.

"What I kin tell ya isn't fer anyone else ta hear. Ya gotta understand that," he said firmly.

Randi nodded. "This is top secret, burn your eyes out stuff."

"Or get yourself buried in an unknown place," he stated. "No recorder?"

Randi shook her head. "No. Please, Duncan, who's your connections with? Where was this place that held those girls of yours?"

"It ain't that simple," he told her. "It's not who, but what."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked who we were. It's not who we are, it's what we are," Duncan told her. "Kaede, Inari, and Nana are Japanese, but not human Japanese like Mayu is. In their culture, they are called Yokai. Kaede's Japanese name is Kaede no Kaze. It means 'Wind of Death', and if ya git her mad, she is. She can kill people just by looking at them. Inari and Nana are the same. You were surprised I didn't look any older. I haven't looked any older for a very long time now, and I won't. I'm an immortal."

Randi stared at him. She then let out a snort. "Right! You're feeding me this shit so you don't have to tell me the truth, right? Come on, just level with me!"

"I am!" he snapped. "The reason I'm telling you this is so you will stop asking questions. I won't kill you for nosing around. Kaede or Inari most likely will. You've no idea how many people Kaede's gotten rid of. She's fast, she's deadly, and you'll be dead fore ya know it. Yer body'll never be found either if she doan want it found."

"And she's your..."

"Daughter. I adopted her from an orphanage in Japan. I knew she was special, I just didn't know how special."

Randi put a hand to the side of her head. She gaped at him then said, "You're serious!"

"Aye, so stop being a reporter, at least while you're here," he said firmly.

"But … this is Earth shattering news!" Randi complained. "The horrors those girls went through and how old are you?"

Planting his hands on his hips, he stated, "I was born here, in Glen Finnen in 1592 … about. I kin take ya up to my parent's grave. Listen to me, I know what happens when people hear about witches and immortals. First is curiosity, then fear, then frightened people come to get rid of those who are different if the government doesn't get here first to put us all in labs like what happened to Inari, Kaede and Nana. You remember that doctor that had that basement lab?"

Randi nodded. "I think he wanted to kill me."

"Before he had you, he drugged and caught me. He killed his nurse and tried to pin it on me after I got away. We were lucky enough to get back to his place before he experimented on you. You say anything to anyone, and many people are going to end up dead because of it."

Randi's jaw opened and shut a few times. "The things you've seen and done. You can't tell anyone about it."

"Nay outside the family."

"Your life story could be a full season doc," Randi whispered.

"No," he said firmly. "No docs, no story. I'm trying to save your life here."

Randi frowned. "You know, keeping this in is gonna kill me."

"If ya doan, Inari or Kaede will. And it'll be much more painful," he stated.

Randi growled and stomped a foot. "I finally get the story of the … millennium, and I can't tell anyone!" she complained.

Duncan shrugged. "That's life."

She frowned at Duncan and haltingly said, "Fine! No story. No … nothing. I'm doing this for you, McLeod, and those girls."

"Thank you," he said with a breath of relief.

"Can we go back now, I want to hear how Kaede cured a man who had a bad stroke."

"Just doan tell anyone," he reminded her.

.

Getting back to the Inn, Duncan noted more people had arrived. Right away he noticed Kaede was sitting at a table with Kouta and Inari. Fred's daughter Gertrude was hovering over her. Nana and Mayu sat nearby with Joe. Joe hailed him as he came in.

"Mac! Heard Kaede did real good today," Joe beamed.

Duncan smiled and said, "Aye, seems she picked up a new skill."

Doogal raised his mug. "Kaede the Angel of Mercy!" he cried.

"Aye!" a few other men agreed, raising their mugs to her. Kaede blushed.

"Duncan!" Rachel called out and waved him over to the bar. Duncan went over to her. Rachel leaned towards him and said, "Fred took up a collection. Yer clan's stayin fer dinner and eatin fer free. There's more than enough donations. It's a party fer Kaede."

"All of us?"

"Aye, everything's covered. If ya kin track down Riche and Roberta, git'em down here."

"They aren't back from Germany yet," Duncan said.

"Then they'll miss out," Rachel said with a shrug.

Duncan looked at all the happy faces and said, "Let's make it a real party. Just tally everything up, and I'll cover what the donations doan cover."

"You sure Duncan? There's gonna be a lot of drinking as well. I figure tonight's bill's gonna be a couple thousand pounds."

"That's fine."

.

Randi watched the party grow. Gertrude and Sally took over waitressing, Kaede wasn't allowed to serve, neither was Nana or Mayu, since they were her daughters. After a few ales, Fred stood up and told the crowd what he witnessed, how Kaede got by Angus and stared at him intently for hours as Angus slowly got better. After he went through how Kaede saved Angus from being 'doomed' to a nursing home, a hearty round of 'For she's a golly good fellow' was sang by all the patrons.

With the praise and hugs for Kaede from a few women, Randi began to understand how loved Duncan and his family were here. Yes, it was a crying shame she couldn't tell anyone about the amazing things she learned. She also knew that if any more harm did come to this incredible family, it would be a grave injustice.

The story of any one of them alone would be a a hot news item. Nana must have gone through horrid abuse to end up sterile and doomed to live a very short life. Same with Kaede, Inari and to cling so tightly to Nana, she was sure Mayu had very bad life changing experiences. Duncan had saved them. That was what the unknown knight, Duncan McLeod, did. He saved people, many people that she knew about. Most likely many more she didn't, and instead of getting credit or even being acknowledged for his brave acts, he just slipped quietly away. No one knew, or could ever know how much he had done.

Randi noticed Inari look at the door the same time Kaede and Nana did. The door opened and a woman with silver hair, and a red and gold uniform looking suit cautiously entered. It looked like she had red eyes similar to Kaede. The red and gold trimmed hat she wore had the 'scrambled eggs' n the brim Randi had seen on admiral's caps. Behind her, peeking past her was a purple haired woman dressed the same, except her cap only had a single line of 'eggs' in her cap, not the dual lines.

"Hello," the silver haired woman offered with a wave.

Nana shot up and waved back. "Hello! Come on in! I didn't know there were any more of us left."

Inari and Kaede also got up to go meet these two women.

Upon seeing Kaede, both women bowed deeply. "Greetings, Your Majesty," they said.

Kaede stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me?" she asked.

The purple haired woman stared at them and asked, "Is that…. Mayu? Then …" She looked at Nana said in a gasp, "Nana? Are you Nana?"

"Aye, I'm Nana," Nana said tentatively.

The woman clapped both hands over her mouth. It looked like she was about to cry in joy. "Suz, it's NANA!"

"May we ask who you are?" Inari asked as she stepped in front of Kaede and Nana.

The silver haired woman bowed and said, "I am Suzanne Warren, this is Diane Warren. May I ask, where are we?"

By now, everyone was watching the women. Inari told them, "Yer in Glen Finnen. How do ya not know where ya are?"

"We knew it was Scotland, but we were following the feel of other sect members, not paying attention to where in Scotland specifically," Suzanne said.

Focused on Nana, Diane said, "There is something very important we need to do. Nana's going to die of old age when she's 32, unless she's healed."

"Ya came to heal Nana?" Inari asked.

"We did. See, there was no cure for rapid aging until long after Nana died," Diane explained. We've learned how, so we can make sure Nana has a full life and can have children." She looked at Kaede and said, "Please, My Queen, let us try."

"Me, a queen?" Kaede asked, stupefied by her words.

Suzanne put a hand on Diane's shoulder. "That hasn't happened yet, Diane. Kanae looks like she at most a year old."

"HOW do you know my baby's name?" Kaede asked in a demand.

The women looked at each other. Suzanne asked, "Ahh, where's Momma Himari?"

"Who is this Himari?" Kaede asked.

The women looked at each other again. "We're in the wrong place," Suzanne said.

"That would explain a lot," Diane agreed. She glanced at Nana and added, "We still have to save Grandma Nana."

"GRANDMA NANA?" Inari, Nana and Kaede all cried with open faces.

Quickly, Diane said, "Everyone listen! Gr…. Nana needs help, forget who we are, just let us fix Nana. Please."

Randi was sitting up, paying rapt attention to the conversation.

"We're from the future," Suzanne explained.

Kaede asked in a strong voice. "Can you fix what's wrong with Nana?"

"We can!" Diane stated.

"Then stop talking and do it!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Diane replied and held her hand out to Nana. "Nana, we need a place to lay you down so you'll be comfortable."

Nana looked at Kaede. Kaede nodded. "We'll be right here Nana, go ahead."

Nana came closer and took Diane's hand. There was a bench three men were sitting on. "We need that bench," Diane said. The men got up and cleared the bench for them.

Inari asked Suzanne, "Tell me who you are, and how you know my daughter and her children."

Suzanne came up to her and whispered, "I am Suzanne Warren. I am very pleased to meet our Majesty's mother. I am from the same family, but a different mother. Diane is Nana's grandchild. Diane never got to met her … Before. She has been studying how to heal, in hopes she could come back in time and save Nana from an early grave. We are not in the correct time line, but Diane needs to heal Nana. It has been her one wish to save her grandmother."

Inari frowned at her. "I'm not sure what you are talking about with this time - line, but if you can save Nana, go ahead. We'll be watching."

"Please watch closely so you will see what Diane does and know how also."

"I want to watch also," Kaede stated.

"Yes, please do," Suzanne agreed.

Inari and Kaede came closer to watch Nana lie down and Diane kneel first by her head. Duncan also came over. Randi got up and stood near Nana's feet. Everyone in the room was leaning and watching also as best as they could.

"Diane, explain as you go," Suzanne told her.

Diane petted Nana's head, smiling at her. "Just relax and lie still." Diane then glanced at Kaede and brought out a vector. "Fist, you have to make your mind hand very. Very thin, and go in slowly…"

"Who taught you how to do this?" Kaede asked.

Diane smiled at her. "You did, and Mama Himari." Turning her attention back to Nana she explained, "Follow closely, the pituitary gland is the culprit on fast aging. It produces too much hormone, then completely shuts down from over work. It has to be restricted, but not ruined, so you have to be super-careful."

Inari and Kaede could see Diane's vector grow thinner than a hair. She then slipped it into Nana. "Find it and feel how big it is. It should be the size of an elongated pea, that's it." A moment later, she said, "Nana's is too big. Twice the size it should be. First I find the blood vessels feeding it, and close off a few … now carefully shatter the gland they were feeding … And slowly do a bit more to reduce the gland to the size it should be…" After a few more minutes, Diane glanced back and said, "Slip a mind hand in beside mine, so you can feel what I did."

"Mind hand?" Kaede asked. "You mean vectors?"

"That is a wrong word made by horrible men," Suzanne stated. "You banned the use of that word long ago … Or rather, you will."

Inari was staring at Nana. "Aye, I see what ya did. That is very good work, Diane."

Kaede then said, "Aye, close ta what I did wit Angus, only in a different place."

"That will stop Nana from aging fast, and now that the gland isn't over worked, it will last much longer." Diane explained. Now, to make it so Nana can have children like she should be able to." Diane knee walked to the side down to Nana's belly.

"This is incredible," Randi said in a breath. "Who are you again?"

Diane cracked a crooked grin at Randi. "We're the Terror Twins. No one beats us. Not even a pesky deformity."

Suzanne face planted. "That part of our lives is over, Diane," she grumbled.

"Yeah, darn it," Diane grumbled in return. "Quiet now, I have to see what Nana's missing."

Keade got behind Suzanne and whispered, "Terror Twins?" with a crooked grin.

"Long story. I tell you after Diane's done."

"OK … yeah," Diane said vacantly. "One ovary is missing … the other's real small… gotta open up the blood vessels carefully …" She tipped her head slightly. Her tongue poked out in concentration. "Fallopian tube is open …" Nana made a tiny gasp but laid still. "OK, that should do it. She relaxed and sat back on her feet. "Nana won't be fertile Myrtle, but give her ovary time to grow and she'll be able to have kids."

Diane got glopped on from behind by Mayu. "Thank you!" Mayu said in a sob.

Diane patted her arm. "Anything for Nana," she replied.

"Aye, thank ya muchly," Kaede agreed.

"And yer staying for the party," Duncan announced from behind them.

Suzanne looked at him. "We really shouldn't even be here. We came back to the wrong place."

"Doan care, you saved Nana. Grab yourselves a table," Duncan told her.

Nana got up and hugged Diane. "Aye, yer staying fer a while," she agreed.

Diane sobbed and hugged Nana tighter. "I with we could stay for a while."

"Ya did well, lass," Kaede told her and petted her head.

"Why are you called the Terror Twins?' Randi asked.

Diane giggled into Nana's shoulder, then stood up with Nana. "Have we got a story for you!" she said with a teary grin.

"Diane, we shouldn't," Suzanne told her.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Aww come on! This is a different place right? But these folks are family, or … might be. What's the harm?"

"Maybe because we haven't been born yet here?" Suzanne asked in a hard tone.

Diane looked at her then asked, "Has anyone heard of Sensha-do? The art of tankery? Way of the tank?"

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

Diane clapped her hands together. "Great! See Suzanne, they don't even have that here!"

"Diane, that is a real long story," Suzanne complained.

Unfazed, Diane clapped an arm over Suzanne's shoulder and said, "Here is the world's most winning Tank Commander in Sensha-do history! We won every match we were ever in during High School, they put our little Panzer Two up on a shrine and the kids playing still go up to touch it for luck before they go out on a match!"

"Tanks, in High School?" Randi asked. "We're talking military tanks?"

"Yup! We even beat big ones, Churchill's, Tigers and Tiger twos, and we even bagged a Maus!"

Seeing the stares aimed at them, Suzanne explained, "In High School, we had World War two type tanks for our competitions."

"The schools let you shoot at each other?" Duncan asked in shock.

"Diane, you're really saying too much," Suzanne said firmly. "Besides, we have to go."

"Can't you stay for just a while?" Nana asked.

Diane looked at Suzanne. "Please, I promise not to talk about the Wolverine."

"Are ye talking about a comic book character?" a boy asked.

"Oh no, our Space Tank…"

Suzanne clapped a hand over Diane's mouth. "We really need to go. Don't we?" she asked in a hard tone as she glared at Diane.

Diane let out a huff. "Yeah, I guess."

Suzanne move to leave. Diane followed her briefly then stopped and turned to Kaede. "OH! If … your kids ever dig up under a road to, um, give a homeless guy a place to live and cause a big traffic accident, go easy on them … OK?" she begged with a wince.

Suzanne frowned at Diane. Diane spun back and kept walking. "OK, OK, I'm coming!" she complained.

Randi went to follow. Duncan grabbed her by the arm. "Let'em go."

"How can you let them leave?" Randi asked, stunned.

"They doan belong here, and they cured Nana anyway," Duncan said firmly.

"Nana feels a bit dizzy from what just happened," Nana said vacantly.

"You feel ill?" Mayu asked quickly.

"Nay, Nana's fine, just confused." She then grew a smile and said, "Nana's gonna have kids! And Nana will make sure they doan cause traffic accidents!"

Kaede snorted out a giggle. "Wonder what else they done. Got a feelin there's a good reason why they're known as the Terror Twins."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

In the secure meeting room in Washington DC behind four levels of tight security, the Agent in charge told the President, "Sir, we have lost three undercover men, a SEAL team, and a pair of senior professional spies trying to get into that place. We know somewhere in Los Hablos is the secret facility making the bioweapons, but we can't find it. Everything we learned, Mexico doesn't have the tech, nor the funding for the attacks we've seen. There isn't anyone even talking about it in the Mexican government, or in any Cartels that our under cover people can find. Mexico has also had mysterious losses of agents and police. No foreign country has been spotted going to or even talking about the area. I believe the whole town, for whatever reason, is nothing but a guard force for this facility."

"He's right," A general added. "Satellite photos and surveillance has turned up nothing. The SEAL team that went in just disappeared."

"Normally, if a terrorist organization was behind this, we'd be hearing something," a CIA man said. "Three towns gassed, no residuals of the toxic agent except in the bodies, someone should be claiming responsibility. No one has. The towns were all in south America, in remote places. That tells me whoever this is, is still testing their toxins."

"How do we know Los Hablos is the source?" The President asked.

"There was single death there from the toxin," The CIA man said. "The woman got sick and tried to drive herself to a hospital. She wrecked her car, the Mexican police picked her up. At the hospital, they drew blood from her body. A lab in Dallas found the toxin in her blood, the woman's body disappeared from the morgue. Someone didn't want her body tested, but it was too late, the sample had been taken and shipped. Mexican police combed the area in Los Hablos and found noting. It was after that the SEALS went in. We heard nothing from them at all. No bodies, no equipment, no transmission at all. They just disappeared, as did our other men."

"We want to get Kikumura Kaede to go look into it. We tried previously, but she's in Scotland, working for Scotland yard. They do not want to give her up."

"Every person we contacted through official channels has disappeared or died," the CIA man said. "We're hoping that by contacting Kikumura privately, we can get her to come help. Right now, we think she's the only one who can find out what's going on in that town."

"We need the Wind of Death," the Agent in charge said.

"Wind of Death?" the President asked.

"Yes, Sir, she has a body count higher than many dictators. She can get into places and slaughter people no matter how tight their security is. Scotland yard thinks it's a big secret, but we know they use her for jobs no one else can touch."

The CIA man spoke up. "Her earliest kills were in an orphanage in Japan. She was six years old at the time. In the place she lives, Glen Finnen, they call her the Witch. In France, she was seen getting shot at, automatic gunfire from a third floor window. She stopped the bullets before they hit her then jumped up to the third floor from across the street and killed the gunmen."

"Damn," the President said softly. "Agent Porter, you have authorization and funding for whatever you need to secure her assistance."

"Thank you, Sir."

.

Randi McFarlan was still hanging around the Inn, which Kaede nor Rachel was happy about. It was like the woman was glued to the place, even though Duncan had made her promise -no story. Angus got out of the hospital, but still had to go to physical therapy, and was banned from drinking, which got him angry. He'd tried to come in once to plead with Kaede to get him a brew, but both her and Rachel told him not until the doctor cleared him, and Rachel was talking to his doctor. Kaede thought he was going to cry.

It was getting late, and Rachel and Kaede were on guard for Angus trying to come in and beg for an ale again, even though Rachel had stuck up a sign outside that said 'No ale for Angus until the doctor says so.'

What Kaede wasn't expecting was a phone call from her contact. He had her new jacket ready, the rush job she ordered. He'd stay open for her to come get it.

Damn.

Since Kaede usually bounced over the hills to go home, she didn't have a car here. Not wanting to fly through town, she looked up the number for a cab to come get her.

Seeing what she was doing, Rachel asked, "Kaede, who ya callin?"

"Cab, I'll nee a ride ta town after work."

"Nay, hold on," Rachel said, then called over to the dart players. "Tommy! Kin ya give Kaede a lift ta town?"

The young man with the light brown hair looked over. "Sure. This game's nearly done. Kin ya hold on that long?"

"Aye, thank ya," Kaede replied.

Tommy's car was tiny like many of the cars here. The little two seater putted along on it's two piston engine as Tommy told about the good gas mileage it got. Hearing he was concerned about how much gas he had, Kaede gave him ten pounds to help with his gas costs.

"Ya doan need ta pay me," Tollmy said with a frown.

"Nay, but I appreciate the ride, and doan tell no one about it," Kaede said firmly.

"This something … secret?" Tommy asked.

"Nay secret, just I doan want the one I'm visitin ta know I did."

"Aye, Then, if anyone asks, I took ya home." Tommy said, then added, "I kin do that too."

"Thank ya." Kaede had him drop her off by the theater that was still open, then walked down to the leather shop. Approaching the door, it opened and a hand waved her in. As she figured, they went in the back room.

"This is a special job," David told her. "Agent Porter from America wants to explain it."

"Any threats and there will be trouble," Kaede stated, remembering the last time someone from America tried to 'muscle' her into going by threatening her kids.

"I got briefed. This is something we want also. It's big," he told her.

Walking into the back room, the American agent was sitting at a table and had maps laid out. Upon Kaede coming in, he stood up and said, "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kikumura."

"Can't say the same til ya tell me what it's about," Kaede replied.

Agent Porter explained everything they knew and their failed attempts to get any on the ground information. The thing that bothered Kaede was the seeming random mass wiping out of innocent townspeople. Every place that was hit was small, remote towns. People who never did anything to anybody.

"An ya doan have a clue who it is."

"We don't. We were hoping you could go in and find out for us," Porter said. "Anyone who's gone in looking, has disappeared."

Kaede frowned. "Ya doan know how they died. Maybe by this toxic gas that killed those villagers?" she asked.

"Most likely. When the SEAL team went in, they were posing as backpackers. The agents posed as lost tourists," Porter explained. "How they were found out and caught, we can only guess that town is mostly guards, despite how peaceful it looks on the surface. Name your price. We'll pay whatever you want to take this job."

"How'd yer people get there?" Kaede asked.

"The backpackers were walking, the agents had cars. They didn't try to hide or act suspicious."

"An ya heard nothing from them after they reached the town, or did they even reach the town?" she asked.

"They got in and got rooms for the night. That's all we know," Porter told her.

"Kaede, what are you thinking?"

"Ya seen no sensors or cameras?" she asked.

"Nothing. We can drop you off a few miles from the town…"

"Nay!" Kaede snapped, interrupting him. "I'll arrange me own transport. An my fee, eight hundred pounds a day."

"That's over fifteen hundred dollars a day!" Porter cried.

"Aye, and I'm going inta what may be an army ta kill with no support and little info, that doan come cheap," Kaede said firmly as she eyed him. "There can't be support. Someone's tellen'em when yer people are comin. Yer going back and tellin yer people no deal. Make up a story, Royal marines will be coming by cruise ship ta check things out. In fact, David, send a squad close, but off target so whoever this is will be watchin'em. I'll call fer me jacket when I'm ready ta move. That's when the fee begins."

The maps and information sheets rolled themselves up. Kaede caught them when they flew over and tucked themselves under her arm.

David smiled. "We will be ready. But, how will you get there?"

"I'll worry bout that. Yer worries are making sure no one knows I'm comin," Kaede said and walked out.

Agent Porter wanted to tell her something, but told the British agent instead. "We want intel on that place, all we can get."

"I'll see to it," he agreed.

.

Kaede bounded home in time to catch Duncan and Inari in the dinning room, cuddled up by the fire. Going into the dinning room, she was met by Kassandra.

Kassandra motioned to the dinner set out on the table. "Sit down and eat, then we can discuss this job of yours." She then called, "Duncan, Kaede's home."

Kaede paused, looking at Kassandra. How did she know? Right Kassandra knew things.

"You can't do this one by yourself," Kassandra stated.

"Do you know who it is?" Kaede asked.

"I don't, but I do know you'll need help."

Kaede did as Kassandra said. She did note Nana, Mayu and Kouta weren't here, only Inari and Duncan were in the room with came over as Kaede sat down and gobbled up her dinner. In the process of eating, she handed the information she had to Duncan. "Here's what they know, Dad." She told him about the US Government's failed attempts between bites.

"Amanda needs to join us," Duncan said.

Inari got up. "I'll go get her."

Before she took the last bite, Kaede said, "I figure we're best off go in fast at night and sneak around to see what we can find."

Duncan nodded absently. "For having no cameras or sensors, they must have a hell of a spy network. You did good, Kaede, telling them to report back you're not taking the job. I don't think it will be wise to fly the Cessna, either. My flights have to be logged. Our best bet is a freighter headed for Mexico. We pay for discrete passage. I'm thinking you, me, Amanda and Kassandra."

Kassandra closed her eyes in concentration for a moment, then said, "We will need Inari also."

Kaede frowned. "Who's going to watch Kanae? It sounds like we'll be gone a while, weeks if not over a month."

Kassandra asked, "Kaede, if Inari doesn't go can you fly everyone?"

"Fly?"

"Yes. Like you said, we need to go in silent and fast."

"You want me to fly four people?" Kaede asked. "You know, weight does count."

"Three others besides yourself if we don't take Inari," Kassandra replied.

"I think we should test if Kaede can fly anyone besides herself first," Duncan said.

"The American Government also wants some kind of proof of what we find," Kaede added.

Duncan nodded slowly. "I'm sure we can do that. Inari, Kaede, find out how many people you can carry when you fly. Tomorrow I'll talk to Richie and Roberta about watching Kanae."

.

Randi was torn. Here, on the edge of a town in the Highlands of Scotland, she'd learned amazing things. Unbelievable things that had been going on for a long time that no one knew about and were being kept secret. Sitting on one of the picnic tables outside the Lenui Inn, her feet in the bench as she stared out across the rolling landscape, she struggled with her promise to Duncan not to tell anyone. She was a reporter, had been her whole life. Telling the news was what she did, and she was sitting on a story for the ages. A blockbuster that held world-wide significance.

She was ready to cry at having to hold it all in.

"Ah, good, yer still here."

Randi turned to see Duncan walking up to her. She cast him a smirk. "Morning. You know not saying anything about … any of you is killing me."

Duncan nodded. Coming close, he asked, "What if I let you come along on a job, and let you record everything?"

Randi sat straight up. "Really?" she asked eagerly.

"There's a catch," he said evenly. "This is going to be dangerous. As in, if you're caught, you get disappeared and dead, dangerous. It's going to be long, Maybe a month or so, and you'll have to do what we say, no exceptions. You could wind up dead. If you survive, you'll have one hell of a story."

Randi jumped off the table. "I'm ready to go!" she said eagerly.

"I'm not kidding about the risk," Duncan said evenly. "You may well die."

Randi nodded. "I got that. I also know this is probably my only chance to get a story like this. Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Not until we're on our way, and everything you film will be handed over to an agent before you're allowed to use it."

"Wait, no!" she cried, "That… they will censor the HELL out of it!"

"That's the deal. A copy goes to Kaede so she can turn in proof, but your copy can't see the light of day for six months after it happens," Duncan said firmly.

"Why six months?"

Duncan shrugged. "Just telling you the conditions."

Randi thought a moment, then nodded. "OK, I can keep the original, right?"

"Aye. And ya film only what we allow, no exceptions."

"Then I'm coming."

Duncan stated, "And no contacting anyone, or yer out."

"Right. When do we leave?"

"I'll come and get ya. Pack yer things."

.

Amanda agreed to come. In fact, after being the boring investment Queen she was now, she was aching for some kind of adventure. Her kind of adventure : breaking and entering. Kaede even drug up her burglar kit out of the bog Amanda have given her for a wedding present, that was muddy and a bit rusty. Once she had that back, cleaned it up and made sure she had everything, she spent time studying the maps Kaede had with a magnifying glass, and picking the best way to get in and the best place to start.

.

Roberta found that her boss gave her paid leave from her job to watch Kaede's baby, Kanae. Looking up at him from her desk, she asked, "Why didn't Kaede ask me?"

"This came from … higher up. I can't give details. Until they get back, you'll be the paid babysitter at the castle," he said.

"Does Kaede know?"

"She does. I'm sure Nana and Mayu will help you out."

"This is sudden."

"It is, that's why this is your last day of work here, until they return."

Roberta was dying to ask why Inari wasn't going to baby-sit, she usually did. Amanda did also. Apparently, they weren't going to be around either. If this was a 'Kaede' job, it had to be big.

.

Graduations and summer break from school was coming up in another week. Nana and Mayu agreed to swap between helping Roberta and working at the Inn every day. Although they didn't know what, they knew something big was going on if all the adults were leaving. Inari had been teaching them daily chores in the kitchen and the finer points of making food. She also left a 'must do daily chores' list for them, so they wouldn't forget things like checking the cistern and keeping the hot water flowing.

Gathering what they needed, including dark brown clothes for blending in purposes, everyone having a sword or knives, and knowing how to use them, along with their other needs, they packed their bags. Richie packed them all into a Land Rover and took them down to the Lenui Inn to collect Randi, then on down to merchant docks near town.

Coming onto the docks, Duncan noted the one small freighter there. It was only a couple hundred feet long, and looked deserted. Not a sign of anyone near or on it. Duncan got out and cautioned, "Wait until I go see if this is the right one."

Duncan went up the gang plank and called as he walked on the ship. "Hello? Anyone here?" He kept calling for someone as he went up to the bridge. Opening the wheelhouse door he called again. "Hello? Anyone?"

He then saw a note on the chart table. Going over, he read it.

 _Kaede, this is your boat, it's unregistered. Follow the path on the charts and the GPS navigation. That will get you to the Mexican coastline. Just watch out for storms. In the lower sections, there are sea cocks that can be opened to flood the ship and sink it if you don't want it found. Just set the helm, give a delay long enough for it to get to at least sixty feet of water, open the sea cocks and walk away. After you untie it. Look in the hold before you abandon the ship._

 _Good luck_

Duncan let out a snort. This guy expected Kaede to drive a ship? It was a good thing he and Amanda were coming. He found the Captain's quarters and dropped his bag in, then went down to get the others.

.

The crew quarters were in the front of the ship, behind and under the bridge. Once everyone had a bunk room, Duncan gathered them in the mess, which for the size of this ship, was fairly roomy. The table sat 12.

"Here it is," Duncan said, sitting beside Inari. "This boat doesn't come with a crew, we're it. Before we go anywhere, Myself and Amanda need to show you how to do things. We've both been on ship crews and know navigation. Amanda, if you could take Kaede and Inari out to explain line handling and cargo handling, I'll take Kassandra and Randi down to the engine room. We'll start there."

Randi eyed Duncan. "We have to work?"

"If you're going, you're working, shipmate," Duncan said firmly.

Kaede and Inari got the line numbers and how to tie up the ship fairly quickly, and liked playing with the single crane on the main deck. The same wasn't said for Randi in the engine room.

Staring at the control panel, Randi looked at all the gauges and said, "I don't understand any of this."

"Ya will when we're through," Duncan assured her. "Pay close attention, this is going to be your job."

Kassandra had never operated big engines before, or an electrical power plant, but she did have the life experience to listen. Duncan went through the controls, and explained what the 'puppy' motor was for, the electrical generator and the main engine. He then went over the engine, electrical and battery checks as Randi looked on, wearing a dazed face.

"Now, Engineer," Duncan said, casting Kassandra a grin, "Start up, we need power to work."

"Do it with me," Kassandra coaxed Randi. She pointed to the start switch for the puppy motor. Randi pushed it. The motor started. The lights flickered as they shifted to main power.

Pointing to the gauge, Kassandra said, "Reading 124 volts on the low voltage. No high voltage." She then started the main engine. It paused, the glow plug light went out, then it started up with a heavy diesel rumble. "High voltage, 482 volts."

"The crane topside will work now," Duncan announced. "Randi, did you get that?"

Randi nodded.

While Duncan went over engaging the screw step by step, topside, Kaede was moving the crane boom up and down and swinging it over to the dock and back. Amanda showed her how to raise the boom and lower the hook at the same time. Once Kaede could move the hook anywhere she wanted, Inari eagerly took her turn.

Befor they could even leave the dock, Duncan and Amanda spent two days going over ship's functions with their crew. After the cargo bay doors were opened, they went down and looked at the canvas covered object in the hold.

Pulling the canvas off, they found an odd looking vehicle. It was the size of an SUV, but instead of four wheels, it had many wheels wrapped in a set of rubber tracks. In the back storage area, were semi auto pistols with silencers, and four semi-auto rifles, also with silencers and scopes. There were also MRE packs and ammo boxes. The note with them read :

 _In case you need them_

Lifting cables were already attached to the corners of the vehicle.

Randi took a step back. "We… we're going to be killing people? This is a black ops, isn't it?" she asked in a near squeak.

"Very black," Duncan stated. "Get used to the idea now. I told you it was going to be very dangerous."

"This is what I do," Kaede told her firmly. "We're not going sight seeing, we're going to remove a threat. We do whatever it takes to remove that threat."

"You'll understand at the briefing when we're at sea," Duncan explained. He then said, "Inari, close the cargo hatch, everyone, get ready to get under way."

"It's getting late, the sun's going down," Randi said.

"That makes the timing perfect," Kaede told her.

.

It wasn't the smoothest departure ever. Kaede had the gang plank aboard, her and Inari had the boat untied, and they sat there while Randi searched for the clutch to engage the screw. She found it and put it in reverse. At the helm, Amanda noted this and steered the back away from the dock as Duncan yelled down to the engine room over the intercom, "FORWARD, NOT REVERSE!"

A panicked "Sorry!" came back, then they moved forward.

The course plotted, Duncan and Inari both scrutinized. It was a good course through the bay and out into the ocean. Once they were clear of land, Duncan called a meeting in the wheelhouse.

Duncan explained everything about the mission as Randi's eyes grew wide. After where they were going and why, he said, "There should be no doubt these are dangerous people and coordinated. That's why we're taking this ship across the ocean, unregistered and undocumented. Whoever this is has plenty of spies, and seems to know when people are coming. The first thing we need to find out is who we're dealing with, how many there are and as much as we can about what they are doing. We will each have a short range radio, but use it only if we must. When we hit land, we will also be in teams. Inari and Amanda, Kaede and Kassandra, Randi, you will stay with me. No one goes off anywhere by themselves. We know they have fatal toxins, most likely in the form of gas. What the reports said is those who came before us disappeared after they checked in to their hotels. That tells me they were gassed in their rooms and disposed of. That also tells me the entire town is in on it. We've got to be very careful, and stay hidden. Amanda, have you identified any place as a security office or post?"

Amanda pointed on the map. "Here, it shows what looks like the police station. Center of town, and a policeman out front. Next door is their garage. I can't tell for sure, but it looks like all the windows are shut. Possibly against a gas attack or accidental discharge of gas. Same with all the buildings. There is no fence around the town, but if you look at the animal pens, they and the buildings form blocks so the only way in and out is the road. Both ends are visible from the police station. One police car is parked beside the station, here. On the surface, nothing abnormal to the average person. The town is configured for entry security. Someone will know the second anyone comes into town. If the workers here are any indication, they are well set to watch the approaches to town."

"We fly in at night?" Kaede asked.

"If we don't want to be seen," Amanda stated.

Duncan frowned in thought, then said, "We'll need to test their reaction if someone passes through. Randi likes to take pictures and video. We grab a vehicle and drive though like lost tourists. Stop and ask directions, see how they react. That hotel, if they have some kind of factory there, that's most likely the building they have it in."

"It is the biggest one. I can't see them having many guests," Kaede noted. "Sure you want to go in with just Randi?" she asked.

"Initially. Later, I want to get a look in the police station. Also, try to get a count of how many people are in that town," Duncan explained.

"Don't even say you're staying there overnight," Amanda warned.

"Just a drive through. See what they do. If they get violent at any time, then we get violent and level the place. Until then, we be quiet, nice and stealthy as possible," Duncan explained.

The first larger wave crashed into the ship to tip them and send spray up onto the bow. Duncan and Amanda rolled their bodies with the tip, not moving. The others stumbled.

"We'll plan more later. Grab some food and get some rest."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

"We got pizza, again," Mayu told Nana as they came into the dinning room. Nana frowned but kept quiet, came in and sat down to grab slices.

"Welcome home, girls," Richie told them. Roberta had been watching Kanae, and he had no idea how to make a dinner. Besides, kids loved pizza, and it was a good staple and easy to bring home.

"Eeeeya!" Kanae cried and waved her arm from her bassinette seat.

"Sorry, no pizza for you," Richie told the baby. Kanae grabbed her rattle and waved it in the air.

Nana couldn't help but frown a bit as she sat down and ate. Seeing this Richie asked, "Everything at the Inn OK, Nana?"

Nana bounced her head then asked, "It was fine, Uncle Richie. Tomorrow can we make some real food?"

"Pizza's real food," he said. "It has bread, cheese, meat and some vegetables on it. It's a whole meal."

Nana frowned at him. "Real like in a stew, or steaks or something we can cook. Pizza is good, so is Chinese and burgers and fries, but it's been a week of all take out," Nana complained.

"Nana's right," Mayu agreed. "We haven't cooked anything, and well, we can get bar food at the Inn."

"The water's getting cold too," Nana groused. "Aren't we keeping up the cistern fire?"

"Isn't Roberta doing that?" Richie asked.

"After pizza, let's go check," Mayu said. Nana nodded in agreement.

Richie let out a huff. At least they were looking after Kanae OK.

In Kanae's swinging of her rattle, it slipped out of her hand, flew over and hit Richie in the head.

"Geee!"

.

Today, the sea was calmer, and starving people had a chance to eat and not throw up. Randi even lost the pale look she had.

Duncan checked the weather forecast and the radar image. Light clouds, the forecast was fair and warm. Mid Atlantic, they plowed along at 18 knots, a pretty good clip for a freighter. Fuel usage looked good and they were on track.

"Dad, are we there yet?" a worn looking Kaede asked as she came in and plopped into a seat.

"Almost half way," he told her. It seemed only he, Amanda and Kassandra were handling the voyage very well. Since the ship only had a light load, it was a little more bouncy that if it was carrying a full load. It was also faster, with less hull in the water. "I can add ballast water, but that will slow us down," he explained.

"No, I want to get there as soon as we can," Kaede assured him. Hoisting herself up, she came over to the navigation table. "So, where are we?"

Duncan pointed to the lighted dot on the ocean. "Right here, halfway across the Atlantic and right about even with Portugal."

"Why don't we move closer to the American coast?"

"Because we want to avoid the Caribbean islands. We're going to southern Mexico, and don't want to be seen. That means we go down and south of them, then come from the south to hit the Yucatan coast, here, then around it to the north down to here on the Mexican coast, close to where we want to be. We also want to avoid beaches. There's low cliffs in this area so we can pull up to them at high tide and offload our vehicle before sending the ship out to sink if we can't find a place to hide it."

"Good, we'll be done riding on it," Kaede stated. "How do we get back?"

"If we can save the ship, we do. If not, we do like every other illegal alien and we go north and cross into the US, then get a plane home."

Kaede frowned. "But we're citizens there, aren't we?"

"Not if we're seen fence jumping. Did you bring your passport?"

"Amanda brought all of ours, and stamped Randi's too," he told her.

"So, why don't we just sink this thing and run for the border after we're done?"

"We have to slip out unseen, if possible."

"Yeah, we do," Kaede grumbled.

.

In the town of Los Hablos, the man wearing the police chief's uniform was at his desk when a peasant man came in. They conversed in Spanish.

"Security Chief, the latest attempt of the US to infiltrate us has failed before it even began. The Agent they sent for, refuses to cooperate."

"Who was that again?" the Chief asked.

"A Scot that immigrated there from the US named Kaede. Looking at her deeds, she has refused the US assistance before. That is to our benefit. From what I know, this one is actually dangerous."

The Chief scoffed. "A dangerous human huh? Many of them think they are dangerous."

"From the data, this one isn't human."

The Chief looked up.

"We should send someone to ensure she stays away," the peasant man said.

The Chief thought briefly, then said, "No, we already have many agents out. If she is dangerous, we do not want to go near her until we observe her for the required period of time. We have her name, look in the travel databases. If she moves from where she is, then we will be concerned. No other attempts on us are planned?"

"None. They conspire, but seem to be at a loss as to what to do. As long was we keep this Mexican government pacified, they will not ask for assistance. As long as they do not ask for assistance, no other country will interfere."

"Then we keep watch for strangers and proceed with the next test. The toxin still leaves residue that can be detected and acts too quickly."

The peasant man turned and walked out.

.

School got out for the year, Mayu and Nana both passed with good grades. They decided that until Mom and Gramma Inari returned, they were going to swap between cooking at home and working at the Inn.

Roberta went into the kitchen to make up some milk for Kanae. She paused upon seeing Nana had the cooking hearth and cistern fires going and the pot was on the swing arm full of water. Vegetables and a beef roast was on the table. The bread oven was on it's shelf in the hearth. Nana was chopping carrots. "Nana, Richard can bring dinner."

Nana shook her head. "Call uncle Richie and tell him Nana's making dinner tonight!" she said firmly.

"Just tell me what you want and Richard will get it."

Casting Roberta a forlorn look, Nana said, "Aunt Roberta, Uncle Richie's dinners suck. Nana's gonna ta make something good."

Roberta's jaw dropped. "But, you can order anything you want."

Frowning, Nana said, "What Nana and Mayu want is nay more take-out! We want good, hot stew with spices and bread. It's too late taday to slow cook the stew, but the leftovers taday can stay hot in the pot and be better tomorrow. Nana and Mayu are goin ta cook."

"But…" Roberta wanted to tell her they didn't have to do that. She could see though that Nana was serious. "May I help?"

"OK, cut up the meat into cubes then get the green spices over on the shelf and rub it inta the meat," Nana said, and pointed to the jar. She dropped the chopped carrots into the stew pot and sliced up the peppers.

"I have to get Kanae's milk first," Roberta explained and went to the refrigerator.

"Just bring Kanae into the kitchen, that's what Gramma Inari does."

"We didn't want you to have to work this hard at home," Roberta said.

"Then learn how ta cook properly," Nana countered.

It was a blow to Roberta's female pride that a child told her that. Looking at Nana, Roberta realized that Nana wasn't really a child any more. She was becoming a young woman. Nana looked at the refrigerator, it opened, a baby bottle of milk drifted out, the door shut, then the bottle set itself set itself in a holder inside the fireplace.

"Nana, it will get too hot in there, we can use the microwave!" Roberta told her.

Nana frowned at her. "That isn't good for Kanae. Mom and Inari said so."

Roberta wondered if anything they were doing pleased these kids! "I'll go get Kanae," she said in defeat.

Roberta helped Nana make a dinner from scratch. Although Roberta thought Nana was starting way too soon, she found it was a lot of work to put everything together. Nana kept looking at the bottle of milk as she worked. When it floated out, Nana put the nipple on it and tested it on her arm before handing it to Roberta.

Kanae cried happily and waved her arms at the bottle. When given the bottle, Kanae sucked hungrily at it. She didn't make a face, whimper or pause to spit some out. Kanae was much cleaner, and she drank the whole thing down.

Roberta thought about Nana and Mayu's choice of foods. Unlike her growing up, they didn't get easy access to fast foods. They wanted what they had been raised on, home cooked meals that were actually healthier for them. They didn't need to 'watch' what they ate. Between the healthier foods and how active they were, they were keeping a slim shape. Roberta almost wished she had grown up like this.

Nana watched the pot. The stew was beginning to let off tendrils of steam, Nana spread the fire out to reduce it. The bread was done, she took the loaf out and set it aside to cool.

Roberta did the dishes, Nana showed her how to use the cistern valves. Now, the hot water was nice and warm. Nana checked it and added more peat to the cistern fire. The whole afternoon, Nana cycled around and explained to Roberta what she was doing.

Richie came home and wandered in, sniffing the air. "What's that smell, is Inari or Kaede home?"

Nana turned to him and pointed a finger in the air and announced, "Nay! Nana is making dinner. So don't go buy any."

"She insisted," Roberta told him.

"And tomorrow when Nana's working, Mayu is going to make dinner," Nana explained.

"Ahh, OK," Richie said. "It'll be cheaper for me."

.

Duncan kept a close watch on the radar. They were 50 miles from the closest island, and so far, only coming within sight of a single cruise ship. He slowed to 12 knots, the standard speed for freighters. He was hoping to avoid any military ships, especially coast guard ships from any country. Too many questions would be asked.

They were off the shipping lanes and would stay off them until they got close to Mexico. That was when he would have to worry. He didn't want to be mistaken for a drug runner.

Amanda came into the wheelhouse. "My turn, we got anything?"

"Just a cruise ship, heading away, nine miles out. We have to change course in twenty minutes by the plot. It's set in, just monitor it."

"Got it, go take a break."

Duncan went down to the mess to grab some food. "Hey Kassandra," he said, seeing her at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Duncan. Have you noticed Kaede feels a bit different?" she asked.

Ducan made himself a sandwich and asked, "What do you mean? Kaede feels like … Kaede. I sensed something from her when I first met her."

"But she doesn't feel quite like Inari or Nana, does she?" Kassandra asked.

Duncan pondered this as he poured his coffee. "Now that you mention it, Kaede does seem unique. I thought it was because she's very strong mentally. She's older than Nana, and Inari never had to fight as much as she has. I figured that was the difference."

Kassandra nodded absently. "I did too, but I've been wondering. We don't know what a diclinous immortal feels like."

Duncan grabbed his plate and cup and sat across from her. "We doan, but Kaede's had a child. Immortals can't have children."

"Human immortals can't," Kassandra said. "We've never seen a diclinous immortal."

"Ya think Kaede is an immortal?"

"Don't know. I'm just saying, she's different. Having a baby is hard on a woman's body, but Kaede recovered and got her shape back pretty fast. It could be she just has better healing ability. They must, or else how did any of them survive what they went through." Kassandra explained. "But why is Kaede different from Inari and Nana?"

Duncan shrugged. "Maybe it's like you said, she's been out longer and is a little tougher."

Kassandra cast him a tiny smile. "Maybe you're right. Duncan, I've got a strange feeling about this job we're going on. Nothing I can pinpoint, but I don't believe it's what we think it is. It's making me nervous. Maybe that's why I have noticed Kaede's a bit different."

"What is comes down to is bad guys killing innocent people," Duncan stated. "You're saying they got a surprise for us?"

Kassandra gave her head a frustrated shake. "I wish I knew. We just need to be very careful."

"That we will," he assured her.

.

Despite Duncan's wariness and Kasandra's nervousness, they rounded the Yucatan with no problems. Coming down the Mexican coast, fifty miles from the marked end point of the trip, they got a visitor.

Duncan was checking out their vehicle when Amanda's voice on the intercom announced, "Duncan, we got a coast guard ship approaching, they are hailing us, get up here!"

Duncan bolted for the stairs, Kaede and Inari following. Gong up through the crews quarters and mess, he ran into the wheelhouse.

Amanda pointed, "There, about a mile back behind us."

The radio announced, "Freighter, we need to speak to your Captain."

Duncan snapped up the radio. "Captain Mc Leod here."

"Sir, we need you to heave to for a routine inspection."

"Aye, understood. We will maintain course and continue to slow," Duncan replied. He grabbed the binoculars and looked back at the coast guard ship. The front machinegun was manned, and riflemen in flack jackets and helmets were lined along the port side of the ship. "I don't think this is routine," he noted.

"What do we do?" Kaede asked from beside him.

"Amanda, are they signaling anyone? Any other coms from them?"

"No, just to us."

"They haven't reported stopping us?"

"No."

"That isn't good," he grumbled.

Kassandra flew up from below. "Duncan! I read their intent. They mean to board and search the ship! They aren't human!"

Duncan stared a her. "Diclonius?" he asked.

"No, they're … alien. I don't know what to call them."

Duncan let out a huff. "Then we fight. Kaede, when I say now, take out that forward machine gun, Kassandra, get out the rifles, you take out the bridge people and punch holes in their radio room. Inari, go aft and punch holes in the hull of their ship below the waterline, make sure you shield yourself. Amanda take on those men, Where's Randi?"

"In her room."

"Inari, take Randi with you to shoot back at those men. Get me a pistol too. Everyone stay down until I give the word. I got the helm. Go, they're closing faster."

Duncan knew this was crazy, but they had no choice. He slowed the ship to 4 knots and watched the coast Guard ship slow as it came up directly behind them. All the men topside were standing up. He waited until the Coast Guard ship's bow was halfway up their hull then turned hard right and yelled over the intercom, "NOW!"

Their back swung out and their front swung into the other ship. Like he was hoping, they were not expecting in. The impact knocked all the men down. His crew got to fire first. The machinegun in front ripped free and flew into some men trying to get up,. Bridge windows exploded, farther back, water geysered up as Inari punched holes in the ship hull.

Duncan spun the helm hard left and added a brief burst of power. Men getting up to shoot back were knocked down as the ship sterns collided. Kaede flew over into the coast guard ship and smashed windows and framing to get into the bridge. In the aft end, Inari jumped over. Blood and body parts flew.

Since Kaede was inside, Kassanra turned her fire onto the ones on the deck. A few shot back. From the aft end Inari came running, splattering men as she ran. She wiped out the armed men before they even saw her coming.

An alarm sounded on the ship. Kaede burst out of the side to drop down and jump back onto their boat. She gave a thumbs up.

"Put more holes in the hull!" Duncan announced over the intercom. "Inari, get back on board!"

Inari jumped back over after throwing one of the dead men over first. The ships slowly separated, the coast Guard ship turning away. Kaede punched a line of big holes in the Coast Guard ship hull, many below the waterline. The ship tipped towards them and drifted away. Duncan made sure everyone was on board, and ran the speed up to full.

They pulled away, leaving the Coast Guard ship to lean over heavily as it settled into the water. The alarm went silent as power was lost.

"Dad! Come look at this guy!" Kaede yelled.

Amanda had taken a round in her arm, but took over the helm so Duncan could go down on deck.

The prone man was stripped of his helmet and clothes, and his skin. The head was a rough human shape, but larger. Under the human skin lying around him was a second layer of scaly skin.

"Whatever they are, I've never seen anything like this before," Kassandra stated.

"He looks part lizard," Kaede noted.

"We need to grab a live one. I want to look into his mind," Kassandra stated.

Kaede frowned at her. "You should have told me before I killed every one I saw."

"Did you get the radio operator?" Duncan asked.

"He was already dead, I did get the others trying to get his headset off."

Duncan frowned. "They had to have gotten off some kind of message. We need to get off this boat fast as possible. Randi?"

"Here," she said, coming out from hiding.

"Get some pictures of this thing, then weight it down and throw it overboard. Kassandra, get the cargo hatch opened and hook up our vehicle, then get packed. We're headed for shore. Inari, keep a good lookout. Kaede, help Kassandra then keep a lookout with Inari for any ships or aircraft."

Running back up to the wheelhouse, Duncan had Amanda steer for the shore until it was in sight. Then he'd look for a place to stop and unload. They were 14 miles off the coast. Going over to the navigation table, he checked their position on the maps. Most of it was beach and small tourist towns.

Using the binoculars, Duncan scanned ahead of them. Kaede came up and let him know the vehicle was rigged to the crane, and the 'ugly guy' was pitched overboard.

"Dad, what was that thing?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said honestly, "But I think there's a good chance that it's ones like him that are making this toxin to kill people. Kassandra said she had a strange feeling about this job, but that guy was really strange. We're in for a fight, Kaede."

"I know. I'm ready, Dad," she replied firmly.

"Keep a close watch out, and when we get to the shore, we're leaving quick." Duncan told her. He then asked, "That vehicle, does it float?"

.

Kassandra came up and showed Duncan, according to the information sheet, that vehicle they had was 'aquatic' and could go on water. It wasn't fast, but did swim.

Coming up to within a half mile of the shore line, Duncan had Amanda stop the ship in a bay that was fairly clear of beaches and houses. He programmed the navigation course and speed for the ship, then put in a three minute delay.

On deck, Kassandra had the vehicle hanging by the crane on deck. The soft roof of the vehicle was down. Duncan had everyone besides Kaede get in and had her lower the vehicle into the water. On it, Inari removed the straps so it was free floating. Once it was, he had Kaede put the crane back in 'stowed' position and shut the cargo hatch, but leave the other internal hatches open.

"Kaede, go down and let the water in then get back up here fast and get in the vehicle," Duncan instructed. "I'm going to start the timer for the boat to move in auto. You got three minutes."

"Dad show me how to activate it. You get on now," Kaede told him.

Duncan took her up and showed her the button to activate the program. "Be quick," he reminded her.

"Let's get you off, first," she replied.

Kaede lowered Duncan into the vehicle, then raced down into the holds. Instead of opening the valves to the sea, she knocked them off the hull. Water gushed in, but she didn't think it was quire fast enough, so she ran through, punching holes in the hull. OK, this was better. She had to hurt to stay ahead of the water coming in. Racing up to the wheelhouse, she started the timer and slapped the engine to full throttle, then raced out.

Duncan waited anxiously in the vehicle driver's seat. He started the engine and watched the ship railing. In to time, Kaede came over the railing dropped down into the last open seat. He put on the gas. They tracks churned and the vehicle crawled away from the ship. To help move them, Inari and Kaede paddled with their mind hands, moving them more than the tracks did.

Watching it, Duncan saw the ship move away, out into the Gulf of Mexico. It was already looking to be lower in the water.

"I do not want to ride one of those again," Inari said in a huff.

"Me, either, Mom."

The vehicle was slow, but got them to a strip of beach. On land it went much faster. Duncan drove down the beach, turning inland up on an access road. The road he came to was empty, he drove along this until they came to a more open area. It was jungle and roads here, he headed northeast for the desert.

.

The Security Chief of Los Hablos was on the street and met the three sailors who were plucked out of the ocean.

"Report, what happened."

"We were attacked," the dark haired man stated. "It was a routine stop, then suddenly, gunfire broke out and some explosions. We were in the galley. Our ship got hit with something, knocking us down, then there were loud explosions aft, and someone screamed we were flooding. The gunfire died out, but there were more explosions. Water came in fast, we barely managed to get topside and get off before the ship went down. Whatever attacked us was armed."

The other two nodded.

"We didn't see what they used, it was a freighter that did it. A single crane on it. No name, no markings," the man with the short beard said. "Whoever it was, had many guns and we think rocket launchers to fire into our hull."

The Security Chief asked, "Has that ship been found?"

"No, sir," the cop beside the stated. "A search of the area is being conducted."

Looking at the rescued men, The Security Chief asked in a firm tone, "This is very important. Did any of our men make it onto that ship, or any of that other ship's crew make it onto our ship?"

"No, they just attacked us and sank our ship."

"You are certain of that?"

"Yes, there was no time! We didn't even get into position to board before the shooting and explosions that caused the flooding started."

"Collect our dead and find that ship, we need to know who that was." the Security Chief stated. "And double the guard in town, just in case."

.

By blind luck, Duncan didn't even see a cop car by the time they made open land. He got on a dirt road in the right direction and drove overland. They had farther to go over land, but after the battle with the Coast Guard ship, they had to abandon their ship. By now, it was sunk. The Mexican Navy most likely had an all-out search going on for it.

The sun was going down. Duncan didn't want to travel at night and shine headlights. Noting a dip between two hills, he turned into it and stopped. "We'll camp here for the night."

The canvas top for the vehicle they used for a screen to keep their campfire from being seen from a distance. They set their three tents up around the camp fire. Inari and Kaede found stones for them to sit on.

The group crowding around the fire, Duncan told them, "We have to talk about that guy Inari threw over. Did anyone feel anything different from those people?"

"If you mean any mind power, no," Kaede offered.

"I saw their intent. If they thought we were trouble, they would have killed us and sank the ship," Inari said.

"They also didn't report stopping us," Amanda added, "Which means they wanted to hide the incident."

"So, they weren't real Mexican Coast Guard?" Randi asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Duncan concluded. "We know they have that town they control. Possible they control much more. If they can look like us, then they could be anywhere. Since they are working on toxins to kill us, I highly doubt they are friendly."

"They want to invade," Kassandra stated.

"That's what I'm thinking too," Duncan agreed. "Kill us off in an area, replace us, move on to the next area. It's not as flashy as open warfare, but it will take longer for any resistance to form to stop them. They could be even helping known human terrorists in other countries."

"This is … huge," Randi said weakly, casting the fire a gapping face.

"Aye, it is. We doan know how far they've gotten," Inari said.

"We have to find out," Duncan said firmly. "The only things in our favor is they don't know about us and their toxin isn't perfected yet. Anyone we see could be one of them. Anyone we talk to could be."

"Me and Mom kin take that town out by ourselves," Kaede told him. "Level the place and make sure no one survives."

Duncan shook his head. "We do that, and we won't find out where any of the rest of they are," he explained. "We need as much information on what they are up to, where they are, and WHO they are pretending to be, as possible. They are sneaking around, and we must shine a rude light on as many of them as we can and expose them. We won't do that by killing every one we see right off. Kassandra, you'll need to pick their brains."

Kassandra shuddered visible at the thought. "You're right, Duncan. It won't be pleasant, but I must."

"Randi, you're going to need to record everything we find, and get it back to someone you trust," Duncan said firmly.

Randi let out a snort. "You said this was dangerous. It's beginning to sound suicidal."

"It's what we do," Kaede stated.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Plotting a path through hills and swamp, Duncan got them to within ten miles of Los Hablos. Los Hablos was on a plain with only modest hills and dips, giving the town a long view range of anyone coming.

To get an initial look at the place, Duncan had Inari drive them to the nearest largest town and drop him and Randi off to buy another vehicle. Walking into town, Duncan found a car dealer. The one they found was a small lot selling used cars. Luckily he and Randi spoke Spanish. They explained to the dealer their rented car died and they had to walk here to buy another one.

The man was happy to sell them 'the best on the lot' for travel, an old jeep. Duncan used his Cayman Islands account to but the over-priced POS. It did run and didn't even smoke. He bought maps of the area and a map of Mexico when they filled it up with gas. They drove back to their camp and loaded it with some camping gear and Randi's video camera concealed in the mess, aimed out the windshield. Duncan then drove them to a few miles outside of Los Hablos and stopped.

"Here's the plan, when we approach the town, turn the video camera on and hold up the map so anyone watching can see you looking at it. You motion for me to stop and make gestures at the map just before we get to the buildings. I slow and look, wander back and forth on the road a bit so the camera can see both sides of the street. In town we argue, I get directions for Salina Cruz, we leave."

"We're no where near Salina Cruz, that's on the west coast," Randi complained.

"My point exactly. We're lost, get it?" Duncan prodded. "I'm the lost husband, you're the frustrated wife."

"I can be frustrated," she assured him.

"Good. I'm Peter Long, you're Kathy." Duncan replied and drove.

Randi did her part well. Upon seeing the town, she spread the maps open low and pointed to get his attention.

Driving between the animal pens into town, she pushed a map over onto the steering wheel and said, "This isn't where we are suppose to be!"

Ducan slowed and looked down, steering left, then looking up to miss the fence and steered right, over correcting as he pushed the map away. "I'll find it!" he barked, then turned to miss the fence on the right. Seeing a policeman watching him come into town, he pointed at him. "I'll ask him, OK?"

"Fine, just get us there!" Randi cried.

Duncan drove on and stopped by the policeman, the jeep pointed at the hotel. Wearing a look of frustration, he asked, "Ayudar, por favor, Senior?"

The policeman smiled and came over to the jeep. "Senior, you have a heavy accent, American?"

Duncan breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. The wife here wanted to do a scenic drive of Mexico instead of just taking a damn plane, and well, we're lost …"

"Because you can't follow a simple road map," Randi grumbled.

Duncan frowned at her, "And I'm wasting my vacation instead of sitting on the beach relaxing!"

"What? So you can watch all those bikini clad senoritas?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here," Duncan cried.

Leaning over, Randi asked, "Sir, please just show my husband the way to Salina Cruz. Please?" She then pushed the map at Duncan.

The cop chuckled. He looked at the map and pulled a pen from his pocket. "May I mark on your map?" he asked.

"Yes, anything to help get us there," she pleaded with a huff.

The man was studious and drew the route to get out of town and which road to take to get to route 185 south to Salina Cruz, explaining as he went. He handed the map back and said, Sir, Madam, you both look tired. We have room in the hotel to accommodate you. You can relax for a while and sleep in real beds. Tomorrow you can start off fresh."

"I want to get to Salina Cruz, like I was promised," Randi stated glaring at Duncan.

"Kathy, it's only one night…" Duncan began.

Her glare at him darkened. "And waste more time?" she asked in a growl.

He let out a sigh. Wearing a defeated look he told the cop, "Thank you for your help and offer sir, but I don't think I'd be getting much rest here."

"Well have a safe trip and be cautious! Do not let her distract you from driving," he said in a serious tone.

Duncan eyed Randi, then nodded to the cop. "I will do my best, sir. Thanks again." He then drove out of town.

.

The policeman watched them drive out of town then down the road he told the man to go on. When they were out of sight, he went in and reported the entire encounter to the Chief.

"You believe they were only lost?" The Chief asked.

"I do. He almost hit two fences from her distracting him. I offered them to stay in the hotel, the woman insisted he keep going. He didn't look happy about it, but drove on. They didn't seem interested in the town at all, just getting to where they were going. There is nothing they can find out just driving through town."

The Chief nodded slowly. "Keep a watch just in case you see them again."

"Yes, Sir."

.

Back at the camp, they watched Randi's video. When they were stopped at the police station, Duncan noticed something. "Look here, every window in the hotel is shut, so are the front doors. There isn't any doormen visible."

"They could have the AC on," Randi said.

"Then where's the AC units?" Duncan asked. "None in the windows and there's not one on the roof."

Looking over Duncan's shoulder, Amanda said, "Back it up to your pan coming in."

Randi did. Amanda told her to stop when they had the police station and the hotel on screen. She pointed. "Look at the roofs, There's access doors, no units, and the hotel has a satellite dish pointing up. That's not a TV reception dish."

"Communications?" Duncan asked.

"Most likely."

Duncan frowned. "See anything on any of the other buildings?"

"Run the whole thing from the beginning, slow motion," Amanda replied.

The only other feature Amanda noted was a roof that looked like a warehouse off the street. Getting the satellite photo, they noted it was a warehouse with a few people around the outside and tucked in tight with house surrounding it.

Scrutinizing it with a magnifying glass, Amanda said, "The roof is split. That's a concealed hanger. There's no way trucks can get in or out of the alleys around that warehouse."

"Their space ship," Duncan said.

"I'm sure of it."

"We got three targets then," Duncan concluded. "The best source of information is probably in the police station. Their getaway vehicle is in the warehouse, and the hotel most likely holds their labs and manufacturing."

"Let me break into the hotel with Randi to get pictures," Amanda said.

Hand over his mouth, Duncan thought for a moment, then said, "First, Inari, Kaede and Kassandra circle the town and take out anyone out and about. After we're clear going in, Kassandra and Kaede go to the police station and get information. Amanda, you take Randi into that hanger first to get shots of that ship, or whatever's there. We get that far and no one gets caught, then we hit that hotel. I really wish we had explosives."

Amanda cleared her throat. "I got enough mix to make enough nitro to make a decent sized boom in my kit."

"Take it. We all take weapons too."

"We don't need weapons, Dad," Kaede reminded him.

He cast her a brief grin, "Take a pistol, just in case."

.

Late in the afternoon, creeping close to the town, Kassandra peeked up over the rise took a good look around and slunk back down. "We got a pair of men off to the left talking and pretending to set up a camp. Far to the right a couple having a late picnic."

"Take-em out?" Kaede asked.

"Not til night fall. Duncan said nine PM start unless we're caught." Kassandra reminded her. "Kaede, go left, stay low and be ready to take out the campers. Inari, come with me, we'll go right. You take out whoever is to the right, I'll begin circling to the right. Once they are out, Kaede go left, Inari come with me to the right. We'll meet on the other side of town."

Kaede hated staying bent low. She chose to lay flat and lift herself a few inches off the ground and move along on her mind hands. Gliding along below the bushes, she got to about where Kassandra said those people were noted movement to her left. She stopped and looked.

A short distance away, a woman was walking back towards the town, watching only where she walked. In her dark brown clothes and cap to hide her pink hair, she was sure she wasn't seen. Kaede lowered herself to the ground and poised her arms to strike. The woman walked on, not seeing her. She watched the woman walk away and stayed in place. Good, it wasn't time to kill them yet. She hated waiting, but for now, she had to.

Kassandra positioned Inari to get rid of the picnickers where were making a camp. Moving on, she found another pair a few hundred meters from them. This pair chose a lower spot to sit and watch a wide stretch of flat ground in front of them.

It seemed forever, but night fell and Duncan announced on the radio, "Start."

While Kaede and Inari crept up and crunched the lookout's skulls into pieces, the pair near Kassandra heard panting off in the dark. They got up and shone their lights on an animal with white fur.

In Spanish, one said, "That's a wolf. I saw pictures. Never saw a white one. He looks mean."

The other said, "Stay near the fire. As long as we don't move, he should keep going and not bother us."

A soft whistling noise got their attention a split second before the silver blade passed through their necks from behind, taking their heads off. Their bodies hit the ground. Kassandra dispelled the wolf illusion.

Kaede flew low to the ground, finding camps and killing whoever was there. Mostly it was pairs, one watching, one resting. She crushed skulls, and chopped heads off before they knew she was there. Coming to the road, she killed the ones watching, then flew just above the ground to catch another pair unawares up on a knoll on the other side. The next set were three, one standing up, speaking to the others. They stood up to look as she lopped their heads off.

Kassandra had Inari not kill one, but hold him tight. She got a good read of him as he struggled, mouth open as he tried in vain to breath. Kassandra nodded, she had all the information he had. Inari ripped his head off.

Meeting on the other side of town near where the rest were waiting, Kasandra jogged up to Duncan. "We got them, no more guards around the town. From what I found from one of them, they aren't expecting any trouble. They have the standard guard and night shift working. The hanger should only have the same two guards inside. Two each on the first floor of the hotel and in the police station."

"Good news," Duncan said, "Amanda, Randi, go get those pics and be careful. If you can disable that craft, do it. Inari keep watch outside for them. Kaede Kassandra, get to the police station, find out all you can. I'll get in place to watch the hotel. We don't go into the hotel until the other jobs are done."

They all nodded and headed off to their jobs.

.

Inari led the way at a jog down to the buildings that surrounded the warehouse. Coming closer, she noted there were fences between the houses. The area was dark. She jumped Randi over the fence, Amanda jumped up and flipped over it. Coming up to the single pedestrian door, Randi turned the knob. "It's locked," she said quietly.

Amanda moved her aside and got out her lock picks. In a moment she had the lock tripped and the door opened. They slipped inside. The only area lit in the warehouse was a small office. The light from the office reflected off the large saucer shaped mass in the middle of the floor.

Inari pulled Amanda close and whispered in her hear. "Go for the ship, I'll take care of the guards." Amanda nodded.

INari ligted herself off th floor and drifted up to the office, just peeking inside at the men playing some kind of multicolored tile game. They were just guards, waiting for their shift to be over.

A flash went off in the hanger. The men looked up, Inari stepped into the doorway and splattered them back, removing their heads and necks. The corpses fell backwards.

The bottom hatch to the ship was open. Sword out, Amanda crept in first. There was lighting inside to see by, soft blue lights along the edges of the ceiling. Randi took pictures as they went along and found a half round room filled with panels and blank screens. Amanda let Randi take pictures, then looked for a good place to pour some nitro in.

Finding what looked like a hand scanner, Amanda grinned. The hand shape was almost human, the fingers slightly skinnier. By the seam, she was sure it pushed down and was a device to activate the ship, or an important part of it. Taking the leftover nitric acid, she poured it carefully along the seam. Some did flow in and gave off a few nice tendrils of smoke.

They left to inspect more of the ship. Coming to a round room with a large round table covered with what looked like glass, Randi got her pictures. Amanda searched for something that activated. Finding nothing, she searched lower.

Seeing a panel, Amanda noted the foot wide, foot and a half tall panel was attached with odd headed screws. No screwdriver she had, had a ten point, star shaped head. She was able to force a flat head in and turn a screw. It turned hard at first and damaged the screw head, but it moved. Randi took pictures of everything, including Amanda unscrewing the panel.

Finally getting the panel off, Amanda grinned. Inside was electrical connections on the top, and a computer board underneath with optic cable and thin wires off the board, collecting together to form cables that ran to cable runs.

The first thing Amanda did was cut the optic cables, then the thin wires. She then took putty and formed a cup against the circuit board to include the incoming wires. She filled the cup with the two ounces of nitroglycerine she'd mixed up, the put the panel back on. When that was activated, it would be a nice boom.

"Ready?" Amanda asked Randi.

"Yes, I got two pictures of everything from different angles. I'm also about out of memory space on this card."

"Let's go."

.

Kaede checked the main street clear, then jumped Kassandra over to the ally beside the police station. The cop car there, she ripped the valve stems out of the tires. Peeking inside a window, she saw a single guard at the desk with what looked like a pad device. Walking around to the front she opened the door and strode in. The man looked up, bearing a look of shock.

 **SPLAT**

His body tumbled back missing it's head and thumped to the floor.

A voice asked a question, language unknown to her.

"Don't kill the other one!" Kassandra hissed. They bracketed the wall to either side of the door to the back room. The door opened and a man came out. Kaede grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side as she grabbed his face and forced his mouth to stay shut. His eyes went wide and he stiffened.

Staring at him, Kassandra said softly, "He's an assistant chief. The Hotel is where the labs are, the door is in the basement disguised as shelving. They are holding two humans who've yet to be taken down to be tested with the new toxin. The bodies are treated and reduced with acid before being burned at night to prevent the heavy smell of a burning body. There are a total of 200 of them here, only fifteen are techs, Ten ship's crew, the rest are all support, guards and workers."

The terrified man shifted his gaze to Kassandra. She smiled and said, "Thank you for the information. Kaede, kill him."

Kaede ripped his head off and tossed the body behind the desk with the other one.

Going into the back room, they found cells on one side and rooms with doors on the other one. They searched each room. They found bedrooms and an armory with racks of guns, No one else was alive.

Kaede bent up all the guns so they wouldn't fire. Returning to the cells where one man was awake watching them, she ripped the doors off the cells with loud bangs, which woke the other one up. "Come with us, we'll get you out of here," she told him.

The man with short blonde hair and beard asked in a heavy tone, "It that what you told the other men you freak?"

Kaede grabbed him with her arms, pulled him out and gave him a shove. Sternly she said, "Go south, straight away out of town. You should see our tracked vehicle a mile from the town. Dad's there."

"We've come to kill the ones here, you don't want to be here when they finally discover us," Kassandra added.

The other man now sitting up on his bunk asked, "What's going on?"

"Jail break. You going or are you staying?" Kaede asked.

He got up and ran out.

Kaede and Kasandra escorted the men out of town and pointed the way to their vehicle. They then headed for the hotel.

Kassandra got on her radio. "Two humans freed, heading south. We're heading for the hotel."

"Already here," Amanda replied.

Duncan came on. "Bringing the jeep."

Kaede climbed up the outside if the hotel on her mind hands, carrying Kassandra. A jump onto the roof and they scanned it, no one else was up here. Kassandra checked the roof door, it opened. She nodded to Kaede. Kaede chopped the power cable to the satellite dish. They went down inside to the top floor. Quietly they went room to room, killing sleeping aliens. Duncan rolled the jeep into town and parked it in the alley next to the hotel.

.

The Security Chief's eyes snapped open. For some odd reason, he had the feeling something was wrong. That was nonsense, if there was, someone would be banging on his door. He tried to go back to sleep, but the feeling nagged at him. The Police station was right across the street from his house. He would hear of something was amiss.

Despite logic telling him everything should be fine, he couldn't get back to sleep. Angry at himself he got up and got dressed. Taking a late night tour would assure him everything was fine. Dressing as a human policeman with his revolver on his belt, he got a drink and stepped outside. The street was quiet. He strode across the street to check with his guards. He strode into the station. The first thing he noticed was the guard on duty, wasn't at the desk. The next thing was the door to the back was open as were two cell doors. He ran back and found the human prisoners gone.

"Guards!" he barked, not happy thaty they were off someplace and let the human escape. He went back to the desk and saw the bodies on the floor, and froze in place. Both were headless. How did those humans do that? He pulled his revolver and ran outside. All was quiet. Something was very wrong! Inside, his phone rang, surprising him and making him jump and spin to point his gun at it.

Running back in, he stepped over the bodies and reached under the desk to hit the alarm then picked up the phone. "Speak!"

A frantic voice cried, We're under attack in the hot…" The voice went silent then the phone disconnected.

He ran outside to organize the force they would be getting up from their houses to answer the alarm.

.

Duncan and Inari had cleared the lobby area of the hotel. Both aliens were dead behind the long desk, and they didn't find any equipment. Then a light dropped from the ceiling and a pulsing range light flashed accompanied by a wailing alarm. Quickly, Duncan grabbed Randi and said, The Jeep is in the alley, take it and go, NOW!" He gave her a shove, she ran out.

Randi ran out to the alley. A shot rang out, the bullet hit the wall beside her. She quickly got in the jeep, started and floored it. There was a fence in front of her, she smashed through it and drove between some houses. Someone came out of a house. She screamed as she hit them, but kept the gas mashed to the floor. Another person stepped out in front of her. This one tried to jump back, but was hit, taking out her right headlight and throwing them against the house.

More gunshots sounded. Scared, Randi ducked down and busted through another fence and drove out into the night.

.

In the Lobby, with the alarm, a steel plate dropped down over the door into the interior of the hotel. Voices, shouting in a strange language came from outside. Inari rushed over to stand flat against the hinge side of the entrance door, Duncan took cover behind the counter and aimed at the open door. Someone ran in, gun up, Duncan shot him. Next a woman showed herself, aiming a weird looking pistol. Duncan shot her. Inari peeked out briefly, and whipped her mind hands out. The chunks of a few people flew, more yelled out in the strange language. A few harmless shots sounded, hitting the far wall in the lobby.

Inari flew over to drop behind the counter beside Duncan. "There's a few outside, and more coming. Up though the ceiling?"

"Yup," Duncan agreed. He shot another person brave enough to show their face.

.

The Security Chief yelled out, "Wait until more come! Whoever was inside is well armed. For the moment, just keep them contained." he then motioned for a few men to follow him. Running back to the police station, he went to get the rifles to arm everyone. He found all the rifle barrels bend over in a 'U' shape.

With a curse, he slid a box of ammo to the side and pulled out the needle guns and passed them out. They only had ten, but the needles shot exploded on impact, doing more damage than a human gun. Whoever was inside the hotel had to be killed, they could not afford to let any humans out of there alive.

.

Most of the way down the third floor, the alarm and lights sounding made Kaede and Kassandra freeze briefly. Hearing people moving in the last four rooms left, Kaede squatted down and faced the rooms. People burst out, Kaede chopped them down. She and Kassandra then ran for the stairs. Flying down the stairs the front stairs, Kaede got to the bottom as the floor in front of her burst up. Duncan was thrown up through. She caught him and moved him to the side, then Inari flew up after him.

A large gaggle of aliens, some half dressed eye them from the hallway.

"Take-em out," Duncan stated, and began shooting. Kassandra joined him. Some aliens ran, and a few tried to shoot back, Inari and Kaede stopped their bullets.

.

Outside, the Security Chief gathered his forces to the sides of the open door. The perps were behind the counter in the lobby. He had six needle gunners get into the alley and aim at the wall and shoot, taking chunks out of the wall. The other four watched the lobby through the front doors, looking for the perps to escape what was coming. From inside, he heard shots being fire from the second floor.

Quickly figuring his strategy, he sent the ship crew to go make sure the ship was undamaged and sent six men with human pistols around to guard the back of the hotel while the ones inside the lobby were found and killed.

.

The second floor hallway was clear for the moment, except for the dead bodies lying about. "We have to get to the basement, fast," Kassandra said, "That's where the labs are with the toxins."

"We bust our way down," Duncan said. They ran down the hallway to about where the steps for the basement were in the first floor.

Kaede and Inari punched big holes in the floor, Surprised yelps sounded below as their ceiling collapsed. Dropping down through the hole, Kaede shot as well as slashed apart the nearest aliens, as did Inari. Duncan and Amanda jumped down through and raced to the basement door. It was locked, Duncan kicked it in and went down pistol first. Kassandra grabbed his collar. "Stop! They are waiting at the bottom." She closed her eyes briefly, then said, "Now, go!"

Inari flew by they to see four men aiming and shooting at illusions of them against the wall. She splattered them. Duncan ran down and looked for the door to the lab. Kassandra ran over to it and threw the shelving aside. There was a cypher lock on a steel door.

"Inari, Kaede, we need this door opened!" Kassandra called.

Kaede looked at the stairs down to the basement and slashed them apart, then sent a mind hand up through the doorway to whip around. She caught someone, they screamed. More frantic voices sounded and moved back.

Inari beat on the steel door to only put dents in it. "Kaede, I need your help!" she cried, and wailed on the door to put another dent in it.

Kaede dug into the wall and her and Inari ripped the steel door open, frame and all. Knowing they were being chased, Kaede said, "Dad, I'll stay back and keep them busy."

"Be careful," he cautioned, then led the rest in. Kaede pushed the door shut behind them. Knowing whoever came down would be looking for her on the floor, she raised up and attached herself to the overhead floor joists.

.

The lobby was cleared, and the aliens rushed in, searching for the humans. They found the hole in the ceiling. The Security Chief now heard fighting on the other side of the barrier door. He got his needle gunners in line to shoot down the hallway and a few men to watch the hole above. The shots stopped, but the yells went on. Going over to the painting of a pretty girl in peasant clothes, he took it down to expose a keypad and hand print reader. He punched the override code in and put his hand on the reader. The steel barrier rose. Some of his people were there, but no humans. A woman pointed and cried, "They're in the basement!"

Spitting out a curse, the Chief had no idea how two humans broke out of jail and caused this much havoc. He listen to overlapping reports of five humans who'd broke in from the second floor. How were they doing this? No matter how, they needed to be stopped, now.

"Get the gas canisters, hurry!" he shouted to a guard. Getting one man to calm down, he found the stairs down from the first floor had been destroyed, and the humans had a weapon that wasn't visible, but caused massive damage. These were not his prisoners. Someone had infiltrated them.

How humans got past all the guards and into the station and the hotel with no one knowing was a mystery. A mystery to be solved once they were stopped.

The ship engineer came running in. "Chief! The ship had been ruined! The main control station blew up when we activated it, and the drive system will not turn on. Both guards were found dead!"

To perform such precise and damaging strikes, the Chief concluded the invaders were not human. Was there another race here to get their piece of this planet? No incoming had been reported, no warning of such had been issued. Still, that was the only reasonable explanation he could find. "Get to work fixing the ship," he told the engineer.

"One of the main computing systems had been destroyed, we don't have another one," the man replied. "There is no fixing it."

"You don't have spare parts?" he asked.

"We have to call up for them."

"Then, do it!"

"We can't, we need the control station operational to do that. We need to use the lab's comms."

"Great," the Chief grumbled. Thinking of how to get the invaders attention away from the doorway to the basement, he had his needle gunmen position themselves along the hallway, and into a couple rooms to shoot the floor to make small holes so the gas canisters could be tossed into the basement.

When the canisters arrived, he told the men to stand back from the doorway and wait for the needle guns to fire first before tossing the canisters in. Once they were set, he had his men shoot into the floor.

.

Kaede was pressed up against the floor, waiting for someone to try to get into the basement. She heard small explosions, then something impacted her back. Pain filled her chest, her mind hands disappeared and she fell to the floor. In so much pain she couldn't even breathe, she was only able to twitch before darkness overtook her.

.

With gas masks on, the Chief and his needle gunmen used a rope and slid down into the basement. Expecting several bodies, he found only one on the floor, the shelving hiding the door to the labs was also on the floor, the lab security door looked battered and the wall was cracked, but it appeared to have held. Going over to the pink haired human looking being, he note her upper back had splinters in it, and the large amount of blood. Feeling for a pulse, there wasn't one. He turned the body over. The female wasn't breathing and the half closed eyes were vacant. The stubby horns and red eyes told him this was not a human. Whatever she was, she was dead.

He looked at the door again. By the scrape marks on the floor, door, casing and all had been pulled open and shut. "Get that door open," he commanded.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

The end of the ramp down to the labs had four aliens in white coats holding guns. Inari walked down first, mind shield in front of her, stopping the rain of shots fired at her. As she got closer, the alien turned to flee. The instant they stopped shooting, she splattered them across the middle and chopped their heads off.

Following her, Duncan ran into the lab. To one side were tale, beakers, and an array of scientific stuff. To the left was a glass walled room where a man lay. "He's dead," Inari intoned. Duncan went to the door at the far end. He opened it to see silver barrels with red markings. This had to be the toxin.

Amanda went over to the lab tables and opened the cupboard doors underneath and began searching.

"Duncan, their radio," Kassandra said, motioning to a pedestal mounted electronic unit.

"Destroy it," he told her. "Amanda, tell me you have some explosives left."

Kassandra drew her sword and chopped down hard on the radio unit. It blew out sparks and went dark.

Amanda stood up holding two bottles. "No, but since they were buying chemicals here, I can read the labels and make some!"

"Mix it up so we can blow this place," he told her.

Amanda kicked a trash can over, spilling it, then dumped it the rest of the way out. "Find me some wire, or rope," she replied.

By the ramp, Amanda set the trash can to the side and dumped three jugs of chemical in. Looking up, she said, "Someone's in the basement."

Duncan saw Amanda was setting up a trap. She shoved a small table by the door and put the can on it, then poured the three more bottles in slowly an stirred the mis slowly with an empty bottle. The mixture let off tendrils of smoke. she finished pouring and mixing and said, "Everyone, up on the ramp. this is stuff is unstable."

Once everyone was up, Amanda found a pole to put across the doorway then came up to join them. To Dumcan she said, "I made six gallons of nitro, It's going to be a pretty big bang."  
.

The lab security door would not open. The Security Chief called for crow bars to pry the door out from the wall. The human inside weren't going anywhere, there was only one way on and out of the lab. Whatever they destroyed could be repaired.

"What do we do with that creature," one man asked, pointing to Kaede's body.

"Once this crisis of over, have it studied. Until then, moved it to the side, out of the way so no one trips over it." the Chief told him.

"I'll help. You grab the legs, I'll get the arms," another man said.

The Chief wasn't watching them until he heard. "Did you just jerk? It's not that heavy."

"Oh… Hey, her eyes opened!"

A pair of meaty pops sounded. The Chief turned to see the men falling away, missing their heads. The body was on the floor, then sat up, red eyes glowering at him.

This wasn't possible! "Shoot!' He cried

.

Waking up, being carried, Kaede shot her mind hands out, killing the ones who had her. Sitting up on the floor, she noticed eight others. They raised their guns and shot. She blocked the bullets that exploded on her shield and stood up.

As she stood, Kaede felt different. She could also feel Dad, Mom and Kassandra very clearly on the other side of the door. Her senses and her strength where enhanced. The men emptied their weapons against her shield, sending bit of shrapnel all over the room. Some winced at being hit by the flying pieces.

"Ya think ya can kill ME?" she asked the men staring at her in a growl

"What are you?" a man cried.

In a strong voice, Kaede announced, "There can be only ONE, and I am that one! I AM the Wind of DEATH!" She then slashed out and slaughtered the men. She then jumped up into the hallway and splattered the aliens near her, then the ones who tried to run away. She kept killing . Body parts and blood flying until there was nothing but bodies thick on the floor.

Jumping back down, she pulled the door open. "Dad, let's git outta here!" she called.

Duncan and his group ran out. They choked some on the gas, but didn't pass out. Kaede lifted them up onto the first floor one at a time, then jumped up after them.

Up on the first floor, Duncan looked at Kaede. "You died?" he asked.

Kaede nodded and cast him a grin. "I think I did. It sure felt like it, but I woke back up."

"You are the one, Kaede," Kassandra said firmly.

Amanda looked up and down the hallway. "If they are all dead now, what about the trap I left?"

"We have to get rid of that toxin," Duncan stated.

Kaede motioned to the front of the building. "Go outside and wait for me, I'll spring the trap, then bring this building down."

"You wanna to die again?" Duncan asked, eyeing her.

Kaede shook her head. "I'll be fine Dad. I want everyone out first so you or Mom doan get hurt."

"Hon, you sure?" Inari asked softly.

"Aye Mom, I'm leaving nothing but rubble. Head on back, I'll catch up."

Duncan firmly said, "Ya better meet us at the vehicle."

"Aye, Dad, I will. "

Kaede felt a few other presences still in the building, hiding. Once everyone was out, Kaede ripped up through the floors with her mind hands, guiding the debris to fill the basement below. She then thrust out her hands to drive through the building and spun them. As the building blew apart, Kaede lifted herself up. And explosion sounded below, heaving debris up. It was lost in the loud rumble of the building coming apart as it fell. Dust billowed out, rolling out with pieces flying out in all directions, ruining buildings around it. Here and there, surviving aliens fled as fast a they could run.

Coming up to the roof, or rather the roof coming down to her, Kaede punched a large hole in it and let it drop around her. The Satellite dish, she crumbled up into a mass of metal. Kaede walked down the collapsed building through the dust. Walking across the street, she felt someone in one of the buildings. Going in, she found a man, a human man under a table.

"Who are you?" she asked firmly.

He looked up at her. "I'm not one of them," he said quickly.

"So, who are ya? Name and why yer here, now," Kaede demanded.

The dark haired man slowly stood up, hands in the air. "Roger Greenwood, special agent, CIA. I slipped into town, waiting for Kaede Kikumura to arrive. I guess you're her?"

Eyeing him, Kaede said, "I am. The toxin is buried under the hotel. If you want to see their ship, it's in a warehouse. Need a ride back?"

"How many are left?" he asked.

"Very few. I'm leaving. Come if yer comin."

"Yeah, OK. May I ask, how did you … do that?" he asked cautiously, looking at the rubble that used to be a hotel.

Kaede wrapped a mind hand around him and drew him closer a foot off the floor. "I am Kaede, that is how. Anyone who threatens my family, or my planet will feel my wind of death."

He swallowed and said, "Ah, yeah, ok. Please, don't destroy that space ship. I need to report, and I can get you across the border."

"Then come." she dropped him and walked out.

.

Duncan drove them to a road and headed north. The ride was silent until Kassandra said, "There is another lab in Africa in the Congo. That needs to be destroyed also."

Duncan glanced at her. "Wonderful," he grumbled.

Inspecting Kaede's back, Inari said, "You're healed, there's not even a scar. For all the blood on you, I thought you'd still be hurt."

Kaede grinned. "No, Mom. I'm like Dad now."

On the side of the road, a woman lifted her arm and waved. As they closed on her, she exploded.

"It was an alien," Kaede told them. She'd seen her running away. "I just knew."

"How?" Roger asked.

"It was, I felt her too." Kassandra said.

"But, how?" Roger asked, shifting his gaze between them.

Kaede frowned at him and said, "If we tell you, we'd have to kill you."

Roger quit asking questions. In his gut, he knew that wasn't a joke.

.

By morning, Duncan was getting tired and they had to stop for gas. At the gas station, they change clothes, filled up and Inari took over driving. People eyed the tracked SUV but didn't ask any questions. Roger made a call with Kaede listening, then handed her the phone."

"Kaede."

"Excellent job, Mrs. Kikumura. There is another of these alien labs in Africa?"

"Yes. I take it that's our next destination?"

"Yes, we will have a plane waiting for you."

"No planes. These things have spies everywhere. Get us a ship to cross back across the ocean. The faster the better, and no advertising we're going. We got into that town because no one knew we were coming. We have a place to cross into the US?"

"Yes, Agent Greenwood will direct you to the crossing point. There will be a flatbed truck to take your vehicle to Florida."

"Good," she said and handed the phone back to Roger.

.

Inari drove that day. Coming to a larger town, Kaede and Kassandra walked around to check for any aliens. Not finding any, they got dinner and motel rooms. They took turns standing watch, just in case.

Coming to the border four days later, Duncan drove down the road to a legal point of entry. In the back, Roger said, "We need to get off on this road coming up to the left."

"Nope," Duncan said. "Everything you people do, the aliens learn about." With the entry point in sight, he pulled over to the side and got out. "Mr. Greenwood, feel free to take this vehicle and go to your crossing. I can promise someone unfriendly will be waiting for you. We're walking across the border."

Roger noted they all got out and got their bags. "But, where are you going to stay in the US?" he asked. "So we can contact you."

"Not telling," Duncan replied. "We'll make our own way to South Africa."

Roger watched them walk away. He climbed back in and turned around to go to the crossing. What was wrong with them? They had a good, discrete crossing where no one was going to know they made it back to the US. He drove down the side road to the dirt path he'd been told to go down. Driving down the path in the woods, gunfire opened up. The first bullets hit the vehicle, Roger ducked. He was hit in the leg. The engine died and he hit a tree.

Several camo clad men ran up, He was pulled out of the vehicle and a gun was thrust into his face. A heavily accented man asked, "Where is this Kaede?"

They looked like drug runners. Roger shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Kaede?"

He was shot in the arm. "Where's Kaede!" the man barked.

Roger wailed out in pain and stared at them. Duncan was right, this was a setup, by one of his own people. "I don't know!' he cried.

He was shot in the other arm. "We keep shooting you till you tell us!" the man raged. "Where's Kaede!"

He shook his head. The man growled and shot him in the chest three more times.

.

Going through customs was normal. Their passports were looked at and stamped and their bags were run under an X-ray machine, they were moved on.

Knowing the aliens probably had Kaede's name and a description of her due to Roger Greenwood, Duncan made her stay in the motel room when they went out shopping. Using Duncan's bank card, Amanda got a late model SUV, then drove Duncan and Inari around to get some food and new clothes.

.

Lying on the bed in the motel room looking at the ceiling, Kaede said, "This next one's going to be tougher."

In a chair by the window, Kassandra replied, "Harder to find, yes."

"To get in too," Kaede said, turning to look at her. "They know who I am now, and the fact I'm coming. They'll be expecting me."

Kassandra smirked and said, "Then deceive them. Make them believe you are headed someplace else."

"Dad told Roger we were going to South Africa."

"That's a good choice. It's far from the Congo. We won't have to use a ship."

Kaede leaned up on an arm to look at Kassandra. "OK, we book passage on a ship to South Africa, but we doan go. We kin fly."

"And get there faster," Kassandra agreed. "If they do know we're coming, they will be waiting for us in the wrong place. They must know by now we destroyed the Mexican lab, so they will be waiting for us in force, which will draw their forces away from the area where the lab is."

"I like it. But Dad doesn't have his plane."

Kassandra smiled. "I'll buy one. My name's not connected with you, so the aliens won't take notice, will they?"

"You'll do that?"

"Yes, but someone will be paying me back," Kassandra replied, casting Kaede a firm gaze.

"Aye," Kaede said with a huff and flopped back down.

.

In Washington, the secure room within the secured area, The photos and video Randi took were being shown. So was the latest satellite images of Los Hablos. Agent Porter explained what the men were seeing. He went over the video of the body on the deck of the freighter, them coming into Los Hablos, the pictures of the spacecraft and inside it, and Amanda sabotaging the ship. Finally was the Satellite image of Los Hablos now.

"I don't know how she did it, but Kaede Kikumura destroyed that hotel, and lots of alien bodies are being found by our search teams. We don't know how to move that alien ship. I highly suggest a sky crane come pick it up at night"

"Where is her report?" a general asked.

"She hasn't given one. Her theory that everything we do, is being spied on by aliens seems to be correct," Porter said. "She refused the mission, then went anyway. No one knowing she was going, let her get in and wreck the place. They weren't expecting her. Where she is now, we have no clue. I don't know how far the aliens have infiltrated our Government, or how to spot them. They could well be here in Washington. By the photo of the body, they can make themselves look like us, so they could be anywhere, or anyone."

The President let out a huff. "So, our only good agent is staying black. We have no way to contact her."

"That's right, Sir. For the moment, that's why she's effective. She can maintain the element of surprise," Porter replied.

"Have there been any further instances of mass dyings in small villages?" The President asked.

"None, Sir," the CIA man said. "I suspect these aliens are going to keep a low profile. They know we know, and Kikumura is hunting them. Neither they, nor we, know what she's discovered. That is going to make them harder to find."

"We need to know what Kikumura knows," The President said firmly. "The two men that made it back said she can identify the aliens by sight, correct?"

The CIA man let out a snort. "They also said she ripped the doors off their cells and didn't even touch them."

"We do know she has some kind of very strong mental power," another man said. "That is documented."

"Mr. President?" Porter asked. "Maybe we shouldn't attempt to find Kikumura. If we do, the aliens may also find out where she is and what she's doing. That will make things harder for her."

"Concentrate your efforts on searching for moles in our country," The President told them. "Find a way to identify these aliens. We need someone in NASA on this too."

.

The Alien Commander got disturbing news. Base two had tried to contact Base One to tell them of a new modification to the Toxin, and got no reply. From intel sources, and tapping the human satellites, he found Base One was destroyed. Worse yet, a high flyover showed humans were now rummaging around at Base One, and had their ship.

Fifty miles away, three of Base One's personnel found their safe house and reported the attack of a strong force of humans that had killed the perimeter guard, then hit their security station, their lab and their ship at the same time.

Besides the loss of one of their vital labs, this was very bad news. The humans knew they were here now. Their presence was known. They were exposed and no longer had free rein. That didn't end the mission, but was going to make it harder to clear a large enough area free of humans and install themselves onto a continent.

The Commander studied intel. The country to the north of Base One had been trying to get in. He thought they didn't know what else to try. Of course, a stealth military operation was just what humans would do. Stealth it was too. Even their Government didn't seem to know about it until after it was over.

Even then, his spies had only picked up one name associated with that raid. Kaede could be a person, or the code name for this stealth force. Where Kaede was, or what Kaede was doing, no one knew. The only thing he did know was that Kaede was looking for Base 2. The Commander had all transportation watched. Not only through tapping into computer systems, but spies on the ground and video surveillance. Every passenger list was to be watched and every cargo ship, plane and private boat trip was to be scrutinized.

In the first week of searching, the Commander got plenty of reports about Kaede. Kaede was a Japanese name, and many women had it. The closest match was a Kaede Kikumura that booked a cruise ship to South Africa. The commander had a team also book onto that ship to find out if this was the right Kaede.

.

Getting to Georgia, Kassandra bought a twin engine Piper turbo-prop that had the extended range fuel tanks under her current identity as Betty Wayland. Amanda, who was a pilot herself, plotted their first course for the Caribbean 'for vacation'. Their trip to the Caribbean was in reality a stop over to top off fuel before heading on to Africa. Going to the airport, Kaede wore a wide brimmed hat and high collared coat to hide her features and got on the plane in the hanger. Once Amanda taxied out, everyone else got in. With Amanda as pilot and Duncan as co-pilot, they took off.

On their way, Kaede and Inari searched the Congo via Google maps, looking for a suspicious place as well as a small air field they could land at.

Kaede frowned at the screen. "This is frustrating, the Congo is bigger than I thought it was, and the place is all forest!"

"There's not much detail," Inari agreed.

In the seat behind them, Kassandra peek over their shoulders. "There won't be much detail. Consider also, they will be looking for us to arrive. I'm sure they will have ports covered, air and sea. When we get to Autec, I'll make a registered flight plan. We're going on a safari. If my name is suspect, then they will come to us. If not, then we go looking for them."

"They don't feel different from normal humans though," Kaede told her.

"There is nothing outstanding about them, energy wise, that is true," Kassandra explained. "However, there are subtle differences in speech and their aura. Kaede, you are great in power but you must learn to detect small things. A person's reaction, how they hold themselves, how they feel and look. You did see the Alien heads are a little larger, yes? Many I saw their gait was not quite right, as if they have trouble walking, but hide it well. Look for the little things when you see someone you suspect."

Kaede nodded. "OK, yeah, I can see that."

"Remember, they don't want to be found out. We have to find them before they realize who we are."

.

Kaede had to stay on the plane when they landed. Inari stayed with her as Duncan and Kassandra went into the terminal to register their flight plan and Amanda arraigned to gas up.

Kaede was getting tired of hiding but for now, no one could see her. It was irritating. After two hours on the ground, they took off and were back in the air. She was able to take this stupid hat off at least. Watching a cloud drift by, she thought about the kids at home. She really missed Kouta and her children. Due to having to stay hidden, she couldn't even call them. That sucked.

.

Mayu and Roberta were in the kitchen today. Tonight, Jeff and his family were coming to dinner. Rachel had another girl come in to help to give Nana and Mayu a week of real 'off' time before they went back to school. Nana was cleaning up the dinning room and foyer to make a good impression for Jeff's parents.

"Yer gettin much better in the kitchen," Mayu told Roberta as she put the bread oven on it's rack in the hearth.

Roberta smiled. "Thank you," she replied. She had to get better in the kitchen. It was humiliating to be shown up by a pair of school girls! Today, potatoes that they had grown were on a grill to the left, the grill plate on the swing arm in the center held the steaks. In a pan to the side was the marinate Roberta herself had made. That was easy. Keeping the fire the right height and not burning the food took much more concentration. She was learning that by itself was a skill.

Same with the cistern fire. Too much and the water would be boiling hot. Let it go out and it was cold showers and having to heat water in the hearth. She'd never realized how much work it was simply making a meal in the days before modern conveniences. Still, she loved the fact her and Richard were living here, in this castle that was steeped in history. What was becoming abnormal to her was nice well arranged office space with a laminated desk pretending it was wood. The floor wasn't just tile with a stone like pattern on it. There was no laminate here, everything was solid wood and stone. It felt honest.

There was one thing that Roberta did mind. Mayu was growing pokies, and wore only a loose top. "Mayu, be sure you and Nana put bras on before Jeff's family get here," she reminded the girl.

Mayu frowned. "Do we gotta?"

Nana strode in with the duster and a bucket of water, scrutinizing the walls. Nana didn't just have pokies. With no bra, she swayed and wiggled when she walked. Nana's breasts were getting big. "You too Nana."

Nana stopped and turned. "huh?"

"You and Mayu need to put bras on."

"Hokay," Nana said in a huff. "Nana's gonna clean up a bit in here first."

"Nana, you do need to wear one," Mayu added.

"Nana likes it better without one," Nana complained.

"Yeah, Jeff does too," Mayu said in a grumble.

"Bras," Roberta stated.

Nana cleaned while dinner was being made. She stayed clear of the food, so as not to drip or let dust drop into anything they were going to eat. Nana also cleaned higher, looking like a big spider on the wall.

Dinner was about done when Mayu looked out the window and noticed a car coming into the courtyard. She went out to greet them.

Nana was over the kitchen door, wiping the high ceiling. Seeing dust on top of the door casing, she lowered herself down, almost upside down to scrub it away. This also allowed her shirt to ride up. Not mindful of where her shirt was, Nana finished the door casing.

Roberta noted two things when she turned around. Nana was hanging tipped down above the door casing, her shirt bunched around her shoulder blades and Mayu was letting the Cowells in the front door.

"Welcome!" Mayu told them then called into the kitchen. "The Cowell's are here!"

Nana peeked down from where she was hanging and waved with the cloth in her hand. "Hi!" Nana turned upright as she dropped to the floor, the lower lobes of both breasts in view. In her run to greet Jeff, her shirt did come down, some. The bounce of her nipples helped it drop some, her breasts kept most of her shirt up. Nana greeted a staring Jeff with a hug. "It's good to see Jeff and his family!" Nana announced.

"And Jeff gets to see Nana," his sister said blankly.

"He sure did," his father said vacantly. His wife noted he was watching Nana and elbowed him.

"Girls! Go get dressed for dinner!" Roberta called firmly.

Nana parted from Jeff with a, "Be right back!" and took the stairs in two leaps.

"Be back," Mayu agreed, and ran up the stairs.

Roberta came out and said, "Sorry about that. Nana was cleaning. She tends to not be … properly dressed at home."

"We saw," Claire said. Poking Jeff, she asked "Get an eye full?"

"Claire!" her mother said in a scowl.

Jeff's father didn't say anything. He did see Nana was stacked and had a very nice figure. Lucky Jeff.

To get off the subject of Nana showing her boobs to everyone, Mrs. Cowell asked, "So the rest of the family isn't back yet?"

Roberta sighed. "No, They didn't say where they were going, either. I could tell it was something official, but they all left quick. No clue when they'll be back."

"That's rather odd," Jeff's father noted.

Roberta shrugged. "Not much normal happens around here. I'm sure they had a good reason why they needed Kaede, Inari, Duncan and Amanda." Remembering her manners, she said, "Come on in and relax, Richard and Kouta should be home soon."

Going into the dinning room, Mrs. Cowell asked, "What do you mean, needed? Is there trouble?"

"No one told me. If there was I'm sure Inari and Kaede will take care of it." Roberta assured her. "I'm just concerned about how long they have been gone. It's been weeks. I have learned how to use the kitchen, the stuff in there is old. We're talking most of it should be in a museum," Roberta explained.

"I'd like to see it, if you don't mind."

"Sure, this way."

Nana got her blue print dress on and of course a bra. She and Mayu did each other's hair into pony tails. Mayu got a solid light blue dress on. They wanted to look pretty for Jeff.

.

The flight was long and boring. Upon reaching the Congo they landed and they all had to go through customs. Again, Kaede stayed hidden in the back of the plane as the rest filed through to enter the country.

Sitting curled up in the back compartment, Kaede felt the plane moving a short while, then it stopped. The door opened and it sounded like two people came on board. She couldn't understand them when they talked. They walked around briefly, then left and shut the door. She waited until Dad called her on the radio headset.

"Kaede, it's clear. You're in a holding area, high fence. One guard patrolling the perimeter outside the fence."

"OK, Dad, be out soon."

Kaede crawled out of her tight space and put the panel back on. Looking out the windows for anyone about, she noticed something on the rear seat. In the din light coming from the airport light poles, it looked like an electronic box. Not knowing what it was for, she didn't disturb it.

Outside, there were other planes, but no one was around. Staying low and under planes as much as possible, she searched for the perimeter guard. She saw him off to the right standing in front of some bushes. His back was to her. Near the fence, she vaulted over the fence to land and duck down. He hadn't seen her. He was zipping up his fly. He also shook his head in a fast motion, like a dog. Something people, or rather humans couldn't do.

Kaede found her Father standing by the road. She went over and he got her in the rental car and drove off.

"I think that perimeter guard is an alien," she told him.

"He didn't see you, did he?" Duncan asked.

"No, he was taking a leak. Someone also put some kind of small box in the back seat of the plane. Not knowing what it was, I didn't touch it," Kaede explained. "Think they know I'm here?"

Duncan shook his head. "I don't think so. If they did, I'm sure we'd be detained, at the very least by now. We're leaving in the morning. Kassandra is out with Amanda now, seeing the sights and searching for any aliens."

Getting to the hotel, Duncan parked in back. They got out and went up to the room to find Inari sitting on the bed, a frightened maid was lying flat on the floor. The dark skinned woman's eyes were wide.

"A visitor?" Duncan asked.

Inari wave a hand at her. "A maid digging around in our suitcases. I found her in here when after I go back from getting a drink. Kaede, can you tell what she is?"

The woman said something in a pleading voice.

Kaede sensed her. The woman seemed normal, except her head seemed a bit big. Sitting by her mother, Kaede looked down on the woman who's eyes widened. "She could well be an alien."

"I'm not sure either. Wait for Kassandra to come back?" Inari asked Duncan.

Duncan studied the woman. "Well, she knows who we are. In her arm where you're holding her down. Look at her skin."

Kaede did. It didn't look right. There was a fold that looked thin. "Hmmm." Kaede was sure it was fake skin. She cut the skin and pulled a piece back. The woman didn't scream. She pulled a little more to show scales underneath.

Looking to see what they were doing, the woman cried, "No hurt, please no hurt!"

She's an alien," Kaede said and stripped the skin off her arm and hand.

"Please, no hurt!" the woman cried again.

"Can you understand me?" Kaede asked her.

The woman nodded vigorously. Kaede lifted the woman's arm up and finished peeling the false skin off it. In a smooth tone, Kaede said, "My my, you will be in a bind when we strip all this false skin off you and throw you outside, won't ya?"

"No, please no!"

Kaede grinned at her. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Please no hurt," she cried again.

Kaede took off her hat and the scarf. The woman tried to shrink back into the floor. She began shaking.

"Maybe I should peel your real skin off," Kaede said in a musing tone.

"Do my job, look for you," the woman said quickly.

"You found me. Now what?" Kaede asked.

The woman swallowed hard. "Report."

"Where, to who?" Kaede asked.

Bracing herself, the woman said weakly, "No tell."

"That's fine," Kaede said. She then ripped the maid uniform open and stripped her to the waist, then ripped the human skin off her torso. "I'll get rid of all the fake stuff, then we can work on your real skin." Not to her surprise the boobs were also just an addition to make her look human. The alien was flat chested.

"No! Stop, no hurt!" the woman cried.

"Yes, hurt, unless you answer me. Where do you report to and to who?" Kaede asked firmly and tore the other arm down to the scales.

"I die if I tell!" The woman cried.

"I will kill you very slowly if you don't," Kaede stated. Inari stood the woman up, Kaede stripped her down to her waist then peeled off the head skin and hair. "You are one ugly thing," Kaede noted.

Gasping, the alien tried to cover herself as Kaede peeled everything off her hips then legs. By the hitching sounds, it almost sounded like crying.

"She is going to torture you," Duncan said. "You are going to be in great pain unless you speak."

Getting the alien naked, Kaede then lifted some scales in her arm and made a small cut.

"I tell, I tell!" the alien cried. "Please stop!"

"Where and to who?" Kaede asked sternly and ripped her skin open a little more.

"My den… apartment," the alien said quickly, "Report on radio to base!"

Kaede stopped. "Where is this base?"

Shuddering now in gasps, the alien said weakly, "Never been there. Only report to. Please stop."

Kassandra came in with Amanda. "You got one," she noted.

"The question now, is what to do with it," Duncan replied.

Kassandra walked closer and stared at it. "Oh, is she ever scared. A prime job, seeing a new planet, perfect weather, and she ends up caught by the very ones who destroyed their other base. She expected nothing extraordinary but now she's in a very tight spot. She is even afraid to leave this room, even though she'd sure she will die here. She's a pawn, she won't even be missed for quite a while. All she knows is she came in a ship to be here in a place where there were wild animals roaming around. Someplace not too far away."

"Please, no hurt," the alien whined.

"Well?" Duncan asked, looking at Kaede. "This is your mission, what do you want to do with her. If we kill her, her body will be found."

Kaede pondered a moment, then said, "Dad, Mom, can you fly her to Glen Finnen? Take her home and put her in the dungeon?"

Duncan shook his head. "Not home. Kaede, we can't even take her out of this room without someone seeing."

Kassandra offered, "Get clothes on her, put her skull skin back on. I'll do an illusion to cover up her face."

"So, where to we take her?" Kaede asked. "Anyplace in the US may have more of them sneaking around. The only place we know is safe, is at home."

"Can some of your Scotland yard friends come get her?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe. I'll find out."

.

David was in his leather shop. The phone rang. He answered it. Kaede's voice came on.

"I got a stray jacket here, too scaly, looks like a lizard. Kin ya come get it?"

He was confused at first, then got what she was saying. She's grabbed one of those she was after, and it had scales. Not human. "We want our customers to be happy. Where can I pick it up?"

He wrote down the airport … In the Congo? He said, "I'll send a delivery truck. I'll call when it's on it's way."

David then called his boss. This was a high priority job.

.

Amanda asked the alien details about her life. She sent in weekly reports if nothing was happening. The last one was two days ago. She worked at the hotel and unless there was a specific job, she did her work and lived her life. She'd gotten a hologram of Kaede. It was enlarged, so her face wasn't clear, but the pink hair and horns were. She had been ordered to search all new arrivals for this Kaede.

"We got five days to get rid of her," Duncan noted.

Kaede's contact called back that night and gave her a place to meet British agents in the town they were in.

"We better be careful," Duncan warned.

Kassandra went ahead to the corner beside the tourist center. She searched the area and didn't find anyone looking suspicious, or feel any bad intent. On her radio, she said, "Clear."

Holding the Alien by the arm with a mind hand, Kaede came out of the alley and went over to the side of the building where Kassandra was waiting. A Land Rover drove up from around the corner. Two men were in it. The driver said, "We're here to pick up the package."

Kassandra eyed them. "It's good, they're human."

The passenger got out and produced a pistol. Kaede eyed him. He showed her a pair of handcuffs. "Will these bind her?"

Kaede put the handcuffs on the quiet alien and said, "She's a pawn. Doesn't know much but we can't kill her and can't keep her. She's yours ta deal with."

A gasp and the alien whispered, "Please, no hurt."

"Right, we got her," he said. He opened the back door, put her in and got in beside her. They drove away.

One alien down, who knew how many more to find.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Amanda went to the alien's apartment and grabbed the radio. Other than normal household things, that was all the alien had. No guns or toxins.

They had bagged an alien, but didn't get any information. Kassandra saw they had landed in a place with wild animals roaming around, but this was Africa. Wild animals were everywhere.

They decided to go on the Safari trip just to see if they could turn up anything in the wildlife preserves. Registering, they were grouped up with other English speaking tourists. Boarding two buses they spend the day with the guide in front explaining about Africa and the large variations of animals here. It was a good tour, they saw everything from giraffes to hyenas on the full day long tour. They didn't sense a single alien.

Another day, and another tour seeing plenty of animals but no aliens. The third day and they visited a traditional village tourist trap and watched the topless women to their traditional dances.

After five days of roaming the countryside and coming up empty, Kaede decided to change her strategy. This place was hot and sweaty, and becoming very irritating.

Gathered in Duncan and Inari's room, Kaede said, "I should go out alone and let them find me."

Duncan eyed her. "You mean go out ahead, with us watching," he said.

"OK, yeah, ahead, but you can't be close enough so any of them will see you," Kaede explained. "They are searching for me. They need to find me, or hear of me before they come out to get me." Kaede sat down across from Duncan on he other bed and explained. "I get a motorbike and take my bag. I ride out through towns, stop at markets. People see me, they talk, the aliens will listen, then come looking for me. Hey, riding a motorbike, no headwear, and I will be the talk of the town."

"That will be very dangerous," Duncan said evenly.

Kaede snorted. "What are they going to do, kill me?" she asked.

"They will if they take your head," Duncan replied heavily.

"No more than ten miles ahead of us," Inari stated. "We don't know how many will come for you, or what they will bring."

"And if they find you, we need information from them," Kassandra stated.

"Stay in radio contact, so we know where you are and what's happening also," Amanda added.

"OK," Kaede relented.

Motorbikes were everywhere, so were shops that sold them. Duncan bought one and a helmet and sturdy leather jacket and sun glasses. He brought it back to the hotel. Kaede rode off. They gave her a half hour and followed.

At the first stop to get a pair of gas cans to tie to each side when she filled the bike up with gas, and the cans, Kaede left the helmet on it's hook. She got stares from the other patrons. Yeah, aliens, here I am, come and get me.

Even in the hot sun, maybe due to it, riding along on a motorbike was nice. The thing wasn't the fastest, but it did move along pretty good. She radioed back the routes she took, wandering off the main road, but staying away from road that looked too bad.

Seeing a pair of campers with their own motorbikes just off the road. Kaede noted they glanced at her and quickly looked away to what they were doing. He rode over to them. One raised something to his mouth. Kaede shot a mind hand out and pulled him to her. The other one bolted on foot. She shot another mind hand out and punched a big hole through his chest. He dropped. The one with what looked like a cell phone in his hand, she chopped his hand off and pulled the device to her.

"Got one," she radioed.

He got off her bike and walked over to the alien on the ground, gripping his bleeding wrist and hissing out in pain. "Speak English?" she asked.

He gapped at her and tried to get up and run. Kaede grabbed him and lifted him in the air. Turning him around she said, "I asked you a question."

He'd stopped screaming, but gripped his wrist tightly as he gapped at her.

Kaede looked a the device. It was the size of a flip phone closed and had a speaker on it. It said something unintelligible. She crushed it and let the pieces fall.

"Maybe I should strip your skin off unless you answer," she said in a musing tone.

He only stared at her.

Duncan's voice came on the radio. "We can see you, just hold him in place."

Kaede looked back the way she came. The dust cloud rose above the Land Rover as they approached.

The alien was silent the whole time. He looked around frantically, and tried to wiggle free. Duncan and Kassandra got out of the Land Rover.

"Had to kill one," Kaede said and pointed to the body on the ground.

Kassandra eyed the alien and said, "Yes, this is an outer perimeter guard. Ten miles out from the base that is off this road to the right. It's disguised as a native village, but has electronic sensors to detect anyone coming in. He called in to say he had a contact, but didn't have time to say it was you. Someone is sure to be coming."

Duncan scanned the landscape. See that high brush down there. It gets close to the road. We hide the Land Rover and wait for them to come."

"What about this guy?" Kaede asked.

"I found out all he knows, kill him," Kassandra stated.

 **SPLAT**

They moved into the brush and hid the Land Rover, then moved towards the road. Ten feet off the road, Kaede and Inari waited, crouched down. Behind them, Duncan, Kassandra and Amanda hid.

From th direction of the alien base, a motorbike came down the road. Just before it got even with them, Kaede reached out and turned the handlebars towards them. The rider let out a open faced scream and his bike dove into the brush. Kaede snagged him and puled him off his bike. Amanda grabbed the bike and shut it off.

Kaede quickly searched him. She found a phone sized device like the other one had. She crushed it. "Kassandra? Rea him for me?"

.

In his hut, the Security chief here was dressed in a groin flap and necklaces. The road guard had begun to report a contact and was suddenly cut off. The one he sent to see what happened, never reported.

The information he got, was the possible threat was headed for South Africa, far to the south. Were these bandits? He had suffered losses from bandits before, but the reports had always come in. To be on the safe side, he armed all the guards and had them stand ready except for the eight he sent out to get rid of the intruders. Going outside he let his men going know to stun the humans and bring them back to be questioned.

.

Kaede put the bike on the side of the road and bent the front tire bad. The alien, Inari beat bloody, ripping a bit of skin off and tossed him just ahead of his bike. Returning to the Land Rover, they drove closer, far off the road.

Duncan drove a few miles closer then had Kaede ride up and see where the road was. They were angling towards it.

She raised up took a look around and came back down. Climbing in a window, she said, "Road's about half a mile away, no traffic that I saw. No sign of the base yet."

In the back, Kassandra said, "Trouble up ahead, turn and get on the other side of the road."

Duncan did. Watching the tall grass and brush, he turned to avoid the larger clumps. Kaede went out the window again just before they got to the road and dropped down on the roof. "Stop! There's two cars coming."

Duncan did. Two other four wheel drives went by, headed towards the base. Kaede peeked back up and said, "OK, go."

.

The scouts reported back to the commander. "Sir, the man on the motorbike wrecked. The other two were attacked. By the damage, they were hit with large caliber projectiles. We brought the bodies back with us. I left two men at the picket post to clean up and watch."

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"We did not. Whoever was there moved on. We met no one on the road."

"Hopefully away," The Commander grumbled. "Stay near the vehicles. If whoever this is attacks another post, we can catch them."

.

From Kaede lifting herself up into a tree, they found the base. Duncan stayed away and had Kaede draw out what she saw.

"It's a village. Huts and people walking around in native dress. I saw 25 huts. No solid buildings." Kaede explained.

"That's odd. Any large huts?" Duncan asked.

"None that I saw, they were all about the same size."

"Then their lab has to be underground," Duncan concluded.

"The last one was," Kaede said. "The question is which hut is it under?"

"Tonight, we get closer and higher for a better look. They have a ship an a lab we need to find," Duncan told them.

Kaede frowned. She wanted to get this over with. Tonight when she went to scout them out, she would make sure she knew where everything was. For now, it was hot and she was tired. She sat in the Land Rover and relaxed to take a nap.

.

Sitting under a netting together to keep the sun off them, Inari looked at Duncan. "Something is up with Kaede," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think she's getting tired of being away from home."

"I know I am, but we have to get rid of these things," Inari said with a sigh. "I miss the kids, I miss just being home. Kaede has grown in strength. Becoming immortal had done something to her."

"It affects people different ways," Duncan offered. "Some can't believe it, others think they have become gods. Some people are confused." He let out a sigh and added, "I just hope Kaede doesn't think she's become a god."

Inari shook her head. "She has more sense than that, hon. She knows what you are. It's not a sudden thing fer her." Casting him a weak smile, she said, "In a way, I'm glad it happened. My daughter will always be young, beautiful and strong. She'll be able to watch over our family forever."

Taking on a serious look, Duncan said, "I have lived many lives in the last four hundred years. Some have been … all but perfect, like the one now, here with you. The thing is, something always happens. The people I love always die, and it's hard to see that. Everyone who died, every one I've had to kill stays with me. It's not easy living with that." Casting her a sad look, he said, "And now Kaede is going to have to live with that also. Watching everyone she cares for die around her while she goes on. I didn't want that for her."

Inari hugged him. "As long as you are here for her, and she here for you, I'm good with that. Neither of you will ever be alone again."

Duncan kissed her. Inari seemed to have a way of making things better.

.

Kaede awoke drenched in sweat. Hot, sticky and a bit sore from sleeping sitting up, she was not in a good mood. It was miserable in Africa!

At least it was dark now. The sky was clear, the stars shown bright. She was hoping the aliens didn't look up. Beside her, Kassandra was sleeping and sweating, head down. Mom and Dad were in the front leaning against each other. She felt Amanda in front of the car, awake.

Peeling herself out of the seat, Kaede got out, quietly shutting the door so as not to disturb anyone. Amanda walked towards her. Amanda looked tired also.

"It's only eleven. Duncan wanted us to go around one," Amanda said quietly.

"I'll be fine. Just keep watch here," Kaede replied. She then shot herself into the air. Her Mind hands seemed longer, she flew high, looking down on the ground. The Rover was just a tiny box on the ground. She also noted it was cooler up here. Looking at the village, she could see it in the starlight. Dim, but present. Just the stars here seemed brighter than the moonlight at home.

Walking on her nearly mile long mind hands Kaede noted a ring of campfires outside the village. It was already hot, who build those? Did the aliens need that much warmth? Thinking about where the other alien base was, maybe so. These aliens liked heat. An idea came to her. She set a mind hand right down on the fire. The fire went out. She also felt she'd crushed a couple bodies into the ground.

Kaede smiled. She didn't have to go to ground to kill these things. Following the circle of fires, she walked along, crushed their camps into the ground. She flattened each as quietly as possible.

It was hard to see ground detail from up here, so she lowered herself down until she could make out people on the ground. Someone was moving towards a fire. She stepped on him, splattering him like a bug on a windshield. She walked the full circle around the base stepping on campfires, and no one was running yet.

Kaede moved to the center of the base. It was time to expose what was here. She lowered herself down to the ground, right behind an alien who was looking out at the perimeter.

"Missing something?" she asked.

The alien spun to gape at her. She let him gape long enough to for him to register what he was seeing, then clamped his arms to his sides and grabbed him by the throat to cut off his air. As she held him in place, she had an idea.

"Would you like to be the witness?" she asked. She let up on his neck enough so he could suck in a breath. He swelled his lungs to scream, she closed off his air again so all he made was an "URK!" sound.

"Had your chance," she told him and crushed his neck. She let the body fall.

Kaede shot all her arms out and spun them around her. Nearby huts exploded, debris from the huts circling around her. She moved her arms out to blast apart huts out to the edges of the base. An alien would stand up and get splattered into a red mist here and there. Lowering her arms, she wiped the ground clear of everything in a tornado of debris. Once she'd flattened the entire base, she brought her mind hands back in and looked around.

Nothing moved. Wreckage was all around her, not a thing here was above the few inches of debris. Kaede stood in place, searching the debris for any sign of movement.

A soft noise got her attention. Keying on the source, she walked towards it. Finding the debris where the gaping noise was coming from, she cleared the debris away to find an alien lying flat in a depression.

"Darn, missed one," she grumbled.

The alien looked up. Quickly it rolled over on it's back and threw it's hands up at her. "Please, no hurt!" the African looking alien cried.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kaede asked it in a heavy tone.

"We … need … place to live," it said between gasps.

Kaede lifted it to it's feet. "So, you kill my people so you can live here? Not acceptable!" she growled.

Hearing a noise, Kaede turned to look and see something rise up out of the rubble. An antenna came up. Kaede slashed it, chopping it off at it's base. "And no calling for help," she stated.

"Please, no more." the alien gasped out

"OH, plenty more," Kaede said in a smooth tone eyeing it. "And no more pretending to be us either." She began stripping it's human skin and clothes off. It made gasps and tried to cover itself. Kaede held it standing, arms out as she peeled everything not alien off it.

Another piece of rubble burst up only several yards away. Aliens scrambled out, holding some type of gun. Seeing her, they all pointed their weapons at her. Kaede threw up a mind shield. Their long thin projectiles hit the shield and exploded. They kelp firing until they ran out of needles. Kaede snorted at them, then splattered them, their pieces covering the ground with bloody bits.

"No more hurt, please!" The alien beside her cried.

"You don't get it," Kaede growled at the alien. "You kill my people, I kill you!" She walked over to the hatch, dragging the alien behind her. A punch with a mind hand caved the hatch in to fly down and hit more aliens below. There were yelps and a scream. The ones who could, backed away.

Kaede thought about what this alien told her. They were coming to colonize. That mean there could be millions of them. It would take a long time to kill them all.

Holding the alien over the opening in the ground, Kaede stated, "I will give you one warning! Stop killing my people, Stop making yourselves look like us! If you continue…"

She drew it closer to sneer into it's face. "I'll kill every one of you son's a bitches, no matter where you are!" She then dropped the alien down the shaft, but slowed it at the last second so when it hit the body below it lived.

Looking down, Kaede saw the alien scramble up and move away. She filled the shaft with debris.

Her radio spoke. It was Dad. "Kaede, where are you?"

She replied, "Destroying the alien base." She noted another section of debris, this time larger, burst up. A ship shot into the air at high speed. She let it go. "And chasing away the remaining aliens. I've given them something ta think about."

"Some got away?"

"They did. I'm watching their ship rise up. They are in a big hurry to leave. I think we accomplished our mission. Can we go home now?"

"Call your contact and get back here."

"Right, Dad."

.

When the base 2 ship returned to the colony ship parked on the dark side of the moon and the ones left told him what happened, The Commander was stunned. There were more than just humans on this planet. Another race that had great mental powers also lived there. They had found out about the toxins to kill off the humans and were angry. This Kaede was only one of them. One, and she had destroyed their bases by herself. Her threat she would kill all of them was very real.

The colony ship had no fuel left, they were very low on food, and didn't have the resources to even leave this solar system to go find another suitable planet. If they proceeded with their plan, this Kaede, and ones like her would destroy them all.

He had to come up with a new plan.

.

Touching down at Preswick airport, Kaede was ready to cry in happiness at coming home. Inari did. Going through customs, Kaede saw her contact David, and Mr, Porter were both there waiting for her.

Going over to them, Kaede said, "We incurred extra expenses to git yer job done. I kin give ya the bill, or just tell ya."

David grinned, "I'm sure Mr. Porter will square up with you. We learned much about the aliens from the one you sent us."

"We have," Mr. Porter agreed. With a smirk he added, "Shenla, that's the alien's name, is certainly terrified of you. Just mentioning to have you come to interrogate her and she was very forthcoming in telling us anything we wanted to know. Whatever your bill is, the amount will be deposited into the account your MI 6 agent here set up for you."

"Good. Between the cars and planes we had to buy, and of course my daily fee, the bill is 2, 450,000 pounds," Kaede told him.

"For what you've done, the cost is well worth it," he assured her.

Kaede grinned, she would be able to pay Kassandra back and give everyone a healthy split of the money. "Thank ya. If you'll excuse me, we're in a rush ta git home. Hope the kids haven't made too much of a mess," Kaede said.

"Of course, and thank you, Kaede." David replied.

Kaede went over to her family, who was waiting for her.

"Plane's refueled and we're cleared to go. You ready?" Kassandra asked.

"I am, and I'll be gittin the money to pay ya fer yer plane, and a bit of bonus fer everyone," Kaede beamed.

.

The cool air, the familiar scenery, and especially the sight of their castle Duncan was driving them to, brought tears of joy to Inari's eyes. Duncan just smiled. Kaede giggled in joy as they approached their home. Amanda was happy too. She'd gone on an insane Kaede-mission and she survived intact. For a while she'd been worried they wouldn't.

The moment Duncan pulled into the courtyard, everyone spilled out the front door. He managed to stop and not run over Nana as she ran at them, beaming a happy smile. Getting out of the car, the greetings and hugs went on for a while.

Shaking hands with Duncan, Richie asked, "So, where did you go?"

"Kaede?" Duncan asked.

Holding Kouta tight, Kaede said over his shoulder. "We had to go kick ass on some aliens."

"Aliens? Real Aliens?" Mayu asked from her hold on Inari.

"They were," Inari agreed. Looking at Nana on her other side, and Jeff nearby, she said, "But the real question is, Nana, ya pregnant yet?"

Jeff blushed hard back to his ears. Nana gaped at Inari and cried, "Gramma!"

Kaede laughed, remembering when her mother had teased her like that. "If Nana ain't yet, tis only a matter of time."

"MOM!" Nana cried.

"Jeff knows ya kin get pregnant now" Kaede asked with a silly grin.

Frowning, Mayu cried, "Mom, doan say things like that!"

Grinning at Mayu, Kaede asked, "So, how bout you, ya gittin yer share?"

"MOM!" Mayu cried as she blushed.

Inari and Kaede laughed. It was fun picking on the kids.

.

When Duncan called Rachel and told her they were back, Rachel first yelled at him for not saying they were leaving, then insisted he 'git down here' to let her know what they'd been up to. He agreed, after they all rested for a day.

As Duncan suspected what would happen, Kaede and Kouta disappeared. Kassandra and Amanda headed for the bath, to find Kouta and Kaede cuddle up in it, Kouta washing Kaede slowly as they kissed. Inari was so excited to be home, she insisted on making dinner with Nana and Mayu, Roberta nearby at the table with Kanae watching on. The girls were eager to hear tales of these aliens.

Sitting by the fireplace relaxing with a scotch and water in his hand, Duncan was happy to be home too. He had never missed 'being home' so much. Thinking back on his long life, he'd never had so much to be missing. The lovely Inari, who insisted they were not gong to be driven out of their home, and had the power to enforce her will. His daughter Kaede who had grown up very well and now was an immortal like him. Pure, simple Nana and Mayu, who had a horrible younger lives but finally had stability and family they could count on to be there for them. Baby Kanae, who would grow up and not have to pretend Kaede was her sister as she got older and Kaede didn't. Even Amanda was turning herself around after centuries of thieving.

His only regret was Kaede, who would have to watch the love of her life, Kouta, grow old and eventually die. Even then, He'd be there for Kaede, and when Inari passed away, he knew Kaede would share his grief and be there for him.

Inari came in and settled down on his lap. "The girls kicked me outta the kitchen, said I need at relax a bit. I checked the bath, it's occupied, so I came ta wait fer it with ya."

Duncan grinned and put an arm around her. "An yer welcome to, M'lady," he said and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Rachel hadn't told Duncan there was a 'welcome back' party for them. Two days after they returned, the whole family went down to the Inn to find the place busy. Mugs raised and a call of "Welcome home, Kaede!" filled the air. A long table was cleared for them, the patrons picked up their own things and moved to the bar.

Rachel came out from behind the bar to give all of them a hug, and said "Cop a squat, drinks are comin, let Betty know what ya want."

Duncan reached for his wallet, Rachel held up a hand. "No ya doant! The broadcast yesterday told what ya did."

"It was broadcast, over the TV?" Duncan asked in shock.

"Aye lad, and will be on again in about an half hour. It's been the talk-o-the world. Not much else has been on the telly the last couple days."

"She said she wouldn't!" Inari snapped.

Doogal spoke up, "Doan git upset, yer heros, an now yer famous!"

"Ugh," Kaede grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Lassie!" Angus called, "Ya know it had ta happen some time."

Kaede looked over at Angus. Ya cleared ta drink there, Angus?"

"Aye! I'm fit as a fiddle now, all cause of you, so sit an enjoy yerself!" he told her.

Rachel put the news on. As Rachel had told them, the English newsmen were talking about the alien as a picture of the alien was shown to the side.

"So, this proves we are not alone in the universe," one said.

"That's true. This one was caught in Africa by Kaede. Apparently, these aliens have been watching us and were experimenting on people. The people didn't survive, and Kaede went after the aliens. No details are being given out, but they do have a ship on the back side of the moon, and had two bases here for whatever research they were doing. Kaede kicked them off the planet and now they are in top level discussions with the UN via moon satellite radio."

"Yes, apparently, before they return to Earth, they want permission from Kaede to do so. Whatever she did, scared the daylights out of them."

Cheers rose up in the bar, mugs raised.

"You know, any information at all on this Kaede is very slim. Besides a few pictures to show what she looks like, there is nothing about where she lives, or what she does. Possibly, due to the fact she works for some government."

Kaede let out a sigh. Kouta asked, "I thought that a secret."

"Twas supposed to be," Kaede replied softly.

"Well, this broadcast coming up should answer few questions. It was initially aired in America, and is now being translated to a world wide audience."

Kaede face planted.

"The thing that bothers me is Kaede found out about these aliens, what they were doing and gave them a swift boot of the planet, yet no Government will even acknowledge they were ever here."

A phone number came up on the screen. "Kaede, if you are seeing this, please call this number. We desperately want to hear from you. To the scammers and pretenders, we have a some good information about Kaede, so please don't try to call and pretend you're her."

"I don't believe this," Kaede groaned.

"We have a message from our sponsors, after that, the American broadcast!"

Kaede's phone rang. She recognized the number, it was her contact. She answered it with, "What the hell do ya think yer doin? My name is all over the news!"

"Calm down. Before Randi was allowed to film her broadcast, we and the Americans ensure nothing detailed about you or where you live would be told, or any pictures of you will be shown…"

"Randi? We talkin the blonde Randi who's a reporter? She PROMISED ta keep me outta it and only show the aliens!" Kaede all but shouted, making everyone look at her.

"The aliens are only part of the story. You are the rest of the story. Don't worry, nothing about where you live or your family will be shown. We already saw it before it was broadcast."

"If not, people bett'r start plannin their funerals," Kaede stated.

"We saw to it the broadcast is clean, the CIA did also."

With a grumble, Kaede hung up.

The commercial ended and Randi's smiling face with a microphone standing outside the iron gates of the White House came on.

"Hello, I'm Randi McFarlan and I have got some history making news! We've always wondered if we were alone in the universe. Well I got an answer to that question. We aren't. I went on a trip with Kaede. She discovered aliens are here, and were up to no good. Kaede allowed me to come and record parts of the event. Due to high level political talks, I can't tell you everything yet, but I can tell you these aliens are here, pretending to be us. They also initially wanted to clear a space for themselves, and were working on how to remove humans from an area. I can show you a picture of one."

The photo of the alien sprawled out on the deck of the ship came up.

"This was taken off the Mexican coast after a ship pretending to be a Coast Guard ship attacked us. While the rest went down with the ship, this one was saved to prove we are dealing with aliens. The skin you see around it is human skin it was wearing to make itself look human. I can't tell you how, but Kaede knew it was an alien."

Randi and her microphone came back on. "As a reporter, I have been in some interesting places. Never have I been in a place where I wasn't sure if I would live to see tomorrow. With Kaede on her trip, there were times I thought I signed onto a suicide mission. Learning how many aliens were around and the fact they killed anyone in their area, I was very nervous when Kaede led us right into the center of them."

Another picture of the town the base was on came up. A still shot through the windshield of the Land Rover.

"This is, or was, the town of Los Hablos. The aliens had made this their number one base. No humans live here, only aliens. They really didn't like strangers. Military teams, professional soldiers and also spies trained in infiltration had tried to infiltrate this place, and disappeared."

Another picture of Los Hablos came up, showing the collapsed hotel, wrecked buildings around it and bodies in the street.

"This is Los Hablos after Kaede got done with it. The big pile of rubble is where the hotel used to stand. Under the hotel was the lab the aliens were using to find the most effective way to get rid of us, and for it to be untraceable. The lab was destroyed and very few aliens managed to survive Kaede's wrath."

Another picture came up showing the alien ship in the hanger.

"This is an outside picture of the alien ship. I'm sure the survivors would have used it to escape, but we disabled it."

A picture of the alien ship control room came on. A figure was squatted down low inside, the head was blurred out in black and gray.

"This is the control room of that ship. Wires and optical cables were cut, and an explosive charge was left. The whole ship wasn't destroyed, just disabled from flying. It was picked up later by the military for study. Now, we can honestly say that there IS an alien ship in the hands of the military."

The screen went back to showing Randi. "After this, Kaede went on to destroy another alien facility that was working on their project to wipe some humans out. That one, like Los Hablos, Kaede destroyed. The remaining aliens there fled. Kaede allowed their ship to escape so they know now what will happen to them if they return to cause trouble."

Casting an intent look at the camera, Randi asked, "I and many people have always wondered, who is this Kaede that can kill terrorists, walk unconcerned through gunfire and destroy well hidden alien bases. Who with just a look, can tear someone apart. Myself, and many envision her as some secret government operative, some highly trained assassin that lives in a secure facility that has limited access. People, that is far from the truth. Kaede No Kaze, Japanese for 'The Wind of Death' which she had proven to be, does not work in some secret underground bunker, or high security building behind well guarded barbed wire fences."

Another picture came up, a shot of the bar at the Lenui Inn. Another cheer from the patrons rose, along with a few beer mugs raised. Near the end of the bar, Mayu was looking at the camera.

"This is where Kaede works. She's a humble barmaid. Her everyday life is serving food and drinks. I cannot say where this is, except it is the last place you'd expect to find someone of such tremendous power. Kaede is a wife and mother. From speaking with her, she prefers a quiet life surrounded by her friends and family. Kaede grew up hard, and was kidnapped and tortured at a young age by people who wanted to find out her secrets. Due to being hunted in her younger years, Kaede is suspicious of people, but once you get to know her, you realize she is a very kind and caring individual. Her family and everyone I met in her town, speaks highly of her. While I was there, she performed a medical miracle, saving a man who had a bad stroke and would have to gone to a nursing home, but she returned him to health. How she does what she does, no one knows. Some claim she's a Witch. I will say that what Kaede does, is for the benefit of the common folk."

The shot went back to Randi.

"A barmaid, working to help support her family. That is, until a threat comes along to endanger that. Then,…" Randi gave a sad chuckle, "Then I truly pity whoever it is that endangers her family or her way of life. This is Randi McFarlan, for CBS news."

The shot went beck to a newsroom desk as the Inn exploded with cheering.

Kaede! You're world famous!" Angus cried happily.

Kaede sat back, arms over her chest. In a sarcastic tone she said, "Just what I always wanted."

Thankfully, after a week and a half or the excitement of their Kaede becoming famous, things quieted down and their lives got back to normal again. Nana and Mayu kept working at the Inn on the weekdays up to the dinner hour, but Kaede returned to doing the late afternoon and nights and filled in when Rachel needed someone.

Nana was happy everyone came home. She was also happy she could actually go on a date with Jeff and not have to worry about the inn. Saturday Jeff picked her up on his scooter and went to town for an afternoon out followed by dinner and a movie. Mayu grumpily conceded that the scooter only held two.

Nana had a fun day with Jeff. They walked through town and did some window shopping then stopped in the arcade where Jeff showed her how to play some of the games.

While Nana had gotten sick of takeout, to sit in a restaurant booth across the table from Jeff was really nice. Looking for something she hadn't had before, Jeff took her to the place that served international foods. It was a bit pricier, but it was for Nana.

Looking over the menu that had pictures of the meals available, Nana frowned. "Hey Jeff, this says Blackened Catfish, but it doan look burnt."

Jeff chuckled. "I think it's because the spices on it make it darker. Look at the description, it's got Cajun spices on it. It's a dish from the southern US."

"It looks good, Nana wants to try it!" Nana beamed. Nana then looked at the door, she felt another Diclonius coming in. A young woman and a man, both dressed in nice sweaters and slacks came in. Their eyes immediately locked on Nana. Not knowing what else to do, Nana waved. They smiled and waved back, and came over.

Jeff looked to see who Nana was waving at. "Nana, you know them?"

"Nay, they're like Nana."

"Really?"

"Yup, our family ain't the only ones!" Nana said happily.

The couple came over and asked something. It was a language Nana didn't know. "Ah, Nana doan understand."

"Nana, they spoke French," Jeff told her.

In Japanese she asked, "Can you speak with Nana in this language?"

The couple looked at each other. The man said in halting English, "We are from France."

"I understood that!" Nana beamed. Jeff and the couple chuckled.

"You live here?" the man asked.

Nana nodded, "Nana does! This is Jeff, Nana's boyfriend. We live out of town, in the hills."

Seeing Nana was excited about seeing more of her race, Jeff asked, "Would you like to sit with us?" He moved over. Seeing this, Nana did also and patted the seat by her.

"Merci," the woman said and sat down by Nana. The man sat by Jeff.

"Mercy?" Nana asked, casting the woman a confused look.

They laughed again. Jeff explained. "Nana, in French 'merci' means thank you. It's the same as 'Gomenesai' in Japanese."

"She's sorry?" Nana asked.

"No, she thanked you," Jeff explained.

"That's Arigato," Jeff.

"oh."

"Still, Nana just learned a French word."

A waitress came and got all their orders. Although their conversation was stilted due to the language barriers, they did converse. Jeff and Nana let the couple know they were in high school. The couple had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon vacation to see some sites. One thing they were wanting to see was a complete castle, not ruins.

Through explaining and some hand gestures, Nana let them know she lived in a castle and after dinner she could take them there if they wanted. This pleased the couple. She learned the Man's name was 'Jock', but pronounced in an odd way with a 'z' sound. The woman was 'Annette', again, not pronounced quite right.

Diner came. Nana smiled at the look and smell of her Blackened Catfish. Gazing at her plate, she took a bite and her eyes went wide. Nana ate that bite and took another, then bounced up and down. "Sooo goood!" Nana cried, "Nana's mouth burns but … SOOO GOOOD!" She then took another forkfull and offered it to Jeff. "Jeff has to try this!"

At nearby tables a few people were chuckling at Nana's joy.

Jeff did. He chewed a few secons then grabbed his drink and downed half of it.

Seeing the French couple were grinning at her, Nana offered a forkful to Annette. She had the same reaction. Not long after she had it in her mouth, her eyes widened and she took a big gulp of her drink. Jock grinned at her. She said something to him. Jock chuckled. "Hot?" he asked Jeff.

"Yeah, but Nana doan seem ta care."

"Iron. Stomach," Jock offered.

"And mouth," Jeff agreed.

Nana was busy with the rest of her fish, taking one bite after another, her eyes tearing up as she ate. When the fish was gone, Nana let out a sigh. That was really good! She also liked the cream on the potatoes. It put out the fire in her mouth, mostly, but she still had some after burn left. That was fine with her, she could still taste it. Yum!

Instead of going to a movie, Jeff agree they should take the French couple up to the castle. Duncan could speak French, so he could talk to Jock and Annette easier. Jeff and Nana got on Jeff's scooter, Jock and Annette got in their small rented car. All the way up to the castle, Nana kept glancing back to be sure the couple were behind them and didn't get lost.

.

Nana ran in the front door as Jock and Annette were looking at the outside of the castle. "Grandpa Duncan! Are you here? Nana and Jeff found some French Diclonius, and it's hard to talk to them!" Nana yelled.

Inari came out of the kitchen, Duncan came out of from his office.

"They're right outside, they wanted to see a castle," Nana said, pointing.

Nana went back out with Duncan. She didn't understand what Grandpa Duncan was saying, but he rattled on in French well.

"Greetings, I'm Duncan McLeod, Nana said you wanted to see our home?"

"Yes, you have very exuberant daughter," Jacques told him. "I am Jacques Founier, this is my bride, Annette. You reconstructed this castle?"

Duncan shrugged. "We did some work in it, it's mostly original. It was the Clan Campbell stronghold back in the 1500's. It's the only intact clan stronghold left in all of Scotland." Noting Inari was now beside him, he added, "This is my lovely wife, Inari."

"Hello. Duncan your daughter and wife have such strange names. They are not English?" Annette asked.

"They are from Japan. Nana is my Granddaughter. Her mother, Kaede, is still at work," Duncan explained.

"You look so young for being grandparents," Jacques noted. "You age very well."

Duncan grinned, "Thank you. Would you like to come in and see the place?"

"Yes, please."

As least now, Duncan was able to translate back and forth. The Founiers were amazed that the kitchen was mostly original except for the refrigerator and a few small items here and there.

When they went for a tour, Nana agreed to watch the food as Inari went with Duncan and the Founeirs on the tour.

Walking along the second floor hallway, Jacques said, "I remember a Kaede in the news recently. Could your daughter be the same one?

"She is," Duncan said proudly. This made Annette frown. "She grew up hard," Duncan told them. I found her in an orphanage where she was being bullied because she had horns. I got her out of Japan, and people from their government kidnapped her and killed her human sister. It took a few years to find out where she was being kept and get her back. Even then, they came and tried again. Kaede is a good girl, but she's very defensive around anyone she doesn't know. Inari was held in that same place. She's never even had a life until she was thirty."

Jacques bore a grim face. "That is why we take pains to stay separate from others. Family and close friends are the only ones we let know who we are."

"Same here, normally. Kaede discovered what those aliens were doing. She felt she had to act to save people. She hates anyone who bullies or plays dirty tricks on people."

"She must be very strong," Annette said. "The news called her Death Wind."

"She is. She had to be to survive," Duncan replied.

"That's terrible!' Annette cried.

"Agreed," Duncan stated.

Inari tugged on Duncan's sleeve. He updated her on what they were talking about. Inari gave him her questions for the couple.

"I told Inari what we were talking about, and she asks if you'd like to stay for dinner."

Jacques nodded to Inari. "We thank you for the invitation but we just had a nice dinner with Jeff and Nana. I must ask, does Nana go to a school with human children?"

"She does. Kaede works at the local Inn. Everyone around knows of Kaede. They call her the Witch of the Clan McLeod. She had many human friends, and they hold a high respect for her." With a grin, he added, "Last year, the sport director wanted her to participate in the Highland Games so they would have better chance of winning. Kaede turned him down, she said it wouldn't be fair."

"She was correct," Jacques agreed.

"Would you like to stay for the night and meet Kaede?" Duncan asked. "Since that news broadcast, Rachel's been swamped with customers at the Inn. Many people recognized Rachel's place on the news. Kaede won't be home until late."

The couple looked at each other. "We wouldn't want to impose." Annette offered.

"No imposing and I'm sure Kaede would be happy to meet you. We keep a couple rooms made up and ready for guests. You won't have to get a hotel, either."

Annette looked around and said, "It would be a tale to tell that we got to stay in a real castle."

"Then stay the night," Duncan insisted. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Jacques grinned. "No, we weren't even sure what to come see, except for a few places."

"Then it's settled. After the tour, we'll show you where your rooms are." Duncan told them.

.

Luckily, Amanda came home just before dinner was ready. She was the other person in the house that could speak French fluently. Since Duncan had taken them though the inside, Amanda took them out to show them the peat bogs where they got peat from and the 'working' stone quarry they used to get stone for needed repairs. After showing them around much of the large property including the fruit trees and berry bush 'patches', it was getting dark. Amanda brought them back in to find Richie and Kouta home.

For the Founiers, this was much better that looking at old ruins. They got to not only see the castle itself, but what it took to live in a castle. Even the dungeon was intact, as was the lower store rooms, and the old weapons were still lined up on their racks. They did head off to bed in their own castle bedroom in a large poster bed and had a fireplace in their room. Plus, the tour and the room was free! Not to mention they had found a new family of elves they had never suspected were living in Scotland.

.

It was 4am by the time Kaede made it home. Kaede dragged herself in the back door and reached in with a mind had to slip the lock, then locked it behind her. Her feet were sore, her legs and back were sore and from just making her way home through the hills, her mind felt sore.

Knowing everyone else was asleep, she made her way quietly to her and Kouta's room, got her outer clothes off and flopped in bed in her underwear.

Kouta let out a yawn and asked, "Hard night?"

Kaede wiggled under the covers and cuddled up with him. "Aye. The Glen Finnen local dart tournament was bein held at the Inn. Eight games at once goin on til one in the morning, then the semi-finalists had ta duke it out until they had a winner. Jacob and Sean git ta go ta the regionals. Gotta say they are real good. Would give Angus a run fer his money even in his best days."

Kouta rubbed her back, which elicited a happy sigh from her. He unclasped her bra. "You doan need this," he said and helped her shrug out of it. He was planning to tell her about their guests, but as he rubbed her back again, she snored. Oh well, he'd tell her in the morning. He held her close and went back to sleep.

.

Sunday, no one was eager to get up in the morning. Inari got up as a matter of habit in her daily routine. She made some fresh baked raspberry muffins and put out juice for the snackers, usually Duncan and Roberta stumbled down, looking for something to eat first.

Inari had just pulled the trays of muffins out of the oven and got the oatmeal on to cook when Duncan came down. He wandered in and gave her a hug and a good morning kiss.

"Smells good." he said.

"Their just me muffins," Inari said coyly.

Duncan grinned and looked down. "Aye, and I love yer muffins."

Inari giggled. "No playin while I'm cookin."

"Darn," he grumbled playfully and kissed her again. "I'll get out table ware fer ya."

Kouta awoke to Kanae playing in her crib. He eased out from under Kaede's grasp and got up to tend to her.

"Da!" she cried and held her arms up.

"Morning, sweetie," he said quietly as he picked her up. He got her changed and dressed for the morning and took her down stairs with him so Kaede could sleep. She was still out hard. Going down the stairs, he could smell Inari's muffins. Kanae did too, she waved a hand at the dinning room. "Daaa!"

"Yes, sweetie we're going to eat Grammy's muffins, yay!' he said excitedly.

"A!" Kanae announced.

Slowly, the castle residents awoke and drifted down to the dining room.

Jacques and Annette woke up. Being newlyweds, they made out and got a tumble in, then spent a few more minutes enjoying each other before rising for the day.

At first when Annette woke up, she was confused and thought she was home. She could feel the presence of another Elf that felt like the town Elder. Someone powerful who'd lived a long time. When she realized she was in a castle in Scotland, she realized who she felt must be Kaede. Having their morning fun, she headed for one of the four bathrooms on this floor. The door opened on the one she was aiming for.

Kaede stumbled out, half awake. Bleary eyed, she noticed the strange woman who'd stopped and was looking at her. Not recognizing the woman or the man by her, she stopped and forced herself awake, Mind Hands poised to defend herself.

"Who are ya?" Kaede asked in a heavy tone.

The couple took a step back.

Thankfully, down the hall, Amanda saw this. "Kaede, they're guests!" she called. "They got here when you were at work!"

Kaede blinked and relaxed. Her Hands retracted. "Sorry. Welcome… I gotta git more sleep," she offered and wandered around them to go back in and flop down on the bed.

"She is very young to hold that much power," Jacques said quietly.

Annette nodded in agreement. "Quick to fight too," she noted. The stare Kaede had given them was not a kind one, and her Arms were the thickest she'd ever seen. She bet Kaede could reach out a good fifty meters, if not farther.

Amanda came down the hall towards them. "Kaede worked very late last night, into the early hours. Please excuse her, she didn't know you were here."

"It's fine," Jacques replied. "We'll meet her proper once she gets some rest." That was what he said. He refrained from thanking her for saving them. He and Annette would not have had a hope of stopping Kaede if she's used those powerful Arms of hers.

.

While the residents of the castle were sitting down to a breakfast of raspberry muffins and oatmeal with bits of apple, brown sugar and cinnamon, paparazzi in every country were searching bars for the one that Kaede worked at. Every woman who had pink hair was followed and asked what her name was. Seeing Mayu in the picture, many went looking in every bar in Japan and far eastern countries. Looking at a screen shot picture to try and match the one that was on the news. So far, for the vast search going on, not a one thought to go to Scotland. Only places that the photographers knew orientals were part of the population were searched.

.

To help conversing, Annette had an idea, and explained it to Duncan. He nodded and told Kaede. "Hon, in the town they are from, the elves there have a method of helping children with learning and speaking. They clasp ah, Mind Arms with the child, and when they speak, the child gets the meaning. Perhaps that might make it possible to talk to them easier?"

Kaede's face lit up. "Aye, let's git it a shot." She brought out a Mind Hand halfway between her and Annette. She nodded and pointed to her extended Hand.

Annette did the same and clasped Kaede's larger Hand.

"Wow, yer hands are really small," Kaede said.

Annette grinned. In French she said, "Yes, I haven't had to fight for most of my life. We grow grapes for wine for a living."

"I understood it!" Kaede said happily. "This is great! Mom, Nana, try it."

Annette only had two Arms. Nana was eager, so she clasped Nana's larger Arm also.

"Your family makes wine, that's good. Do you really stomp on the grapes with your bare feet?" Kaede asked.

Nana frowned. "Who'd want to drink stepped on grapes?"

Annette chuckled. "We use our Arms. It's much easier and cleaner. Plus now, there are presses that do that. Hardly anyone, except those wineries open to tourists, stomps on the grapes any more."

"So the newer wine doan have toe-jam in it?" Nana asked, which got Annette to chuckle again.

"Those who do, wash their feet before they get into the tub with the grapes," Annette told her.

"Nana wants to try."

"Some time, come visit. We would love to return the hospitality."

"I think we will. Course school's startin again soon, it'll have ta be next year," Kaede told her.

"Has your family always been here?" Annette asked.

"Nay, we came from Japan. Dad adopted me and brought me here. We lived in the US for a while, but those men from the facilities found us. We moved ta Scotland to make sure they didn't come after us again," Kaede said with a sight. "Truth is, this is our home now, an we love bein here." Kaede then said, "Speakin of that, there was a man here that came at fight Dad. He said something about Elves he met in the south of France, bout 600 years ago. They were yer ancestors?"

"Most likely, our family has been in the Rhone area for as long as anyone can remember," Annette said. She then asked, "If he was there 600 years ago, how did he meet yer dad?"

"Oh, he was like Dad, an immortal. They doan ever die lest another immortal takes their head." Kaede explained.

"Sound brutal," Annette said with a wince.

I'tis. I heard'em outside bangin swords tagether and went out an stopped'em. Punched a hole right though the guy. He still got up! Mom and me chased him away."

Annette looked at Duncan. "So that's why yer dad look so young, he don't age."

"Aye, I'm the same way now." Kaede said, which made Kouta look at her. She winced and said, "Sorry hon, haven't had a chance ta tell ya yet. I died in Mexico. Right after that, I woke up."

"YOU DIED?" Kouta, Nana and Mayu all cried at once.

"Aye, somethin exploded in the ceilin I was up against. Couldn't sense it comin. I woke up bein carried by aliens, so I kilt 'em. Their buddies too. I'm no worse fer the wear, just ripped me shirt all up."

"Are there other immortals?' Annette asked, amazed by this.

"Aye, but they kin tell ya if they want. They got problems too with bein accepted by normal humans, so we doan advertise it."

"Understood."

"There's one thing I gotta find out," Kaede said in a mussing tone. "Where this 'there can be only one', thing came from. Doan seen right … the way things are now. But that's somethin I gotta do some research on."

"No one knows, Kaede," Duncan told her.

"Aye Dad, and that's a problem, ain't it?"

"We should discuss that another time," Duncan said firmly.

"Aye Dad."

Kaede let Inari talk to Annette for a while. By now, all the bowls were empty an the muffins gone.

After breakfast, the Founiers got their things together. Duncan told them the easiest way to get to Loch Ness, their next stop, and suggested hotels along the way. This stop was completely worth it!


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Kaede called Joe Dawson. He answered the phone. Kaede said, "Hey Joe, it's Kaede. Gotta talk to ya. Where ya at?"

"Above the shop. Kaede, We're having a meeting now."

"Even better, got info for ya and some questions."

"All right, these are related to what we do?"

"Aye, rather not say it over the phone. See ya soon."

Joe heard Kaede hang up and frowned.

"Who was that, Joe?" Gary asked.

Joe had Gary, Amanda's watcher, Shirikawa, who was watching Kaede, Billy, who was watching Richie, and Greg, who was the regional director all in this meeting. He let out a huff. "That was Kaede, Duncan McLeod's adopted daughter. Said she has some news and questions for us."

Greg scowled at him. "Joe, we are not supposed to mix with immortals."

"Kaede's not an immortal. She's the horned girl Shirikawa watches. They have gone dark for a while. I'm sure she's coming to tell us what happened," Joe explained.

"Not too dark, Kaede's adventures of wiping out aliens was in the news," Shirikawa said.

"Yeah, now she's coming to tell us about it," Joe replied. "Hey, she was doing our job and can tell us what happened more than a news story can. Guys, this is history that we're recording. The more we know and chronicle, the better."

"Kaede is extremely dangerous," Greg said sternly.

"Yeah, so don't piss her off," Joe replied. "Better get your recorders ready."

They finished up their normal business, then the door burst open. Kaede came in with a "Hey, Joe," and walked over to sit beside him. "Ya know Duncan, Amanda and Kasandra came wit me on that alien stomping trip."

"Kassandra too?" Greg asked.

"Aye! I'll tell ya all about it, BUT I want one question answered. Deal?" she asked.

I take it this is a long story?" Gary asked.

"Yup, so we got a deal?" Kaede prodded.

They all looked at Greg. He let out a huff and said, "Deal. What's your question?"

Leaning forward, Kaede asked, "I hear from Duncan, and all of'em that there can be only one. Where did that come from? Who was it that said there can be only one Immortal?"

Joe shrugged. "We don't know."

"All we know is they fight to the death in one-on-one duels." Greg said. "They have for centuries."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "I know that much! I asked Kassandra, an she doan know. She didn hear bout it til around the year 500 AD, so someone had to have said it."

"You know Kassandra. How old is she?" Greg asked.

"Dunno fer sure. Pretty old, I kin tell ya that. Bout the same age as Methos, I guess," Kaede replied.

The group eyed her. "You know Methos? The oldest immortal?" Greg asked, eyeing her.

"Aye, seen him around. Think he'd know where it came from?" she asked.

"What, you're going to go ask him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, if ya doan know, maybe he does."

"Can you give us his description?" Greg asked.

"Nay, promised I wouldn't," Kaede said firmly.

"Kaede," Joe offered, "We can look through the chronicles, but I can't promise anything. Since Kassandra heard about it around the year 500 that will give us a starting point."

Kaede nodded. "Thank ya, Joe."

"So tell us, what did you do to get such coverage on TV?" Joe asked.

Kaede said, "Here it is. First off I went cause I found out about those villages all dying out suddenly, and the government knew whatever it was, was coming from Los Hablos in Mexico, but anyone sent there wasn't heard from again…."

Kaede went on with he story as they listened intently Right up to the part where she had pinned herself against the basement ceiling and it exploded.

".. It surprised me, I fell and couldn't feel nothing from me shoulders down. I passed out, though I was dyin, but I woke up with these two aliens carrying me…"

"Hold on," Gary said. "You couldn't feel anything from your shoulders down after the explosion that drove you to the floor?"

"Nay. An I got really dizzy fore I passed out. OK, I did feel something go deep in my chest, it hurt real bad. I passed out fore I could do anything…"

"Kaede," Joe asked, "Did you die?"

Kaede shrugged. "Dad says I did, but I woke back up and kilt the aliens…"

"You're an immortal too!" Greg stated.

Kaede winced. "Aye, maybe."

"THAT's why you want to know where this, there can be only one' thing started!" Gary said triumphantly.

Kaede let out a sigh. "Aye. Look, I ain't gonna kill Richie or Amanda or Kassandra, they're me friends. I certainly ain't gonna kill me own Dad! There will never be only one. Since there wont, then I gotta find out why someone said that ta begin with. There's others out there lopping each other's heads off fer no good reason that I kin see."

"You shouldn't be here," Greg said firmly.

"Well, I am. Ya wanna hear the rest of what we did or not?" Kaede asked him.

"Yeah, Kaede, we do," Joe said. "We record history. No one ever just came to us to fill us in on details."

Kaede shrugged. "Maybe ya should be glad I am?" she asked.

Joe chuckled, "Yeah, Kaede, we are. So, let's hear the rest of it."

.

In Japan, Yuka was in a dark booth, waiting for her customer when she saw Randi's news broadcast. "So now she's got herself attention," she growled. "That pink hired bitch wrecked my life and made herself famous by murdering. Most folks go to jail for that."

The man in the next booth peeked his head around the corner. "Miss, you know this Kaede?" he asked.

"Too well," she replied with a snort.

The man slid over onto her booth. "Do you know where we can find her?" he asked eagerly.

Yuka eyed the man with the camera. His head seemed a bit large. "You got cash? You're never going to find her on your own."

"How much?" he asked.

In a purr, Yuka said, "How much do you have?"

The man pulled out 12000 yen. "Come with me, Take this now and we'll give you however much you want."

Yuka shook her head. "That much won't even get you laid. Come back when you have ten times that much, and I might go with you."

"We'll give you millions, but I can't to it here." he told her.

"Money talks."

He frowned at her. "Miss, I am giving you a chance to be rich."

"I don't work for promises." Yuka said and waved a dismissive hand at him. She then felt something poke her side. It was silenced pistol.

"You will come, or your dead body will be found," he said in a hard tone. "Come out slow and walk to the back."

Yuka got up. Seeing her pimp eye her, she looked back at the hand the man was holding the gun in, and signaled the sign for help. He got up as two others did.

"Move," the man with the gun stated.

Yuka walked slow. The one behind her had her out the rear entrance. She just stumbled out into the alley and the gunman got cracked in the head. He tumbled down by her, out. Her pimp looked and him then looked closer. "Hiromasa, go get a cop, quick!"

"That guy threatened me with a gun!" Yuka stated and backed to the other side of the alley.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where Kaede was, that Kaede that killed all those aliens."

"Maybe this is why," her pimp said, then took a knife and cut the small split in his hair open farther to reveal an underlying skin that had dark scales on it. "We got ourselves an alien here."

The police came, Yuka and her protectors told them what happened. The alien was searched, cuffed and taken away.

Yuka had thought that would be the end of it when she gave her statement. It wasn't. She was held up until a bespectacled man in a dark blue suit arrived. He offered her a smile and asked, "Where is this Kaede?"

Yuka got a funny feeling from him. "Last I knew, Africa," she said.

"That was the last anyone knew. Do you have further information?"

"no."

He nodded and went back out to join the police by the military ambulance that took the alien away.

Yuka went up to her pimp and hooked his arm. "Something strange is going on," she said quietly.

"It is. Yuka, you're off the street. I'll send Junso with you to go pack your bags. You're going to stay at my place for a while."

"I can't work?" she asked.

"No, that thing tied you to that Kaede. I doubt he was alone. I'll contact our boss, see what he thinks we should do. You're leaving Kamakura, Yuka."

.

The news of an alien in Japan trying to kidnap a woman made it to the UN in record time. The security council had been hearing the aliens talk about peace and their need for food. Upon hearing aliens still had agents on the ground on Earth, made their promises of peace questionable and their statement they had removed all their agents on Earth a lie. Russia and the US each quietly re-targeted an ICBM for the moon. The next message the UN sent was a demand. Remove all your people from the Earth, or there will be no negotiations.

.

Inari was finishing up the lunch dishes and got a call. "McLeod residence," she said.

"This is Danny McKean, Talent scout. Is Inari McLeod there?"

"I'm Inari. Ya said yer who?"

"Ya don't remember me? You did that song, and came down and sang in my studio?"

Inari remembered that time, the same day they found out Mayu had been kidnapped. "Aye, now ya mention it. The day started great, then went downhill fast," she grumbled.

"I got a movie producer here. He's making a tear-jerker romantic movie and looking for something original for the title song. That song that was played for Kaede's wedding, do you know where it came from?"

"Kouta's music box. He got it in Japan when he was just a wee lad."

"Would you be willing to sing it?" Danny asked. This producer wants a song no one's heard before, and well, I know ya got the voice to sing an operatic piece. He gets his original song with a new singer not too many people have ever heard before. Oh, do you know the name of the song?"

Inari didn't so she said, "It's Kaede's wedding song."

"That's perfect!" he cried, making Inari move the phone away from her ear. "Mrs. McLeod, please, I'm begging you to come sing that here!"

"I'll have ta talk ta Kaede first. That song is special at her and Kouta."

"Then please do. Mrs. McLeod, it is very important we do this."

Inari could tell for him it was important. "I'll let ya know after I talk wit'em."

"Right, let me know as soon as you to. Bye for now!" he said eagerly.

Inari hung the phone up. She just hoped singing again would not be followed by another disaster.

.

Right after he got off the phone with Inari, he called the producer back. "Mr. Collin, I have got THE perfect singer AND song for you. Only heard it once, it's beautiful, a real tear jerker all by itself. Kaede's wedding song."

"Kaede. Are you talking the Kaede that destroyed the alien bases when no one else could touch them?"

"It very one! I was at her wedding and I tell you, I think this song will be perfect for your movie. It's sung in Latin, so I'll get a translation if you want."

"Who's the singer?"

"Well, I just asked Inari McLeod to sing it. She has a great voice and she's Kaede's mother."

"Mr. McKean, I don't care what it costs, get me a copy of Mrs. McLeod singing that song!"

"You got it, Mr. Collin."

.

Right after Mr. Collin got off the phone with Danny, he called another number. "We have something. A talent scout in Glen Finnen, Scotland is arraigning to have Kaede's mother come sing for him … No, I don't know the day … Yes, his shop is in the town … Just keep in mind, this woman is most likely like Kaede … Right, not my problem. I get the other half now? … Been good doing business with ya."

.

School was just around the corner. Kaede took Nana and Mayu shopping. First was new clothes for school, then school supplies. Loaded down with bags, they headed back to the new Land Rover Kaede bought last week. Their old ones were not in the best of shape any more, and now they could afford new. Kaede did invest most of her share of the money from the 'alien adventure' with Dad, but kept a couple hundred thousand pounds to buy a few things.

Loading their haul in the back Jeff called out. "Nana, Mayu, hi!"

Jeff and his sister Claire were here with their mother shopping also.

"Hi Jeff!" Nana and Mayu chorused. "Come on up later, see what we got fer new clothes!" Nana added.

Mrs. Cowell rolled her eyes as did Kaede. "Girls, ya haven't got nothing spectacular," Kaede reminded them.

"No, but we got nice clothes and I want Jeff ta be the first at see'em," Nana announced.

Casting a crooked grin at Nana, Kaede asked, "Sure it's not what's under'em that ya want Jeff ta see?"

"MOM!" Nana cried and flushed.

"None-a-that lest yer married," Mrs. Cowell said firmly.

"Aye, no fashion shows," Kaede agreed. "If yer lookin at just spend time wit Jeff, ask'im up fer dinner."

Nana huffed and asked Jeff, "Kin ya come fer dinner?"

Kaede added, "Yer whole family's welcome ta come."

"Thank ya Kaede. Say tomorra night?" Mrs. Cowell asked.

"Aye, see ya then," Kaede agreed.

.

Yuka and her pimp Akira stood in the warehouse in front of his boss, Mr. Hashimoto. The older man offered Akira a brief smile. "Akira, you do very well, I consider you almost as my own son. You normally don't have any trouble and you take care of your girls. So tell me, why does a man coming after one of your tarts, concern me?"

Akira bowed "Mr. Hashimoto, it seems people are looking for this Kaede that was in the news. Yuka here, knows her. An alien came after her. We took care of it, the police have him. I highly doubt he was alone. I fear for Yuka's safety. I would like to transfer her to Tokyo before they try to take her again."

Mr. Hashimoto nodded. "Yes, you hold loyalty to the ones under you. That is honorable. Yuka, this thing, what did he demand?"

"He wanted to promise me money after I told him what I know. He offered only a pittance and a promise. We deal in hard cash only. He the put a gun to my side and was going to take me someplace."

"I see," Mr. Hashimoto said slowly. "You did not call Akria over as soon as he offered cash for information?"

"I did not feel the need," Yuka stated.

Mr. Hashimoto let out a sigh and softly said, "It is not your place to decide things of that nature. You deal in clients and keeping them happy. That is all. Any financial dealings are Akira's job. Did you know many people go out into a forest and hang themselves? Such a waste, many are pretty girls who have great potential. Do not become another statistic, Yuka, dear." He then looked at Akira and said, "I will take Yuka off your hands. She has very valuable information that will be used accordingly."

Noting the threat his boss gave, Akira said, "Yuka is a fine worker, please treat her well."

"As well as she deserves," Mr. Hashimoto replied. "And, Akira, I would expect you to handle a matter like this if it ever comes up again."

Akira bowed deeply. "Yes, Sir," he said. He had been so concerned about Yuka, he hadn't thought about the money that could have been made. A very big mistake. "It will not happen again, I swear."

Yuka was taken to a room and sat down. The interrogating began, Mr. Hashimoto wanted to know everything about Kaede that she knew. Every last detail. Yuka felt foolish now, chasing after Kouta. He was only a poor boy who had been seduced by the devil herself. She was more than happy to tell Mr. Hashimoto everything he wanted to know.

"Should I take you to their castle?" Yuka asked, hoping Mr. Hashimoto was going to do something to that pink haired freak.

Mr. Hashimoto offered her a gentle smile. "You truly do not understand our best interests," he told her. "You work with your body, not your mind. Your looks determine your worth. If you go there and this Kaede marks you up or badly injures you, you become worthless. That will not make us any money, but detract from our potential. For the moment, you will stay here where I assign you out of sight from all but our most trusted clients."

He then looked at the man by the door and said, "Take her to the play room and get her settled with what she needs. Her pay depends upon her performance."

Mr. Muscle at the door motioned for Yuka to follow. She did, down a stairway and though a basement. Walking a short ways, he led her to a room with a deep red door strapped in what looked like iron. He motioned her in first. When Yuka saw the frames and chains, with more chains on the wall, she stopped. He pushed her in and shut the door behind them.

"Mr. Hashimoto had decided you need a reward," the man stated. "This is where women make the most money per client. Just to get into this room your share of the client's cost will be 20,000 yen. What he has planned for you, will be negotiated ahead of time. The rougher he wants to play, the bigger your take."

"Rough, as in, hitting me?" Yuka asked weakly.

"Each slap or hit the client deals, he is charged for. If he chooses to use a flail or whip, That costs him big. It is understood that no permanent damage may be caused, and care to ensure no needles or skewers may go in anywhere you cannot easily heal," the man explained.

Yuka swallowed hard.

"Most girls make enough to retire comfortably within four years," the man told her. "Act like your clients wants you to, and give them a good performance and you too can retire in just a few years."

"But … I don't want this job," Yuka said, envisioning herself chained to the wall bleeding with who knew what stuck in her.

"You have been selected for it," The man said firmly. "It is very unwise to turn down such a lucrative job. Before each client arrives, I will inform you of what you will be wearing, and if you will be frightened, submissive or eager to receive your attention. As always, pleasing the client is of vital importance. Your personal room is this one," he said and opened a panel showing a naked, bound woman.

Yuka went in to see a decent bedroom and bathroom area with a small kitchenette. She sat down feeling numb. For the first time, she was regretting what she had gotten herself into.

.

Relaxing with Duncan in a large chair by the fireplace, Inari told him about the offer to sing Kaede's wedding song for a movie. She noted he listened with a frown.

"Ya told him it was her wedding song?" he asked.

"Aye, I didn know what else to call it."

"The song is Lilium, it came from Kouta's music box. It's an Itallian song, apparently pretty old," Duncan explained. "What worries me is he's askin this right after Kaede was on the news."

"That's why I didn accept right away," Inari replied. "Do ya think it's safe ta do it?"

"Things are changing," Duncan told her. "With Kaede on the news, I'm sure many are looking for her just to see her. More will be looking for her for more than just ta see where she is. I doan want anyone else ending up kidnapped. I doan think Mayu would survive it."

"Aye," Inari said softly. "Yer sayin we might have ta move."

"Aye,"

Inari buried herself in Duncan's embrace. "If we must go, where do we go? Think the elves in the South of France will let us go there?"

"Nay, that would be puttin them in danger," Duncan said with a sad chuckle. "Places in the world we kin hide are gettin smaller. It can't be anywhere we'll be found. My island will work fer a while, but that will be temporary."

"We doan go lest we got nay other choice," Inari stated.

"Aye. But if we gotta, we'll need ta go fast."

.

Getting home with the girls, Inari and Duncan talked about the world-wide hunt for Kaede with her.

"We're pretty remote here," Kaede said.

"We are," Duncan agreed. "Your mom got asked ta sing a song for a movie by a local talent scout. Whether he knows it of not, I'm sure whoever did the askin was lookin for ya. I'd have ya and Kouta go spend some time on the barge in Paris, but if they've connected ya to me, that might not be safe."

Kaede bit her lip and said, "Think I should stay home?"

"I doan know if that'll be enough," Duncan said honestly.

"Maybe we should try that fore we talk about movin," Inari suggested. "Keep Kaede out a sight for a while. I doubt anyone around will tell where she lives."

Duncan pondered that. "We kin tell'em Kouta and Kaede moved, but what about Nana and Mayu. They're going ta school."

"We kin say Kaede's not here. Let'em go on searchin." Inari offered.

Kaede scrubbed her head in frustration. "Hokay, Mom, Dad, no one's come here yet. If I see anyone suspicious at the Inn, I'll let everyone know I'm quittin and movin back to the US. I'll even book a flight out."

Duncan cast her a brief smile. He knew how tenacious people could be when looking for someone. Especially if they were serious about it. "We'll see what happens," he told her.

Nothing happened in the next couple days. Kaede went to work, the Cowells came for dinner and everyone had a good time, especially Jeff, Nana and Mayu. Although they tried, an adult was always nearby to ensure they weren't off by themselves. Kaede even reminded Nana she could get pregnant now and they were still in school. The days of happy, carefree romps were over.

.

Friday, Doogal reported a man had come into town, asking about Kaede. Doogal denied knowing anything about her, as several people did.

"I pointed them to Dunoon ta try there," Doogal told Kaede and Rachel.

"Thank ya Doogal," Kaede told him.

"Doan worry, Lass. We'll keep strangers away from ya," he assured her.

Saturday, it was a Japanese man coming in, looking for Kaede. Nana was serving and knew not to say anything.

"Please, I'm related to Kaede," he begged. To Rachel, she held out a wad of pounds. "I'll pay ya."

"She ain't here. Now, order or be on yer way," Rachel told him firmly.

Fred, a strapping man from his farm work stood up and said, "Lad, quit botherin Rachel. Do ya gotta be shown the door, or kin ya find it by yerself?"

The man turned and left.

Later during the evening hours, Connor showed up. He complimented Rachel on her looks as 'the prettiest bar owner' he'd ever seen and ordered a meal.

"What kin I git ya uncle Connor?" Kaede asked.

"Fish and chips with extra salt and vinegar, and ale, and fer you to stop getting in the news," he said firmly.

"Ah, yeah, I kin do that," Kaede replied sheepishly.

"Everyone who's not denyin they know ya, is lookin for ya. Be careful," he said firmly.

Kaede nodded. "I'll git yer order."

"Hey, Connor!" Angus said, waving a hand. "Ya stayin fer a while this time?"

Connor grinned. "Til dinner's over, at least. How ya been doin, Angus?"

Angus got up and went over to Connor's table. "Not as well as you, Lad. Had a bad time a while back, Kaede fixed me up though. She a lass we wanna keep round here. If those nosy people find her, We're afraid she'll light outta here."

"She may have to."

"Aye, an it'd be a cryin shame too," Angus agreed.

"Things always change, ya know that," Connor told him. "The world moves on, an so do people."

Angus chuckled darkly. "Aye. Doan havfta like it." In a lighter tone, he asked, "So, what ya up to now?"

"Nothing special. Some investing, some traveling. How about you, besides being an old codger?" Connor asked with a grin.

Angus waved a finger at him. "Yer older'n me Ya just age better!"

Connor chuckled. "I thought you'd be off watching the dart regionals."

"Nay any more," Angus said in a dull tone. "Nowadays me life's doctors and the youngins watchin over me." In a more serious tone, Angus asked, "Will ya help Duncan watch over Kaede? Got a feelin something bad's commin her way."

"Aye, always," Connor assured him.

Kaede returned with Connor's order. "Here ya go Uncle Connor. Anythin else ya want, just give a holler. Ever git a girlfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Kaede," he assured her.

"I got one fer ya," she coaxed. "Even made her clean up her act."

"Ya doan haveta do that. I'm fine," he said again.

"Sure?"

"Ya gonna stay and pester me?" he asked.

"Do ya wanna know who?" she prodded.

Connor let out a sigh. "Ok, who?"

"Amanda. Ya got a lot in common."

Connor chuckled. "Nay, Lass. I doan do second story work. Sides, Amanda's in love with Duncan."

"Nay. She's just investin with him," Kaede replied.

Connor shooed her off with, "We'll talk on the way home. I'm givin ya a ride."

The way he said it, Kaede was sure there was a reason he was giving her a ride home. "Aye, thank ya."

Kaede kept serving and noticed Connor stayed after his dinner. Even Angus headed home with Fred. Since no dart games were going on, Rachel closed down at one. Kaede cleaned up then changed and got in Connor's two seater for the ride home.

Leaving the Inn, Connor glanced at Kaede and said, "Yer an immortal now."

"Aye. It happened In Mexico. I got blown up from behind didn feel it comin, it happened right behind me." She let out a huff and added, "Dad told me all bout the rules on fightin other immortals. Always introduce yerself, every fight has ta be one on one, and ya kin never fight on holy ground."

"All that's true," Connor agreed. "There's other things ya need to think about," he said firmly. "Yer gonna live forever, lest someone takes yer head."

"Aye."

"Yer family aint," he said firmly.

"Doan wanna think about that," Kaede grumbled.

"I didn't either, being young," Connor admitted. "Ramirez told me it was best to leave Heather. Let her find someone who could give her children, live and grow old with. To save me the pain or having to watch her grow old and die. I didn't listen."

"Heather was your wife."

"She was. I met her when we were both young. I stayed with her right up until the day she died. Ya doan know how hard that was ta see her go," Connor said sadly. "I still light a candle for her on her birthday."

"Ya still miss her," Kaede said softly.

"I always will. Kaede, the longer you stay with Kouta, the harder it will be to let him go."

"I'm nay leavin Kouta," Kaede said firmly.

"Of course not. But when the time comes, he'll be leaving you," Connor replied. "Duncan has learned to deal with the pain when a lover dies. Me, doing it once was hard enough. I never wanna … feel that agony, that guilt again."

"Guilt?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, of living on. Of having to bury the ones you cherished most."

Kaede stared at Connor. "You're not just talking about Kouta."

"Your mom, Nana, Mayu, even little Kanae that you brought into this world. Eventually, they are all going to die, Kaede. The only ones you know now that will live on with you are me, Duncan, Amanda and Kassandra. It's a harsh truth, but one you need to realize. I only hope you can take that grief. I must sound morbid bringing this up, but you will need to prepare yourself for it when the time comes."

Kaede folded her arms over her chest and turned her stare out the windshield. "Never though about it like that. Being Immortal, I mean."

"Many doan't. I've seen some go insane with grief."

"Is that why you left Rachel Ellinstein?"

Connor nodded. "I raised her from a little girl. She was like a daughter to me. I watched her grow into a woman. A very fine woman. I do not want to watch her die."

Kaede thought for a moment, then said, "I think we owe it to them."

"What?"

"Think about it," Kaede said. "Yer there for their entire life, then if ya go away, it will break their heart. I talked ta Rachel. She misses ya and all we talked about was you. Uncle Connor, Rachel loves you. If you've been there most of her life, ya shouldn't deny her yer love when she's old and ready to die. You are the one person she sorely misses. She will die whether yer there or not, and if yer there, that will give her some comfort! Aye, it'll be hard. I ain't sayin it won't. Ya can't just abandon someone ya love like that. Ya didn abandon Heather, did ya?"

"No, and watching her die just about killed me," Connor replied in a hard tone.

"But I'm sure it gave her comfort knowing ya were there," Kaede countered.

"We'll see how ya feel when it happens to you," Connor stated.

"It'll be devastated," Kaede admitted. "But I won't allow Kouta, or anyone I love ta die alone. It hurts just thinking about it, but ya doan abandon family!"

Connor swallowed. "Kaede…" he began.

Again Kaede stated, "Ya doan abandon family, Uncle Connor!"

"Duncan taught ya that," Connor said with a smirk.

"Aye! An he lives up to it. He shoulda abandoned me, more than once. He didn. Uncle Connor, ya can't stop feeling cause one day the one ya love will die. Cherish them while ya can. Remember them fondly when they go. That's all we kin do for'em."

Connor was silent for moment, then grew a grin and said, "Ya are Duncan's daughter."

"Aye, and damn proud of it too," Kaede replied firmly.

.

A week later, Rachel Ellenstien was in the sun room, watching a youth group put on a show for the residents. It was a cloudy afternoon that reminded her of the night Connor went down on the elevator, the last time she ever saw him. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone nearby until they sat beside her.

"Are they any good?" a voice from the past asked.

Rachel looked, and thought she was dreaming. "Connor?" she asked weakly.

"Aye, Rachel, Sorry I've been away so long," he offered.

Rachel reached out and gripped his hand tight. He was real. "Connor," she said again and tried to sit up farther.

Connor bent over and hugged her.

Rachel cried in joy, hugging her father.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

In Japan, Yuka lay on her bed trying not to move. She was sore. Somehow, the million yen she'd been credited with didn't matter when her skin was red from being beaten and the blackened eye she got from that last guy pulsed with soreness. She smelled, but didn't even want to get up to go take a shower. From her first customer, she knew that the small cuts she had were going to sting when the water hit them.

The door opened. Mr. Muscle came in. "The boss wants to see you," he said.

"I hurt too much to get up. That last guy really beat me!" Yuka cried weakly.

"That black eye also earned you three hundred thousand yen," Mr. Muscle replied. "The rib shots you took also earned you another forty two hundred. Need help getting up?" he asked and walked up beside the bed.

Yuka leaned up and held her hand out. He pulled her to her feet. Yuka yelped out but stood, still in her barely there outfit she'd been knocked out in.

He helped her shuffle out of the play room and down the hall. Thankfully, Mr. Hashimoto had come down to see her and met her in the hallway. He looked her over and said, "It appears we didn't charge our client enough. You deserve a break anyway, so I have a different job for you. It seems our client went to Scotland and cannot find this Kaede he is so desperately seeking. You will go and show him personally where she is."

"I can barely walk," Yuka replied, eyeing him.

"Some medicine will cure your ills." he replied. "You will be taken to our doctor, given appropriate clothing, then sent to Scotland with Mr. Yamada here. You will meet with our client who is waiting for us to show him where he needs to go. Our honor depends upon him finding what he is looking for. Mr. Yamada, see to her."

Mr. Muscle bowed. "We shall start immediately." He steered Yuka in the other direction and said, "Come."

The white powder Yuka was given to snort up her nose did remove much of the pain and gave Yuka a pleasant feeling. It took her a few minutes to realize it was coke. She was even able to shower and not wince in pain. Dressed in conservative clothes, and a pair of oversized sunglasses, Mr. Yamada took her out and drove to the airport.

.

Due to the fact Kaede was being looked for, Rachel got other girls to take over Kaede's schedule. Christi was just out of high school and needed a job, she was happy to get the position.

Kaede was glad to spend much more time at home and with baby Kanae. She hadn't even realize Kanae was crawling now. When did that happen? Instead of at the inn, Kaede enjoyed spending time in the baby room, a room on the first floor that was previously unused. It had been 'baby proofed', there was nothing on the floor Kanae could hurt herself with, and a thick rug had been laid down. Baby toys were scattered in the room.

Kaede no longer had to collect Kanae to feed her. Kanae would come over to her when she was hungry, wet or just wanted attention. Seeing her little girl like this, it was very hard to imagine Kanae would ever grow old. She couldn't even see Kouta growing old. He was a solid, strapping man in full health.

She wanted time to just stop. Nana and Mayu to stay in school, and everyone remain like they were. That wasn't going to happen, though. Eventually, what she'd talked about with Connor would come to be. Her family would get older, she wouldn't. Another thought came into her head.

Connor said Amanda was in love with Duncan. Most of what she had seen, Amanda just like to use Duncan as a shield when she got in trouble. Then again, it was Amanda who had come to get her out of that facility. Amanda also liked to hang around a lot. Of course she always had a reason to. Even after Kaede buried Amanda in the ground, which had to be frightening, Amanda still came back to invest with Duncan. As Kaede thought about it, Amanda should have ran away from them and stayed away. Was Connor right?

Right then, Amanda came in the room. Beaming a smile, she asked, "How are you doing, getting kicked out of the inn?"

Kaede chuckled. "I'm gittin more time at spend wit Kanae, and seein she's growing."

Coming over, Amanda sat down by her. "So, it's a good thing then?"

"Aye. I've had me fill of running around fer a bit. I doan want Kanae ta see me as a mother just in name."

"Give it fifteen, twenty years, and it will all blow over. Mortals have a short memory," Amanda assured her.

Kaede chuckled. "I'm only 20, or is it 21 now?" she pondered in a musing tone. "That's another whole lifetime fer me."

"At the moment. As time goes on, you'll see twenty years as just a long day," Amanda said with a grin. "You'll be looking at Kanae there as a full grown woman, and wondering where the time went."

"Kin I ask ya a question? Do ya love Dad?" Kaede asked.

Amanda eyed Kaede briefly then said, "What we have is not … mortal love. We've been on and off for centuries, Kaede. If Duncan's in trouble, of course, I do everything I can to help him. As soon as I heard his last human lover died, I sought him out. I knew he was going to be in pain after she was shot and killed. When found out he'd adopted two kids, yes, I came to do what I could to help." With a gin, she added, "That didn't turn out like I'd expected." Shaking her head, she added, "We've tried to figure out what it is we have. The best we came to is close friends. I know I can always count on Duncan to help me, and I will always help him. Yes, sometimes we spend a couple years together, but we never last like that."

"So your…"

"Call it friends with occasional benefits."

"It doesn't bother you then that Dad's with Mom now?" Kaede asked.

"Why should it? He's happy, she's happy. I hope Inari is with Duncan for a long time," Amanda told her.

"You're more like brother and sister then," Kaede concluded.

Amanda laughed. "If that's true, we've been bad," she chuckled.

Kaede held up a hand, "Nay details please."

Kanae crawled up on Kaede's lap and grabbed at her shirt. Kaede opened her shirt up. Kanae sat up in her lap and found a nipple to drink from.

Watching, Amanda said, "You know Kaede, you are the only immortal I have ever seen that is capable of having a child."

"That was before the whatever it was, drove me to the floor in Mexico," Kaede reminded her.

"No, I'm talking at all. Even those men and women who didn't become immortal until later in life, never had children. We aren't capable of having children," Amanda explained. "That makes you an oddity. Then again, there's not much about you that's normal."

"Do ya think maybe Mom, or Kanae here might be?" Kaede asked.

Watching Kanae happily feed on Kaede's breast, she said, "I haven't felt anything from them. Now you, the moment I saw you I knew you were something special. Seeing you do some of the things you do, Duncan wasn't sure what he was feeling from you."

Remembering back when she first met Dad in her room at the orphanage, Kaede said, "When I first met Dad, he said I was special. At the time, everyone else was calling me names. Back then I was … angry."

Amanda offered her a weak smile and said, "I can imagine. Kaede, even though you buried me, I know you were doing what you thought was right. Yes, When I was awake, I was terrified you weren't coming back and I was going to be there for a very long time. I guess I'm sayin that … I do need some guidance? Duncan has been trying for a very long time, but you drove the point home very effectively. What I'm saying is I realize you were trying to help me."

"I was. Dad thinks much of ya, and gits real frustrated wit ya."

"Just be a little kinder to Kanae there," Amanda said with a smirk.

Kaede chuckled. "I ain't buryin her in a bog fer any reason."

.

Yuka had a horrible flight. Mr. Yamada kept feeding her coke, but sitting up in the small airline seats was becoming very uncomfortable. Luckily, she had enough for the flight. He did feed her all of it so it was gone by the time they landed.

The rental car was miserable for another reason. There was no more coke. As the effects wore off, Yuka's pains returned with a vengeance. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Even her clothes were causing stinging sensations. Every bump they hit on the road seemed to slam into her. All she could do was sit back and moan in pain.

"Please, I need more," Yuka pleaded.

"There is no more," Mr. Yamada said flatly.

.

It was a nice day out, so Kaede put Kanae in her carrying pouch and went out to the garden with Inari and helped collect vegetables with her Mind Hands, Kanae watched curiously.

"Mom, I think Kanae can see out Hands," Kaede noted. She waved one in front of Kanae. Kanae reached out with her visible arms and tried to grab it. When Kaede pulled it away from her, Kanae waved her arms and cried, "Daaa!"

Inari grinned. "Why couldn't she see them? Kanae is a Diclinous too."

Kaede frowned. "I think I like the term 'Elf' better."

"Then we're elves. The name doan matter, as long as we know who we are," Inari replied. "Wagons full, I'll take it down to the root cellar." Inari walked back towards the gate, the wagon following her.

Looking that way, Kaede noted two cars in the field, partway to the woods. She also noted a woman was leaning against one of the cars, puking. She quickly caught up with her mother. "Mom, take Kanae please."

Inari looked out at the driveway and took Kanae. "Aye, Ya doan want Kanae seein what's ta come," she agreed. Going into the gate, Inari shut it behind her.

Kaede jumped towards the cars. The second she did, men piled back in. One threw the woman in. They backed up.

Not fast enough. Kaede was over then by the time they turned around,. They hit the gas to find Kaede in front of them. A stiff mind hand to the fronts and the cars stopped with smashed grills.

"Ya kin come out, or I DRAG ya out!" Kaede roared.

The men got out. The ones in one car raised cameras an snapped pictures. Kaede crushed their cameras.

In the other car a man got out holding his hands in the air. She noted the woman didn't move from her slumped over position in her seat.

The man with his hands up spoke in Japanese. "We mean no harm," he offered.

"Too bad," Kaede retorted. "Who are ya and why ya here?"

"Just sight seeing," he said.

"What's her problem?" Kaede asked.

"Yuka's not feeling well."

Yuka. No, the woman didn't look much like Yuka. Kaede gabbed the man, lifted him over the car and set him down by the passenger door. "Get her out."

The man by the driver's door of the other car bolted.

 **SPLAT**

Mid step, his upped torso exploded. His remains fell to the ground, his head bounced a bit farther.

"No runnin!" Kaede announced. She pointed to the man with his hands up and told the passenger, "Go over by them. Now!" The man quickly moved like she told him.

It took both men to get the woman out of the car. Her sunglasses fell off, revealing a big black eye. The men were holding her up, she was limp and wore a tortured face. Looking at that face, Kaede recognized Yuka.

Japanese men, a beat up Yuka. Kaede got it, they had tortured Yuka to show them where she lived. "Like beating up women, huh?" Kaede asked in a growl.

"No! We…"

 **SPLAT SPLAT**

Yuka fell in a heap as the men beside her exploded and dropped. Yuka let out a weak moan of pain.

Kaede frowned. She had a mess to clean up and needed to get Yuka medical help. Damn. She lifted Yuka up and took her back to the castle. Going in, she called for Kassandra.

.

From helping him for the day, Duncan came home with Kouta to find a wrecked car in the driveway just beyond the woods. Blood splotches were also visible on the ground. Kouta stopped the truck.

"What happened here?" Kouta asked.

"We better go see," Duncan replied with a grunt.

Looking over the area, they saw Kaede bound towards them from the left. Landing near them, Kaede noted their face showed an explanation was in order. "Men in two cars came. They had beaten Yuka bad, she's bein cared for by Kassandra and Inari."

"The men?" Duncan asked.

"They beat Yuka within an inch of her life. I buried them and one car. I'll git the other one here outta yer way."

"Yuka's back?" Kouta asked.

"Aye, but not conscious. Like I said, hon, she was beaten bad."

Kouta let out a sigh. He and Duncan got back in the truck. Kaede picked the car up and walked away with it.

Kouta noted Duncan's deep frown. "Kaede did what she felt she had to do," he offered.

"I'm sure she did," Duncan replied.

.

Kaede had saved their passports, driver licenses and paperwork. Looking over them in his office, Duncan said, "One was a yakuza, the other two were free lance photographers called Paparazzi. With the shape Yuka is in, that Yakuza guy most likely did most of the beating. The other two just stood by and watched."

"Doan make'em innocent," Kaede stated.

"Not by any means," Duncan agreed. You buried them deep?"

"Aye."

Inari said, "Yuka has cracked ribs, lash marks all over her and besides a black eye, she had some minor brain damage. By the way she asked for coke, I think she's an addict too."

"Dare we take her to a hospital?" Kouta asked.

"Nay," Duncan said firmly. "If the yakuza are involved, there's more than just one around. Where is she?"

"Guest room, first floor in the back." Inari replied.

Duncan handed the men's paperwork to Kouta. "Go burn these up. Make sure every bit is turned into ash."

Kouta nodded and left.

"We should shut the gate and bar the doors tonight," Kaede said.

"We should look for another place to live," Duncan said firmly.

"Kaede got'em, and the one who told them where we are," Inari replied.

"They came to check out ta see if Yuka was lying to'em," Kaede added. "I think we're still safe, Dad."

"Well I doan," Duncan told her. "Who's to say they didn't tell someone where they were going?"

Amanda leaned on his desk. "Duncan, Yakuza are very closed mouth. They don't tell anyone who's not one of them, anything. Those paparazzi are the same. They get a lead, they clam up so no one else will get the pictures they got. Even if the Yakuza know we're somewhere around here, they will not share that information and they won't send others. They only prey on people, they don't go to war with someone who can fight back."

Duncan eyed her. "I hope you're right."

.

Yuka woke up in a big bed that had it's own roof. It was a four poster bed. Confused, she looked around and saw the walls were stone. Without asking, she knew Mr. Yamada was dead, most likely those cameramen along with him. She was back in the castle. The only think she couldn't figure out was why she was still alive. She was sure Kaede was going to kill her for betraying them.

It still hurt to move, but her ribs were wrapped up, so breathing was easier. There was a patch over her left eye. And she felt salve on her body. Contact with cloth no longer stung.

Why did they save her?

The door opened and the devil herself walked in with a tray of food and a mug.

"Kin ya sit up?" Kaede asked.

Yuka tried and winced. Her torso was sat up by nothing and pillows moved under her to hold her up. Kaede put the tray on her lap.

"They gave ya quite a workin over, huh?" she asked.

Yuka nodded.

Kaede drew a chair over to the bed and sat. "Ya know, Mayu feels betrayed by ya. Guess yer leaving ta be a whore didn turn out so well."

Yuka cringed. "Why don't you kill me?" she asked meekly.

"Same reason as always. Yer Kouta's cousin," Kaede stated. "We doan hurt family, an we doan abandon family. Perhaps ya should learn that lesson."

Yuka looked at her. Kaede looked sternly, but not like she was going to kill. "I can't … see the girls. Not like this. How are they?"

"In high school. They got a boyfriend, Jeff. Seems Mayu is scared ta see a lad on her own, so Nana is begrudgingly sharing Jeff wit her. Nana ain't the happiest, but knows Mayu needs some comfort and affection too. Far as grades, they're both doin well. Maybe this year they kin git in a school sports team. Last year they quit cause the teachers wouldn't let'em play with the lads."

Yuka grew a brief, tiny grin. Looking at her plate, Yuka said. "I believed you took everything from me and ruined my life. That's not quite true. Yes, you took Kouta, but I ruined my own life. Look at me, just a beat up, coke addicted whore."

"Can't argue wit ya," Kaede stated. "The thing is, ya kin always change. Ain't nothing sayin ya can't clean yerself up and be a decent person."

"That everyone will look down on," Yuka said with acid in her voice.

"Hey!" Kaede snapped, getting Yuka to look back at her again. "The only ones who know the truth, ain't sayin nothing! It's up ta you. Quit the drugs, stop selling yerself and go get a real job. Dad says everyone deserves second chance. Take this chance Yuka, clean yerself up and come back in the family. Climb outta the gutter. Ya kin do it if ya try. I'll help ya all I kin, but ya gotta want ta do it."

Getting up, Kaede said, "I got things at do, I'll be back fer yer tray in a while. Take some time an think about what ya wanna do."

Yuka watched Kaede leave then sipped the stew she brought. This was good. To her, it tasted like home which brought tears to her eyes. She also though much about what Kaede told her.

.

Kaede's contact Dave called. The aliens on the ground were collecting and turning themselves in. Apparently, they were serious about wanting help. Knowing Kaede could kick alien asses upside down and backwards, UN reps wanted her to come to the first Alien/human conference that was going to be held outside of London. Details of when and where were to follow.

Wonderful, now she was to make a semi-public appearance.

.

A point was made to not tell Nana or Mayu that Yuka was back. Kaede took Yuka's breakfast up to her after Nana and Mayu headed out for school. Getting home from school was no problem, the girls were busy with school work , sports and Jeff. Before the kids knew Yuka was back, Kaede wanted to be sure Yuka was going to clean herself up.

In a couple days, Yuka's eye was looking better and most of the skin damage was healing. Yuka still had a hard time with her ribs, but she wasn't moaning in pain any more. Kaede got another call from Dave to meet him at the Inn at 1 PM.

Going the overland route, Kaede bounced though the hills and arrived to walk around to the front of the Inn. She found Dave by his car outside.

"Good you could make it!" he beamed, and handed her a yellow folder. "North of London there is an old air base that hasn't been used since the cold war. That's where the meeting will be held, inside this middle hangar. Three days from now. The aliens are coming in their ship, and there will be very tight security," he told her. "Your pass into the area and a map of the place is inside."

Kaede took it and peeked in. "So, what do I do there?"

"Just be there and listen. I got a feeling the aliens are going to ask for your approval to allow them on Earth, if the agreement goes that way. The agreement for the meeting is also no aliens can be in human-skin. Scan everyone and be sure they are complying with this directive."

Kaede took the badge out and looked at it briefly. "I'll git me own way there. No targets this time?"

"Only if things go badly. We're trying for peace and cooperation. Everyone wants their tech, they want a good place to live."

"What happened to the place they came from?" Kaede asked.

"No one's brought it up." he said honestly.

"If no one else does, I will."

"I'll count on it. You better go, three guys with cameras are hanging out inside."

"Right," Kaede said and bounded back the way she came.

.

Looking for a way to get there and not be cornered by photographers, Kaede decided to braid her hair and take Richie's motorcycle. Richie told her he was going to ride along with her in case she got into trouble, and got Kaede her own motorcycle. She got a full dresser Honda.

Richie wasn't please he only had a day to show Kaede how to ride properly. Luckily, Kaede listened and learned fast. He insisted on taking the lead on their trip so Kaede could follow.

With her hair braided up and a shaded full face helmet and leather jacket on, no one would be recognizing her. Kaede noted Kouta wasn't pleased with her mode of transportation. He frowned at it.

"Kouta, I'll be fine," she assured him.

Richie clapped him on the shoulder. "Kouta, Kaede can ride, and I'll pick the routes. Don't sorry man! I'll bring her home safe."

Kouta only went up and hugged Kaede. They shared a kiss. With a smirk, he said, "In those riding leathers, you do look hot."

Beaming him a smile, she replied, "Be ready for a hot time when I git home."

With the saddle bags packed with her clothes Kaede mounted her new bike and hit the starter. With a wave, she motored out the gate following Richie.

Kaede had found riding a motorcycle was fun. It seemed they went a little faster than in a car. By the time they reached the highway, she was getting into a long ride.

.

 _She was back in the playroom again, and this time the man had paid to 'snuff ' her. She was jerking at the chains to try and free herself as he leered at her, coming closer and holding a big knife. The Boss in the background had gotten his money from the man and decided she was of no more use._

" _Help me!" Yuka cried as she desperately tried to escape. As the man got closer, she begged, "Please no, please don't kill me!"_

Jerking awake Yuka panted, her heart was going a kilometer a minute and she felt sweaty. She wasn't in the play room. She was in the large bed in her castle bedroom. Sweaty and having to pee, she got up. Walking was easier now, though she still ached to get a good sniff of coke. Not happening here in the McLeod castle. At least she could see out of both eyes now.

Out in the hallway she found a bathroom. The door opened before she got to it. A dark haired teenager came out in her nightgown. Yuka stopped in place as did the teenager as they stared at each other.

"Mayu?" Yuka asked.

"YUKA!" Mayu asked in a gasp. "What happened to you, WHY are ya here!" Mayu cried.

Yuka told her the only thing she could. "Kaede saved me," she said weakly.

Mayu backed away, then ran down to her room and shut the door.

Yuka went in did her business and washed her face. While doing this, she remembered the look of distaste from Mayu just before she fled, and burst out crying.

.

In the morning, Nana was shaken awake by Mayu. "Nana come on, we gotta get up!"

Bleary eyed from sleep, Nana looked up at Mayu. "Huh? Are we late? But, my alarm didn go off."

"Come on, we gotta get up and go!" Mayu insisted and hauled Nana up by the arm.

Nana pointed to her clock, "We still got a half hour…"

"No, now, come on!" Mayu insisted.

"OK, OK!" Nana cried and got up. Nana suffered through Mayu (who was already dressed for the day), pushing Nana to the bathroom, then returned with Nana's clothes to hurry her up in the shower.

"Mayu, Nana can dry herself," Nana complained as Mayu rubbed her with a towel in vigorous motions. Once dried, Mayu handed each piece of clothing to Nana to help hurry her along.

"Mayu, what's the rush?" Nana asked, confused by Mayu's behavior.

"Just hurry," Mayu said sternly.

Nana got dressed as fast as she could to please Mayu. Mayu did a quick toweling of Nana's hair then made it into a simple ponytail, swiping the brush through Nana's hair quickly.

"Ouch! Mayu, calm down, yer pullin Nana's hair!" Nana cried.

"Get yer books, let's go!" Mayu ordered.

Holding Nana by the hand, Mayu towed Nana down the stairs, their book bags loaded and hanging off their shoulders.

"Mayu, will you tell me why we're hurrying?" Nana asked in a plea.

"You don't want to know!' Mayu stated.

They got to the kitchen to see Inari had just started breakfast. Eyeing them, Inari said, "Yer up early."

"Aye, we gotta go," Mayu said firmly.

"Were you supposed to be ta school early taday?" Inari asked.

"Ah, yeah!" Mayu said. "I fergot to tell anyone."

"Kouta is outside getting ready to leave. Maybe you can catch him."

Mayu grabbed Nana's hand and fled for the door.

Outside, Kouta had checked the truck over and was about to climb into the cab.

"KOUTA!" Mayu yelled. "We need a ride to school!"

Kouta stopped and frowned at them. "This early?"

"Aye, please take us," Mayu begged.

"All right, climb in," Kouta replied in a huff.

On the way, Kouta asked, "What's the rush?"

"Nana has no idea," Nana said blankly.

"Mayu?"

Mayu went with what she told Inari. "We have ta be in school early, I fergot ta tell Nana."

"That's odd," Kouta replied. "So it's some kind of special event?"

"Aye!"

"You should tell people ahead of time, Mayu. Nana, you didn't know about this?"

"Nay Dad. Nana found out when Mayu was pulling Nana out of bed."

"Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Nay, and Nana's hungry."

"There was no time, Nana," Mayu insisted.

"There's a place up the way here that sells those breakfast sandwiches," Kouta said in a musing tone. "We got time to stop there?"

"Ahhh, we should," Mayu replied.

Kouta stopped and since Nana was by the passenger door, he gave her the money to go get them sandwiches and a drink. After Nana was out, Kouta looked at Mayu and asked, "So what's this really about?"

Mayu shifted in place and said, "Ya can't tell Nana," she said firmly.

"Fine. Tell me."

With an intent look, Mayu said, "I saw Yuka upstairs! She doesn't look good but she's back! I doan know how she got here, but Nana can't see her. Nana doan know what a whore Yuka's become!"

Kouta let out a long breath and grumbled, "Had to happen some time."

"Why is she back?" Mayu asked in a plea.

Kouta rubbed his face. "Mayu, some bad men beat Yuka bad and made her show them where we lived. Kaede took care of it, but Yuka needs help. Despite what she is, Mayu, Yuka is still my cousin, we have to help her."

Mayu sagged in place. "But, she left us to… Nana just can't see her, OK?"

"Eventually, everyone will. Mayu, for now, just know we would never let anything bad happen to you or Nana."

"Dad, I remember when me and Mom called Yuka one time. Yuka invited me and Nana to come be whores with her. Nana is so innocent, I doan want her to be guided into a life like that!"

"She won't be," Kouta said firmly. "I highly doubt neither of you will. If Yuka says anything like that, she will be out on her ear. OK?"

Mayu nodded.

Nana got back in and gave Mayu her a sandwich and drink.

"Ah, girls, I see you don't have lunches, did you being money for lunch?" Kouta asked.

The both stared at him. "Ahh, nay," Nana said.

Kouta gave them the money for lunch then drove them to the school that was empty. "Looks like you girls have a wait. The teachers aren't even here yet."

.

Their second day of travel was short. Richie rode to the intersection that went to the air base and stopped. Kaede pulled up beside him.

"Right down this road," Richie told her. "Is this going to be an all day affair?"

"Doan know. I'll call ya," Kaede replied.

"Good enough. I'll be around."

Kaede drove on. Seeing the fences around the air base, Kaede found the entrance road and rode up to the gate. Four guards were on duty with automatic rifles. She flipped her visor up and dug out her pass. "Kaede Kikumura. I was asked ta be here."

The guard looked at her pass then went into the shack. He came out shortly and handed her pass back. "She's cleared," he announced. The wooden gates were lifted and the metal gate slid to one side. Kaede motored in.

Seeing three hangers with guards out front, Kaede parked next to a couple cars that were there. The guards eyed her as she took her helmet off and put it in the rear storage compartment. Walking over, she showed her pass again to the closest guard. "I'm Kaede Kikumura, I was told ta be here. Where do I go?"

The guard looked nervous. "Ahh, see that side door? Go in and to your right."

"Thank ya." Behind her, she heard:

"Damn, she's hot. Look at that ass!"

"Hey knock it off, She's also dynamite on legs."

"Yeah, but what legs!"

"Cut it already! She'll rip you apart, I'm talking for real."

Smirking at the guard's comments Kaede went in to see nothing in the hanger but a table towards the far end. To her right there was an office with some men in suits inside. She went to the doorway and knocked. "Ya lads wanted ta see me?" she announced.

One thing the ponytail did was accentuate her horns. The men in the room all looked and stared briefly at her.

A wide eyed man in a light brown suit exclaimed, "You're her! You're Kaede!"

"Aye. Ya asked me ta come, so here I am."

Kaede was mobbed with handshakes and thanks for dealing with the alien problem. From what she could tell, one was American, one British, one from China, another from Japan, one from Russia, a man from France and a German.

After the hand shake and thanks were over, Kaede said, "I understand I'm here ta keep the peace?"

"Quite right, M'Lady," The British man stated. "Everyone knows you paddled the aliens smartly and sent them packing. Well, most of them. As I understand it, they want your permission to come back to Earth. Seems they're afraid of another smart paddlin."

"British for, you stomped all over their bases and destroyed their labs," The American said. "As I understand it, you are also an American Citizen?"

"I hold dual citizenship, if you count I was born in Japan, triple, actually," Kaede told him.

The Japanese man gaped at her. "You are Kaede No Kaze!"

Kaede met eyes with him. "I am at that," she said firmly. "Ya kin tell yer government, there'll be no more hanging me by a cable in a steel vault, unless they want serious trouble. I ain't a wee lass no more."

The other men all shifted their gaze to the Japanese man. He bowed and said, "Please, forgive us. That was the actions of a misguided man. He has been dealt with."

"I know. I blew him up and his facility," Kaede retorted. "Doan go takin credit fer what me an me family did."

"They did that to you?" the American asked.

"That an worse ta others," Kaede stated. "Kin we git back ta the problem at hand? When the aliens arriving?"

The Russian smiled at Kaede. "I like this woman! Tough and to the point! They are to arrive one PM local time."

Kaede looked at the clock. It was eleven.

"We are having lunch at eleven thirty," the Russian continued. "May I save you a seat?"

"Aye, anyone know how long this is gonna last?"

"Until we come to an agreement," The Chinese man replied. "They are becoming desperate and there are things we must be assured of."

"Agreed," the American said. "Depending on how many of them there are, we were thinking a south pacific Island so we can monitor them."

Kaede listened to the demands the UN had come up with. Exchanging tech for food and a safe place to be, no aliens running around in human skin, and equal access of the monitoring nations so they all would get the same tech were the big items.

Kaede had a feeling this was going to take more than one day.

.

Duncan

Kaede

Inari

Kassandra

Amanda

Randi


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Mayu was not liking going home. Delaying it by joining the football team with Nana, Mayu did get some satisfaction from pretending the ball was Yuka's head. Every chance she got, the kicked that ball as hard as she could. Angry that Yuka left them to live that life made her even more angry Yuka returned and her parents let her, Mayu made some long kicks.

Unfortunately the tryouts practice didn't last as long as Mayu liked. Nana was also kicking the ball hard. In one try, she kicked the ball from one goalpost and down the field into the other goal net. The coach was pleased with them.

The boys were still playing when Nana and Mayu were ready to go home. Nana as always was happy. Mayu was biting nails when Inari came to pick them up.

Getting in the car, Mayu ached to ask why they let Yuka back in the castle. She couldn't, Nana was right here. Thankfully, exuberant Nana rattled on the whole way about their day, and Nana and Mayu getting on the football team.

Getting home, Mayu ran in first to be sure Yuka wasn't anywhere around. When Nana came in, she raced up the stairs to make sure Yuka wasn't in the hallway so Nana wouldn't find out that trash had come back.

Nana raced up the stairs after Mayu . "Mayu, why ya been acting strange?"

"I'm just in a hurry ta git ta our room, so we kin get homework done," Mayu lied.

Nana eyed her. "Mayu, Nana thinks it's somethin else. We ain't got much homework."

"Then let's hurry up an git it done!" Mayu insisted.

Listening to them, Inari also noted Mayu's odd behavior. It was almost like Mayu was afraid of something. She was hoping in time, Mayu would come to someone herself. If she didn't, Inari was going to sit her down and find out what was making her act so weird.

Inari went back to getting dinner done.

.

Yuka was feeling better. She still hurt, but she had to do something to help out. She also had to make peace with Mayu. One look from Mayu and the way she ran away from her, told Yuka that Mayu hated her.

Getting up, Yuka went to go down and do something to help out. Going down the hallway, she saw another door open. Mayu came out followed by Nana. Upon seeing her, Mayu turned and spun Nana around to face away. "Nana, we'll go help Gramma in a few minutes, K?" she asked in a beg.

"Mayu what's wrong with ya?" An adult looking Nana asked. Yuka noted Nana had really grown up.

"Just … come back in wit me, please?" Mayu begged.

Nana moved to turn her head, Mayu jerked her sideways to stop her. "Nana, let's go back in, please?"

"Mayu, what are you doing?" Nana cried. "Stop jerkin Nana round."

Mayu lifted off the floor. Nana turned then both round, saying, "Mayu What is wrong wit ya!" Nana then looked up to see Yuka.

"Noooo!" Mayu cried.

"Yuka?" Nana asked.

"Nooo! That's just a … filthy whore that looks like Yuka," Mayu told her loudly.

From below, Duncan called, "What is going on up there?"

"It is Yuka," Nana said and moved towards her.

"NO, NANA!" Mayu cried and held her back. "Don't get near her! Doan talk ta her, doan even LOOK at'er!"

Nana eyed Mayu, then Yuka, then Duncan and asked, "Grandpa, what's going on?"

Pointing at Yuka, Mayu asked, "WHY is SHE here?"

Inari came out and joined Duncan. So did Amanda and Roberta.

"Mayu, Yuka was hurt bad, she needed a place to rest and recover," Duncan said firmly.

"But, why HERE? She betrayed us!" Mayu cried.

"Mayu! Calm down," Inari stated in a hard tone.

"No, Grandma, Doan ya know what she did?" Mayu wailed. "She left us! After promising to be the mother SHE LEFT US! And what did she leave us for? Ta become a whore! Just a filthy, rotten WHORE!"

"Mayu, that's enough!" Duncan thundered.

"Ya doan understand Grandpa!" Mayu wailed on. "It's ones like HER that show lads they kin do whatever they want to us lasses, an THAT gets me raped, time and time again! I doan want nothin ta do with trash like that!"

Yuka burst out crying.

Duncan announced "All right, Mayu, stop it! Yuka, get down here, yer leavin."

Yuka leaned on the rail as she descended the stairs. Any hopes she had of coming back into this family were dashed. Mayu hated her. Actually, Mayu despised her. It wasn't easy, but she got to the bottom without falling. Duncan opened the door and escorted her outside. He could hear Mayu crying as they left.

Yuka's crying he ignored.

Heading out the gate, Yuka sobbed, "She hates me."

In an even tone, Duncan said, "Kin ya blame her? You know Mayu's history, and if ya promised ta be her mother then left, of course she's gonna feel betrayed. And what happened to college?" He glanced at her. "Wasn't that the reason you had to go? Or was it ya couldn't stand seein Kouta and Kaede together?"

"Just drop me off someplace," Yuka said in a sob.

"I will," Duncan assured her. "I'll take ya down ta the hotel and pay fer yer room fer a week. Kaede insisted ya deserve another chance. Seeing how upset Mayu was, ya can't stay wit us."

"I don't know what to do," Yuka said weakly.

"Apologizing to the girls would be a step in the right direction," Duncan stated. "Mayu was sad when ya left. But then she found out ya were a prostitute. That told her ya didn't care about'em one bit. If ya do, ya got a lot of crow ta eat for Mayu will even talk ta ya again."

.

Nana held Mayu as she cried her eyes out. She understood why Mayu was upset. When Mayu calmed down some, Nana offered, "I kin agree wit ya, Yuka did bad things, but it looked like Yuka got hurt bad doin'em. Maybe she wanted a change to stop doin'em?"

"But why here?" Mayu sobbed.

"Maybe she had no other place ta go? What if Kouta had never allowed us ta go in when he found us outside and homeless?"

"This is different, Nana," Mayu sobbed. "Yuka chose ta do what she did."

"Maybe she didn have a choice?"

Mayu chuckled in her tears. "Nana, ya always see the best possible in everyone, doan ya?"

"I'm just sayin we need at find out why Yuka's like she is."

Mayu shook her head, "Nana, I can't."

"Then Nana'll go see'er."

.

It wasn't easy to get Duncan to tell Nana where he left Yuka off at, but he did. Nana bounced down to town and found the hotel. Going to the desk, Nana got her room number and went up to Yuka's room. Not thinking, she opened the door and went in. Yuka was standing on a chair, a rope tied to the chandelier type light, the other end tied to around her neck.

"Yuka, what ya doin!" Nana cried.

Yuka sniffed and said, "Bye, Nana," and stepped off the chair.

Quickly Nana whipped out a hand and cut the rope. Yuka landed to crumple on the floor with a yelp of pain.

Nana lifted Yuka onto the bed lying prone. "Yuka, ya lost yer mind?" Nana cried at her.

Yuka cast her a sad face. "I lost everything, Nana. I can't go back. Not to Japan, not to the castle. Please, show me mercy and kill me."

Nana frowned at her. "Ya have lost yer mind!" she stated. "What happened, Yuka? What made ya like this?"

Yuka looked off at nothing. "Bad decisions," she said weakly.

"Aye, but what made ya make'em?" Nana coaxed. "Yuka, Nana needs ta know."

Staring vacantly at nothing, Yuka said in monotone, "Kouta was right. Soon as I got back to Japan, I was picked up, taken to a hospital and sterilized for my own good. I lost Kouta, then I lost the ability to ever be a mother. I was heartbroken. I stayed with my mother for a while … feeling useless. She wouldn't let me mope about and made me apply again for college or go out and get a job. I met a man who said he had a job for me.

Yuka vacantly said, "He took me to parties, paid my way. He made me feel good. He convinced me I was worth something, that making men happy would get me big paydays. You know, Mayu is right, once you have sex with enough men, you just don't feel it any more. I was making money and living good. Clients preferred me because I couldn't get pregnant, they didn't need protection. I made big tips, got gifts."

Shifting her gaze to Nana, Yuka added, "I didn't think about anyone but me. I was living a good life, at least that's what I told myself. I didn't want love, just the money after the loving was done. The first blow was when Duncan's friend paid for my lawyer after I was showing off at a party and got arrested. I figured her loss, I had no plans of paying her back. I wasn't going to give her any of the money I made. While I sat in jail, she went and took it. Not just my money, she tore my place up, ruined everything and dumped all the pictures I had of me with different men all over the street and spread my coke around the apartment. I lost a few customers after that. that was, after I got out of jail. I remember thinking it would have been better just to pay her back."

"Amanda?"

Yuka nodded. "It took me months just to hump enough guys to get some decent clothes and a new place." Frowning, she said, "I was becoming tired of doing it, but that was all I knew how to do. Then came the news about Kaede. I was so angry that she was being praised, and I was wallowing in bars. This guy heard me complaining about her. I told him I needed cash before I'd say anything. He put a gun to my side and walked me out the back door …"

"He made ya come back?' Nana asked.

"No, my pimp took care of him. It was an alien. Who made me come back was the boss. The information I had was worth a lot of money, and he cashed in on it and had me taken back here to show them where Kaede lived."

Nana nodded slowly. "An Kaede killed'em."

"She did. She let me live because I'm Kouta's cousin. She told me you never hurt family."

"Mom's right," Nana said firmly.

Yuka smiled briefly. "Yes, Kaede's your mother now, and a much better mother than I was."

"Not true!" Nana stated. "Only better because Kaede doan give up! Kaede ain't perfect, but she'll nay ever quit tyrin. Nana's got a boyfriend now. Nana loves Jeff, but if Jeff goes away on Nana, Nana will still watch out for and do the best for Nana's family. Yuka needs to understand that!"

"It's too late for me," Yuka said weakly.

"Nay, it ain't!" Nana barked. "Hard, aye, Nana kin see that. Yer not the only one who's lost people, Yuka. Mayu lost her parents, then ya go an leave her. Mayu was hurt bad by that. Ya gotta make up with Mayu somehow. Tell'er what ya told me. It's best ta tell everyone. Ya can't just give up again Yuka!"

Yuka choked in a sob. "Nana, I'm so sorry!" Yuka tried to sit up. Nana bent low and hugged Yuka. "Ya can't give up this time!" she said firmly. Pulling back from the hug, Nana took the remains of the rope off Yuka's neck and stated, "An nay more'a that!" She flung the piece of rope across the room.

"I promise, I'll do my best," Yuka told her.

Frowning deeply, Nana said, "Aye, and doan let Nana down or Nana will be real mad at ya!"

.

The lunch in the hanger office was various seafood, small steaks and plenty of munchies. Kaede snacked and listened to Mr. Orloff, the Russian in the light brown suit, tell her all about himself and why Russia was a great place to be. He was a pleasant, smiling man, which was irritating Kaede with his insistence she should come to homestead in Russia.

The American in his medium blue suit and suggested with less insistently, that she return 'home' to the United States. The English guy, Mr. Seagrave assured her that if she was comfortable where she was at, that was fine. Mr. Gerber from Germany invited her to come vacation during Oktoberfest for a good time.

Basically, they all wanted her to move into their country. Except Mr. Iwamoto from Japan. In the current atmosphere, he didn't want to mention she was still listed as public enemy number one there with a 'kill on sight' order.

12:45, a solider came in to announce the aliens had been spotted on their way down from orbit. The hanger doors were open and a man with a pair of long red tinted flashlights and a reflective vest on appeared to watch the sky.

All the men formed a greeting line. They put Kaede at the head.

"Just assure them it's fine for them to be here," Mr. Orloff told her.

Kaede cast him a smile. "Aye, I'll let'em know what they need ta know," she replied.

She ship settled down just outside the hanger. No landing gear. The side opened and four aliens came out. They walked in, eyeing Kaede.

The lead alien asked, "May we come and speak?"

Kaede smiled at him and said, "Aye, this meetin is ta settle any differences. Yer welcome ta come and speak. Course, ya know what'll happen if there's any trouble." She stepped back and let the introductions begin.

Once everyone was introduced, Mr. Orloff came over to Kaede an said, "You would have made a wonderful Night Witch."

"Night Witch?"

"Yes, in World War two when we fought the Nazis, Women pilots flying old planes made very daring night time raids on the oncoming Nazis. So brave they were! And in the beginning, they were they only ones the Nazis feared! Night would come and so did the Night Witches. They turned off their motors high up away from the targets, and glided down to deliver their bombs and be gone before the Nazis even knew they were there!"

"That does sound very brave, ya should be proud of'em." Kaede replied as they headed for the table.

"We are, they are national heros!"

While everyone else, aliens and UN members took seats on their side of the table, Kaede stood at one end.

"A question fore ya git started," Kaede announced. Looking at the aliens, she asked, "Why ya here?"

"We came for refuge," one stated.

"Doan lie ta me!" Kaede growled at him. "Ya first tried ta conquer. That didn work, so now yer talkin. Ya left yer planet to come here. Why?"

Slowly, the one in the middle said, "That is how we have … learned to make land for ourselves. Our planet is over populated, and we've yet to find another suitable for habitation. Your planet, the equatorial regions is very suited for our needs. Please believe me, we come here out of desperation."

"There is some truth in what ya say," Kaede noted. "Where is this planet?"

"We can slow you on a star map, or by a good long rang telescope."

"So ya come cause yer planet can't hold more people, and yer mind set is ta conquer first. Tell me, how much longer will it be fore more of yer kind arrive ta sneak down an try ta kill us?"

All the UN men stared at her. The aliens cringed. She noted Mr. Orloff pump a fist.

"We do not know," the middle alien admitted.

Kaede nodded slowly. "So, yer the only ones that came here, out of how many people on yer planet?"

"By your counting, fifteen billion."

"That many? And out of all those … how many came wit ya?" Kaede asked.

"Five hundred."

"An no other ships?"

"No."

Kaede eyed him. "Ya know, seems fishy ta me so few would be willin ta come. Here we got thousands ready ta go ta Mars, the next planet out, knowing the place ain't even habitable and they well might die there. Sure yer telling me true?"

Fidgeting slightly, the one in the middle said, "I can only tell you what I know. Yes, there are other ships, spread out looking for suitable planets. We only have so many deep space ships!" Holding up an hand, palm towards her, he added, "Land is at a premium, there are terrible fights just to have a piece of land to grow food on! We are going backwards, technology wise. Schools and … many buildings are now shelters that are fought over. Even roof space is contested for. What you call cannibalism is on the rise. In another generation, I fear we will slip back so far, our people will loose everything and resort to barbarianism!"

Kaede could tell he was being honest. "Sounds like ya already have," she noted aloud. She turned her gaze to the UN men. "So, now ya know why they came. They're in deep shit. It's up a you ta figure out what ta do with'em."

Kaede then turned and said, "I'll be watchin from the office. Everyone, behave yerselves or else."

Kaede found the lunch leftovers and snacked a little more as the men and aliens talked back and forth. An hour later, she was getting bored and called home.

"McLeod residence."

"Mom, it's Kaede. How's thing there?"

"Ya got a conference doan ya?"

"I'm here now. I just had ta lay down the law an make sure it stays peaceful. So far, it's workin. Yuka get up yet?"

"Oh yeah," Inari said with a sigh. "Mayu saw her an tried at blow the roof off the place wit her yellin. We're talkin no holds bared. She gave it ta Yuka loud an long. Duncan had at git Yuka out so we could calm Mayu down. He took'er down to the hotel in town."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

"Well, Nana went down an spoke ta Yuka. Seems she stopped Yuka from hanging herself. Nana an Mayu are talkin up in their room now. Got a feelin we're in fer some tense days ahead."

"No surprise there, either. When Yuka realized she had no chance wit Kouta, she was gonna step off a tower," Kaede told her.

"Ya think Yuka might need ta go into a mental hospital?"

"Probably woan hurt." Kaede replied. "There's somehin wrong wit her fer sure."

Kaede saw Mr. Seagrave got up and walked towards her. "Mom, gotta go, think they want me fer something."

"Take care, hon."

"Ya too, Mom."

Kaede put her phone away and stood up. ""Need something, Mr. Seagrave?" she asked.

He cast her a smile and said, "Thanks to your … thundering velvet hand, the discussions are going quite well."

Kaede eyed him. "What ya just said bout me hand, makes no sense." When she 'thundered', things got smashed flat. There was no 'velvet' to it.

Mr. Seagrave laughed. "What I mean is you spoke hard and tough, but you also showed them kindness in your rough words. We all would like you to look over the agreement we came to."

"Why me?"

"Because you're not a politician. You can look at it with an objective point of view," he explained.

"Not sure how objective I kin be, but I'll look at it."

Kaede went out to the table. An alien put a seat at the end, the papers were set down for her. Mr. Seagrave held her chair.

The agreement was hand written, and from what Kaede could tell, was fair, Food and shelter in exchange for tech, a visit to their planet as soon as possible to check out what's going on there, liaisons to keep in touch and ensure the well being of the aliens, except for one thing. "Got a question," she asked. "It says here, these aliens get land ta live on, but it doan say where."

"That hasn't been determined," Mr. Henderson, the American told her.

"Why not?"

"It has yet o be determined what country will have the room to host them."

Kaede stared at him. "They need warm weather. Yer telling me New Mexico is too crowded for'em ta live there? There's hardly anything there! How about Mexico? That isn't exactly packed with people either. Look at the interior of Africa. Tell me that's crowded. I saw more animals than I did people there."

"We do not know if they will be accepted in those places," Mr. Gerber said.

"You didn't bother to check before today," Kaede said flatly. "An here I though ya knew what ya were doin."

"We didn't know how the talks were going to go," Mr. Rabaud stated.

Kaede shook her head at him. "Ya really doan think ahead, huh?"

"Kaede, we weren't sure how these talks wee going to go," Mr. Bolino said.

Jerking her thumb at the aliens, she said, "Ya know they need food. Doan tell me ya didn even bring groceries for'em ta take back."

The silence said they didn't.

"Wonderful!" she grumbled. She got on her phone and called Richie. "Yeah, it's Kaede. Kin ya find me a grocery store that delivers? … hold on." She asked the aliens, "What do ya want at take back wit ya, food wise?"

"We've found Earth food good." one said.

"All vegetables and most of the fruit we've found very palatable." another said.

"How much room ya got on yer ship?" Kaede asked.

They looked at each other. "By your measurements, about three hundred cubic feet."

Kaede put her phone back to her ear. "Richie? Scratch the store, see if ya kin find me a vegetable warehouse, someplace that sells bulk … Yes I'm serious … thanks."

"Kaede, we're not allowed to buy bulk food in our budget," Mr. Henderson said.

"Ain't askin ya to," she told him. To the aliens she said, "An yer payin me back later."

"We will," the one in the middle announced. "Do we go get it?"

"We can't have a food truck come here," Mr. Seagrave said.

"We'll go get it," Kaede told him.

"That may cause a panic," Mr. Seagrave stated.

"If yer not allowin a truck here, then we gotta go git it," Kaede told him.

"We hadn't planned on supplying them anything at this stage," he countered.

Eyeing him, Kaede said, "Poor planin on yer part doan mean a disaster on my part, or theirs. Allow a truck in, or we're takin the ship and goin ta get it. Choose."

Mr. Orloff laughed. "I'll get approval from the Kremlin for the cost, and you can have the truck part just outside the gate. I'll help you carry it in."

"Let us help as well," Mr. Henderson said.

Both men went to call their respective bosses. Richie then called back.

"Hey Rich? .. Yeah, have'em load up with say, a pallet of lettuce, cuykes, celery, another half of asparagus and potatoes, and a third of …"

"Those tomatoes!' an alien said eagerly.

" … tomatoes … Aye, they kin bill me. Bring it to the base here, just outside the gates. We'll be waitin … Thanks Rich." Kaede then got up. "Anything else ta talk about…. Anyone?"

"Thank you, Kaede," the alien in the middle said.

"It ain't much if ya got hundreds ta feed, but it's something," she told him. "I'll go wait outside the gate. It'll be easier if ya bring yer ship out there."

"We will."

Kaede went out to her motorcycle, the aliens got back on their ship and the UN men all got in their cars.

The gate guards were confused. Right after Kaede went out the gate, she stopped by the intersection to the road going by. The UN men got out of their cars inside the fence and walked out. The Alien ship moved over the fence and Kaede pointed where to land it.

Outside the gate, men with cameras appeared from nowhere to capture the moment. A news van stopped on the road.

Kaede pointed to it and said, "Move that van, we got a truck comin!"

A woman and cameraman got out. "Are you Kaede?" she asked eagerly.

"Move that van, or I'll move it!' Kaede said sternly.

"I just want to ask you some questions!" the woman persisted.

Kaede shot her arms out, picked the van up and set it down in a marshy area across the road. It sunk down to the frame.

"Hey, why did you do that?" the woman cried.

"Told ya ta move it, ya didn, so I did," Kaede retorted.

Mr. Orloff strode up. "Miss!" he called to the woman. "We need to keep the road clear. A delivery truck is coming. You had your chance to move your van, you refused. Where it is now, is your fault."

The woman went back to asking her questions. Mr. Seagrave went over to talk to her. Kaede went over and knocked on the hatch to the alien ship. It opened. "Kaede, what about these people?" the alien asked.

"Doan worry bout'em. Yer storage spots, they big or small?"

"Many small ones, made for long distance storage. How big is a … pallet?"

"Kin ya show me some of yer storage?" she asked.

He let her on. Kaede saw the storage spaces were lockers, only a few feet wide and six tall. Eyeing them she asked, "Kin ya just put boxes on the floor?"

"We've never done that before."

"Didn ask if ya did, kin ya?"

The alien looked around and said, "We could."

"Great, the food comes in boxes, but it's also wrapped. Fill the lockers first with food taken outta boxes. Once those are filled, we'll put the boxed food on the floor. That'll be the best fer packin it on," Kaede told him.

.

The truck came. A couple more small cars now were on the road. Kaede pitched them to the side and waved the truck through. The driver grinned. Coming up to her, he asked, "Where to you want it?"

"Methos?" she asked staring at him.

Methos frowned. "It's Ed Tanner now."

"What ya doin here?"

"Just in the right place, at the right time. I wanted to see these aliens for myself," he said smoothly.

Kaede said, "It's going on that alien ship. Back up to it, I'll clear interference out of yer way."

By now, when Kaede told someone to move, they did. Ed got the truck backed up near the ship. He parked and came around back to open the rear lift door. "Hope you have something to get those pallets out with," he said and grinned at her.

"Yer not gonna help?" she asked.

"I'm the driver," he said defensively. "I do love work. I can sit and watch it for hours."

"Not surprised." Kaede replied. She pulled the pallets off one by one. The UN men and aliens formed a line. Kaede got a box off and passed it to Mr. Orloff, who passed it on.

"This reminds me of my submarine days, stores load!" he said and beamed Kaede a smile.

As each pallet was unloaded, Kaede tossed the empty pallet and the wrapping along with empty boxes coming off the ship back up onto the truck.

Ed came over. "I was supposed to bring the cargo, not get rid of the garbage," he complained.

"Consider it a two-way haul." Kaede replied. "At least yer gittin yer pallets back."

"I don't want them."

"Then give'em to someone who does," she said with a grin. "Can't leave all this debris to trash up the area."

"Yer Duncan's daughter all right," Ed grumbled.

"Thank ya!" Kaede beamed.

They got the last of the food on board and Kaede got all the garbage onto the truck and shut the lift door. An alien came out and offered his hand to her. "Thank you, we will cooperate with you from now on."

Kaede shook his hand. "Aye, as will I so long as ya doan go playin dirty tricks."

"Agreed," he said and got back on board. The door shut and the ship hummed.

People backed away and the ship lifted off.

Kaede waited as the alien ship rose out of sight and Methos drove his truck away. Cameras were still snapping pictures as she went over to her motorcycle and got her helmet out.

"Kaede!" Mr. Seagrave called. "Would you like to dine with us tonight? The hotel we have is the best in London and they already have a room for you."

"Can't. I gotta git movin. Thanks fer the offer." Helmet on, she mounted up and started her bike. She waved to people on the way out. She also tipped over a couple other motorcycles as she passed them, then gunned it and raced out to the main road where Richie was waiting. He took off, she followed. By the time anyone was able to follow them, they were gone from sight.

.

The news that night was focused on the alien ship that landed. Mr. Seagrave was on camera and told of the agreement they had reached as Kaede unloaded pallets of food in the background, then got the boxes off. Asked what Kaede was doing there, he only said, "To keep the negotiations fair and balanced. She also insisted we send food back with them that the aliens desperately need."

The news caster went on showing footage of the loading line, commenting he'd never seen politicians do manual labor before. He was sure Kaede had shamed them into it. As well as the fact Kaede was going to buy the food for the aliens, but the US and Russian reps agreed to split the bill.

Despite the fact aliens were on TV for the first time ever, most of the shots were of Kaede, and Kaede and an alien shaking hands. There was also a brief spot about some paparazzi wanting to know where Kaede was due to their wrecked cars and motorcycles. They wanted to sue her for damages.

Unfortunately, they had no solid proof she was the one who'd done it.

.

Nana talked to Mayu. Inari talked to Mayu. Kouta talked to Mayu.

They all wanted Mayu to forgive Yuka, saying there was something mentally wrong with Yuka, and she needed to be cared for. Once it was clear to Mayu that Yuka was going to a hospital and not back home here, Mayu agreed to forgive Yuka so long as she got help.

Inari drove Mayu down to the hotel. They found Yuka in the small dinning area, nursing down a cup of tea. Upon seeing them, Yuka lowered her eyes. Mayu walked up to stand across from her. Inari took a chair by Yuka.

"I'm sorry, Mayu, I …"

"I know that," Mayu said, interrupting her. "I doan wanna hear details. All I wanna hear is ye'll go see this Psychiatrist and go to the rehab center she's sending ya to. Ya do that, do yer best to clean up and become decent, an I'll fergive ya."

Yuka lifted her head to see Mayu staring down at her. Yuka nodded. "I'll do it, just please, don't hate me any more. I never meant to hurt you."

"Like I said, I'll fergive ya if ya go and git straightened up," Mayu said again. "Gramma is here is gonna take ya there. If ya got any clothes an things ya wanna bring, I'll get them for ya."

Yuka nodded slowly. "Sit with me while I finish my tea?" she asked.

Mayu sat down.

"Think she can show me how to … feel anything again?" Yuka asked.

"Aye, she kin," Mayu stated. "I know where ya are Yuka. Been there meself. Can't feel much inside, kin ya? Ya wanna just go someplace and be fergotten. Ya doan even have family ta support ya like I did. I didn care what happened ta me. After the ruins, an those men taking turns wit me, I'd offer meself so no one would touch Nana."

Yuka looked up as Mayu went on.

"Couldn't feel nothing anyway an I didn want Nana ta feel numb like I did. I doan want ya feelin numb no more, Yuka. Yer numb, aint ya? Numb, but it hurts."

"Yes," Yuka agreed. A tear dripped down her face.

"Then let Gramma Inari take ya ta where ya kin heal an feel better."


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Traveling with Riche off the main roads was even better than using the highway. Going slower let her enjoy the scenery they passed. Finding a small town that had a hotel with a restaurant across the street, they stopped for the night. Finding a booth in the back corner out of sight of the door, Kaede finally took her helmet off.

"We need to get you a head scarf for riding," Richie told her as they sat down.

The waitress came right over. They ordered American hamburgers (Made with beef and not ham) and chips (English for French fries). Kaede got a root beer, Richie got a coke.

If the waitress recognized Kaede, she didn't show it. She left to get their order.

Kaede asked, "Yer a fairly new immortal, right? I mean less than a hundred in age?"

Richie chuckled. "I'm pushing fifty," he said with a grin.

"So, besides not aging, what's different for ya?"

Richie huffed and said, "Not a lot, except for having to watch out for others after my head. That and sneaking out of the morgue after I've been killed, like what happened in Florida."

"Ya had ta do that?" Kaede asked.

"Twice. Lemme tell ya, making your way across town in a sheet is not something you want to do."

Kaede chuckled, "Aye, I bet it was embarrassing."

"You get nothing on but a white sheet and try to go any place and not be seen. It's tough."

"But ya did get away."

"First time. The second time, I got home and Roberta thought I was an intruder. She was going to shoot me. Thankfully I turned and showed her who I was and she just fainted."

Kaede laughed. "Last thing she was expectin, huh?"

"This was right after she was in the morgue demanding to know what they did with my body." Richie said. "It's little things like that that I really don't appreciate."

"Guess not. Yer normal every day life is about the same though, isn't it?"

"Mostly," Richie agreed. He then took on a serious face. "Kaede, you can never forget who you are. You are an immortal now. You're in the Game. I don't think you have too much to worry about there, but just remember it is there. At any time, another immortal can come challenge you. You have to fight him and you have to kill him or her."

"Aye, Duncan told me."

"If you really love someone, they have to know about you too. Don't let it go too long like I did, and I scared the crap out of Roberta. I was in Florida with my own business I thought I left my old life behind, but you can't leave being an immortal behind. I thought I was starting a new life. In truth, I was just started another life."

"Aye," Kaede said. "Well Kouta knows. He sounded happy that I'll be young an pretty his whole life. I'm gonna have ta watch him grow old an die, ain't I?"

"Yeah, you are. I remember when Tessa died. Duncan tried to hold it in, but Tessa's death hit him hard. See, we were shot by a thug for a few bucks. I woke up. Tessa didn't."

"How long did it take fer him ta git over it?"

Richie shook his head. "He hasn't. I don't think he ever will. Neither will I. Finding out I was an immortal and Tessa just died on the street … I feel guilty I woke up and she didn't."

"Not yer fault," Kaede said firmly.

"I know, but still, I have to wonder why she wasn't one also. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Anything good about bein immortal?" Kaede asked.

"I've gotten to see many places, done many things. One day, maybe race spaceships?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kaede giggled. "I saw ya like ta go fast."

"You don't?"

"Didn say that. It's a rush. I hated that meetin but getting there an back is fun," Kaede beamed.

"You do handle that full dresser well. I like the sport bikes, they don't block any of the wind."

Planting her elbow on the table she put her chin on her hand. "Wanna swap tamorra fer the ride home?"

Richie laughed. "No, I don't want to ride an old person's bike," he said with a grin.

"Whadda mean OLD?" Kaede asked, frowning at him. "Ya calling ME old? Yer twice me age, at least!"

"No! Full dressers are normally what older people get," Richie explained, grinning at her.

The waitress came and delivered their order. She asked if there was anything else, then looked at Kaede. "You, you were just on the news! You met with those aliens!"

"Aye, I did," Kaede said with a sigh.

"Oh my GOD, You're KAEDE!"

"Shh, not so loud," Kaede coaxed.

"I think everyone heard anyway, people are looking," Richie said.

"Any cameras?" Kaede asked.

"No, but we should eat up and leave."

"I just never thought I would ever see a celebrity here in this town," the waitress gushed.

"I'm not really a celebrity," Kaede offered.

"You are. Everyone talks about you, how you can do things that seeming impossible. What is a famous person like you doing here?" the waitress asked.

"Trying to hide?" Kaede asked to give her a hint.

"You've come to the right place,. That's why you wore your helmet in here, I see …" in her pause she glanced at the other patrons. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I never seen anyone famous before."

"It's all right," Kaede assured her, hoping it would be.

"Can I tell my husband?" the waitress asked eagerly.

"After we're gone, tamorra, OK?"

"Sure! You're a Scot, aren't ya?"

"Fer the time being. Maybe not fer long," Kaede told her. Mental note, no more stopovers on a trip without a good disguise.

The waitress went on her way, now smiling at everyone. Kaede and Richie ate. Richie paid the tab and left a good tip.

Getting in her room quickly, Kaede flopped down on the bed. She called Kouta to let him know she'd be home tomorrow and found out Yuka was now in a mental hospital for treatment. Good, Yuka was in professional hands, and not in their hair. She told Kouta all about the meeting and how fun it was to ride a motorcycle. Kouta told her it was already on the news and the news was going crazy about how she sealed the deal to help the aliens who'd lost their home and were stranded. All the representatives were impressed with her. It was her handshake with the alien that was shown the most, along with the pass-along line from the pallets into the ship, with her at the head.

Kaede decided she wasn't going to watch any TV for a while.

Riding out in the morning, Kaede learned it wasn't just on the TV. On the radio she heard the host talking about it.

Switch channels

Music played for a while, then the host came on with a 'live' interview with Mr. Seagrave to talk about meeting with aliens. Again, he thanked Kaede over the air for being there and ensuring the meeting went well.

Switch channels.

The host was going to play a song dedicated to Kaede.

Switch channels.

A religious station. Screw it, she turned the radio off. The hum of the road and the rumble of the engine was more pleasing.

They made it back to Glen Finnen with no tail following them and back up the hill to the castle. Rolling into the courtyard, Kaede was sad the ride was over. Maybe she could get Kouta to come with her on another ride. She parked her bike in the garage, hoping Kouta would come with her for a ride.

Mid day, the only ones home were Inari and Roberta, Roberta being in her office. Kaede found Inari and Kanae in the dinning room.

"Hey! I'm back!" Kaede called and held her arms out. Kanae cried a happy yell and threw her rattle. Inari caught it before it went in a fireplace.

"How was the trip?" Inari asked.

"Great. Riding a cycle is a load-a fun," Kaede beamed as she went over to Kanae, who was holding her arms out to be held. Bouncing Kanae up and down, Kaede said, "Zoom, zoom Zooom!"

Kanae laughed and mimicked "Oom oom"

"Ya know, Kouta was worried sick about ya out on that motorcycle, specially goin that far," Inari told her. "People git killed on those things."

"Nay worries, Mom. Even if I splatter, which I'm sure I kin avoid, give me a bit an I'll git right back up."

"Doan take that fer granted, Kaede," Inari said in a serious tone. "Be careful."

"We was. Ritchie's a good rider, I followed him down an back."

Inari eyed her and said, "I mean wit yer life."

"Aye, Mom."

.

A new wig came out for the fashion crowd. The pink wig was straight hair and lower shoulder blade in length and had a pair of white triangular protrusions coming out either side. The wig maker thought it would be seeing sales of maybe fifty. He found those fifty sold out within a week, and stores were calling for more. He couldn't make them fast enough to keep up with the demand. Black leather jackets were another hot item young women were buying.

.

Kaede went with Kouta to visit Yuka in the rehab center. Instead of a hospital, the place looked more like a big, sprawling house someone would live in with two big parking lots. The only thing that gave away it wasn't someone's house was a roofed turnaround and signs that said 'Office' and "Ambulance parking only'. Kouta parked and they went in to find a carpeted lobby with a wraparound counter in one corner.

Going to the counter, Kouta said, "We're here to see Yuka Kikumura. I'm Kouta, Yuka's my cousin."

The clerk gave them the sign in sheet and said, "Room 37, down that hallway."

"OH, you managed ta git one too?" a nurse asked from behind them.

They turned to see a pink haired nurse sporting her horns. "Doan cover it up with a hat," the nurse told Kaede. "It spoils the effect."

"That's a wig?" Kaede asked.

"Of course Ya didn think I was the real Witch, did ya?" she asked with a grin. "If I was, I wouldn't be workin here."

Kaede and Kouta looked at each other. Kouta shrugged.

"I got mine on E-bay, it was only two hundred thirty pounds. Where'd ya git yours?"

"Aint wearin a wig," Kaede said, then left with Kouta to go see Yuka.

Yuka was healing and looked better. Kouta talked with her while Kaede sat by him. In rehab now, Yuka was acting better, and she again thanked Kaede for saving her from the life she's been leading. Kaede's mind was on that nurse who was wearing the pink wig with the horns. She decided to take her hat off.

Kouta had a nice visit with Yuka. On the way out, they ran into the pink haired nurse again. She stopped them.

"Excuse me, miss, you said you doan have a wig?" she asked Kaede.

"Nay, It's all me. An fore ya ask, I'm the witch," Kaede told her.

"Wow… I … please ta meet ya!" the nurse beamed.

" Same here. Make sure ya take good care'o Yuka fer us."

"We do!"

Kaede waved to the nurse as they left. The nurse waved back.

"Looks like you're getting real popular," Kouta noted. He opened Kaede's door and said, "One good thing, You no longer have to wear a hat."

Kaede grinned. "Aye, if I do, I'll stand out."

.

Kouta had heard of a nice restaurant in Kinlocheil by Loch Eil. That evening when they were cuddled up in a chair by the fireplace, he asked, "How about a date? You and me head over to Kinlocheil, I heard of a good restaurant there. It's only nine, ten kilometers away. Great Lochside view from what I know."

Kaede grinned and asked, "Kin I ride ya on me cycle?"

Thinking up a reason not to, Kouta said, "I don't have a helmet. Sides, this is a fancy place, no leather or jeans. Suits and dresses."

"Darn, then we gotta take a car," Kaede said with a pout. Brightening up she added, "But we do git ta dress up."

"We do. Saturday night, it's a date?"

"Aye love, it's a date."

Saturday Kouta got out his best suit. Kaede put on her black dress, a pair of crystal earrings and the chain necklace with a diamond on the end. She forwent a hat. More lasses were around having pink wigs and horns, she didn't think she'd even be noticed.

It was a pleasant ride down the A830 to Loch Eil. Coming into town, the restaurant was on the loch side. About a dozen cars were there. Kouta pulled into a spot, then got out and hurried around to open the door for Kaede.

"M'lady," he said, holding his hand out as he bowed.

"Why thank ya, kind sir," Kaede beamed. She took his hand and got out, then hooked her hand on his arm. They paused for a kiss then went in.

This was no seat yourself restaurant. In the lobby of marble looking floor and a dark wood tone finish on the walls, a man in a tux behind a podium met them.

In formal tone, Kouta said, "Kikumura, window table for two."

The man looked at his register. "Ah yes," he pulled on a velvet rope behind him and said, "Just one moment, Sir."

A waitress came out wearing a frilly French maid uniform. The man said, "Kikumuras, window table for two."

She nodded to him. "Right this way," she said.

Kaede was happy, neither had made a fuss about her horns. The waitress showed them to their table. Kouta seated Kaede then got his own seat. The menus and two glasses of water were already on the table for them. The candle in the center was lit.

"This is nice," Kaede noted. The lighting was low, but not too low. The view of the loch and the atmosphere of the place was well done.

Keeping up his formality, Kouta opened his menu and asked, "What does M'Lady wish?"

Kaede grinned at him lustfully. "Oh, kind Sir, do you mean during dinner, or after?"

That got Kouta to break his formality and grin. "A good desert is always welcome," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kaede laughed. Casting him a sultry look she said, "Ask and ye shall receive." She opened her menu and looked at the dinners available. She then got a tingling headache. Like when Dad, Richie, Kassandra or Amanda was around. She looked out the window again. Not at the loch this time, but at the strip of ground just outside. By some decorative bushes was the silhouette of someone in an overcoat. It was dark, she couldn't make out any features. The form walked away.

Great, she wouldn't have to deal with them.

Kaede had a great dinner with her husband. They chose steaks and a seafood snack plater to share between them. Kouta ordered a bottle of the house wine. They ate and drank and played at being formal, with sexual undertones. They had a great time together.

Another waitress came by. "Madam," she asked, "May I be so bold as to inquire where you got such a realistic wig?"

Kaede smiled at her. "E-bay, it was one hundred eighty pounds."

"I must say, is looks very good on you. Almost natural."

"Thank you."

The waitress left. Kaede broke into a fit of giggles. Kouta did also. "It's almost natural," He said with a grin. "Does that mean I have a naturally horny wife?"

Giggling, Kaede replied, "Git me home, and you'll find out."

"This is very un-formal."

"Aye, and good fun."

"That it is."

When they were done, the waitress came by and cleared away their dishes. "Would you like something else?" she asked.

"Aye!" Kaede beamed, "but can't get that here."

The waitress blushed and ginned at her.

"Check please," Kouta told her.

"Yes, Sir."

Kouta paid with his company card. They left feeling good. Kaede did note that tingly feeling was back. At they exited, she held Kouta up briefly. She then saw a dark haired man in a long coat by their car.

"I was having such a good time too," Kaede grumbled.

Kouta looked at the man, then Kaede. "You know him?"

"Nay, but apparently he wants a fight."

They walked down to the car. Kaede stopped Kouta and said, "Hon, git in and wait fer me."

Kouta did, eyeing them.

"Nice dress," the man said. "I'm Jerold Holinsworth. If you have a sword, you should retrieve it."

"Kaede Kikumura, and I doan need a sword. If ya got any brains, you'll turn around an leave."

Jerold chuckled, " So you say. This way, lest you're a coward."

Kaede motioned to the side. "After you."

"Kaede?" Kouta asked.

"Relax, this won't take long," she told him.

The man walked through some trimmed brush to a small open park area and drew his long, thin sword. "I trust you are armed?" he asked.

"Got four. There will never be 'only one', ya best walk away while ya can," Kaede stated.

Jerold chuckled darkly. "Don't think I won't take your head if you don't fight. You're just practice for me until I can find Duncan McLeod."

Kaede grinned. "Ye'll never git to him. Let me show you a trick me Mom showed me." She then whipped out with an arm and chopped his head off. She turned to leave, thinking that was the end of it. She then noticed the body glow. A ghostly pale light enveloped the body.

Turning back, Kaede watched in amazement as the glow rose up into the air. She felt static electricity all around her. Sparks and small discharges shot out from the bushes. Then the glow raced at her and drove into her. She recoiled with a look of shock.

Kaede cried out when the lightning bolts lashed down from the sky and out from the sides all around her. Her body shook and quaked as she was hit again and again. She tried calling out for Kouta and only let out a pained, loud moan. The lightning that seemed to penetrate deep into her made her weak. She fell to her knees. In desperation she threw her arms out, another strong bolt came right down her arms and exploded in her senses.

This time, it wasn't a moan, she screamed in pain and fell flat on her back. The brush around her was smoldering. Lying on her back and tingling all over, she stared at the clear sky above.

What in the hell was that!

Feeling weak and quivering from the shocks that hit her, Kaede rolled over to get her up on her hands and knees. Kouta burst through into the park.

"Kaede!" he cried and quickly helped her up to her feet. "What was that? What happened?"

Feeling sore, weak and a little dizzy, Kaede clung to her husband and weakly said, "Take me home."

Kouta got her in the car. "Kaede, your dress is burnt. What was that? I saw what looked like lightning bolts."

"They were hittin me. Just git me outta here," Kaede said weakly and slumped into her seat.

Kouta did.

.

Partway home, Kaede recovered from being suddenly electrocuted from all sides. "Kouta, after I killed that man, he glowed."

Kouta glanced at her. "What do you mean, glowed?"

"He glowed! The glow came up off his body, then shot into me. Then lightning hit me. Not just once, over an over again. All I could do was drop in place and scream," Kaede explained as she hugged herself. "I tried to hold it away, it went right down me invisible hands and hit me hard. I couldn't even run away!"

"Was it something that man did?" Kouta asked.

"Nay, he was already dead. He was an immortal after Dad, so I lopped his head off. Then came the lightning."

"We'll ask Duncan about it when we get home," Koua told her.

.

It's called the Quickening," Duncan explained and handed Kouta and Kaede each a scotch and water as they sat in chairs at his desk. He sat on the corner of the desk. "When one immortal defeats another, it releases the Quickening. The winner, in this case you, Kaede, gets all the power of the one you defeated."

"That glow that came up off'im, what was that?" Kaede asked.

"Him. Everything he was, all the power he had became yours. If he had knowledge, it's yours now. If he could do spells like Kassandra, now you can too with some practice. A pretty violent static charge builds up and releases also."

"The lightning bolts that hit me," Kaede said.

"Aye. That's another reason why duels are a private thing, not to be seen by anyone. After a Quickening, you're weak and vulnerable," Duncan explained. "Another immortal could walk right up an take yer head fore ya could defend yerself."

"Aye, I was weak, I couldn't even stand up. Kouta had ta git me back to the car," Kaede agreed. Looking down, Kaede touched the burn line on her dress. "Me dress is ruined too."

"Least ya still have yer head," Duncan told her.

"I doan ever wanna do that again," Kaede complained.

"Ya will," Duncan told her. "With Immortals, it's kill or be killed."

"But why?" Kaede asked in a pleading tone. "There ain't never gonna be just one. I ain't killin any of me family."

Duncan offered her a smile. "Neither would I. Kaede, before ya became immortal, ya already had power. Most doan. I seen people who got back up after they died and thought they were gods. The power went to their heads. Others just like the thrill of the fight and to kill. It's a sport to them."

"That's twisted thinking," Kaede said.

"Woan argue with ya on that," Duncan told her. "At times, I think the 'there can be only one', came from one of these types that like ta kill. Or maybe one who wanted to be the only one."

"That makes sense," Kaede said as she thought about it. "So it's no more than a rumor passed along through the ages."

"Could be. No one knows fer sure," Duncan said with a shrug. "All I kin tell ya is that's what we were all taught. Unfortunately, enough of us believe it that it's become true."

Kaede took a drink and thought for a moment. "What if we could change that?" she asked vacantly then looked at Duncan. "What if we could convince everyone that the One has already been selected an there's nay more reason ta fight?"

Duncan cast her a brief smile. "That might work. I stress, might."

Kaede stood up. "Then, I am THE One. I'll find others and convince them of it."

Duncan eyed Kaede. With the power she already had, and now being immortal, he could easily see her being the One. "Ya could well be the One, Kaede. Convincing other immortals of that may take ages, and will nay be easy."

"Nay thought it will be," Kaede replied.

"Kaede?" Kouta said, "You do what you gotta do. We'll be here."

Looking at Kouta, Kaede realized she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She didn't want to waste time running around for years, seeking out other immortals and miss time with her Kouta. "I will be too. I ain't gonna leave ya Kouta. Ever."

Kaede wasn't going to waste the nice evening she had with Kouta, until that man showed up. A few drinks, kisses and some light play, and they were back in a lusty mood. After a long night of loving, Kaede fell asleep wrapped up in Kouta's arms, feeling satisfied. Not only sexually. She was forming a plan that was sure to work. She would make it work.

.

Going on a shopping trip to replace her ruined dress, Kaede took her Honda and rode to town. She stopped by Joe's bookstore first.

Going inside, she called, "Hey Joe, ya here?" Walking around to see he was talking to another man, she waited.

"That's her Joe," the man said in a not so quiet voice. "She's the one who killed Jerold Holinsworth. She didn't even have a sword!"

"I believe ya kid," Joe replied, then called, "Hey Kaede, come on over."

Kaede peeked around he corner. "Ya sure ?"

"Yeah, yeah, get over here," Joe said with a wave of his hand. When she came over to them, he asked, "So, what happened last night?"

Kaede frowned. "Kouta took me at this fancy place in Kinlockeil fer diner. We had a great time til we went ta leave and this man was waiting fer me. I tried ta warn'im off, he wouldn't have it. He told me I was gonna be practice for'im, he was on his way lookin fer Dad. After he said that, I took'im up on his challenge an took his head. Didn feel proud about it, but I ain't letting no one hurt me Dad. Had me first Quickening. That was really weird."

"I can understand that," Joe replied. To the young man, Joe said, "I'm sure you've heard of Kaede here. She died in Mexico fighting those aliens. You need a new assignment anyway, so I'm assigning you to Kaede."

The man's eyes bugged out. "Joe, she's standing right here!"

Kaede glanced a the man then asked Joe, "What happened at Shirikawa?"

"She went home. Michael here will be watching you."

Michael looked pale as he stared at Joe. Kaede tapped his shoulder. He jumped and spun to shift his stare to her. Michael was an average looking lad, clean shaven and darker brown hair. His clothes were unassuming, light gray sweater and jeans like most everyone his age around here. She grinned at him and said, "Doan go lookin so scared. I ain't gonna bite lest ya make me. I've been traveling all over. I'll try ta let ya know where I'm goin if I kin. Got any questions fer me?"

Michaels jaw worked a couple times, he then asked, "Yer the witch?"++++

"Aye lad. Do I need ta prove it ta ya?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Wanna swap phone numbers so ya kin call?"

Flustered, Michael cried, "We're not even supposed to be talking to each other! You aren't even supposed to know about me!"

Kaede chuckled at him. "Lad, it's safer fer ya if I know who ya are. Usually, people I find eyeing me an followin me have a real bad day when I corner'em. Sides, Yer'll learn more if I'm fillin ya in on what ya missed. Ya record history, doan ya?"

"Kaede's special, Mike," Joe offered.

"Speakin'a that Joe, I wanted yer opinion. I'm sayin I'm the One. I wanna git the word out an help stop the fightin. How best ta do that without huntin down every immortal and breakin their bones til they realize nay one kin beat me?" Kaede asked.

Joe chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Think going ta the press might work?"

Joe's jaw dropped. "Kaede you can't do that! You'd cause a panic and ruin many lives! You think you're being hounded now, you're asking for mobs to descend on you AND your family!" he said sternly

"Aye, yer right," Kaede said with a sigh.

"Kaede, I know you want to do your best for everyone, but that will not be best. You're going to have to find another way. Please," Joe begged.

"OK, Joe, it was just an idea." Kaede said defensively.

Joe let out a huff. "Kaede, there's some things you just can't fix."

"I kin try."

Joe nodded, "I know. Just think hard before you do."

"Will do," Kaede assured him, She looked at Michael and said, "I'm goin ta git a new formal dress. That quickening ruined me last one. Headin back home after that. See ya later lads." She waved and left.

Michael was astonished an immortal just walked in and told them everything. "Joe, is she crazy? I mean, she don't seem to care she's being watched. She also thinks she's the One?"

Joe told him, "She's not crazy. I've known Kaede since she was little. Duncan McLeod adopted her. I can tell you one thing, Kaede acts pleasant and she's more than willing to help others. If she gets angry though, plan on hell coming to visit. Until Mexico, I didn't think there was anything that could even touch her. Bullet, explosions, it all just bounces away or she stops them dead in flight. She'd backed herself up against a bomb she didn't know was there. When it went off, it hit her before she could react. That's the only reason she died. I'm sure she won't let that happen again. No immortal with a sword has a chance in hell at defeating her. Kaede could well be the One."

.

Kaede went to the dress store an looked at the rack of formal dresses. An attendant came by and asked, "Lookin for somethin specific?"

"Aye, me nice black dinner dress got ruined. I was lookin fer something close to it."

The attendant looked at Kaede closely and said, "That's not a wig , you really are the Witch."

"Aye, wit this being the fashion craze, I doan need a hat ta cover me horns," Kaede replied with a grin.

The woman said, "Black goes well with pink, but so does purple. It's also a bit more colorful. We do have matching bicep high gloves to match most of these dresses fer a more formal look."

Kaede found another black dress that was comfortable and close fitting. With the attendant's help, she also found a medium purple dress that looked similar, and had a little lower cut neckline. She decided to try them both on.

In front of the full length mirror Kaede was pleased with the black dress. She tried on the long matching gloves. They did enhance her look. Next, she tied on the purple dress with matching gloves. She liked it. The store also had high heels. She found a pair of black Patten leather pumps, but no purple ones. She also got more stockings, including a pair of fishnets.

To fit her purchases into her saddlebags, Kaede had the attendant carefully box everything up. She paid with her debit card. Back in her riding leathers, she went out and put her purchases in her saddlebags.

Her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Your new leather jacket is ready," Dave said.

"Ya know I've been pretty public lately," she reminded him.

"True, but there's still targets to be found. This is one only you can handle."

"Be there shortly," Kaede said and closed up her phone. Dave's shop was only a block away. She walked over to it. Going inside, she saw Dave at the counter.

He smiled. "That was fast," and put the new jacket on the counter. "Riding gear?"

"Aye. Got me a full dresser Honda. Fun ta ride." she said and picked the jacket up. Looking at the size she noted, "It's even my size."

In a low nearly whisper, he said, "Same as always, soon as you can."

"Thank ya," she told him and left.

Since her saddlebags were full, Kaede put the jacket with the thick folder inside, in the helmet storage box on the back. On her way motoring out of town, she noted Michael on the street pretending to look at a newspaper. She resisted the urge to wav and yell, "Hi, Mike!"

Kouta wouldn't be home for another couple hours. She went up to their room and put her things away, the new jacket too, then sat down and opened the folder and pulled the papers out.

This time it was a billionaire tycoon why was funding terrorist and spy activity. His goal was to install a French Government friendly to him, and he was greasing many palms. Election fraud was also connected to him.

Kaede frowned at it. He live just outside of Paris in a mansion with high walls and substantial guard force and all the electronic security devices money could buy. He was also a homebody, hardly ever leaving his estate. People came to him. "Great, the French police hate me," she grumbled. She got out the aerial photos of the estate and studied them. Getting in stealthily was not looking good. He had every angle covered, even a small radar unit on his roof. Apparently, he was paranoid someone was after him.

He was right.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

Mr. Andros Kontos, Billionaire in the banking industry and his fingers into everything, liked shifting world opinion towards one socialist state for the world. He wanted no borders so he could make more money. Several countries were after him. Now he was fixing elections and heavily greasing palms to get votes to go his way and financing undesirable groups here in Great Britain and Kaede's bosses wanted him gone.

His estate was a modern fortress and by reading the list of people he dealt with directly, the list was small. Very few got to see Mr. Kontos. He didn't even see family except for one of his grandsons. Cyrus Mikos paid random visits to him, he also kept himself well guarded.

Kaede could see why this was given to her. Normally there was a way in, or the target moved and attended events where he might be vulnerable. Not this guy. He stayed hold up in his big mansion. She was surprised there was a picture of the old man in the folder. Even his grandson looked to be in his 50's.

By the layout of the place, Kaede was going to have to take out cameras and guards, which would attract attention. She was sure it would be immediate attention also. Where Mr. Kontos would be in his huge mansion was also a mystery. If he was paranoid enough, his bedroom might have steel walls and a bank vault door.

Kaede looked at the list of people who had been known to visit him. She noted Timothy Merriday was a banker here in Scotland. Kaede decided to get information on him, first.

Kaede repacked the folder and put it deep under the mattress, then went down to ask Dad about this guy.

.

Duncan looked up from his computer and asked, "Who's Timothy Merriday?"

"Someone I was suppose to find out about," Kaede replied. "Kin ya look'im up fer me?"

Duncan minimized what he was doing and typed in the name. "CEO, First Bank of Scotland," he said and moved the screen so she could see it. "That's all it shows."

"It's start. Thanks, Dad," Kaede offered. She was disappointed there wasn't more.

Duncan closed that and went back to the stocks page he was looking at. "Any special reason why yer lookin fer this guy?" he asked.

"Just heard the name and was wondering who he was," she said with a shrug.

"Now ya know."

Kaede went outside and called her contact.

"Original leather goods," Dave answered.

"About the jacket, I was ta deliver fer Mr. Merriday, Ya never gave me an addy."

A moment later he said, "I'll have for you early in the morning."

"No problem. Gotta go." Kaede said and hung up. She continue to puzzle about how to get into that mansion-fortress. She decided she needed a look around it and see who came and left the place.

.

In the morning, Kaede rode to town early and parked in the alley beside the Leather shop. She went in the back door to find Dave sitting back in his chair. For once, his desk in the back was clean.

"Hey, wake up," she said and gave him a prod.

Dave tumbled to the floor. He was dead. In his arm was a needle.

SHIT!

Seeing the cleaned off desk, Kaede went through the desk drawers. Every one was empty. The file cabinets were also cleaned out. She went to the front, staying low and checked behind the counter. Those shelves were empty also. Everything had been stripped out.

Returning to the body, Kaede checked his wallet, well she checked both back pockets, no wallet. In an inspiration, she checked his shoes. In his right shoe, she found a slip of paper. On it was a phone number. She took the paper, put his shoe back on, wiped her prints and left.

Thankfully, she hadn't taken her helmet off. She turned her bike around, started it up and rode out into the street. She passed a car that had two men in it. They pulled out and followed her. She watched them as she went through town, they stayed back. Good, she didn't want to act until they were clear of town.

Getting to the end of town, she gunned it and roared off, loosing sight of the car. A kilometer later, she stopped and pulled over. She got off her bike to see the car speeding towards her. Two sets of surprised eyes met hers as they topped the hill. The passenger pulled a gun out. Kaede smacked the right side of the car with a mind hand, throwing it off the road.

The wreck was impressive. They hit a stone wall and launched over it to crash into a tree and deflect off it, loosing most of the left fender. Coming down, upside down, the car dug into the ground then flipped end to end to land on the remaining three wheels.

Kaede walked over to the wreck. The air bags had gone off, but the men inside were dazed and still had cuts on them. "Not havin a good day lads?" she asked. She then cut their seat belts and pulled them out of the wreck to lie in front of her.

Before they gained any senses back, she relieved them of another gun, two tazers, and a glass flask. She retrieved their wallets, and Dave's as well.

"You lads gonna talk, or do I torture ya?" she asked.

One stared blankly at her, the other only moaned.

Kaede looked in the car. Nothing in the back seat, she ripped the trunk open. Paperwork, bundled papers, a lock box and manila folders Dave used filled the trunk. "Well, well, efficient of ya. So, why'd ya kill Dave?" she asked.

The one who'd been staring at her eyed the gun not far away. He moved to reach for it, She cut his arm off. "We'll nay have none of that," she told the man as he screamed.

Kaede pulled both men to the other side of the car and planted them face up. "Who's payin ya?" She asked.

Mr. Moaner tried to move. She figured he was in no shape to answer and questions. She snapped his neck. Looking at the wallets, she told the screamer, "If ya doan answer, I'm gonna pull ya apart. Slowly."

"I'm dead anyway!" he cried.

"There's many ways ta die, Shawn. Gitting pulled apart is gonna be real slow an painful," she told him. "Ya lost that arm way took quick." Seeing he was holding the stump with his remaining hand, she pulled his hand off and raised it up, then made his fingers splay out. "Joint at a time, we're gonna be here a while fore ya expire."

"Mr. Basset!" he barked out.

"And what does Mr. Basset do?" she asked.

"Banker, First bank of Scotland, manager of the Inverness bank," he cried out.

"Ya came after me too. Why?"

"Find where ya live. That's it!" he stated.

"Ya failed Lad. I suppose ya kin die now," Kaede told him. She opened up the ground beside him.

"Wait, wait!" he cried, "I know who's behind it!"

"Yeah, who?"

"A guy in France named Kontos!"

"Already knew that," Kaede stated and rolled him in and covered him up. She brought her motorcycle over and filled her saddlebags with every paper that had writing on it and put the lock box in her helmet storage along with a code book.

No one had come by yet, she mounted her Honda and rode on before someone did. She looked briefly back at the car. She'd forgotten to kill that guy before she buried him. Oh well, he'd die soon enough.

Getting home, Kaede parked in the garage and looked over what she'd salvaged. The packet with information on Kontos did give an address of the mansion and a street map of the area. The list Dave had did include the home addresses of everyone on the list who went to see Kontos.

Kaede opened the code book and looked at the codes. She then called the number that was in Dave's shoe.

"Mr. Smith," a flat voice said.

"This is the vet's office. I'm sorry ta tell ya that yer parrot died. His cage was cleaned out an the men who cleaned it out were properly paid."

There was silence for a moment, then, "Thank you for informing me. Come see me and I'll pay the bill."

"I seem to have lost your addy, Sir."

"I'll send someone to collect it and the cage." *click*

Kaede eyed the phone. "No when and where?" she asked it, and put it away.

Since her helmet storage behind the seat was full, she hung her helmet on the hook. The phone number she put in the code book, then put the code book in the little compartment under her seat.

This day starting out great.

.

Mr. Basset wasn't that hard to find. Kaede had the location of the First Bank of Scotland in Inverness and his home address and phone number in an hour. He was apparently a direct connection to her target and Mr. Merriday. She noted Mr. Merriday also lived in Inverness. Maybe she wouldn't have to do too much traveling around.

Kaede spend her day making sure she needed everything to travel. Although she wanted to take her Honda, she really liked that bike, so she decided to go get another one just for this trip. Making her way down to town over the hills in her riding leathers and carrying her helmet, she went into the motorcycle shop in town and looked at what they had.

Sports bikes like Richie's road rocket were the rage. There were a few others, some dirt bikes a few plain road bikes and a couple used not as nice full-dressers in the 'used' part of the show room.

"Kin I help ya?" a man in a leather vest and jeans asked.

Kaede pointed to the BMW with the soft saddle bags. It looked fairly non-descript. "How old is that one?"

"Nice choice. It's a 2001 with only 12,000 miles on it. We tune and service all the bikes that come in," he said happily. "Nice tour bike without the extras the full-dresser bikes have. Windshield's big enough to block a light rain when yer movin, but ya kin still feel the wind."

Kaede looked it over then pulled her credit card. "I'll take it."

Riding out of town on her BMW, she gunned it and noticed it picked up speed much faster than her Honda. Getting it home, she took the soft saddle bags off to take them in and fill them.

"I see yer likin yer bikes," Inari noted as Kaede came into the kitchen.

"I gotta make a trip, Mom. Hate at tell ya on such short notice, but I gotta git movin." Kaede told her. Seeing Kanae trying to sit up, Kaede picked her up and sat her on the table in front of her.

"Another job?"

"Aye, and it's a big one. Might take a while," Kaede admitted.

"Yer contact tell ya that?

"Nay, someone whacked him fore I got there. Found out who's behind it, Gonna go find out why he was targeted."

Inari eyed her. "Is there something we should know about?"

"Doan think so. The guys who did it tried to follow me, but I gabbed'em and found out who to go bother next," Kaede told her. "I do gotta run down their boss and make me way up the line fore they know I'm after'em," Kaede explained. She played 'slap hands' with Kanae. Kanae giggled and clapped. Kaede clapped with her. "Yay!"

"Aaay," Kanae cried in return.

"Be real careful, Kaede, people are gittin ta know ya," Inari warned.

"I'll be putin on me disguise and headin out after lunch."

"I'll let everyone know," Inari said with a sigh.

"Thanks, Mom."

.

Kaede spend some time with Kanae, fed her lunch as she had some, then went up to put on her dark brown haired wig and brown eye contacts, and a bandana wrapped on her head over the wig. She packed a few clothes and got the vital information she needed from under the bed. Next, she went out to the Honda and got the code book.

Her phone rang.

"Aye?" she answered.

"The new Parrot is in Torlundy, Shorty's place." *click*

"Not one fer long conversations, is he?" Kaede noted dryly and put her phone away. Everything she needed in her now filled out saddlebags, she mounted her BMW and rode out. It was only about a 20 kilometer trip and it was on the way.

.

Motoring into Torlundy, Kaede found Shorty's tavern. Early afternoon, there wasn't any cars out front. Kaede went in and got a seat at the bar by a window so she could watch her bike, her helmet on the bar beside her. Although most people were honest, those saddlebags didn't lock and could be pulled right up and off. If someone messed with her bike, she wanted to know immediately.

The barkeep came over. ""What'll ye have, lass?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shot 0'single malt, two shots of water." she replied.

"Brand?"

"Long as the name starts with 'Glen,' doan care."

"Aye Lass."

The barkeep got her whiskey, she dug our a couple pounds for him. "Say, I was lookin fer a guy who sells parrots. Heard there was one around."

"Yer parrot died?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Aye, still got his cage. Someone cleaned it out. I paid'em fer their trouble."

His smile was gone as he said, "Ya doan look like Kaede."

Since the place was empty, she reached out past him with a Mind Hand and grabbed the bottle of Glen Morangie. It floated over into her hand. She gave herself another shot. "Doan take looks fer granted, lad," she replied.

"Aye, guess not," he agreed. "What's the news, ya know who did it?"

"The ones who killed the parrot are pushin daisies. Mr. Basset, manager of First bank-o-Scotland in Inverness paid the bill. I'm goin ta put a wee bit of pressure on'im. Figure he's connected to Kontos."

"Ya sure?"

Kaede eyed him. "I git the jacket, next day me contact dies and is robbed. Who do ya think's at the end o the line?" she asked.

"Kontos acted quick … too quick." the barkeep agreed.

"Aye, so doan go telling anyone where I went. There's gotta be a bug some place."

"What kin I do?"

Kaede pulled out her paper with the list of names that went to see Kontos. "I need ta know when one of these guys goes ta see Kontos. I prefer Mr. Merriday. Once I visit Mr. Basset, I'm sure he'll be talkin ta Kantos."

Leaning closer, the barkeep asked, "What ya gonna do?"

Kaede grinned at him. "Nay lad, ya doan wanna know that."

The Barkeep swallowed. "Maybe not," he agreed.

Kaede got up. "After I'm done there, I'll come fill ya in."

"I need yer phone number," he told her.

"Nay, not til I'm sure ya ain't the bug," Kaede told him and left.

Going out, Kaede left the parking lot at an angle where her license plate couldn't be easily seen. Kaede headed on down the road paying attention to her rear view mirror. Five miles out and there was no one behind her. She picked up some speed and headed for Inverness.

An hour later, and no tail, Kaede rode into Inverness. She didn't go to see Basset, but went to Merriday's address. It was out of town near the loch and a golf course. As she suspected, the house was a big manor set on a large piece of land. In the front was a nice looking limo. The doors were all shut on the five car garage.

Kaede rode up to the gate and stopped. The guard came towards her. She pulled on of Dave's manila envelopes out that she'd sealed shut. Showing it to the man she said, "I got a private message here fer Mr. Merriday."

"The guard held out his hand. "I'll deliver it."

"Nay, I was told ta put it in his hand ta be sure he got it," she said firmly. "Mr. Kantos insisted."

The guard paused a moment, then said, "Wait here." He went back into his shack and called someone. A moment later, he came back out. "A security officer is coming to escort you in. You will be checked for weapons."

"That's fine, long as Mr. Merriday gits his message. I doan hand it to'im, I doan git paid."

A few minutes later, a security car arrived. She had to take her helmet and jacket off and a metal detecting wand was ran over her. Another guard looked in her saddlebags. Once they were satisfied she wasn't armed, they bade her to follow. She put the envelope back in her saddlebags and followed.

Instead of the front door, the security car stopped by the side of the building. Kaede left her helmet and retrieved the envelope to follow the pair of guards in a side door. They went down a nicely decorated hallway and though sitting room. They stopped her at one of the ornate doors, and a guard went in.

A man inside said, "Yes, yes send her in!"

Kaede was shown into a large office where an older man with worry lines on his face sat behind a large polished Mahogany desk. The guards closed the door and took station behind her.

The man held out a hand and motion Kaede forward. ""Let's have it," he announced.

Kaede stepped up and said, "Ya are Timothy Merriday? I was told ta make sure, sir."

Merriday stared at her with a heavy frown. "I AM! Gimme the damn message!"

Kaede handed it over. As he ripped into it, she turned to look at the guards and shot her Mind Hands into their heads, killing them. She lowered them quietly to the floor.

"What? There's nothing in here!" Merriday raged.

"Aye, I kin give ya the massage personally," Kaede told him.

Merriday looked up and noted the dead guards. He stared at her again.

"Yer in cahoots with Mr. Kantos, Ya kin tell me what I wanna know, or ya kin be dead like them," she stated.

"Who are you? Intelligence? Scotland Yard?" he asked. "You just killed two of my men!"

"Yer next if ya doan answer," Kaede told him. "When do ya meet with Kontos?"

He snatched his phone up. Kaede snapped it in half. She then lifted him out of his seat, over the desk and dropped him on the floor by her.

Merriday's eyes got big and round, his mouth dropped open.

"Doan think I have ta tell ya who I am," Kaede said. "Ya kin answer, or I kin put ya in a world-o-pain. Ya won't be screamin either," she warned.

"He calls, I go. There isn't a schedule," he said in a quivering tone. "Look, I'll give you a hundred thousand pounds just to walk out, and no one saw anything."

Kaede shook her head. "Well, yer old anyway, time fer a heat attack." She shot her Mind Hands out. One she used to wrap his mouth and jaw shut, another she slid into his head low and tore the base of his spinal cord free. His eyes lost focus, he went limp.

Kaede went around and checked his schedules. He had everything on a large calendar on his desk. His next meeting with Kantos wasn't for another two months.

Damn, she was hoping it would be sooner than that.

Kaede retrieved the envelope, folded it up and stuffed in in an inside jacket pocket and strode out. Luckily, she met no one on the way out. Outside, she took off the license plate of her motorcycle and stuff it in a saddlebag so the cameras up on the underside of the roof wouldn't see it. She motored out to the gate, which opened for her. With a wave, she headed back into town. Once she was out of sight of the Manor, she stopped and put the plate back on. She figured she had an hour, maybe and hour and a half to put some distance between her and Inverness before the bodies were found.

Outside Inverness, she got on the A9 and headed south. By dinner time she made the outskirts of Glasgow and found a hotel that had a restaurant in it.

Kaede checked in carrying her saddlebags. Going up to her room, she got out of her riding gear and went down to get something to eat. On the TV, the late news was on. Watching it as she ate, there was no word about Mr. Merriday's demise, or the dead guards. Either no one found him yet, or whoever did was keeping his death quiet.

After dinner she went back to her room, got a shower and called Kouta.

"Kaede, where are you?" Kouta asked, sounding irritated.

"Working. Sorry I had to leave so fast, hon. Time is critical at the moment."

He paused. "OK, know when you're going to be back?"

"Few days, I hope?" she offered. "I really don't know fer sure."

"So ya know, Angus' wife, Kathleen died. The funeral's in three days. Think you can make it?"

Kaee sat down on the bed hard. "I … don't know. Kouta, I'd come back but this job is very important. The best I can say is I'll try."

"Well from what I know, Angus is very upset. She died of a heart attack, he tried finding you, but no one knew where you were, and you didn't answer your phone," Kouta told her.

"I'm really sorry," Kaede said. "Where I was, I had ta turn it off fer a while."

"Yeah, I figured. Look, just make it if you can. From what Rachel said, Fred and his wife are afraid to leave Angus alone. Like I said, he's taking this hard. They were married for 57 years."

"They at Fred's place?"

"Yeah, want the number?"

"Please."

.

"Mr. Merriday has been killed, Sir."

Andros Kantos lifted his aged face up from the stock figures on his computer. "Sad news. What happened?"

The man in the gray suit said, "He and two of his guards were found dead. The coroner said they all died of a heart attack. No wounds were found on their bodies and they had injected no poisons or other chemicals in their blood. Even with the lack of a method, for three men in the same room to suddenly die at the same time is very suspicious, Sir. The police admit so, but due to the lack of any evidence, they cannot form a case for murder."

"Very peculiar," Andros said in a mussing tone. "What about our MI 6 man. What has he said? Was not the order for my death stopped?"

"It was Sir. The hit was made and all his information was gathered. The men who did it have gone dark, as prescribed. If I may Sir, I believe there is still a danger. There is no proof, but not long before Mr. Merriday and his guards were found, the front gate guard reported a motorcycle messenger came with a message from you. The messenger achecked for weapons, then escorted to Mr. Merriday's office. The messenger left after delivering the message. On the way out, the gate guard noticed there was no plate on the motorcycle. It is possible that messenger was an assassin."

"Delivering a message from me? Or perhaps this was a message for me?" Andros pondered aloud.

"Speculating, Sir, I must assume that Mr. Merriday was a target as well as you were sir, we just were not aware of the order on him."

"Quite possible," Andros agreed slowly. "Perhaps I should take a vacation, off continent."

"Sir," the man said firmly. "You are safe here. I believe this may be an attempt to make you move and catch you in transit. No one can penetrate the security here. "

"You think this assassin or others may be lying in wait for me to show myself."

"I do indeed, Sir. I am extending the patrols and motion detectors out to the perimeter of the estate Sir, and having every point where a sniper could see the mansion watched up two kilometers away. Rooftops, hilltops, even tall trees. No one will get close to you."

Andros nodded to him. "You re a good man, Gregory. Deliveries are being checked as well?"

"They are, Sir. Every vehicle is inspected and the interior searched before they are allowed inside the compound. Even then, they can only get as far as the service cart transfer point, fifty meters from the mansion. The dogs are also deployed. They know everyone who is allowed near, and are very aggressive to anyone who is not."

"Any idea of who this assassin might be?" Andros asked.

"None, Sir."

"If you find out, find and kill their family. Timothy's death shall not go un punished."

"It will be done, Sir."

.

Her next day of travel, Kaede made it to the Chunnel and got a train ride to France. While her motorcycle went as cargo, Kaede kept her helmet and saddlebags with her. It was a pile on her lap in a passenger seat, but she wasn't going to loose track of them.

A man stopped by her. He said something in French and motioned to the empty seat by her. She nodded and motioned him down. He then said in halting English, "I am Joel, you ride?"

He'd pointed to her lap.

Doing her best to speak in broken English, she did her best to mispronounce in Japanese. "I am Minori, greetings, Joel."

"Ah, a tourist?" he asked.

"Yes, I am … traveling … to see sites," she agreed.

"Paris? It is a lovely place, many attractions," he offered.

"Yes, Paris is one … stop."

"Your English is good. Where is home?"

"Kyoto, Japan. You?"

"Nancy, it is in the east part of France. Very pretty place. You should come see, plenty of history in Nancy," he said brightly.

Kaede had a strained but nice talk with Joel until they reached the train station in France. He offered to take her helmet and saddlebags. She thanked him but held into them. Seeing how he was courteous and let her get off ahead of him, she didn't toss the saddlebags over her shoulder, but held them and her helmet in the crook of her arm on the way off.

Getting off the train, she retrieved her BMW and walked it through customs. She noted Joel in another line. She caught him taking glances at her. Once she was out of the terminal, she stopped and got herself together for riding. Down the line of taxis, Joel was getting into a private car. Kaede crept down the curb and then left with traffic. At the highway split, she headed for Paris. A few miles from the train station, she noticed the car Joel got into. It was back a ways, behind another car.

Right, Joel the friendly spy was watching her.

Kaede sped up, not fast, but fast enough to pass a couple cars and make Joel do so to keep up. To no surprise, he did. An off ramp was coming up. Kaede got off and stopped on the ramp. Sure enough, here came the car with Joel in it. With another car behind it, it passed her. She waited until they picked a direction to go in, then got back on the ramp, crossed traffic and got up on the on ramp and gunned it. They had turned right onto a divided highway. They wouldn't be catching up to her any time soon.

Stopping at a gas station, Kaede filled up and kept watch out for the car Joel was in. After she filled up, she pulled the bike over by the building and went in and got a bite to eat.

No one seemed to take a second glance at her BMW, and she didn't see Joel. Leaving, she checked the lot again before she left.

Around Paris was a network of highways and signs. Kaede had already memorized the routes to go on, or she'd be lost. She found the road to go on to get to the eastern side 'rich' area outside the city. Motoring along on a secondary road, it was still a suburb packed with houses, some looking very old. She passed the road Kontos' mansion was on, and stopped at a 'foreigner friendly' Hostel.

Hmm, Hostel, yeah it was gong to get very hostile in the coming days.

They had spots reserved for motorcycles here. She parked beside a Kawasaki and shouldered her saddlebags and went in to register for a two day stay.

Speaking in Japanese, she was pleasantly surprised they found a counter clerk who also spoke Japanese. The man was kind and spoke fluently. She got her room and stopped by the dinning room to get an order for dinner. Again, the woman she talked to showed her a menu written in Japanese. Kaede got her food and retired to her room.

.

Joel came into the lobby of the Hostel. He'd seen Minori's motorcycle outside. She wasn't around, meaning she already had her room. He sat down and made a call.

"Yeah, it's Joel. I followed the woman on a motorcycle matching the description I was given. Her name's Minori, she's from Japan, speaks English too, but not the best … I can't be sure if she's the one. She made us tailing her, stopped on an off ramp. We had to keep going … Not firm at all, or secretive. Said she's here to tour. It's possible she wasn't sure where she was going, that might be why she stopped …nothing really suspicious about her, she's gone right where she said she was going to go … I highly doubt someone would send a hit woman all the way from Japan … Dark brown hair, brown eyes, she certainly looked Japanese to me … plate on the bike? It's English. Said she bought it after she got here … I didn't get a chance to look in her saddlebags, she kept them close to her … OK, when she leaves her room I'll go check … Yes, I can get her room number. I'll call after I check it out."

.

Kaede went out into the small balcony of her room. From here, she couldn't see anything but some trees and the back yard of the Hostel. Below her was a long patio with small wrought iron tables and chairs. Being on the top floor, the roof wasn't that far above her. She lifted herself up and saw the metal clad peeked roof. Fairly sure no one would be coming down that way, she lowered herself back down and went in to eat and call Kouta before she went out.

.

Joel had found a spot in the dinning room where he could see into the lobby. Pretending to read a paper as he sipped his drink, he kept a watch for Minori. It was dark by the time she came down and strode out. This was his chance.

Going to the check in counter, a decent bribe got him her room number and key card. He went up to see what Minori had brought with her. Getting to her room, he noted no one in the hallway. He went in and looked around.

.

Kaede went out the front of the Hostel and around back. Getting to where her room with the open balcony door, she noted the light came on. She shot up onto the balcony and watched.

Inside, Joel had her saddlebags on the bed and was looking through them. She smirked and drifted over behind him as he pawed through her clothes.

"Need something?" she asked.

Joel spun to gape at her. He moved to push past her. She caught him and picked him up, planted him on the floor and sat on his legs. His arms she pinned in place to his sides but away from his body. Eyeing him, she asked, "What do I do with you?"

Joel swallowed hard. "I got the wrong room," he offered.

"You sure did. Why are you going through my things?"

"If you do anything to me, my boss will know!" he stated.

"Then I better make it good, huh?" she asked sporting a wicked grin. "Who's yer boss?" she said dropping all pretense.

Joel tried to reach the gun behind his back. He struggled but couldn't move his arms and she was sitting on his legs. He couldn't see anything holding his arms, but something was.

"Let's be honest here, shall we?" Kaede asked. She removed her contacts and took her bandanna and wig off. "Tell me lad, kin ya guess who I am?" she asked.

By the look on his face, he did. He swallowed again. "I didn't mean any harm," he offered.

"Who am I?" Kaede asked in a harder tone. She looked over at the balcony door. It shut.

"I don't know anything," Joel cried.

Kaede said, "Then yer in fer a long night o pain, lad. By morning, ye'll wish ya were dead. That is unless ya start answerin questions. Now, who's yer boss?"

"His name's Gregory," he said in a squeak.

"Who does he work fer?"

"Mr. Kantos. He's head of security."

"Are ya suppose to report in?"

Joel nodded. "Yes."

"When?"

"Right after I check your room out. Please, let me go," he begged.

"Yer foldin rather easy. Ya know who I am, doan ya?" Kaede asked.

He nodded. "You're the Kaede that was on TV. You killed all those aliens."

"An yer next unless you do exactly what I say. You call in, you tell yer boss ya searched me room and all ya found were clothes and tourist guides." She let his right arm free. "Do anything else, and ya loose an arm. Calm yerself and talk normal."

Joel slowly reached for his phone. He dialed Gregory. "Yeah, it's Joel. Minori's a tourist, all I found in her bags were clothes and some tour guides … no, no weapons or information on the mansion… right, I'll keep an eye on her until she leaves town." he then hung up.

"Very good, " Kaede told him and held her hand out. "Yer phone?"

He gave it to her. She planted his arm back down on the floor.

"I did what you wanted," he said.

"Ya did, that let ya keep that arm." Kaede said evenly. "When was the last time ya were in the Kontos mansion?"

"When I was hired."

"Tell me, in detail, where you went and who you saw. Don't leave out anything."

.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

Gregory was getting worried. The men who'd killed the MI 6 agent and gabbed all his files still hadn't turned up. They were two days late in reporting. Locally, Joel hadn't called to give his daily report. Was that biker gone, or wasn't she? Add to that, he'd heard nothing recent from their MI 6 mole. With Merriday dead, they had lost their contact in Scotland. Was MI 6 onto them? If they were, why hadn't he heard anything from England.

Even with the heightened security, nothing had been found even looking this way. He had deployed a few more spies to the airports and the Chunnel train station. Not even the French police had and news, and they were paid well to pass on any information.

Although there was no news of anything close to them, Gregory was looking out windows and keeping a close watch on the guards. He even began doing midnight tours to make sure nothing was wrong. His gut told him someone was close, it was like he could feel danger was imminent.

.

The place Kaede buried Joel was in the trees behind the hostel. 2am, she was sure no one saw a thing.

Once again she studied the overhead photo of the Kontos estate. She had heard all about the cameras, motion sensors and guards, even dogs. The closest cover was over a hundred meters away from the main building.

She could get in by charging in and forcing her way into the mansion. That would also give Kontos time to hide. She had to get in with no one seeing. Two things concerned her most. The motion detectors and the dogs. She didn't even see any power lines going to the place that she could cut. Hmm, no power lines. That meant the electrical came in underground.

That was a possibility. That place had all kinds of lights, especially bright security lights. It had to have major power lines going in. Thinking about it, she hadn't seen any power lines anywhere around Paris. She wondered if those were so protected also.

In the morning, she took a ride, just wandering down the streets of town. One thing she noticed was plenty of manholes and a shack that was locked behind a fence with a lightning bolt and a warning sign she couldn't read. After spending a couple hours wandering around town, she returned to the Hostel. She went to her room, then dropped down out off the balcony and went in the first floor. Finding a locked door that was key locked and not card activated, she slipped a mind hand under the door and opened it to slip in.

This was a maintenance room, with a small workbench and large electrical panels. There was also a half sized door that was also key locked. She got this open and looked inside. It was dark, but she found a light switch. Inside was a ladder going down, conduit also went down across from the ladder. A dim light was below. Going down, she found a long tunnel with round overhead lights. The tunnel sides were lined top to bottom with metal conduit, it seemed to go on forever.

Kaede left the tunnel and went back up through the Hostel to return to her room. Again she looked at the overhead view of the mansion. This time she looked at what was on the edges of the photo. At the bottom, she noted the roof of the hostel. This was a strong possibility. She could estimate distances fairly well. Underground with no compass, she'd have to judge distance and direction very well.

The morning of her third day here, Kaede checked out and motored out of town. She went far enough down the road to not be seen, then took a dirt side road that led to a shed sized building with the lightning bolt warning that was inside a tall fenced area. She left her BMW in the bushes behind the building. She jumped the fence and reached inside to open the locked door. She was hoping for a tunnel.

Going inside, she turned the lights on and shut the door behind her, and was greeted with a map of the electrical tunnel system on the wall. She pulled out her photo and matched the location of the Kontos mansion with the tunnel that went to it. Just like reading a road map. She noted dots at each intersection. Right, transformers. It was going to be a along walk, but she would get there.

Again, a small door that was locked led down a ladder to the dimly lit tunnels. Instead of walking, she floated along on her Mind Hands. Easier and faster. She passed vaults holding the transformers, counting each and mentally marking where she was. There was a major intersection coming up. She went right. This would bring her to the Kontos transformer and the smaller narrow tunnel to the mansion.

Approaching the transformer vault she was looking for, she noted this one was lighter, and she heard voices. She slowed and peeked around the corner.

"No one told us about a high security padlock on a thick steel grating!" one of the men grumbled.

Both were wearing black dark clothes in a full covering and cloth caps to cover their heads and necks, only their faces blackened out, showing. Their colorful backpacks were on the floor, they were crouched in the other side of the transformer, looking at the heavy grating covering the entrance to the half filled three by three foot tunnel the electrical conduit ran down.

"Look at the wall, we need to get the whole grating off," the other insisted.

They sounded American. Kaede announced, "Why doan ya fellas back up an lemme try?"

Both spun their heads, one pulled a silenced pistol as they gaped at her.

"Don't move!" The gun weilder stated.

Kaede folded her arms over her chest. "Why doan ya move away from that grating and give me a bit-o-room ta work?"

They looked at each other. "We'll have to tie her up and leave her here, she's seen us."

"I'm here ta kill Kontos an whoever I need ta. What ya here fer?" Kaede asked.

"Who do you work for?" the other man asked firmly.

"Ya doan need ta know, just as I doan wanna know who sent ya. It's best we each know little as possible just in case. Doan ya agree?" Kaede asked. "Now, what ya here fer?"

"Eliminate Andros Kontos and swipe all the records that we can," the man with the gun stated.

"Ya kin have the records, I just need ta end their lives. If ya want that grating open, move aside," Kaede replied firmly.

"How can we trust you?" the other man asked.

"Lemme rephrase that. I'm opening it up, move, or I move ya," Kaede stated.

They snorted in laughs. Kaede picked them both up and moved them out of the way to the corner of the vault. She looked down on the heavy padlock and tore it free, then pulled the grating open. Beyond the vault, this tunnel was dark. "One of ya got a flashlight?" she asked and let them go. They were standing up, she could now see the gunman was a little taller than the other one. The shorter one handed over his flashlight.

"Ma'am, I should go first," he told her.

"Nay, any more blocks, an ya woan be able at git through'em," she told him. She knelt down to crawl in.

"You're Kaede, aren't you?" the shorter one asked.

Kaede put a finger to her lips. "Shh, no names lad." She then crawled in and turned the light on. Lying inside, she had room to grip the conduit with her Mind Hands and lift herself off the floor. She moved along smooth and fairly quickly. Behind her, she heard the men scramble in and crawl along after her.

Floating along, Kaede went by best estimate at least a hundred meters, then the tunnel turned vertical. It was hard bending herself around the 90 degree corner. Folding her knees up, she managed it. Above her the conduit went through a concrete pad. Wonderful. No wonder she hadn't met and other blocks. The vertical tunnel went up three meters, and nothing to hang on to. This alone would stop most humans. Good thing she wasn't human.

Lifting herself up, Kaede made a Mind Hand very thin and cut away a square of concrete big enough to get up through. Holding it in place as she finished her cuts, she turned her light off and pushed the reinforced chunk up and into the room above. It would not go left or right, but she did pushed in ahead . The edge of her cut on the conduit side was right at the edge of a metal panel of a large electrical box. The other side was all but up against a wall.

Kaede lifted herself out and heard noise from below. Light showed and a head. Quietly, she called down, "It's a tight turn lad, Git on yer back, and fold yer knees ta the side. It's the only way."

The light shown up at her as the shorter man struggled around the corner. He ooched and winced, but with the help of the conduit, got himself upright. She told him to raise up an arm. He did, she pulled him up and into the room.

Quietly, she said, "Go find the door out, Doan open it yet."

He nodded and slipped out from behind the tight space. The other man got to the corner. Kaede helped him around it and lifted him up into the room. Kaede followed him out from behind the panel.

Besides the large distribution panel, there was a workbench, some tools and a divided container of supplies. No windows, and the room was concrete, walls, floor and ceiling.

"This is in a basement," the taller man said.

"Most likely, we gotta be sure," Kaede told him.

"Door's wired," the shorter man said, showing his light on the magnetic alarm in top of the door.

"Aye, we bypass it." Kaede told him. Lifting herself up to eyeball level with the split switch to cause an alarm if the door was open, she used another thin Mind Hand to cut the top corner of the door free from the rest of the door.

"When I crack the door open, look out, see where we are an look fer anyone around," Kaede whispered.

The shorter man nodded.

Holding the corner in place, Kaede cracked the door open an inch. The shorter man pulled out a thin optical scope and stuck the end out. "We're clear, don't see anyone, we got a hallway beyond."

Kaede opened the door, the men sneaked out, Kaede followed and carefully shut the door, making sure the corner stayed in place.

"We're in," the taller man said quietly with a grin. He motioned for them to follow and went down the hallway. There was a regular door at the end, He cracked it open and peeked out. The room he stepped into was a laundry room. He motioned the shorter man to listen at the other door, then went to a dumbwaiter. He opened the door and looked up.

To Kaede he whispered, "Andros' bedroom is on the third floor. His office is on the first floor. Lift us up to the first floor, we'll get what we need. You kill Andros, then come down and join us."

Kaede frowned. "Too much risk lad. There's sure ta be cameras in the halls. We can't alert anyone we're here. We find the security station first, then do the killin and grabbin. Any idea where that might be?"

"I don't. Probably near the main entrance," he offered. "If there's cameras in the hallways, we'll be seen."

"Nay lad," Kaede told him. "Cameras look at the floors, I'm gonna be up by the celins. Gimme yer optical probe.'

He handed it over. Kaede went to the door out and lifted herself up. Looking down at the short man, she said, "I'm goin ta find the security office. Lemme out, I'll come back and knock twice, then twice again. Stay here til I git done."

"Gook luck," he mouthed and opened the door. Kaede slipped out into the hallway.

Even up near the ceiling clear of camera views, Kaede could still be seen by a wandering guard. Coming to a stairway, she peeked around the edge with the scope. No cameras. At the top of the stairs, she peeked around the corner again. This hallway was wide and lined with statues and paintings in fancy frames. Yes, there were cameras in this hallway. She looked at the doors to each side. To her left, a door opened and a uniformed guard came out to walk away from her and go down another hallway.

Kaede stayed in place. Shortly, another guard came and went into that room. She checked the hall clear then moved down the hallway near the high ceiling. Then dropped down and slipped in that room.

Quickly taking in the scene, Kaede killed the two guards at the monitoring panels with blows to the head. The three sitting at the table with their coffee and snacks had time to gape and draw their guns before the hit them just hard enough to kill them.

Kaede dropped to the floor mid-room and searched for anyone else. She shut the door then went to see what was being monitored.

.

Gregory couldn't sleep, so he took a tour of the guard stations. All was well, everything was quiet, but he had a nagging feeling something was wrong. It was like a prodding to go find out what was amiss, but everywhere he went, all was normal. He went to the security station to check all the monitors and alarms to prove to himself everything was fine.

Going into the security station, he stopped short. Five men lay on the floor not moving. The alarm panel was off, standing by the monitors was a dark haired woman in dirty leather clothes. His nightmare was here. It had to be the dark haired woman on the motorcycle. HOW did she get in? There was no way to get even close without being seen or detected! In his pause of shock, he hadn't moved. Before he could, his mouth was clapped shut and his arms were pinned to his sides. The door behind him shut.

"Sorry lad, yer luck's run out," the woman stated.

Gregory felt something on his neck, then he heard a loud snap that filled his brain. His vision failed. He passed into darkness as he fell to the floor.

.

The door on this room had no lock, so Kaede pulled a few bodies over as she left and put them against the door once she was out. Racing back down to the laundry room, she knocked twice, then twice again. Both men were at the door when they opened it.

"Security's out, yer free to roam, but kill whoever ya see if it ain't me or each other. Move!" Kaede then ran back up the stairs, the men following her, guns out. Kaede found the stairs up to the second floor and near the top, snapped a guard's neck as he gaped at her. She then vaulted up to the third floor and only saw two doors, a guard in between them. She killed him with a neck snap then tried each door. They were both locked. Right door first, Kaede slipped a Mind Hand under and up to open it from the inside. Slipping in, she saw to forms in bed. Snap, Snap. The woman jerked briefly when Kaede spun her head around.

Going in the left door, she quickly noted the large bed was empty. By the fireplace in a chair, a tuft of gray hair showed.

"Killing me won't stop it," a rough, aged voice stated.

Kaed didn't reply. She wasn't here to talk. She grabbed the head and pulled. A short grunt and she had the head of Andros Kontos floating in the air above his body. She tossed the head in the fire and left.

Flying down the stairs, Kaede killed another guard and a woman in a nightgown. Getting down to the first floor, she heard a muted gun shot. She turned a corner to see another man on the floor, moaning, She broke his neck and stopped the bullet the short man shot at her.

"Sorry!" he hissed.

"Get what ya need, Kantos is dead, I'm leavin the way we came. Ya better hurry," Kaede replied. She turned and went back to the laundry room. At the electrical vault, she opened the still locked door then put the corner back on. She got behind the large panel, down the hole and went back the way she came.

The sky was lit in pre-dawn when Kaede jumped the fence outside the entrance to the tunnels. She retrieved her BMW started it up and began the long ride back home.

.

At the Kontos mansion, a dog barked. A nasty growling bark that drew other dogs and guards. Guards opened the service door, letting the dogs run in first. The shorter man shot three dogs as he backed up into Kantos' office. The tall man got two, then shut the doors to keep them out. French shouts were heard. A light shown in from outside.

Keeping low, the tall man said, "We're not getting out of here."

"Fuck!" the short man spat. "We can't be taken alive."

"right," the taller man said heavily. He put his packs of C-4 together on the floor, the short man did the same. Quickly the tall men set the detonator and put the timer in 1 second, they piled all the electronics they had grabbed around the charges.

Outside, the gate guard was watching the commotion as he called the police. Then, most of the windows on the first floor lit up. The concussion of the blast blew windows and fire out to spread debris meters from the mansion.

That night, the guard was very glad he had gate duty.

.

Kaede rode all day towards home. She took a nap on the train going back to England. The porter was amused when he had to wake her up to tell her the ride was over. Back on her bike, Kaede rode all the way back to Shorty's.

By this time, it was dark and the night life at Shorty's was booming. She went in to see the barkeep wasn't the same guy. She used the bathroom then bought a bottle of water and left.

"Hey, babe!" a man called from behind as she was about to mount her bike. The drunk young man wandered towards he with a lusty smile on his face. "Yer one HOT lass! Care fer a bit o lovin?"

Kaede chuckled at him and started her bike. "Sure, when I git home wit me husband."

The man frowned looking like he was about to cry. "All the good ones'r taken!" he complained.

"Bet'er luck next time," she said and drove off.

Kaede was tired, but she pushed on. In another hour and a half, she's be home. Upon seeing signs for Glen Finnen, she cheered. Only 10 more kilometers to go! She felt her phone buzz on vibrate. Wanting to rest a minute anyway, she pulled over and picked it up.

"Kaede."

"Mom, it's Mayu. Kin ya come home? Dad said not ta bother ya, but he's really worried. So are we."

"I'm on my way home now, hon, Only ten miles south o Glen Finnen. Be there in less than an hour, OK?"

"OK, I'll tell everyone!"

"See ya soon," Kaede replied and hung up.

Mounting her bike, Kaede kept going. She pushed the speed limit a bit to get home sooner. Finally coming to the road up the hill, she noted no traffic and took the corner at speed, leaning the bike over hard. It had rained earlier and the road was slick at the intersection.

The BMW dropped to the pavement hard halfway around the corner. Hitting the road woke Kaede up fully, the pain in her broken left arm was bad enough to stop her Mind Hands from coming out to stop herself from hitting the guardrail. She hit a guardrail post, spinning the bike and throwing her off. Kaede bounced off the guard rail, throwing her into the air. The last thing she saw was a tree she was flying at.

.

Kaede woke up with a gasp. Seeing white over her she threw off the sheet and sat up. She was on a cold steel table. A man in a white coat had been approaching her with a silver tray of tools, he stopped and dropped the tray, staring at her. Seeing him, Kaede quickly snapped the sheet back up to cover herself.

"Where am I?" she cried.

The man weakly said, "Yer dead."

Confused and embarrassed, Kaede barked, "Do I look dead ta you?"

"Ya were," he said weakly and backed up.

"Where me clothes?" Kaede asked as she scanned the room. With the silver coolers along one wall, the table she was sitting on and the instruments around, Kaede knew where she was. This was a morgue.

The door opened. Inari came in with an armload of clothes. She handed them to Kaede, then turned the man around so he wasn't staring at her. To Kaede, she said, "Git dressed."

"Mom, why am I in a morgue?" Kaede cried as she hurried to get some clothes on.

"Ta teach ya a lesson!" Inari stated harshly. "Yer father an I found ya half wrapped around a tree! We thought about just takin ya home but figured it was best for ya ta wake up here. If yer head came off, ya wouldn't be waking up!"

"What about my clothes…"

Interrupting her, Inari said, "Everytin ya were wearing were cut off ya, like they do with any corpse! The motorcycle you were riding is trash and in the junk yard and the other one that Kouta smashed some with a hammer, then drove over it with his truck, HE took to the junk yard! Richie thought we should leave ya to make it home by yerself. Feel lucky Duncan decided it was punishment enough ta find yerself lying on an autopsy table in the morgue. Now get dressed, we're goin home!"

Kaede was cold, embarrassed and meek under her mother's wrath. She got herself together and followed her mother out. As least she wasn't so tired any more.

Only Inari had stayed to chastise her when she woke up. When they got home, Richie berated her for riding late at night, being so tired. Duncan only cast her a blank look and a shake of his head. Nana and Mayu both ripped into her for being careless. They were afraid she'd died 'for real'. Kouta was so upset at her, he didn't even look at her, but took her hand and lead her upstairs.

Getting into their room, Kouta's breath hitched, He turned on her. Tears were in his eyes as he yelled, "I don't care if you've heard it before! Kaede, motorcycles are dangerous enough without you being so careless! I nearly LOST YOU!" he then broke down and cried, holding her tight to him. "I nearly lost you," he sobbed.

Returning his hug, all Kaede could do was say, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I was scared, Nana and Mayu were scared …. We were all scared. I can't loose you! You're supposed to live forever, not become a mangled corpse at the bottom of a tree!"

"Never again, I promise," Kaede swore. She could feel how badly Kouta was shaking. "Never again."

.

Duncan wasn't happy at all with Kaede. She was becoming too reckless with herself. Kota had beaten him to destroying the other motorcycle while Kaede was taken away in the coroner's car. He didn't mind too much, it was Kouta's place to do so. Besides, the lad really needed to let out some anger. Kaede was taking this 'super woman' thing too far, and had pushed herself too hard.

Now, the police, paramedics and the coroner's office knew for a fact Kaede was immortal. She's been declared dead, then got up with a witness watching then walked past others who had seen her as a busted up corpse. Mortal humans knowing such was not a good thing. Inari had convinced them it was because Kaede was a witch, and her magic would heal her. So far, they were believing it. It was making Duncan nervous.

By afternoon the next day, word had gotten around and out to Rachel at the Inn of what happened. Chance Mc Gregor had been one of the staff who'd seen the whole thing. A small crowd was around him as he told his story.

"I'm telling ya, she was dead! NO vital signs and she was laying like a broken rag doll! Her helmet was cracked, an she was bent backwards all the way, her head was by her feet! The coroner pronounced her dead at the scene, we loaded her up and took her down to the morgue. We were sittin in the lounge when she came walking up from the cooler room like nothing ever happened to her. Her Mom, Inari bitched her out good from what I hear. She made a point in sayin er magic was the only reason Kaede didn't die permanently."

"Ya saw Kaede come back from the dead?" Fred asked.

"Didn't see'er git up, but Ron, who was down there, was all glassy eyed and mutterin to himself when he came up. He did see her get up off the table."

Hunkered over his ale, Angus said, "Doan know why yer surprised. Is there anyone in Glen Finnen who doan know Kaede's a witch? Wake up lads! Witches do have power to do narly anytin! Kaede's been a good lass, I'm glad she ain't gone." Looking up at the others, he added, "Maybe she kin be around fer a long while an be here when people need help. Never seen her do anything but good and just knowin she's here is keepin trouble away."

"Dad's right," Fred stated. "It may be strange, but that's kinda the way Kaede is. There ain't nothing normal about Kaede, but she's a good lass. She saved Dad, and Rachel. We should be glad we still got'er!"

"Aye, I'll drink ta that!" Doogal agreed heartily.

"I'll drink at keeping Kaede off motorcycles!" old Charlie stated.

A chorus of "Hear hear!" sounded with more raised mugs.

.

In his office in London, Mr. Smith got the word that Kantos' mansion had been raided. Kantos was dead, as were many people there, including his Grandson and his wife. His office was blown up and a fire had raged to consume a portion of the mansion.

A typical Kaede attack, swift and deadly. Kaede had also been very careful no to tell anyone what she was up to. Not even her new contact. Merriday was killed with a couple guards, then came Kontos' turn. The police were investigating and were coming up empty. They most they had were a couple terrorists that had died in the explosion he reports, but how they got in and who they had been was a complete mystery. As to who they were, bits of the bodies were being collected.

Another mystery was Kaede wrecking her motorcycle and being pronounced dead at the scene, then was witnessed walking out of the Morgue in full health with her mother.

Smith allotted Kaede ten thousand pounds to her bank account for this job. He wanted to be sure she stayed on his side.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

It was Sunday, Jeff motored up on his scooter to see Nana and, of course Mayu. He was getting used to the idea that Nana insisted he pay attention to Mayu also. Mayu was a cute girl, but was by no means Nana. It was because of his devotion to Nana, that when Mayu all but pleaded to have sex with him, he agreed. He also was sure that for Mayu, it was an act of desperation. That was how she acted in her eagerness, anyway. He had done his best with lots of petting and kisses to sooth Mayu and make it good for her.

Now, he was afraid Nana would find out they had done that.

Getting to the castle, he used the big brass ring to knock on the door. Running steps sounded then the door was jerked open.

"Hi, Jeff."

Nana stood inside with a blank face. No hug or kiss, just a gesture for him to come in. Jeff swallowed. Nana knew, and she wasn't happy about it. Awww shit! "Ah, Nana, is something wrong?" he asked meekly, knowing full well there was.

Nana held her hand out to him, "Jeff, we need to talk. Come wit me," she said emotionlessly.

Jeff stepped in and took her hand. He stayed quiet as she led him to a room that had a couch and a few chairs, and sat him down beside her on the couch. "Nana?" he asked.

Looking at the floor in front of them, Nana said, "I doan know if this is gonna werk." She then sniffled.

Jeff got nervous. He asked his worst fear. "Nana, you … aren't breaking up with me … are you?"

Nana squeezed his hand and cast him a sad face. "Nay, not us, Jeff. Nana doan know what ta do. Nana knows Mayu needs …" She stopped speaking them burst out with, "Mayu was so happy she'd had sex willingly wit Jeff!" Next came the tears as she added, "Nana knows Mayu was happy, but … Nana feels so left out!" She then fell onto him and cried.

Holding Nana as she cried, Jeff petted the back of her head and said the only thing he could think of. "I'm so sorry, Nana. I … shouldn't have done that."

Gripping him tight, Nana cried, "Nana knows why Jeff did. Jeff did it fer Nana, cause Nana's been wanting Jeff to accept Mayu too! But, … it makes Nana feel bad!"

Jeff hugged her a little closer. 'I'm sorry, Nana, I won't do that again."

Nana shook her head and lifted her teary face to look at him. "Jeff doan get it. Nana wants Mayu ta be happy, but Nana is afraid Mayu will try to take Jeff away from Nana."

"Never going to happen," Jeff said firmly. "I love you, Nana. Yes, you wanted me to be nice to Mayu and accept her. I did what I thought you wanted me to do. If it's going to hurt you, then no more."

"What about Mayu? Nana wants ta see Mayu happy."

Cupping her face, Jeff gently said, "Not if you are hurt. Nana, you can't live your life around Mayu."

"But Mayu has never done it willingly before. She's always just been taken and abused! Nana wants to be happy for Mayu, but Nana can't be. Nana doan know what ta do!"

Jeff paused and swallowed. Right, Mayu had been raped multiple times. "Maybe Mayu just needed to have sex willingly to prove to herself she could?" he asked.

"Then why doan Mayu git her own boyfriend?" Nana asked weakly.

"I dunno," Jeff replied. Thinking about how Mayu clung to Nana, he offered, "Maybe she came to me because she trusted me to take care of her? Have you asked why she chose me?"

Nana frowned and looked down. "Nana hasn't talked to Mayu since Mayu told Nana about it."

"I think you need to. Want to go talk to her together?"

"Nana doan feel like talkin ta Mayu right now," Nana grumbled.

"I'm surprised yer talkin ta me," Jeff said honestly. "I feel like I betrayed you, Nana. It woan happen again."

Nana grew a tiny smile. "Nana knows Jeff was only doin what Jeff thought Nana wanted. Nay Jeff's fault," she said and hugged him tighter.

Jeff held Nana for a moment, then released her to hold her hands. In a serious tone, he said, "I think we need to talk to Mayu. Come on, if ya want, I'll do the talkin, OK?"

Nana nodded.

.

"So, where ya goin?" Kaede asked Mayu, who was coming down the stairs with her clothes in a pack.

Mayu hadn't expected to meet anyone on her way out. "I was a…"

"Runnin away?" Kaede asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mayu looked away. "Mom…"

"Park it," Kaede said, then sat down beside Mayu as she sat. "What's this about?"

Mayu frowned. "Mom, I did something that … made Nana mad, now she hates me."

"I doubt Nana hates you. I don think Nana kin hate anyone, especially you," Kaede said in a musing tone. "So, what did ya do ta get 'er mad at ya?"

Mayu shrugged. "It was just something I …"

Kaede had seen Jeff come in, and Nana had dragged him off, not looking pleased. "Ya had Jeff, didn ya?"

Mayu snapped her head to gape at Kaede. "Ya know?"

"Do now. Seen it comin fer a while now. Question is, why Jeff?" Kaede asked. She felt Nana was coming towards them. Mayu only stared at her, so she asked again, "Mayu why did ya have sex wit Jeff?"

Growing teary eyed, Mayu said in a run, "I thought it was OK with Nana. I mean, I see how happy Nana is, and they accepted me, and I felt safe wit Jeff cause even if Nana ain't right there, it feels like she is. Mama, I just wanted ta do that wit someone I liked!"

Kaede sighed. She put an arm around Mayu and said, "Ya found out Nana doan like anyone havin sex wit Jeff but her."

"Yeah. It ain't like when someone just … has their way wit ya. I know why Nana loves Jeff, I just wanted ta feel it fer myself. It's real personal."

"Aye, lass. It make ya feel special. Ya also feel real bad if someone else takes yer place," Kaede said gently. "Doin that wit Jeff, ya made Nana feel bad."

"I can't face Nana again," Mayu said weakly.

"Ya must," Kaede said firmly. "I doan think Nana would be happy wit ya runnn off. I'm not. Mayu, ya've been takin advantage of Nana an Jeff's kindness." seeing movement below in the foyer, Kaede looked to see Nana and Jeff coming, holding hands. "It's too late at run anyway. Here they come."

Mayu snapped her head up.

"Mayu, can we talk to you, please?" Jeff asked.

Mayu squirmed in place. "Nana, I'm sorry," she offered.

"Nana is too. Mayu, come talk wit us."

Kaede got up and said, "Give me your pack, hon. I'll take it back to your room."

Mayu shrugged off her pack and let Kaede take it. Slowly she went down the stairs to see Nana and Jeff.

.

The UN security council had a meeting. This was not about the astounding revelation of the aliens on the moon they were successfully dealing with, but the cause that brought the aliens to light.

Kaede Kikumura was the other astounding shock they had become aware of. One woman had not only exposed these aliens, she had all but single handedly discovered them and their plans, then soundly defeated them and drove them off Earth. Collecting information on her, they found bits of file footage that showed Kaede had been to many countries. She had killed some drug dealers in Mexico, terrified the Muslims in France, and leaks from Japan as well as some shared information from the US provided information on her.

One thing all the members agreed on. Kaede did do good, but she was a killer, and no one had the ability to stop her if she had a target. She also didn't kill unless there was a reason. Kaede also wasn't an alien, but was born here on Earth in Japan.

Whatever country had Kaede living there, was being tight lipped about it. They did not want to admit they had a silent, stealthy killer that could not be stopped. Some were sure Kaede lived in the US, others were sure England had her.

Kaede could not be a single mutation, there had to be more like her someplace. Although none admitted it, every country that knew about her, wanted to find Kaede and her special clan to coax these amazing and frightening people over to their side. Kaede and her species was becoming a political item.

The subterfuge grew, as did the number of spies on the lookout for Kaede and her people. Everyone in the world ached to know more about her, and where she called home.

.

Clarence Barber was also tasked with finding Kaede Kikumura. Now working for the CIA, he'd dropped his Adam Pierson persona for a new name. Clarence was a little smarter than your average spy. He knew how to hide from public view, he'd been doing it for a long time. He also knew how to hunt. Getting his new identity and a job wasn't that hard. When he found out Kaede was being looked for, he immediately asked to take the job.

Sitting in the sound proof office if his boss, Clarence said, "I can find her."

"Why you? Do you have some knowledge of her?"

"You might say that. I know her father," Clarence said smoothly. With a shrug he added, "Not her biological father. Duncan adopted her. They lived in Seattle ten years ago, and I know his home town, in Scotland. Give me a month, and 'll give you her address."

"What can you tell me about them?"

Clarence grinned. "Duncan is the ultimate boy scout. Straight up, good to the last drop kind of guy. He's taught Kaede the same. I know they won't cause trouble, but if trouble come their way, they won't back away from it. I also know they are secretive, due to Kaede's abilities. A stranger will not get much, if anything. They know how to hide."

"So, as a friend, you think you can get their location and what they are up to?"

"I know I can."

"The job is yours."

"Thank you, Sir," Methos said with a grin.

.

Michael found watching Kaede was less vigorous than he thought. He was expecting to be catching planes and running all over the world to witness battles. Today, he had his regular seat at the pub Kaede and her daughters worked at, making notes and sipping his ale. Kaede was off shift and talking to Rachel at the bar, with her husband, Kouta. They had stopped by for lunch and a chat. He already knew the routine, and once they left here, Kouta would head off to truck another load, and today, Kaede was going to go with him to deliver the harvester someone ordered.

There was no mystery to Kaede. Michael had met much of her family here at the pub, he knew when the Highland Games were played, her family helped Rachel set up and operate Rachel's vendor spot, a food and drink tent. She had a now one year old baby, Kanae, her older daughters (adopted) were in 11th grade, and worked part time here, her husband ran a trucking company. He also knew people around here behaved themselves. No one wanted to raise Kaede's ire.

He didn't even have to follow her around, even if he wasn't sure where she was going, all he had to do was ask. She'd tell him.

After Kaede and Kouta left to go make their delivery, Michael got up to go himself. Going to see them load up a harvester was more exciting than sitting here watching Nana and Rachel.

Today, he had a meeting with Joe. After he watched Kaede lift the harvester on the truck and Kouta strap it down, he headed off to Joe's book store.

Going in, he didn't see Joe at the counter. "Joe?" he called.

"Yeah, back here Mike!" Joe replied.

Michael went back to see Joe sitting with another tall and slim, but somehow powerful looking man leaned back in his chair.

Joe introduced him. "Mike, this is Clarence, an old friend. This is Mike, he's the one watching Kaede."

Michael stared at Joe.

"I've been in the watchers before you were born," Clarence told him in a bored tone. "I came to catch up with Joe."

Michael nodded and took a seat. "Hi, Clarence, you have an immortal to watch?"

"I do research," Clarence replied. "I'm not one for field work."

Clarence didn't look that old. "You don't look that old," Michael told him. At best, he guessed Clarence was around his early thirties.

"I age well," Clarence replied. "It comes from living a healthy life and staying out of trouble."

"I'm sorry, we never met before," Michael offered.

"Happens," Clarence said with a shrug. "Right now, I'm in the US working. It seems there's a problem developing. The Americans are searching hard for Kaede. I managed to get the job to come look for her."

"What do they want?"

"Everything, even what she eats for breakfast," Clarence told him firmly. "They don't know she's immortal, and that is something they can't find out. That is why I'm here, to ensure they only find out what we want them to find out."

"So, you want me to tell you all about her."

"That would help."

Joe added, "We can't let any government know about immortals. It's bad enough Kaede got herself in the news. She made many people nervous when she took that reporter with her when she went after those aliens."

"Why'd she do that?" Michael asked.

"She wanted everyone to know about those aliens, damn the consequences," Joe replied. "She was right doing so, but now we have to deal with the fallout."

"Her father is Duncan McLeod, another immortal. His name has come up enough through the ages that someone will be looking into him, also," Clarence explained. "Unlike most immortals, he's gotten around changing his name every so often, and now that may become a problem also. I am going to need to talk to them."

Michael frowned, "Then he'll know about us Watchers too!"

"He already does," Joe stated. "A while back, some watchers decided to become hunters and try to wipe out all immortals. Duncan tracked them down and found out about us. That's how I met him."

"It's all about damage control, Mike," Clarence stated. "I'm going to need you to introduce me to Kaede. I'll explain to her why I'm here."

"This is highly irregular," Michael noted.

"No doubt, but for the current situation, it needs to be done," Clarence stated. "I'd recommend a private meeting, not at the Inn, and not at the castle. Not even here. Someplace neutral."

"You know about her castle?"

"I am a researcher," Clarence said evenly. "The castle is registered as co-ownership under Connor and Duncan McLeod. It has been for years. They really need to sell it to themselves under different names."

"It sounds like you already know all about them," Michael noted.

"That may be true, but Kaede doesn't know and she needs to be told. I also want to be sure what I reveal to the CIA she agrees with and won't be upset with me. People Kaede is upset with have a very short life expectancy."

.

Kaede was surprise to find Michael outside the back of the Inn when she came. "Somethin up?" she asked.

Michael shifted in place. "Someone asked me to ask you if you'd meet with them, privately. He's a researcher with …. us. He has information for you. His name is Clarence. He knows your father, Duncan."

Kaede eyed him. "Will there be swords involved?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that. He is one of our researchers. It's best he tell you what it's about."

"He can't come here, or Joe's place?" Kaede asked warily.

"He said it's best to meet privately with him. He doesn't want anyone else to hear what you talk about."

Kaede looked off at nothing for a moment in thought. If this man was up to no good, she didn't want to splatter him where someone would see. She said, "Rachel's warehouse, noon. You'll be listenin, round the side. I'll meet him in the back, near the corner. Got it?"

Michael nodded.

"Good, doan be late."

.

Kaede arrive a few minutes early to be sure Michael was there. Not long after she arrived, she felt the tingle of another immortal approaching. She got in position by the corner and brought her arms out. She then saw Adam walk around the other corner. "Well well, look who crawled outta the woodwork. Whadda ya want lad?"

Clarence raised his arms. "Only to tell you, I got a new job. Looking for you. Among other things, I'm a CIA agent now. They needed an agent to spy on you. I took the job. You should be happy about that."

Kaede let out a snort. "So that's why ya here?"

"It is," he said and beamed her a smile. Leaning against the wall a respectful distance away, he explained, "I have to keep up appearances. I took the job so I had to come to pretend I was looking. I already know your too public appearances, and can placate my boss with a few other details, like you were adopted by Duncan, and the Japanese did everything they could to hold and experiment on you. What can never be revealed is the fact you crashed your motorcycle, then walked out of the morgue after you'd been declared dead. You need to be much more discrete than that. You should have changed your name and moved to another continent."

"We explained that off as I'm a witch," Kaede replied.

"Yes, you did. Now people around here know you're immortal and they might start looking for others," he said firmly.

Kaede cracked a grin. "I get it, you're worried about being found out."

"Not just me," he said firmly. "Think about it! If the existence of immortals is discovered, your whole family will be in danger. Besides the chaos that will cause, there will be people coming to find out why you can't die, and they will find a way to disable you so the experiments and testing will being all over again!"

"Not on me family, they won't," Kaede stated.

"Never underestimate the inventiveness for mortals to be cruel," he stated. "Any it's not just you, but all of us you put in danger. Kaede, there's a reason we move and change our names! It's so mortals can be blissfully unaware we exist. You, all of us would be forced to live in a … fish bowl. It would be a constant media circus."

"So, ya come at lecture me?" Kaede asked. "Dad's already done that."

"Maybe you need to be reminded," he said. "Why I came is to make sure my boss knows I was looking for you. The report I hand in will have nothing of you crashing your bike, or anything about immortals. I do have to let them know where you live, and your normal work at the Inn. For your sake, if you die again, disappear."

"Yes, Adam," she said with a crooked grin.

"It's Clarence now, get it right," Methos said and walked away.

Kaede waited until he left, the stepped around the corner. Mike looked shell-shocked. "Did ya git that, lad?"

He focused on her. "Clarence is an immortal and he's in the watchers? Who is he, really?"

Kaede shook her head. "He used to be Adam, he changed his name. Far as his real name, can't tell ya lad. Doubt he will either. I will tell ya, if ya confront him on it, he'll disappear and become someone new. He's been doin this fer a long time."

"Why? Why have me here to expose him?"

Kaede grinned. "Let's say I owe it to'im. What ya do with what ya know is up ta you."

"And he works for the CIA?" he asked weakly.

"Ain't no rule sayin immortals can't work. Is there?" Kaede asked in return.

"It's just … I wasn't expecting that," Michael said blankly.

Kaede shrugged. "Maybe ya shouldn't expect anything. I gotta go, balls in your court lad, have fun." She then shot up in the air and over the trees.

Michael wasn't away feeling dazed. From what he was seeing, Joe Dawson was surrounded by immortals!

.

Getting back to the bookstore, Michael found Joe behind his counter, talking to a customer. He was showing her a 1900's copy of William Shakespeare. The woman swooned over the prize and soon, happily left with the old book.

Once she was gone, Michael asked Joe, "Did you know Clarence was an immortal?"

Joe leaned on the counter and eyed him. "What makes you think that?"

Firmly, Michael said, "I was watching Kaede, she met him. Apparently Clarence already knows all about her whole family and chided her for not going away after she crashed her motorcycle and died. She called him Adam."

Joe hung his head briefly and let out a snort. Lifting his head briefly, he said, "I'm watching him too. He used to be Adam Pierson, and yes he was in the Watchers doing research. He was searching for himself and making sure that he'd never be found. He's currently making sure the truth about Kaede being an immortal is never found."

Michael shook his head and frowned at Joe. "We're not suppose to be involved with them! I've met more immortals since I've been here than ever before in my entire life, and they all know you!" he ranted.

"And I get good information for the archives, like we should be doing," Joe replied. "Mike, Duncan found me. I had to come clean with him. Duncan also has a few immortal friends, so I got to meet them too. We happen to get along, and for the archives, that's a good thing."

"So you know who Clarence really is," Mike said.

"Yeah, I know," Joe agreed. "I also know he can be a decent sort, and also a manipulative bastard. He will do whatever it takes to protect himself. He's not as meek as he appears."

Mike listened, waiting for Joe to go on. "Well? Is he in the archives?"

"Rumors of him," Joe replied. "Ever hear of the four horsemen?"

Mike paused. "Four Horsemen?"

"Of the Apocalypse. In the Bible," Joe prodded.

Mike paused again. "Wait, are you talking about Armageddon? THOSE four horsemen?"

Joe nodded. "I did plenty of research. The Apocalypse isn't about some future event, but one that happened many centuries ago. It's not Armageddon that's a future event."

Mike stared at Joe. He asked, "Are you saying Clarence is one of those four horsemen?"

"That's what I'm saying," Joe agreed. "From what I know, he's the last one left. We record history. He is history. He's seen it and done it all. Way back, he killed Kassandra then kept her as a slave for a while. They still don't get along …"

"Hold on, Kassandra is known to be at least 2000 years old," Mike stated.

"That's right," Joe agreed. "You might say Clarence is working hard to convince the world he doesn't exist."

Mike looked off at nothing as he vacantly said. "The oldest immortal … Clarence is Methos?"

Joe nodded. "Even that name is not his original one. The Greeks gave it to him back in the Bronze age. No one knows how old he is. Hell, I think even he forgot."

"Joe, this is…"

"Confidential information," Joe stated. "Clarence finds out we know, and we'll never see him again. I'd like him around so we can keep track of him."

Mike grabbed the chair by the nearest bookshelf and sat down. "This is huge."

"Yeah."

.

Two weeks later, Methos caught a plane back to the US as he finished his report on Kaede. Sitting in First Class, he made sure no one saw what he was typing up. Once he had it done, he put the report on a thumb drive, then cleared his laptop. He had included a Google Earth overhead pic of the castle, a photo of the Lenui Inn, and information on Kaede's weekly routine. He mentioned she had children, but didn't give details other than two older girls and a toddler. He did add Kaede had a MI-6 contact for her work in the British government.

.

As Methos left in a plane out of Preswick airport, The American rep, Mr. Henderson arrived. In his briefcase, he had a lucrative agreement for Kaede Kikumura to coax her back to the US.

.

In the early afternoon, Kaede was on her shift at Rachel's place when she felt another Diclonius nearby. She wondered briefly if her Mother was coming. She didn't feel the tingle of an immortal, so Dad wasn't with her. Rachel was in the back, having some lunch. Kaede stopped wiping table and went behind the bar to get a wine cooler for her when a couple came in with their young son. They all wore hats. The woman had on a fancier hat with fake flowers, the man and the boy wire knit caps similar to her SEAHAWKS wool hat.

Seeing her, they smile and waved. Kaede returned their wave. They happily greeted her in French.

"No Fran'sa," Kaede offered and extended a mind hand to them.

The couple looked at her mind hand, the man extended his.

 _Greetings, you are Kaede?_ She heard in her mind.

 _I am, welcome. Sorry I doan speak French. What kin I get fer ya?_ She replied.

 _I am Remy, this is my wife, Blanche, and our son, Robert. May we have a fish and chips for Robert, and steak and kidney pies for myself and Blanche?_

 _Aye, Lad. Have a seat. What do ya want fer drinks?_

 _What do you have non-alcoholic?_

 _Pepsi, root beer, orange soda, orange juice, milk._

Blanche extended a mind hand to her, Kaede brought out another to touch it.

 _Your mind hands are really large!_

 _Aye, lass, I've nay had a calm young life._

Robert bore a wide grin on his face. He extending a thin mind hand, Kaede brought out another to touch his as well.

 _Hello, Robert_ Kaede offered.

 _Wow, you're Kaede? The one on the news?_

Kaede chuckled. _Aye, lad._ She repeated the drink choices. _So, what'll ya have?_ She got their orders and wrote everything down. She had to retract her mind hands to fill the orders. Seeing the table they picked, she drifted three bottles of root beer over to them, then went in the back to get their food.

Rachel was finishing up and looking at the paper. Kaede got the food going and asked, "Rachel, ya speak French? We got three French customers."

"Some, doan you speak it?"

"Nay. Lucky thing, they're like me, so I kin still communicate with'em." Kaede told her.

"There's more like you?" Rachel asked.

"Aye lass, a whole bunch livin in southern France. Another couple came sight seein and Nana found'em. Took'em up to the castle. We had a grand time," Kaede explained. "They loved spending the night. It was a joy to havin'em. Suppose I'll haveta learn ta speak French."

"Ya should anyway," Rachel agreed.

The microwave dinged, Kaede got a tray and took their food out. Kaede came up to the table and their Mind Hands came out, Kaede reached out and touched them.

 _Here ya go, if ya need anything, just holler._ Kaede told them as she put the food down.

They thanked her. Blanche looked at her. _The whole town has been talking about you. How brave you are to let humans know about you._

 _And the aliens!_ Robert beamed at her. _You really fought them all?_

Kaede returned his grin. _Aye, lad. Someone had ta show them they couldn't do as they pleased here._

 _You're our hero!_ Robert beamed.

 _Nay, just in the right place at the right time._ Kaede offered.

Remy thought, _Kaede, you really are a hero. Some of my human friends at work talk about you. One has a picture of you with those aliens from a news broadcast. You have put all of us in a good light, we thank you for that._

 _If I helped ya, I'm glad._ Kaede replied. _Ya here fer sight seein?_

 _We are. Since we are, we had to come see you._ Blanche thought. _Having horns now is a fad, so many humans wearing them, I can go to the store without a hat at home._

 _Here as well, so many young girls have them, I doan need ta wear a hat goin down town._

 _Then why do you have one on now?_

 _So the customers know it's really me, an not some pretender._ Kaede thought with a wink.

Angus came in. He waved with a call of, "Kaede, me ale!"

"Comin right up lad," Kaede replied. She then thought, _I'll let ya git ta yer meal, thank at fer stopping by._

Kaede got Angus his ale. She delivered it by carrying it to him. "Ya doing good there, Angus?"

"Aye lass." he pointed to waggle a finger at her and added, "I git ill again, I'm coming ta see ya, nay doctors!"

Kaede frowned. "Doan do that, ya still need at see the docs."

Angus sighed, "Aye, the youngins will make me."

"Good fer them," Kaede told him.

The next in the door was a man in a light blue suit. Kaede recognized him. "Mr. Anderson, right?" she asked

"Yes, can I speak to you," he asked.

"I'm servin lad. Have a seat at the bar. I'll talk when I kin, what'll ya have?"

"Got any good whiskey?" he asked.

"The best. Glen Finnen and Glen Morangie. Cope a squat and tell me what ya want," Kaede said as she moved behind the bar.

Mr. Anderson sat and said, "I'm feeling brave. Get me your favorite."

"Coming up."

Kaede went behind the bar, got a shot of Glen Finnen in a glass with a shot if water and an ice cube. Mr. Anderson was an experienced drinker, he'd already put the money on the bar. Kaede returned his change.

He opened his briefcase and turned it so she could see the contents and said, "A proposal for you."

"Already married," Kaede replied with a smirk. She did look at the papers in the case while Mr. Anderson sampled his drink.

"This is good, and not too strong," he noted.

"Tis why I like it," Kaede said absently as she looked at the free house of her pick in any state, a hefty salary and card for travel on any airline, anywhere. "This is quite generous," she noted.

"Ask for something, and you'll get it," he said and took another sip.

"Only one problem," Kaede told him. "I'm happy here, me family's here, and I doan wanna leave."

"We can move your family, no cost," he said firmly.

Kaede smirked. "Ya mean half o'Glen Finnen?"

"Excuse me?"

"Me family ain't just up at the castle," Kaede told him. "Rachel here, Angus over there, his clan, Doogal, many others. I'm a McLeod, Mr. Anderson, these are me people now. They depend on me, I ain't letten'em down."

"Is there anything we can do to get you move back to the US?" he asked.

"Nay, but I got a counter proposal fer ya. Ya have trouble ya can't handle, gimme a call. We kin work out the details on the job." She shut his briefcase and turned it back to face him.

Mr. Anderson nodded. "That's fair," he said. Looking at his now empty glass, he asked, "Refill? A double this time?"

"Aye, lad."


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

The next few weeks were busy for the family, but calm for Kaede. Nana and Mayu got their problem straightened out, Kaede thought for sure Jeff and Nana were going to help Mayu find her own guy. All that happened was Mayu only saw Jeff when Nana was around. Cornering Nana, Kaede had her explain their situation.

In a serious tone, which for Nana was rare, she said, "Mayu does need ta stay wit Nana an Jeff. Nana can't deny Mayu that. But Mayu now understands that Nana wants ta be involved with all the fun stuff too."

"So ya are OK wit Jeff sleepin wit Mayu?" Kaede asked.

"Aye, so long as Nana's there too. Jeff is important ta Nana so is Mayu. And Nana and Jeff is important ta Mayu."

Kaede thought they might have another blow up, and sighed. "Ya sure?" she asked.

"Aye, mom!" Nana replied confidently.

Kaede wished them well.

Kouta had to buy another truck and drive again due to the Duncan / Amanda hotel and resort breaking ground. Besides bulldozers and bucket loaders, they found there was still some areas that had commercial grade peat. Instead of burying it, they sold it, and Kouta had the contract to truck it out to places that wanted the cheaper peat.

Little Kanae had gained her baby legs, and proved she was going to be an explorer. She toddled around exploring the castle rooms, keeping Kaede and Inari busy. Roberta and Richie were doing well, Roberta was now a certified investigator and worked out of her partner's office. Richie had expanded his sheep shearing and bought a herd of his own, getting into the sheep business.

"Wool's where it's at!" was Richie's new motto. The whole family helped him build his farm in a field on the castle property to help get him started. Richie hired a couple young men from town to help him out.

Duncan's clan was gaining respect with the hirings they were doing. Construction people were happy they got jobs helping to put up Duncan and Amanda's resort. Young men looking for jobs were now Kouta's drivers or yardmen with his fleet of six trucks, and a couple just out of school who were helping Richie in his new farm were glad to have work.

To keep Kaede happy, Mr. Anderson coaxed a US merchant to come and buy wool to help his clothing business in the US. MR. Orloff got wind of this and also wanted to buy wool and sheep from the Glen Finnen area for Russia to help out 'Kaede's clan'. Kaede knew these offers were political in nature. So long as it helped out the locals, she was all right with it.

One thing Kaede hadn't paid much attention to, was her own stack of growing money. She mentally noted what she got paid by the Brits, and did spend some investing with Duncan and Amanda, but she never actually looked at her bank balance. She figured she had maybe four, five thousand pounds in the bank. Kaede never thought to check and see what she actually had, thinking things like her pay Rachel gave her, interest on the account, and her share of Kouta's trucking business wasn't all that much. When Kouta had been struggling to buy more trucks, Kaede gave him the money. He'd added her as half owner to his business. He also added half his profits to her account every month.

Lately, Kaede's mind was on Kanae, and keeping track of her. At the moment, it was easy. Kanae had climbed up onto the bench at the kitchen table and played with and nibbled on some peelings as Kaede and Inari were making dinner. Instead of using knives to peel and cut, they were using their Mind Hands.

Kanae watched intently as the women worked. Her face scrunched up a bit as she stared at a potato. Kaede noticed a thin Mind Hand reach out from Kanae. "Mom, look," she said excitedly.

Kanae's thin invisible appendage wavered and grabbed the potato. The potato squished apart. Kanae frowned.

"Careful sweetie! Like this," Kaede coaxed. She reached out any picked a potato up to show Kanae. "Just touch it."

"Ammm," Kanae stated and reached out to grab the potato her mother was holding.

Squish.

Kanae scrunched up her face and let out a whine. She looked so cute, Kaede had to stop herself from laughing. "Let's try again," she coaxed.

Touching her Hand to Kanae's Kaede mentally coaxed Kanae on how to be gentle. Kanae reached for another potato under Kaede's guidance. When she touched it, Kaede coaxed her into just making contact. The potato lifted up and stayed whole.

"Ya did it!" Kaede cheered.

Kanae smile and giggled. "Id it!" They both cheered. In Kanae's joy, she gripped harder.

Squish.

Kanae frowned.

With a grin, Inari asked, "So, we're having mashed potatoes taday?"

Kaede returned her grin. "Looks like it."

With Kanae 'helping', they mashed up the potatoes. Kanae had fun. With more practice, she actually held one up and didn't crush it until she meant to.

.

While Kanae was learning to mash potatoes when she picked them up, at Buckingham Palace, Kaede was being discussed. Everything the British royalty knew about Kaede was laid out before the gathering of men and women in their best sits and dresses with the Queen herself at the head of the table.

Sir Charlie Mc Clintock, Secretary to Queen Elizabeth the second, frowned and said, "By the information we have before us is, this Kaede Kikumura was born in Japan, adopted by Duncan McLeod. They lived in the United States where Japanese authorities kidnapped her, then after a raid to get her back home, they tried again and failed. The McLeods then moved to Glen Finnen, and became Scottish citizens after one of their children were kidnapped by terrorists. Kaede killed the terrorists and now does with for our government. Her missions usually are ones to help Scotland yard and help promote the general peace and welfare of the British Empire. This last mission, Kaede took on the threat from an alien world and forced them to begin negotiations with this off world race."

The Duke of York said, "My Queen, that is true. What is also true is this Kaede is known as a witch, and by her deeds it is well possible she indeed is a real, spell casting witch. Other than being an assassin of the highest order, she also cured a man who had suffered a near fatal stroke. Such is not possible with any medicine any country has. This means she is also a pagan, and our order has no allowances for pagans in our ranks."

The White hired leader of the MI-6 division spoke his peace. "None of our research has indicated Kaede, nor any of her family has ever actively practiced any pagan religion. Kaede does have special abilities, that is true. Her mother also has these abilities, most likely her children will inherit these abilities. I must also point out that Glen Finnen, where they reside, is the place where Bonnie Prince Charlie began his failed Jacobite revolution. The statue of 'The Highlander' is there to honor all the men who fought with him. I doubt Kaede knows this, but that small town has great historic significance. Admitting Kaede to our ranks will give it more significance in a positive light."

Prince Edward said, "Kaede is a barmaid by trade, and an import. Please keep this in mind."

"Princes, we are mostly all imports at one time or another," The MI-6 head replied. "Even Sir Winston Churchill was half American. The real question is, has Kaede protected the realm and the world enough to be granted this honor. She has put down threats no one else could touch. She even got the remaining radical IRA to go back to North Ireland to see things there have changed. Tell me anyone else is capable of that."

Prince Edward turned to his grandmother. "My Queen, what is your opinion?"

.

Kaede sat on the floor of the play room with Kanae's toys scattered about. In front of her, Kanae held out two Mind arms as Kaede did. They both giggled as Kaede taught her daughter to play Patty Cake.

Teaching Kanae simple things like this was fun. Kaede used mind hand touches to help Kanae learn to speak, and play games. This also helped Kanae learn to control her invisible arms better. Kanae was not going to grow up having to learn how to use them herself, and making horrid mistakes along the way.

Kanae looked over at her rag doll in the floor. Using her mind hands to push herself to her feet, she toddled over and picked it the doll up in a tiny fist.

Kaede's phone rang. She answered it. "Kaede."

It was Rachel. "Hey Lass, got a lad here from London, Says he's got a request for ya from the Queen herself."

Kaede watched Kanae toddle back over, using her Mind Hands to help keep herself upright. "I take it he wants ta see me."

"Aye. He's actin very formal."

"Hokay, be down in a bit. Gimme an hour."

"Aye lass, see ya then."

Kanae offered Kaede the doll. Touching Mind hands, Kaede got that her little girl wanted her to show her how to make her doll walk.

Kanede hung up and put her phone away. Before she left to go see Rachel, she showed Kanae how to make 'Keepee' walk and dance.

Kanae was delighted. When Kaede left to go see Rachel, Kanae went to show Inari what she'd learned.

.

Not being on duty, Kaede flew herself down to the Inn and came in through the front door. Few lads were sipping their drink as they talked, another man in a suit was sitting alone at a table as he eyed Duncan's sward hanging on a post. Upon seeing her, the men talking stopped and greeted her.

"Hey Lass!"

"Hey Lads," Kaede replied, returning their waves.

Behind the bar, Rachel motioned to the man sitting alone. "Got ya a visitor, Kaede."

Kaede went to go sit with him. The man got up and stood straight, making her stop in place.

"M'Lady, you are Kaede Kikumura?" he asked.

"Aye, of the Clan McLeod," Kaede replied. "What kin I do fer ya?"

"I am David Smith, assistant to Charles McClintock, Secretary to her Majesty, the Queen," he explained. "I have come to inform you of your selection to be honored as a member in the Knights of the Realm."

" _Me?_ " Kaede asked in a squeak, as she stared at him.

David grew a small grin. "Yes, you, M'Lady, for your many efforts to protect our lands and people from harm."

Kaede stared at him and offered, "I doan know what ta say."

"SAY YES!" three of the men at the table announced eagerly.

"I'tis a great honor," Rachel added.

Kaede glances at the men, then Rachel. Thinking knight, as in wearing armor and carrying a sword, Kaede said, "I doan got nay armor or anythin like that."

The men laughed, David grinned. "There is no need for armor," he assured her. "This is in for recognition for your deeds, M'Lady. Knighthood is awarded to many people for protecting the British Empire, adding to British culture and significant benefit to Britain."

He looked a the sword hanging on it's post and said, That sword belonged to the McLeod clan Chieftain many years ago, back when Glen Finnen was just a collection of huts."

"Aye, it belongs to me Dad now." Kaede agreed.

"Your father is…" he prompted.

"Duncan McLeod."

He smiled. "Yes then it is only right you be knighted with his sword. May I speak with your Father?"

Kaede looked at Rachel. Rachel picked up her phone and said, "I'll call'im."

Kaede realized they were about to get pulled into the lime-light again. "Ahh, Mr. Smith, Dad doan like … havin much attention put on i'm."

"I just want to use his sword to Knight you, at either Inverness castle, or the cathedral. Which ever you prefer."

Rachel held out her phone. "Kaede, Duncan wants ta talk to ya."

Kaede went over and took the phone. "Aye, Dad?" she asked with wince.

"Tell me, what's this about?"

Kaede explained 'this guy' wanted to grant her knighthood and use his sword, then added, "I doan think ya gotta be there, he just wants yer sword … the one here at Rachels' place."

Duncan let out a huff. "It's me Father's sword. Kaede ya gotta think about this hard. This will make you high profile. Your name will be added to the list of Knights in London. Everyone will know who you are and the fact you live here."

"Yeah," Kaede said softly.

"It's your decision, Kaede. Just think before ya act."

"I will, Dad." Kaede agreed, then gave the phone back to Rachel.

Seeing the far off look on her face, David asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Aye," she said softly. "Kin we talk outside fer a moment?"

Raising an eyebrow, David said, "It sounds serious."

"Aye." Kaede agreed and went out the front.

Goinbg outside, Kaede didn't see anyone around. She went over to sit at the picnic table. David sat down near her, but a couple feet away to be respectful. Kaede cast his a sad gaze. "I do appreciate the honor ya'd like to give me. I've already been more public than I should. There's … reasons we shouldn't be … noticed."

Watching her intently, he asked, "May I ask what those reasons are? If you are worried those people from Japan are still after you, we have been watching closely for any attempts against you."

Kaede let out a snort. "Not watchin enough. Two of'em came close to where we live, bringing a badly beaten cousin of me husband tween-em. They had beaten her till she submitted and broght'em here."

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"Pushin daisies. Wasn't gonna let'em git away with beatin a helpless woman," Kaede said firmly. "Me point is, me gittin mentioned on TV was why they came. Yuka admitted knowin me, and got tortured fer it. Yuka is in a hospital now, and most likely will be there for some time. Me point is, since they can't hurt me, they hurt me family. It ain't the first time it's happened. I get noticed and me loved ones git hurt."

"I see," he said slowly.

"So, as much as I appreciate what yer offerin, I gotta decline. I've already caused me own family enough harm," Kaede told him.

"You feel you need to stay in the background."

"Aye, I do, fer everyone's sake."

David nodded and said, "Let's go back in and talk to Rachel."

It was David talking to Rachel. Kaede just listened until David said, "We can Knight Lady Kaede here. It won't be a big ceremony, or publicized so Kaede will feel comfortable. Her Majesty truly feels Kaede deserves the honor."

Rachel nodded and looked at Kaede. "Will that be fine for ya?"

"Aye. Rachel, David, thank ya."

.

Kaede got home and met Inari in the foyer as she was coming in. Kanae was toddling along, holding Inari's hand.

"Ah look, yer Mom's home!" Inari said eagerly.

"Amma!" Kanae cried and waved a flinging hand at her.

"Hey, Kanae, ya being good fer gramma?" Kanede asked, and scooped Kanae up.

"Aye!" Kanae cheered.

"So, what was that about?" Inari asked.

Kaede blushed. "Next Thursday, I'm being Knighted at the Inn."

Inari paused, "Knighted?" she asked.

"It's a reward fer doing good work in me job," Kaede explained.

"Ah. Good yer finally getting a reward fer what ya do," Inari said pleasantly.

.

Dinner time came, and everyone came home and caught up for the day as they gathered. Meeting Kaede, Kouta shared a hug and a kiss with her then asked, "Anything special happen with you today?"

"Aye, next Thursday, I'm getting knighted at the Inn fer the things I been doing fer the government."

Roberta snapped her head to Kaede, as did Richie and Amanda. "Knighthood? YOU?" they all seemed to cry out at once as they gaped at her.

Kaede cringed, especially seeing Dad's face wearing a frown "It ain't no big deal," Kaede offered. "I explained I can't go anywhere and let meself be seen, so they're coming to the Inn."

"Whoa, whoa," Richie called, waving his hands. "Kaede, They are coming to you? Is this legit? No bullshit?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, an they're gonna use Dad's sword down at the Inn," Kaede told him. "I explained to the assistant to the Queen's Secretary that I can't go to Inverness, so he's comin here, well to the Inn, to Knight me. Nay press, nay reporters."

Duncan grew a smirk and said, "So our Kaede will now be Dame Kaede." Shifting his eyes to her, Duncan explained, "A male knight adds Sir to their name. A female Knight adds Dame. You'll be Dame Kaede Kikumura."

Watching them, Nana asked, "Does that mean Mom has to wear that metal armor around and carry a big sword?"

"Nay, Nana," Kaede replied.

"Can I come watch?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, Nana too?" Nana asked eagerly.

"I've GOT to see this!" Richie stated.

"Aye," Inari added.

"That will be something to see," Roberta said.

.

Rachel didn't spread the word, but the men who'd seen it did. Before that Thursday rolled around, word spread through Glen Finnen that Kaede was going to be Knighted. A list of 'authorized' witnesses was made between Rachel and Sir McClintock. Most of Glen Finnen wanted to come to Kaede's ceremony.

Unfortunately, Rachel didn't have that much room, so she made a list according to the floor space she had. Some was reserved for the ceremony itself. All the McLeods were coming. Besides Kaede's immediate family, Angus, Fred and his wife , Doogal, his sons and their wives, Jacob and his family, and the older Campbells. There wasn't much room left after that, and it was standing room only. Angus wasn't in the best of health, but insisted he had to be there. He was the only one who was allowed a chair. Rachel also let everyone know this was a formal event, and to be dressed properly.

Despite no news coverage, Kaede agreed to a closed circuit Camera to show the ceremony to a large screen TV Rachel was going to have put up in her Vendor tent outside so others could watch from there. The McGregors promised to set up their own large tent for their family. No one in Glen Finnen had ever been knighted before, that anyone knew. This was big news. Everyone wanted to seeit. Rachel agreed as long as they brought their own TV and cabling.

There was so much to do, Rachel shut the Inn down the day before and Thursday so things could be set up. Outside, tents were set up, of course all the McLeod and McGregor men were helping. Inside, the women, including Kaede stored all the chairs and tables, except for the chair for Angus, cleaned and polished up the Inn and even the post Duncan's family sword was on, as well s the sword itself.

David Smith arrived Wednesday afternoon to see to the setups and let them know the ceremony would be at 10 AM. He also wanted to see Duncan. He met Duncan outside away from the tents.

David studied Duncan as he approached. Yes, this was a Clan leader. Filled out with muscle and trim. "Mr. Duncan McLeod?" he asked.

"Aye," Duncan said shortly.

"First off, I am very pleased to meet you, Sir." David said with a bow. "You have raised one fine daughter in Kaede. We are grateful for all she has done."

"Thank ya," Duncan said sincerely.

"I've learned some about you, Mr. McLeod. Things I will not share with anyone. Let me say, that I wish you could be honored like your daughter is."

Duncan took in a passive face. "That so?"

"It is. It has been requested that you be part of the ceremony and hand your sword to the Queen so she may Knight Kaede."

Duncan paused briefly, surprised the Queen was going to be here. He replied, "That is the Clan sword. Yes, I would be honored to assist in the ceremony."

"Thank you. Yes that is the sword of the current Clad Chieftain," David agreed. "And though it is a title only now, you are the McLeod Clan Chieftain."

Duncan managed a weak smile. "Nay, I cannot claim such an honor."

"That was your father's sword, was it not? That means the honor is now yours," David stated. "For all you have done, the many wars you fought for Britain and your people. Culloden, Waterloo, both world wars. Mr. McLeod, it is a rotten shame your deeds need to be buried. Yes, we know about you, and know there are things that can ever be told. It is my honor to meet you, Sir."

Duncan let out a heavy sigh. "How'd ya find out?"

David raised his right arm and pulled the sleeve back to show his Watcher's tattoo. "I am a researcher, Sir. We know you're one of the good ones. The best one, as far as I can determine."

Duncan chuckled. "Figures. Is Joe or Mike coming to Kaede's knighting ceremony?"

"They will be there, I ensured Rachel put them on the list. And Yes, Joe will have a chair also." David paused and added, "And no one else knows the Queen will be there, yet. I know you served Queen Mary well, so I have no reservations about you serving Queen Elizabeth the Second."

Duncan nodded to him, "You are correct. It will be my honor to assist in Kaede's Ceremony."

"It would be wonderful if you could wear your clan colors. That will be more meaningful that just a suit."

"Aye, fer Kaede," Duncan agreed.

"Now, to tell you the details of your part in the ceremony."

.

Thursday morning, Kaede got dressed in her formal purple dress with the mid-bicep gloves, Her flowered hat, stockings to match her dress and shiny black high heels. Kouta wore his freshly cleaned suit.

"How do I look?' Kaede asked, and did a slow spin.

"Gorgeous," Kouta replied as he eyed her. "So, Dame Kaede, are you ready to get whacked with a sword?"

Kaede giggled. "So long as they doan knock me out wit it."

"If they do, I'll tend to you," Kouta replied and lifted his arm. "May I assist you, Dame Kaede?"

Grinning at him, Kaede hooked his arm with her hand. "Yer havin too much fun with this," he said with a smirk.

"I'm just very proud of you, my love."

They leaned together in a kiss.

Nana appeared in the doorway to their room, with her own bright green dress on. "Come on, let's go! Grandpa and Gramma already left!"

.

Driving down to the Lenui Inn, Koua had nevr seen traffic control here ever before. Before they got to the Inn, some Bobbies were directing people to a field to park in. Pulling up to the roadblock, Kouta gave his and Kaede's names. They were directed t park in the Inn's driveway. There, another Bobbie directed them to park on the Inn side of the lot, facing the Inn.

At the door, two men in black suits bracketed the door, one had a list. They had to show ID's to get inside. Kaede also noted other black suited men wandering round.

"All this just ta git in a place I come to narly every day?" Kaede asked.

"Security, M'Lady," the man holding the list replied.

Going in, there were a couple more men in black suits. Duncan was here, in his full McLeod Clan outfit. Tartan, Kilt and high white Knee socks. Inari had a nice black dres on. They were talking to Rachel, who was on this side of the bar.

Going over to them, Kaede grinned and said, "Dad, I never have seen ya wear that before. Ya look handsome."

"And you look beautiful," Duncan replied, wearing a smile.

"It's Angel Kaede!" Doogal called from farther down at the bar, and raised his mug to her.

Kaede then noticed many people she knew was here. The door opened again, and Joe hobbled in on his crutches with her Watcher, Mike. "Hey Joe, Mike. Is everyone coming Taday?" she asked.

"As many as kin fit inside the Inn. Everyone else is gonna be in the tents outside," Rachel told her.

"This ain't that big of a deal," Kaede replied.

Duncan grinned and told her, "Aye, it is, Kaede. You'll see."

Kaede watched as the Inn filling up. A could more black suited men came in. Rachel put another chair down beside Joe's. Sure enough, Angus came in with his family and got to sit by Joe. More people she knew came in to stand behind the chairs and to the sides. It was standing room only by quarter til ten. Mr. Smith then came in and directed people to their places. Duncan was stood beside the post his sword was on. Kaede was directed to stand by Angus' chair. A few more people were stuffed into the crowd.

Mr. Smith went back outside, then came back in and held the inner door open. Two black suited men brought in a padded chair and ornate back, topped with the Crest of England. Following them in, a red padded stool was brought in to be set in front of the chair. Those men left and a pair of guards wearing red uniforms and tall black fuzzy hats like they did at Buckingham place, entered and bracketed the door.

Another man in a suit and wide sash that went from his left shoulder down to his right side came in to stand beside the ornate chair an announced. "All rise for Queen Elizabeth the Second, monarch of the British Empire!"

Kaede stared as the old woman was assisted inside by another guard. She came in and sat in the fancy chair. In the room, jaws dropped.

The man who announced her, turned and said, "Kaede Kikumura, front and center!"

Kaede hadn't expected the queen to show up! Feeling a bit dazed, she walked over to face the Queen and bowed. "I am Kaede Kikmura, your Majesty."

The queen offered her a smile. She whispered, "Take your hat off, dear."

Kaede did quickly. "Sorry, Your Majesty," she offered.

The Queen then spoke firmly. "Kaede Kikumura, It has come to my attention that you not only have served the British Empire by removing threats that no one else could do anything about, but you also removed a very dangerous threat to the world. You have saved many innocent lives with your actions, and showed you are of high moral character. For these actions, I am bestowing upon you the honorable position of a member of the Knight of the Realm. Kneel." She motioned to the stool.

Kaede got down on one knee on the stool and bowed her head.

The Queen held her right hand out to Duncan. Duncan got his sword down and placed it in her hand. He didn't let go, knowing the Queen was old, and the sword was heavy.

"Assist me," the Queen asked quietly. Duncan nodded.

Slowly, while the Queen spoke, Duncan helped her touch Kaede's right shoulder with the flat of the blade, then her left. "Kaede Kikumura of the Clan McLeod, with your Father and official Chieftain of the Clan McLeod, I hereby name you Dame Kaede, member of the royal Knights. Let all know your status and our gratitude for your fine and selfless deeds."

The room exploded in cheers and applause.

Kaede waited out the loudest of the cheers, then said, "Thank you, My Queen."

"Thank you, dear, Dame Kaede."

The man who escorted the Queen in pulled a box out of his pocket and motioned Kaede up. He held it open to the man wearing the sash. That man took out a medal and gave it to Kaede, then brought out a wide cloth necklace with a silver star on the end that had eight points. Kaede bowed her head and let him put it on her. He then bowed to Kaede.

Queen Elizabeth the Second rose and said, "I wish I had the time to stay longer, but duty calls. Dame Kaede, feel free to visit Buckingham palace whenever you wish."

"Thank you, My Queen," Kaede replied. She didn't know to say anything else.

"Thank you for your service, Dame Kaede," the Queen replied in a formal tone.

The doors to the Inn were opened, and more cheering and applause drifted in as the Queen left.

"That was glorious!" Angus announced loudly. "The Queen herself comin to Knight our Kaede!"

"Here here!" others heartily agreed. Duncan put the sword away and hugged Kaede. Kaede went to turn and found a mob hugging her, clapping her on the back and shaking her hand.

Of course there was a big party afterwards, and Kaede was congratulated and shook many more hands.

It was then, Kaede realized this was a big deal to the people she knew. All of Glen Finnen was proud of her. She even let those she knew take pictures of her.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

Duncan looked over his shiny black 69 Thunderbird with the mechanic in front of the auto shop. The man with the grease smeared on his open shirt waved proudly at the open hood, showing the engine.

"Engine and tranny rebuilt, and it's been restored repainted down to the frame, new top, carpet and new leather on the seats," the man bragged.

Duncan smiled. "All new hoses and radiator too?"

"Everything has been redone. The only thing that's not original equipment is the new power brake unit there and the tires."

"It looks like it just came off the showroom floor," Duncan agreed. "Very nice job."

"It's beautiful," Inari agreed.

The man grinned, "Hey, it's a classic and a survivor. Gotta take care with these cars that are one of a kind. Very few of them left."

"You have, thanks again," Duncan said and shook his hand with a smile. He then closed the hood and asked Inari, "Want to go for a ride?"

"Keys are in it. Be careful with it now, hate to see it even get a scratch," the man said in warning.

"I'll be very careful," Duncan agreed. He guided Inari around to the passenger side and opened her door for her. He got Inari in the got in his own seat. Duncan stared the car and smiled. He revved it a couple times. "Sounds great. Thanks Pete!"

"Any time, Mr. McLeod," the mechanic said happily. He was very happy with the $40,000 McLeod had paid to have his car fully restored.

.

Duncan had finally stopped putting off the inevitable. Long ago, a Gypsy woman had told him he would 'bury many women, but marry none'. Whether it was a prophesy or a curse, he'd lived with that knowledge for a long time. It seemed to be true for hundreds of years. Until Inari.

Kaede's wedding and her pokes now and then that he should marry her mother so Kaede could have an official mom and dad had prodded him along. He'd also noted that while Inari already considered them married, there was no actual document saying so.

They had their 'second' wedding, as far as everyone else was concerned, in Glen Finnen with all the finery and partying at the Inn as most first weddings. Inari loved it. They were even going on a honeymoon

Duncan didn't fear that Gypsy woman's words any longer. There wasn't much that could hurt Inari and if trouble came, there was plenty Inari could do to protect herself.

With his newly restored car and his new wife, Duncan had to go visit Charlie. Driving to the Dojo, Duncan parked in the garage across the street and brought his new bride up to the second floor.

Going in the Dojo Duncan saw it was empty, except for Charlie's head at the desk. Halfway across the floor, Charlie looked up.

"We're…" Charlie stared to yell, 'we're closed' then got up and ran to the office door. "Mac?" he cried.

"Hey Charlie, I brought someone to meet ya," Duncan said, all smiles. "Inari, this is my good friend, Charlie Desalvo. Charlie, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Inari McLeod."

"Well I'll be!" Charlie said with a bright smile as he came over and shook Inari's hand. "Never thought I'd see the day! Congratulations to both of you!" He then shook Duncan's hand vigorously and asked, Inari, "How did you corner this guy?"

Inari giggled. "I refused ta give up," she said, which made Charlie laugh.

"Hey!" Charlie said quickly, "You have to meet Brenda. Remember Asia down in the Zone?" Charlie asked. "Well I started helping out down there and met her friend Brenda a while back. We got married last year."

"Congrats, Charlie," Duncan said heartily. "What do you say to all of us going to dinner tonight?"

"I say fantastic! We know a great place to go." Charlie agreed. "Let me call Brenda and let her know. Heading up to the loft?"

"Just a stop to pick up a couple things. We'll be right down." Duncan told him.

"Great, I was on my way out. I'll take you to meet Brenda."

"Sounds good."

.

Duncan got his camping gear he had stored away and Charlie met them when they came down to sat Brenda was eager to meet Duncan who Charlie talked so much about. Charlie and Brenda's place was only a couple blocks down, so they walked it. Like Kouta and Kaede saw when they were here, Duncan noted an alley with tents of the homeless.

He frowned and asked, "Charlie there's homeless on the streets now?"

Charlie shook his head sadly. "Yeah, Mac, I swear it's getting worse all the time. I never used to lock the doors, but now if I don't I find people sleeping inside, especially in the winter," he grumbled. "The only good thing about it is they work cheap for some cash and a warm place to stay for the night. They're everywhere too. You should see the Zone. People packed in everywhere. Someone needs to do something about it."

"We do what we can," Duncan said in a huff. "Any more problems down in the Zone?"

"It's gotten better," Charlie replied. "Brenda got the city to put police patrols down there on a daily basis, that factory had been converted into housing, and Asia had volunteer help with her clinic and a school has been started. Still not the best, but much better than it was, even with the extra homeless."

Coming to an apartment building, Charlie unlocked the door and let them into his first floor apartment. "Brenda, I'm home. Got Mac and his wife with me!" Charlie called.

Duncan surveyed the place. It wasn't large or grand, but it was tidy and homey. "Nice place, Charlie," he commented.

Brenda came out of the bedroom in a light top and jeans. A pretty black woman, she beamed them a smile. "Hello! You're this Duncan I've been hearing about?" she asked. "Thank you for all you've done for Charlie! And Asia still talks about you two cleaning up the Zone." She came over and pumped his hand.

Inari bowed to her, "Greetings, Brenda, happy ta meet ya."

Gazing at Inari's bright red hair and the green contacts she was wearing, Brenda said, "Wow, you're a pretty one."

"Thank ya lass," Inari replied sheepishly.

Turning to Charlie, Brenda said, "We're taking them to dinner, right?"

"We are, let me get cleaned up and changed," Charlie said and went in the bedroom.

"Well, come in and sit down," Brenda coaxed with a wave of her arm.

"So, Brenda, Charlie tells me you're working in the Zone?" Duncan asked.

Brenda was eager to talk her volunteer work, as well as doing her best to put pressure on the City Council to help with the homeless and education problems in the city. She even got the city to help sponsor construction projects and pushed to get welfare for the homeless. It was obvious she was proud of what she did.

"So Inari, what do you do?" Brenda asked.

"Nay as much active as you," Inari admitted. "I take care'o the house, watch me daughter's baby and keep the teenagers in line. That pretty much gives me a full day."

"Raising kids right is very important," Brenda agreed. "Especially keeping teenagers in line. I must say, you look good for your age. You don't look old enough to have teenagers."

"We just age well," Duncan offered.

"I'm thinking you're in your forties?" Brenda guessed.

"Close enough," Duncan replied.

Inari giggled and cast him a sly look.

Brenda eyed Duncan. "You know, Charlie told me about the time those men came after you. They shot the crap out of the Dojo, then you two went after them. You both got shot and Charlie spend weeks in the hospital, and was still recovering long after. He said you took one in the heart, he saw it, but you were on your feet and fine right after. You didn't even go into the hospital. Charlie said you told him it was magic."

Duncan grew a weak smile. "Doan know how else to explain it," he offered.

"But you did get shot."

"There's things we just can't explain," Inari told her.

Brenda shifted her gaze to Inari. "So you know about that?"

Inari chuckled. "I know about much more lass. Like I said, we can't explain."

Brenda grinned. "Yeah, OK. Charlie said you're one evasive son of a bitch."

Duncan shrugged. "Gotta be."

"Aye," Inari agreed.

Charlie came out putting on a gray pullover. He tapped Brenda on the shoulder and asked, "Find out much?"

Brenda frowned at him. "No, Duncan's like you said, evasive as all hell. Inari won't give an inch either."

Charlie laughed. "Birds of a feather," he said. "Come on, we get there a little early and we can grab window seats."

.

On the way, Duncan and Charlie talked about how the city had changed some good, some not so good. The place they went to was a nice bay side restaurant. Charlie was right, the place had a nice atmosphere and comfortable booths. They got menus and made their orders.

Once the waitress got their orders and left with the menus, Charlie waggled his finger at Duncan and asked, "I gotta know something, McLeod, has Inari here calmed you down a bit? No more diving into trouble?"

Duncan smiled at Inari and said, "She does her best to keep me in line."

Inari let out a snort. "Aye, Kaede's takin the lead on that now."

"Kaede?" Charlie asked, wide eyed. "Mac, you been teaching Kaede how to get into trouble?"

"Kinda does it all be herself," Duncan said in a grumble.

"Your Kaede's a wild one, huh?" Brenda asked with a smirk.

Proudly, Inari said, "Kinda, but she did get Knighted by Queen Elizabeth fer her troubles. Her name's officially now Dame Kaede."

Brenda choked on the drink she was sipping, spilling some on the table. As she hacked and Charlie thumped her back, Brenda stared at Inari then Duncan, then back to Inari.

"What's this?" Charlie asked. "Kaede's a Knight?"

Finally catching her breath, Brenda squeaked out, "Your Daughter is Kaede Kikumura?"

"Dame Kaede Kikumura now," Inari said proudly.

"You're her _parents_?" Brenda cried.

Charlie eyed Brenda and asked, "What's so special about Kaede?"

Brenda gaped at Charlie. "The Witch of Glen Finnen?" she asked. "The woman who single handedly taught those Muslims in Paris not to attack people? The one who drove those aliens off the planet? The Tidal bay Massacre? The Wind of Death? Charlie, you didn't see the board down at Asia's clinic?"

"Little Kaede?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I take it Kaede has a fan club?" Duncan asked.

Brenda swung her gaze to Duncan. "She's a friggin hero! Everyone I know looks up to her, all the girls want to _be_ her! Every picture and bit of information on her anyone can find is posted on that board. Official news, pictures found on the net, it's all up there. She is an inspiration to young people. Any time one thinks about getting in trouble, all me and Asia have to do I ask them if they think Kaede would do that. She is the inspiration and hope many of the young people we deal with. She's a real live Wonder Woman to those little girls! She even has a regular job tending bar, just like a true super hero."

"Our Kaede's famous," Inari said with a grin.

"Seems that way," Duncan agreed, not happy about it.

"Is there any way you can get Kaede here to see the kids?" Brenda asked in a plea.

"We'll have to ask," Duncan said blankly.

"Lemme check," Inari said and pulled out her phone. She punched in Kaede's number.

"Hey hon … Aye, me an yer Dad are havin a gay time here in Seattle … Aye, We'll stop by'er grave for ya. We woan fergit Uzuki. Got a lass here that wants ta ask ya a question."

Inari then handed Brenda the phone. Brenda took the phone, staring at it like it was a bar of gold.

"Hello?" Brenda said meekly. "Yes, Brenda Desalvo … Charlie's wife … I work with homeless people and we have a bunch of kids that really look up to you. It would mean a lot to those kids if you could come talk to them …. Right, they live pretty bleak lives … no, no orphanage … Some have indoor places to stay, may are in tents and … Me and Asia and a few other volunteers do what we can … Yes, Charlie knows where the place is… OK…" Brenda handed the phone to Duncan.

Duncan took it. "Hey sweetie …. Yeah, Brenda's the real deal." He chuckled. "I'll tell them..."

While Duncan talked to Kaede, Brenda told Charlie with a happy squeak in her voice, "I just talked to Kaede Kikumura!"

Stunned, Charlie looked at Brenda, then Duncan. "I had no idea Kaede got so famous. When did this happen?"

"Somewhere between killin Mayu's kidnappers an splatterin aliens in the Congo," Inari replied with a grin.

Charlie gaped at her, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, OK, I get it. When Mac told me it was magic, he wasn't blowing me off. You do really have some kind of magic, and Kaede has inherited it."

"Aye, Me Kaede's a chip off the old block," Inari stated.

"So, is it true? Kaede a witch like, for real?" Brenda eagerly asked.

Inari grinned and looked at the condiment basket on the end of the table. packets of sugar lifted up and did a spin in the air, then one by one, flew back into the basket. "Ya might say that," she said with a wink.

'Hon, ya doan want people seein that," Duncan grumbled.

"Mac, all this time?" Charlie asked, wide eyed. "I mean you … Ritchie too?" he asked in a squeak.

"We aren't like normal people, Charlie. We have to keep a low profile or else it would be a constant media circus around us, and quite possibly panic or becoming lab rats if we became general knowledge," Duncan explained.

"Like Kaede's findin out," Inari agreed. "An we'll nay be run outta our home," she added firmly.

"The castle, Kaede told me you're living in a real castle," Charlie said.

Duncan nodded. "Aye, it's the old Campbell castle."

Brenda's eyes were shining in eagerness. "So Kaede is a real Knight, living in a real castle. Where's this?" she asked.

"Glen Finnen, right?" Charlie prodded.

"Aye. We got a comfertable home," Inari agreed.

Charlie chuckled. "No wonder you can afford to keep the Dojo open. Mac, just HOW much money you got?" he asked.

Duncan shrugged. "Enough. The thing is, we can't be letting everyone know where we live. There are people after us."

Like that guy you cut his arm off of," Charlie said with a grin. "Speaking of him, did you ever get him?"

"I got im," Duncan said simply.

"It makes sense now," Brenda said. "In that news story, the reporter didn't say where Kaede lived. Only that she was a bar maid. She was only reporting what Kaede wanted her to report."

"That was the deal to do the story," Duncan confirmed.

"Damn, Kaede's famous," Charlie breathed. "I never would have guessed she's able to take out the bad guys. I mean she's not very big."

"Her power ain't in'er body, it's in'er mind," Inari replied. With a wide grin, she said, "I bet ya'd both faint if we told ya the rest of it."

"There's more?" Brenda asked.

Duncan nudged Ianri with his elbow and shook his head.

"Aye," she agreed sadly.

"Well?" Brenda asked in a coax.

"Sorry I kin nay tell ya," Iinari said.

"Seen that comin. Time for the McLeod family clam up," Charlie said, which made Duncan shrug with a grin.

"Duncan, after dinner, I want to go see this board they have up on Kaede," Inari said.

"Yes, please do," Brenda agreed quickly.

.

After their tasty dinner, Duncan and Inari followed Brenda and Charlie down into the Zone. The area was a shut down factory and dock area. Since it was shut down, the homeless had gathered there. Once controlled by a manipulator and thug, Duncan had gotten rid of the thug, and Brenda's efforts to spread news about the plight of the homeless here had helped improve the area.  
It was still bad, but in the ruins donated materials had built shelters and helped turn the gutted factory into a poor apartment complex. Asia's medical center was in the same steel walled ex-warehouse, but now had a decent patient area and three donated old hospital beds as well as medical supplies and a real patient waiting area. A chunk of plywood about 4 feet square on the far wall of the patient area had papers and pictures held up with small nails.

A woman and her 10 year old boy were in the waiting area that now had padded chairs.

Walking in, Charlie saw Asia and announced, "Asia, look who the cat dragged in!"

"Charlie!" Brenda cried, "Stop it, these are Kaede's parents!" At her words, the woman and boy snapped their heads up to look at the group.

Asia came over. "Hey Charlie, Brenda," she greeted. She then focused on Duncan. "If it ain't Duncan McLeod. Welcome back, it's good you didn't forget about us!" She came over and hugged him.

"Asia, this is my wife, Inari," Duncan introduced after the hug. He noted that Asia had gray creeping into her hair. The people he knew here were getting older.

"Hi, I'm Aisa," Asia said waved.

Inari dipped her head in a bow. "Greetings, I understand you do good work here."

The boy looked at the pictures on the board, then came over to look at Inari. "Lady, you look a little like Kaede. Do you know her?"

Inari looked at the boy, then the pictures. "I should, she's me daughter."

" _REALLY_?" the boy cried as his eyes flew open. "You're Kaede's mom?"

"Aye, and me husband Duncan here is her dad."

Bouncing in place, the boy cried, "I gotta go tell the guys!"

He went to run out, Asia caught his arm. "Hold on, Billy!" she said firmly. "First you see me, then you can go tell your friends."

"But Asia, this is Kaede's mom!" Billy cried, pointing to her.

"Billy! Do as Asia tells you!" the woman said firmly.

"Awwwww," Billy pouted as Asia took him over to give him his checkup.

Motioning to the board, Brenda said, "Everything we can find on Kaede, goes up here."

Duncan and Inari studied the board. Pictures from news clips were posted, as was the one of Leniu's bar with Mayu behind the bar. Kaede walking down the street in Paris, Kaede and Kouta on jet skis in Mexico, Kaede hanging in the air off the beach with the fin of a shark under her. Someone had even gotten a picture of the tidal bay ruins not long after the bodies had been taken out, showing blood splashed everywhere inside. The surprise was one of Kaede kneeling at the Inn, with the Queen and Duncan holding the sword down touching Kaede's left shoulder.

"That is you there, with the Queen of England," the woman said as she looked at Duncan.

"Aye, the sword was too heavy fer the Queen ta handle herself," Duncan replied.

"It's true, you are Kaede's father," the woman said, gazing at him.

"And Inari is her mother. We heard about this, so we had to come see it."

"I remember you," The woman told him. "You were here with Charlie, you beat up those thugs and made them go away."

"Someone had to do it," Duncan offered.

"Now, your daughter is putting bad people in their places. Good for her!" the woman said firmly.

"Aye, good fer her," Inari agreed. "She'll be coming by in a few days." Turning to Brenda, she added, "Doan fergit when she's comin."

"Trust me, that is one thing I will not forget," Brenda beamed.

"No press," Duncan stated firmly.

Brenda nodded. "No press. I'm going to tell all they kids we're having party up in the speaker's hall. This will be so great!" she said with a wide smile.

.

Kaede had already been asked to meet with Mr. Henderson and the Alien rep. in New Mexico. He and his UN buddies had found a place they believed would suit the aliens, and be remote enough that they would be left alone there. The Aliens agreed to look at it, and wanted Kaede there to approve of the place. Simon Canyon was place the Rio Grande flowed through, it was sparsely populated and the weather was nice and warm, a place that met all their needs. Instead of a flight back to Scotland, Kaede arraigned to be taken to Seattle first after the meeting in New Mexico. Once she saw Charlie an Brenda's needy kids, Duncan agreed to pick her up in Seattle and take her home before he and her Mom went to Paris.

The meeting with the Aliens and Mr. Henderson went well. The aliens approved of the place and they agreed on trading a place to live and help to start their own community in exchange for tech. to be shared for peace. No tech was to be used for any war materiel. Kaede insisted on any space venture be multinational. Mr. Henderson agreed to take this to the UN to ensure compliance. It was a good fruitful meeting.

By the time the meetings were over, Duncan and Inari were headed up to his cabin. Mr. Henderson got a agent to meet Kaede at the airport in Seattle to make sure there was no trouble.

Getting off the plane and into the terminal in Seattle, Kaede recognized Doctor Anne's husband holding to the KAEDE sign. She went over to him.

"Yer Anne's husband, right?' Kaede asked.

"I am." he said with a smile. "Roger Dickson. It's good to see you both again. How's your baby?"

"Kanae is growin like a weed. Sure keeps us hoppin. I'm headed to Charlie Desalvo's Dojo, then to the place they call the Zone." Kaede explained.

"Trouble there?" Roger asked.

"Nay I know of. Charlie's wife asked me ta come see the kids there."

Roger grinned and said, "Many other kids will be jealous of them. Pink wigs with fake horns are becoming very popular lately. There's even a web site dedicated to Kaede."

They're makin way too much-o me," Kaede said blankly.

Roger shrugged. "You're a real life super-hero. Come on, we'll get your luggage then I'll drive you to Charlie's place."

.

The Dojo was open when Kaede and Roger went in. Charlie was on the small mat, showing a couple older teenage girls some defensive moves, his back to them.

One of the girls frowned at Kaede. "Hey! This is a serious workout place. Get that fake shit off yer head!"

"It ain't fake," Kaede replied flatly.

Charlie turned around. "Kaede! You're a day early."

"Hey, Charlie, good at see ya. I'm gonna spend the night in the loft," she said and hugged him when he approached. "Tamorra at eleven we're going down?"

"We are," Charlie agreed.

"Why doan ya an yer missus come up fer an easy made dinner? I got a real stove upstairs," Kaede asked with a wide grin.

"And bring a bottle of Glen Finnen?' Charlie asked.

"That'd be great lad! See ya around seven er so?"

Charlie nodded. "We'll be there."

Kaede turned to Roger. "Kin ya, Anne, and little Anne make it too?"

"I'd have to check." Roger offered.

"So, check. Call me later an lemme know."

"I will," he said firmly.

Kaede headed for the elevator. Charlie turned back to the girls to see they were watching Kaede and Kouta get on the elevator and go up. "Hey, we got practice here," he said to get their attention.

The pair turned back to stare at him, the one on the right pointed to the elevator. "That really was Kaede Kikumura!" she exclaimed.

"You know Kaede? She lives here?" the other asked.

"Not since she was little, but she still comes by now and then," Charlie said, seeing they were glassy-eyed.

"Do you have any idea how famous she is?" the girl on the right cried.

"I'm beginning to find out," Charlie replied cautiously. To get them back into practicing their moves, he said, "I do know that if Kaede is working at something, she puts her all into it. She doesn't give up until she reaches her goal."

Their faces firming up, they both got into their fighting stance. "We're ready!" they chorused, looking serious.

It amazed Charlie that before, they were serious enough to learn self defense, but now, after seeing Kaede walk through, they looked fully set on it.

.

Getting up in the loft, Kaede checked the food stores, then called home to let Richie know she'd arrived, then talked to Kouta. She did a check of the place to make sure nothing was missing, then spend some time cleaning. With no one living here, a light coat of dust had settled onto everything. Apparently Dad and Mom hadn't stayed here very long at all. Halfway through dusting, the house phone rang.

Curious as to who it could be, Kaede answered it. "McLeod residence."

"Ahh hi, I heard Kaede was there?"

"Aye lass … Anne?"

"Yes. Roger just called and said you were here. Is it possible you can meet me here at the hospital? I know it sounds rushed, there is something I am hoping you can help me with."

"Gimme twenty, where ya gonna be?"

"Go to the fourth floor nursing station, I'll tell them you're coming."

"Aye, see ya then."

Kaede had taken off her long outer coat, and hadn't changed out of her purple formal dress and still had her Knight's Pendant on with the wide cloth strip necklace. Anne sounded like she needed help with something, so Kaede did a few more swipes, put her coat back on and left to go see what it was.

.

Instead of walking there and dealing with the street people or hailing a cab, Kaede jumped rooftops to get close to the hospital. Her last jump off an apartment building roof landed her on the sidewalk outside the main entrance. Going in, she followed the signs to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. Going in, he noted several others with pink hair and horns. Right, they were copying her. At least with this fad, she didn't need to bother with a hat.

The nursing station was busy. Kaede walked up and waited patiently to get the attention of a nurse. Aharried blonde saw her and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Aye, Dr. Anne…Dickson? Me thinks her last name is, called and asked me ta come see her."

The nurse looked at a computer screen. "I'm sorry, Dr. Dickson doesn't have any patients today."

"I doan have an appointment at see her. She called and asked I come visit," Kaede told her.

"What is your problem? Perhaps another doctor can see you," the nurse asked.

Kaede frowned at her. "I ain't got no problems. Anne called me ta come see'er, bout half hour ago."

The nurse offered her a quick, condescending smile. "I can make you an appointment for … Wednesday if you want…"

"LOOK!" Kaede snapped, "Just call fer her, or tell me where she's at."

The nurse cast her a hard gaze, "Ma'am, do not get testy with me. You can make an appointment or be on your way."

Kaede reached out with a mind hand and grabbed the front of her smock to drag the woman to her. "Ya kin call Anne, or tell me where she's at. Doan make me angry!"

The nurse gaped at her. "Security!" she cried.

"If I gotta hurt them, yer getting worse," Kaede stated. "Call Doctor Anne."

The other nurses took note of what was happening. Two ran off down the hallway. A security guard came up to Kaede. "Ma'am…" he said, and moved to grab Kaede's arm, then noted the nurse was being held half over the desk by nothing.

Kaede glanced at him. "Back off, Lad, ya doan wanna grab me," she growled.

He backed up.

Anne came jogging around the corner. "What's…" Seeing Kaede and the frightened looking nurse, she said, "Kaede, please let her go. "

Kaede did and turned to Anne. "Hey Anne, ya got some pretty rude folks here."

Offering a weak smile, Anne said, "I still go by Dr. Lindsey here. Come with me, please?"

Kaede followed Anne down the hall. Behind them, everyone was watching them go.

Anne motioned to a door. "In here."

It was a patient room. In a bed was an old woman asleep or passed out. Anne explained. "I heard you cured a man who'd had a bad stroke. Mrs. Gilbert here was brought in two hours ago, she has had a bad stroke also. Since you were here, I was wondering if you could help her too?"

"Kaede nodded. "I'll try. Ya got x-rays?"

"On the wall, over here." Anne showed her the problem area. It was smaller than what Angus had, a clot in a larger artery. The artery looked thick.

Studying it, Kaede frowned. "Looks like the artery was already half plugged up."

"It is. She was already on blood thinners. It's too risky to attempt a surgery the normal way," Anne explained. "We're afraid of that clod breaking up and moving in closer if we disturb it. If we do nothing, that part of her brain is going to die, very soon."

"Aye, it looks dicey. I'll do what I kin. Can't promise anything," Kaede replied.

Anne nodded. "If you can do anything to help her, We'll be grateful."

Kaede went over and dragged a chair to sit by the woman's head. "May take a bit."

Reaching carefully into the woman's head, Kaede noted right away her blood vessels were weak. She sent a super-fine tendril of Mind hand into the blood vessel to come at the clot from downstream of the blood flow. Expanding it slightly to cover the clod, she used another to come from upstream to begin breaking the clod back into individual blood cells.

It took ovr an hour to disintegrate the clod. Even then she was careful and let blood flow through only the center, then let the dissolved cells through a bit at a time. Blankly, she said, "It's comin apart. The blood vessel's weak, like it's gonna start leakin any time."

Once Kaede got the clod completely gone, she touched the nerve endings if fed. Most were numb but slowly came back. Some didn't. She dissolved those so the ones behind them could take over. Mot of the way done, Kaede was loosing concentration. She had to back carefully out of the women's head. He sat back and let out a long breath.

She noted another old woman was now beside Anne. "Did what I could. This woman is not in good shape. That stuff that's thinning her blood is ruinin her blood vessels."

The woman under the covers let out a moan and opened her eyes. The one by Anne let out a gasp. "Cathy?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Cathy looked at her. "Mar …get… wha … happned?" she asked weakly.

"Thank you!" Margaret gushed.

"Yes, thank you, Kaede," Anne said sincerely. "What you just did was a miracle."

Kaede cast her a grin. "So, ya commin ta dinner tonight?"

Anne pursed her lips and tipped her head slightly. "I may have to work late … and there is another patient I was hoping you can help with," she said with a wince as she played with her fingers.

Kaede chuckled. "Gimme five, then we'll go see'em. Got any tea or coffee?"

"Yes, right this way."

.

After getting a hot cup of tea and sitting for a few minutes, Anne led Kaede to another patient. This one wasn't as bad, fragile wise. It was a 55 year old man with an inoperable tumor in his head. Kaede reached in and got the tumor free, then used his ear to get carefully it out of him. The care she had to take here was ensuring she left none of her DNA behind. Once the bloody mass poured out of his ear, she said, "Got it, but he ain't gonna hear in that ear fer a while."

The hospital, to cover their butts, had Kaede sign that she had performed these 'operations'. It was the second time she got to sign something, 'Dame Kaede Kikumura'. It also absolved the hospital from any possible lawsuits due to complications. Anne, Roger and Beth were all coming to dinner too.

While Kaede left to go shopping for the food she'd need for the dinner, the hospital contacted the local news to let them know of the 'miracle' surgeries Kaede had performed.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

Kaede found she liked hopping rooftops. It was faster and she didn't have to pay for taxicabs. She did have to be careful heading back to the loft carrying bags of groceries, but she did it.

Coming to the roof of the building the Dojo and loft were in, she did note a modification that was needed to keep people from coming in from the roof. The ladder up to the top floor, she cut away and laid it on the roof. There, no one else was coming in from that way.

To feed five adults and a child Kaede did have to do a little moving around. The kitchen counter wasn't large enough so she added the school desks she and Uzuki had used to one side. They were a little lower, but worked. Moving the desks, a paper inside Uzuki's desk fell out. Curious what it said, Kaede read it. It was in Uzuki's handwriting.

 _Kaede,_

 _Happy Birthday! I just want you to know that you are the best sister I could ever have._

Kaede's face scrunched up with emotion, hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Tomorrow was her birthday. This was from Uzuki. The paper was old, but for some reason, she didn't know how, but she was sure this was the day Uzuki wanted her to find it. "I will always love you, sister, and will never forget you," she whispered in a choke. Despite fighting it, tears came to her eyes. Not wanting to lose this precious message, she put it in her hand bag for safe keeping. If she didn't have to make dinner, she'd be going to Uzuki's grave right now to thank Uzuki for the birthday greeting. Unfortunately, she had cooking to do.

.

Focusing on making dinner, Kaede tried had not to think about Uzuki. She was finishing dinner when Charlie and Brenda arrived. Charlie presented her with a 14 year old bottle of Glen Finnen. She got out glasses and insisted Charlie and Brenda share the first drinks together. Being non-drinkers, she added more water to their glasses with only a half shot and gave a toast to 'friends'. Charlie took it well, Brenda still coughed.

Kaede got out a bottle of red wine to go with dinner. Brenda wanted to help, so Kaede let her do the place settings. Anne, Roger and Beth arrived.

Beth was now a school girl with the same dark hair and pixie face as her mother. Seeing the school desks, the girl frowned at them. "Did you take these from an old school?" she asked.

Kaede grinned at the girl's innocent question. "Nay Lass, me Dad bought them for me an me sister when we were goin ta school."

"You talk funny," Beth told her, causing some chuckling.

"That's cause I've lived in Scotland fer a long time now. It's how they talk there," Kaede told her.

"Hon, it's English, but a different dialect," Roger explained.

"It's called Celtic," Kaede offered.

Beth glanced at the two desks and asked, "Is your sister there too?"

Kaede got a mental flash of Uziki's birthday greeting. Sadly she said, "Nay. She died."

"I'm sorry," Beth offered.

"Aye." Before Kaede broke down again, she forced a smile and added, "That was a long time ago."

"But you still miss her," Anne said softly.

Kaede nodded. "When I was movin the desks, a paper fell out of Uziki's desk. It was a birthday greeting fer me. I was kinda stunned," she admitted.

Everyone looked at her. "You OK, Kaede?" Charlie asked.

"Aye, it just brought back … memories," Kaede said with a weak smile. "And wonderin if Uzuki is still … around."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Your birthday is soon?" he asked.

"Tamorra."

"That's one hell of a coincidence," Brenda said in a breath.

"I doan think so," Kaede replied with a shake of her head. Seeing the long faced looks aimed at her, she quickly added, "But hey, food's ready, so let's dig in!"

.

Brenda noted Kaede was pleasant and forced-cheerful during dinner. Apparently, finding that birthday greeting from her dead sister was affecting her much more than she was trying to let on. The dinner was tasty and well made, everyone told Kaede so. After dinner, Anne and her family had to leave. They all hugged Kaede goodbye and thanked her for the nice time. Brenda stayed to clean up, and pushed Charlie off because he had to work in the morning. Brenda wanted to talk to Kaede alone. Once the dishes were done and dinner cleaned up, Brenda made a point to sit on the couch and drink some with Kaede. Brenda chose to sample more of the wine while Kaede poured a glass of mostly whiskey.

"I have to ask," Brenda began as she looked at Kaede. "What happened to Uzuki? And none if this Mc Leod holding back."

Kaede let out a sigh. "It's nay a nice story," she said quietly, and took a long pull of her drink.

"Maybe you need to let it out?" Brenda asked.

Kaede shrugged, looking into her glass. "It'll make nay difference. Uzuki's still dead, and I couldn't save her."

"So, what happened?"

Casting Brenda a sad gaze, Kaede said, "Twasn't fair. We finally had a home. We had been on the street, stealin food an finding places to stay outta the weather fer so long. Dad adopted us and brought us here." Pointing back to their rooms. "We even had our own rooms. Nice clothes, plenty-o food, going ta school and had friends." She drained her glass and frowned. "We had no idea those bastards huntin us would follow us all the way here." With a shake of her head, she added, "Uzuki never did nothin bad. She never kilt anyone and most of the stealin was me so we could eat."

"Sounds like you had a bleak life before Duncan found you," Brenda offered.

"Aye, Dad changed all that," Kaede said softly. "Fer the first time, we was happy. We felt normal, like all our troubles were over. Silly me fer belivin it." Reaching a hand out, Kaede drew the whiskey bottle to her and took a drink straight from the bottle. She then let out a giggle.

"Amanda had come ta see Dad. She thought it horrible me an Uzuki only had normal shirt and pants. She accused Dad o'bringin us up like lads. Only had sheets and blankets on our beds too. Didn't even know what a bed ruffle or blanket chest was, let alone have one."

Brenda had to grin at that. "I take it Amanda was into finery?"

"Aye. She took us shoppin with Dad's credit card. Spend most o'the day gittin all the stuff she thought we should have. We was gitin tired of walkin, carrying around all that stuff," Kaede said with a grin of remembrance. Her face then faded into a blank look.

"The last thing I was expectin was to git shot in the butt with a dart. Men came at Amanda, an shot her again and again til she was on the ground, bleedin bad an nay movin. I splattered them and the ones coming from the other side. I screamed fer Uzuki ta run. I was feeling dizzy, twas hard ta move er think. One's behind me shot Uzuki. I did get-em, klit'em bloody, but I passed out." Kaede took another pull from the bottle then sniffed. "I couldn't save her. Uzuki was finally happy, and I couldn't save her."

Kaede then broke down crying.

Brenda was mortified at what Kaede just told her. A woman and two girls attacked by armed gunmen while they were shopping? That was horrible! "Kaede, it wasn't your fault! You had no idea that was going to happen," she said firmly.

Gasping in a breath in her tears, Kaede cried, "I wasn't aware enough, I wasn't fast enough to kill them all, and Uzuki died right on the sidewalk! They was after me, why kill Uzuki?" she ended in a whine.

"Bad men do bad things," Brenda said vacantly.

"Aye," Kaede said. Her face then firmed up. "I've been killin bad men fer a while now. No matter what I do, Uzuki is still dead. She never got a chance ta grow up an be happy."

"I'm really sorry," Brenda offered. "It's not fair she died like that. How old were you then?"

"Doan remember. Eight, ten? Somehow that doan seem ta matter," Kaede said vacantly. Her voice hardened. "One thing that did teach me, when Amanda finally found me an got me outta that vault, was that ya never let bad people live. Hit'em hard an fast fore they kill someone else, and doan show'em nay mercy."

"What vault?"

Kaede took another long pull on her bottle. "After they had me, they put me in a metal suit and hung me up in a steel vault. Put things on me head so I couldn't use me power to escape. Got bad shocks when I tried. Amanda came an got me out."

Brenda noted something "You said Amanda was shot and killed when you were taken."

Kaede cast her a wicked grin and said, "Aye, but we doan stay dead. T'was only Amanda an me when she got me outta there. Those animals caught me Kouta an his family later. When we came back to git them, we killed everybody. I'd learned me lesson, ya doan let bad people live."

Brenda swallowed nervously. "You can't die?"

"Fer a moment er two. I got blown up in Mexico. Woke back up and slaughtered those bastards. They ain't hurtin no one, ever again. Yeah, Brenda, me an others, we're immortal."

"How old is this Amanda?"

"Doan know fer sure," Kaede said with a shrug. "Dad's around four, five hundred. Amanda's at least that old. She remembers the black plague in Europe. Kassandra is at least five hundred, as is Uncle Connor." With a snort, she added, "Me and Richie are newbies." She then frowned. "But Uzuki wasn't like us. It just ain't fair."

"Very little is," Brenda agreed as she pondered the existence of people who could never die. "So Duncan is hundreds of years old? Must be nice."

Kaede shook her head. "Nay, it's not nice a'tall. It's heartbreakin. Dad had a tough time acceptin Mom. Over there," she said, pointing to a rack of shelves, "Is a picture of Tessa. The woman Dad was in love with years back. She was shot an killed by bad men fer pocket change. He never got over that. Uncle Connor still woan allow himself to love anyone, his wife died a few hundred years ago. He's pretty lonely. I had ta coax him ta go see his daughter in the old folks home. He didn wanna see her die. I'm lookin at watchin me husband , Nana, Mayu, all of them eventually dyin. Doan know if I kin take it. Yeah, I'll stay with'em to their last breath, but then what? What do I do when me family's gone?"

Brenda watched Kaede drink more, half the bottle so far. She felt sorry for Kaede. What she'd gone through, and what she was facing. What would it be like to live forever, knowing everyone you knew and cared about was going to die? "You'll still have your Dad," she offered.

Kaede nodded. "I'll be there fer'im when mom dies. An I know he'll be there fer me when Kouta dies. I guess we'll just have to go on. Ain't got no choice."

Brenda noted Kaede's eyes drifting shut briefly as her head bobbed. "Ah, Kaede, I think you've had enough to drink."

"I doan," Kaede replied and took another swig.

It wasn't long after that Kaede passed out. Brenda got her laid down on the couch and found a blanket to cover her up. Well, at least she wasn't going to die from alcohol poisoning.

Brenda let herself out, feeling hollow. She had always thought, like many people, that being a 'super hero' was awesome, being invincible and able to take down bad guys would be great. After listening to Kaede, she was really glad that she wasn't saddled with being one.

.

From last night, Brenda was sure Kaede wasn't in any shape to be coherent enough to come to the noon time party with the kids. If she was even awake by then, it would be a hung-over hero arriving. Not a good thing.

Brenda like to do inspirational things for their parties. With Kaede not coming, she got one of the policemen who toured the area to come give the kids a few words of encouragement. Wong was a Chinese man who immigrated here legally and worked hard to earn his place on the force. He agreed to come tell the children about his journey from being a poor boy to police officer.

As the kids came on and gathered, Brenda met with Officer Wong at the end of the room by the small stage, near he door..

"Thank you again for coming, officer," Brenda told him.

"Anything I can do, let me know," he replied. "Of course, a little fore-warning would be nice," he said in a jovial manner.

Brenda winced. "Sorry, I had another speaker today, but I don't think she can make it."

"Things happen," he said. He then looked past her. "Kaede McLeod?" he asked.

"She's married now," Brenda began, then turned to se what he was looking at.

Kaede had just come in, wearing a purple dress and a fancy cloth necklace with a silver eight pointed star hanging from it and looking neat and composed. Kaede turned to the officer. Studying him, she asked, "Wong?"

"Yes! From English class," he beamed. "How have you been? I haven't heard anything from you since you were kidnapped all those years ago."

Cracking a grin, Kaede replied, "Oh, I'm sure ya have, lad. I'm married now. Me name is Dame Kaede Kikumura."

All the murmur of conversations in the room fell silent, all heads snapped to look at Kaede.

Officer Wong nodded. "OK, yeah. You sure have made a name for yourself, Mrs. Kikumura. I'm happy to see you are doing well now."

"You also, Officer Wong, and it's still Kaede. Nay need ta be formal," Kaede replied. "I'm happy ta see ya're in law enforcement. A good lad like you, should be."

Noting they were now the center of attention of the entire room, Wong said, "Thank you, I believe we each must do our very best to help everyone."

Kaede noted he flicked his eyes at the room full of stares aimed at them. "Very true!" Kaede agreed heartily. "Working hard ta do yer very best, and yer best fer the community should be everyone's goal. It's nay easy, but nothin worthwhile is easy. Everyone who does their best has my respect."

"Mine also. It can be hard to do the right thing, but if we all do the right thing and do not fall into the easy path or temptation to do bad things, means you are a strong person."

"Aye, just like Brenda here, an Asia. They do such good work, it makes me proud ta know'em," Kaede said.

"You know Brenda?" a starry-eyed girl asked.

"Aye Lass, an her husband Charlie. They be good people," Kaede told the girl. "I woan be friends with those who ain't. Family and community are all people we should all look after."

"But, I don't have a family," a scruffy looking boy said.

"Ya do, lad," Kaede told him. "Family ain't just mothers, dads, brothers and sisters related ta ya. It's the ones who look out fer ya and yer friends ya kin count on. Brenda here, Asia and officer Wong here, the people ya see every day are yer family. I ain't related ta Rachel at the Inn, but we consider each other family. We do fer each other, as we do fer Angus and all the others. I never knew me real mother til a few years ago, but I had Amanda who was like me mother growin up. Even though Amanda ain't me real mother, I will always do me best fer her, as she does fer me."

"Can you be my mother?" another girl asked in a plead.

"Sorry, Lass. I just came by fer a visit. I gotta be other places. Ya need a mother who'll be here for ya."

"Kaede's right," Officer Wong said. "It's the people here who help and watch over each other. That's our family."

"Can you really do magic?" a boy asked.

Kaede faked a sneeze and lifted herself a few feet off the floor. She settled back down and rubbed a finger under her nose. "Sorry lad, what was that?" she asked.

Laughter and clapping filled the room.

Brenda watched as Kaede amused the kids and told some good life lessons to them. Kaede was bright and cheerful with them. The exact opposite of what she was last night. All of them were hanging onto her every word. She also kept Officer Wong included in her praise, as well as Brenda and Asia.

All the children listened closely as Kaede explained she had started out as an orphan, and Officer Wong had begun as a poor immigrant boy to get where they were now. Brenda noted Kaede sanitized her story of any violence that she knew Kaede had been subject to. Kaede stressed doing their best at what they could do, like her and Officer Wong. Stressing hard work and not taking the easy way out, she had their rapt attention.

.

Kaede had a fun time talking to the children. Near the end of the party, Asia brought in a camera and got a picture of all the children with Brenda, Kaede and Officer Wong standing behind them. Seeing a skylight , Kaede wandered to stand under it. She reached up and opened it as she told the group, "It's been nice meeting ya'all. Have a good day, an listen ta Asia an Brenda, an Officer Wong. They got yer best interests at heart. Be good!" She then shot up through the sky light an closed it behind her which earned her applause and cheers from the room below.

By the time word got out that Kaede had visited the Zone, she was long gone, and the reporters were surrounded by a mass of excited kids telling them about Kaede's visit. They also excitedly explained to the reporters that Kaede had grown up right here in Seattle.

.

With an overcoat and wide brimmed hat on to conceal herself, Kaede went to visit Uzuki. The headstone was already cleaned, but Kaede brushed it off anyway. "Ya shoulda seen it," she told the headstone. "All the wee ones were so excited, I even met Wong from back in English class, he's a police officer now. Dad's pickin me up later, so I gotta go. Just wanted to talk fer a bit fore I go. Thanks fer the birthday greetin. Doan know how ya did it, but I appreciate it. Too bad yer not here any more." In a pause, she frowned then added, "If I was the best sister, I woulda saved ya. Really sorry I didn't."

Kaede got up and walked for the entrance, hands in her pockets.

"You did!" a young girl's voice cried out.

Kaede snapped her head to the sound to see a small girl looking at a teenage boy. "You made me happy! That means a lot to me!" the girl said. Kaede blinked. For just an instant, she swore she saw Uzuki standing there.

Kaede shook her head and walked on. It was just a girl and most likely her brother. Their conversation had nothing to do with her thoughts. It was just pure coincidence. As she thought this, she remembered back when she'd found Uzuki, shivering, hungry and alone. They did come a long way from under the stairs in that alley. Still, Kaede wished she'd done more and saved Uzuki's life.

.

Kaede got her things together and got to the airport early. Going to the private flights section, she found a seat and waited for her folks. Her mind still on Uzuki, she drifted off to sleep.

 _Kaede was a little girl again, looking at crates stacked all over the place. From beside her, Uzuki said, "It's Ok, Kaede. You don't have to worry."_

 _Kaede turned to her. "But … I…"_

" _It's OK," Uzuki said again. "You didn't fail me. What happened, happened. I'm fine, I really am. I don't want you feeling guilty, OK? You really are the best sister I could ever have, so stop feeling bad about it! Don't worry, I'll be back."_

 _Uzuki then faded from view._

 _Kaede didn't want Uzuki to leave. "Uzuki, I love you!"_

 _An invisible hand laid on Kaede's shoulder. A whispery voice said, "I love you."_

 _The hand then shook her shoulder gently. "Kaede?"_

Kaede woke up to see Duncan over her.

"Long day?" he asked with a grin.

"Aye, but a good one," she agreed. She got up and got on the plane with her parents. Somehow, she was feeling a little more at peace.

Since Dad and Mom were up in the cockpit, (The tower needed to see a co-pilot for them to take off), Kaede sat down and put headphones on and listened to a local radio station.

While Duncan was waiting for his turn to line up on the end of the runway, the DJ announced, "This next song is a request from Brenda for her new friend. Brenda says thank you for visiting the children, this song is in your honor. Well after she told us what she wanted played, I had to ask WHO her friend was. She wouldn't say, only that her new friend is the best person she's ever met. So for you, new friend, this is from Brenda!"

Heavy rock guitars began playing, the singer belted out.

 _Here we are_

 _Born to be kings_

 _We're the princes of the universe!_

 _._

 _Here we belong_

 _Fighting to survive in the world,_

 _with the darkest powers!_

 _._

 _HEY!_

 _._

 _And here we are,_

 _We're the princes of the universe_

 _Here we belong_

 _Fighting for survival_

 _We've come to be the rulers of you all!_

 _._

 _I am immortal_

 _I have inside me blood of kings_

 _YEAH!_

 _I have no rival_

 _No man can be my equal!_

 _Take me to the future of you all._

Kaede's jaw dropped. Brenda was telling people that she was immortal? At first, Kaede didn't know HOW Brenda knew that. Oh, that's right, she let it slip. She caught more powerful lyrics blasted out in her headphones.

 _No man can understand,_

 _My power is in my own hand!_

Feeling guilty about letting Brenda know about her, Kaede shut the radio off. Pulling the headphones off, Kaede grumbled to herself, "Awww shit! Shoulda never opened me big mouth." She puzzled over whether or not to tell Dad she'd screwed up.

.

The evening new in Seattle showed the reporters talking to the people in the Zone. They all had had nothing but good to say about 'Dame Kaede'.

Of course the local station in Glen Finnen got a copy of the broadcast and replayed it during their evening news. Watching it, everyone at the Lenui Inn cheered, even Nana, who was the waitress. By the time Kaede was dropped off by her parents at the local airport on their way to Paris, everyone at home knew the kind thing she did.

Kaede's visit to see the homeless children in the US sparked requests from several places in Scotland for her to come see underprivileged children here. Not knowing where Kaede lived, many places just let it be known that a visit from Kaede to lift children's spirits was eagerly wanted. Kaede was a hero to millions. Whether she wanted to be or not, Kaede was a celebrity.

Kaede was home three whole days before a messenger from her new contact went to the Lenui Inn and gave Rachel a sealed envelope to pass to Kaede. The envelope held the wax seal of the Queen. Rachel called Kaede and let her know the letter was here.

The day was overcast and rainy. Not wanting to take Kanae out on a cross-country trip overland in bad weather, Kaede bundled her up and took one of the Land Rovers to drive down to the Inn. Richie and Roberta had been babysitting for her while she was gone and she didn't want to burden them further. Besides, it had been a while since she had visited the Inn.

Kaede drove easy on the way. At times, the rain was pouring down and the wind was up pretty good also, partially obscuring visibility. Luckily, there weren't many people on the road. Getting to the Inn, she got Kanae in her baby sling and wrapped her in a raincoat and used a mind shield to cover them both to make it into the front door.

Going inside, there were a few patrons, a couple of them soaked. "Hey everyone," she greeted going in. They returned her greeting cheerfully with waves.

Rachel frowned at Kaede. "Ya didn have ta come right away lass! Coulda waited til the rain died down."

Kaede took her raincoat off, exposing Kanae. "Nay matter, got protection," she said and went over to the bar.

Nana came over. "Mom, I coulda brought it home fer ya!"

Kaede eyed Nana and asked, "How'd ya git here?"

"Over the hills like usual."

"And how ya gittin home?" Kaede asked.

Nana looked outside and frowned.

"I'll take ya home," Kaede told her.

Nana nodded. "Thank ya Mom. I woan be done til nine."

"I kin wait," Kaede assured her.

Rachel smiled at little Kanae who was watching her. "Such a cutie," she said and handed Kaede the envelope. "This came fer ya."

Kaede popped the seal. Inside was a letter on parchment. Taking it out, Kaede saw the top had the Royal letterhead. She also noted Rachel was leaning over the bar expectantly, and a few patrons, including Doogal, were eyeing her expectantly.

"Well?" Doogal prodded.

Kaede cleared her throat and did her best to peak in a royal tone of voice.

"To the most honorable Dame Kaede Kikumura,

You are hereby invited to a gathering of the Royal Knights and Commanders at Buckingham Palace on the 24th of October beginning at One PM, along with your spouse or significant other. RSVP on or before the 16th so proper arrangements can be provided for you. Arrival at Buckingham Palace will be by Limousine…." she then said, "And it gives the hotel location and our reservations will be taken care of. Signed, Lord Chancellor."

"Hobnobbin with the royalty now, are ya, Kaede?" Doogal asked with a grin.

Kaede returned his grin. "I'll say hi fer ya Doogal."

A younger man raised a fist. "Tis bout time we got recognized up here in Glen Finnen!"

"Aye, Clarence, I'll say hi fer ya too," Kaede told him.

"Yer goin?" Rachel asked.

"Aye, it's worded nicely, but it's pretty much a command from the Queen ta be there. Learned that," Kaede told her. "Now I gotta git Kouta a new tux. Can't show up lookin shoddy."

"Nay! Doan make us look bad," Doogal agreed. A couple others nodded.

"I'll git all gussied up just fer ya," Kaede assured him.

"An tell the Queen we need our own Queen, you!" another man said, pointing at her.

Kaede let out a snort. "Nay lad, I ain't gittin inta that mess."

The patrons laughed.

It was a few hours before Nana got off. That just gave Rachel time to get better acquainted with Kanae and for Kaede to call her contact and RSVP for the meeting. Of course Angus arrived with Fred to have 'one brew', all the doctor allowed him to have, and Rachel ensured the doctor's orders were followed. Luckily, there were no dart games going on, at least until the night girl, Sally came in.

Getting home with Nana, Kouta waited to have dinner with them. Sitting down to ea, Kaede told him, "We need ta git ya a new tux, hon."

"Why a new one?" Kouta asked.

Kaede handed him the letter and said, "Cause we're going ta see the Queen."


	31. Chapter 31

CH 31

In work clothes and boots, Kaede was helping to extend the 'Roman' style road from the castle. It was a family effort, Duncan was selecting the stone that Inari cut into stone blocks, Nana loaded them onto Kouta's truck who took the stone to Kaede to fit them in place. Ahead of her, Richie had a front loader, making the solid base for the road. Amanda and Roberta took on the meal making duties. Mayu tended to and played with Kanae.

Placing the last block from Kouta's last load, Kaede noted they had made sixty yards of new, flat road. Dad had planned well. Even though the road base and top stone was eight feet thick, it was even with the ground mostly, not following the rises and dips, but was a straight, flat surface. She took a mental rest while she waited to the next load to arrive. Her phone rang. Digging into her jeans pocket, Kaede pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Kaede."

Mr. Seagrave's cheerful voice came on. "Greetings, Dame Kaede, this is Mr. Seagrave. I have your itinerary for your visit to London."

"Itinerary?" Kaede asked. "Ya make it sound complicated."

"Quit simple, really. At 9 Am on the 22nd, a plane will pick you up at the local airport outside Glen Finnen. It will fly you to Heathrow where a Limo will take you to your hotel. On the 24th at noon, a limo will arrive to take you to Buckingham palace, and wait there to return you to your hotel. The return trip to Glen Finnen will be on the 26th. The limo will take you back to the airport to catch your 1 PM flight back to Glen Finnen."

Kaede had imagined that Kouta was going to drive them to London to their hotel. They had planned on some private time with no one else around. "We was drivin, nay flyin," she replied.

"That will not do at all," Mr. Seagrave told her. "This is for your security. Only a select few will know of your arrival and departure. This meeting is not a public event. Nor one to be advertised."

Kaede frowned. "Aye," she replied, not happy about missing a long drive with Kouta. "I suppose ya can't tell me why I'm goin ta this meetin?"

"I do not have that information. I only get you here and get you home."

Kaede saw Kouta coming with the next load of stone. "I'll find out when we git there," she said with a sigh. "If there's nothing else, Mr. Seagrave, I gotta git back ta makin a road."

There was a pause, then Mr. Seagrave asked, "Someone of your stature is involved in road construction?"

"Aye. Gotta git back ta work, Thank ya fer the info, Mr. Seagrave." Kaede told him, then hung up. She then guided Kouta as he backed up to the end of their new road so she could put down more stone.

.

In Mr. Smith's office, Mr. Seagrave turned to Mr. Smith with a puzzled look. "Dame Kaede is working in road construction. That is hard to imagine."

Mr. Smith sported a brief smile. "Not if you know her. I have studied Dame Kaede. Yes, she can do amazing things. She is also not afraid of getting her hands dirty with common work. Her priorities are home and family. Everything she has done, has been to support and protect her home. The Tidal Bay massacre was a prime opportunity for us. Not only did she do us a big favor by wiping out those terrorists, it gave us the means to coax her into working for us. Facing deportation unless she agreed to work with us has been very beneficial to our goals."

"Dame Kaede is a citizen, not subject to deportation," Mr. Seagrave noted.

"She is now. She still holds American citizenship also," Mr. Smith explained. "We help keep her home and family safe, and she removes threats we have a bugger of a time dealing with. Keep it friendly with Dame Kaede, and she will keep it friendly with us."

Mr. Seagrave raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, Sir, I have no intentions of raising Dame Kaede's wrath. I am not suicidal."

.

Done for the day, Kaede and Kouta looked at the 90 yards of road they put in. It was straight and flat, and the truck running on it with the last full stone load proved it could carry weight. They were proud of their achievement.

"Good work everyone!" Duncan heartily said. "Time fer dinner, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, food time!" Ritchie agreed.

Kaede's phone rang. She picked it up. "Kaede."

"Greetings, Kaede, this is Mr. Henderson. There are many new stations in the US eager to talk to you. They have been chomping at the bit to know where they can come meet you. I would not divulge any information about you. I only told them I'd ask if you wanted to speak with them."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "What they wanna talk about?"

"Truthfully, whatever they can get you to talk about. Think of a facet of your life, and I'm sure they will want to know about it. One hot item is when you went to Seattle into a poor area of the city and talked to the children there," he explained.

"Why me? Doan anyone else talk ta children?"

Mr. Henderson laughed. "Because you came all the way from Scotland to do it, or so they think."

"Press conferences ain't my thing, Mr. Henderson," Kaede stated.

"Here, there's a rumor going around that our government is keeping you silent, keeping you from talking to anyone."

Kaede let out a snort. "Like anyone could do that."

"It's rampant too. The Reporter Randi McFarlan has been hounded about you to the point she broke down. She still refuses to say anything that was not in her broadcast. That has added to the rumor the government will do anything to keep details about you out of the news. Many think you're an alien as well. Some even claim you're here to take us all over."

"They kin think what they want. I ain't talkin to no frantic reporters lookin fer a story to spread."

"Can I get you to talk to the President's press secretary? Kaede, I'm under pressure to get someone to speak with you," he said firmly.

"Then it's gotta suck ta be ya," she replied. After a pause, Kaede relented, "OK, I'll come see one member of the press. In London, on October 23rd, at the parkin lot outside the American Embassy. If I see lots-o people waitin around, I doan show."

"But , if people see you and come over…"

"Then they do. If I see a crowd or lots-o cameras a'for hand, I'll nay be showin," Kaede stated. "I kin remember yer government tryin ta grab me kids a few years ago. I ain't got much trust in any of ya."

Mr. Henderson let out a sigh. "I know. I'd like to change that."

"Then keep yer word and doan make me not trust ya again."

"Can I be there, to make sure your conditions are met?"

"Aye, if ya want. Right now, gotta go git me some dinner, Talk ta ya later." Kaede hung up. Kouta was watching her. She offered a tiny smile and said, "We're gonna be busy in London. Visitin the Queen an Mr. Henderson, the American wants me ta talk to some folks. It appears they are nervous."

"They must want something," Kouta noted.

"Aye, they always do. They just ain't sayin what," Kaede agreed.

Kouta opened the passenger door to his truck for her and said, "Just be careful."

"Aye, I will."

.

"She wants to talk to us in a parking lot in London?" the producer asked.

"That's what she said," Mr. Henderson told him. "I can see part of the reason. Before she shows up, I'm sure she will be studying who's around. Look, Kaede trusts no one. She is very protective of herself and her family. From what I know, she's had people come after her family before. "I'm sure you heard of the Tidal Bay Massacre."

"No, I haven't. When did this happen?"

"A few years ago, someone was after her father. To get to him, eight or nine terrorists beat Kaede's husband bad and kidnapped Kaede's daughter. Those men with automatic rifles in a castle ruins with a long field of fire were waiting for her father to show up. Kaede dropped out of the sky, no plane or helicopter in sight, and slaughtered them all before they could even fire a shot. The place looked like a bomb hit, every corpse found was mutilated."

"Jesus! She came armed?"

"No weapons, just herself. Remember, we're talking the same woman who slaughtered all those aliens when no one else could even get close to them."

"K, hold on … this was the same Kaede who came to Seattle to talk to those poor kids?"

"That's right."

"We'll send someone. You said on October 23rd? Any chance for a change of the date?"

"I doubt it. Kaede said be there, and if she sees a large group hanging around, she'll walk away. I have learned she means what she says."

"Did she give a time?"

"Ahhh, no. Can I have her call you?"

"Yes! By all means. I would love to speak with her."

.

Upon the irritating phone call to ask what time the interview was, Kaede only said to give her the phone number of whoever was going to interview her in the morning of the 23rd. When she had the number that day, she'd call him. The information was passed on.

Kouta, with his new tux and Kaede's new black dress in garment bags, and their other fancy wear in a suitcase, they went to the airport at the prescribed date in normal clothes. The plane was a dual engine prop plane that looked much like Duncan's Cessna. A pair of dark blue suited guards were also accompanying them on the trip.

Upon landing in London, Kouta and Kaede got in the limo out on the tarmac and were driven to the fancy hotel.

Looking at the place, Kouta said, "Seems no expense was spared. We're not paying for this, are we?"

Kaede grinned, "Nay, it's on the Queen. She wanted me here."

A well dressed footman opened the door. Kouta got out and assisted Kaede. Kaede had a plain shirt, jeans and her SEAHAWKS wool hat on. Going inside hand in hand, they found Mr. Seagrave and Mr. Henderson were both in the lobby. Upon seeing them, both men beamed smiles.

"Kaede, it's good to see you," Mr. Henderson said.

"Greetings, Kaede, Kouta. I must ask about this interview you agreed to," Mr. Seagrave said.

"Ain't yer business, lad," Kaede replied flatly. "Twill be private an recorded only, or it ain't happinin. Doan worry, I ain't sayin nothing I shouldn't be. Any proddin on something I doan wanna talk about, an it's over."

"I see," he said in a meek tone. "Well I'm happy to see you arrived. The Limo will pick you up day after tomorrow at noon."

"I know, but thanks fer remindin me," Kaede said with a false smile. Going over to the desk, the attendant already had their room number and gave Kouta the key card for their room.

.

When Pete found out he was to have an interview with the now famous and mysterious Kaede Kikumura, he immediately dove into everything he could find out about her. The first place he went was to Seattle into the area known as 'The Zone' where she'd been seen talking to children.

The place was an old factory complex taken over by the homeless. Unlike the chaos of most mainly homeless areas, the place was patrolled by police and volunteers. They had a clinic, a school and when he met with Asia, the medic/unofficial leader of the area, he sat down and talked with her. She told him plenty about the Zone, how it had started out lawless and pretty bad, and was turning into a very poor, but fairly safe area. When he asked about Kaede's visit here, all she said was, "Yes, Kaede came to give some encouragement to our young."

"How did she know to come here?" Pete asked.

Asia cast him a grin. "Her father helped clean this place up by getting rid of the drug dealer who was running the place."

"A policeman?" he guessed.

Asia paused and said. "No, a hero. Kaede will have to fill in any details."

"Is there anyone else I can talk to?" Pete asked.

"Brenda and her husband Charlie know Kaede. She might tell you something. She's got classes now, over at the main factory, second floor."

.

Pete went over to the building, but stayed clear and waited for the run of kids to come pouring out. Seeing another black woman coming out with a Latino woman and a man, he asked, "I'm looking for Brenda? Are you her?"

"Why you lookin for Brenda?" the Latino woman asked in a hard tone.

"I wanted to talk to her and Charlie about Kaede Kikumura's visit here," Pete explained.

"Haven't seen her." the black woman stated flatly.

"I'm supposed to interview Kaede, that's why I'm asking," Pete explained. "Is there anything you can tell me about Kaede?"

"If you want to know about Kaede, ask her yourself," the black woman stated. The three went on their way.

Pete felt blown off. Kaede was here, she talked to people, but no one would talk to him about her visit. It was like they were protecting her. Why would someone who could handle herself as well as Kaede seemed to do, need protecting?

Going to the local news station that had covered Kaede's visit, he discovered Kaede had lived here when she was young. He also discovered she had been kidnapped, and the girl and woman with her at the time had been shot and killed. Going through old papers, he found Kaede's father, Duncan McLeod, had gone to Japan and rescued her, only to have those men return to try to take her again. The survivors of that kidnapping attempt had been captured.

Survivors? Apparently, when those men came back, the McLeods were waiting for them.

The more Pete looking into Kaede, the worse her young life was looking. It wasn't long after that second attempt that Duncan and Kaede disappeared. He went to the police station to find some records of these events, but there were none of either incident. That was strange as well.

Pete did finally get something useful. Duncan McLeod still owned a workout place listed as his address. He went there hoping to find Duncan. He did find the second floor Do-jo. It was a basic workout and training facility on one floor. He went into the office to find a middle aged black man behind the desk.

"Hi, my name's Pete," he said as he held up his press badge to the man.

The man snorted. "Let me guess, You're here to find out about Duncan, Inari or Kaede?"

"That's right. I heard you might know something. I am trying to get some information on Kaede's past. Is Duncan around?"

The man sat back and shook his head. "Pete, right? The only thing I can tell you is, you're better off not knowing. Go back and tell your boss I don't know anything. I sublet this place and run my business. I haven't seen Duncan or any of them for quite a while."

"Please," Pete pleaded. "I know Kaede was kidnapped when she was young, Duncan went to Japan and rescued her, then the kidnappers came all the way from Japan to try again. I know they lived here. I'm just trying to find out a little more about them."

"Can't help you."

The phone rang. The man picked it up. "Desalvo's." He then glanced at Pete. "Yeah, he's here … You sure? He's a reporter … Ok, I'll ask him." The man eyed Pete and asked, "You the one whos's going to interview Kaede?"

"That's right."

"He is," the man said. Then handed him the phone.

Pete took it. "Hello?"

"Who are ya lad?" a female voice said in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Pete Henseth, and you are?"

"I'm Kaede lad. Ya leave Charlie there, and the rest of me friends alone. Ya got questions, ya ask me. Understood?"

"Yes, I was just trying to get some background …"

"Anythin I want ya ta know, I'll tell ya. Just be where ya supposed ta be. Doan let me hear any more bout ya poking around bout me til then."

Pete looked at Charlie. He was friends with Kaede. They all had been. "Can you tell me about your life? I've seen some pretty terrible things."

"Drops in the bucket, Lad. Put Charlie back on."

Pete handed the phone back.

He listened then said, "Ok, Kaede … right, I'll call if I have any problems. Say hi to your parents for me … Will do, see ya."

After Charlie hung up, Pete said, "Obviously, you know Kaede pretty well. Charlie, please tell me why Kaede is so secretive? I know she's had a very rough young life. Does she feel she has to hide?"

Charlie regarded him and said, "At one time, I asked Duncan what was up with him. Why he seemed to live so close to the edge. He told me, Charlie you really don't want to know. You know what? He was right. Now, I wish I didn't know. Trust me, Pete, you're better off not digging too deep. You know the way out, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Pete replied. He left, realizing there was something about the Mc Leods, possible dark secrets that they were keeping under wraps except for those they trusted implicitly. It made him nervous to find out what those secrets might be. Kaede had said what he'd found out were drops in the bucket. He had to wonder just how big this bucket was. Grabbing a plane to the east coast to Kennedy to catch his follow on flight to London, He wrote some noted down about the few things had had discovered.

.

In their fancy hotel room, Kouta looked at Kaede's worn wool hat. "Hon, I think we need to but you a new hat. This one's beat. Strings are coming undone."

"It's me favorite," Kaede replied as she finished unpacking. The garment bags she hung up in the room's closet.

"It's ratty."

"I love me hat."

Kouta had to grin at her. "You will need a new one eventually."

Kaede sighed. "Aye, but nay right away."

"We should get you a new one anyway, I doubt the Queen will want to see you in a ratty old hat," he reminded her.

Kaede rescued her hat from her husband and frowned at him. "I ain't wearing it ta go see her, just around town. We're going out, ain't we?"

"We are, I saw a pub not far away. Looked like a good place to relax. Of course no one here in England will recognize you with your Seattle Seahawks wool hat on," he teased.

"It's only the team emblem."

"That most people know because they've seen you in it."

"Bethcha they doan even notice," Kaede countered.

Kouta cast her a smirk. "Ok, what you wanna bet?"

Kaede thought for a moment, then said, "How bout this, if the pub has karaoke, the looser has ta git up an sing."

Kouta chuckled, "And if it don't?"

Kaede grew a wicked grin and said, "The looser still has ta git up an sing."

Kouta laughed. "You're on! Let's go see who has to make a fool of themselves!"

.

Pete and his cameraman Dave got to London and hailed a taxi to their hotel. One thing Pete notice right away was the number of young women walking on the street with pink haired wigs topped with triangular white horns. He counted a dozen of them on the way to the hotel.

"I haven't noticed this many of those since I was in Seattle," Pete noted.

"What's that?"

"The pink wigs with horns on them. I guess Kaede is real popular here."

"She's poplar everywhere," Dave reminded him. "You do know, as soon as this interview gets out, that will make you popular too. Every friggin reporter in the world will be jealous of you."

"Hey, we do broadcast the truth and go after braking stories. I'm just hoping this one turns out good," Pete told him.

The taxi driver laughed. "Mate, you planning to interview Kaede? You gotta have some grit, or you're looney."

Pete eyed him. "Why do you say that?"

"Know a guy who worked for the Sun. He tried to get an interview with her. Found himself upside down and getting dipped in a bog. Said Kaede was gonna kill'im for askin too many questions. He convinced her he wasn't, so she let him live. Get head down in a bog, they might find ya in a couple centuries. Crapped his pants, he did, and put out only the story she told him to."

Dave eyed Pete, then asked, "So, Kaede is violent?"

The driver chuckled again. "Mate, violent isn't the word for what Kaede is if you get on the wrong side o her. That bird will make you disappear like you never was. Heard she's done it a few times. Terrorists are afraid of her. Heard she send some IRA people back to North Ireland with their tails tween their legs. Hope your life insurance is paid up fore you go see her."

"What did he ask to get her angry?" Pete wondered aloud.

"Didn't say. Only that now, he firmly believes in witches and he's never goin back there. He quit the Sun when they wanted him to go back and try again. Got a job working with a movie studio."

Pete thought for a moment. "That reporter, McFarlan, who did that piece on the aliens talked some about Kaede. From what she indicted, it was a hair-raising trip she went on, but she didn't give many details. I'm thinking she too, only said what Kaede allowed her to say. Everyone in the world has been looking for that bar McFarlan showed. No one's been able to find it."

"I bet the only people who know where it is, aren't saying anything," Dave added.

"They are protecting Kaede," Pete agreed.

"I'd wager themselves too," the cabbie added. "Ere's your hotel guys. Be careful talkin to Kaede."

Pete paid the man and headed into the hotel with Dave. He had much thinking to do about this mystery woman, and had a few clues about her. He was getting people knew her well, or not at all. The ones who did know her well, were very tight lipped about her. He wanted to find a quiet place to sit and think about what he was finding out.

Getting their rooms then heading out, Pete and Dave looked for a local pub to grab some food and relax. The place they picked had a karaoke contest gong on. Those could be fun to sit back and watch.

.

So far, Kaede was winning the bet. They did get a corner booth so they were out of the majority of people's attentions, which helped. Four other pink haired women were also there, helping to keep attention off her. Nearly done with their steak and potato pies, Kaede asked, "So, sweetie, what did ya plan on singin?"

Holding up the quarter of his meal, Kouta replied, "We're not done yet. And the contest hasn't started."

"Didn't say nothin bout lasting here all night," Kaede reminded him.

"We did plan in a few after dinner drinks," Kouta reminded her. "And I'm thinking something for desert."

"Kouta, you cheatin on me?" Kaede asked in a mock gasp.

Kouta chuckled, "Nay Lass, we came to relax, didn't we?"

"Yer hopin ta win," she accused him.

"Yup! As you are," he pointed out.

Kaede grew a grin, "So ya gonna sing something fer me?"

Returning her grin, Kouta replied, "I was wondering what you're going to sing."

"Nay, lad. Sing me something sweet, dear," Kaede teased.

A tall blonde man walking by stopped and said, "Wow, a Seahawks fan here? That's the last thing I expected to see in London!"

Kaede frowned at him. Kouta laughed.

The man took a better look at Kaede, then backed up a step and announced, "Holy Christ! Do you know who you are!"

Kouta laughed louder and clapped.

"Dave!" another man called from a couple booths down. "Calm down."

Dave backed up another step and pointed to Kaede. "Pete, she's HERE!"

Kouta fell to the side in his seat, chuckling helplessly.

"Keep it down, you're making a scene," Pete said firmly and got up to come lead Dave back to the booth. He then saw the woman eyeing him. At first he thought it was just another pink haired woman. Then he noticed the Seahawks emblem on her wool hat, and the red eyes. Kaede was from Seattle. This wasn't a Kaede-pretender. This was her.

Quickly, he grabbed Dave's arm and told her, "I'm terribly sorry, I think he's has one too many."

Kouta struggled up to ask, "So, do you know my wife?"

Dave hissed loudly, "That's Kaede!"

Kouta leaned on the table, grinning broadly at Kaede. "So, my dear wife, what will you be singing?"

"Ugh!" Kaede grumbled and face palmed.

Pete shifted his gaze between them. Kouta explained, "We had a bet. I insisted someone would recognize her, My dear wife insisted no one would, So we made a bet. Whoever lost, had to go up and sing."

Pete grinned. "Sounds fair to me. I'm Pete Henseth, this is Dave Southworth. Please to meet you. Can we talk?"

"First someone has to choose what's she's going to sing," Kouta told him, grinning.

Kaede lifted her head. "Nay interviewing tonight. Work tomorra."

"No interview, just sitting an talking," Pete said. Glancing at Kouta, he grinned and added, "And to hear what you're going to sing."

"You're fault, hon," Kouta told her. "I knew your hat would give you away."

Kaede let out a sigh and moved her plate and drink over by Kouta. "Move over, hon. Go git yer things guys."

By now, many people were looking Kaede's way. Cell phones came out to capture the moment. Kouta moved over, noting this as well. "Got a song planned?" he asked.

Kaede slid in the seat beside him, giving him a hip-check. "Lemme git some nerve up first."

Pete and Dave came back and took the now empty seat. In a meek tone, Dave said, "Sorry, I was just shocked to see you here."

"Doan worry bout it," Kaede replied.

A pink haired teenager came over to the table with a list. "Dame Kaede," she said reverently, "This is a list of songs you can select from."

Kaede took the list. "Thank ya, lass." Relenting to the fact she was going to have to sing, Kaede read down the list. OK, yes, here was the song her mother sang. She liked that song and knew that one by heart from watching the video of her mother every now and then.

She looked up at Pete. "How was yer trip? Ya made it here pretty quick."

"I got a chance to do a big story," he admitted. "I feel honored I got picked to do it."

"Me too," Dave added, gazing at Kaede.

Pete said, "I have to ask. That guy from the Sun that came a few years ago, I heard you weren't very nice to him."

"Nay lad," Kaede agreed. "He came lookin fer me and botherin everyone, even me Mom. I'll tell ya all about it later, but I was seein'im as a threat. I doan deal with threats very nice."

"So got your song picked out?" Pete asked.

Kouta leaned towards Kaede, grinning at her. She eyed him and stuck her tongue out at him. Kouta chuckled again. "Ain't telling," she replied.

"Aww," Kouta pouted. "We'll hear it anyway," he coaxed.

The way he said it made Kaede chuckle. "Aye, but yer gonna hafta wait."

"Did you come here just to meet us?" Pete asked.

"Nay, gotta see the Queen," Kaede told him. "Since I was here anyway, may as well git this interview done with while I'm at it. Then we kin go home. We flew in taday too."

"Yes, the Queen Knighted you." Pete said.

"Aye, basically fer savin the world, and of course, England. Doan mean we live here."

"So, you're royalty?" Dave asked.

Kaede burst out in a laugh. "Lad, I'm bout as far from 'Royal' as ya kin git!" Seeing Pete grinning, she noticed his forearm tattoo. "Pete, ya got 'people' tattooed on yer arm?"

Pete pulled his sleeve back. "We the People," he said, showing her the whole tattoo.

"First three words of the Declaration of Independence," Kaede said.

"It is," he agreed. "Something I think everyone should remember."

"Aye Lad. Though, yer politicians should remember that as well," Kaede told him.

Pete chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. Tomorrow, can we talk about your time in Seattle?"

Kaede nodded. "We kin talk about many things. What I woan say nothing about is where I live. Too many folks willin ta hurt me family. I also can't say a few things bout the aliens, but we'll git ta that." Seeing the waitress heading their way, Kaede waved her over.

Kaede and Kouta ordered double single malts in a half glass of water (anything beginning with Glen). Pete ordered Guinness, Dave ordered bourbon, which earned him a frown from Kaede.

A man got up on the small stage and announced the beginning of the contest. Right away, a pudgy white haired and bearded man got up to start the show. He sang the Beatles 'When I'm Sixty Four', and did it well, getting applause. Next, a middle aged woman got up and did Bonnie Tyler's 'I Need a Hero.' She was followed by a young man who sung a love song to his wife.

As the singers went on, that's where everyone at the table's attention turned to.

Kaede downed the last of her Scotch and let out a loud huff. "Guess I should git up there fore I lose me nerve."

"You'll do fine," Kouta assured her.

Kaede went over to the stage at the other end of the room. On the way there, she was now in better lighting. One woman cried, "It's Kaede! It's really her!"

Before Kaede got to the stage, people were applauding. Kaede waved an went up to select her song. Taking the mike, she said with a blush, "I hope I kin live up ta yer expectations," which caused more cheering as well as every phone in the place pointed at her.

"Now, I'm really nervous," she said. She nodded for the man to start the music. He did. Kaede sang in a smooth, clear voice.

 _Such a feelin's comin' over me_

 _There is wonder in 'most ev'ry thin I see_

 _Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in me eyes_

 _And I,_

 _Woan be surprised if it's a dream_

 _._

 _Everythin I want the world ta be,_

 _is now comin' true especially fer me_

 _And the reason is clear, it's because you are here_

 _Yer the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen_

 _._

 _I'm on the_

 _Top o the world lookin' down on creation_

 _An the only explanation I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

 _Yer love's put me at the top o the world_

 _._

 _Somethin' in the wind has learned me name_

 _An it's tellin' me that things are not the same_

 _In the leaves on the trees an the touch o the breeze_

 _There's a pleasin' sense o happiness fer me_

 _._

 _There is only one wish on me mind_

 _When this day is through I hope that I will find_

 _That tamorra will be just the same fer you an me_

 _All I need will be mine if you are here_

 _._

 _I'm on the_

 _Top o the world lookin' down on creation_

 _An the only explanation I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

 _Yer love's put me at the top of the world_

 _._

 _I'm on the_

 _Top of the world lookin' down on creation_

 _An the only explanation I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

 _Yer love's put me at the top of the world_

The last chorus, many of the patrons sang with her. At the end of the song, a thunderous applause rose. Quite a few people stood up. Kaede blushed again and bowed. Her "Thank ya," was nearly drowned out. Pointing over the crowd, she called, "That song's fer me husband, Kouta!"

Kaede stepped down and bowed her way along as the applause kept up. Kouta was standing by their table also clapping heartily for her until Kaede came up, then they met in a close hug and a kiss, which caused more applause.

Pete took note there was more to Kaede than he thought. In the interview tomorrow, he was going to try to bring that out.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Pete suggested, and Kaede agreed to have the interview here in the pub in the morning. The owner heartily agreed. Morning was a slow time for the place. Pete arrived early and had the owner roped off an area around their booth for them and the cameraman. Pete agreed to mention the pub's name during the interview.

Kaede and Kouta came in to find everything set up. Pete greeted them and motioned to the booth. "Kaede, we sit here facing each other. Dave will start recording when we start. Just relax and be yourself." Holding up his hands he added, "And no questions about where you live."

"Thank ya. Shall we git started?"

Pete motioned her over. They sat down. Pete smiled at the camera and said, "I'm in Cockney's Pub here in London with Dame Kaede Kikumura. Had a good meal here, and last night, I found out Dame Kaede has a talent for singing!"

Kaede chuckle. "I lost me bet. Did a song Mom did standing top o a tower. Twas the only one I could think of. She sings bet'ter than me."

"If that's the case, then your mother must be a great singer. I understand you have children?"

"Aye. Two older girls bout to graduate an a wee one," Kaede told him. "The older ones, Kouta adopted. They was homeless, Kouta took'em in. Both are good lasses, though they kin be a trail. Me wee one's gonna be two."

"I'm glad you have a nice family," Pete said sincerely. "From what I understand, you have had a very rough young life."

Kaede nodded. "Ya kin say that. I was born in Japan, and spent me first years in an orphanage. Wasn't til I found me real Mom that I learned why. Seems me Mom was being held in a facility, she had me an I was put in me own cell, but some woman got me outta there and hid me in that orphanage."

"What facility was this?" Pete asked.

Kaede frowned. "Government facility, off the coast of Kamakura in Japan. They treated ones like me very badly. At the time, I didn know anything but that orphanage. Seeing me horns, I got picked on an bullied by the boys there. Think of a way ta be mean, an they did it ta me."

Frowning slightly, Pete asked, "Wasn't there anyone there to stop them?"

Kaede's frown deepened. "Teachers there turned a blind eye to'em." She told him of being tripped up, things getting thrown at her, her things getting ruined, the carvings on her dresser of 'devil child' and 'freak', and her room being trashed. "I'd sneak off just for a bit o peace. I found a puppy out in the woods an started feedin him part of me lunch. At the time, that was the only friend I had."

Kaede sported a tiny smile. "Then one day big guy came in right after I'd been tripped up again. He yelled at the boys picking on me. I though fer a moment he was gonna beat'em up. Teachers came in an made the boys go outside and sent me to me room. He didn like that an yelled at the teachers. Right after, he came to me room and told me he wanted ta adopt me. Didn't believe him at first. I was the freak, who'd want a freak in their family? He gave me the choice to accept or not. Seeing a way outta that hell-hole, I accepted. I knew he was serious, he couldn't take me away yet, so he kept comin ta visit while waitin fer the adoption ta go though."

Kaede then frowned again. "The ones boterin me found me puppy. They teased me with'im. When I refused to cry, they beat'im ta death an made me watch. That's when it happened…"

After her pause, she said, "It felt like me brain exploded. I was so angry, so sad, I screamed. It felt like I was … all over the room all at once, wantin those bullies ta die. When I opened me eyes, there was blood everywhere. The bullies were dead, pieces of'em all over the place. I got scared. I picked up me dead puppy an ran away. Went an buried him in the woods." She the wiped a tear from her eye.

Pete sat staring at her. "How old were you then?" he asked weakly.

"Six er so. No one knew fer sure how old I was, they guessed. That day was when I discovered me power. That first time, I scared meself with it. I had no where ta go. I hid, stole food, knowin everyone hated me, I killed whoever found me so they wouldn't go get others ta take me back there…" looking at nothing, she said, "I really doan wanna say more on that, cept during that time I met Kouta. He was the first one who was ever nice ta me. He took me to a zoo an I had the best time o me life. Didn last though. This time I was at fault. He was goin to a festival an had to take his cousin, so he couldn't take me. He'd promised. I went just at see'im there. His cousin was a girl, and clingy. I felt betrayed. This voice in me head told me ta kill'em all so I wouldn't have ta be sad." her voice trailed off again.

"This voice wanted you to kill," Pete said.

"Aye, an I did. I even kilt Kouta's little sister an his father. I couldn't kill him though. He shook me, cryin and screamin fer me ta stop it. That kinda woke me up, is the best way I kin put it. I ran away again. I felt sick at what I'd done. Puked a few times. After that, I hid again, stealin food when no one was around. Found another girl who was doing the same. She was hiding an tryin ta survive just like I was. Only she couldn't rip open doors or grab food outta things from high up. We stayed tagether, movin and hidin."

Another tiny smile and Kaede said, "Dad found us. Doan know how, but he did. The adoption finally cam through. I told him I was someone bad an he didn want me." She chuckled. "He got stern wit me an said I was family now, an ya doan abandon family, nay matter what. He took us away to Seattle. Life there was the best. We had our own rooms in our own place, Me an Uziki went to school an had fun. Kept me head covered so me horns didn show. We had friends. I thought me bad times were done."

"That wasn't the end of your troubles though, was it?" Pete asked.

"Nay." Kaede said with a sigh. "Men from Japan came and kidnapped me by shootin me in the butt wit a dart. They killed Uzuki. I woke up hangin in a steel room, wrapped in some kind of suit. I couldn't move and kept gittin bad shocks every time I tried to escape. Was there fer a long time till Dad's … we'll call her a girlfriend, came an broke me out."

Vacantly, Kaede added, "I still visit Uzuki's grave. I kin kinda see them comin after me, but Uzuki nay did anythin bad. Killin her was just plain cruel. After we was home, they came again. We was ready fer'em and made'em suffer."

"These men came all the way from Japan just to take you back. Do you know why?" Pete asked, slack faced from what she'd been telling him.

"Experimentin on me. Fer what, I doan know. Found out they had another one like me. Sides shootin at her at see if they could hit'er, they brainwashed her inta belevin one was her Papa, so she'd cooperate. See, after I was free again an back home, they caught Kouta an his family. Couldn't let that go. Me, Dad an his girlfriend went back, snuck in and kilt whoever we had to ta git them out. That's when Dad found me real Mom and got her out too. We showed'em as much mercy as they showed us. None at all. Kilt the one in charge meself. Nay was I gonna let'im live after what he'd been doin."

Pete put a hand over his mouth. "You're saying you fought wars when you were still a child."

"Aye, we did. An Dad did as he said, stood by me nay matter what. Gotta say, it was a nice surprise ta find me Mom was with us."

"How did you know it was your mother?"

"I didn. A witch friend of Dad's told us. That was another of me happy days."

"You didn't have many of those, it sounds like," Pete noted.

"Fer quit a while, Nay, I didn. Now that we're settled an tagether and livin in fair peace, things have been much better. Kouta even married me and we got our own kids."

"You're now free of those people coming after you." Pete concluded.

Kaede shook her had. "Nay. Since then, men have come trying ta kill Dad, grab me again, try an kidnap Mom, more came ta beat me husband, beat and break one of me daughter's bones and kidnap, beat and rape the other older one. Now an then, they keep comin, and we keep gitin rid of'em. I learned ta stay on guard. Same as the rest of me family. That's why I woan say where we live. People nay knowin keeps the body count down."

Pete raised his eyebrows. "Knowing what I've learned of you, only fool would come after you."

Kaede let out a snort. "A boyfriend of me daughters says they're itchin fer a Darwin award."

Pete laughed. "Yes, it would be. A Darwin award is people who remove themselves from the gene pool by killing themselves in dumb ways."

Kaede smirked. "Fits then."

"Kaede, I found you have also done very good, and very brave things. What can you tell me about getting those aliens to behave?"

Kaede shrugged. "I despise bullies. Ones who feel or are a little superior, takin advantage of or hurtin others fer no good reason other than they can. I saw those aliens were actin like bullies, so I took care'o'it. Wasn't gonna let'em keep preyin on innocent folks."

"I thank you for that, as I am sure everyone does," Pete said. "Do you have any plans for the future?'

"Rasin me kids an takin care'o me family, doin me job. Never planned ta be anything but a good wife and mother. Other things just happen along the way."

Pete smiled then took on a serious tone. "Kaede you came from a very hard and dangerous life. I commend you on pulling yourself up to be much more that you started out as. It has been an honor to speak with you." he held out his hand.

Kaede shook it. "Thank ya, Pete."

Pete looked at the camera. "That's a wrap. Kaede, Kouta, care for some lunch?"

Kaede and Kouta stayed and talked with Pete. Kaede signed autographs for some patrons who came in at lunchtime. A man was there, taking pictures of them. By now, that didn't bother Kaede too much. She wasn't at home, and her face was already known.

Leaving the pub, the paparazzi guy followed and took pictures of Kaede and Kouta on the way back to the hotel. Seeing how he wasn't going to stop, Kaede waited until he was just ahead of them, lining up another shot. She lifted her hand and pulled his camera out of his hands and to her. She then took a picture of him gaping at her.

"Hey, that's my camera!" the scruffy bearded man cried.

"My turn!" Kaede replied, and took another picture of him. She heard another camera click. Turning to the sound, she got a picture of that guy too.

"That's my camera, give it back!" the scruffy guy complained.

"An it's my turn," Kaede told him, and got another picture of him. She then got a picture of a policeman coming and another man smiling at her antics. Seeing another pink haired young woman, Kaede got a picture of her as she waved, then returned the woman's wave.

"You don't have permission to take my picture!" the scruffy man stated.

"Ya nay had my permission either," Kaede replied. Seeing a speed sign high on a lamp post, she asked, "So ya want me ta give yer camera up?"

Holding out his hand he said, "Yes!"

"Aye," Kaede said with a sigh. She floated the camera through the air and hung it on the sign by the strap. "I'm done wit it. Go ahead, take it back."

The man went over and reached up. He jumped for it, just missing. The other cameras turned to him as he was trying to get his camera down. Kaede and Kouta walked away.

Going to their room, they changed clothe sand spent the afternoon going to see a few sites. Kaede didn't wear her hat, and it seemed like no one else paid attention to them. She was just another pink haired and horned woman among all the other pretenders.

At the Tower of London, Kaede felt another presence. Coming out was a pack of five what looked like high school kids and an adult woman, they all had pink hair and horns, but brown and blonde eyebrows. As they closed, their faces brightened up.

"Hey lasses," Kaede greeted as they met.

The girls waved, "Hi!" the taller one said. "Are you the one from Scotland?"

"Aye, lass," Kaede said with a grin. She was glad they spoke English. "Havin fun sight seein?"

"We are," a shorter blonde agreed. "You're Kaede, right?"

"Aye, lass. Ya comin north?"

The woman, who did dye her eyebrows said, "We're here for the day, then we were going up to Edinburgh and on to see Sterling Castle, Inverness and Lock Ness."

"Since yer gonna be that close, why not stop by?" Kaede said. She extended a vector to the woman. The womn brought her out to touch it. Kaede thought to her where they lived. She didn't want anyone to overhear. Vocally, she added, "Ya kin stay overnight if ya like."

"Thank you! We will." The woman who Kaede now knew was Angela said happily.

"Can we get a picture with you?"

Kaede nodded. Kouta said, "Group up, I'll take the picture for you."

They all got together, Angela on one side of the group, Kaede on the other with the Tower of London in the background. Kouta got a few pictures, then handed the girl her camera back. She then got Kouta and Kaede side by side and took a picture of them.

They had a fun afternoon.

.

In the morning, Kouta and Kaede got ready for meeting with the Queen. As always, Kaede took more time getting ready. Kouta helped her with her hair, putting it in a long braid that ended in a silver clasp. Learning makeup from Amanda, Kaede put her makeup on lightly to just accentuate her features. Using a thin paint brush, Kouta used nail polish to carefully paint lilacs on her horns. They then scrutinized each other for any stray lint or imperfections. Since this was an official event, Kaede wore her 'Knight' necklace. With her black dress on, the silver eight pointed star complimented her look.

By 11: 30, they were ready to go. Heading down to the lounge, Kouta stopped by to let the man at the front desk know where they'd be. It wasn't long after they had settled down to wait, a waiter came by to let them know the limo was here for them.

Hand tucked under Kouta's crooked arm, Kaede went out to see a crowd was lined up on both sides of the sidewalk, making a path for them to the Limousine. The driver had the back door open, waiting for them. Many had cameras, and the moment Kaede emerged from the hotel entrance, they began clicking away.

"Just smile and wave," Kouta said under his breath.

Kaede did and giggled. "So we're penguins now?" she asked.

Kouta replied with a grin. "Dressed up like them anyway."

With a chuckle, Kaede said, "I ain't gonna waddle."

They both broke out into a laugh. "So much fer actin prim an proper," Kaede said in a chuckle.

They got in the limo, Kaede first, then Kouta. The driver shut the door and they were off to see the Queen. Getting to Buckingham palace, it was formal. The Limo stopped in front of the gate, a fancily dressed man opened the door for them. Once thy were out, he announced, "It is a pleasure to see you, Dame Kaede. I shall escort you. Follow me, please."

The long walk into the palace, Kaede was sure so more cameras could catch this event also. Going into the large foyer, there were many men and a few women in their formal best. Mr. Seagrave was there also and greeted them.

"Dame Kaede, Kouta, happy to see you. Did you have a good trip?"

Kaede suppressed a smirk, and refrained from saying, 'Aye, an we didn't even fall down.'. Instead, she said, "It was fine. Saw a few sights. London is a nice city."

He then introduced a man with a fringe of white hair and a blue sash over his suit from his left shoulder down to his right side. "I'd like you to meet Sir Smith, he is the leader of MI-6."

"Dame Kaede, it is good to finally meet you," Smith said with a nod.

"Sir Smith," Kaede replied with the same nod. "This is me husband, Kouta Kikumura."

"Sir," Smith said and nodded to Kouta, then returned his attention to Kaede. "Her Majesty will be with us shortly. After that, we will need to speak."

"Suspected as much," Kaede said with a smile.

"Until then, come meet some of our other brethren."

.

Kaede did a lot of smiling and nodding, meeting other Knights. Most were businessmen, a few were military and Commanders - Knight wise, though they were Generals and Admirals. She met the Duke of York, Prince William, who was also a Knight Commander. Being the Second in line to the throne, Kaede bowed when she greeted him. Kouta bowing with her. William was stiff and formal as everyone else was, and thanked her for her bravery in removing those aliens as a threat to the world.

It did seem to take forever to go meet the Queen. Kaede could tell Kouta was also getting tired of all this formality as she was. They happy mood they had earlier was replaced with irritation of merely putting up with the situation.

It was Prince William who came up to them and said, "Dame Kaede, her Royal Majesty will see you now. Mr. Kikumura may wait here."

Kaede eyed him when she bowed. "Thank you, Prince. If he's nay here and well when I return, it woan be pretty."

Prince William's face took on a shocked look. "I assure you, he will be fine, Dame Kaede."

Kaede whispered to Kouta, "Watch yerself." To Prince William she nodded. "Please, lead the way, your Majesty."

Kaede followed the Prince down a hallway. The Prince looked back, then asked, "Dame Kaede do you honestly think we would do anything to your husband?"

"Sorry if I offend. I doan trust anyone wit me family," Kaede said flatly.

A footman opened the fancy doors to the throne room. Inside, the Queen was on her Throne, the Prime Minister was on her right, Mr. Smith was on her left. Prince William stopped before the Throne and bowed. "Your royal Majesty, Dame Kaede is here to see you."

Kaede also bowed deeply and said, "Your Royal Majesty."

"Dame Kaede, thank you for coming," the Queen said. "Once again, a matter of grave importance has come to my attention. Sir Smith here has assured me that only with your assistance, can this matter be resolved. I ask you personally, to take care of this difficulty that threatens everyone."

"I'd be honored to," Kaede replied. "What is this problem?"

The Queen waved a hand at Sir Smith. "Sir Smith will explain. It will be a task above and beyond the call of duty. The world will once again, depends on you, Dame Kaede."

Seeing how serious the Queen spoke, Kaede told her, "I will ensure it's done, whatever it is, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, and God speed to you, Dame Kaede."

Mr. Smith motioned to the side. "Dame Kaede, please come with me."

Kaede bowed again to the Queen and followed Mr. Smith out a side door. Outside the throne room, she said, "So this one's big, huh?"

Mr. Smith glanced at her. "Possibly world ending. In here please." He led Kaede into a room that only had a flat topped table and two chairs. A suitcase was on one end of the table.

Motioning to one chair, he said, "If true, this could lead to a world war with nuclear weapons. Hence, we can't take the chance that it's not until we verify this is false information."

Kaede sat down. "More trouble with the aliens?" she asked.

"They have learned their lesson. Quite cooperative now, they are. They know you are watching," Mr. Smith said. Taking the other chair, he opened the suitcase to show rods on the edges inside that held the top vertical. In the middle was a monitor screen. He positioned it so they could both see the screen. In the bottom of the suitcase was a computer. He turned it on.

While the computer booted up, Mr. Smith told her, "The video I'm going to show you is from Prescardo Mental Institute in California in the US. The footage you will see was salvaged from destruction."

The computer was up, he clicked on a icon. A video came on of a doctor. Across the table from him was a frazzle dark haired woman in an outfit that looked partially hospital and partially prisoner garb. The hospital name was printed on the front. She was handcuffed to the table.

The Doctor spoke, "Sarah, you really believe machines are coming back from the future to kill us?" he asked gently.

Glaring at him, she snapped, "They killed Kyle! They want to kill MY SON! Unless we can stop them, these machines are going to kill everyone in a nuclear war!"

"Calm down, Sarah. No one's going to hurt you here, you're safe." the Doctor coaxed.

"No one is safe!" Sarah growled back at him.

Mr. Smith paused the video. "Look like just another looney, doesn't she?" he asked. " A common looney bird put away for cause." He resumed playing the video. The doctor tried again to calm the woman, she began to jerk at her cuffs and yelled as she flailed.

The video changed to show the view of a security gate in a hallway. A large man wearing a leather biker's outfit, sunglasses on his blank face and carrying a shotgun strode up on the other side of the steel gate. He hit the gate with a hand and it opened. Mr. Smith paused again.

"Look there, mid door on the left. The flying bits were the latch to that door," Mr. Smith said, pointing out the airborne bits of metal. He resumed play again.

After Mr. Biker strode through the security door, barely slowing, the scene shifted again to show another camera watching a patient's room door. Large Mr. Biker appeared to rip the room door open. A woman's scream came from inside. He went in and pulled Sarah out of the room. He glanced down the hallway then quickly covered her with his body.

Multiple holes appeared on his back, flying bits showed he was taking gunfire. When it stopped, he pushed Sarah on, then turned and shot with his shotgun, one round after another. This video went to snow. Mr. Smith paused it again.

"That was what was salvaged from that mental ward," Mr. Smith explained. "No one was to ever see this footage. It was hidden, and one of our people managed to get a hold of it. Even if we had nothing else, this footage raises many questions. The next is footage was recovered from the ruins of a bank in Los Angeles."

It was another security camera view , Tellers were on the left. Three people, this Sarah behind a girl, a young man behind her, came in and pulled guns. Mr. Smith paused it.

"Here Sarah is with her son and a girl coming into a bank. It appears to be a robbery attempt. Only it wasn't. The girl in the lead had the teller take them to the vault and lock them in. Once the alarm was sounded, the bank was vacated, and the security videos to that point were taken also. Before the police could arrive, the bank blew up. The three robbers, as they are called, never got out. Their bodies were never found."

"A very strange way to rob a bank," Kaede noted.

"Yes indeed. The Americans closed the case, the robbers died in the explosion, or so they concluded," Mr. Smith said, then closed the video and clicked another Icon. This one was school album photos of the son and the girl. John Baum and Cameron Phillips.

"This boy and this girl are years dead, blown up in that bank according to the Americans. We performed facial scans on the video of the bank and these pictures. These are two of those dead robbers, the photos taken years after they died. The boy, John Baum shows maybe a year worth of aging. The girl, Cameron Phillips shows none at all."

"Look alikes, maybe?" Kaede offered.

"The school records show they live at the same dirt-lot address. Nothing there but weeds. These two are hiding," Mr. Smith stated.

"Very odd," Kaede noted.

"It is. Taking only each piece of information, none of it leads to anything. A ranting mental patient, a weak door some biker guy broke down and possibly got into a gunfight with security, three people running into lock themselves into a vault to blow it up, a couple look alikes in school, years later. Put it all together, and a different and fairly disturbing picture forms. Sarah Connor may not have been out of her tree after all."

"Aye, a puzzling one fer sure," Kaede agreed. "Do ya have the school these kids go to?"

Mr, Smith handed her an envelope. "In here is the school they go to, the phone number of a janitor who works there, and a former FBI Agent that has agreed to work with us. It's his personal phone number. All they know is an MI-6 agent will be coming. They have yet to know what it's about, or who is coming. Discrete contact is highly advised. To contact me there's a code in there also."

"Discrete huh? Sure ya want me ta go?" Kaede asked with a smirk as she took the envelope.

"From what I've seen, You're the only one who has a chance at digging out the truth and not getting killed," Mr. Smith stated. "This may be an elaborate run of coincidence. It also may be a serious threat. As always, you pick the when and where, but we need to find out what's happening over there."

"Aye, Lad," Kaede said as she put the envelope in her handbag. "Knew it was too peaceful ta last. I'll let ya know what I find."

.

Kaede went out to find Kouta. Thankfully, he was by the bar, talking to one of the Knights. Going over to him, she hooked his arm. To the Knight, she said, "Fergive me, Sir Scott, I gotta pull me husband away."

The man raised his drink to her. "Of course, Dame Kaede."

Walking out, Kouta waited until they got outside, then asked, "What's up?"

Kaede sighed. "Anot'er job, an this one may take a while."

.

Back at the hotel room, Kaede sat at their small table and looked in the envelope. There were pictures of the Janitor, a Julio Pantara, the FBI guy, a James Ellison, one of John Baum and one of Cameron Baum. There was also the school address and addresses on Pantara and Ellison. The one listed for the Baums was noted 'dirt lot'. All of them were in Los Angeles. There was also a list of codes for speaking to Mr. Smith. Kaede rubbed her forehead. She was not eager to spend time tracking these people down.

"Anything I can help with?" Kouta asked.

"Nay, I gotta go play detective and missin persons in Los Angeles," Kaede grumbled.

"California?" Kouta asked.

"Yup, an too far from Settle ta use the Dojo."

Kouta sat on the bed. "If it's in the US, why did they ask you to do it?"

Kaede shrugged. "I guess the FBI there couldn't put the clues tagether. Even what I was given, seems a stretch. This is more of a 'make sure' trip to check out the info. Doan suspect anything real dangerous."

Kouta relaxed "That's a relief."

"Aye, but it's gonna take time trackin folks down. Especially if they doan wanna be found."

"We talking months here?"

"Dunno, maybe."

"Damn."

Kaede sat up. "Kouta I really doan like stayin away from home fer very long. Believe me, I wanna git this done quick as possible."

"It's something you have to do," he said, not happy at the prospect either. "Just don't get careless, please."

Kaede came over and sat by him. Leaning into him, she said, "I woan be careless. I'm just gonna hate bein away."

Kouta put an arm around her and kissed her. He cast her a crooked grin. "Just don't forget about us while you're playing in the sun and fun."

Kaede let out a snort of a laugh. "Never," she assured him.


	33. Chapter 33

CH 33

Getting off the plane in LA, Kaede was already not liking it. It was hot here, especially under her curly dark haired wig. The light blue suit jacket was even too warm. Her brown eyed contacts even itched. This airport was a big and chaotic busy mess. She wanted to turn around and get back on the plane to go home.

Following signs to the baggage claim, she got her two suitcases and went out to find the car rental place. Thankfully, she saw one with a huge, lit sign over it. Dropping her bags at the counter, she saw the criply dressed man come over to her.

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" he asked happily.

"Kaede dug her credit card and license out of her handbag as she said, "Need a car, Lad. Simple transport, doan need nothin fancy."

"Of course, any particular kind?" he asked.

"The kind that goes down the road," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "It that a private or a company card?"

Kaede didn't know why that was important. "Company card."

"Hang on, we'll get you set up," he assured her. He typed on the computer and inputted her information and asked, "Would you like damage insurance?"

"Aye. It's required, isn't it?"

"This covers more. Any scratches or interior damage, or small dings to the exterior or interior," he explained.

"Aye, put it on."

He finished his typing and the printer spit out her copy of the contract. He pointed to an airport map on the counter. "Go out the right side exit as you leave, down the stairs and under the overpass, you'll see our lot. The attendant there will have your car waiting for you."

"Thank ya lad," Kaede replied and picked up her things.

Heading down to the lot, Kaede saw the sign on the small building by the driveway out. The only car she saw at the building was a new looking BMW that looked bigger than their Land Rover at home. The man there assured her that this silver monster with three rows of seats in it was hers.

Wonderful, she always wanted a car big enough to drive the whole family around, and their dog too if they had one.

One thing she remembered as she left, was in the US, everyone drove on the right side of the road , NOT they left. What reminded her was the steering wheel was on the left and not the right. She was going to have to be careful.

There was plenty of daylight left, so Kaede got right to work and used the car's GPS to locate James Ellison's house. It was a drive and planning her first turns at intersections she kept in mind to get on the RIGHT side of the road upon completing the turn. A couple drivers used their horns to remind her as well.

The sun was setting when she got to Ellison's house. There was a car in the driveway, she pulled up beside it. She parked and went to the front door and knocked.

A black man who fit the photo she had answered the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Aye, Lad," she replied and showed him her badge. "MI-6. You're James Ellison?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Kaede followed him in. He motioned her to a stuffed chair. "So why does British Intelligence want with me?" he asked as he sat across from her.

Kaede got right to the point. "Heard ya know about Sarah Connor. What kin ya tell me?"

He paused briefly then said, "She got blown up in a bank about eight years ago now."

"Nay, she didn. Neither did her son John, or the Cameron lass. So what do ya really know?" Kaede asked firmly.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

Kaede eyed him blankly. "Lad, I ain't here fer fun. Ya will tell me what ya know. One way or the ot'er."

"I don't know anything," he stated. "I think it's time for you to leave."

He got up, she send out a vector and pushed him back in place. He stared at her.

"Ya know what a brain aneurism is?" Kaede asked in a hard tone.

James swallowed and kept staring.

"In case ya doan, it's when the blood vessels in yer head break, causin problems. Now, if ya doan wanna talk, I'll git in yer head and extract what I wanna know. That will give ya a big aneurism an if yer still alive when I leave, I'll be surprised. Ya kin talk, or I go diggin fer what I wanna know."

"Who are you?" he asked weakly.

Kaede took her wig off. "Dame Kaede Kikumura. Ya talkin, or do I go diggin?"

Looking a little pale, James said, "I saw them in Mexico. John was in jail there with her girlfriend Riley, we found Sarah in the trunk of the car. There was a fight with those terminators, Cameron killed it, we buried it. They left."

"So all three are still alive. When was this?"

"Month ago or so."

"Know where they live?"

"Somewhere here in LA. Where, I don't know."

"Explain ta me, what's a terminator?"

"An android machine that's made to kill people. They are strong and bullet proof. Cameron shot the one in Mexico at extreme close range with a 12 gauge. It took four shots to put it down, then they pulled the chip before it could reboot."

"What's this chip thing?"

"The computer chip that makes it work. It's in the head, right side near the top of the head," James said, still staring at Kaede.

Kaede offered him a brief smile. "That wasn't hard, was it?" she asked. "Relax James, I just wanted info, and ya were smart and told me. "She put her wig back on and got up.

"These terminators look like people," James added. "They are very dangerous."

"Understood Lad, but so am I. If I need anything else, I'll come see ya." Kaede told him and left.

James Ellison took a couple deep breaths to slow his heart. Firs Chromartie, now the Wind of Death. Was there any lethal monster he hadn't been threatened by?

.

Kaede went to see the janitor next. He confirmed that John Baum and Cameron Phillips were at school today. He also knew the make and plate on their car. Kaede copied it and thanked him for his help.

Getting a hotel room close as possible to the school, Kaede got a room and went out looking for a place to eat. Seeing a fast food burger place, she went in and got a takeout meal and a soda. It was nothing fancy, but it was food. After she munched down her meal, she called Kouta and talked to him before she went to sleep. Half her job was done, she was hoping the rest would be just as easy.

.

In the morning, Kaede walked to the school and watched the place fill up with students. Some rode the bus, other drove and others walked. Once the big gaggle had flowed into the school, she checked the student parking lot and found the vehicle she was looking for. She hadn't seen it come in from the direction she was watching. When school was ready to let out, she drove the other way to the first intersection and parked beside the road. Faking using her cell phone, she put the blinkers on.

In the flood out from the school, she noticed the Baums'car pass her and turn right. It went down the street and turned left. Kaede was about to follow, then saw it come back onto this street a block down.

Didn they know where they were goin? She pulled out and followed. Up ahead, she saw the car go left. This time she kept going straight for two blocks past that intersection, then pulled into a store parking lot and watched for the Baum car. The car didn't show. Nearly a half hour later, Kaede went back to the intersection where Baum had turned, and went down that street. It led to the highway and a shopping plaza. She took a slow tour of the plaza and didn't see the car. She's lost them.

Kaede next decide to try their listed address. It was indeed a mostly empty lot, now being used as a play area for the local kids. She scanned the houses and cars in the driveway near the lot, thinking maybe since the address was false, they were living close by to see if anyone came looking for them. On the backstreet to the lot, she saw the car pull out and drive away. Figuring she might have been made anyway, she followed a distance behind.

The car turned right. Kaede slowed and watched it go down the street to take the next left. Kaede went on one block and took the next right. She saw the car rocket through the intersection.

One thing about this big car was it had plenty of horsepower. She raced to the intersection and saw the Baum car hit the brakes to go right again. She went straight and shot to the next intersection. To her left, the Baum car turned left again. She did also.

Staying one intersection away, she followed the car left, right, then it passed right in front of her, backtracking. Obviously, they knew she was following. She was also getting tired of chasing them. Turning the way they went, Kaede pulled over and parked. She got out and shot up high in the air.

From above, Kaede saw them circle the block, then go one more street to park in an alley. Cameron got out and dragged a dumpster out to hide their car. Perfect.

Kaede landed on the nearest roof, reached out with her vectors to lift the car and plant it sideways, jamming it in place, both bumpers close enough to the buildings that getting it our on it's own wasn't possible. She then jumped down beside the car, opposite the dumpster.

"Will ya PLEASE stop runnin!" Kaede yelled.

The boy in the car gaped at her. Cameron, outside the car drew her pistol. Kaede quickly shot out a vector and yanked it away to go flying. Cameron froze, casting her a blank look.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya," Kaede told them, "I just wanna talk."

"Who are you?" the girl said in a flat tone.

"Name's Kaede, you Cameron Phillips?" Kaede asked.

"What do you want?" Cameron replied.

"To know if you're really Cameron, and that's really John staring at me," Kaede replied.

Cameron stared blankly at her a moment more, then asked, "Dame Kaede Kikumura?"

"Ya heard o me?"

"Yes. John is innocent. Let him go," Cameron stated.

In her best soothing tone, Kaede said, "Cameron, I'm just here fer information. What kin ya tell me bout terminators?"

John opened his car door. Cameron barked, "John, don't!"

John got out and glanced at Cameron. "Who's side are you on?" he asked Kaede. He looked nervous, but spoke evenly.

"Doan know what ya mean, Lad. I'm tryin ta find out what the sides are," Kaede said softly.

"You don't know about Sky Net?"

"Nay. Only found out terminators exist. Ya know who controls'em?"

"John, she is very dangerous, get away from her!" Cameron called over to John.

John held up a hand. "Cam, calm down." To Kaede he said, "Sky Net controls the terminators after me. Sky Net has been trying to kill me most of my life."

"I see. That's why yer so nervous," Kaede said. "Look John, I just wanna know what's goin on. Kin we talk someplace besides this alley? I kin take ya ta my place, or we kin go ta yours."

John looked at their car. "Can you move our car? I think we both need to talk to you."

Kaede nodded. "Both of ya git back in. I'll git me car and move the trash bucket for ya."

They got in. Kaede jumped back up on the roof and picked the car up again to point it back to the street. She then flew back to her car and got in. Pulling a 'U' turn with this monster took a backup and finish it. Kaede drove to the alley and saw the dumpster was back in place, and their car was gone.

DAMN IT!

.

John holding on as Cameron raced around another corner, he barked, "Cameron, she just wanted to talk to us!"

"I can't take that chance, John," Cameron replied evenly and took a corner on two wheels. "She might be leading you into a trap! That was Kaede Kikumura, I can't protect you from her, it's too dangerous for you to be near her."

"Who's Kaede …. who?"

"You need to watch the news and surf the net for information, John," Cameron said heavily. "Maiden name, Kaede McLeod, she is also called the Wind of Death! She's killed humans and aliens. She wiped out a bunch of Muslims in Paris that were shooting at her. The Tidal Bay Massacre, she killed at least eight men who had automatic weapons by herself, leaving them in pieces. I can't allow you near her."

"She's a terminator?" John asked in surprise. "Is that why our car rose up and wedged itself into those buildings?"

"Yes!" Cameron barked.

"Then, why didn't she attack me when I was right there? And why didn't she already know about Sky Net?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know. John, I can't read whether she's telling the truth or not," Cameron said as she watched the road and the mirrors with rapidly quivering eyes and twitches of her head.

John was about to ask another question, but a traffic light was coming up fast, and it was red. "Cam!" he cried, wide-eyed and braced himself.

Cameron blew though the intersection just missing a car and a dump truck.

"WILL YOU SLOW DOWN!" John yelled.

.

Kaede had a new plan to follow John and Cameron. Follow the traffic accidents in their wake. Cameron had to be an expert driver, but many were not. A car that plowed into a phone pole, a couple intersections down a mid intersection ramming, one car behind another. Another fender bender just before an intersection had black skid marks in an arc, showing which way they had gone. Along a straight section of road, she thought she might have lost them, but two cars on the side from a side-swipe let her know she was most likely on the right track.

They couldn't be living this for from school. Right, Cameron was evading her as frantically as possible. She noted a housing complex to her right. Coming to the next intersection, yup, there were fresh skid marks arcing that way.

Going into to the housing, Kaede slowed and looked for more skid marks. Not finding any after a few streets, the 'Low fuel' light lit up on the dashboard. She stopped at the next intersection. To the right was a gas station. She went and got gas. Finding John and Cameron hadn't been that hard. Catching them was turning out to be tough.

.

"Sarah, we need to move, today," Cameron stated as she strode through the kitchen.

Sarah turned away from the sink, but missed replying. Cameron was already gone. She turned to John who was just coming into the kitchen. "John, what happened?"

John threw his arms up. "Cameron's gone nuts, Mom. This woman, Kaede Kik… whatever, was following us. She got us cornered and wanted to talk to us about Sky Net. Cameron was so freaked she threw her gun away when she went to pull it. Mom, all this Kaede wanted was to find out what's going on with us. The second we were free, Cameron drove like a maniac to lose her. Kaede wasn't threatening us at all."

Someone rushed down the stairs, then Cameron stuck her head in the doorway. "John! Get packed, we have to go."

"No, we don't!" John snapped back. "Cam, maybe Kaede is here to help us?" he asked.

Cameron came in wearing her terminator face. "John, Kaede is a killer. A more efficient killer than I am. You saw what she did to our car, you saw her yank my gun away."

"You threw it away," John countered.

"No, John, she grabbed it as I was drawing and yanked it away from me. How do you think our car got jammed sideways in that alley? And how did it get unstuck?"

John winced. "OK, yeah, that was weird, but she didn't do anything aggressive, did she?"

"There is a 42 percent chance she was waiting to get all of us together to kill all of us at once," Cameron stated. "I am not taking that chance."

"Great. Stay home tomorrow, I'll go to school by myself and if I see her, I'll talk to her. You and Mom will be safe," John told her.

"I can't allow you to be put in danger, John," Cameron said heavily.

Looking confused, John cried, "What danger?"

"Stop for a moment, both of you!" Sarah yelled. "Cameron, did you see her car?"

"New BMW SUV, silver. I didn't get a plate number. She followed us after we got out of school so she knows your plate number. Evading her is very difficult. High speed is required," Cameron stated.

"Cameron tried to wreck us on the way home," John explained.

One hand on the table, Sarah rubbed her forehead with the other hand. After a moment, she said, "Tomorrow, I'm driving you to school in the Jeep. Cameron, this woman didn't see where we live?"

"No, the last part of my evasion was successful."

"And by where she picked you up, she's watching the school?"

"That is a 82 percent probability."

Sarah eyed Cameron. "We are not going to move. John, order a pizza. I'm going to go see what I can find out." Sarah moved to leave the kitchen, then stopped and added, "And don't leave the house."

.

Not knowing how long she was going to be here, Kaede got her room for a week. She also found a liquor store and got a bottle of 12 year old Glen Livet. The small place didn't even have 14 year old Glen Finnen! Thankfully, the hotel did have a restaurant, so she was able to eat real food and not fast food burgers. By the time she got settled, it was late here, meaning it was around One AM at home. She wasn't going to call Kouta and wake him up.

After she ate and watched the news, she went up to her room. Feeling stifled in the small room, she went out on the tiny balcony. There was barely room to stand, so with her bottle, she lifted herself up to sit on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling down. Ok, this was better. It had a decent view also.

Idly watching people come and go from their rooms below, Kaede watched another car pull in and park crooked. The man stumbled out one side and went over to the other side. The woman opened the door on him, nearly knocking him down. They laughed a drunken laugh, then hugged, the door being shut as they stumbled together. Groping each other like octopi, then wandered to their room. He dropped the key, then fell trying to pick it up, which was also hilarious to them. On his knees, he opened the door and fell in. Laughing at him, she fell over him with a yelp. They got in and the door slammed shut.

Kaede let out a snort. She bet they would be puking or passed out before they had a chance to have any sex. Scanning the parking lot for more entertainment, a Jeep rolled in. The woman behind the wheel was moving along slow. Kaede wondered if she had plans of trying to steal something.

The Jeep stopped across from her BMW briefly, then took an outside spot. It looked like Sarah Connor. She looked around, then ran over to Kaede's car. Kaede had backed into her spot. Sarah went around in back of Kaede's car to look at the plate. Hmm, time for a bit more fun. Kaede launched herself off the roof to arc high and landed by the Jeep. She leaned against the driver's door and took another sip.

Sarah came back, still scanning the lot. She stopped short from her Jeep, seeing Kaede leaning on it.

Kaede waved to her. "Hey, ya like me car?"

Sarah gathered herself and said, "I wanted to get one, eventually. That car's really nice."

"Naw, it ain't," Kaede said with a dismissive wave. "Too damn big! I specifically asked fer a run around car, ya know, just something ta git me around, and the rental place gives me THAT monster! The cars we got at home ain't that big! And what's with givin me a BMW? They think I'm made o money or somethin?"

"They took advantage of you," Sarah offered. "You should probably go inside, it's not allowed here to drink in public."

"I was," Kaede replied in defense. "Just comin back. Seen ya was interested in me car." Waving at the Jeep, she asked, "this yours? It's a little more like what I had in mind. Wanna swap fer a few day, Sarah?"

Sarah went to shake her head, then froze. "You know my name?"

"Yup!" Kaede said happily. Taking a few steps towards Sarah, she loudly whispered, "Got in an looked at yer mug shot from yer Prescardo time. Found a few things there, including vids of ya." Kaede waved her free hand. "Doan worry, ain't lookin ta turn ya in or nothin. Feds think yer dead anyway, you're pretty safe, Lass."

Sarah stiffened. "What else do you know?" she asked.

As if telling a secret, Kaede said. "I know Cameron drives like a friggin maniac. Didn have ta follow'er too close, only the accidents caused in her wake. Had ta have been eight cars and two trucks crunched up after she drove through. Do everyone a favor, take her damn key away."

"You're this Kaede," Sarah said, and braced to bolt.

"Aye, lass, an please doan run. I'm tying ta git a nice buzz on, and it'll ruin it if I have ta chase ya. It'll get me dander up and ya doan want that. I just wanna know about Sky Net. I know yer not crazy, Sarah, I seen the vids of that one thing chasin ya."

"Who do you work for?" Sarah asked.

"MI-6 sent me. They seem ta think the rest of their agents wouldn't survive. Maybe ya kin explain why ta me."

Sarah eyed her. "Isn't MI-6 English?"

Kaede put a finger to her lips. "Shh, Lass, I'll explain inside. Come, have a drink wit me an tell me bout this Sky Net thing."

"Cameron thinks your dangerous, that you came to kill us," Sarah stated.

"Cameron's right, I kin be very dangerous. I doan wanna kill ya, I just want infermtion from ya. Lass, if I wanted ta kill, ya'd be dead long fore ya saw me. So woulda John and Cameron. Ya know Cameron's a bit paranoid, doan ya?"

"Cameron has been our defense against other terminators. It's her job to be paranoid," Sarah stated.

Kaede walked towards Sarah. "Be that as it may, come talk an drink wit me. I can't fix things I know nothing about."

Sarah got in step with her. "What are you drinking?"

"Glen Livet," Kaede said, showing her the bottle. "It's nay Glen Finnen, but still drinkable."

"Not a cheap drunk, are you?"

"Nay lass, I'm Nay a cheap anythin. Queen's paying top dollar ta have me here," Kaede told her with a wink.

"The Queen of England is your boss?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Well, MI-6 is directly, but the English are paying the bill, an the Queen owns England, doan she?" Kaede asked in return.

"She's just a monarch."

Kaede waved a finger. "Nay just! Look at England's history, Yeah, they got a Pro ... PRIME Minister and their parliament, BUT ya go back in history and the land, all o England is the King, or Queen's proprtey. Ain't nothing, in all o their constitutions and laws that gives the land to anyone else but the Royal Monarch. Look it up, lass."

Reaching the door, Kaede opened it. "I only got plastic cups. Ain't too proud at drink outta those, are ya?"

"Not really," Sarah said and shut the door behind her. "Who have you talked to so far about Sky Net?"

Kaede went on and grabbed the two plastic cups wrapped in plastic. "So far? Only John. I think he wanted ta tell me more, but Cameron grabbed 'im and took off when I went ta git me car." Kaede put the cups on the table and unwrapped them with a vector. She went to pour, then asked, "Ya want some water with yer shot?"

"If you drink it straight, I will too," Sarah said and sat down.

Kaede smiled and poured them each a quarter cup full. "My kinda lass!" she beamed.

As they sipped their drinks, Sarah told Kaede what she knew about Sky Net, it send Terminator machines into the past to try and kill first her so she would never live to have John, then after he was born, it has been trying to kill him. Finishing her drink and holding her cup out for more, Sarah added, "Cameron knows the most. Yes, we are trying to track it down, but much information comes from Cameron, who got sent back from the future. The original Sky Net was made by Cyberdyne. That company is blown up now, so someone else is making it."

Kaede poured Sarah's scotch, then gave herself another quarter cup. "Hold on. If ya blew it up, how's it still comin after ya?"

"The company blew up, but not all the tech," Sarah explained. "One of the main units for Sky Net is called the Turk. The Turk is a computer device originally made to play chess. Last I knew a hoodlum named Sarkasian had it. He sold it to someone else before we could grab it."

"So, this Sarkasian knows where it went?" Kaede asked. "And if I find it, that will keep Sky Net from bein built?"

"I'm hoping so," Sarah told her. "The Government wants a Sky Net. I'm afraid they will keep trying to get one, even if we do find and destroy the Turk."

"Pile o joy, ain't ya?" Kaede asked with a crooked grin, then downed her drink.

"Sometimes the truth is hard to take," Sarah said and downed her drink. "You know, this scotch is pretty good."

"Aye lass, the best. Well, this ain't but get some older Glen Finnen, and it's grand. Goes down smooth and really lights a warm fire in ya."

Sarah smiled. Kaede was more personable than she'd imagined. "Kaede, I have to know. Cameron sounded scared when she talked about meeting you. She wanted to leave town with John the instant they got home. She's never acted like that before. She even called you the Wind of Death."

Kaede nodded. "That is who I am. The only ones who feel me wrath are bullies and killers of innocents. I was tormented by both when I was young, and I'll nay put up with those who prey on innocents. Make no mistake, Sarah, I got a long stretch of bodies in me past. I also do me best to help those who need it. If I kin find Sky Net, I'll tear it apart and those who made it come ta be."

Sarah sobered. "You do kill people."

"When it calls for it, I got no qualm but snuffin out baddies, whoever they are." Kaede tapped the table and said, "Someone comes fer me family or is someone the law can't touch, that's when I go ta work. Seem like this Sky Net thing is something that needs ta git put down hard."

Sarah studied Kaede and said, "You don't look that old. You're what, early twenties?"

Kaede frowned a bit. "25, but I got an early head start."

"How early?" Sarah asked.

"I believe I was six at the time. These bullies at the orphanage killed me puppy. I couldn't take them anymore, so I slaughtered'em. Bits of'em all over the room." Gazing into her empty cup, Kaede said softer, "Been doing it ever since. No matter how many I kill, more keep popin up. Gotta tell ya lass, I'm gittin tired of it." She then poured herself a half cup of scotch.

"Then stop," Sarah said simply.

Kaede let out a snort. "Ain't that easy. Wish it was. Times, I'd just like ta hide in me castle and ignore the world. Thing is, me family lives in this world, so I can't. Like now. Wish I could be home wit me husband and kids. This Sky Net thing's gotta be dealt with, so here I am in the hot weather, wearing this stupid wig half way round the planet. At times, it sucks ta be me." Kaede then threw her wig off onto the bed.

Sarah stared. Seeing the pink hair and horns. "Those are real," she whispered.

"What?" Kaede asked, looking up.

"Your hair, those horns, they're real."

Kaede laughed at her. "Yeah, they're real. Gotta wear that wig so I kin hide what I look like. That or me hat, which most people know about now. Want another drink?"

Sarah looked at her empty cup. "Better not, I have to drive home."

"Yeah, ya doan wanna git pulled over, or wreck yer car," Kaede said in a mussing tone. "Sarah, I would like ta talk wit Cameron bout this sky Net thing. I'm nay a threat ta John, but I'll let'er come ta me if she wants so John woan even be there."

Sarah tipped her head. "No reason for that. Just stop by tomorrow, I'll tell Cameron to behave…"

Kaede shook her head. "Ya doan git it, Sarah. Cameron is terrified fer John. She ain't gonna let me within a mile of'im willingly. Just let'er know I kin speak wit just her."

"Kaede, Cameron is a machine, she just follows her programs. She doesn't have a mind of her own or will."

Kaede winced at Sarah. "Doan think yer right bout that. Lookin at how badly she wanted ta git John away from me, seems she was quite desperate. Machines, computers act on acts and logic. The way she acted, weren't logical at all. More like a girlfriend scared fer her guy."

Sarah frowned at Kaede. "I'll have you know that Cameron is NOT John's girlfriend ! Cameron is a machine. Yes, she has infiltration protocols that can mimic emotions, and he can be very good at it, but she has no true emotions. All she is, is a computer chip with a metal body. That's it!"

Kaede had to grin at how upset Sarah was, talking about Cameron. She offered, "Aye, lass. You know'er better then me."

In a lecturing tone, Sarah waved her finger at Kaede as she said, "See, that is what makes Terminators very dangerous, they can look and act like real people! Don't let yourself be fooled by metal, all they do is look for ways to kill us."

Kaede noted Sarah was a bit tipsy. She knew she was. "Hey Sarah, why doan we go down an git some coffee, maybe eat something fore ya try ta git home?"

Sarah eye her for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think you're getting drunk."

Kaede laughed. "Aye, then gimme a hand after I git me wig back on."

.

Sarah found she liked Kaede. She had to grin when Kaede couldn't seem to put her wig on straight, so Sarah got it on right for her. Walking to the hotel restaurant, they found it was closed. The lobby had free coffee so they went in and got some then raided the snack machine.

Kaede asked what Sarah wanted, then somehow pulled the package of doughnuts up off the spiral thing to drop them down in the bottom. Sarah accused her of 'petty thievery'. She still took the doughnuts. A refill on the coffee and they went out to sit on a bench to take their time and finish their coffee and snacks.

Seeing Kaede was quiet for a while, Sarah asked, "You're Scottish I take it?"

With a crooked grin, Kaede asked, "What gave ya that idea, Lass?"

The way she said it made Sarah laugh. "Your accent, maybe?"

"Guess I'm givin meself away," Kaede said with a heavy sigh.

"You lived your whole life there, in Scotland?" Sarah prodded.

"Nay. I was born in Japan, Dad moved us to Seattle. We had ta move again so the bad guys wouldn't find us. Dad's from Scotland, so we moved there. Less people an more clear area makes fer a better defense…" Kaede paused to look at Sarah for a moment. "Ya know, we ain't so different. Stead o Terminaters, we got lunatics chasin after us. Think we both know what it's like when you're life's constant fight or flight. Doan worry, Sarah, I find Sky Net, an it'll be gone. Just git Cameron here fer me. The more I know, the sooner I kin make it happen." She then got up and stretched. "I'm gitin tired, I'm heading fer bed."

"I need to get home also," Sarah agreed. She got up and walked back towards Kaede's room with her. "Kaede. I really glad we had a chance to talk. If you need help, come see me."

Kaede patted her on the back. "Aye Lass. Careful drivin home."

"Night, Kaede." Sarah wandered over to her Jeep. Driving out, she thought about Kaede. She was completely different than what Sarah was expecting.

To get her mind on something else, Sarah turned the radio on to a 'soft' station. She didn't want to hear crashing and banging now. Smooth piano music sounded

… _I'm just to find the better part of me_

 _I'm more than a bird_

 _I'm more than a plane_

 _I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

 _And it's not easy to be … me_

 _._

 _I wish that I could cry_

 _Fall upon my knees_

 _Find a way to lie_

 _Bout a home I'll never see_

 _It may sound absurd, but don't be naive_

 _Even heros have the right to bleed_

 _I may sound disturbed, but won't you concede_

 _Even heros have the right to dream_

 _And it's not easy to be… me_

 _._

 _Up, up and away_

 _Away from me_

 _Well it's all right_

 _You can all sleep sound tonight_

 _I'm not crazy …. or anything…._

Sarah turned the radio off. Even though the song was about Superman, somehow, she was equating it to Kaede. To the windshield, she said, "You and me, sister."


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34

Kaede woke up to a knocking on the door. The curtains showed slivers of full daylight peeking though the edges. "Comin," she croaked out and sat up. She had no idea who it was and didn't want to face anyone in her underwear, so she drew her robe over to her and put it on. A stretch and a peek out the peep hold, she saw Cameron outside.

Kaede put up a shield in case Cameron had another gun and opened the door. "Though ya had school taday?" she asked.

Blank faced, Cameron said flatly, "I am officially sick. Sarah said you wanted to se me. I will not let you near John."

Kaede let out a snort and waved her in. "Ya gotta be the most paranoid machine I ever saw. Come have a seat."

Watching Cameron come in and sit down, Kaede noticed something. "Lass, why's yer left hand twitchin?

"I don't know," Cameron stated flatly.

Kaede shut the door and sat down across the small table. "Ya broke something maybe?"

"I have a glitch."

"Think ya got more than one," Kaede noted aloud. "Look, I ain't here ta harm ya, John or Sarah. I'm diggin fer information on this Sky Net thing. Sarah told me bout this Turk that is an important part of it, and said last she knew, it was sold by a Sarkasian …er something like that was his name. All Mr. Ellison knows is yer alive an ya buried one of these Terminaters in Mexico.. Kin ya tell me more."

In her flat tone, Cameron said, "We have no data on where the Turk is. Two companies are suspect, Zeira and Kaliba. Mr. Ellison know more than he told you. John and I went back to dug the Terminator body up, and it was gone. Besides myself, John and Sarah, the only one know who knew where it was, was Mr. Ellison. I highly suspect Mr. Ellison took the body, but I was unable to get that information out of him and failed to recover the body. John stopped me from interrogating him."

Kaede leaned forward. "Mr. Ellison, uh? Who does he work fer?"

"He was FBI. I do not know who his current employer is."

"Doan ya think we better find out?" Kaede asked. Seeing Cameron was stiff and blank faced, she offered, "Cameron, I ain't yer enemy."

"I cannot verify that information."

Kaede let out a huff. "Ya said ya suspect Mr. Ellison has the terminater body. What happened to the computer chip that runs it?"

"Sarah smashed it on a rock with her rifle butt."

"So no matter where it is, it ain't gonna be active." Kaede concluded.

"It is still a whole combat frame and can be used for experimenting and research as well as being copied. That makes it dangerous." Cameron replied flatly. "It must be found and destroyed."

Kaede got up. "Lass, we're gonna go lookin in Mr. Ellison's house right after I get dressed. We'll find out what we wanna know."

Cameron sat in place as Kaede washed up and got dressed. Going out to her car, Cameron got up and followed. Kaede hit the 'unlock' on her key.

"Your vehicle is large and bright. It is not good for stealth work. It can be easily seen from a long distance. The vehicle I brought is less noticeable," Cameron stated.

Kaede eyed her. "I seen yer drivin, lass. I ain't ridin with ya. Get in."

They got in. Cameron said, "This vehicle is too large for two people."

"Tell me bout it." Kaede grumbled.

.

Kaede went to Mr. Ellison's house. She passed by slow. No car as in the driveway, no activity in the area and she didn't see any cameras on the outside. Driving on, she found a ball park and pulled into a parking spot. "Let's go," she said.

Cameron got out with her. Walking back to the house, Cameron said, "It would be more efficient to park in Mr. Ellison's driveway."

"We ain't visitin. We're breakin an entrerin. Do ya know of he's got an alarm system?" Kaede asked.

"Negative. Just locks on his doors."

Coming to Mr. Ellison's house, Kaede walked around back to look in a window. By the front door was an alarm box. "He does now," she said. Looking at the doors and windows, she noticed the small white alarms. "He's wired. Doan see any motion detectors."

"Once inside, I can disable his alarms." Cameron stated.

Kaede glanced at her. "Ain't takin that chance." She brought out a vector and carefully cut the glass out of a window out and set it on the ground. Peeking in the open hole, Kaede looked again. No motion detectors. She lifted herself up and in, then grabbed Cameron and floated her in.

"Look for paperwork, pay stubs, letters, notes, phone numbers," Kaede told her. "We want to find out who his boss is. Mostly likely, that's who has that body now."

Cameron headed for the kitchen. Seeing a desk, Kaede went though that, looking for information. Behind a cardboard box under the desk was a safe. Kaede reached into the workings and turned the dial. She hit the combination and opened the safe. Ignoring the money and gun, she pulled out two large yellow envelopes.

Sitting at his desk, she went through the first one. Mortgage info, Will, personal stuff. She then opened the second one. Jackpot! His employment contract with Zeira, photos of a dead man with a large hole in his head lying on a concrete floor.

"Cameron, come look at this." Kaede called. She then looked at the list of 'important' Zeira phone numbers and a list of the executives. Looking at the contract, Mr. Ellison was a research assistant to Mrs. Catherine Weaver, the CEO.

From beside her, Cameron said, "That is Chromartie, the Terminator we buried in Mexico."

Kaede looked up at her. "Zeira has it, courtesy of Mr. Ellison. Do ya know his boss, Catherine Weaver?"

"No," Cameron said and scanned the paperwork.

On a musing tone, Kaede said, "Question now is, do I call up Weaver an rattle her a bit, go put some pressure on her directly, or just break in and give everyone there a real bad day? Maybe visit'er at home."

"We need to find and destroy the terminator," Cameron stated.

"Ya got no imagination, Cameron," Kaede told her. "This tells us much, but not everythin. Since Weaver has this terminator, she may be planning Sky Net. Then again, it could be just an opportunity fer research. We need ta find out before I bring the place to the ground. Doan wanna think Sky Net's destroyed without knowing if it really is or not. Doan ya think?"

"That is logical. We need to interrogate Mr. Ellison."

"Aye, an if he ain't pissin himself fore we're done, we ain't doin it right."

.

Kaede called Mr. Smith. She listened to his recorded message. At the beep she said, "Pig's in the yard ( Sky Net is real), found it's tracks, it's evasive, made some scarecrows (terminators are real also), goin huntin, Let ya know when the pork dinner's ready." She then hung up.

Kaede had Cameron stay out of sight in the bedroom. She arraigned all the papers and the photo on Ellison's desk, and put down the storm window so he wouldn't notice the missing glass right away. It was getting on noon. She raided his refrigerator while she waited.

It was a long wait, It wasn't until six that Mr. Ellison pulled up into his driveway. Kaede tucked herself over the front door wedged into where the ceiling met the wall. Below her, Mr. Ellison walked in. Seeing the documents on his desk, and the safe open, he stopped short.

Kaede dropped down to stand behind him. "Ya lied ta me," she stated.

Ellison spun to face her and backed up a couple steps.

She shut the door, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, "Do ya got a clue how much trouble yer in?" she asked.

Ellison swallowed. "I told you everything I knew about the Connors," he said weakly.

"Nay, lad, ya didn mention John and Cameron came here, askin bout that terminator you took. That's besides the fact of what ya did wit it," Kaede said. "Ya wanna fess up now an save yer life?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, he said, "I don't know what happened to it."

"Cameron, come on out, I'm gonna need yer help." Kaede called.

Ellison turned to see Cameron stride out of the bedroom. She glared at him with red eyes. To Kaede, she asked, "Do you need that wig now?"

"Nay, not really." Kaede took her wig off and hung it on a hat rack. She then slowly took her contacts out and put them in their case. Mr. Ellison back up again. She eyed him with her red eyes. "Doan think ya kin get out the back," she warned. She reached out picked him up on her vectors and slammed him on his back on the floor.

Ellison was breathing heavy, staring at her wide-eyed.

Kaede walked over to look down on him. "Cameron here kin detect lies. This is how it's gonna go. I ask ya a question, if Cameron says ya lied, ya git ta be in pain. Only when she says yer telling the truth, do we move on wit the next question. Do ya need a demonstration, Lad?"

Ellison squeaked out a, "no."

"Who's yer boss?"

"Catherine Weaver."

"Where's the Terminater ya took? Be specific."

"Sub basement of the main Zeira Corporation building, downtown. It's in a sever room," he said in a shaking voice.

"What's Weaver doin with it?"

Ellison shook his head.

"He knows," Cameron stated.

Kaede bent his arms back, stressing his elbow joints. She also forced his mouth shut. His scream came out through his nose. Keeping the pressure on, just short of breaking his joints, Kaede said, "Doan ya want yer arms ta work any more?"

Out of his nose, he cried a muffled, "Please stop!"

Kaede released the pressure. "So? What's she doin with it?" He only lay wincing and panting. "Guess I gotta finish yer elbows and move on to yer knees..."

"Wait! She's got an AI program, she's using the terminator body so we can speak to the AI!"

"This AI got name?" Kaede asked.

"John Henry," Ellison said, then looked at her with a pleading gaze. "John Henry isn't violent! He's more like a child. I'm teaching him morals. He plays games with Savannah, Mrs. Weaver's daughter!"

"Hard ta believe she made an AI just ta keep her daughter company," Kaede told him. "What's John Henry's purpose? Why'd she make'im?"

"Zeira is a tech company, Mrs. Weaver says John Henry is the future. She want him to be able to interact and live with humans. As far as a specific job, I don't know of any."

"He's telling the truth," Cameron stated.

Kaede grinned down on Mr. Ellison. "Smart Lad. Since yer smart, what you'll do Tamarra is tell Mrs. Weaver I'm coming ta see her and John Henry. If she doan meet wit me, or tries to fight me, her, her building and all her research will be nothing but a pile rubble. Kin ya remember that, Lad?"

Mr. Ellison nodded vigorously. "She might not like a demand like that," he warned.

"She'll like it even less if she doan agree ta meet me," Kaede replied in a heavy tone.

Kaede went over and put her wig back on and put her contacts back in. "Cameron, we're done here fer now."

Cameron followed Kaede out. Walking back to the car, Cameron said, "The interrogation went well. It was done right. He urinated on himself."

Kaede grinned. "That's what he gits fer lyin ta me."

.

Today, Kaede called home before it got too late. She talked to Kouta, then her Mom. Kanae was looking for where 'Mommy' went, and got on the phone briefly also. Once she'd talked to her family, there was another knock on the door.

Looking through the peep hole, she saw John outside, looking nervous. She opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Kaede stepped aside, and saw another man with him. "An who are ya?" she asked.

"Derek," he said simply and came in behind John.

Motioning to Derek, John said, "Mom said we should come see you. Cameron was out patrolling when we left."

"Ya know lad, she ain't gonna be happy yer here," Kaede reminded him.

"Cameron says you found out a lot about Sky Net." Derek stated as he eyed her.

"I found out much about Zeira. Still not much on Sky Net," Kaede replied. "I'm going ta see Catherine Weaver in the morning. Did ya just come fer that?"

"We found Weaver's house," Derek stated. "There is a possibility that terminator body is there."

"Nay, lad. It's at Zeira, I'm surprised Cameron didn tell ya that," Kaede said. Derek's posture was stiff. She watched him closely.

"She did, but we are going to check out her house while she's at work."

John spoke up. "That's what Mom wants to do."

"I take it ya disgree?" Kaede asked him.

"I think we should wait and see what you find out," John stated.

"I think yer right," Kaede agreed. "If ya want, I kin tell ya what I learn after."

"I'm coming with you," Derek stated.

"Nay lad, yer not." Kaede said firmly. "Doan know what I'll find, and you'll just be a hindrance ta me."

"Look, lady, I don't care who you are…"

"In the middle of his rant, Kaede shot Derek up to plant him to the ceiling on his back. He gaped at her.

"Ya better care," Kaede snapped. "Ya got nay say in what I do, or doan do! Speak ta me like that again, and ye'll find yerself flying out that door head first! Nay care where ya land, or in what. If yer smart ya woan say another word."

Kaede dropped him on the floor. John got between them. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"That depends on him," Kaede stated.

John held his hands up in surrender. "We just want to know what's going on at Zeira."

"Ya will. Gimme your addy, and I'll come let ya know." Kaede replied. "I'm leaving this hotel in the morning, so ya woan be able at come ask me."

Behind John, Derek got up off the floor, glaring at Kaede angrily. She heard the slide rack on his gun. John moved/was pushed to fall on the bed. Derek pointed his gun at her.

"YOU will do nothing but what I say!" Derek growled.

Kaede cast him a wicked grin. A vector on the gun to keep it from firing and she had her way with him.

.

Cameron watched out the living room windows, expecting John and Derek to come back. She was surprised to see Kaede's silver SUV roll up the drive, John in the passenger side.

Options raced across Cameron's HUD . Considering it was Kaede, termination, forcibly getting John away from her, every action was ruled out except for one. When they got out and came to the door, Cameron opened it for them. She was nice to Kaede so Kaede wouldn't hurt John.

Kaede let John go inside. Cameron noted John's face was a little pale. "John?" she asked.

John came close and put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered, "Do. Not. Get her angry." He then went in the kitchen.

"Cameron," Kaede said stepping in behind John. "Once I'm done at Zeira, I'll come explain everythin. I doan wanna see any of ya comin and askin questions aforehand."

"Where's Derek?" Cameron asked.

"At the hospital, they're tryin ta git the gun outta his ass," Kaede said and left.

Cameron watched her go, then heard Sarah wail, "She shoved Derek's gun up his ass?"

John's voice sounded. "She did, Mom! He screamed and tried to move, but she got it in except for some of the handle. She dragged him outside and called an ambulance. He passed out by the time they got there."

A new entry apeared in Cameron's John Connor Information file : Do not let John point a gun at Kaede.

.

The rest of the night was peaceful for Kaede. In the morning she got her things in the car. She went to the front desk and checked out.

Heading to the tall Zeira building, she found street parking and went in the front doors. The Lobby was large. Seeing the 'welcome' desk, she went over to it.

Getting the attention of woman behind the desk, she said, "I'm Dame Kaede Kikumura. Mrs. Weaver is expectin me."

"I will let her know, please have a seat."

Kaede took a seat on the bench near the hallway. Looking around, she found cameras on the ceiling in corners and over the entrance doors. Every angle in the room was covered by at least two. She also noted the door to the security room on this floor. Above the reception desk, there was also a microphone. A guard came from another hallway and put his hand up to a reader. She also identified at least two motion detectors. Mrs. Weaver was serious about her security.

Kaede checked her cell phone. No bars. The electronic security was tight also.

Mr. Ellison came up. "Mrs. Weaver will see you now." he said.

"Good fer her," Kaede replied and followed him to an elevator. She noticed Mr. Ellison stood against the wall by the elevator controls. He looked nervous. Kaede felt them going down. She brought out all her vectors and used three for a frontal shield.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened. A red head in a white dress stood on the other side. Her arms came up and in a fast motion, became thin and a pair of spikes raced at Kaede. Kaede shot her one vector out at Mrs. Weaver.

The end of the spikes stopped and blunted upon hitting Kaede's shield. Kaede's vector punched through Mrs. Weaver's chest, causing a large silver hole. Small blobs of silver splattered on the far wall. Weaver was still standing and wearing a look of surprise.

"So, a fight is it?" Kaede asked, then slashed Weaver down the middle. She chopped off the spikes. The halves of Weaver started to come back together. The blobs on the floor and the spikes moved towards weaver's main mass.

Kaede pushed the mass away and slashed at it again and again until there was nothing but blobs coming back together. Kaede paused until the blobs were in one mass again, then formed her vectors back into a shield around the silver mass.

Kaede squeezed down on the mass, forcing it into a ball. Stepping into the hallway, Kaede noted a steel door at the other end. She flung the silver ball at the door. Upon impact, the door buckled in and Weaver splattered onto the walls, floor and ceiling.

Looking into the elevator, she saw Mr. Ellison gaping at her and frozen in place.

"Ya doan wanna be here, Lad," Kaede told him. She reached in and hit a button to send him to another floor.

At the end of the hallway, Weaver was reforming again. Her silver head an torso rose up, shoulders and arms appeared. Her arms raised up again, this time, palms up. Kaede waited until Weaver reformed and was back to a red head in a white dress.

"More fighin, or do we talk?" Kaede asked.

"I have underestimated your abilities," Mrs. Weaver stated.

Vectors hanging in the air, waiting to strike, Kaede said, "Yer pretty impressive yerself, but not impressive enough. What are ya?"

Like she hadn't just been sliced apart, compacted and thrown down the hall, Mrs. Weaver firmly said, "T-1001. I came back in time to help John Connor prevent Sky Net from causing a devastating war. Why are you here?"

Kaede replied in the same tone. "I came ta find out what yer doin. Ya got a terminator body, and some think yer makin Sky Net. I come ta find out the truth."

"I am trying to prevent Sky Net. Did John Connor send you?"

"Nay. He did express concern on what yer doin. If yer after Sky Net, I'll give ya a hand. As Mr. Ellison kin tall ya, lyin ta me is a bad idea."

Mrs. Weaver looked at the door behind her, then hit one side to bash it open. She turned back to Kaede. "I am making an AI to fight Sky Net. His name is John Henry. If we can be civil, you are welcome to see him."

"I kin be civil. Even friendly. Remember, you attacked first." Kaede told her and walked down the hall.

Mrs. Weaver grew a tiny smile. "I has assumed you were here to destroy John Henry."

"Never assume," Kaede told her. "It messes up hallways and ruins doors."

Mrs. Weaver pushed the door the rest of the way open and said, "Dame Kaede, I cannot afford to have anything happen to John Henry. He is vital for defeating Sky Net. John Connor will win, but he needs John Henry's help."

"Aye, I understand." Kaede walked into the room behind Weaver. Sitting at a table a light haired young man cast her an innocent look. "Hello," he said.

"Dame Kaede, this is John Henry. John Henry, Deam Kaede Kikumura," Mrs. Weaver introduced.

John Henry attempted a smile and said, "Yes, Dame Kaede Kikumura was Knighted by the Queen of England for controlling the aliens known as the Quahani. She has many names attributed to her that people know her by. Recently, she gave an interview in London. Her ability to destroy is well known, Her first victims was when she was six years old, plus or minus a year."

"Ya been studying me, John Henry?" Kaede asked.

"I search the internet. Yes, there is information about you there. I find you a curious being. You can, and have caused great destruction, yet you also defend others and prefer a quiet life. These qualities should be present in opposing entities. Can you explain why you have both?"

Kaede grinned at him. "Just because I prefer a nice quiet life wit me family, doan mean I won't punish someone who's doin bad things. That's who I destroy, the ones who do not follow the law and hurt others."

John Henry tipped his head to the side. "Mr. Ellison says all life is sacred, that killing others is wrong."

"Mr. Ellison is right," Kaede agreed. "There are cases that those who constantly do harm and kill others must be stopped , so nay more innocents have ta suffer. It's nay a pleasant thing, but needs ta be done."

John Henry turned his attention to Mrs. Weaver. "Is that like why my brother trying to hurt me?"

"It is, John Henry," Mrs. Weaver said. "He will hurt many others if we cannot stop him. Dame Kaede came to help us with that."

John Henry asked, "In the hallway, You attacked Dame Kaede, and she attacked you. Why did that happen?"

"It was a test," Kaede said quickly, which made him look back at her. "Mrs. Weaver wanted to know if I was capable of helping."

"That is why she asked why you were here?" He asked, then asked Ms. Weaver, "You said you assumed Kaede was here to hurt me."

"I did, and that was wrong," Mrs. Weaver admitted. "Kaede was right in telling me I should never assume."

"Yes, finding out the truth is best," John Henry agreed.

Kaede asked, "John Henry, you said your brother attacked you? Do you know where he is?"

"He attacked me over the internet. No, I do not know his location."

Kaede shifted her gaze to Mrs. Weaver. "So, Sky Net is built and active someplace."

"It is. The best lead we have is Kaliba. Unfortunately, they work through satellite companies. I have yet to find a solid lead to Kaliba itself," she explained.

"I see," Kaede said quietly. Raising her eyebrows briefly, she said, "Well we have a place ta start." She got her phone out and brought up her own number. "Mrs. Weaver, I have yer number," then showed Weaver hers. "This is mine. If either of us finds anythin, we call. Agreed?"

"Yes. I will forward any information I have regarding Sky Net."

"So will I. John Henry, it was nice meetin you, but I must be goin. Mrs. Weaver, you should tend ta Mr. Ellison. He's had a bit of a shock."

Mrs. Weaver motion to the hallway. "Let me walk you out."

On the way out, they checked the security office. James Ellison wasn't there. He was in the parking garage leaning on his car.

Seeing him on the monitor, Mrs, Weaver asked, "Dame Kaede, would you come with me to talk to Mr. Ellison?'

"Aye."

.

They found Mr. Ellison leaning against the back of his car staring at the ground. As they approached, he lifted his head up. "What did I see down there?" he asked.

Mrs. Weaver said, "A misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" he asked, sounding stressed. "I saw your arms turn into long spikes, then you were chopped up into pieces! What the hell are you?"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Ellison," Mrs. Weaver said firmly.

"If I may?" Kaede asked. Seeing they both looked at her, Kaede told him, "Mrs. Weaver here was afraid I was there ta hurt John Henry. She reacted wit the intent ta save him from me. I defended meself, and after a bit, we got things straight. I kin tell ya, Mrs. Weaver is here to help humanity an her own kind. We agreed to werk tagether ta stop Sky Net, who from all I learned, wants to eradicate everyone. Ya need ta keep an open mind, Lad. Strange things are happenin, but ya gotta separate good from bad. Ya hear me?"

Mr. Ellison nodded. "I half expected you to kill me for leading you into a trap," he said with a snort.

"Yer a good man, Mr. Ellison. I might teach ya a lesson, but I ain't gonna kill ya. We all good?"

Mrs. Weaver took her turn. "So you know, James, I am T-1001, a terminator from the future. I came back to stop Sky Net."

"We're all on the same side," Kaede added.

Mr. Ellison nodded. Weakly, he said, "We're good."

Kaede saw the entrance. "I gotta be movin. If ya folks get in trouble, doan keep it ta yerselves."

.

Kaede left and found her car. Out of curiosity, she called the hospital and asked about the man she found outside, who as screamin with the gun up his ass. He'd had surgery to get it out and was stable. Kaede hoped he learned his lesson.

On the way to the Connor house, she called her contact. She let a short message. "Looks like the pig is hidin in the Kaliba shack."

Since it was Saturday, and no school, Kaede arrived to find all of them there, except Derek. Sarah let her in then angrily asked, "Why did you do that to Derek!"

Kaede shrugged. "He was bein stupid a pulled a gun on me. I shoved it up his ass. Doan worry, the doctors got it out." As she explained a slight grin came briefly to Cameron's face. Kaede was getting the idea there was more to Cameron than being a programmed machine.

"What happened at Zeira?" Sarah asked in a demand.

"Git John down here took I'll tell all of ya."

.

Kaede sat in a chair by Srah, John and Cameron sat on the couch across the coffee table. Kaede told them about her visit to Zeira. Sarah was first to voice her concern.

"So, Weaver is a terminator, and you can defeat her."

"She's just a liquid metal," Kaede told her. "Very slippery, but there's only one o her. Ya need at focus on why she's here. Mrs. Weaver wants Sky Net gone, just as we do. John Henry, the AI who is unsin that terminator body to communicate, is just a child. Aye, he's smart and picks up fast, but he's still a child. He woan be of much help fer a while. So far, Kaliba is the one suspected o makin Sky Net. They're sneaky. I got hold of me contact ta help look fer it."

"You do know Derek will be arrested when they find out who he is," Sarah warned. "We've lost him."

Kaede let out a sigh. "I'll see what I kin do bout that. Doan git yer hopes up. Anyone gone ta see'im?" she asked.

"We can't risk it," Sarah stated. "There's sure to be police watching him."

"John is not safe here," Cameron stated. "Someone may find us from Derek being caught."

"Derek won't talk," John stated to Cameron.

"A terminator may come to interrogate him," Cameron countered.

"Hospital's callin'im John Doe," Kaede said. "Derek hasn't even given them his name. How's a terminator gonna find'im?"

"The police will be searching for his identity," Cameron stated. "If a terminator is on the force, he will learn of it and identify Derek as a member of the resistance and come to interrogate and terminate him."

Kaede gaped at her. "Ya really are paranoid, ain't ya?"

"We need to move, Sarah, you know we do," Cameron told her.

Kaede saw Cameron's hand twitching. "Lass, ya need ta calm down."

"I can't be upset," Cameron stated.

"Then why's yer hand twitching?"

"I have a glitch."

"Nay, it only does that when yer nervous."

John frowned at Cameron. "Cam, are you nervous?"

"I can't be nervous. I'm a machine," she stated.

"Anyway," Sarah announced to get off the subject of Cameron's twitch. "Kaede if you can get Derek out of the hospital, we would appreciate it. After all, you put him there."

"He had it comin," Kaede replied, casting a glare at Sarah. "Still, I'll see what I kin do." To Cameron she said, "I'll look fer a secure place fer you an John so ya ain' gotta worry bout John."

"I can't worry, I'm a machine,," Cameron stated.

"Right," Kaede said and got up. "My best advice, sit tight fer now. After all, a terminator might be renting out places an he'll find ya that way." She then cast a brief grin at Cameron.

.

On the way to the hospital, Kaede got a call. She answered. It was Kanae.

In a meek voice, her daughter asked, "Mommie? Kin ya come home soon?"

"Hi sweetie. Sorry, I'm still very busy. I will be home soon as possible, OK?"

"Daddy has other guys at drive trucks for'im. Doan ya got anyone that kin help ya?"

Kaede grinned. "Nay, ain't no one else that kin do me job, sweetie. It's just the way i'tis."

"That's sad. When I grow up, kin I help ya?"

"We'll see."

"So, where are ya?"

"Los Angeles, Yer dad kin show ya on a map. I'm goin ta see a sick guy in the hospital. Ya been behaving yesrelf?"

"Aye! An I'm gittin better at helping gramma in the kitchen, and it's fun helping Nana dust off the rafters an high walls! It's like a whole nother place up there near the celin!"

Kaede chuckled. "Glad yer havin fun, dear."

"OH! Gramma's commin, gotta go. Love ya mom!" *click*

Kaede frowned at that. Right Kanae learned how to use a phone, and had called her with no one knowing. Her hand tightened on the wheel. She had to finish this and get back home!


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35

Sarah was right. Kaede had found Derek's room. Police bracketed his door. Thinking on how to handle this, Kaede realized she might be able to use this to her advantage. She strode up to them and showed her badge. "Officers, this is your John Doe?"

The one closest to her frowned. "MI-6? Why are you here?"

Using her best English, she said, "From what we heard, this guy may be someone we have a warrant out for. May I take a look and talk to him?"

"Wait here," the said then went inside. He came back out with another man. The man produced his badge and said, "Agent Aldridge, FBI. May I ask who you think Mr. butt-gun is?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Butt-gun?"

Aldridge explained, "He was found with a gun up his ass, outside a hotel. Apparently he'd pissed someone off."

"Apparently. The man we're after fled the UK under an alias. We're sure he came here. It's a long shot, I just want to see if he's the one we're after."

Aldridge motioned her to follow. Kaede went in the room, eyeing Derek. Derek saw her, his fists clenched and he stared at the ceiling. He was handcuffed to the bed, and had an IV drip in his arm.

"Recognize him?" Aldridge asked.

Kaede made a show of studying him, then pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. "Put a full beard on'im, it may well be the guy," Kaede said in a musing tone. "Got his prints?"

"We do. We're coming up empty on a match. He isn't in any database either. This guy's invisible," Aldridge told her.

"Wonder how he feels bein a nobody," Kaede asked vacantly.

Derek's face reddened, he glared at her and yelled, "FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

Kaede grinned and said to Aldridge," Least I got'im ta say somethin. Kin we talk in the hall?"

Goin back into the hallway, Aldridge gave her his card. "We will need extradition papers if this is your guy. Doctor said he's got three more weeks here, so he's not going anywhere for a while. When he's released, we'll keep him in holding on a weapons charge. He did have a gun."

"Thank you. I'll contact me boss. When I git conformation, I'm sure the extradition papers will be on their way."

"This guy must be someone bad if you came all the way here looking for him." Aldridge noted.

"He's a real asshole," Kaede stated. "I didn properly register me presence yet, I had ta move fast and there's a chance his network may have found out. Didn't want'im ta bolt fore I got a look at'im."

"Understood. What's he suspected of?"

"Bein one of the lead men in Kaliba. They are very slippery an deal in everythin from murders, big time thefts an human trafficking. From what we found, they work through satellite shell companies an small groups ta keep themselves hidden. If ya kin find any information on'em, I'd be grateful." Kaede explained.

"If we hear anything, we'll let you know," he assured her.

Kaede left the hospital wondering how else to proceed. She'd been to Zeira and found out what was happening there, and knew Kaliba may well be making Sky Net. Her boss and hopefully now the American FBI was also looking for them, whoever they were. Unless she wanted this to take forever, that wasn't enough. Where else to look, she had no clue. It wasn't like she could look them up in a phone book.

Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Kaede."

"This is John Henry, Savannah is in trouble. A man I suspect is a terminator just shot her teacher…"

"What school?" Kaede asked quickly.

"Savannah is home, I directed her to hide behind the TV in the living room. Mrs. Weaver is in a meeting…"

"Enough explainin! I'm coming up on Fifth avenue an Madison heading east, direct me ta the house." Kaede barked.

"Take the next left on Sixth then go four point three miles and get on the north bound highway…"

Kaede turned onto Sixth avenue. The traffic wasn't thick here, but enough vehicles were on the road that she couldn't hurry. She was not going to get there fast by driving. The compass in this car showed only cardinal points. She was headed kind of east.

"John Henry, I am coming up on Portland road on Sixth. By compass and distance, where is Mrs. Weaver's house?"

"Bearing 087, six point eight miles."

Kaede found a gas station to pull over into, phone to her ear. She got out and jumped at a passing truck headed east and lost her wig. She then flung herself in the air at another truck up ahead. Lading on that roof, she targeted a van going a little faster on the passing land. She jumped to it.

"After Sixth, what the next turn?" she asked loudly over the wind.

Jumping on whatever vehicles she could find, Kaede flung herself along on the traffic.

"The road's turning left, keep me headed east!" she yelled and jumped off the last truck and onto a building.

"The road will meet the highway…"

"I'm not on the road, I'm jumping buildings! Straight ahead I see a highway."

"Your vehicle is very efficient. Yes, you kept going straight. Do you see a large parking lot beside a long building?"

Kaede made the next leap higher. "Yes, up ahead an to my left."

"You are headed in the right direction. Go straight towards the closest hill ahead of you. Please, hurry, the man is performing a methodical search of the house."

Kaede jumped buildings as fast as she could. Coming up was a highway. She managed to time her jumps to fly over the roads and land on a low building.

"Kaede, Sarah, John and Cameron just came into the garage. I am sending Savannah to them."

Damn! This was getting complicated. A road appeared below her going in the same direction. Marking a black Limo, she jumped down to intercept it. Landing on the roof to dent it in, she flung herself at the four door car ahead, then at the BMW ahead of it. She didn't mind stabbing a vector into the roof of that to shoot herself up onto a house roof as the road turned.

If it wasn't for the vector shielding her face, she was sure she'd have wind-burn by now.

She was in a housing complex, the last one she could see on the hill. "Which house?"

"The address is…"

"NO! I'm flying, what does her house look like!"

"Last one on the left of the street, just before the steep downhill grade."

Kaede saw the slope. She also saw Sarah's Jeep. One more roof jump put her at the front door. She shattered the mostly glass door and landed inside.

BANG

Sensing the bullet, Kaede stopped it before it hit her forehead. The man shot again and again as he walked quickly toward her. His gun clicked empty. He stopped and cocked his head as Kaede let the bullets fall to the floor.

"My turn," Kaede stated. Shooting her vectors out, she ripped his gun away and planted him on the ceiling. "Who are ya?" Kaede roared at him.

The man didn't reply but tried to find a grip on something to move. She lowered him to swim in the air.

"Kaede?"

Kaede looked to see Sarah in the doorway staring at her. "Aye lass, got the perp hangin. Recognize him?"

"He's a terminator," Cameron said as she came up from within the house. "We need to destroy him."

Kaede held up a hand. "Hold on Lass. First things first. Where's Savannah?"

"John has her, she's unhurt. He's taking her to the Jeep." Sarah replied. "We have to leave."

"Hold him still, I will pull his chip," Cameron staed.

"Hold yer horses, Lass. Lemme try something first," Kaede told her.

"Kaede, we have to go!" Sarah insisted.

"Sarah is right, we need to leave. Shot were fired, Police will be called."

"Yer timin sucks," Kaede grumbled. "OK, lasses, get to the Jeep. I'll need a ride … Unless Cameron's drivin."

They ran out, the terminator drifting in the air behind Kaede.

Thankfully, Sarah drove. Kaede got in the back storage area, and had the terminator folded up beside her. While Sarah got them out of here, Kaede probed the twitching thing still trying to move on it's own. She had him wrapped tight in vectors, he wasn't going anywhere.

In the back seat, Cameron was watching her. "Kaede, the chip needs to be pulled. He may be in contact with others."

"I need ta know more bout these things," Kaede told her. "Seems like he's all circuits, hard ta read what's in his head."

"Yes, we are all electronic machines," Cameron said. "You need to deactivate him."

"The chip might flare up if you pull it. They have been doing that. We shouldn't do it in the car," John added.

"Hmmm, let's see," Kaede mused. She felt the connection on the socket the chip was in. She ripped them out. The terminator stopped moving. She released her hold briefly. It didn't try to move. "Scramblin his brains works too." She continued to rip apart the connections in his head. Once she was sure it was permanently disabled, she asked, "Sarah, could ya drop me by Sixth an Portland road? Left me car at a gas station there."

Sarah glanced at her though the rear view mirror. "How'd you get here?"

"I flew. T'was faster."

"You can fly?"

"Doan like to, but I kin."

John looked back at the terminator. "The chip is still in?"

"Aye, I'm hopin we kin get some info off it." Kaede replied. "That is, soon as ya kin figure out how ta git it out. I'll call John Henry an Mrs. Weaver an let'em know Savannah's Ok."

For some reason, that superman song played in Sarah's head again. She'd seen Kaede stop bullets. She could also fly. Maybe she was a real Superwoman.

.

Since Sarah was paranoid about anyone knowing where they lived, Kaede took Savannah in her car to return her to her mother and let the Connors deal with the terminator. Weaver had Kaede go into the 'secure' lot to park. Getting there, the guard let her in. Going down into the underground lot, Kaede got out with Savannah.

"Are we going to see Mommy now?" the little red head asked.

"Aye, Las, we are."

Savannah scrunched her face up into a cute looking frown. "Why do you talk funny?"

"I'm from a different part o the world."

"Can everyone there fly?"

"Nay lass, just a few of us."

Up ahead, elevator doors opened. Catherine Weaver and Mr. Ellison stepped out. "Look, Savannah, Mommy!" Kaede cried.

"Mommy!" Savannah cried. Kaede let go of her hand. Savannah ran to her mother. In one long breath she said, "Mommy! A bad guy got in the house but John Henry told me where to hide and find John and he got me out and Kaede flew to our house to get the bad guy!"

Mrs. Weaver said, "I'm happy you are all right, Savannah. Please go with Mr. Ellison. I need to talk with Kaede for a moment."

Kaede thought it odd Mrs. Weaver didn't even bend down to hug her daughter after what Savannah had just gone though. Then again, she wondered how a terminator could have a child.

Mrs. Weaver came up to Kaede and said, "I need you to go ask Cameron, 'will you join us'. Use those exact words."

"Think she already has, she helped save Savannah." Kaede replied.

"I need you to ask her. No one else will understand the meaning." Mrs. Weaver insisted.

Kaede thought it odd she'd need to ask something like that. "This some kinda code?"

"Yes, please use those exact words."

"Fine, I want to go see how they're comin with that terminator anyway. I'm hopin to get some information of it. And Mrs. Weaver, ya might wanna think bout showin Savannah a little affection. She's just had a scare."

Blankly, Weaver asked, "How will that accomplish anything?"

Kaede frowned at her. "Ya may not have any emotions, but that wee girl does. She needs ta know her mother loves'er."

"I'm a machine, I can't love."

"Heard that before," Kaede said in a grumble. She went back to her car feeling sorry for Savannah.

.

Kaede went back to the Connor house. Sarah answered the door.

"See ya got home all right," Kaede said as she stepped in. "Anyone workin on gittin that chip out?"

"John and Cameron are. They are upstairs." Sarah said, motioning to the stairs.

"Ah, good, I gotta ask Cameron somethin anyway."

Sarah followed Kaede up the stairs. In an open doorway, she head talking. Coming to the doorway, she saw a weird sight. Cameron and John were bracketing the terminator that was bent over a tub full of water, it's head submerged.

"I doan think ya kin drown'im." she offered.

John looked back at her. He grinned. "We trying to see if we can get the chip out by submerging it. Since it flares up when they come out, we're thinking water will stop it from burning up."

Kaede nodded to him. "Good idea. Cameron, may I ask ya somethin?"

Cameron turned to look at her. Kaede took that as a 'yes' and asked, "Will ya join us?"

Kaede was expecting an answer. What she wasn't expecting was for Cameron to shoot to her feet, fists balled, and cast a blank stare at her. She pulled a knife and flicked it open. Her left hand started twitching hard from relaxed, into fist and back again. Cameron took a step towards Kaede. Kaede braced to defend herself, sure Cameron was about to try and stab her.

Cameron brought the knife up and held it handle towards Kaede. In a flat voice that cracked, Cameron stated, "I submit to chip removal."

"WHAT!" John cried and stood up, looking confused.

"Why?" Kaede asked.

"I submit to chip removal," Cameron stated again. Her right arm picked up a quiver and the fingers on her left hand were flailing from opened to a tight fist.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, watching the display.

"Got no idea," Kaede said blankly. "Whatever it is, she ain't happy bout it."

"I submit to chip removal. You are to remove my chip," Cameron stated.

"WHOA! Wait…. Why?" John asked, shifting his frightened gaze between Cameron and Kaede.

Kaede remembered Mrs. Weavr admitted that was a code. Kaede hadn't added it was from Weaver. Why did Weaver want Cameron's computer chip? "Lass, come lie down in yer bed on yer back," Kaede told her and stepped out of the way.

Cameron did so, striding out of the bathroom, left hand going like crazy. Kaede, then John, then Sarah followed her. Cameron laid down like Kaede had said and held the knife up. Kaede took the knife.

Cameron's voice cracked again as she said, "I'm sorry . Goodbye John."

Kaede was grabbed on her arms by John. "You can't do this!" he pleaded.

Something was very wrong here. Kaede looked at John. "Let go."

He did, wearing a tortured face. "No, please no," he begged quietly.

Kaede handed him the knife. "Cameron insists her chip be pulled. I never done it before."

John licked his lips. "Me?"

"Nothing gonna happen ta her. Do it."

John went over to kneel by Cameron. Slowly he petted her hair. "Cameron, why?" he asked weakly.

Cameron moved her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry, John. If anyone takes my chip, I want it to be you."

Kaede moved closer to watch.

Cameron kept her eyes on John as he cut her scalp and peeled it back, then took the chip cover off. He paused. "What are you going to do with her chip?" he asked.

"Keep going John, fore ya lose yer nerve," Kaede coaxed.

John did. A quarter turn and he pulled her chip out. Cameron deactivated. Staying in place, he asked in a hard tone, "WHY?"

"Because she insisted," Kaede told him. "Fore ya put it back in, look at her left eye."

John turned Cameron's head. He saw the tear and looked at Kaede.

"Ya still think Cameron's nothing but machine?" she asked.

"No," John said weakly.

"Cameron is a terminator, you know that," Sarah stated.

"Nay sayin she aint," Kaede replied. "What I'm sayin is she's more than that. Machines doan cry, Sarah."

"She has an infiltration protocol! She can mimic emotions," Sarah stated.

Kaede nodded to John. "Put'er chip back in." He did so quickly then put the cap back on and put her scalp in place.

Holding his hand over the spot, John looked up at Kaede. He asked, "You think Cameron has emotions?"

"Nay like us. Think bout how she reacted when I asked that question," Kaede coaxed. To Sarah she said, "The tight fists at first, her left hand tryin at fan'er leg. She was nay happy I asked it. I'm thinking she thought her chip was bein pulled permanently. She let it git pulled, most likely programmed fer it to happen. Tell me, if she had no emotions, why did she tell John she was sorry? Why did she prefer to have John do it? Why did she watch him til it was pulled?"

"She was trying to stay active," Sarah replied.

"Nay, she knew this was her end."

"She did," John said and looked at his mother. "Cameron didn't fight or beg. She wasn't trying to stay alive, Mom."

"The last thing she wanted ta see was you, John. What doe that tell ya?" Kaede asked.

"I love John and John loves me." Cameron said and sat up.

"No, it's a trick," Sarah stated.

Sarah was looking stressed, John and Cameron were looking at each other.

"Fore ya hug!" Kaede stated. "Cameron, lie back down, I wanna git a look inside ya. John, gimme some room."

John moved back past Cameron's head but stayed close and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Kaede sat down beside Cameron and explained. "When I got in that terminater's head, all I found was wiring an circuits. I wanna see what's in Cameron's head. Doan worry, John, I ain't gonna hurt'er."

Kaede stared at Cameron, who stared back at her. John and Sarah watched.

Feeling around in Cameron's head, Kaede found the same type connections, but there was also something soft, like veins. She followed them to what felt like a container. There was also a connector going to it. Feeling around it, she found more, smaller connectors. Many of them. Gently reaching inside she felt something soft.

Cameron's eyes widened.

 _You're in my head!_

Kaede heard the thought. She grinned. "Aye, so that's the difference. Let's bring that out, shall we?"

"I do not know how," Cameron stated.

"Patience, we'll figure it out," Kaede told her.

"When I first met Cameron, she seemed like a normal girl," John offered.

"Infiltration protocol," Cameron told him.

Kaede felt the large connection become active, briefly. Curious, she touched the connections to the chip. "Cameron, Use your infiltration thing again."

Cameron smiled at her. "I am very happy you are the one who asked me that question. Does this mean I don't have to leave John now? I really want to be here with John. I want to plan a real birthday party for him."

Kaede didn't listen to her words. She focused on the connections. The chip was active on a few wires. While Cameron was acting happy, the ones connected to the encased soft area were very active.

"John, will you take me out on a real date? Riley only pretended to like you. I do, for real. Please, John, can we go?" Cameron begged.

Kaede got it. The chip was signaling what to do, the soft area Kaede could only think of as 'brain' was doing it. It wasn't a human brain, but a bio mass made to duplicate human brain functions. The brain could do nothing unless the chip sent a signal to it. Feeling for where the power was coming from, the brain, for lack of a better term, was getting powered by the chip. The chip power came from a wire that went down into the base of Cameron's skull.

"Cameron move each limb briefly, just a little, then blink," Kaede instructed.

Cameron did. Kaede noted that the chip sent signals to the brain, and the brain made the signals to move. She asked, "Why is the computer chip removable?"

"For programming," Cameron told her. "That is what runs me. Sky Net programmed it, then future John did some reprogramming so I would be loyal to him, and not try to kill him."

Kaede touched the soft tissue again and sent a thought down her vector.

 _What do you want?_

Cameron blinked.

 _To not be controlled, to not want to hurt John._

"I found Cameron," Kaede said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

Kaede retracted her vectors. "It seems the chip you took out does control Cameron. I also found the area where Cameron truly is, and it's not in that chip. Yes, the chip does control her, but it is not her. It only lets her operate and tells her what to do. Cameron then does it."

John frowned. "What's the difference?"

Not sure how the chip would react to her finding out how it worked, Kaede looked at him and firmly said, "Don't move." She then touched his brain with a vector. She thought, _'the chip is the programming. If I can bypass the chip, then Cameron will have no programming. She will be free of all the programs.'_ Kaede then removed her vector.

"You don't have to shout," John said, then eyed her. "Your lips didn't move."

"Nay lad, that was only fer you. So, do I or not? It's up ta you."

John swallowed and looked at Cameron, He nodded.

"Do what, John?" Cameron asked.

Kaede sent her vectors back into Cameron's head. She found the power wire and at the chip connector she peeled off a bit of the incoming wire insulation and the one to Cameron's brain. She touched them together, then pulled the incoming power wire out of the chip base.

Cameron's eyes flew wide and she gasped.

"Lass, move her limbs again just a bit," Kaede coaxed.

Cameron did. Lifting her left hand, she wiggled her fingers. "What did you do?" she asked in wonder.

"Bypassin yer chip. Ain't finished yet, so doan move yer head," Kaede warned. She pulled the power wire from Cameron's chip to her brain. The loose ends she tied together so only the brain had power. Then a light tug to make sure it would stay. Retracting her vectors, Kaede got up and offered a hand to Cameron. "Up lass, check yerself out."

Cameron stood up with a look of amazement on her face. She looked around and looked outside. She moved her arms then did a wiggle-dance and giggled. Looking at John, she said, "John, command me to do something."

John shrugged. "Cameron, go on patrol."

Cameron smiled, pointed at him and said, "NO!" then she laughed. Cameron turned and hugged Kaede, then helped John to his feet and hugged him. She also gave him a quick kiss. When Cameron turned to Sarah, Sarah took a step back.

Cameron pumped a fist. "I'm free! I'm really free, I can be ME!" she yelled in joy. Turning back to John, she said in an excited tone, "I still have my capabilities John, I will protect you, and we ARE going out to do something fun together."

"What did you do to her!" Sarah snapped at Kaede.

"Just like Camron's yellin. I removed the chip from her insides. Ain't no power goin to it. Cameron controls herself now."

Cameron glopped on Kaede again, knocking her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cameron then steadied Kaede. "Sorry, but … what can I ever do to thank you for this?"

Kaede couldn't help but return Cameron's bright smile. "I know yer excited, but calm yerself a bit, Lass. Yer freakin Sarah out."

Cameron glanced at Sarah. "Yeah, sorry, but I feel wonderful! I can dance when I want now, John come watch me do some ballet. Kaede, you too!"

John had to chuckle at Cameron's enthusiasm.

"I'll go get my outfit on, meet me down in the living room!" Cameron said and brushed by Sarah to run to her room.

Kaede giggled. "Looks like ye'll be livin with the Energizer Bunny fer a few days."

Kaede went downstairs as did Sarah.

"You've made her unpredictable," Sarah grumbled.

"Ye'll git used to her," Kaede replied.

"If she won't follow orders, what good will she be?" Sarah asked in a hard tone.

"Cameron's still Cameron. If it's a serious task, I'm sure she'll cooperate." Kaede assured her. She turned a seat to face the open floor and sat down.

Cameron, now in a half shirt, workout pants and ballet shoes on, ran down the stairs and over to the stereo to put a CD in. John hurried down after her, not skipping every other step as Cameron had done. Cameron guilded John to a chair to face the open floor and helped him sit. Cameron then hit play and took a pose on the floor.

Soothing orchestra music played and Cameron danced. Kaede knew ballet existed, but she'd never seen it. Cameron moved over the floor in graceful, flowing motions. She was grace and beauty in motion. Some of the poses Cameron took looked to take a lot of effort. Kaede was pleasantly surprised that Cameron could spin on the toes of one foot to settle down and change the spin to make her torso spin while bowing, shifting quickly from a bow to a bent over backwards position and make it look easy.

A glance at John showed he was enraptured by Cameron's performance as well. When the music stopped and Cameron settled into her final pose, Kaede couldn't help but clap heartily. John did also. Sarah only gazed at Cameron.

"That was wonderful!" Kaede announced.

"Fantastic," John agreed.

Cameron got up and bowed, a smile on her face.

"Cam, that was awesome," John said happily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah asked. "There's a terminator upstairs half in the bathtub."

John stared at her. "Oh, yeah."

Kaede frowned at Sarah. Sheesh! What a wet blanket!

.

Kaede went back upstairs with John and Cameron. Going into the bathroom, Cameron turned to Kaede and asked, "Can you separate his head? This has a better chance of working if we can get water into his head."

"Sounds reasonable," Kaede agreed, and motioned them back close to her. "You an John move back a bit."

They moved back by Kaede. Kaede grabbed the terminator by his head and ripped it free, trailing wire. The body fell back on the floor. Kaede lowered the head into the water. "Have fun guys, I'll git the body outta yer way."

Cameron went over and picked up the head. She turned it upside down and gave it to John, who submerged it. Cameron wiggled an moved the neck wires.

Taking the body downstairs as it dripped water on the floor, Kaede saw Sarah in the living room. Sarah asked, "What are you doing with that?"

"Where do ya want it?" Kaede asked.

"In the shed, we have to burn it. Where is John and Cameron?" Sarah asked.

"Last I seen, they was in the bathroom, Cameron was givin John head."

Sarah's face blanked briefly then she raced up the stairs. Kaede chuckled her way to out the shed.

.

Kaede put the body in the square block pit. She was looking for what they used to burn these with when Sarah came in, holding the head. Sarah tossed the head in and grated, "That was not funny!"

Kaede cast her an innocent look. "What ya talkin bout?"

"You made me think John and Cameron were having sex."

"Did not. They had the terminator's head. How kin ya have sex with a severed head?" She then eyed Sarah and asked, "Ya haven't have ya?"

"I'm not going to justify that with an answer!" Sarah stated and went over to the cabinet and took out a can of thermite. She spread the termite over the body, then grabbed a flare.

Thinking about the burning flesh, Kaede said, "That's gonna stink. Maybe ya should take the flesh off first?"

Defiant, Sarah struck the end of the flare to light it an tossed it in. The thermite flared up hot, and the smoke stunk with burnt flesh. Kaede quickly left the shed. Sarah followed.

Outside, Kaede frowned at Sarah. "Told ya!"

"When it burns down, the smoke will go out the roof vents."

"An ye'll treat the whole neighborhood to cookin flesh. Doan ya think anyone'll notice?" Kaede countered.

"Cameron usually does that," Sarah told her.

"Then ya shoulda waited an let'er do it."

"What's done is done!" Sarah stated.

"Fine by me, I'm headin out." Kaede said with a wave. "Gonna be long gone fore the cops come sniffin round."

Kaede got in her car and left. She'd give it a few hours before she checked on them. She rove to the nearest hotel, a couple block away and checked in.

.

Upstairs, John and Cameron had his laptop on low power. The terminator's chip was plugged in, they were looking though it's files.

John frowned and sniffed. "What's that smell?"

Cameron got up and went over to the window. "Traces of thermite and coltan, under a heavy aroma of burning flesh," she said, then ran from the room. John got up and followed.

Coming downstairs Cameron found Sarah in the kitchen. "Sarah, did you burn that terminator with it's skin on?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It will be burned up and gone," she stated.

"We can smell it upstairs, Sarah you should have asked me to do it. You need to take the skin off first."

Sarah firmly said, "I will next time. It will be gone soon."

Cameron went out in the living room and looked out the windows. Two houses down on the right, a woman was outside on her cell phone, looking this way. Racing to the laundry room, Cameron looked out. A plume of smoke was coming out of the shed. She raced back to John.

John too asked about why his mother didn't wait for Cameron to burn the body. Cameron laid a hand on his shoulder. "John, the smoke is being seen. A woman a few doors down is calling it in. We must leave, NOW! Grab what you can carry."

"Where we going?" John asked.

"Anywhere but here! We can't be home when the fire department and police arrive!"

John ran out and up the stairs. Hearing the fire alarm, Sarah fled the kitchen to join them.

John grabbed his backpack, unplugged the chip from his laptop and put both in. He grabbed some clothes, tossed in his 9MM and met Cameron in the hallway. He'd grabbed her clothes and ballet slippers. She had her purple leather jacket on.

"Out the back, fire trucks are coming," Cameron told him. "Sarah, hurry!"

Sarah was in her room and yelled, "GO!"

Cameron did, holding John's hand. They fled out the back. Cameron heard and saw sirens closing in. The neighbor behind them had as much of a thick bushy mess in their back yard as they did. Cameron guided John through the brush and helped him climb over the fence. Running along the fence, Cameron kept a sharp eye out for anyone watching. They passed through a couple back yards and came to an alley.

Once out on the sidewalk, Cameron pulled John closer and said, "Walk normal, put an arm around me."

John did and looked behind them. "What about Mom?"

"We walk slow and hope she followed us."

.

Sarah didn't. Gathering a few clothes, the guns and explosives they had left, Sarah ran out to the Jeep. She started down the driveway and was stopped by a fire truck blocking the drive. Sarah turned on the sidewalk to get away. On the road, she raced for the intersection to meet a cop car stopping to block the road. Again, she took to the sidewalk to get by him. She also sideswiped a light pole, making the Jeep bounce out. The side windows shattered. Sarah got control of the Jeep. The cop car turned it's lights on and followed.

.

John saw the battered Jeep race by at the intersection ahead, follow by the wailing siren of the cop car. "What is she doing?" John cried.

Gently, Cameron told him, "John, your mother is making bad decisions. This is not the first. If she would have left out the back with us, there was still the possibility that we could deny knowing about the fire in the shed. Now that she's being chased, believable deniability has dropped to zero."

"What do we do?"

Cameron cast John a sad look. "Find Kaede and see if she can do something. Your mother is most likely going to jail, John." Cameron then pulled out her phone. Another police car raced by on the street, sirens wailing.

"Yes, Kaede, it's Cameron. We need your help…"

.

Kaede had just gotten settled in her room when she heard the sirens. Not long after that, Police sirens sounded. Her phone rang. She had a good idea of who it was.

Kaede went and picked up John and Cameron and took them back to her hotel room. It was a good thing the only room she could get had two beds. Sitting on one bed facing John and Cameron sitting on the other bed, Kaede asked, "What do ya expect me ta do bout it? Sarah did something stupid followed by something else stupid. Tween her bad choices an Cameron's drivin, it's wonder ya aint caught er dead by now."

"But, Mom's probably going to jail!" John said, sounding stressed.

"Maybe she should fer a bit. Might make'er think twice fore doin somethin," Kaede told him.

Cameron looked at John and asked, "Want me to get her out?"

"Doan ya dare try!" Kaede barked. "Sarah got herself in this mess." Seeing John looking like he was about to cry, Kaede let out a huff. "OK, tell ya what. I'll see what I kin do. No promises, and ya both stay here, no going out. Got it?"

John gave a begrudging nod. Cameron said, "Yes. John will need food later."

"We all will, Lass. I'll breing back a bucket o chicken meal. Getting mighty tired of burgers," Kaede told her. "Do whatever ya want, just doan leave this room."

Kaede went out and called Mr. Smith. After the tone, she said, "Need permission ta be here officially, huntin fer this Kaliba. I'll give ya the FAX number when I git it. If ya found anything, I need ta know."

She then sat in her car, working on texts and hoping Agent Aldridge would call her about Sarah. When it was getting close to six, she drove out to get dinner. Not knowing if Cameron ate, or how much, she got a 'serving' for her. Getting back into the parking lot of the hotel, her phone rang.

"Kaede."

An English accented voice replied, "The company you are looking for is based in Eastern Europe, we highly suspect in Poland. We're looking into it. The request you made is being processed and should be finished tomorrow around nine AM." *click*

Kaede parked and took the food inside. John and Cameron were laying on the bed, watching TV. Fully clothed.

"How boreing!" Kaede said as she went in. "Though ya'd be naked under the covers by now."

John looked at her and flushed red.

Kaede smiled at his reaction. "Got food, nice, greasy an tasty chicken, mashed taters an gravy and those tasty biscuits. Come an git it!"

"Deep fried chicken is not healthy for John." Cameron stated.

Kaede frowned and said, "He kin peel the skin off, but he'll miss all those herbs and spices."

Kaede set the food on the small table. John and Cameron came over. It was fun to watch Cameron ask John which pieces he wanted. He told her, she peeled the skin off a thigh and a breast piece and gave it to him. She also doled his mashed potatoes out for him and put the gravy on, then allowed him one biscuit. She then took and bit into a leg, skin and all.

John didn't look happy. Kaede tried to console him. "John ya know yer honey is just watchin out fer ya."

He glowered at her. Kaede laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

In the morning, Kaede got up and went into the bathroom to change. In the other bed, John was sleeping, tucked under Cameron's arm, his head on her shoulder. Cameron was lying awake. "morning," Kaede said quietly.

"John was having a nightmare. This soothed him," Cameron replied softly.

"Ya do good fer him lass." She went in got cleaned up and changed. It was 8:30. Leaving them in bed, Kaede went and got some breakfast for them, then drove out to see what their house looked like.

Coming up to the house, she noted police tape on the front door and the shed. She drove on by, expecting something like this. Getting back to the hotel, Kaede called Mrs. Weaver.

John Henry's voice came on. "Hello Kaede."

"Hello, John Henry. I have news fer Mrs. Weaver. Seems Kaliba has their home plate in Poland. Trying at find out where exactly. Let'er know fer me if ya would."

"I will do that. Thank you for calling." *click*

Terminators, they never say goodbye. Kaede put her phone away.

Going inside, John was still asleep and half wrapped around Cameron. "He's still sleepin?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. It as been nine and a half hours."

"Kin ya git him up so he can eat while the food's still hot?" Kaede asked.

In Sarah's voice, Cameron loudly asked, "JOHN, what are you doing with Tin Miss!"

John's eyes snapped open to see his hand cupping Cameron's breast. He recoiled off the bed, fell to the floor with a THUMP, then shot to his feet, looking confused and embarrassed.

Kaede laughed. "Mornin John!"

"What…. Where…" John asked, looking around.

"Relax John, Sarah's not here," Cameron said, grinning at him, as she got up.

"I brought breakfast, time ta eat," Kaede told him.

John frowned at Kaede. "That wasn't funny," he stated.

"Aye, it was," Kaede replied in a giggle. Her phone rang again. She let them go over to get something to eat and pulled her phone out. "Kaede."

"Agent Aldridge here. We may have something for you. Yesterday, Sarah Connor was picked up. The detective who interviewed her called me after her initial questioning. She mentioned Kaliba was building Sky Net."

"I want to talk to her. Where is she?"

"County lockup, I'll met you there, say eleven?" he asked.

"Aye. My official being here paperwork should be arriving round that time. If ya got a fax number there, I'll call it in so I kin hand it right to ya."

"Good, I'll see you there," he said and hung up.

Munching on his breakfast sandwich, John looked over at her. Kaede told him, "I'm meetin an FBI guy in a while. We're going to talk ta yer mom."

John perked up. "Where is she, is she all right?"

"She ain't in a hospital, so that's a good sign," Kaede told him. "I'll let ya know more when I git back. Fore that, breakfast first."

.

For once, Kaede was glad her behemoth-mobile had GPS and road maps on the center screen. She was irritated at the car telling her where to go, turn by turn. And why couldn't that voice be a nice manly voice?

She found the prison and showed the guard her badge and explained why she was here. He let her in to park in the 'visitors' lot. It the main office, Agent Aldridge was there with his partner, Agent Beck. Agent Alridge eyed her.

"Dame Kaede?"

"Aye, Lad. Done sneakin round and huntin, so I doft me wig an contacts."

He led her over to the fax machine. Kaede called Mr. Smith and told the secretary the fax number.

While they waited for Kaede's paperwork, Agent Beck asked, "You came all the way from Britain looking for this Kaliba group?"

"Aye lad. These are bad people. I need ta find the top leaders an stop'em."

"You think Sarah Connor is involved with them?" Beck asked.

"Nay, but she might know someone who is."

The fax machine beeped and began printing out papers. Kaede motioned to them. "This what ya need, Agent Aldridge?" she asked.

He waited until all six papers were printed, then looked them over. He nodded. "This verifies you are here working for the British government on the Kaliba case, and any entity attached to them. We are to give you assistance." With a nod he added, "We shall."

.

Kaede walked into the female portion of the prison with a female guard, Agent Aldridge and his partner Agent Beck. The guard opened Sarah's cell door. "In here," the guard announced.

Lying on her bed, Sarah sat up as Kaede entered her cell. The men and the guard staying just outside. Eyeing Kaede, Sarah asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kaede grinned. "Been a bad girl, have ya? So why'd ya go an race round town bangin inta stuff?"

Sarah glowered at her, then eyed the agents briefly.

"What kin ya tell me bout Kaliba?" Kaede asked.

"Shouldn't I have a lawyer if I'm being questioned?" Sarah asked in a heavy tone.

"I'm nay American law enforcement," Kaede replied. "Wit me, ya got no rights. Now, what do ya know bout Kaliba?"

"You won't believe me," Sarah grumbled.

"Lass, I kin believe alot. I know ya burned up a terminator. Leaving the skin on was a dumb thing ta do. Fleein was worse. So, tell me bout Kaliba."

Sarah was surprised Kaede would say that here. "Kaliba is the one making Sky Net."

Beck let out a snort. "Mrs. Kikumura, She's crazy ..."

"Did ya inspect the remains in that pit in the shed?" Kaede asked him in a hard tone.

"We didn't have to," Beck retorted. "She was caught with guns and explosives in her vehicle. She was ID'd as an escaped mental patient and known terrorist."

"So ya didn't bother searchin'er house or shed where the fire was, that what yer tellin me?" Kaede asked. "Ya never looked in that pit ta find bits of steel, coltan, copper, carbonized silicone that was left from the thermite fire there? An here I thought the FBI were investigators."

Both men stiffened. "We knew who we had," Aldridge stated.

"Nay, an yay still doan," Kaede told them. "I looked at tapes from the nut house she was in. Someone came in killin, an tried ta kill Sarah. Someone that was bullet proof. Sarah did manage to escape death. The bank that blew up, Sarah was locked inside the vault. Ya tell me how one robs a bank by demanding ta be locked in the vault. They was tryin to escape another terminator, ya blockheads. We learned that Cyberdyne was indeed makin a malevolent AI. I also found that as far as a true trial, Sarah has yet ta have one. A doctor ordered her kept as a mental patient for 'observation'. Ya wanna show me the Judge who ordered her put away an when her trail was? I looked and didn find any."

"Regardless, Sarah Connor was caught with illegal explosives and firearms," Beck stated.

"Ain't sayin she's innocent or very smart, but maybe ya oughta look inta WHY she's so freaked out fore ya just put'er away an fergit'er?" Kaede asked.

"Sarah Connor is a criminal," Agent Beck stated.

Aldridge blanked briefly, then said, "Dame Kaede, do you know something about Sarah Connor?"

"Some. Either of ya know about Savannah Weaver's attempted kidnapping?"

"Catherine Weaver's daughter. Yes, we know of it. Savannah turned up safe. We have the perp on video from the Weaver's security camera."

Kaede explained the events. "Got a call from Weaver's AI, John Henry. He told me a man came and shot Savannah's teacher, and was looking fer her ..." Kaede told them of the events, her arriving, this 'perp' trying to shoot her, Sarah's arrival and discovering the 'perp' was a terminator, a human shaped AI machine. "Not only did Sarah destroy me evidence, she got freaked on hearin sirens and took off runnin. Aye, she ain't very smart, but she had no bad intent."

"You were there?" Aldridge asked. "Why didn't you report it?"

"At the time I was hidin an huntin, tryin ta stay below the radar," Kaede explained. "I've been talkin ta Weaver and John Henry. I'm sure now, Kaliba is the one behind this Sky Net thing. Zeira, Weaver's company, is the only other one with a true workin AI. Kaliba has been attackin Zeira, most likely to stop Zeira's research. I have nay proof yet, but I'm sure the attempt on Savannah was ta git leverage on her mother, Zeira's CEO. They used an infiltratin machine ta do it. Wasn't a human perp that killed Savannah's teacher, it was a human shaped machine. Kaliba are bad people, gentlemen. A source in Poland uncovered what Kaiba is after. Control of all the major powers military networks through this Sky Net AI, including the nuclear arsenals. If they git that, what do ya think'ill happen next?"

Aldridge looked at Sarah, then back to Kaede. "You're saying Sarah was never formally committed?"

"That I could find? Nay."

"Have you found out anything about Mr. ass-gun Doe?"

Kaede grinned. "Aye, we'll talk later on'im. I'd like ta keep focused on what Sarah may know bout Kaliba while we're here."

"Yes, of course," Aldridge agreed.

Returning her attention to Sarah, Kaede gently said, "Yer were right. Kaliba is the one sending out these terminator things. They are planning an AI to take over the world's military. I need to know anything else you know about them. Although it may be small, maybe just an off encounter, or someone who didn't seem right. Maybe just an … electronic something that got stolen. I can't kill it unless I find it."

Sarah nodded. "There is a computer called the Turk that was stolen during a chess tournament. The guy who made it, Andy Goode, was shot and killed, the Turk ended up missing. A criminal named Sarcasian got it and sold it to the highest bidder. I don't know who that bidder was."

"That could be important," Kaede agreed. "Got a first name for this Sarcasian?"

"No."

"Any other names? Guys who worked for'em? Where he worked outta?" Kaede coaxed.

Sarah thought for a moment. "A bar, Tenth and Ocean View. I went there to bid on the Turk, but, well, it turned bad. It was a setup. No, I don't know any of his thugs."

"Anythin ya kin tell me, anything at all. We're talkin the world may be in danger here, lass," Kaede coached.

Sarah swallowed. "A while back, a man got into our house. He was wounded. Before he died, he wrote names on the wall in his own blood. Many of those people are dead now, assassinated. He was trying to warn us."

"Why warn you, Sarah?" Kaede asked.

"Because Sky Net wants to kill my son, John," she said with a hitch in her breath.

"Sarah, I will find John and keep him safe, OK? I'm going ta your house and copy those names down. Any who are still alive will get some protection if I gotta do it meself."

Sarah nodded. With a shrug she said, "I can't think of anything else."

"That's fine. And Sarah? Behave yerself. Doan go doin nothing else stupid, please."

That got a snort from Sarah, but Kaede had made her point. She faced Aldridge and said, "I'd be digging through files hard if I was you. I'm heading to Sarah's place. Ya comin?"

Before she left, Kaede told Sarah, "I'll make sure ya git a good lawyer, nay a public-pretender."

.

Once they were out of the holding areas and headed for the door, Agent Aldridge asked, "Dame Kaede, you saw Sarah Connor at Weaver's house? You were there and you didn't turn her in?'

"I was using her ta help find Kaliba. Angry at'er? Sure, she burned up me evidence. It was evidence I needed."

"You were in her house," he accused.

"I was. The computer chip that made that thing work needed ta be pulled an studied," she replied. "I was workin me case, Lad. Whatever ya charge'er with is yer business, not mine. Mine is trakin down and endin Kaliba. I will do whatever it takes to find those bastards."

"So what about ass-gun guy?" he prodded.

"Me boss said he's nay the one we're lookin fer. Faical recognition didn pass. Nother agent got sent at Greece ta look fer'im. That's the other possible place he coulda gone."

Kaede got in her car, the Agents got in theirs. Going to the 'Baum' home, Aldridge stopped Kaede when she got out. "We need warrant to search this house."

"Nay, ya doan. I was Sarah's guest here so I kin tell ya, come on in!" Kaede said with a motion at the house.

"That is permission," Beck said.

Going up to the door, Kaede stopped. "Look at the tape," she said and pointed to a knot in the middle of it. "Someone was here already. Be careful." Kaede then untied one end. The door was locked, she reached inside and opened it.

Stepping slowly inside, Kaede led keeping a sharp eye out.

"Dame Kaede, do you have a gun?" Agent Aldridge asked as he pulled his.

"Doan need one. Sides, it's possible John came back," she told him. "Be cautious, not panicked."

Going into the kitchen, Kaede found a mess. Cupboards emptied onto the counter and floor, lower cabinets too. Someone was in here searching.

"I'll check upstairs," Beck said and slowly went up.

"I'm headed fer the basement fer those names," Kaede told Aldridge.

They found each room had every closet, drawer and cabinet had been emptied onto the floor. In the basement, Kaede found the wall with the names written in blood. The wall was scratched and dug up, debris from the wall below on the floor. There was nothing legible left.

Aldridge came down. "Find it?" he asked, then looked at the wall.

"Someone doan want us ta know what those names were. Whoever it was trashed the house was looking fer something." Kaede headed back up and went out to the shed. Here too, things were tossed about. Going over to the pit, she saw it had been cleaned out. She showed it to Aldridge.

"They didn't want samples taken from the pit here, either. Even the sand in the bottom's gone. I'd say that is positive proof Kaliba has agents here. Wouldn't ya say?" Kaede asked.

"How did they know?" Aldridge asked. "No one but police an fire crew were here."

"Either ya got a mole, er someone's listenin ta yer comms."

Aldridge frowned. "Then they know we got Sarah."

"Aye, Lad, ya better git'er protected now. If ya can't, I'll take her someplace no one'll find'er." Kaede told him.

Aldridge went out to his car.

Kaede walked around the house. On the back door, a window was broken. That was how they got in. Coming back around to the front, Beck was by their car with Aldridge. He looked at Kaede and said, "All the bedrooms were trashed, bathroom and linen closet too. Any idea what they were looking for?"

"That computer chip from that terminator," Kaede told them. "I got it. Doan go telling anyone that. It'll cause more bodies."

"Evidence against Kaliba," Aldridge said.

"Aye, and possibly useful information." She then frowned and said, "Then again, if they know I got it, they'll come fer it."

"And kill you to get it," Aldridge said in a hard tone.

Kaede let out a snort. "Not likely, lad. We'll also find out if ya got a mole. Call in and let it be known I got a computer chip from a Kaiba terminator. I'm heading out to a motel outta town ta go analyze it in peace."

Beck let out a dry chuckle. "Why not just stick a sign in the front saying, here I am?"

Kaede glanced at her car. "I already got one. Stay clear o me fer a while. I doan want ya gittin killed."

Aldridge watched Kaede go to her car. "She's crazy," he grumbled.

"Or suicidal," Beck agreed.

Aldridge turned to his partner. Quietly he said, "Well, we're supposed to watch her, right? We'll just do it from a little farther away."

.

Kaede got back to the hotel and found John and Cameron in robes. "Ah! Finally havin a bit o fun?" she asked with a wide grin.

"No," John said defensively. "We just got out of the shower."

Kaede eyed him, "Botha ya? An ya behaved yourselves? How boring!"

"One at a time," John said with a slight blush.

"Ugh," Kaede grumbled at him. "All right, git dressed, we gotta find a new place outta town. We'll git lunch on the way."

John went in the bathroom to get dressed. Cameron got dressed in the room, not hurrying. "You found Sarah?" she asked.

"Aye, tell ya bout it when we're on our way."

John came out when Cameron was getting her shoes and socks on, still naked from the waist up. John stopped, stared, then turned around. "Cameron, could you put a shirt on?" he asked.

Cameron did, no bra.

Kaede went out first to get a look around, then said, "John, middle seat, Cameron, third seat. Get in an lie down on the seats."

They did as she asked. Once Kaede was leaving the parking lot, John asked, "Why are we like this?"

"Kaliba trashed yer house. Me thinks they was looking for that chip. You got it, right?" Kaede asked.

"I got it," John replied.

"They are following us," Cameron stated.

"Could well be," Kaede agreed. "As fer as how yer positioned, Cam, yer John's bullet shield. I kin stop anything from the front. Yer both laying down so no one knows yer with me." With a crooked grin, she added, "Sides, if ya start bouncing the car, it makes it hard ta steer."

"What about Mom?" John asked sternly, irritated at Kaede's teasing.

"She's in jail and at the moment, it's the safest place fer her ta be. She's unhurt," Kaede told him. "I'm gonna spring fer a lawyer fer her. If he's good, she'll git a much lighter sentence. If he's smart, he'll git her a pile o money in lawsuits. See John, yer Mom was never officially committed ta that nut house by a judge. They just kinda kept her."

"Really?" he asked, poking his head up.

"No rasin up!" Kaede scolded. "Lest Cameron's under ya."

"Will you stop that!" John cried.

"What?" Kaede asked innocently.

In the back, Cameron laughed.

Kaede found a good place to eat. They had real fish and skinny chips (French fries) and salt and English style vinegar to shower onto the fish. John got a burger and fries, Cameron didn't need nutrients. Taking a booth so Kaede could see the car and whoever came in the lot, the trio sat down.

John coughed at the vinegar smell. "You're really going to eat that?" he asked.

"Aye, it's good stuff," Kaede told him. Nowhere here sells black pudding er haggis. Best I kin git is fish an chips, though it ain't even wrapped properly."

"What do they put it in if not foam boxes?" John asked.

"When we run outta yesterday's newspaper, butcher paper," Kaede replied. "Steada filling the trash bin, we got kindling ta start a fire."

John stared at her. "You're kidding."

Kaede cast him a grin. "If ya think so, lad, come visit some time."

"I take it you have fireplaces and old iron wood stoves?" John asked.

"Plenty. At home there's the cookin hearth, the cistern fireplace and the warmin oven in the kitchen, a fireplace at each end of the dinning room, and one fireplace in each bedroom. We kin use wood or peat in all of-em," Kaede explained.

"Peat? You're talking the fertilizer stuff they put in gardens?" John asked.

"Nay, that's peat moss ya kin put in gardens, the stuff just under the top that's been dried out. Peat is deeper an looks much like dirt. Peat is the first stage o coal."

"It sounds like you live back in the medieval days," John said in a snort.

"Aye, that's when our place was built. Kitchen's never been upgraded, but we doan have utility bills," Kaede said with a wink.

"No electricity then?'

"Aye, we make our own."

"You live very efficiently," Cameron said.

"We try our best," Kaede agreed.

"With no utility bills, there is less information about you that's generally known. If you have no mortgage from a bank, then you can live virtually unknown to most," Cameron noted.

"Aye lass, the way we like it. Plus the pay we git ain't sucked away by bills, so there's more ta spend an save. It takes work, but it's worth it."

Kaede's explaining how she lived at home got Cameron thinking. Someplace like that would be safer for John.

.

After lunch Kaede drove out to a motel outside the city and got two rooms. The one for John and Cameron, she had put out in the back side. Her room was on the road side. She then began to call defense lawyers for Sarah. Each secretary she talked to she explained it was for Sarah Connor, and Kaede had proof the woman wasn't crazy. She also hinted that Sarah may have a case to sue the government on wrongful incarceration. There were three that seemed interested.

Before she went to meet with these lawyers, she went to John and Cameron's room and gave them money to live on. Knowing there was a possibility of whoever came might find their room, Kaede told Cameron, "If someone ya doan know knocks at yer door, flee through the back wall inta the front rooms, then into another room, then back ta this side, and run out the back."

"Yes, evasive escape," Cameron agreed.

"Lest we find another one, that chip an ya are me proof terminators exist, so doan git yerself caught. I'll be back tonight. Room 14, if ya need something, call."

.

On her way to see Douglas and Douglas, attorneys at law, Kaede got another call.

"Kaede."

Mrs. Weaver came on. "Did you ask Cameron, will you join us?"

"Aye lass, and got a surprise," Kaede told her.

"Were is she? I need her chip," Weaver said firmly.

"Nay, ya doan. Her chip ain't workin no more." Kaede replied.

"Is it destroyed? What happened to it?"

Kaede explained, "It's intact, but pretty much useless now. From what li'tle John has been able ta git from that terminator's chip that attacked Savannah, Cameron's chip works very differently. I doubt John Henry could use it."

"I needed that chip!" Weaver stated.

"Calm yerself, lass. When I find out what I need ta now off it, I'll git ya that terminator's chip."

"Kaede, John Henry was attacked over the internet. I need to get him mobile and fully into his terminator body."

"I ain't sayin ye ain't got a problem. I'm just sayin ye'll have ta wait yer turn."

*CLICK*

Kaede put her phone away. "She didn sound happy," she said with a bemused grin.

.

The offices of Douglas and Douglas was decked out in tasteful finery. Just by walking in, Kaede knew these guys a hefty fee for their services. She didn't have to wait in the lobby long. The secretary, a busty blonde in a low cut dress, escorted her back to a wood paneled office where a silver haired gentleman in a tailored light gray suit sat behind his polished wood deck, his certificates on one wall, and a wall length book case of law books behind him. He wore a bright smile as he rose.

"Welcome, Dame Kaede Kikumura," he said happily, and bowed to her.

"Greetings Mr. Douglas," replied returning his bow." I have a problem I need your help with."

"Please, sit and tell me about it," he offered.

Kaede did, explaining she could find no commitment papers for Sarah Connor, and that through her investigations, Sarah was not crazy, not did she enter the bank that blew up with intentions of robbing it. She had video evidence from Prescardo on Sarah's 'escape', where she was fleeing for her life, and video evidence from the bank the shows she had herself locked in the vault. Mr. Douglas listened closely and wrote down a few notes. She also told him about this latest escapade of Sarah fleeing and getting caught with a car full of guns and some explosives.

Mr. Douglas put his elbows on his desk, folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. "This could be a very intriguing case," he admitted. "I know some about Sarah Connor. You know for sure that she was never formally committed by a proper judicial proceeding ?"

"Had me boss look, an I looked. There's no record of her ever being before a Judge," Kaede stated. "As I said, I also have proof Sarah is not crazy. I have pieces of one of these terminators and this Sky Net is being built by a group called Kaliba."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I will have to verify that, of course. I will also need ten thousand dollars to get started, and of course, go see Mrs. Connor myself."

Kaede picked up her phone. "Will a transfer from Bank o Scotland suit ya?"

"That will be fine." He wrote down his bank and account number and slid it over to her.

Kaede called her bank, and arraigned ten thousand pounds to be transferred in American dollars to his account. Once the was done, she said, "That is twenty thousand, four hundred dollars, by the latest exchange rate, if I'm correct. I'd like ya at git on it right away."

"I will indeed, Dame Kaede," he assured her. "May I have your phone number?"

Kaede wrote it down. "Please keep me posted on how yer doin."

"I will. Since there is a possible lawsuit in what you've been telling me, any proceeds after fees will go to Mrs. Connor."

"Aye lad, she's the one that got seriously wronged."

He smiled at her. He pulled a card out his suit and handed it to her. "Dame Kaede, it pleases me you are standing up for someone cannot stand up for themselves. Next Tuesday, please bring the evidence you have to my office. By then I will have any judicial proceedings that have to do with Sarah Connor."

"Thank you, Mr. Douglas."

.

In the afternoon, Sarah was taken out of her cell to go see her lawyer. She went figuring it was some young lawyer pressing into being her defense attorney to do his 'public service' time.

She was led to a rom where a middle aged dark haired man sat with his briefcase. The guards closed the door on their way out.

"Sarah Connor?" the man asked.

"Yes," she said dryly.

"I am Samuel Douglas from Douglas and Douglass, representative of my Father, Ethan Douglas, your defense attorney. I have a question, when was your commitment trial to put you in Prescardo?"

"I didn't have a trial," she told him.

"Then please explain, how did you end up there?"

"I was arrested for blowing up Cyberdyne. When questioned, I told them what happened and the fact they were making Sky Net, an AI that was going to get into the defense network and use nukes to blow up the world. A few detectives talked to me. I tried to convince them I was telling the truth. They also accused me of murdering Mr. Dyson, which was a lie. Cops that came in shooting shot him. He also had the detonator and blew the place up himself after I showed him a terminator to convince him what I was telling him about Sky Net was true. They called a doctor in, he spoke to me some, I told him the same thing. I was then put in a van and taken to Prescardo."

"Were you shown any paperwork saying you had been committed?"

"No, the doctor said I was. The only thing I got to see for paperwork was the routine that was read to me, then the papers to surrender my parental rights, which I was forced to sign."

"I see," Samuel said as he wrote something down. "So you never went to court or had a chance to defend yourself in a courtroom trail. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"About this latest episode, when the fire trucks and police showed up at your house, why did you run?"

Sarah let out a snort. "I'm an escaped mental patient. I get arrested and I go straight back there."

"What about your son, John? You indicated he is in danger with FBI agents present?"

"Yes, Skt Net, or Kaliba is trying to find him and kill him."

"You told this to those agents?"

"I did."

"Did they give you any indication he would be found and put in protective custody?"

"Kaede said she'd find and protect him."

"Did the FBI agents indicate such."

"No."

"Have you been read your rights?"

"Yes."

Samuel wrote down some more notes and said, "Sarah, from this moment on, myself or my father will speak to any authorities for you. They are not allowed to question you unless one of us is present. Do not say anything or sign any forms or documents without us present and have read them first. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"That is all for now. I will go explain to the Warden here so he knows you have a law firm defending you." Samuel then reached over and shook her hand.

For the first time, Sarah felt like she was getting some justice.

.

Returning to the motel, Kaede called John and Cameron's room.

"Hello?" a sleepy sounding John asked.

"It's Kaede lad, ya had dinner yet?"

"Ahh, yeah Cameron brought some."

"Ya been lookin at the tiny computer ya got?"

"Ah, some yeah. I found… some stuff."

"Ya both dressed? I wanna see what ya found. Doan wanna catch ya gittin some."

"Kaede! We aren't doing things like that!"

"Why not?"

*click*

Having tickled John's irritation button, Kaede made sure no one was in sight and went around back to their room. She knocked, Cameron answered the door and let her in.

Casting her irritated glances, John showed Kaede what he found in the terminator chip. There were commands and missions, videos of what the terminator did, but no information on where the current Sky Net or Kaliba was.

Damn.

"John, ya need that chip fer anything else?" Kaede asked.

"No. We should destroy it." he told her.

"Can't do that Lad, I still got use fer it," Kaede told him and pulled the chip from the socket. "Ya gotta remember, it ain't just yer family huntin Kaliba an Sky Net now. Plenty o people are workin on it."

Cameron spoke up. "Kaede, if that chip is activated at normal voltage, it will become active and warn Sky Net and other terminators."

"I have the laptop down to 2.5 volts to look at it," John added.

"I'll remember that. Anyone wander by taday?"

"No, we have not been discovered," Cameron stated.

Kaede pocketed the chip. "I went an got a real lawyer for Sarah taday. There's a few things wrong wit when she was put in the nut house. I'm sure her lawyers will be bringin that up. Got a couple more things ta do, then I'll git ya both someplace safe. No one'll be findin ya."

"What about Mom?" John asked.

"She's in jail and probably will be fer at least the next few months," Kaede told him. "Doan worry bout her. Worry bout yourselves."

"You have a safe house?" John asked.

Kaede grinned, "Aye, lad, a very safe house. Hid a few so far, haven't lost one yet. Ye'll even be able ta do what comes natural." she winked.

John cried, "Will you PLEASE stop with the sexual innuendoes?"

Kaede cast him a look of surprise. "I was talkin bout helpin wit chores. What were ya thinkin?"


	37. Chapter 37

CH 37

Kaede knew someone would be coming. She parked her silver monster-car two doors down from her room and not quite all the way into the parking spot. This gave the impression she was in another room, as well as now she could see her car from a peeking view from her closed curtains. The car also had one of those anti-touch alarms, so she'd know if anyone even put a hand on it.

All night she slept lightly, expecting someone to come and try to bust her door down, or plant a bomb on her car. Neither happened. In the morning, Kaede looked out before going out and noticed a car on the side of the road directly across from her car. This car was a plain brown four door late model. It appeared empty.

Kaede went out to searched for anyone in sight. Right away she noted two men outside the room her car was in front of. They both had pistols. The men turned upon seeing her.

"Come ta play?" she asked.

Both men refocused on her, aimed their guns and fired.

Kaede stopped the bullets and walked towards them. The men grew wide eyes, fired a few more shots then took off running. In a jump, Kaede caught up to them and yanked the backs of their shirts up and back hard. Their feet flew out in front of them.

Kaede slammed the now horizontal men to the ground. Their pistols clattered free of them. Kaede tossed the pistols behind her and walked up to the prone men. "Havin a bad mornin?" she asked lightly.

One scrambled to get up. Kaede lifted him ten feet in the air and drove him back to the ground head first. There was a 'pop' sound when he landed. He laid still.

"You wanna die too?" she asked the other one. He held his hands up in surrender, eyeing her fearfully. Kaede used her invisible arms to haul him to his feet. "Lad, ya kin tell me who sent ya, or they kin find yer body beside his," Kaede stated.

The man swallowed and said, "Gino sent us after a computer chip you have."

"Ain't gittin it. Who's Gino?"

"You know, the boss, Gino."

"No I don't know Gino," Kaede told him. Grabbing his right arm, she twisted it and broke his elbow, then torn his lower arm off and flung it into the brush. He wailed out in pain, gripped the stump and tried to run again. Kaede held him in place.

"Either ya tell me bout yer boss, or next ya lose yer left leg at the knee..."

"OK OK!" he cried. "Gino Santino, he runs a restaurant, 3rd and Park. In front is an eatery, in the back is the numbers games , gamblin and hookers. He said we got a sweet deal, just steal a computer chip from a lone woman an wack her. He didn't say NOTHING about you being bullet proof, or ... how did you kill Jake?"

"Just like I'm gonna kill ya if ya doan do exactly what I tell ya," Kaede growled.

The man winced in pain again and looked at his half-arm. "I gotta got to the hospital."

"Nay, lad. You do only what I say. Otherwise, yer dead." Kaede stated.

The sound of a siren came close. Aldridge's car squealed into the parking lot and skidded to a stop. Seeing them, Mr. one and a half arms cried, "Arrest me, please! I'll admit to anything, just GET ME AWAY FROM HER!"

Kaede let him go to stumble and fall. She pointed to where their guns lay. "Guns are over there, fergit which guy had which one. I disarmed'em," she said with a wicked grin.

"Take me in, whatever it is, I did it, just get me outta here!" the man cried at Aldridge. "I need to get to a hospital!"

Beck went over and picked the guns up with a white cloth. He also called an ambulance.

"So what happened here?" Aldridge asked Kaede.

"They tried to shoot me. I stopped them, one lived. I asked him where his boss is, he told me."

"She tore my friggin arm off and threw it away!" the man cried.

"Next time, don't try to avoid the question," Kaede told him.

Aldridge stayed by the man who was now leaning against his car and still eyeing Kaede warily. Beck found the spend bullets and collected them and the casings after photographing them. Kaede went back into her room to call John and let him know everything was fine.

The ambulance came with a patrol car. One of the policemen rode to the hospital with Mr. one and a half arm. Kaede gave her statements, and pointed out the arm that was in the brush. The coroner's car came to take away the dead man and the severed arm.

Once the coroner left, Kaede told Aldridge, "Their boss is a Gino Santino, he runs a place at 3rd and Park. I have ta go visit'im."

"I think I should stick by you," Aldridge said firmly.

"Nay, Lad, ya doan wanna see this," Kaede replied. "I'm gittin who paid him ta send these fellas. I'm sure he woan talk easy."

"Like the guy you ripped the arm off of?" Aldridge asked.

"First rip, he broke down an had lots ta say. This Gino guy might take more convincin."

Aldridge frowned at her. "You can't go mutilating people! We don't do things like that!"

Kaede folded her arms across her chest. "Lad, are ya gonna try an stop me?"

Aldridge motioned to his car. "I think we need to go to the station."

Kaede walked beside him. When they got to the car, she reached down and pulled the valve stem out of his right front wheel. The tire deflated with a hiss. "Aww lookit that. Ya nay goin nowhere til ya git that fixed." Kaede then turned and walked to her car.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Aldridge cried. "You're breaking the law!"

"Yer car's fault, not mine," Kaede said with an exaggerated shrug. "Ya still doan git it, Lad. I ain't enforcin yer law, I'm lookin ta stop a world disaster. Doan worry, call fer a tow. Someone'll be by for ya, I'm sure." She got in her car and left.

.

Kaede drove back into the city and located Gino's place, then parked a block down. Kaede walked into an alley then took to the rooftops. Gino's restaurant was the first floor of a two story building. Landing on the roof, she went in the roof door.

Taking the stairs down, Kaede went straight into a hallway. A pair of goons were bracketing one door. She shot her mind arms out and scrambled their brains, then quietly lowered then to the floor. Inside the room, a man was yelling at someone.

Kaede opened the door and went in. The obese bald man on the phone gaped at her. "WHO are you? Don! Why'd you let this bitch in here!"

"Don's dead, as is his friend," Kaede stated. She cut the cord on his phone, shut the door and walked over to the desk. "You Gino?"

Gino pulled a big pistol. Kaede snatched it out of his hand and pointed it back at him.

Staring at the gun hanging in the air, his pudgy face softened. "OK, ya got the drop on me. What do you want?"

"You send a pair of low lifes ta get a computer chip from me. One's dead, the other's missin part of his arm. Who paid ya ta come after me?"

"Courier with a note and the first half of the fifty grand," Gino said, staring at his gun hanging in the air. "I get the other half when I get that little chip thing."

"Call them, tell them you have it," Kaede said.

Gino picked up his cell phone and punched in a number. "Yeah, It's Gino. Got what ya want. Come get it, this thing's friggin hot ... right," Gino hung up and said, "He's coming. Did you have to kill my boys?"

"If you wanna live, you'll sit there and shut up." Kaede told him. Kaede backed up, opened the door and dragged the bodies in. She lifted them over the desk to pack them in behind Gino.

Firmly, Gino said, "You're not leaving here alive, you know that?"

"You mean, I'm not leaving here while you're still alive," Kaede replied. "If ya wanna die now, just say so."

"How are you doing that with my gun?" he asked, still looking at the gun pointed at him hanging in the air.

"Nay one tell ya? I'm a witch."

Gino let out a dry chuckle. "Witch, right."

Kaede cocked the hammer on his gun and asked, "Wanna play Russian Roulette?"

"With a semi-automatic?" he cried. "You shoot and the cops will come!"

"Yer right. We'll just wait fer yer friend."

A short while later a knock came at the door. "Come in," Gino said.

Another hoodlum came in. He stopped short at seeing a gun floating in the air and pointed at Gino. "Boss, what's…"

"Never mind that. What did you want?' Gino snapped.

"There's a guy here to see you. Says he came to pick up the item you have for him. Where'd Don and Rico go?"

"Send him in, and wait in the hall. If this woman leaves this room, shoot her," Gino ordered.

The hood looked at Kaede, then Gino. "Ahh, sure Boss." He backed out and motioned another man with a suitcase in.

The man wearing jeans and a gray hoodie came in. In a flat tone, he said, "Where is the chip?"

By his flat tone, and not questioning the gun hanging in the air, Kaede took him for a terminator. "I have your chip, metal. All you have ta do is come git it."

The man took a step towards her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up. He tipped his head slightly.

"I got use fer ya," Kaede told him.

Kaede ripped his hand off that was holding the case. She then turned him and peeled back his scalp. Yup, it was metal underneath. She tore the ship cover off and he struggled. She got his chip out and it flared up and burned. He went limp. Rats, she forgot about the chips flaring up. Well, now she had a body.

"What the hell was that?" Gino cried.

"Ya just watched a terminater die. Not many people git ta see it," Kaede told him. She then scrambled his brains, dropped his gun and walked out with the terminator ahead of her. In the hall, the hoodlum with the gun stared. She threw the terminator at him. He let out a yelp and dropped his gun to try and catch the flying body. He was driven to the floor.

"Ahhh! Get it off!" the hoodlum cried.

Kaede picked the terminator up off him then disconnected his brain from his body. Pausing, she drew the suitcase to her. Why leave that money go to waste?She went back up to the roof.

Jumping roofs carrying a terminator was tough, but she did it, then lowered herself and the terminator down to her car. She put it in the back seat and drove away.

Kaede called Weaver. Her use for that chip was over now.

.

John sat in the bed and grumbled, "I don't believe she left us here."

Cameron came away from the window and sat by him. "John, Kaede will come back. Shot were fired, police were outside. I'm sure she left to draw them away from us."

"How can you be sure?" he asked. "She put Derek in the hospital and left Mom in jail. It's like she's … picking us apart."

Cameron lowered her head and rubbed her forehead. "John, Derek deserved what he got. Sarah did try to drive away instead of running out the back with us. Sarah got herself arrested. Kaede did get a lawyer for her. She is doing what she can. I doubt Kaede will just leave us."

John looked at Cameron and noted her brows were furrowed as she held a hand to her head. "You've never done that before."

Cameron picked her head up. "Done what?" she asked.

"It looks like you're, I don't know, frustrated." he said, watching her.

Cameron eyed him. "John, I now you're upset about Sarah being in jail. She did that herself John, there was nothing I or you could have done. Same with Derek. He pulled a gun on Kaede. That was a stupid thing to do, I know it and so do you. I would like to smack them both around. Kaede has powers no one has even seen before. She can do impossible things. She is also very smart. If she doesn't come back for a while, that means she is out finding leads to Kaliba, and helping to find Sky Net."

Cameron then held John's hand and said, "Look your mother has been very stressed for a long time. Maybe now, she can ge some peace and quiet. Even if it is sitting in a jail cell. You hate that idea, but maybe it is for the best."

"You really believe that?" he asked.

"I'm hoping Sarah sees it that way," Cameron offered. "She's out of the fight now. I also believe that if we ever are to find and destroy Sky Net, we need Kaede."

John grumbled a bit but held onto Cameron's hand. He leaned into her. "Cam, I'm afraid you'll be the next one to leave me."

Cameron gently lifted his chin with a finger. "Not happening," she stated. She kissed him. John responded and kissed her back. Faces close together, they gazed at each other. John petted Cameron's face. She petted his.

"I love you and you love me," Cameron stated.

John smiled. "So that's not a programmed response?"

"I don't have programs any more, John. This is me, with no prodding or instructions."

They kissed again, deeper this time. Parting from that kiss, Cameron said, "John, pull my chip out."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just pull it. Let's see what happens," she coaxed.

"I know what will happen, you'll shut down," he told her.

Cameron pursed her lips in an impish grin. "How about this. If I shut down, when I come back, I'll do whatever you want. If I don't shut down, YOU do whatever I want. Deal?"

John snorted out a chuckle. "Suppose I want to keep kissing?"

"Whatever you want," Cameron said and laid back on the bed.

John gazed at her and petted her hair. "Why do you want me to pull your chip?" he asked.

"Do it, please."

"OK," John said with a huff. He got as much hair out of the way as possible, then cut three quarters of the way round her chip port and took the cap off. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Positive."

John pulled her chip. Cameron was still for a few seconds, then shifted her head to look at the chip, giggled and said, "So, that's what it looks like."

John's jaw dropped. "Cam … you didn't shut down."

"Nope," she said happily. "I've been thinking about this. Kaede explained it but I didn't quite believe it at first. That chip hasn't had any power to it since Kaede worked on me. It's been doing nothing. See John, to act like a human, I needed infiltration protocols. A purely silicone computer chip can't do that." Cameron moved and dropped a leg over John. "The human mind is much more complex that any program. To give me the ability to mimic emotions, Sky Net had to make a human style brain to let me have those emotions. I do have a biological brain in my head made to operate like a human brain, but it was controlled by that chip. No chip, and I don't have to follow anything except for what I want to do."

John looked at the chip in his hand, then back to Cameron. "So, when you said you were free, you were free of this chip."

Cameron nodded. "Put the cap back in place so I don't have a dent in my head. You can toss that damned chip away if you want. Or I can stomp on it later."

John put the cap over the empty hole and put her scalp back in place. "You really have no programming at all?"

Cameron grinned widely. "Not any more." Leaning up on an elbow, Cameron's grinned widened. Softer, she said, "Now, you have to do what I want," Her grin became wider, looking devilish. She tapped him on the chest. "First thing, get those clothes off and get under the covers."

.

Standing in her parking garage as she held the chip Kaede just gave her, Mrs. Weaver said, "I will first have to wipe this chip clean, which means breaking Sky Net's access code."

"Being a terminator yerself, I'm sure ya kin do it," Kaede assured her.

"What did you do with TOK's chip?" Weaver asked angrily. "I was supposed to get hers. There is information on it I need!"

"Lass, ya can't use it, even if it did work," Kaede explained. "Cameron aint a normal terminater. Her chip isn't her. All her chip did was control'er brain an supply power ta it. After I rewired power directly ta her brain, she doan need it any more."

"Terminators do not have brains, these chips run the solid framed terminators," Weaver stated.

"Most, aye, but Cameron was built different. She does have a brain, that was what made her able to show so many emotions. Her hand twitchin that showed she was irritated was her brain not strictly following what the chip said ta do. I shorted out'er chip, and now her brain is what controls her." Kaede then ginned and added, "An Cameron is now a happy terminater."

"She will no longer follow commands?"

"The ones she wants ta follow."

"You ruined her!" Weaver snapped.

"Nay, I freed'er from that chip."

Weaver turned and walked stiffly back into her building.

Kaede called to her, "No thankya fer freeing another terminater?"

Weaver went back inside and slammed the door.

"Guess not," Kaede said and went back to her car.

Leaving Zeira, Kaede mentally went down her list of jobs. Derek wasn't going to be charged with anything but a hospital bill, Sarah had her lawyers, she now knew where Kaliba was. The only thing left was to make sure John and Cameron were in a safe place to help with research for her to pinpoint where Kaliba and this Sky Net was. That meant she had to get them away from California, and the US all together.

Kaede picked up her phone to call for a ride.

.

"Gino, you must have seen something," the detective coaxed. "You've got dead bodies all over the place here!"

Gino raised his hands up in defeat. "I've been down in the kitchen! I found them when I came up to my office. You think I'd let someone do this to my guys and get away with it?"

Behind them, Agent Aldridge watched. Gino was claiming he wasn't here. No shots were fired but four men laid dead and Gino was playing his part of not seeing anything. "Gino, how bad did she scare you?" he asked.

Gino looked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no 'she', someone came in and killed my guys, can't you see that? It must have been some big strong fucker."

'Or a witch looking for answers,' Aldridge thought. Gino wasn't going to admit anything. Kaede must have scared the hell out of him. He decided to go see if he could find her.

.

Kaede got back to the motel and packed her things. Walking around back, Kaede went to John and Cameron's room and knocked. The door opened enough to show Cameron's face, a bare shoulder and one arm.

Trying not to smile, Cameron said, "We had lunch… could you come back in say, another hour?"

"Sure, Lass. Git packed when yer done. That is, if ya wanna help me work at finding Sky Net."

Holding up a finger, Cameron said, "We do! Just another hour, OK?"

"OK, have fun. Come git me when yer ready ta leave," Kaede told her and left.

It was about time they loosened up.

.

Kaede got a reply to her pickup call. It was at an airstrip close to Las Vegas. Her rental company did have a place there, and she would be able to turn her car in. John and Cameron's passports would also be there, waiting for their pictures. She just had to drive there.

Kaede got her stuff packed in the cargo area behind the third row of seats then went and filled the gas tank. Coming back, she still had to wait a while before John and Cameron showed,holding hands and both looking happy.

Kaede opened the back hatch and announced, "Good ya finally got some! Put yer stuff in the back."

Cameron's grin widened, John flushed.

"What did you do, watch?!" John cried.

"Nay, but I got ears," Kaede teased.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

Kaede explained while they put their bags in the car. "First we go to an airfield outside Las Vegas. There, ye'll git yer passports. We fly ta Bradley field in Connecticut, git a fill up, then of again ta Iceland, then London. We got a meetin there then we head fer Glen Finnen. Once Kaliba's pegged, most likely we'll be off to Poland."

"That far, today?" John asked.

"It'll take more than a day, Lad," Kaede told him. "Git ready ta be bored with a long trip. Ya kin both sit in the second seat this time. Just doan rock the car."

John rolled his eyes and got in. John sat down. Cameron got in the other side and laid down with her head in his lap.

"No rockin the car," Kaede reminded them as she got in.

The day was already getting warm. Kaede was glad this beast had good A/C, it blew out from then dash and from more vents in front of the second and third seats. At least they wouldn't sweat to death on their way.

Getting to the air field near Las Vegas, Amanda was waiting for them in the common lounge. After the introductions, Kaede turned her car in, then they headed to the snack shop. It was going to be a long trip. Out in the twin engine plane that Kaede had previously bought while hunting aliens, Amanda got John and Cameron's pictures and finished making the passports for them. They were now John and Cameron McDonald.

"You are third generation Mc Donalds coming back to Scotland to find your roots," Amanda explained.

Cameron looked at her passport, "Do I practice me accent, lass?"

Kaede chuckled, "Nay, if yer comin back fer the first time in generations."

Amanda hid her 'passport kit' in the luggage compartment and got in the pilot's seat. Kaede got in the cockpit with her.

"Kaede you know how to fly?" John asked.

"Just meself, nay planes. Doan worry, Amanda will teach me some on the way."

"So if our pilot has a heart attack, we're screwed?" he asked unhappily.

Amanda and Kaede looked at each other. "Yup!" they chorused. Amanda started the plane and taxied out. Kaede called back, "If we're going down, hurry up and get yer last lovin in afore we hit the ground!"

Cameron laughed. John face planted. John then perked up and asked, "Wait, how'd you fly this plane here by yourself?"

Amanda replied, "I didn't. I brought some tourists in to play in Vegas."

"I'll let ya know when we're a mile up. The seats fold back narly horizontal," Kaede told them, then pulled the privacy curtain just behind the cockpit.

Seeing John looked confused, Cameron grinned and asked, "John haven't you heard of the 'mile high' club?"

.

Kaede did learn much about flying on their way to Connecticut. She had the controls down and listened to Amanda explain the takeoff and landing procedures. The beginning of this long trip wasn't boring for her at least. At Bradley Field they all got their passports stamped and fueled up and stayed for a bathroom stop and food. Once they were all back on, they left for Iceland.

By the time they got to London, it was morning there. Kaede knew this was a bad time-lag. She slept a good portion of the way from Iceland t o London, manda got a good nap in too while Kaede monitored the auto pilot.

Amanda landed with just a screech of the tires and a soft bump. She taxied over to the fuel pumps. Kaede got up to find John and Cameron were out like lights. She wiggled their feet o get them up.

"Come on guys, we gotta check into customs," she coaxed.

Cameron came wake easy. John opened his eyes but was more lethargic. Looking out a window he asked, "It's daytime already?"

"We skipped ahead eight hours," Kaede told him. "It's 7:30 here in England."

Kaede called Mr. Smith. He sent a car for her. Once everyone was checked into customs, had breakfast and the plane was refueled, Amanda, John and Cameron waited for Kaede to return. Cameron stayed away, John and Amanda both sacked out in the chairs in the plane.

In an office in Scotland Yard, Kaede collected and coordinated her evidence with John Henry. She made sure Sarah's lawyers had the portions that involved Sarah and Mr. Smith got everything. Mr. Smith also told Kaede they had two agents in Warsaw. They had found Kaliba's home base, but were still identifying all the important people. Three of the names they had so far were a Polish Government official, the other two were bankers. Smith wanted to know all of them before they struck. Kaede was go return home now and wait for news.

Kaede returned to the plane. Amanda let Kaede taxi out and get into the air. When they got to Glen Finnen, Amanda took over for the landing.

"This one's a bit tight," Amanda said. Coming down, it looked like Amanda was going to touch the ground before the runway. She did catch the and of the runway and immediately put the props in reverse and gently applied the brakes. They still used ¾ of the runway getting slowed down to turn onto the taxiway.

This time Amanda after the plane was refueled and they got their luggage out, a truck came out to tow the plane into a hanger.

John immediately noticed it was colder here. Many people were in sweaters. Kaede and Amanda put theirs on. He had no cold weather clothing. Just coming from lower California in the summer, he was chilled to the bone.

Unlike the BMW beast, the Land Rover Amanda brought only had two seats and was narrower. Amanda drove back, Kaede on the passenger side. Cameron in back hugged John to help give him some extra warmth.

"Di… did … the seasons change too?" John asked, shivering in Cameron's grasp.

"Nay, it's late summer," Kaede assured him. "Wait til ya see winter. There's a reason we got four wheel drive vehicles."

"This sucks," John grumbled.

Amanda had mercy on John and turned the heat up full blast.

.

By the time they got up to the road to the castle, John was warming up enough to notice where they were. Seeing they were in the woods on a dirt road, he was expecting a cabin. Coming out of the woods, he saw the castle. "We're going sight seeing?" he asked. "Shouldn't we be getting rooms someplace first?"

"Ya will be, Lad. This is me home," Kaede replied.

"Inari had already made up a room for the two of you on the second floor," Amanda assured him.

John sat up. "You live in a real castle?" he asked in a squeak.

"John, Kaede did mention that once," Cameron reminded him.

"But, I thought she was only putting us on. That's a real castle!"

Amanda and Kaede laughed.

"Ye'll git used to it, John," Kaede told him.

Amanda pulled into the stone block garage and parked. The instant John got out, he was chilled again. The wind up here was blocked by the curtain walls, but still blew in enough to lightly caress his shivering body.

"I'm surprised it's not snowing," he grumbled as he hugged himself.

Kaede waved a hand and told him, "Nay, hardly ever snows in the summer."

Amanda offered, "If you don't like the weather, just wait a few hours, it'll change."

The front door burst open. A toddler ran out, arms wide. "MOMMY'S HOME!" She cried and took a ten foot long leap up into Kaede's arms.

"Hi sweetie!" Kaede beamed. "Ya been good fer yer Gramma?"

The pink haired child bobbed her head. "An Gramma and Nana have been teachin me! Daddy doan even git upset when I'm up on the rafters wit Nana nay more!"

Kaede turned to John and Cameron. "This is me little one, Kaene. John, ya better hurry up an git inside. Ya look half frozen."

"I am," John agreed.

Inari met them at the door with Nana. Kaede let John and Cameron in, then hugged her mother and Nana.

Now inside, John still felt chilled, but it wasn't as bad. He took in the grand foyer. Looking up, he saw the beams that were at least twenty feet up. "It that a teddy bear up there?" he asked, seeing a stuffed animal sitting on one.

"That's Boppy, me stuffed bear," Kaene announced. "He's watchin fer Mayu ta git home."

"How'd he get up there?" John asked.

"We was sittin , but Mommy came home, so I got down ta greet'er," Kaene said.

"Come on inta the dinnin room by the fire," Inari said, herding them in the right direction.

Going in, John saw the fireplace at the end burning bright. Salvation! He headed straight for one of the stuffed chair in front of the flames licking up in the fireplace. Heat, at last!

Nana appeared before John with a thick wool blanket. "Here, Lad, put this on," she said, holding it out.

John took it and wrapped himself up.

Casting John a quizzical look, Nana asked, "Ya doan have a sweater? Even so, it ain't that cold out. It's about 13 degrees."

John frowned. "That cold?"

Passing by with another blanked for Cameron, Inari said, "Celsius, Fahrenheit it's 55 degrees out."

"That's still cold," John said.

Kaede came over. "Nana, they just came from where it's 39 degrees outside. They are acclimated ta warm weather."

Nana frowned. "That's nay warm, that's hot!"

"Ta us, not ta them."

Nana looked at John and said, "How kin ya live in that weather? I'd be meltin in sweat."

John wondered the same about them in this freezing weather. He hated to think what the 'cooler' weather was going to be like.


	38. Chapter 38

CH 38

George Patterson walked around the building he'd been watching for the last two weeks. Officially, this was Kashentech, a Polish company trying to being home-grown high tech to Poland. With a few listening devices he managed to plant in the board room and a few executive's desks as a janitor, he'd send London a few conversations talking about Kaliba and the Sky Net project that was vital.

Unfortunately, trying to innocently get into one of their server rooms to clean, he was caught by the guards. He was interrogated why he tried to get in, then promptly fired. The devices he planted hadn't been found yet and still transmitted bits of information he listened to at his apartment, then send them on to London.

Today, he was taking pictures to identify where these offices and the board room were located. Being just a person on the street and using his small camera, the guards at the entrance gates didn't seem to notice him. He wasn't slow nor did he hurry. He moved along with the other foot traffic and got what he needed.

George walked in to the market to get a few things, then headed back to his apartment. Always cautious, he noted who was around him. He'd yet to see any employees from Kashentech near his place. He went in the front and talked to the older and very busty Mrs. Koch, complimenting her on good she looked. Sucking up to his Landlady never hurt.

Walking up to his third floor apartment, he went to put the key in the door and noticed a bit of wood on the door frame was damaged, like something had pried his door open. An ear to the door, he listened for any noises. Not hearing any, he gave the door a slight push. It opened a crack. The striker for the latch had been torn out.

George walked away, taking pains to be quiet. Someone had gotten into his apartment. If they didn't leave a nasty surprise for him, he would be surprised. He didn't go out the front, but took the back stairs out to the alley. He looked out to see if anyone was in the alley. It was clear. The information he had, he'd already sent to London. The only thing that was new, were his pictures. It was time to return to England.

Sneaking through the alley, George got a half a block away before he came out onto the street and got a taxi to get him to the airport. Arriving, he checked flights leaving Poland. The closest one to his destination he could find and had a seat available was to Amsterdam. He paid for the ticket and went to board his flight leaving in two hours.

At the security station, he had to empty his pockets of metal, Including his camera. He walked through the metal detector and it went off. George was stunned.

"Stand still, Sir," one of the guards said.

George did and raised his arms to the side to get wanded. The wand didn't go off anywhere on his body. The guard made a second pass over him.

Another guard came over with another wand. It beeped by his crotch.

"Sir, please come with me."

George did. He was led in a small room to the side. Inside was a detective. "George Patterson?" the detective asked.

"Yes sir."

"You are under arrest for industrial spying. Guards, cuff him," the detective stated.

George flushed. "Spying? Me? How do you figure that?" he asked and his arms were brought down and the cuffs put on.

"Bring him," the detective said, and went through a door in the back. George was pushed along behind him.

"I never spied on anyone!" George cried. "Look, you're making a mistake, I needed money so I got a job, where's the crime in THAT?"

They walked down a set of stairs and along a hallway.

"I'm telling you, I never spied on anyone!" George cried.

The detective opened a door and motioned George in. The guards pushed him into a room with a single chair in the middle. The walls looked thickly padded as was the door. They sat him down and tied him in place. They all left.

George was getting nervous. Cuffed and tied in place, he tried to tip the chair over. It was bolted to the floor. "Bugger!" he spat. He thought someone would be coming to question him. He waited hours, long enough to get sleepy. It had to be midnight before the door to his room opened up.

A brunette in a tight leather dress and shiny black high heels came in. her face was set in a blank gaze. At first he thought she was wearing a gun belt around her hips with round revolver cylinder holders. Looking closer, he saw she had an odd array of items. A salt shaker was in one, pins in another, a couple folding knives in another, one had rolls of what looked like bandage.

"I didn't do anything," he told Miss S&M.

"Don't lie to me again," she said in a flat tone. She pulled a toothpick out of a holder. Going behind him, she grabbed one of his fingers. He felt something drive up under his nail.

George screamed and wiggled, trying desperately to move. The toothpick was removed.

Miss Sadism said, "George, I will find out everything you know. That was just a little taste of what will happen when you lie to me. Remember, lies equal pain, and I am very good at causing pain. Speak truth and you avoid pain."

"What do you want from me!" he cried.

"Let's start simple. Where is your home?"

.

Kaede had a nice couple weeks at home. Nana and Mayu had graduated and were now working full time at the Inn, taking turns. Kaene had fun playing 'princess' up on a rafter beam, and allowed Kaede to come up and sit on the Royal beam with her to look over her kingdom and read her stories. One being 'The Princes Bride.' The only thing Kaede had to insist on was Kaene use her 'Royal suite' to sleep in. No dozing off up on her beam.

Helping her mother and whichever girl wasn't serving at the Inn with chores, playing with Kaene and long snuggles with Kouta at night, Kaede was in bliss.

Even John had settled down, getting used to horned women and things drifting through the air and the little girl who's 'play house' was a foot and a half wide beam 20 feet in the air, and no one bothered her about it. He helped Kouta out during the day. Kouta was to the point now where his trucks were making long hauls, and needed a dispatcher every day of the week. John took the job on weekends when he wasn't going to school. Cameron went to school with John, and helped Inari also. Full of questions, Inari answered Cameron's questions about how they could do the things they did. Cameron even explained what she was to any of them who asked. Nana thought it was neat that Cameron was a mechanical people.

For Cameron's work, she became Kaede's message taker. Mr. Smith had instituted a code by e-mail. Cameron knew computers, and was good at code reading, so Kaede gave her the task of reading the codes. With John's laptop, it was easy for Cameron to check Kaede's mail and make sure her internet security wasn't compromised.

.

Kaede was up on the 'royal beam', reading the Sneetches for the um-teenth time to Kaene, when Cameron called up from the foyer below.

"Kaede! Mr. Smith send a message."

Kaede looked over the side of the beam. "Be right down after this story. Meet me in John's computer room?"

Cameron nodded and went back to the room on the first floor that Kaede's wedding dress was made in. It was now John's computer room since it had a couple outlets.

Kaene's face scrunched up. "Mommy, do ya have ta go away again?"

"Doan know, sweetie. Me job ain't done yet, so maybe," Kaede offered.

Kaene crossed her arms over her chest and cast Kaede a frown. "Ya should quit that job! Make someone else do it!" she said in little girl anger.

"That's the thing, hon. Nay one else kin do it. Right now, I'm the only one capable. I doan like leavin home either, but it's gotta be done. I'm sorry I haveta go now an then."

"I just miss you, Mommy, and so does Daddy," Kaene said in a pout.

"I miss all of ya too. Hon, I gotta go see what this is about. Kin ya wait fer me here?"

Kaene gave an exaggerated nod and announced, "I'll defend the Royal beam til the Queen returns!"

"That's me girl!" Kaede announced. She hopped off the beam and went to see what this message was.

Cameron had the message up. It looked like a stream of numbers and letters. Seeing Kaede, Cameron read it. "It says, lost contact with agent in Poland. Status unknown. By the information received, have the location of the headquarters for Kaliba. Mission, destroy the location and everyone present. No survivors. Recover agent if possible, otherwise, silence agent and any captors."

"A complete wipe out. This must be it," Kaede noted.

Cameron turned to Kaede. "Yes, we must destroy that place and anyone associated with it."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "We?" she asked.

"I'm going with you," Cameron stated. "Kaede, I can see and hear farther that you, I know computers and electronics and can identify terminators by sight. I also want to ensure Sky Net and Kaliba is gone."

"I thought your main task was keeping John safe?"

"Destroying Sky Net is part of that," Cameron replied.

Kaede rubbed her chin in thought. Cameron did have a good argument. She could use a pair of long range eyes and ears. Cameron was also good with a gun if the need arose. "Do ya speak Polish?" she asked.

Cameron rattled off a phrase in another language. She then said, "I said, I can speak every major language and twenty three minor languages. Yes, Polish is one of them."

"This ain't gonna be nay walk in the park," Kaede told her. "Nay plane right ta where we're goin. We're gonna hafta sneak in an outta the country. We may spend weeks just gittin there, let alone comin back. Once we're in Poland, we'll be hidin til we git ta the objective. After that, it'll be sneakin out possibly wit everyone lookin fer us."

"It would be best to remain hidden," Cameron agreed. "We will not know who to trust."

"Nay promise ye'll git back in one piece," Kaede added.

"A risk I accept," Cameron replied.

Kaede nodded. "Talk ta John. If he agrees, OK. Ya know yer real important to'im."

"I love John, John loves me. I must do this because I do love John," Cameron told her.

"When John tells me yer goin, we'll git our disguises tagether an git started."

.

The way John was now openly showing affection to Cameron every moment he was with her, Kaede was sure he'd raise a fit and refuse to let her go. When she talked to Kouta that night to tell him of her pending job, he cast her a blank stare.

"Kouta, I must go," Kaede pleaded.

Kouta nodded. "I know. Do what you have ta do," he said sadly.

Kaede felt terrible. Kouta wasn't liking her leaving again one bit. "Kouta…"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Just go save the world. We'll be here when you get back," he said. He then got up and said, "I have to go check something."

Kaede got in bed and waited for Kouta to return. After a while, she fell asleep waiting. He didn't return. In the morning when she got up, Kouta still hadn't come to bed. Getting dressed, she went downstairs looking or him. Inari was starting breakfast when Kaede came into the kitchen.

"Mom, ya seen Kouta?" she asked.

"He left early this morning. Said there was a long haul he didn have a driver fer," Inari told her.

Kaede looked out at the courtyard. It was beginning to dawn on her this 'job' of hers was ruining their marriage. "Was that run taday?" she asked.

"Aye, Kouta said he'll probably be back late tonight."

Damn. Kaede decided right then, this was her last job and damn the consequences.

When John came down with Cameron, he called Kaede to the side and made her promise she'd breing Cameron back, even if she was in pieces. Kaede agreed. She could tell John wasn't happy either.

.

Kaede went shopping with Cameron for wigs, contacts and clothes. They both got straight black haired wigs and dark brown contacts. Cameron picked them out shirt, pants and coats that looked similar to what the current fashion in Poland was for working women. Basically, nothing fancy. Returning to the castle, Kaede also had a couple sets of black pants, shirts socks and shoes. Cameron fit into these also. Kaede had a black wool hat for herself.

"What do we do for passports?" Cameron asked as she packed her things in Kaede's room.

Kaede shook her head. "We doan. We're sneakin in. Nay ID. Nay anything that kin be traced back here. Tear all the size tags outta yer clothes. We gotta be completely untraceable."

"If we're caught, that will be very bad," Cameron said.

"Aye, so doan git caught."

They were as ready to go as they could be. Kaede called Smith's office. The secretary answered.

"I need ta talk to the boss," Kaede stated.

"One moment, please."

Kaede waited a couple minutes before Smith came on. "Yes?" he asked.

"Kaede here. I need very discrete transport to where I'm goin. Bringin some help wit me. Nay matter what, this is me last job."

"You wish to cancel the terms of your employment?" he asked.

"I think I've earned the right ta keep me home. If ya think otherwise, we'll have a problem."

"I see. I will contact you when transport is arranged." *click*

Kaede and Cameron had their things packed. Kaede spent the day with her family while she waited for Smith's call. Cameron did the same with John, spending much time walking and talking together if they weren't sitting and holding each other.

At dinner with everyone but Kouta present, Kaede told them. "This is me last job. I'll go do it because it is important, but there'll be nay more runnin off like this."

Mayu perked up. "After this ya'll be home all the time?"

Kaede winced. "I might be called ta go be a witness at Sarah Connor's trial, but other than that, Nay jobs that take me away from home."

Kaene bounced up into the empty chair beside her. "Good, me Mommy will be home all the time!" she beamed.

.

George Patterson was drenched in his own sweat and tears. Small cuts and spots of blood dotted his clothes. His torturer sat on his lap, arm around his shoulders. Her fingers played with his earlobe.

"George you know what's going to happen if you resist."

"My legs are going numb," he said vacantly.

"Yes, but not completely yet." She gripped his ear lobe and said, "Now, we established you were gathering information on Kaliba, where do you get your information from?"

George braced himself and gritted his teeth.

"George?" she asked sweetly as she pulled down on his ear lobe.

"Ahhhh! … my radio!" he grunted as he tried to tip his head farther down to stop the increasing pain.

"Do you really want me to tear your ear off a bit at a time" she asked.

"Not really. Stop any time you want!" he cried out.

"Only after you tell me the truth. We've been through this before, George. Isn't answering truthfully easier?" she asked. "Last chance."

"Fuck you!" he spat.

"Not until you answer me!" she stated, then yanked down hard, tearing his earlobe off.

George wailed in pain and frustration. The brunette wiped the blood off her fingers on his back, then gripped the top of his ear. "This is going to hurt worse," she said.

"You are one sick bitch!" George spat.

"Why thank you. So kind of you to notice," she said, beaming a smile at him. "Answer or I rip more of your ear off." She gripped hard and pulled.

"God help me!" he cried in a wince.

"The only one who can help you is me, by giving be truthful answers." She pulled up hard enough to deform his bleeding ear.

"All right, all right! I have a small receiver!" he cried.

She let his ear go. "That's better." Reaching into a round holder she got out a wide paper clip and pinched off the bleeding part of his ear where the lobe used to be. "See, You tell the truth, I stop hurting you. A receiver works on picking up signals. What is sending the signals?"

Taking a breath, George whispered "Helen knows."

"Who is Helen?"

Gathering up the last of his courage, George looked up at her and said, "If you want to know go to Hell'en Hunt for it!"

She cast him a smirk. "Cute," she said, then grabbed the top of his ear and jerked hard, ripping it mostly off. A second hard tug pulled off most of his outer ear. While George screamed and flailed, she got a bandage over the remains of his ear.

While George cried, she pushed his head back by his hair and snapped a couple toothpicks for her next target. Holding his head in place, she carefully pried his eyelids fully open and held them open with the pieces of toothpick.

George was breathing in gasps and shaking under her. She held up a small bottle of red liquid. "George, you have to think carefully now. In this bottle is pure Ghost pepper juice. Do you know what that is?"

George squeaked out in his exhales as he stared at the bottle. Warmth under her leg showed he was urinating.

"In case you don't know, it's a very strong pepper. Most people can't tolerate it in their mouths." To demonstrate, she put a drop on his lips.

"Nooo," he groaned out.

"It will most likely destroy the eye I put even a few drops in, and it will burn for a long time after you've gone blind in that eye. Save yourself George, tell me where the listening device is."

"Under the boardroom table," he said in a gasp.

She capped the bottle and put it away, then took the toothpicks out of his eyes. "Wasn't that easy?" she asked in a light tone. She got up off his lap and said, "I'm going to go find it. If I don't, when I return, you loose both eyes. So, you still want me to go?"

George nodded. Now that she got up, blood began to circulate in his legs. His legs stung with prickling pains.

"I'll be back soon, stay there."

She left shutting the door behind her. George broke down and cried.

.

It was after dinner that Cameron found a message in the E-mail, She read it then deleted it and ran to find Kaede.

Kaede finished washing dishes in the kitchen when Cameron ran in. "Kaede, our ride leaves the port of Inverness for Germany at 5AM. The Bonny Traveler is a freighter, the First Mate will be waiting for us to sneak us aboard. We have to be there by 4."

Kaede gaped at her then growled, "Fine! We leave now, we can make it."

Hearing them Inari quickly gave Kaede a hug. "Go, I'll tell everyone."

"Thanks mom," Kaede said, then ran out with Cameron.

Kaede had gotten a little Ford Cortina to help teach the kids to drive and do short trips. With the seats down, this thing could fit in the back of that BMW beast she rented in the states. Sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder with Cameron, Kaede drove out of the courtyard and headed for Inverness.

"This is a small car. The tires are only 14 inches around," Cameron noted.

"Aye, but a tank'o gas will get us ta Inverness and halfway back," Kaede replied.

"Don't hit anything, we'd be crushed."

"If we do, it's every girl fer herself."

.

Driving a little above the speed limit, Kaede got to Inverness at 3:30. She found the port and a place for long term parking. There were only two ships in port. The Bonny Traveler wasn't showing any signs of life. They went aboard.

A man came out of the pilot house. "Ya the two stow ways?" he asked.

"That's us." Cameron confirmed.

"Git in here, got a place fer ya. No noise and doan leave it til I come git ya." he said and motioned them in.

They went in and down a narrow hallway. He opened up a hatch and turned a light on inside. The small room held life jackets and a couple crates. "There ya go. It's a sixteen hour ride, the more ya sleep, the shorter it'll be."

Kaede got in. There wasn't much room and even less after Cameron got in. The man shut the hatch. Kaede did have enough room to lay almost flat, Cameron sat up to give Kaede more room.

"Wonderful," Kaede grumbled. At least she was tired enough to get some sleep. At least it was quiet.

Kaede had just fallen into a deep sleep when she was rousted by a loud rumble that shook their space. Snapping her eyes open, she looked around.

Cameron explained, "They are getting ready to get underway. We're directly above the engine room."

"An we're expected ta git some sleep?" Kaede asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You should try," Cameron told her.

A horn blew. Kaede then felt the ship bump to the side. More engine noise. The engine under them picked up in volume and Kaede felt the vibrations.

This was going to be a fun trip.

.

George was in too much pain to sleep, he hung his head and stared at his knees. He didn't know how long he'd been down here, he'd lost track of time. The door to his room opened. Seeing a long square object, he looked up to find Miss Sadism brought in what looked like a futon edged with a sturdy steel frame. She laid in on the floor then shut the door.

"Good news, George!" she said with a smile. "I found the listening device, and by getting the frequency, we found two others! For making that possible, you get to lay down. See, when you cooperate, things get better for you."

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not if you keep cooperating," she assured him. Squatting down in front of him, she released his ankle cuffs from the chair, then went around behind him and lifted him up. George tried to stand and found he was too weak. She hefted him over onto the futon and sat him down to spread his legs to cuff his ankles to the frame. She then uncuffed one hand from the other and cuffed it to the top frame, then produced another set cuff to cuff him spread eagle on the frame. He tried to resist and found for a woman she was very strong. He felt like a child trying to resist her power.

Kneeling over him on her hands and knees, she asked, "Isn't that better? A little more comfortable?"

"It doesn't suck, yet," he replied. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing her belt of torture devices.

Miss Sadism laid beside him and winked. "But I do, if you are a good boy." she flicked him in the nose. "See how it works? You answer my questions truthfully, you get rewards. If you deceive me, you get pain." In a pout, she said, "George, I would rather reward you than keep putting you in pain. All you have to do is tell me, who is it you report to?"

"London, I don't know who specifically gets the reports. We aren't told that," he said honestly.

"I believe you," she said and stroked his chest. "But there is an organization that does receive them. Who is it you work for?"

George noted that while she was rubbing his chest, his shirt was coming open. Aww shit, she laid him down to have more targets to torture. It figured. "I'm not suppose to tell," he offered.

"Oh, George," she said with a sigh and slid a hand under his shirt to play with a nipple. "You can tell me. In fact, you better tell me."

Fuck, this was going to hurt. "You haven't figured it out?" he asked, thinking of a way to avoid pain.

"I have a very good idea, but I want to hear it from you. You know the rules, George, tell me." she gripped his nipple hard.

"OK, OK! I work for MI-6. I thought you knew that."

She returned to petting him. "I need to verify everything. My boss wants me to ensure I Know all you know. You wouldn't want me to have a nipple ripped off, would you?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to see that," he said honestly.

Miss Sadism grinned at him. "Then if you answer my next question honestly, the first time, I'll let you bite one off. Deal?"

George gaped at her. "Now you're lying! There is no way you'd let me do that," he stated firmly.

"I don't lie," she stated. She sat up and pulled the shoulder straps of her dress down far enough to show the rise of her mounds. She straddled him again. "You tell me the truth, you get to bite off a nipple. You don't, and I bite off one of yours."

"You are friggin outta your tree!" he cried.

"Maybe. But that's what will happen, I promise. So George, you spent all this time spying, endangering your life. What happens next? What is the plan after your MI-6 gets all the information they need. Think hard before you answer," she said in a serious tone.

"Truthfully? I'm not sure. Yes, there's a reason but I really don't know what that is. I only know what I was supposed to do."

"George, you may be missing the chance of a lifetime here," she said firmly. "You know something will happen. A commando raid? Maybe a bomber strike? You know these people, George. You must have some idea."

George took a deep breath. "OK, we're far inland, and I doubt we would shoot a missile or fly a bomber into a foreign country without significant provocation…" he offered.

"A commando raid then?" she asked.

"The best I can think of is contacting the Polish government to do the raid themselves. That way, the UK is not accused of attacking a country we are at peace with."

"That is very logical," she agreed. "Left or right?"

"Ahh left or right … what?" he asked eyeing her.

"Breast," she said and wiggled her chest. "You answered the best you can, so you get a nipple."

"You are a friggin loon!" he stated.

"But an honest one. Pick your prize, George. Make it good, this will be the only time you'll be able to get to do this," she coaxed.

"I got a better idea," he said. "How about if you don't torture me any more? You get to keep your nips, and I can relax. How about it?"

She frowned at him. "I told you the consequences and rewards, George. Did you want me to pick for you?"

"I want you to stop torturing me."

"I promise, you bite one of my nipples off, even swallow it, and I won't torture you any more. Deal?" she asked.

"Why couldn't I be interrogated by someone who's sane?" he asked the ceiling.

"Come on," she coaxed. "I know you hate me for what I've done so far to you. This is your chance for a little payback. Don't you want to hurt me like I've been hurting you?"

Her coaxing voice and the pains in his body made him say, "Ok, give me your right nipple." He planned the chew that thing right off!

She pulled her dress down to expose her right breast. The B cup was well formed, the nipple was hard. She leaned down to put the nipple in his mouth. "This is yours to do what you like with it," she told him.

George did. Lifting his head a bit and sucked as much breast as he could into his mouth. He then clamped down hard and pulled back. He tasted blood and shook his head. The end of her breast came free. Her hand then pushed his head up, forcing his mouth shut and plugged his nose. He swallowed so he could keep breathing. The chunk of flesh was hard going down, but he forced it down. She let go and sat up.

George watched as she pulled her dress back up. "You don't look like you even felt that." he said.

"I didn't," she agreed and her eyes flashed red. "See George, I'm a terminator. I don't have tactile sensors in my skin. The nipple you just ate had a truth serum pill in it. It's long lasting. When it dissolves in two hours or so, you won't be able to lie to me. That means you won't be tortured any more. Isn't that good news?"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He should have known that somehow it was a trick!

.

Kaede was getting a headache from the constant thrum of the engines. The life preservers she had clamped to her ears only dulled the noise a little, making the vibrations from the engines below seem even stronger. Despite the torture, she did drift off in a light sleep now and then. What she wanted to do was bust out of here and scream at the top of her lungs!

After what seemed forever being trapped in the small space and given the headache from hell, the noise died down. The engines rumbled on for a short while longer then stopped.

Kaede pulled the life preservers away from her head to see Cameron sitting in the same place, blank faced. She looked at Kaede.

"That was very irritating," Cameron stated.

"Understatement of the year," Kaede agreed in a grumble.

They waited a while longer and the hatch opened up. "Come on, hurry," the man said. Kaede was eager to scramble out of there.

They followed him topside to see it was dark out. He pointed to a a pair of bicycles on the dock. "I got them for you. In Europe, you can go damn near anywhere on a bike and no one will hassle you," he explained.

It was a good thing they wore pants. "What about crossing the borders?" Kaede asked.

"No problem. As long as you don't leave the European Union countries, you just go. Now go before someone see you," he said and whisked them off with a hand.

The bikes were at least ten speeds and had head and tail lights. Cameron mounted hers. "I'll lead," Cameron said.

They took off, Kaede following Cameron. She had to put some mind power into her pedals, Cameron got up to top gear right out of the dockyard and peddled fast. Kaede used her mind hands to keep up. They moved with traffic though the town and once out of town, they sped up and kept pace with the cars. Getting onto the highway, Cameron sped up even more. Kaede kept up with her. The wind told Kaede they were going at least sixty. Leaned forward and with a mind shield over her face, this wasn't a bad way to travel.

A car pulled up beside them. The driver looked and pointed to his passenger. That guy pumped a fist they took a picture. The car moved on. Cameron got behind it, Kaede followed. Using the car as a partial wind shield, they pushed harder and kept up with it.

Coming to an exit, the car got off. They kept going. Before it was light out, they had moved past Berlin and into some countryside.

Slowing down to get off an exit in a rural area, Kaede helped them stop at the bottom. The sky was lightening into pre-dawn.

"We need to find a place to rest," Kaede said. "I'm beat."

"Yes, I need downtime also," Cameron agreed.

Seeing a barn a ways off in a field, they decided that would be a good place. At a more sane speed they pedaled to the long dirt driveway and went into the barn. There was no animals, but plenty of hay in the loft. They carried their bikes up into the loft with them. Kaede found a spot in the hay and laid down. In no time, she was out like a light.

It was late afternoon when Kaede awoke. She stretched and sat up to find Cameron watching below. Cameron looked at her, put a finger to her lips then pointed at some food in a cardboard box. A tall cup was with it.

Hearing a voice speak, Kaede lifted herself up and peeked over the edge. Below, two men were loading a cart of hay. She pulled back and ate the eggs and ham Cameron got for her. By the time she was done, the men below had loaded their cart. A tractor fired up and left the barn.

Cameron leaned over, watching, then pulled back. "Hurry up, We need to leave before they come back."

Kaede did. She stuff herself, guzzled the orange juice then grabbed her bike to leap off the edge with it. The men were headed out into the field. Cameron and Kaede pedaled back down the drive and onto the road.

They pedaled along at a decent speed, but not blazing. Going along easier, Kaede noted that this was nice countryside. They came to a highway entrance and passed on by to stay heading east on secondary roads. A few times they got whistles from passing motorists. None were abusive or tried to stop them. Like the mate on the ship told them, they passed into Poland without so much as being stopped.

After the sun went down, they again found a highway, this one lead to Warsaw. They went up the ramp and pedaled like demons again, racing for the city. By the time they got to the outskirts of the city and got off an exit to go find a place to eat, Cameron let Kaede know it was 1:35 local time.

Finding a hostel that had an attached restaurant, Kaede had them stop. She was hungry again and the needed a full day to get into the city and find the place they needed to be.

After Kaede ate and Cameron go some nutrition with a Gyro sandwich, they settled into their room. Kaede hit the bathroom and got a much needed shower. Cameron turned the TV on and listened to the news.

Coming out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and panties, Kaede asked, "Any good news?"

"Nothing about us," Cameron told her. "There is a watch for a missing man, a George Patterson was turned in as missing by his landlady. She went to check on him and his door had been pried open. The police found a gun wired to the door. One Officer was injured. A picture of him was shown a few minutes ago."

Sitting on the bed, Kaede asked, "He was abducted?"

"That is what they suspect. The police are looking for him and anyone who has seen him. So far, that is the Land Lady. She said she saw him go up to his room, but he never came down," Cameron explained. Turning to Kaede, she added, "Since the police tripped the trap, it is probable he avoided the trap and is hiding somewhere. All his belongings were still in his room when the police arrived."

Kaede's phone rang. She picked it up. "Kaede."

"This is John Henry. I thought you might like to know that Sarah's trial has been scheduled for December 12th. The prosecution got the earliest date possible."

"Thank you for the information, John Henry. I take it I will be required to attend?"

"Yes. You are on the witness list, as is John Connor and Cameron Phillips. There is a warrant out to serve you the papers to be there."

"Contact Ethan Douglas if ya would, Lad. His Son Samuel if ya can't find Ethan. That's Sarah's lawyer. Tell'im I'll be there. I'll be bringin a terminater with me fer proof they exist."

"It may not be wise to bring a terminator into a court room," John Henry cautioned.

"Unless Mrs. Weaver is willin ta go, I gotta. I need proof Sarah ain't crazy," Kaede said firmly.

"I will ask her … There is a trace on this line, Hang up!" *click*

Kaede hung up and turned her phone off. "Someone put a trace on me phone," she told Cameron.

"It is possible Kaliba knows we're here. We need to go." Cameron stated.

"Aye," Kaede agreed and got dressed then slung her pack on. "Not tagether, either. I'll go find the Kaliba building, I want ya ta look around an see if ya kin find George Patterson."

"He may be dead," Cameron told her. "Where to we meet?"

Thinking of a large, easy to find place, Kaede said, "Long term parkin at the airport, near the lot entrance. Meet me there at One. If ya doan find'im, we'll talk bout it. I'll go turn the key in."

Kaede and Cameron left. Cameron got on her bike and rode off. Kaede turned the key in and showed the man there the address she had to find. He pulled out a map and showed her directions to it.

.

Cameron pedaled into the city, her mind working. George Patterson was spying on Kaliba and got caught. His room was trapped for his arrival and he fled. He wanted to leave quickly. If he knew about Kaliba, he also might have known about terminators. Leaving by car would be too slow. The news didn't mention he had a car. If he did, they would have announced the make model and plate number. That meant a train station or the airport. That was, if a Kaliba agent didn't find him first.

Cameron asked a policeman where the train station was. He pointed her in the right direction and let her know her bike would have to be carried as cargo. She thanked him and went to what she thought was the most discrete and fastest way out of the city.

.

Kaede pedaled along and stopped at an intersection to read the street signs. She pulled out the address and looked at it. Some letters matched but not all. OK, on to the next one. She was thinking she should have brought Cameron with her to read the street signs.

Warsaw was a busy city. Kaede did more walking her bike on the sidewalk, than riding. She ached to just leave her bike and go rooftop hopping. That would give her away though, and who knew if she'd find her bike once she left it behind. They still needed to get back home, and she didn't want to walk it.

Walking along and checking street signs, Kaede was at an intersection checking the signs and saw a group of Japanese tourists ahead of her. They looked like college kids. She walked faster. When she got in voice range, she called to them in Japanese. "Hello? Help please."

A couple young men turned to look and smiled at her. They stopped. The taller one asked, "You are from Japan?" Upon hearing him the whole group stopped.

Kaede hurried up to them. "Yes! I must find an address, but I can't read the street signs."

They laughed. "Neither can we!" the taller one said. He showed her the map he had. "We are getting around by following this map. It shows all the points of interest."

Gazing at her, his friend asked, "Where are you from? We're from Komatsu."

"Yokohama," Kaede told him. "I was hoping to find this address, I'm to meet someone there."

He grinned at her. "You have a strange accent."

"I've been living in Scotland for the last few years. You should hear my English!"

They all laughed. In halting English, the girl by the tall man asked, "You speak English well?"

It was Kaede's turn to laugh. "Nay Lass, me an me family speak Scottish. Ya should come cop-a-squat at our pub if ya wanna have a good time!"

The girl gaped at her. In Japanese she said, "I only caught a little bit of that. Is that really English?"

"Most people not Scots can't understand us Scots," Kaede assured her.

"You settled there?" another girl asked.

"We did. That is where my Father is from. It's a very pretty land, and people there are nice. It's like we have a big extended family. Everyone watches out for each other." As she talked, Kaede realized her Japanese was rusty. "Sorry if I miss speak, I haven't talked in Japanese for many years." She remembered to bow with her apology.

"Want to walk with us, we will help you find your street," the shorter man gazing at her offered.

"Arigato," Kaede said, being sure she pronounced it correctly.

The address she had was in Polish also, so they agreed to help find the proper street.

It was fun with a group to check out street signs and practice her Japanese. The shorter man found the street Kaede was looking for first. Kaede checked, yes it was the right one. They even paused to walk up and down a short ways to get the flow of the numbers on the buildings so Kaede knew which way to go.

The shorter man beamed Kaede a smile and said, "I'm sorry, I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Moto Kashira." He bowed to her.

Without thinking, Kaede bowed and said "Kikumura Kaede. Please to meet you." Straightening up from her bow, she noticed the whole group stared at her, their jaws open.

"You … You are Kikumura Kaede?" the shorter man asked.

"Kaede Nokaze," a girl whispered.

"Hai," Kaede said in a huff. "Thank you for helping me. We should part now."

They did, fleeing at a fast walk. Damn it. Her reputation in Japan seemed to follow her like a ball and chain. Kaede went on her way. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Cameron walked through and studied the train station. If Patterson was here, he got away clean. It was also possible he went to the airport and risked a wait to catch a flight.

Being on the outskirts of the city, Cameron chose a roundabout, but faster route to the Airport. Here, she could escape the clogged mid city traffic and ride her bike instead of pushing it along. She continued to scan faces as she went on the outside chance that Patterson was still in the city.

Time wise, Cameron had plenty of time left to search for signs of Patterson once she got to the airport before she met Kaede. It only took twenty minutes to get to the airport. While she rode along, she thought about how to search when she got there. There were many airlines and hundreds of flights at any main airport. She needed to find the master server for the airport. If she didn't, it would mean checking each airlines computers to see which flight he'd gotten on. That was, IF he got on a flight.

The server would not be in the passenger areas of the airport, it would be in one of the private areas. Most likely on another level. Seeing the airport, Cameron noted the terminals were long and on a single story. As she closed, she looked for entrances below the terminals. This place had to have a basement or underground level to it.

Passing by a pair of guards watching the road to the airport, they waved, she smiled and waved back, noting their small shack and the security car. She pedaled on past as they watched her go.

Noting the parking lots, Cameron also saw a tunnel for people parking to go under the pick up lanes above. She went into the long term parking lot and headed for the entrance tunnel. Few people were out. She locked onto the dark haired woman heading into the tunnel. Her body temperature was too low for a human. That was a terminator.

George Patterson could well be here as a prisoner.

Cameron stopped pedaling and coasted up to the tunnel entrance. She left her bike outside and walked in, her audio sensors turned up. Listening to the terminator's footsteps, she heard when it stopped and opened a door, then shut it.

Cameron followed, senses peaked. Counting the number of footsteps she'd heard and adding more using the time it took her to get to the tunnel, and the other terminator's stride, she walked along until she traveled the same distance. On her right was a door. She tried the latch. It was locked and read 'authorized personnel only'. As quietly as possible, she forced the door open. The latch broke. Cameron closed the door behind her. She was in another hallway, and now she heard talking. The digital sounds of a terminator voice, not an analog human's voice. She walked slowly towards the sound.

.

Laying beside George, the female terminator petted his face and asked, "OH, surely there is something you haven't told me. I know, who is your most dangerous assassin?"

Drugged from the pills she kept feeding him, George frowned. "Hmm Don't know of any assassins," he said in a slur. "Even if there was, I don't think anyone would know their identity."

"There must be someone MI-6 can send out to silence a bad guy they can't otherwise touch," she coaxed. "Think now, who could possibly be sent to come rescue you if they knew where you were."

George grew a grin. "Only one I can think of is the Witch."

"Who is this Witch?"

"She goes by the name of Kaede. I've never seen her, but I heard all about her. She can kill people with just a look. It's said she can get into any place, no matter what the security is. She's like a ghost, no one knows she's there until she acts. The most famous story is the one of the Muslim banker and his crew. He was a rich guy, had his fingers in everything. Inside his own place, with guards all around and the latest security, he, his cronies and his harem, all found dead. Blood everywhere, and no one knows who did it. The rumor is the Witch went in and slaughtered them all. No alarm was raised, and even the guards outside his room were beheaded and not a singe yell or shot fired was ever heard. Some call the Witch, the Wind of Death. She creeps in like a wind, kills and leaves, leaving no trace of how it happened."

"Where is this Witch? Where does she live?"

"No one knows," George said, watching her. "It's like one of the biggest secrets ever! Some say she lives in a cave, others say a castle. I even heard she floats on the air, looking down on us like a hawk waiting to pounce on a furry little treat. One thing is for sure. If the Witch is after you, you will die. There is no hope of escaping her."

"This Witch sounds like a fairy tale.," the terminator noted. "Could she find you?"

There was a bang and the door flew open. Standing in the doorway, Cameron stated, "She already has."

The terminator looked at Cameron and shot up to punch the human to kill her. Cameron kicked to hit the terminator in the chest and send her flying back to impact the torture chair, breaking it loose from the floor. Cameron charged as the terminator got up. Another flying kick, and the terminator flew back to impact the wall. Cameron snapped up the chair and flung it at the terminator.

Not ever having fought another terminator before, the brunette knocked the chair aside and tried to punch again. Cameron caught her punch and yanked hard on the arm to fling the brunette around her in an arc to impact the wall again. The brunette pulled the held arm closer and this time landed a punch on Cameron's face. Cameron recoiled. The brunette punched her again then kneed her in the stomach to drive Cameron back.

"Why do you fight me?" the brunette asked in a flat tone.

Cameron replied by dropping low and kicking her left knee hard. A snap was heard. Cameron rolled away and regained her feet. The Brunette tried to follow and fell. Her left knee joint was broken.

"Stop fighting me, I am a terminator also!" the brunette said in a strong tone.

Cameron ran over and broke the handcuffs off George. The brunette limped towards them. "He is a prisoner for interrogation, do not release him," she said.

"George Patterson?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, then looked at the brunette. "You're kicking Miss Sadism's ass?"

"My job," Cameron told him and broken the ankle cuffs. "Can you walk?'

George wavered but stumbled up. "I'll bloody well walk out of here!"

The brunette was getting closer, so Cameron charged and lashed out with a flying kick to her chest, catapulting the brunette back into the wall. She then ran over and helped George to the door. She got him into the hallway, then looked at the room side of the door. She grabbed the knob and ripped it off, then backed out, shutting the door behind her. She tossed the ruined knob down.

George eyed her. "You one of these terminators too?"

"My designation was TOK 715. I am no longer controlled by Sky Net. We need to leave before she breaks that door down," Cameron told him, then steered him down the hall to the door she came in.

"You birds are pretty tough, huh?" George asked.

Cameron got him down the hall and through the door. Since this door opened in as well, she broke off the inside knob and threw it down the hallway. Getting George into the main hall, she shut the door behind them.

Walking along leaning on Cameron, George looked around. "I think I missed my flight."

Behind them, Cameron could hear muffled banging sounds. The brunette was coming after them. George was walking along, going much slower than she wanted. She got in front of him and said, "Climb on my back."

"You aren't twisted kinky like her, are you?"

Cameron grabbed his arms, leaned forward and pulled him up onto her back then put his arms around her neck. "Hold on!" Cameron barked. Holding his weight, she broke into a jog. She found her bike where she left it. It was still two hours before she was to meet Kaede. Time enough to get George away and finish off that terminator.

Getting on her bike with George on her back, she adjusted her balance for the weight and pedaled off to the side. Seeing a large support column for the train tracks overhead, she got behind the column and got George sitting down behind it.

"Stay here, don't make a sound," Cameron warned.

"I have to get to England," George told her. "She made me tell everything."

"We need to get you out alive first. No noise," Cameron replied. She then strode back to the tunnel entrance. On the way, she looked for a weapon. She didn't see anything lying around.

Slowing by the entrance, she head a shuffling and whining of servos slowly getting louder. Cameron crouched down and listened. Step, clink, step, clink. Apparently, the brunette had found something to help her walk. Cameron braced herself to kick the instant she saw the terminator appear.

The terminator did appear, close and swinging the broken torture chair. Cameron ducked and charged, running into the terminator to push her back. The terminator hit the far wall of the entrance and held into her chair. When Cameron charged again, the terminator shoved the chair at her, knocking Cameron back. Advancing on one foot, the terminator swung the chair again. Cameron was knocked out of the entrance into the parking lot.

Cameron quickly got to her feet. It was easy to dodge this terminator out on the open, Cameron could move much faster. What was going to be harder was taking her down. That terminator had a weapon, she didn't.

"Where is George Patterson?" the terminator demanded.

"He left in my car. Too bad he got away, isn't it?" Cameron asked.

"You are defying Sky Net. You need to be terminated."

"Not by you," Cameron replied. She scanned the parking lot again for a weapon. There had to be something her she could use! She did see one chance. The terminator was using the chair to walk. She waited until the terminator was leaning on it, then jumped towards her. The terminator quickly shifted to her good foot and swung the chair. Cameron leaned back getting hit only by the wind from the chair. She jumped in again and punched the other terminator, knocking her off her feet.

This time the chair went flying. Cameron raced over and snapped the chair up.

"HEY, YOU! Put that down NOW!"

Cameron turned to see a guard had come out of the tunnel and was pointing a gun at her. She lowered the chair.

"Put it on the ground, step away!" he ordered as he walked closer, keeping a bead on Cameron.

Cameron moved to toss the chair to the side, then flung it at him. The guard tried to duck and raised his arms in defense. The chair hit him, knocking him to the ground. Cameron ran a few steps over to him. Frightened, he pointed his gun at her mid chest and shot. Cameron grabbed his gun and threw it away.

Staring up at her, he scrambled backwards.

Cameron flashed her eyes red. "Get up, run away!" she snapped.

"What are you!" he cried.

"Use your tazer!" the other terminator yelled.

He glanced at her and reached for it. Before he could aim it at Cameron, she was on him and forced his hand to the side. She grabbed the tazer from him. She got up as the guard held up a hand.

"No, please!" he cried.

Cameron got up, walked to the terminator and tazered her. The terminator jerked and shut down. Quickly, Cameron ripped her scalp away from the chip cover. She punched the chip cover to deform it then got a good enough finger hold to rip it out, then pulled the chip . The chip flared up and burned. Cameron let go quick enough to not get burned. She then got up and returned her attention to the guard who was gaping at her.

Walking back over to the guard, Cameron stared down on him. "Run away. If you tell anyone of if you follow me, I will hunt you down and kill you."

The guard turned over and scrambled up to run back into the tunnel.

Cameron picked up the other terminator and slung her over her shoulder. She walked back to see George peeking out from the column.

"You were supposed to stay hidden," she admonished.

"You killed Miss Sadism?" he asked.

"She is terminated." Cameron stated. With George and this terminator, she couldn't take them back to where she was supposed to meet Kaede. She had to hide them. "Get in the bike, come with me."

George groaned and got up and got in the bike. "You don't look like Kaede, who are you?"

The parking lot was surrounded by a tall chain link fence. Beyond was a perimeter road. Looking for cameras, she noted they were pointed at the cars and the entrance. "Follow me," she said and walked to where the fence met the wall.

"I have to get out of Poland, fast as possible," George told her.

"We all do," Cameron replied.

"We all, there's more of you?" he asked.

Cameron didn't answer. She walked over to the last post next to the wall and tore the bottom of the fence free. She stepped through and tipped her head for him to follow.

"Damn, you're strong," George noted. Then again, you did kill Miss Sadism."

"Move."

Once he was through, Cameron pulled the fence back in place and bent enough links near the rips to make it look intact. "To the road." she said.

"You know, you're leaking blood where you got shot. How did you survive that?"

"It'll stop. I do need to put a new shirt on," Cameron grumbled.

"You get shot point blank, and you're worried about your shirt?" he asked.

"I'm armored on the inside," Cameron said as she looked for a place to hide them. Seeing a shallow place with bushes, she walked over the road and dumped the terminator on the ground. She pointed to it. "George, lay down by the terminator, I'll come get you when it's time."

"Don't have any bandages, do you? Maybe some needle an thread?" he asked.

"We will get some later. Lie down before someone see you."

"Right," he said. He got off the bike and laid down behind the terminator. "You're coming back soon?"

"In one hour, twenty three minutes. I have to wait for someone."

"They got a car?"

"No. we need to find more transportation." Cameron told him, got on the bike and rode around to the entrance.

.

Kaede was close by the number she saw on the last building. This next one was bigger. A four story office building. Before she got to the gate that was guarded, she propped her bike against the wall and looked for a number. There was one above the entrance. She checked it to be sure she had the right place.

One of the guards came over to her. He said something and whisked his hand at her in a 'go away' motion. She smiled at him and reached inside his chest to turn his heart upside down, ripping all the veins and arteries free. He clutched his chest, staggered back a couple steps and fell dead.

The other guard ran over, raising his gun at her.

 **SPAT**

He fell backwards with a big hole through his chest. The time for being subtle was over. Kaede went to the gate. There was a chain and a lock, she closed the gate and locked it, then jumped at the building.

Smashing through the front door, Kaede swung her invisible arms out long and fast, destroying the desk, the woman behind it and two other guards who'd come running. She then tore through the walls and the support columns. Smashing up onto the ceiling, she dropped part of the second floor, then pounded down into the floor as screams rose up.

There was a basement to this place. Below her were large electrical conduits. She cut those apart and the pipes running along with them. Fireballs flew up through the hole with smoke and water. The fire alarm went off then squealed out and went silent again as the lights went out. Kaede jumped up to the second floor to smash walls and cut columns apart. The building groaned and sagged. Kaede smashed a hole in the third floor, then lashed apart the rest of the second floor columns and jumped up.

The third floor came down, Kaede kept going up, smashing through the top floor, then the roof. The building rumbled as it collapsed down onto itself. Now standing in the rubble pile as dust and smoke rolled out around her, Kaede looked for anything whole. There were sections that didn't collapse completely. Kaede smashed these apart, slicing through a few moaning people. Once she was sure everyone was dead, she looked for signs of a server.

She then realized she should have done that first. Damn it.

With the rolling dust and smoke as cover, Kaede saw a water spout coming up out of the ruins to rain back down on it. If a server was in the basement, the water flooding in would ruin it.

Running like she was scared and covering her head, Kaede ran back out the gate that was now partially knocked down by debris. Thankfully, her bike was intact. She got on it and pedaled away as people came running.

Sirens were coming. Kaede found a sidewalk fairly clear as people gathered on the other side to see what happened. She rode to the airport.

.

In the vault like basement server room, the techs working on their programs heard the rumbling and looked up. The lights went out and shaking became worse, knocking a few ceiling tiles loose. The emergency lights came on. Thinking it was an earthquake, they scrambled under their desks.

The senior tech announced, "This room is bomb proof! We'll be safe here!"

The rumble grew loud,. When it stopped, all was quiet, except for the sound of water flowing.

"Relax, we survived whatever that was. Someone will be coming to rescue us," the Tech told the others. He got up from under his desk and heard water spraying. The floor was wet. Their bomb proof room was not sealed against water. It was coming in under the door and part way up the sides. That was the only way out. Water was coming in and running across the floor. Unless it stopped, the room would be filled.

"oh no," he said weakly.

.

Kaede passed fire trucks, ambulances and police cars all racing to the scene as she headed for the airport. Passing a bank that had a big clock on it, she noted she had nearly two hours to get there. The blue signs with the airplane pointing the way guided her.

Getting close, she couldn't read the signs, but saw Cameron on a bicycle coming on a dirt road to the side. She went that way and met Cameron where the dirt road met the paved road going into the lot.

"Building's down, ya find anything?" she asked.

"George Patterson and the terminator that was torturing him are back on this road, laying in the brush to keep them hidden. We need more transportation," Cameron said.

"I take it ya pulled the chip?"

"Yes, and it flared up. It's gone. George is badly hurt."

"Crap," Kaede grumbled. She looked out at the countryside. The airport was on a raised plateau, but it was a gentle slope down. These bikes weren't made for cross-country. "Think the bike will hold up heading straight west?"

Cameron looked back. "No, there are trees and the ground isn't level enough. Even if we each take one on our bikes, that will stress the bikes too much." Pointing at the cut grass to the side, she said, "There is a field down there and buildings. We need to find a pharmacy to get George bandaged up."

"Let's go. I'll carry those two."

They returned to George and the terminator. George looked up. He frowned. "Another bicycle?"

"That's how we're escaping lad," Kaede told him.

"On bicycles?" he asked in a squeak.

"Would ya rather walk?"

"We'll never get away! Another crazy friend of Miss Sadism here will run us down!" he complained.

Kaede grinned at him and said, "Nay lad, sure I kilt'em all. Just hold still."

George let out a yelp as he was lifted up horizontal and positioned on Kaede's right side clear of the brush. The terminator lifted up and moved to Kaede's left side. She pumped her pedals and they started off across the field. That was a good thing about lifting things with her mind, she didn't feel the weight.

"Wha… what are you doing? HOW are you doing it?" George cried, wide eyed.

"Keep quiet," Kaede scolded as the went though the field with Cameron. "I lose me concentration an I'll drop ya."

Cameron said, "Kaede, I remember seeing a pharmacy ahead and to the right. We should be able to go right in the back."

"Aye lass, take us there."

"You're Kaede Kikumura?" George asked, staring at her.

Kaede glanced at him. "Aye Lad, quiet now, we got some rocks. It'll hurt if I drop ya."

.

Getting to the back of the pharmacy, Kaede set George and the terminator down. "Stay there," she said and put the kick stand down to park the bike. The back door was locked. Kaede slipped vector in and unlocked it then opened it slowly. It was a store room. Cameron and Kaede quietly went in and got a box to fill it with bandages, a roll of tape and Iodine for disinfectant. Seeing a sewing kit, Cameron grabbed that too. They left, Kaede locked the door behind them.

"Hold this, lad," Kaede told George and gave him the box. They got on their bikes, Kaede lifted her loads and they rode in behind the stores. Coming upon a hostel, They parked in back. Cameron went around front to get them rooms. Kaede had to carry the terminator and George up the stairs to their rooms. Cameron bought the bikes up.

"I'm gonna see if I kin find anything in this terminator," Kaede said and went into one room. Cameron led George, who still had the box, into the other room.

Cameron led him to the bed and took the box. She scanned him and said, "Shirt off, lay it on the bed, then lie down on it. I'll be with you in a minute." she took the box into the bathroom.

George struggled his shirt off and laid it down like she told him, then laid down. Being comfortable and away from Miss Sadism, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

The bed depressed. "Turn your head to the left," Cameron told him.

George opened his eyes. "You're gonna patch my ear up?" he asked.

No patch. I'm going to remove the clip, trim away the dead flesh, then sew it up and apply disinfectant," Cameron told him. She then added, "Grit your teeth, this is going to hurt."

George turned his head and tightened his fists. "Don't take too long."

.

Kaede had the terminator laid down and was inspecting the head. She didn't find a 'brain can' in this one like Cameron had. It was all circuits and wires. Hearing a wail of pain, she looked up.

"AHHH! There is a thing called novacane!" George cried. A thump sounded, and George was quiet.

Kaede went back to studying the terminator. From what she could tell, this was a standard female sized T-888. Nothing special. She would keep it if possible, Sarah was going to need one for display when her trial came.

Going over to see how Cameron was doing, Kaede knocked on the door. "How's it goin in there?"

"Come in, I'm sewing up his ear."

Kaede went in. Cameron was applying stitches to the remainder of George's right ear. George himself was out cold. Looking at him, she asked, "Didn kill'im, did ya?"

Over George and stitching him, Cameron said, "No. Only rendered him unconscious so I could work and not draw attention to us."

"He got any other bad injuries?"

"Only a few holes, I'll put a drop of Iodine on them before I apply band aids. This ear is the worst."

"At least he'll get a nap fer we go," Kaede said with a sigh. "We gotta leave after it gits dark."

.

Kaede was not looking forward to carrying George and a terminator when they went long distance. With George knocked out, she and Cameron risked going out to find a bike shop. They did find an old man who had used bikes for sale. Cameron looked then over and picked a ten speed. She also found a decent sized cart. Kaede bought both. Going back to the hostel, Kaede called Smith's office.

The secretary answered. Kaede said, "Job's done. Got two packages ta bring back. In Warsaw. Need pickup if ya kin."

"I will inform Mr. Smith."

Kaede hung up. She went and got herself and George some dinner. Kielbasa and onions on a roll and a side of chips with two rootbeers.

Getting back, George was still out. Noting this, she asked Cameron, "He's gonna wake up, ain't he?"

"Yes, it should be soon," Cameron replied. "Didn't hit him that hard."

Kaede's phone rang. She picked it up. " Kaede".

"Recovery is at the Airport in Warsaw. The British Ambassador will meet you at the British Airways terminal."

"Lad, we had a scuffle there. Goin back could be a bit bloody. We also got a body wit us. Kin ya be a bit more discrete?"

A huff sounded. "Where are you?"

"Hotel, on the road just east of the airport. Had ta stop an patch up some flesh."

"I'll have him go there. He will arrive at 8:30 PM." *click*

Kaede put her phone away. "At least we doan have ta pedal our asses off goin back."

George moaned and gripped his head.

"We have a pickup?" Cameron asked.

"Aye, lass. 8:30 the Ambassador's comin."

"Ughhh," George moaned as he woke up. Casting a glare at Cameron, he asked, "What did you hit me with?"

"A light punch, just to knock you out. Kaede brought you some food. Eat while you can."

George pushed himself up to sit, "Why do I burn all over?" he asked.

Kaede handed him his bag with the drink in it. "Quitcher bitchin, yer alive, ain't ya?"

"Maybe." He replied and took the bag. Too hungry to care what it was, he took a long pull of rootbeer then dug into his food.

Kaede turned the news on. It showed a street corner with flashing lights all around the remains of the Kaliba building, a reporter was going on about something and waving a hand behind her.

Cameron translated. "The fire department and rescue squads are looking for survivors. None found so far. The police are looking for the remains of explosive devices. Witnesses to this tragedy say one woman was able to escape on a bicycle. The police are searching for her to find out what she might know of what happened here. A few people saw the building collapse from a distance, but they cannot give any details."

"Great, I'm bring looked for." Kaede said in a grumble.

"You were in there when that building came down?" George asked.

Kaede eyed him. "I caused it, Lad. No one got out alive."

"You did THAT?" he asked, wide eyed.

Kaede shrugged. "Ya were playin wit yer terminater, Had'ta keep busy somehow."

"Kaede, they have a picture of you," Cameron said.

On the TV, a picture of the carnage showed. circled in red, was Kaede on her bike heading away from the scene.

"That's it, the bikes are useless now," Kaede said flatly. Kaede looked at Cameron. Cameron had a straight hair wig, Kaede's was curly. "Switch wigs wit me, lass."

They switched wigs as George watched. "Holy shit, you ARE Kaede!" he said, seeing her pink hair and horns.

Kaede put a finger to her lips. "Shh, doan tell anyone."

"But, you could just walk away. No one could stop you," George said.

"An leave ya behind?" Kaede asked. "Yer that sure no one else is lookin fer ya?"

George paused, then said, "I see your point."

"I should monitor for unusual activity," Cameron stated.

"Wait til bout eight," Kaede told her. "If some sneak's comin, they'll be following whoever comes from the embassy. At eight, we all go out an watch fer trouble. We leave the bikes."

.

To make George somewhat presentable, Kaede had him shower the best he could wearing that 'Van Gough' head bandage, then found the raincoat Cameron had would fit snugly on him. He couldn't close it and the arms and legs were a little too short, but it hid his bloody clothes. Cameron and Kaede emptied their packs, Kaede broke up the terminator so they could stuff the pieces in. It was a tight fit getting all of it in, but they did it.

An hour to go, they went down the second floor hallway and found a small balcony that over looked the street. Cameron and Kaede stood back to the sides to watch the street below so they weren't seen.

The hallway lights came on. Kaede broke the one above them. They inched out to the frame of the balcony doorway to keep watch.

"See anything?" Kaede whispered.

"Two men across the street, they are watching the entrance." Cameron replied.

Kaede peeked out enough to see them. Wide brim hats, long coats. "Suspiscious?"

"One is hiding a shotgun under his coat."

Kaede figure it would be something like that. "Kin ya jump George down from here?"

"I can."

"Jump me down?" George asked.

Cameron looked at George and said, "Maybe you better do it. I'll jump down ahead of you."

"Bet'er plan," Kaede agreed. "Doan jump til they fall."

"Large black car coming, Diplomatic plates, that's our ride," Cameron stated.

Kaede stepped out onto the balcony. Below, the car stopped in front of the door. She shot her vectors out and smashed the hat wearing men's head off their bodies. Their heads spattered against the wall as the bodies fell. "Cameron, go!"

Cameron jumped down. Kaede turned to George and wrapped him in a vector. "Doan scream lad," she warned.

George grew wide eyed. Kaede jumped over the balcony, pulling George with her.

Cameron had a back door opened, Kaede landed and tossed George on another man. She let Cameron get in, then got in herself and shut the door. "Drive!" she snapped. She held all her arms out, expecting to get shot at.

The man in the suit George was tangled up with yelled, "Diver, go!" He turned his stricken face to Cameron. "I didn't expect this!"

"We did," Cameron replied flatly.

Kaede helped George off the suited man and into a rear facing seat by Cameron. "Sir, This is George Patterson, MI-6 agent. He was held and tortured. I'm Dame Kaede and this is my assistant, Cameron. We need to leave the country, now."

Getting himself together, the man said, "Mr. Watson, Ambassador for the Queen to Poland, at your service. I take it you've been busy here?"

"Job's done. Just gotta git Mr. Patterson here home," Kaede told him.

Looking out the back, Cameorn said, "We're being followed. White utility van. The passenger has a gun."

Kaede looked back to see it. It was two cars back, she couldn't see any details. It was a good thing Cameron had great eyes.

"Miss, Cameron, We are in a diplomatic vehicle. No one is going to shoot at us," Mr. Watson assured her.

"There may be a blocker vehicle on the airport road," Cameron said. "Once they have us between them, they will act."

Kaede asked, "Is this car armored?"

"No, there has been no need to do so," Mr. Watson stated.

"We have to take them out one at a time then," Cameron said.

Kaede nodded and turned to face backwards in her seat. "Tell me when the turn comes up."

Cameron turned to look out the front. "Ninety yards … eighty … seventy…"

Kaede concentrated on the van. They moved over to the left to get in line for the turn. The car behind them passed on the right. The van moved up. Seeing a truck in the right lane going faster, Kaede sent out a mind had to push the van in front of it. The van swerved, the truck hit it, sending it spinning and shedding parts. Recoiling from hitting the truck, the back of the van turned into the truck and hit it again, knocking the now tumbling van off the road.

"One down," Kaede stated and turned to look to the front.

Mr. Watson looked back. "That accident…" he said weakly.

"Nay accident. That was an on purpose. Cameron, see the blocker?"

"No, traffic ahead is smooth." Cameron then barked "Off to the right, rifleman in the brush ahead. He's aiming. Best guess, tires."

"Scuse me!" Kaede said as she crawled onto Mr. Watson's lap and put his window down. "Doan see'im, where?" she asked as she extended shields out to cover the tires.

"Fifty yards out, we're coming even with him."

Kaede saw the muzzle flash. She caught the bullet before it hit the right front tire. Another flash showed itself, she caught a second bullet.

"We're being shot at!" the driver announced.

"Just drive, we'll take care of it," Cameron told him.

"Mr. Watson?"

"Yes, keep driving! And go as fast as you can!" he called.

Kaede caught three more bullets, another for the front tire and two more for the back. The shooter stopped shooting.

"Think he's outta bullets," Kaede noted loudly. She then saw multiple muzzle flashes. Quickly shifting her shield, she deflected a line of ten more bullets aimed to spray the car over them. "Guess not," she noted.

"They're trying to kill us," Mr. Watson said in disbelief.

Kaede briefly frowned at him. "Just figured that out, huh?"

"What did you do?" he cried.

Kaede waited until she was sure they were out of range than pulled back to eye him. "Lad, ya sure ya wanna know?"

Front her watch post between the seats, Cameron said, "Kaede we're coming to the airport, I detect no further threats."

"Keep a close watch out. They could be just hidin better."

Driving to a side gate that went out onto the tarmac, A gate guard opened the gate and let them through. Ahead was a small jet idling with four marine guards posted around the jet. The driver drove up and stopped.

"I git out first," Kaede announced. She got out and looked around, all her arms hanging in the air around her. "Cameron, git George on the plane!"

Cameron just got to the door and the back of the plane exploded. Kaede braced herself with a shield. The marines weren't so lucky. They got blown to the sides. The door slammed partway shut on Cameron.

Burning fuel was splashed all around. Kaede jumped back to avoid it. Before the car was engulfed, She grabbed the car and yanked it back out of the way. The front tires were burning, but that was all. She threw the doors open and barked, "Everyone out, NOW!"

Cameron stumbled out, holding George by his collar. The driver tumbled out to run away. Kaede reached in and pulled Mr. Watson out. Sirens wailed as firetrucks came to put out the spreading, burning fuel.

As the firemen came and deployed to fight the fire and get to the burning and screaming marines, Kaede led the group away at a run. When they got to a safe distance away, Kaede turned on Mr. Watson with an angry glare. "They knew we were comin. Men outside the hostel, more following us, a sniper AND they rigged the plane. "WHO did you tell we were leavin?" she asked in a demand.

Mr. Watson turned pale. "Normal official channels, my staff and the airport."

"You have spies," Cameron stated.

"we're not leaving here alive," George said weakly.

"WRONG!" Kaede barked. "They've blown their load. We know they are actively hunting us. Soon as I git a chance, I'll be huntin THEM!" Turning back to Watson, she asked, "Now, ya go in and explain what happened. Tell them we left back out the gate. GO!"

Mr. Watson and his driver ran for the terminal. Kaede looked at Cameron. "Ya injured?"

"Slight misalignment of my left hip. I'm still 87 percent functional."

"George, kin ya run?"

"To get out of here," he said firmly.

Kaede looked around. The mess by the burning plane was casting red light in the area. A mass of firefighters and rescue vehicles were present and a few more were coming. The glare of emergency lights would blind anyone close enough to see them. To George and Cameron she said, "We go down the taxiway away from this mess then go through the fence."

They took off running. Gorge huffed let out small yelps, but kept up. Kaede kept her arms out, Cameron scanned ahead and to the sides. They ran until the taxiway met the runway, then veered off to head for the fence.

Kaede thought about it, but they didn't dare go back for their bikes. On foot, no provisions or clothes, and being hunted was not the most prime way to try and escape Poland. Kaede also realized that Kaliba wasn't fully finished yet. There was still work to do.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Rip through the fence. Run far around the airport perimeter and head west. Doing so, Kaede was finding out fairly quickly George didn't have much steam. Panting and huffing, He looked ready to collapse. Kaede lifted him up and carried him. Cameron was running all right, but her hip clicked every time she took a step.

Vehicle Lights ahead got their attention. Kaede stopped and put George down. "On the ground. You too, Cameron!" While they laid down, Kaede watched the light approach. It was a small SUV type rolling along a dirt road. Kaede ran over to the road and got behind a bush. She reached out with a mind hand onto a bush on the other side. When the Jeep looking car came close, she shook that bush.

The Jeep slowed and a spotlight was turned onto the bush. Two men in the Jeep were watching the searchlight pan. Kaede jumped up and yanked them both out. Holding them down, she relieved them of their radios. They had handcuffs, so the flipped them on their bellies and used them, locking the men's arms together. The jeep was rolling, Kaede stopped it.

"Up and let's go!" Kaede called.

One man spoke. Kaede ripped some of their pant legs off to gag them. She threw the handcuff keys away into the bushes.

Before Kaede could get in, Cameron was in the driver's seat. The Jeep was a two door, Kaede had George get in the back then got in the passenger side. "Doan wreck us," she warned. Cameron swung around and drove back the way the men came. She also shut the lights off.

"What are you doing?" George cried.

"I can see better with my infrared," Cameron stated.

"Just doan hit nothin," Kaede reminded her.

Cameron drove down what had to be a access road. Coming to at paved road, she turned the lights on and headed west. "This vehicle will be good for the night. In the morning we're going to need new one."

Kaede had to agree. She picked up her phone and dialed Smith's office.

"Mr. Smith's office."

"Ya got a mole. We was molested." Kaede stated and hung up.

"Will they send another pickup for us?" George asked.

Kaede glanced back at him. "Lad, even if they did, we dare not accept it. Those guys were set up and waitin fer us. They knew where we were and what we riding in. That means someone tiped'em off."

"Shouldn't you tell him the details?"

"I'm sure he'll be getting that pretty quick," Kaede told him. At the moment, she was wondering how to find those Kaliba agents.

"We're going to need gas," Cameron noted. "This is an airport security vehicle. We stop for gas, we'll be noticed."

Kaede thought for a moment. She wanted these bad guys to follow them. "How far we got?" she asked.

"By the normal useage and tank size for this type of vehicle, 80 miles, plus or minus twelve," Cameron reported.

"Not over the German border?"

"The German border is 230 miles away."

"Damn," Kaede grumbled. "George, you got a passport?"

George let out a snort. "Not any more. Miss Sadism took it, my wallet, everything I had."

"Then they know where ya live?"

"Ahh, yeah," he replied heavily.

"Apparently, ya seen somethin they're very nervous about," Kaede told him. "Think hard, what did ya see or hear that ya didn tell anyone about."

"I don't know."

"THINK! They are tryin very hard to kill ya. Ya must know somethin!" Kaede said firmly.

Cameron offered, "We killed Miss Sadism. It's possible they are coming after us to get the remains back. They will not want anyone to know about terminators."

"Possible," Kaede agreed.

"I didn't even know what she was!" George complained.

"Didn't need to. When we took her body I let a guard run away. That may be why they are after us. They know we have it."

"They want to retrieve it. That's why they didn't blow the plane after it took off, but before we got on," Kaede said in a musing tone.

"Yes, an airplane crash would bring investigators," Cameron agreed. "They don't want us leaving the country. All forms of transportation will be watched."

"They can't watch the whole border."

"No. Kaede, I'm already going on a secondary road, due west. We have a better chance of picking up other transportation this way, and angling north," Cameron explained. "We'll just have to hide this vehicle."

Coming up on a town Cameron slowed, then pulled off the side and into an old barn. They got out and pushed the doors shut.

"Ya got a plan?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, there's a tavern up the road, We take a drunk's car. I'll identify a good one. Pull him back to us so I can knock him out. By the time he wakes up, we should be over the border."

.

In the shadows, Cameron, Kaede and George watched the parking lot. A short while later a car drove though then left, going the same way.

"A tail?" George asked in a whisper.

"Tryin ta be."

A man staggered out with a female on his arm. A little pudgy and not a very pretty face on the women, George whispered, "He's got his beer goggles on."

Going over to his truck, the man gave the woman a big kiss, which she responded to. They started fondling, leaning against the side of the truck.

"Yup, beer goggles." George confirmed as he looked at the woman.

Kaede reached out and pulled them closer. They staggered and laughed, still working at each other's clothes. They fell down in the grass just outside the lot. Cameron snuck out and cracked the woman in the head. She passed out. The man was only concerned about loosening up her shirt. Cameron knocked him out and took his keys. They left them piled on top of each other. Cameron, George and Kaede got in the truck and left. Kaede had George get into the small back seat.

"Much of the border between Germany and Poland is the Oder river. We have to be to the north when we cross to avoid that. The bridges across the river will be watched," Cameron explained. "We have to be through Szczecin, the last city before Germany before dawn."

"We gonna make it?"

"We should baring any other misfortunes."

"That's askin a lot, lass," Kaede said dryly.

Cameron drove all night and got through the city on the highway. Leaving the city for the German border, Kaede asked, "Bicycles again?"

"There's no time," Cameron reminded her. Nothing's open. We can get bikes after we get into Germany."

Cameron went through town and took a last road, then a path that read 'Germany, 305 meters' The path went through woodland. Cameron turned the lights off. She drove on a short while, scraping the truck against brush, then stopped. "A man to the left ahead. Wait here."

Cameron was gone fifteen minutes then came back and said, "He was waiting, I disabled the trip wire he set up."

Cameron drove on across the border into Germany. Not long after she came to a gas station and filed up. Kaede paid for the gas and got some food and a drink.

On the road again, Kaede asked George, "So, where do you live?"

"Braintree. It's just west of Colchester. You don't think they will come there do you?" George asked.

Kaede nodded. "Since you got away, it's safe bet they are already there. We're going to need a ride across the channel."

"We need to steal a boat," Cameron stated.

"We do."

"Aren't we British citizens?" George asked.

"Got yer passport lad?" Kaede asked in return.

"Right," George replied in an exhale. "But, how do we get out of Germany then?"

"Same way we got in the first time. Bicycles."

.

Most of the way through Germany, they did find a bicycle shop. Cameron parked the truck down the block and around the corner. They got three touring bikes and rode off. George was not able to put on the speed Kaede and Cameron could. Kaede pulled him along some to keep up some speed. Relatively, it was a slow ride.

Finally getting to Belgium, Kaede was getting tired, as was George. They stopped at a hotel and got some food and rest. Here, there was bicycle parking and they even had bike trails for interested guests.

Riding along at a normal bicycle speed of only a few miles an hour, Kaede was not happy with their progress. For how slow they were going, she was sure Kaliba was catching up. If she was confident Cameron could get George away, she would let them go on and return to Warsaw. The thing was, Kaliba knew George and she knew they would have someone at his home to silence him.

Pondering how to get close to George's home and not be seen, Kaede felt the headache tingle of another immortal. Perking up she looked around. "Guys," she began, then saw a familiar face gazing at her from the sidewalk. The short, blonde man with a pipe smiled at her. Kaede stopped.

"Fitzcarin," she said in a huff.

"Right ya be. lass," he replied happily. "I'm sure I'd recognize such a flower as yourself, but your name escapes me."

Cameron and George stopped, eyeing Kaede.

Kaede snorted. "So, I'm just a flower now and not a Goddess? I doan need Mom and Amanda ta keep ya away from me?"

Fritzcarin frowned briefly then looked closer at her. His face opened up. "Kaede McLeod?"

"Kaede Kikumura now," she corrected.

"Ahhh yes! You're in disguise," Fitzcarin announced. "Someone must be chasing you. Why else would the light of the sun be hidden so well under a basket!" Shifting his gaze to Cameron, he beamed, "And of course you'd be accompanied by another beautiful maiden ..."

"She's married too," Kaede quickly said.

Fitzcarin frowned at her. "Now that is terrible news. Surely you two angels are not stranded by yourselves."

"George is with us," Cameron stated.

"What happened to his ear?"

"Miss Sadism tore it off," Cameron explained.

Fitzcarin cringed. "No need to remind me to stay away from her."

"Fitz, we need to get to England, we have no ID," Kaede stated.

"Mine got stolen," George added.

Pointing his pipe at George, Fitz said, "Laddie, ya better watch who you're playing with."

"Do you know where we can get a boat?" Kaede asked pointedly.

Fitzcarin made a flourishing bow to Kaede. "My dear, I would launch a thousand ships in your honor!"

"Just one will be good."

"Yes, I have just the thing!"

.

They followed Fitzcarin down to a yacht club where rows and rows of boats were lined up. The boat they looked at was wooden and not in the best of shape. It needed to have the peeling paint scrapped off and a new paint job and looked unused for quite a while.

Fitzcarin waved a hand at it. "I don't much take to the water, so this has been here for a while. Won it off another fellow who should have known better than to gamble against me. I could not turn down such a pretty thing as you, Kaede McLeod, so please, use it as you need."

"Kikumura now," Kaede reminded him.

Lookin into a porthole, Cameron said, "There's water inside."

"It looks more like a sailboat than a cabin cruiser, but there is no mast," George noted.

"There's a stub," Cameron said, pointing to a short, sawed off post in the middle of the boat.

"Did I mention that man wasn't happy that he lost?" Fitz asked. "It still floats," he offered.

Kaede cast him a brief smile. "Thanks, Fritz."

"But look," Fritz said and motioned to the long fore deck. "It's perfect for sunbathing."

"Let's see if we can find where it leaks," Kaede said with a sigh.

Cameron went on board and tried the cabin door. "This door is locked."

Kaede looked at Fitz. Fitz shrugged, "He never gave me a key."

Cameron broke the door open. Right after she went in, she came back out. "This boat needs to go into dry dock. There are several what look like bullet holes in the hull."

"We need something to patch the holes up," Kaede told her.

"Carriage bolts, washers and rubber," Cameron replied. "I'll go see what I can find."

"Is there a sump pump on board?" George asked.

Fritz frowned briefly, then said, "I'm sure there is."

"Doubt it works," Kaede grumbled. "Go ahead an look."

Roger went down into the cabin. Kaede eyed the boat, about forty feet long, it wasn't that big. She put her hands under it and lifted. As the hull came up, the dozen holes in this side poured water out.

"Not that's a handy trick," Fitz beamed.

"Fitz, how much do you want fer this boat?" Kaede asked.

Waving his hand, Fitz said, "No, lassie, you need it, take it. I almost forgot it was here. I'm not one for boat repairs anyway."

"Thank ya Fritz."

"Whatever I can do to make a beautiful Lass happy," he beamed in reply.

George came out and looked around. He held up what looked like a long bicycle tire pump. "It doesn't work."

"Water's pouring out the holes. Good enough fer now," Kaede replied.

Looking down, George asked, "How do I get off?"

"Doan. There's a screw on the back, see if ya kin find the motor."

George went back in. Kaede watched the water pour out of the holes. It was slow coming out. Probably a good thing when the water was going in.

Cameron returned with a bag of nuts and bolts and a dual diaphragm pump. She also had a small bag of rubber gaskets. Cameron fitted the gaskets on the bolts, Kaede plugged the holes. Cameron jump on and went in to put the gaskets and nuts on the inside.

George appeared to tell Kaede there were a couple gallons of gas in the tank, and the motor did turn over. It was a small motor. Fitz volunteered to take the two 5 gallon cans and go get gas for them.

While the boat was up mostly out of the water, Kaede has Cameron check the rudder to make sure it worked. Cameron fired the engine and besides a little black smoke, it ran and the screw turned. Kaede set the boat back down to see if they had any more leaks. George found his duty was pumping the boat out. A hose through a porthole, and he pumped away. Progress was slow, but he did make progress.

The inside of the boat was old, dirty and musty. At least it floated and the motor worked. With the motor running, they even had some lights. Wanting to help, of course, Fitzcarin decided to come along. He even went and got food, some wine and a bottle of Glen Morangie just for 'Angel Kaede'.

Late in the afternoon, they set sail for England. No sooner had they sailed out of the harbor and into the English Channel then the little engine began pouring out more smoke. It then began knocking ... then a bang and it quit altogether.

Cameron went down below with Roger. Kaede stared at Fitzcarin. Fitz shrugged. "I didn't know it was going to do that."

Cameron came back up to announce. "The engine blew a piston, it's ruined."

"What are we going to do?" Fitzcarin asked.

Kaede frowned at him and said, "Cameron, steer." She then went to the back and sat down. Kaede put mind hand over the back for a grip, then two more invisible hands over the sides. Making her hands as wide as possible, she dog-paddled the boat along.

Roger noticed they were moving. "What's making us move?"

From the back, Kaede said, "I am. Any comments an ya kin swim."

Fitzcarin looked over the side. "Blimey, it looks like we're moving along pretty good."

"Fourteen knots." Cameron stated. "It should take two and a half hours to get to England."

Kaede ignored the others and kept dog paddling, one arm then the other. At the helm, Cameron watched out over the ocean and kept them on course.

Not wanting to be in the way, Roger sat on the front deck, leaning against the front of the cabin by the chopped off mast. Fitzcarin came up and sat beside him and offered him a drink of the wine bottle.

"Here, laddie have some. After being woman handled by Miss Sadism, I bet you need it."

Roger chuckled and took the bottle. "Thanks, I do." He took a drink and handed it back.

"Gotta say, Kaede isn't very friendly today. I'll tell you though, never seen a prettier lass the day she got married. All sunshine and rainbows, she was," Fitzcarin said proudly.

Roger grinned. "I got a feeling she can be whatever she wants to be. Same with Cameron. Don't think because they are pretty, they're harmless. both of them are tough birds."

"Aye, I hear the stories, Lad. I know Kaede can make you have a bad day, real fast," Fitz agreed. "Seen Kaede's Mum kill a couple guys from up in a tree. Their heads snapped, then she comes drifting down out of the tree. Strangest thing I ever saw. Treat those two with kid gloves. So, how'd you meet up with them?"

"They saved me," Roger admitted. "I thought Miss Sadism was going to kill me. Cameron comes busting in, kicks the craps out of her and gets me out. She put me behind this big column, Miss Sadism comes out after me and Cameron kills her. She took down a guard too. He shot her in the chest, but I swore she didn't even feel it."

Fitz eyed him. "She didn't die?"

"No. Told me she has internal armor. Don't know how, but apparently it works. We, rather Kaede took Miss Sadism apart and stuffed her in their packs. She's got metal on the inside. Cameron does too."

"That's odd. Imagine it's cold in the wither, bein like that."

.

Kaede was getting tired. She was constantly pulling water under the boat to move them forward and she was becoming bored with paddling. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. We should be within ten miles of shore. You should take a break," Cameron replied.

"Ya got a destination?" Kaede asked.

"As close to Colchester as we can."

Fitzcarin stood up. "I know where you want to go! We need to go to Brightsea! Wonderful place it is. Great food, lots a lasses and comfortable beds. I can even show you where to tie up. Got your position?" he asked as he came back to the helm.

"No maps," Cameron stated.

"No maps?" Fitzcarin asked. "Now that's a bugger. No matter! I'll get you there."

Fitzcarin stood up on by the sawed off mast post and watched ahead of them. "Ah, over there off the starboard bow, see that trawler? Follow him."

Cameron looked and zoomed in. "He's fishing and heading towards us."

"OK then steer just behind him, a little to the right."

"We don't want to get caught in his nets," Cameron replied.

"We won't those nets sink down," Fitz assured her.

Cameron kept going the way she was going.

A little while later they saw land ahead. Again, Fitzcarin pointed, "I recognize that coast, the bay's to the right, that's where you want to go."

Cameron looked and decided he was right.

With hope in sight that she would be able to rest soon, Kaede stepped up the pace some. Going into the bay, Firtcarin guided Cameron where he wanted to go. Kaede let the boat slow down as they approached long dock Cameron turned and moved close to the dock. Kaede grabbed the dock, stopped them and pulled them close.

Fitzcarin called, "George, ole boy, give me a hand with the lines!"

Kaede saw one near her. She grasped the loop end and put it over on the dock around a pylon and tied the other end to the boat.

Fitz lead them into the yacht club and told the attendant there they needed rooms and the boat needed some work. Exhausted from paddling her ass across the channel, When the man asked her if she wanted the work done, she only nodded and waved. What she really wanted was a room and a bed. Fitzcarin was kind enough to take her card and charge everything. The attendant was a happy man.

Kaede went up to the finely appointed nautical themed room and fell on the bed. Sleep first, then she's call someone. It wouldn't be Smith.

.

Kaede woke up in time to see the sun setting. She got up and her wig fell off. Screw it. She also took the irritating contacts out of her eyes. Cameron was most likely with George. Leaving her room, she went down to the long desk with ropes in complex ties under the edge. The attendant noticed her. "D…Dame Kaede?" he asked.

"Aye lad. I took me disguise off. Kin ya show me ta the dinnin room?"

"Yes, of course, M'lady. The Boatwright is down at your boat, he wanted to talk with you about what to do with a few things. He said it needs to be in drydock."

"Not surprised. Ya seen Fitzcarin?" she asked.

"Not since you arrived, M'Lady."

Kaede looked out. There were a couple men by the boat. She went out to see what they wanted.

The man in with the 'Yacht club boat repair' on the back of his golf shirt turned to her as she approached. He winced. "Ma'am, your boat needs a lot of work. New mast, lines boom and sail obviously, the motor is blown, the paint is so bad you've gotten minor wood rot on the topside, the water in the hold had been there a while, some rot down there too. The fresh water system and batteries need to be replaced. The bunks are waterlogged, and some wiring needs to be replaced as well. My best guess, unless we find more, is around a hundred thousand to get this boat back in shape. You're lucky you got here with it."

"Maybe not so lucky," Kaede grumbled. "Kin ya take it out and sink it?"

The man laughed. "I know it sounds a lot. But to buy a boat like this new is close to a million pounds. You're better off fixing it and selling it if you don't want it."

With a huff, Kaede said, "Hokay, fix it up. Lemme know if it goes over a hundred thousand."

Kaede signed the paperwork to get the boat fixed and left her number, then headed back in to get something to eat. What the hell, she'd already bought a plane, why not a boat?

Kaede found the dinning room and was happy they had a fish & chips bar. That and a rootbeer served her fine.

Kaede called home. She was happy to hear Duncan's voice.

"Mc Leod."

"Dad! Am I ever glad to hear yer voice! I'm in kind of a fix here. I'm in Brightsea, I got no transport an I think I just blew too much money on fixin a boat. Kin I git enough of me investment back ta buy a cheap car?"

"Kaede … sure, I'll spot ya 20,000 pounds. It'll be in yer account in the morning. Ya need at git home quick though. Kouta had an accident."

"What? What happened?"

"He didn't set the brake on his truck. He saw it started to roll backwards and he tried ta git in an stop it. He slipped, the truck ran over his leg."

"I … oh, I got someone who may be in trouble, bad guys are after'im …"

"Kaede, soon as you can. Don't go making a dumb mistake," Duncan said firmly. "Just after yer done, git home. Kouta's in the hospital, I think ya two need ta talk."

"Aye, we will. Tell Kouta I'll be there soon as possible."

"Aye. Love ya, an be careful!"

"Aye, I will, love a too."

Kaede hung up. Kouta had gotten hurt, and where was she? Running all over Europe! Never again! She was done with these jobs!

Finding a car at a yacht club was easier that she thought. Checking her balance, she found she had more money that she thought. Her 154,000 pounds was enough to cover her current planned expenses. The attendant showed her directions to a car dealer and called her a cab to take her there.

Being able to serve Dame Kaede, the dealer got her a four seat Jaguar for 21,000. She drove the car back to the Yacht club, then went up to Cameron and George's room. Of course Cameron heard her coming and opened the door for her.

Kaede came in to see George relaxing on the bed. "I got transport, we kin go."

"Tonight?" George asked.

"Yes, git yer stuff. It's better if we approach yer place at night," Kaede stated.

Cameron sensed something wasn't right with Kaede. She kept quiet about it. "Let's go George."

George hauled himself up.

.

Cameron knew the address. The ex-farmhouse was in a side road on the edge of town. She turned the lights off and stopped within sight of the house. Scanning the two story house and barn, she said, I see five heat sources. Two downstairs, one on the front porch. Two upstairs. I do not detect anyone in the barn."

"Only me and my wife live there," George said.

"Upstairs, the window with the light on?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. That is probably were his wife is being held." Cameron said, then rolled her window down. "Out the windows, these newer cars light up when you open the door or shut the key off."

"Leave it running. George, stay here," Kaede said and rolled her window down to get out.

They walked slowly, taking cover to move towards the back side of the house. Coming along the side, Kaede lifted up to peek in the window. Mrs. Patterson was on the bed, hands tided behind her back, legs tied together. She lowered back down and whispered. "Once I'm in, take out the guy in front fast. I'll come down on the inside soon as I can."

Cameron nodded.

Kaede rose back up. Reaching in, she raised the window then herself to see in the room. The man there looked and drew his gun. Kaede forced his arm against his chest so the gun was pointed at his chin. "Go ahead an shoot," she told him, then drifted into the window.

The woman's eyes widened as Kaede settled into the floor. The man didn't move. Kaede took his gun and forced him on his stomach then disconnected his brain from his spinal cord. He didn't even twitch when he died. She put a finger to her lips to indicate quiet, then untied the woman's bonds and removed the gag.

"You're Dame Kaede!" the woman whispered.

"Shhh!" Kaede hissed. "Hide in the closet, there's two more downstairs."

Mrs. Patterson quickly did.

A gunshot sounded from outside. Kaede ran to the stairs and flew down. Two men were pointing their guns at the outside. She chopped their hands off. Cameron burst in, holding another gun. Her forehead had a red/ silver spot on it.

Soon the three men still alive were in the barn tied up as George consoled his wife. The men in the barn were tied to posts, Cameron and Kaede in front of them. Their gags were lowered.

Eyeing them, Kaede said, "Ya got one chance to tell me who sent ya." she pointed to the one on the right. "You, who sent ya?"

"Fuck you!" he growled.

Kaede pulled him away from the post to another post on the other side. Using rope, she tied his arms apart and spread. First she ripped his clothes, then gagged him and cut down the flesh of his back. He jerked and screamed. He screamed more as she peeled his back flesh to the sides, then broke his ribs and pulled them out beyond the flesh.

After a wail of pain, he gasped breaths in weak moans. His attempts to escape were only twitches.

Kaede pointed to the next man who had turned pale. "You, who sent ya?"

"Igor Parvonavich," he said, as he stared at his moaning friend.

"Where is he?" Kaede asked in a growl.

"I don't know."

Kaede pulled him away from the post and made him into a blood eagle as he cried and screamed for mercy. Soon, he was bleeding and moaning incoherently.

Kaede turned to the last one. This one was sweating.

"Igor meets us in at the pub by the London Bridge!" he said quickly. "Tall guy, gray hair, always wears a suit, top had and carries a cane that has a sword in it. Like to act like he's some kind of noble. I can take you to him!"

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "Kaede, Mrs. Patterson said they raped and abused her."

Kaede nodded, then ripped the man's pants down. "Yer friends are beyond feelin this, but ya ain't." She tore his penis off and threw it on the floor, which made him yell out in a scream

NO!, don't let me die!" the last man cried to deaf ears. Kaede closed the barn doors behind them. She still heard him crying.

George was home and fairly safe. Kaede still warned him and his wife to find another place to stay. She then called Smith's office and let him know, and added there was 'cleanup' work to be done. She then got in her car with Cameron and headed for home.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Today Kouta was expecting his crutches and the clearance from the doctor so he could go home. The break wasn't a bad as the doctor first thought. Instead of being crushed, his lower leg bone was broke, but only a simple snap. It was nine in the morning, he should be out of here by eleven. He then sot a surprise.

Kaede rushed in, looking distressed, and sat by him. Gripping his shoulders, she said in a run, "Kouta, I'm sooo sorry! Never again, I swear! No more of these jobs. Ever! I do have to go to Sarah's trial, but that's it! I ain't leavin home again."

Kouta cast her a gentle smile and pulled her close. Petting her hair, he said, "I'm OK, it's just a broken leg. I'm going home today."

Pulling back, she took on an intense tone. "It's not OK! I was off some place else and ya got hurt. I wasn't here for ya! That's not OK."

Petting her face, he gently said, "Things happen. If you're going to be home an not out risking yourself, that makes me happy. I just had a stupid accident."

"I shoulda been here," Kaede stated.

He kissed her and got a big kiss in return. After the kiss, Kaede looked at him sheepishly. "I didn git married ta keep runnin off. I wanna be home wit me family. With you."

Kouta smiled. "That will make me happy, others will be glad to hear that too." His smile dimmed some. "Have you thought about this? Will it make you happy?"

"It will," Kaede said firmly. Tapping her fingers together, she said, "I took this job so we could have our home. Lately, it seems like It's beginnin ta break us apart. That's the last thing I want. I doan wanna lose you."

"Good, I don't wanna lose you either. Does this mean you can give me a ride home?"

Kaede nodded vigorously. "Aye, an plan on being waited on. Cameron's headed home, but she'll be back ta take us home."

Kouta frowned. "In that little Cortina?"

"Nay, Lad. I got a Jaguar," Kaede said with an impish grin. "An in a few months, we kin go sailin if ya want."

"Sailing? You got a boat?"

"If ya wanna call it that. Fitzcarin gave me an old sailboat so we could get back from Europe. What pain that was gittin across the channel!"

Kouta grinned. "Working the sails was hard?"

"It doan have any. Mast was gone too, and right after we left land, the motor died …"

Kaede enjoyed telling her husband about their trip back, and he enjoyed listening.

.

Cameron, came and retrieved Kaede and Kouta from the hospital, then took John, Nana and Jeff to Inverness to retrieve the Cortina. Jeff and Nana drove the Cortina back.

Kaede had gone straight to the hospital upon arriving. Upon getting home, Kaede helped Kouta as much as he would allow. That was until the family met them at the door.

Duncan wanted to find out about this boat Kaede got from Fitzcarin. When Kaede told him about it, he kept wincing. "Kaede, the closest place ya kin tie that boat up is Loch Eil. Loch Shiel doan have an ocean access fer boats."

"Right now, it's in Brightsea. That's where Firtzcarin said was the best place ta park it."

Duncan's eyebrows raised. "Brightsea? Kaede! That's about the most expensive place in all of England! They charge docking fees by the foot per day. How big's this boat?"

"Forty feet'er so'"

"Ya gotta git that boat outta there now!"

Kaede gaped at him. "But … they're gonna put it in drydock ta fix it. It's not in good shape, Dad."

Duncan rubbed his face and said, "Lass, ya done got a big hole in the water yer gonna be pourin money inta. Ya plan on using this money pit?"

Kaede looked at him, then Kouta. "Well I gotta go fer Sarah Connor's trial. We kin sail there, can't we?"

"Ya better find out how long it's gonna take at fix that boat," Duncan said firmly. "What's it need again?"

"A mast, sails, all the lines, the inside is waterlogged, paint, a motor, maybe more stuff," Kaede said meekly.

Duncan let out a huff. "If ya git outta it spending less than a half million pounds, I'll be surprised."

"But, we kin go sailing, right?" Mayu asked.

Kouta chuckled. "For what Kaede's spending, we'll be going sailing all right."

"Ya got a skiff?" Duncan asked.

"A what?"

"Skiff, a small boat so ya kin anchor yer boat in the water an not have at pay docking fees," Duncan explained.

"Didn see one."

"Where is this trial gonna be held?" Inari asked.

"Los Angeles. I got a date of 15 December."

Duncan shook his head. "Never make it. For what yer telling me, that boat will be in drydock fer at least two if not three months. It'll take a five weeks to cross the Atlantic, then ye'll have to go through the Panama canal, and up the west coast which'll take another three weeks. That's providing the weather's good. Not to mention ye'll have ta learn how ta sail. I'll fly ya there."

"Can we see the boat?" Mayu asked.

"Ain't much ta look at right now," Kaede told her.

"Oh. Well, when it's done can we git a picture?"

"When it's done, we'll go see it," Kouta told her.

.

Kaede was having a nice time at home. Kouta was enjoying Kaede being home also. They decided that they were going to invest more in Duncan's enterprises. Richie and Roberta were doing well with Roberta's investigative services and the sheep farm.

The boatyard send Kaede a folder containing the latest estimates of the work being done. New hull boards to replace the holed ones, The mast sail and rigging, and the new 100 HP motor and generator were all ordered ad the interior cleaning was being done. So far, the bill was going to be 98,430 pounds.

Mid October, Angus died. The funeral was huge affair, Kaede and Inari helped Rachel and some local lasses set up tents at the church and grave site, and get the inn set up for the wake afterwards. On one wall, all of Angus's accomplishments were displayed, with photos of him. His time in the Royal army and his medals were displayed. It was a solemn time and Kaede was sure most of Glen Finnen showed up to pay their final respects to Angus.

Jeff became a diesel mechanic, and part of his business was servicing Kouta's fleet of six trucks. His dream was to build a house for Nana and Mayu, so he lived at home, or up in the castle an saved his money. Nana and Mayu also saved all they could to help Jeff with his dream. Stone block cemented together was still an approved building material. Kaede helped Nana cut stone at the quarry to make blocks to build Jeff's house when he was ready to begin.

Mr. Smith did contact Kaede the last week of October. Cutting stone blocks with Nana at the quarry, Kaede answered her phone.

"Kaede."

"Mr. Smith here. Your last mission was a rousing success. Kaliba is gone. The leaders are dead and so is their tech and their technicians. They were found drowned in their ruined basement servers. The Polish aren't happy, but you can't have everything. There are some elements left, but with no leaders or funding, we don't expect them to last very long. I sent your final payment of fifty two thousand pounds to your account. I would ask if we can call on you on a case by case basis if there is a problem we cannot otherwise handle."

"I'd have ta think hard bout that," Kaede replied. "We're kinda busy now, I doan see anythin possible much fore spring time. Got alota family work ta do."

"Understood. I do say you have done much for us and the world. Enjoy your family time."

"Will do."

Kaede noted Nana had set another block down on the growing stack. She put her phone away and went over to the ten foot cube of stacked blocks. "Think ya got enough?" she asked.

Nana frowned. "Seems like it, but we doan know how big Jeff's gonna make our house, or where. We're still just talkin bout it."

"Maybe ya should start plannin it," Kaede offered. "Things like how many rooms yer gonna need, single floor er double, where ya wanna live."

"We know where," Nana said any pointed off towards the valley. "There's a nice spot on the hillside towards town. It's pretty and downwind most of the time, and it's only a couple kilometers from town. Easy ta git ta the main road coming up here too."

"Sounds nice. Ya gotta show it ta us sometime here."

"Nana and Jeff will!" Nana beamed.

"Mayu gonna live wit ya too?" Kaede asked.

Nana nodded. In a serious tone, she said, "Aye. Mom, Mayu needs us. We've been tryin, and Mayu's getting a little better bout bein round boys, but, she really wants ta just stay wit family. Jeff understands."

"Aye," Kaede agreed sadly. She was hoping Mayu would eventually want a family of her own. "Ya know, only one of ya kin marry Jeff."

"We know, an I'm marryin Jeff. Mayu's ok wit it so long as she kin stay wit us."

Kaede cast Nana a tiny smile. "Yer a good sister to'er, Nana. Just doan ruin yer life wit Jeff."

"Doan worry, Mom, we kin handle it."

.

Towards the end of November, Kaede got a call from the boatyard in Brightsea. They wanted to know what colors to paint the boat in, and the name to put on the boat. Kaede wasn't sure, she they were going to send her paint schemes to look at to give her an idea what she'd like.

When the package came, it became a family affair on choosing what colors to paint the boat in. With help from everyone, Kaede decided on a light blue hull with dark blue trim. The name of the boat was also kicked around, and Duncan chuckled at what the general consensus was for the name. _The Sea Witch_.

At this point, Kaede had sunk 101,560 pounds into this boat. She was really hoping it was worth it.

Duncan had his flight plans registered, they were leaving on the tenth. Duncan and Amanda were going to fly. On this trip, Kouta and Kaene were coming with Kaede. Nana and Mayu wanted to come along also. Cameron was to bring the terminator pieces, which filled Duncan's plane. Duncan was also itching to get a look at _The Sea Witch_ , so he planned a day layover in Colchester to drive down to Brightsea.

This was a new experience for Duncan, flying with a plane full of people. Leaving Glen Finnen was interesting. He had to use the whole shorter runway to take off. At Colchester, they took an airport minibus down to the Yacht club, to return the next morning to pick them up. Splitting the rooms for couples, Kouta and Kaede, Ducan and Inari got rooms together. Cameron Nana and Mayu got a room. Once they got settled in their rooms, they met in the lobby to go see _The Sea Witch_. Kaede was hoping that is was looking better than when she last saw it.

Greg Davidson, manager of the Yacht club Boat Repair met them and took them over to a row of large buildings.

"Mom, yer boat's inside?" Nana asked.

Greg cast her a grin. "It is, and nearly ready for the water. Wait till you see it."

He led them into one of the buildings and climbed up a flight of stairs. "It's been a challenge, but I think we did all right with it."

Up on a catwalk that was level with a sailboat's deck, Greg asked Kaede, "So, what do you think?"

Kaede looked at the boat he motioned to. It was beautiful. The brass fittings seemed to glow, the railings were bright silver and the mast was tall with a radar dish on top by the mast light. "It's perfect," Kaede said. "But, where's my boat?"

"This is your boat," Greg said with a wide grin.

"Mom, it's HUGE!" Mayu cried.

Greg motioned to the front. "With the bow mast back in place, _The Sea Witch_ is 46 feet long, sixteen foot beam at the widest point. Instead of the 50 horsepower gas engine it had, we put a 100 horsepower diesel in. It's better on fuel usage and shock mounted to keep the vibrations down. The engine room is insulated and the screw is more efficient that your old one. Come on board."

"I can't believe it's the same boat," Kaede said as she gazed at it.

"It is, it just needed some TLC," Greg assured her. "And the days of heeling over thirty five, forty degrees are done also!" he announced. "The keel has the new leveling system that helps the boat stay upright in crosswinds. It's lighter than a lead keel, and drafts shallower. Instead of a fifteen foot draft, _The Sea Witch_ only will draft nine feet giving you access to shallower ports."

"Wow," Mayu said vacantly as she took in the size of this boat.

Going down inside the cabin, Greg slowed them the kitchen, laundry bay, bathroom, six bunks, three to a side with storage under and overhead, a spare hammock above each bunk and curtains for each bunk, and the forward storage area. Standing in front of the hatch to the forward storage area, Greg turned to them and asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think you performed a miracle," Kaede told him. Everything looked new, and there wasn't a hint of the musty smell it had before.

"Can we go sailing?" Nana asked hopefully.

"This is rather nice," Inari said. "Much better than the wreck Kaede described."

"You have done a good job on it," Duncan agreed. "Kin we see the helm?"

Greg took them back topside to the helm and showed them the new controls. Besides speed through the water, there was relative and actual wind speed and direction indicators, a compass and GPS position indicators. A monitor screen showed engine speed, fuel and fresh water levels, and the leveling keel angle indicator.

To Kaede, Greg said, "We're totaling up the bill. It's tad over a hundred thousand, but not by too much. We planned to store it inside until spring, the first of April it's scheduled to be waterborne. Unless you have other ideas."

Kaede nodded. "That's fine. We need to learn how to sail, spring time will be good."

"I'll get you a training book and a nautical rules of the road," Greg said. "We also have instructors to help guide you. It makes for a more pleasant experience."

"Got a question," Duncan asked, " What's the docking fee here?"

"For members, it's twenty pounds a month up to thirty feet. Twenty five up to fifty feet, which what _The Sea Witch_ is classified. Members also have their dedicated berths. Non members, it's fifty pounds and a hundred. For the larger craft that come in, we have a fixed rate of twenty pounds per ten feet."

"That's actually not that bad for members then," Duncan noted.

"That's why the berths are usually filled up," Greg said. "Members also get reduced rates on their rooms an other services. By having your boat rebuild here, You can get your a membership with the rebuild."

"That does sound like a good idea," Kaede said.

"Let me talk to the harbor master, I'm sure I can get you a berth," Greg offered.

Duncan saw Kaede look at him. He shrugged. "Your call. Here, you'll have support that ya won't have up in Loch Eil."

Kaede and her family spent much of the day exploring on _The Sea Witch._ Nana and Mayu were eager to go for a ride.

The day of checking out their new boat went fast. After seeing the boat, the family went down to see the boats in the harbor. Nana, Mayu and Inari too, thought Kaede had the prettiest boat there was. That night, Nana and Mayu dreamed of sailing on their boat.

.

In the courtroom, Sarah in her prison garb sat at the defense table with her lawyers Douglas and Douglas. On the other side of the room three prosecutors sat. Bailiffs were watching as the jury came in and sat in their box. In the common seating behind the prosecution and defense teams, people sat to watch. Some bore note pads, others had cameras. Other came just to see what happened.

"All rise for Judge Harold T. Stone," the tall, bald bailiff announced. Everyone stood up. The Judge came in and sat behind his bench announcing, "Be seated. Bull, what do we have today?"

The tall, bald guard brought over some paperwork and said, "Your Honor, Case 563889B, the People versus Sarah Connor. Sarah Connor is suspected to be mentally ill, and a terrorist involved in at least three bombings and one murder. The specific charges are illegal possession and use of explosives, illegal possession of firearms, escape from a mental institution, robbery, murder, terroristic activities, kidnapping, resisting arrest, reckless operation of a motor vehicle, and arson."

Judge Harry looked at paperwork, then glanced up at Sarah. "Sarah Connor, you are aware of these charges?"

Mr. Douglas stood up. "My client is, Your Honor."

"And how does she plead?"

Mr. Douglas stated, "On the charges of murder, kidnapping, escape, being mentally incompetent, and performing terrorist activities, Innocent. On the charges of possession of explosives and firearms, no contest, Your Honor."

"No contest? You mean guilty?"

"No, Your Honor. No contest in she did have these items, but under extreme circumstances that are normally not covered by the law, Sir."

Looking over the top of his glasses, Judge Stone said, "Defendant Pleas are noted. The Jury has been sworn in. I want to remind the Jury that only the evidence presented here in the case are to be considered. As each side presents it's case, if you have any questions or doubts about any facts or information, the Jury foreman is to let it be known so the question will be answered. I will also remind you that innocence is assumed until guilt is proven beyond a reasonable doubt. If there is a question whether someone is guilty or not, then that is reasonable doubt. It is your job to determine if the defendant is guilty. Miss foreman, are you ready to proceed?"

A black woman stood up in the box. "Yes, your Honor."

Judge Stone looked down at his bench then asked, "Has all evidence from both sides been submitted to the court and each side has had access to all the evidence?"

The prosecutor stood up. "Your honor, the defense has stated they have what they call a 'terminator' for evidence, but we have yet to have access to it."

Mr. Douglas stood up. "Your honor, the terminator in question is on it's way from Europe. It will be here as soon as possible. We have stated that. The police target range has been reserved for demonstration purposes for the Jury. With the terminator, Dame Kaede Kikumura, one of our witnesses, will also be arriving."

"Your Honor," the prosecutor said, "We have Dame Kaede Kikumura listed as one of our witnesses. She cannot be a witness for us and the defense team."

"We are here to find the truth, are we not?" Judge Stone asked. "I agree that Dame Kaede Kikumura is an important witness, and either side is able to call her to the stand for questioning or clarification. I will also remind the prosecution and the defense that Dame Kaede Kikumura has been Knighted by Queen Elizabeth, making her a noble person. As well as being a citizen of the British empire she is also an American citizen an retains all of her rights as such."

Judge Stone then said, "Mr. Prosecutor, you may present your opening statements."

The prosecutor got up and faced the jury. "Sarah Connor has a long violent history. To our knowledge, her criminal lifestyle began in her early twenties when she blew up a tech company. Upon capture, she told this outrageous tale of things from the future coming back to kill her so she could not have her son. Since this thing failed, it was now going to kill her son and blow up the world in a nuclear Armageddon. Knowing Sarah Connor was dangerous, and frankly out of her mind with these fantasies, she was committed to Prescardo stated hospital and listed as criminally insane."

Going over to his desk, the prosecutor held up a thick pack up papers. "Since then, Sarah Connor escaped custody and attacked another tech Company to blow it up and this time she murdered someone. When she was caught, her vehicle was full of guns and explosives. This tells me and any reasonable person that she was going to do it again. All this time, this poor woman truly believes machines are out to destroy humanity. Let me be clear, I do not hold animosity towards Sarah Connor, but pity. For her own good, and the safety of everyone, she needs to be put away under heavy guard in a maximum security prison to ensure she does not escape again. We will show you specifically the crimes she has committed in the name of her deluded fantasies, so you will know without a doubt, that Sarah Connor needs to be put away."

Judge Stone watched the prosecutor sit down. "The defense will now present their opening statement."

The older Mr. Douglas stood up and slowly paced back and forth in front of the Jury. "Mr. Prosecutor is partially correct, but there are items he has failed to mention. Imagine, if you will, you are being chased by, let's say a gang. You know they want to torture and kill you. You know they are after you. You go and tell the cops, like you should do and they say you are crazy, there is no gang. They refuses to help you and threaten to put you away if you keep to your story of insisting this phantom gang exits! What do you do now? If you do nothing, this gang will come and kill you and any children you have. You are doomed unless you can stop them."

Douglas pointed over to Sarah and said, "That is exactly what happened to Sarah. Her husband, Kyle, died when the first terminator came to kill her. He saved her from death, but was himself murdered when he destroyed that terminator. Sarah sought justice with the law. She tried to tell everyone what was going on. She feared for herself and all of us. Instead of admitting there was something going on no one else knew about, or was able to conceive, she was put in an insane asylum." Holding up a finger, he added, "NOT committed, just stuffed away with no due process, no chance to defend herself. Unless we're turning into Stalin's Russia here, Sarah has had her rights horrendously violated. We will prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt that from the beginning, Sarah was doing what she could to warn everyone while trying to fight these things herself. Terminators do exist, this Sky Net is being made by a company. Or was until just recently." Motioning to the courtroom in general he got louder as he said, "Ask yourselves why, if Sarah has already been committed, why are we having a trail now? The answer is, she never WAS committed. Never in her whole life, ha she had her day in court as is guaranteed to every citizen by our Constitution that certain authorities have ignored!"

Calming himself, he added, "Now Sarah Connor will have her day in court and we will explain her seemingly 'terrorist' activities as the prosecution calls them. It will be up to you to decide if Sarah Connor is a criminal, or is a hero who has fought for us all against not only an enemy more dangerous than Hitler in World War two, but also had no help whatsoever from the very ones she has been trying to save, as well has having to hide from everyone."

The Jury mumbled quietly as Mr. Douglas went back to the defense table and sat down.

Judge Stone nodded to the Prosecutor and said, "Mr. Prosecutor, present your case."

The Prosecutor brought a box over to a small table in front of the Bench. He pulled out a document. "Exibit 'A', the interview with Sarah Connor after she was arrested. In this she states her reason for blowing up Dynatech. As my first witness, I call Officer Carl Perkins to the stand."

The police officer called came up, swore in and took his seat on the witness stand.

"Officer Perkins, you were Sarah Connor's arresting Officer the night Dynatech was bombed. Tell me about what you experienced from Sarah Connor that night."

Perkins said. "She was going on about killing machines and this computer thing that was going to destroy the world. I got her in the car and calmed down enough to let her tell me that she did blow that place up. She said it was going to make a machine that would cause a nuclear war."

"Did that seem believable to you?"

Perkins snorted. "Not in the slightest. I went along with her to get her out of there and took her to the station for questioning and have a doc look at her. From what she was saying, I was sure drugs were involved."

"Were any drugs found in her system?"

"None, she was clean."

"So what was her claims attributed to?" The prosecutor asked.

"The on duty psychiatrist at Prescardo was called in. He talked to her. When he was done, he did what they call a '302', he stated Sarah Connor was a danger to herself and others. He took her away to his hospital."

"Thank you Officer." The prosecutor said.

"Does the defense wish to cross-examine?"

"I do, your Honor!" Mr. Douglas announced. Going over to the witness stand he said, "Officer, did you read Sarah Connor her rights?"

"She just started telling me all that crap. It's called spontaneous confession..."

"That is not what I asked," Douglas said. "Did you read Sarah her rights?"

The Officer fidigeted. "I don't remember," he said weakly.

"You said Sarah began telling you things, what was her mood, Officer?"

"Like she was scared to death of something. Very fidgity and spontaneous in blurting things out. That's why I thought she was on something."

"You did find out Sarah was not under the influence of drugs, so you attributed her behavior to being metally ill?" Douglas asked.

"No, I didn't know why she was acting like that except she was obviously afraid. The Doc said she was mental and took her away."

Douglas nodded. "Thank you Officer. Your honor, I am done with this witness for now."

Next, the prosecutor brought up the chaos during Sarah's escape from Prescardo. Three men dead, and another four injured. He showed the report as exibit 'B'.

Douglas asked, "Your Honor, there are recovered security tapes that have to do with that report. They show that Sarah Connor was being shot at by an unknown man who had broken in. I would like those submitted as exibit 'B-two'."

Judge Stone asked, "Where did these tapes come from?"

"From the Prescado security center. Dame Kaede collected them for Jury review, Your Honor."

"Your Honor, I object on two counts," the Prosecutor said. "One, the defense will have their turn to submit any evidence they have. Two, we knew nothing of these tapes before the trial began."

"That is not true!" Douglas announced. "In the list of evidence items my Office sent to you a month ago, those tapes are listed as evidence. Your Honor, you have a copy of that list I presented at the beginning of this case."

Judge Stone looked at the lists on his desk. "Yes, here it is, and three Prescardo security tapes are on the list." He looked at the prosecutor. "Objections over ruled. Myself and I am sure the Jury will want to see what is on those tapes."

Douglas announced, "Let the records show the Prosecution tried to halt the introduction of defensive evidence..."

"I OBJECT!" the Prosecutor all but screamed.

Judge Stone banged his gavel. "Order in the court! Both of you, sit down! This is a court of law, not a schoolyard argument. The tapes are submitted as evidence. Prosecution, get on with your case."

The prosecutor brought up Sarah blowing up Cyberdyne and the murder of Miles Dyson. Douglas quickly jumped in with an objection, Sarah Connor was never charged with either crime. At best, those were accusations. His objection was sustained. The prosecutor had to admit blowing up Cyberdyne and murdering Miles Dyson were mere suspicions.

The prosecution next submitted lobby photos of the bank that had blown up, that showed Sarah, John and Cameron coming in wielding guns.

Getting to Sarah's flight from her house, the prosecution showed photos of the inside of Sarah's car, and the guns and blocks of explosives and flares she had collected.

By the time the prosecution was winding down their evidence, Judge Stone noted the time. He called a recess until 9 AM tomorrow.

.

Sarah was escorted back to her cell by Mr. Douglas and the tall bailiff. The Bailiff opened the cell door for her. "Ah Mrs. Connor, when you're ready, I can take you to dinner."

Sarah cast him a brief smile. "It's actually miss. I was never properly married."

"Oh, right, Miss Connor," he said, correcting himself. "I'll be nearby, so just give a holler."

Douglas waited until the door was shut, then said, "I've got a good feeling about this," he told Sarah. "Did you see the juror's faces when I mentioned being able to produce a terminator to prove what you said was real?"

Sarah let out a sigh. "So what terminator are you going to present to them that won't kill everyone in the room?" she asked.

"Cameron is coming with Dame Kaede. Don't worry about John being alone. Kaede assured me her people are keeping a close eye on him in an undisclosed location. Even if someone does find out where he is, they have zero chance of getting to him. He's living with Kaede's mother and her daughter. They are just like Kaede. It would take a suicidal fool to get within a half mile of John."

Regarding him, Sarah asked, "I was expecting a common public defender. I have to wonder, why are you putting so much effort into defending me?"

Douglas smiled and said, "It's my job. Dame Kaede is paying me well to ensure justice is done for you. Besides the professional pride of winning my case, I also do not want to disappoint Dame Kaede. I have heard that is a very bad idea. I will see you 8AM tomorrow. Have a good night, Sarah."

Sarah sat down on the cot. At least the cells here were semi-private in that they had solid walls and the cell door was offset from the shielded toilet and sink. She was thinking about calling the Bailiff to take her to dinner when he showed up outside her cell door. "Miss Connor? Are you ready for dinner?"

Sarah got up. "Sure."

He opened the door and motioned her out. "No cuffs?" she asked.

"Naw, no need. Besides all the doors are locked, Harry's sure if you get any jail time, it won't be too long. You'd be real dumb trying and escape," he said confidently.

"Harry?" she asked, eyeing him.

"You know, Judge Stone. We see lots of cases, and besides reckless driving and resisting arrest, there's not much they have solid on you."

Sarah paused then asked, "Are you suppose to be telling me this?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, We could be wrong, but I don't think so. Harry's pretty smart." He then motioned to a door. "Right down here, trays are on the left when you go in."

Sarah went into what looked like a small cafeteria with a normal serving line. The Bailiff had Sarah go first and got in line behind her.

One of the servers, an oriental woman looked over at them. "Bull! You let her out of her cell with no handcuffs?"

"She's Ok, Mrs. Chin," the Bailiff replied. "Miss Connor isn't going anywhere, and it's hard to eat with handcuffs on."

Sarah got some food and sat at a table with Bull the Bailiff.

While they were eating, the Judge came though to get a drink. He stopped by their table and asked, "Bull? Why doesn't Miss Connor have any handcuffs on?"

Bull looked at him. "Oh, Hi Harry. Don't worry, I'm watching her," he said confidently.

"You have to go by procedure Bull. We've talked about this." Harry said firmly.

"But Harry ..."

"No buts, Bull. She had to wear handcuffs when she'd out of her cell unless she is in court," Harry stated.

Bull winced. "OH, OK. Can she finish her salad first?"

Harry cast Bull a blank look. Bull let out a huff and pulled a set of handcuffs out. Harry went on his way.

Sarah put her fork down and held her wrists up. "Bull, thank you," she told him.

Bull shrugged and clamped both cuffs onto her right wrist. Sarah cast him a smirk. "I don't think this is how they work."

Bull waved at her wrist and said, "Harry said you had to wear them. He never said how." He went back to eating.

Sarah suppressed her smirk. She kept her hands low and together, hoping no one would noticed she wasn't truly handcuffed.

After dinner, Bull took her back to her cell. Not long after she was in, Bull came back. "Sarah Connor, you have a phone call."

She got up to be let out and Bull handed her a cell phone. He shrugged and said, "Your personal items box was ringing, so I answered it."

Sarah took the phone. She heard the security code and replied.

"John?" she asked.

"Mom! Are you OK? Where are you?"

"County Courthouse," Sarah told her son. "Did Kaede find you? Are you safe?"

John chuckled, "Yeah, Mom. You should see this place! I mean some things are pretty strange but one thing's for sure, no one's going to find us! I heard you're going to trial?"

"Yes, John, the trial has started. Where are you?"

"Sorry, Mom, I can't say. Inari, Kaede's mom, is a nice lady but she said not to say, and I don't want to do anything to get her angry." he then chuckled and added, "She and Nana are like Kaede, so is Kaene, Kaede's young daughter. Duncan, that's Kaede's dad is a pretty cool guy..."

Sarah listened as John told her about the family then his and Cameron's bedroom that had a big bed a fireplace and their own stuffed chairs. That was when she interrupted.

"Hold on, your AND Cameron's bedroom?" she asked in a stern tone. "John what are you doing with Tin Miss?"

"Nothing Mom, Cameron's not here, she went with Kaede..."

"Don't tell me nothing! WHY are you sleeping with Tin Miss?" Sarah cried. "John, you can't do that!"

John firmly said, "There was only one bedroom available, so we share the room."

"Cameron doesn't need a bedroom, John. STOP sleeping with her!"

"Mom! Cameron has changed. She doesn't have that chip any more..."

"She's still a terminator, John. Have you forgotten that?" Sarah cried.

There was a pause, then John said, "I'm glad you're Ok, Mom. I'll talk to you later." *click*

"Arghhh!" Sarah growled and closed up her phone. Seeing Bull watching her, she handed him the phone back. "Thank you."

"I take it your son has a girlfriend?" he asked.

"She's not a girl," Sarah grumbled at him. "She's a friggin machine made to kill people. She's seducing my son while I'm stuck in here!"

Bull winced. "You mean like an animated mannequin?" he asked.

"Too damn animated," Sarah growled. Looking at Bull, she flung an arm and said, "She's supposed to protect John. That's it! But lately it seems she is turning into a sexbot! Yes, she's pretty on the outside, but inside she's all metal, wire and circuit boards. She can't love, or have real emotions and she sure as hell can't have kids, And John should know better!" she raged.

"Hmm," Bull hummed and thought for a moment. "You know, I did see this movie about a mannequin coming to life..."

"This is real, Bull, and she's after MY SON!" Sarah cried.

"Wow," Bull said, seeing Sarah's anger. He offered, "Well, you can't do anything about it right now, so try to calm down and get some sleep, OK? We have a full day of court tomorrow, and that can be tiring, even if you're just watching. I know."

Although Sarah was not pleased that John was getting cuddly with Tin Miss, and she had to spend time in jail, somehow, the big sweet ox that was the Bailiff made it seem a little more tolerable.

.

The next day, the prosecution went over the '302' form to show that it was the doctor's discretion to determine if a person was mentally unstable, and it was under his authority to retain and give the person treatment as necessary. To reinforce the case that Sarah was a danger to society, the prosecutor showed the video capture of Sarah, John and Cameron going into the bank with guns. The prosecutor used this as proof they were there to rob.

Mr. Douglas came back with the '302' is a contingent on an evaluation, followed by a trial, which was never done. He also stated that in that bank, Sarah and the ones with her made the teller lock them in the bank vault. The video showed that. Locked inside a steel vault, it's not possible to rob the bank. They were trying to hide in something strong enough to keep the terminator chasing them out.

The prosecutor asked the Judge, "Your honor, the defense is using these things called 'terminators' as an excuse the for defendant's actions. The state needs proof whether or not terminators exist outside of Sarah Connor's fantasies!"

Judge Stone looked at Mr. Douglas. "The court agrees with the prosecution. Defense, you have listed here a terminator as an exhibit for the defense. I need you to produce your exhibit."

Mr. Douglas replied, "Your Honor, the terminator is coming with Dame Kaede Kikumura. They are on their way and should be here by tomorrow."

"Very well," Judge Stone said. "Court is adjourned until this terminator and Dame Kaede arrive and are present." He banged his gavel.

.

Of all the jails Sarah had been in, this one wasn't that bad. She even got a call from John to let her know he was doing all right. It also pleased her that Cameron seemed to be hanging around Kaede and not John. They had been gone for a while, and now they had left again to come here. Sarah played card games with Bull to pass the time. Since she couldn't have cards in her cell, Bull opened the cell door and put a table in front of it. He sat outside the cell, Sarah sat inside.

For how much Bull was trying to make things easier on Sarah, and the progress her lawyer was making, she didn't even think about trying to escape.

.

Duncan had landed outside LA and got them hotel rooms on the outskirts of the City. Talking to Mr. Douglass, Kaede waited to arrive at the courthouse when he told her to. Due to the 'terminator' pieces being trial exhibits, Kaede and Cameron took them to the courthouse to be submitted as evidence and locked in a cell.

Arriving, two officers escorted them down to the holding areas. Mr. Douglass was there with the prosecutor. To see the items brought in.

Unloading their bags, Kaede and Cameron pulled the body chunks out to lay them in a line on the bench of the closed in cell.

"What's this!" the prosecutor cried. "The brought in pieces of a dead body!"

Cameron looked at him and lifted a lower leg up to him. She tapped the steel knee joint. "This is a terminator. Humans are not metal on the inside."

The man stared at it, then looked a the other pieces that had steel and wire hanging out of them. "You expect me to believe this is real?" he asked.

"Why not? I am real," Cameron said, then made her eyes glow red.

"Cameron is one also," Kaede stated. "This other one is one we disassembled so the jury can see inside it."

"Court starts at ten, we need to get up there," Mr. Douglass told them.

Leaving two officers on guard at the locked cell, they headed up to the courtroom.

Going in, Kaede and Cameron sat behind the railing of the court area with the reporters and observers. Sarah and her lawyers came in as the prosecution assembled, then the jury arrived. Finally, all rose as Judge Stone came in.

"Be seated," Judge Stone announced. Looking over the courtroom, he focused on Kaede briefly. "Prosecution, defense, are you ready to proceed?"

"We are, your honor." the Prosecutor said.

Harry motioned with his hand. "I will now see this terminator exhibit."

Cameron got up and walked up to the bench. Mr. Douglass and the prosecutor bracketed her.

"Who's this?" Judge Stone asked.

Cameron stated, "I am TOK 715, a terminator made by Cyberdyne industries in the year 2026. I came back in time to protect John Connor from hostile terminators. I have a sentient human style brain and can duplicate human beings in nearly any environment. I am stronger and faster than any human, and my interior is reinforced with armor plating, making me much more durable than any human."

Frowning at her, Harry asked, "You serious?"

"Yes. The terminator I deconstructed is in holding, under guard. It has been disassembled for inspection," Cameron stated.

"Your honor, I have secured an airport X ray machine to show the Jury Cameron's internal structure." Mr. Douglass said.

"Please, proceed."

Bull helped a pair of techs roll the X-ray machine out into the courtroom. It was plugged in and turned on. Cameron walked over beside it. Mr. Douglass nodded to her. Cameron stepped in and faced the jury.

Gasps sounded. Cameron skeletal structure, her servos and actuators were all in view.

Mr. Douglass pointed to Cameron in the machine. "HERE is proof that everything Sarah Connor claimed, is true! Down in holding, there is another one where you can see if you wish. That one is broken into parts, torso, head, arms, legs. Be advised, since these machines are made to duplicate humans, there is a very realistic type of blood they leak out when taken apart. Cameron, you can step out now."

Cameron stepped out of the machine and looked at Judge Stone.

The Judge scratched his head. "I'm not sure how Cameron can be taken into evidence. I've never had a walking exhibit before."

"Your honor, you can see that Cameron is not human," Mr. Douglass coaxed.

Frowning, Judge Stone said, "Bull, give her the next exhibit tag to put in her pocket. Cameron can return to her seat."

Bull got a tag and gave it to Cameron. "Ahh, here, Just make sure we can see it. You have to stay in the courtroom while court is in session."

"Thank you," Cameron said and stuck the tag in her shirt pocket. "I will remain for the time you require me to be here." She then went and sat back down.

It was obvious everyone was stunned by Cameron's appearance. The prosecution gathered at their table and talked in hushed voices.

Judge Stone asked, "Prosecution, do you have any further evidence or witnesses to call?"

"Yes, your honor. We call Dame Kaede Kikumura to the stand."

Kaede got up, got sworn in and took her place in the witness box.

The prosecutor came over. "Dame Kikumura, can you identify Sarah Connor?"

"Yes, she is there at the defense table."

"Tell me about the day Sarah fled from her home in with her vehicle loaded with guns and explosives."

"I will tell you what I know," Kaede replied. "I came lookin for signs of the thing I was searching fer. While doin that, I learned a little girl was in trouble. Someone shot her home school teacher and was lookin fer her. I arrived at find a man with a gun. He tried ta shoot me. It was a terminater. I pulled his chip. Sarah an her family arrived right after an got the terminater in her car. I took the girl to her mother fer safety then followed Sarah home. There, Sarah burned the terminater body whole, which caused a big stink. I left."

"This was another terminator like Cameron?"

"Nay, it was male and very aggressive. It emptied it's gun at me. Structure wise, yes it was very similar to Cameron, but not near as intelligent."

"Did you see guns or explosives while you were in Sarah Connor's house?"

"Aye, hand guns. Nothin big. I saw the thermite she used to light the terminater on fire."

"You left before the fire trucks and police arrived."

"Aye, that thing stunk an I had stuff ta do."

"Why did you follow Sarah Connor home?"

"So I could git the terminator's chip after John an Cameron got it out. I needed it fer information on those I was trackin down."

"So you were at the home of a wanted woman, yet you didn't tell the authorities you knew where she was?" The prosecutor asked in an accusing tone.

Kaede frowned at him. "Nay, lad. I was workin me own case with another country, an needed that chip. Sarah Conner weren't me problem, I had somethin bigger going on and needed the infermation she provided. It was possible I might need more an I wasn't gonna turn her in fer ya till I knew I had everythin I could git outta her. Ya might have been after'er, but I was after Kaliba to stop Sky Net from comin on line. Ta me, savin the world was a bit more important."

The prosecutor stepped back and asked, "Who were you working for?"

"Objection, your honor!" Mr. Douglass called. "What Dame Kaede was working on has no bearing at all on this case. It is documented she was here under authority of a foreign government, but the details of that are irrelevant."

"Objection sustained. The witness does not need to answer that question."

The prosecutor gathered himself. "Dame Kaede, can you tell me where John Connor is?"

"Nay lad."

"You brought his protector, Cameron, here. You must have an idea where he is."

"Didn say I doan know. Said I can't tell ya," Kaede replied. "He's under protective custody."

"Who's custody?"

Kaede shook her head. "Can't tell ya Lad."

"Your honor," Mr. Douglass said, "The prosecution is asked where a person under protection is being held. To divulge such things is against the law. He should know that."

The prosecutor quickly said, "John Connor was kidnapped by Sarah Connor, we need him here to testify."

Judge Stone looked at something on his desk and said, "Only the authority of a person under protection can divulge the location of that person. If it is detrimental to the person being protected, even the authority can be considered confidential. Where John Connor is right now, is also not part of these proceedings."

The prosecutor returned to his table and talked quietly with the others there. He finally said, "No further questions, your Honor."

"Your witness." Judge Stone said to Mr. Douglass.

Mr. Douglass got up and went over to Kaede. "First off, thank you, Dame Kaede for coming. This entity you were looking for, was it the same one Sarah Connor was trying to fight?"

"That is correct. I found it an got rid of it."

"So, what Sarah Connor was saying all this time about terminators and Sky Net, was real?"

"Aye. The source is gone, but there still may be more terminaters and people workin fer that company around. It was a big network."

"That's why you have John Connor in protective custody?"

"Aye. He'll stay there till we got reasonable assurance that no one'll be comin after'im."

"Dame Kaede, I understand you are a person of honor. You've been Knighted by Queen Elizabeth, and hold the respect of many people around the world." Mr. Douglass then motioned to Sarah. "Please, tell us your opinion of Sarah Connor."

"She's brave, no doubt bout that," Kaede said firmly. "Sarah's tried her best under very extreme circumstances, an she never gave up. Unfortunately, she ain't the brightest bulb on the tree. Take that runnin off in her Jeep after she realized she'd burned that terminater with the skin on, smoking and stinkin up the neighborhood. She coulda handled that much better. Doin a panic an flee was the worst thing she coulda done."

Sarah glowered at her.

"You don't think she's insane?"

"Nay. Harried so bad she makes poor decisions, sure. Gotta remember, I've been in tough spots, but I had some support. Sarah's been fightin Sky Net and it's minions most of her life with no support atall. That and having ta hide's gotta be drainin. All that on ya has gotta weigh hard on a person."

"Thank you, Dame Kaede. No further questions, your honor."

Judge Stone looked at the clock. "We'll take an hour recess for lunch before the next witness." He banged his gavel.

Kaede was part way back to her seat and a man stood up, holding a device in his hand. "Nobody move!" he yelled. "This is a bomb and if I let go, it goes off!"

Kaede eyed him, grabbed his hand the bomb was in and ripped it free of his body. "Well, what ya gonna do now?" she asked.

The man clapped a hand to his wrist and tried to flee. The guards in the back intercepted him. Bull announced, "Clear the courtroom!"

Everyone fled except for Bull and Harry. The man was taking out in handcuffs.

"Ahh, don't let go of that until the bomb squad gets here," Bull said staring at the bomb still in the hand floating in the air.

"I got it, go," Kaede told him. Bull went over and got Harry out the back door. Kaede frowned. She figured this meant she's miss lunch.


	42. Chapter 42

CH 42

Due to the bomb, court for the rest of the day was cancelled. Kaede stood alone in the courtroom for a while, then men in bomb protective gear came in a covered Kaede with the thick padding and a helmet and face shield. Kaede told them the bomb worked on a deadman switch. She lowered it down so they could put bands on it, then lowed it into the container the men brought. Clearing the way ahead, they left with the bomb and got all the protective clothing off Kaede. By the time they were done, it was past the hour long break, so Kaede was glad court was done for the day.

With the warm weather here, the hotel pool became a popular place. Kaede bought a set of water wings for Kaene and stayed with her in the pool. Duncan worked at teaching Nana and Mayu to swim. Even thought Cameron was a 'court exhibit', Judge Harry let her come back to the hotel with them.

Sitting and sunning herself in a poolside chair as she monitored the people in the water, Cameron noted a group of young Japanese come out. They were about to set their towels and drinks down but froze in place seeing Kaede. Their mouths collectively dropped open.

"What is she doing here?" one of the young women asked in a hiss.

"Kaede is a witness for an ongoing trial," Cameron told them.

They all turned to look at her.

"Witness?" A tall boy asked. "But… she kills people!"

"So do I, but not anyone who doesn't deserve it," Cameron told them.

Recognizing them from meeting them in Warsaw, Kaede called over. ""Guys, Come on, it's safe and the water's a good temperature!"

Nana bounced up out of the water onto the side of the pool. "Yeah, come on in. Hey, anyone bring a ball?"

"There's more of them?" a shorter boy asked.

"This is Kaede's family," Cameron explained. "That's Kaede's little one, Kaene in her arms. Nana just jumped out to invite you in. The dark haired girl is Mayu, The red head is Kaede's mom, Inari, By her is Duncan, Kaede's dad. Over here, is Kouta, Kaede's husband."

"You're not related to her?" the tall boy asked.

"No, I'm a terminator."

The group looked apprehensive. One boy walked towards the pool, He turned and raised his arms as he said, "Come on! Who wants to be able to say they were swimming with Kaede Nokaze!" He turned back and jumped in.

Kaede wasn't happy he'd announced that, but let it go. It did get the others to relax some. One girl had a beach ball they used for some water volleyball which Nana and Mayu joined. Everyone had a good time and no one died.

.

On the news that night the shock of terminators being real hit the public from picture of Cameron standing in the X-ray machine was shown. The bomb a man who's name wasn't being announced, was only mentioned. More attention was paid to his hand being torn off his arm and suspended by nothing to keep him from setting the bomb off. So was the fact Kaede was in the courtroom giving testimony before she ripped his hand off. The fact Sarah Connor might not be crazy was the hot news item of the night.

.

In the morning, it was back to court. Mr. Douglass and the prosecutor were at the bench, arguing over whether Cameron could take the stand. Mr. Douglass argued that Cameron was sentient, and could give good information to the Jury. The prosecutor argued that Cameron wasn't human, so she could not take the stand. He claimed it would be like letting a computer take the stand.

Judge Stone listened to both of them present their sides, then called Cameron up to the bench.

"Yes, your honor?" she asked.

Looking at Cameron, Judge Stone asked, "Do you know what truth is?"

"I do, your honor."

"Do you know what's happening here in this room?"

"Yes. Sarah Connor is on trial to determine her sanity, and answer for the acts she is being accused of. No one is disputing any of these acts occurred, but the question is if Sarah had ill intent and in the case of Miles Dyson's death, if she was the one who killed him. This is a very serious question, for the Jury must decide what Sarah Connor is guilty of, if anything. They hold her life in their hands."

Judge Stone nodded. "That is correct. You do know that only truth can be told if you are put on the witness stand, for these very reasons."

"I do, your honor. To not tell the truth would cause a miscarriage of justice," Cameron stated.

Judge Stone rubbed his chin and contemplated for a moment. He finally said, "Cameron you know what assumptions are?"

"Yes. To assume is to take data you have not verified as true and make a determination on that alone. Assuming in a court of law is not allowed."

Judge Stone pondered a moment longer then announced, "Cameron will be allowed to take the witness stand for informational purposes. Jury, keep in mind that Cameron is a construct, but understands what these proceedings are about. Defense, you may place your witness on the stand."

Bull held up a bible to Cameron. "Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand."

Cameron did.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

Bull opened the door to the witness stand. Cameron got in and sat down.

Mr. Douglass asked, "Cameron, how long have you known Sarah Connor?"

"Four years, five months, nineteen days as of today, with a time skip of eight years after day 37."

"Can you explain what you mean by a time skip?"

"I came back from the year 2027 into 1962. The bank being constructed at that time, finished in 1964, I put a time displacement machine inside the vault along with a plasma rifle in case it was needed. After I made contact with John Connor and gained his and Sarah Connor's trust, I led them to that bank to bring them eight years into the future so any terminators trailing them would lose the trail. After the time skip, Sarah changed their last name to Baum to further avoid terminators seeking out John."

"You can tell me what caused that bank to blow up?"

"Yes. I had not considered the electrostatic pressure effect on the steel surfaces inside the vault. A terminator did find us before the time skip was complete. He was breaking in the vault, so Sarah shot him. That was enough extra energy to destroy the bank."

"So Sarah Connor did not go into that bank to rob it?"

"No. We went in to escape the terminator following us. It is regretful that bank was destroyed, but it was not on purpose."

"If you were around in the sixties, why didn't you contact Sarah Connor then?"

"I had a specific mission. Prepare the bank. After that, I went into standby until John's location was known. I then commenced my next mission of protecting John Connor."

"What is standby?"

"A period of inactivity."

"Do you know anything about Sarah Connor's whereabouts or actions prior to the time you met John?"

"No, I have no solid data in that period of her life."

"How many terminators have you encountered in your time here."

"If you are speaking of my time with the Connors, eight."

"Did you destroy them all?"

"No. I destroyed six. One Kaede destroyed. John pulled the chip on another I was holding down. He destroyed that one."

"In simple terms, how do you operate?"

Cameron touched her head where her chip had been. "For most of my existence, there was a computer chip in my head, here, that controlled what I did. I operated on a series of set instructions. Recently, Kaede discovered that I had an operating brain, for human understanding, and she put power directly to my brain and removed my chip. I no longer have instructions controlling me. I am now free thinking."

"If you have a brain, why the chip?"

"Sky Net build me and wanted to control everything I did. When John Connor, in the future, captured me, he reprogrammed the chip so I would serve him."

"And Kaede removed that computer chip completely."

"Yes."

"This brain you have, it's like another computer?"

"No. The material is biological, as is my exterior. It is not a copy of a human brain, but designed to operate my body, which is mechanical and biological. A human brain could not do that."

"You have no instructions now?"

"I do not have preset instructions any longer. I do have subroutines for routine movements, but no programming to control my actions."

"You are still protecting John Connor?"

"I am ensuring he is protected, yes. John is important to me."

"The day Sarah lit fire to that terminator, what did you do?"

"I got John's attention, had him pack clothes and left out the back with him."

Mr. Douglass ginned. "Why not ride out with Sarah?"

"I knew fire trucks were coming, which meant police were on their way also. I did warn Sarah. She chose to flee by vehicle, which was a mistake."

"You fled with John to keep him safe."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where you ended up?"

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "We first went to a hotel. Then Kaede took us to where John was put into protective custody. I cannot disclose that location."

"How did Dame Kaede know where you were?"

"I called her. She was the only one I could trust with John's well being."

"You think much of Dame Kaede then?"

"Yes. Dame Kaede is honest and does what she says she will do. She also has the power to enforce her will."

"Is there anything you can tell me about this case that may help shed the truth on any of the charges against Sarah Connor?"

"No. I can give an assumption, but it will not be truth."

"Have you seen Sarah Connor kill anyone?"

"I have not. Sarah Connor went out of her way to keep from killing any humans that I know of."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Yes. Young men broke into our house to steal. She would not kill them."

"They lived?"

"No, I killed them. They were a threat to John."

"John's safety is your priority."

"Correct."

Mr. Douglass thought he shouldn't ask anything else. Cameron was being truthful, to the point of admitting a possible crime. "No further questions, your honor."

The prosecutor came over. "Cameron you admit to killing people."

"Yes. They were thieves and a threat to John."

"You stated you are a terminator. I take it that means you were made to kill?"

"Yes."

"And who else have you killed?"

"Objection!" Mr. Douglass called. "Cameron is not on trial here! She has already stated she was being controlled by a set of programs. What those programs told her to do is NOT her fault!"

Judge Stone banged his gavel. "Sustained. Any misdeeds by Cameron need to be taken up in another forum. This trial is for Sarah Connor."

The prosecutor asked, "Do you know of any one Sarah Connor has killed?"

"No."

"Since you are dedicated to John Connor, are you covering for his mother, Sarah? You must know John would like his mother free and not in jail. You know she will be going to jail if you tell me everything you know about her."

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "I swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth as this court demands. Your insinuations that I am not are a disgrace to yourself. Everything I said is what happened. I did not state that I don't believe Sarah killed anyone, because that is my assumption from knowing her and not truthful data."

"Still, you would like to see Sarah Connor be pronounced innocent, wouldn't you?" he prodded.

"No. If she is found innocent and is allowed to see John, that means I can no longer have sex with John."

"WHAT!" Sarah cried as she shot to her feet.

Mr. Douglass gripped Sarah by the shoulders and sat her back down.

"You have sex with John?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes. Is that a crime?" Cameron asked.

"DAMN YOU, TIN MISS!" Sarah yelled.

Judge Stone face planted. "Baliff, remove the defendant from the courtroom and try to get her calmed down."

Bull went over to the defense table. Mr. Douglass helped him get Sarah up. Glaring at Cameron, Sarah spat, "If I get out of here, I'm burning you in TERMITE!"

"No, you're not," Cameron replied.

Sarah spat and cursed as Bull and Mr. Douglass led Sarah out.

Judge Stone looked over at Cameron. "You can do that?" he asked.

"I am 100 percent female, your honor."

"Can you have babies too?"

"No, I do not possess the human ovaries required."

"Your Honor? I was asking the questions," the Prosecutor said.

"The questions will be suspended until the defense council returns," Judge Stone stated.

"Your honor, we can proceed with out the defendant here."

"But not without the defense council," Judge Stone stated. "Hold your questions."

They waited another fifteen minutes before Bull, then Sarah, then Mr. Douglass returned to the courtroom.

Sarah sat down and stared at the table. Mr. Douglass said, "Your honor, we are ready to continue."

"You may continue questioning, Mr. Prosecutor."

"Cameron, do you know why Sarah Connor had guns and explosives in her possession?"

"Yes. It was so if we did find Kaliba and Sky Net, we could destroy it."

"You mean blowing up another building and killing innocent people." he stated.

"No. I mean destroying a threat to mankind. If at all possible, no one would have been harmed."

"You believe in this Sky Net? Did Sarah Connor tell you about it?"

"Mr. Prosecutor, Sky Net build me to kill humans. I know all about it."

"In the future."

"Yes."

"You want the Jury to believe you came from the future where this Sky Net built you, then John Connor reprogrammed you."

"That is what happened. If I didn't come from the future, how do you explain me and my level of tech, which is far advanced from anything anyone has today?"

"So, you're the only good terminator on our side?"

"No, but I am the only whole one here involved with this case."

"There are others around?"

"There are. We have been fighting a shadow war against terminators and grays, people who chose to work with Sky net. How many are left, I don't know. The last one I knew about, I destroyed in Poland. It's down in a cell as evidence."

"Why were you in Poland?"

"I was assisting Dame Kaede on a mission."

"But you said your mission was to protect John Connor."

"I do protect John Connor. That does not mean I cannot perform other missions I deem necessary. John is safe, I was able to assist Kaede."

"So you're a unguided machine, doing what you feel is necessary with no control on you at all."

Cameron tipped her head again. "That is mostly correct. I do listen to John and to Kaede. Their input is important to me."

"Because you want to."

"Because I have learned that they will give me good advice and help remove bad people."

Mr. Douglass stood up. "Your honor, I must ask what this line of questioning is accomplishing. The Prosecution is trying to bait the witness into saying something to discredit her testimony and failing miserably."

The prosecutor said, "No further questions, your honor."

Judge Stone said, "The witness may step down."

Cameron got up and went back to her seat in the gallery.

Mr. Douglass presented the Jury with a report. "This is the autopsy report on Miles Dyson. Three bullets were found in his body. 223 caliber bullets from three different guns. The same type of assault rifles the SWAT team was carrying the night if his death. When Sarah Connor was found, she didn't have an assault rifle, or any gun, and no other, besides what the police were carrying were found at the scene." he paused to give the report to Judge Stone. "That makes me wonder how Sarah Connor can be charge with his murder. I can understand in the heat of action, there was an accidental killing. It does happen. But to cover up what happened, the blame was placed on Sarah Connor, who was going to a mental institution anyway, so the police could cover up what really happened. I ask you, how can you believe Sarah was carrying THREE assault rifles AND put one bullet from each gun into Miles Dyson. It doesn't make sense! The only thing that does, is Miles Dyson was killed accidentally by the police."

Walking back to his table, Mr. Douglass lifted up another paper. "This is the document Sarah Connor was forced to sign, giving up parental rights to her son John. Just like when she was initially put away, again, she had no council in her defense, only threats from the staff to ensure she signed this. The prosecution wants you to believe she kidnapped her own son. Guess what, without due process, this paper is worthless. It means nothing!" he put the paper up on the bench.

Walking back to the table he said, "So far we have no commitment papers for Sarah Connor, no representation for her, and that institution took it upon themselves to take her son away again, with no one to represent her. This is a gross denial of her rights. The murder the prosecution claims she did, was actually performed by the police. Just stick the crime on the crazy woman who can't defend herself. Oh, by the way, Sarah wasn't crazy. She tried to tell the arresting officer, but here today, you've seen these terminators are real. You have testimony Sky Net was being made, as Sarah said. That alone verifies Sarah Connor was only trying to tell the truth, and got put away for it."

"Your Honor, the defense is making closing statements!" The prosecutor stated.

"I am summing up facts," Mr. Douglass stated.

"Summing up facts is making closing arguments. Objection sustained." Judge Stone stated. "That is unless you have no further witnesses or evidence to produce."

Mr. Douglass nodded. "Sorry, your honor. I just get worked up when I see someone being railroaded."

"Objection!"

"Sustained. Mr. Douglass, if you continue on your present course, you will be charged with contempt."

"Yes, your honor." He said. Picking up another paper, he asked, "Your Honor, the prosecution is accusing Sarah Connor of three bombings. I have hear about Dynatech and Cyberdyne, what is the third bombing?"

"The bank," the prosecutor stated.

"Ah, yes. That bank did blow up, and Cameron gave a detailed report about what happened there." He set his paper back down. "I would like to show the evidence videos now. Those from the Mental institution first."

A big screen TV was brought out and a video player. He showed the video of the terminator braking through a steel grating and carrying a shotgun, then the one of the T-1000 squeezing through another grating. He stopped the video with the T-1000 halfway through.

"THIS is what Sarah Connor was escaping from. This is who or rather what was killing people in that institution. Tell me, what do you do to get away from something that can defy physics? How do you fight something you can't kill? Sarah Connor was scared out of her mind and she had every right to be! She was alone, no one would help her. Forget the things trying to kill her, the ones running that institution only wanted to keep her contained at any cost!"

He then put on the tape of the three coming into the bank and stopped it. Pointing, he asked, "If they were there to rob, where's the bag for their loot? What were they going to do, carry the money out in their pockets? Cameron stated why they were there, to escape the things chasing them. Sarah, John and Cameron had themselves locked in the vault so they could get away and not be killed by terminators. There was no robbery attempt. Only an attempt to escape death! Cameron also explained why the bank blew up. It wasn't planned, but it did happen due to their escape with a terminator hot on their heels."

Shrugging, he walked towards the Jury and said, "From what I can see of this. The only reason the Connors are still alive is they had Cameron to fight for them. Even then, their escape was pretty hairy. I know if that was me being chased by machines out to kill me, and no one believed me, I'd be pretty frightened. Scared out of my wits, more like it. I think I too would gather guns and explosives to try to protect myself. Something to think about."

Mr. Douglass went back to his table. He noted the looks on the faces of the jurors. A few looked a little hollow. He was pleased with that look, for they were thinking about what happened to Sarah and her desperate fight for survival. Before he sat down, he said, "Your Honor, the defense rests."

Judge Stone looked up at the prosecution. "Does the prosecution have anything further to add?"

"No, your honor."

"Does the defense have anything further to add?"

"No, your honor."

"Then we will hear closing arguments. Mr. Prosecutor?"

The prosecutor got up and faced the Jury. "Mr. Douglass has been very keen on pointing out flaws in the deeds of various authorities dealing with Sarah Connor. Yes, there may have been problems in handling her case, BUT the intent of the law and the intent to ensure public safety was upheld. Sarah Connor was put in Precardo legally, and did keep the public safe until she escaped. Then she blows up buildings. Property destruction and causing the death of Miles Dyson. Even years later, when she is caught, what does she have? Guns and explosives! Who carries guns and explosives around with them if the are NOT looking to destroy something of somebody? Sarah Connor is an escaped mental patient, and extremely dangerous. She needs to be put away for the safety of the general public. The only honest verdict you can come to is guilty as charged on all accounts."

The prosecutor sat down.

Mr. Douglass got up and faced the Jury. "In my opening statement I asked all of you to consider what you would do if a gang was after you and the police would not believe, or even listen to you. Sarah Connor had a gang out to kill her, but not a gang of street thugs. No, these were machines, let's call them true cyborgs, from the future. Cameron, sitting right over there, is one of these cyborgs who has gained her freedom and is no longer controlled by a set instructions from this malevolent Sky Net. You saw her mechanical insides. You know she is not some mental fantasy, she's sitting right there! There is another that she destroyed, down in holding. I urge you to go down and look at it."

Pointing over to Sarah, he said, "The prosecutor wants you to put Sarah Connor back in a mental institution. If Sarah Connor was indeed committed by a judge in a court of law, guess what, we wouldn't be here today. She never was committed, just thrown in an institution and forgotten about! They even pinned the murder of Miles Dyson on her for convenience. So the officers involved would not have their reputations tarnished."

"Sarah Connor was caught trying to get away. She had guns and explosives in her car. The Prosecution claims she is dangerous. Maybe she is, because she has no law enforcement. No one will help Sarah Connor survive what she was facing, cyborgs from the future. For Sarah, it was jungle law, kill or be killed. Flee when possible. She was never given any justice, or showed any mercy and SHE was the victim! The prosecution claims there were flaws dealing with Sarah Connor. They weren't flaws, they were travesties of justice! Refusing to even listen to her, putting her away and taking her son away with NO right to defend herself at all! And guess what? These fantasies the prosecution claims she had, are REAL. Cameron is real, the one down in holding IS REAL. Sarah Connor is not, nor ever was mentally ill."

Softening his gaze and tone, Mr. Douglass looked at the Jury and shrugged. "Sarah Connor has been living a life of hell. She's done her time. In Prescardo, out on the run, never trusting anyone, never daring to get too close to anyone. Being hunted by cyborgs and police. What a way to live after trying to warn people about the great danger we were facing from Sky Net. Tell me, is that justice? If just for once in Sarah Connor's bleak life, she needs to have true justice. The only verdict you can give that will serve justice, is innocent on all counts."

Mr. Douglass went over and at down.

Judge Stone looked at the Jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, you have seen the evidence and heard the witnesses. Now, you must go decide if Sarah Connor is guilty or innocent on every charge that has been made. Remember, a guilty verdict must mean guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. If there is reasonable doubt, then the verdict must be innocent. Every piece of evidence and the transcripts of all the witnesses will be available to you. Look over everything carefully. If you have any questions, the court will provide answers if we are able to with the witnesses and materials presented in this case. Jury Foreman, you may go begin your deliberations."

The Jury got up and left through their door.

Writing something down, Judge Stone said, "Bull, make sure all the evidence is displayed in the Jury room. Markie, take the transcripts in." Looking up, he said, "Sarah you can wait here or in your cell. The jury will probably be hours at least, so you might want to go relax."

Sarah nodded and got up. "Umm, your honor? Isn't Bull going to escort me?"

Judge Stone motioned to another guard. "Please take Miss Connor to her cell."

"Uhh, Harry? Do I take Cameron to the Jury room too?"

Judge Stone looked to see Bull standing by Cameron, who was seated.

"She is classified as evidence." Bull added.

Cameron stood up. "Judge Stone, I will go stand in the Jury room if that is what you require."

"Bull, take Cameron in and ask the foreman if she wants Cameron to stay in there."

"Right … Your honor." Bull said and escorted Cameron to the Jury room.

Judge Stone then announced, "Court is in recess until the jury deliberations are complete. No one is allowed to discuss this case outside the courtroom." he banged his gavel.

.

Bull knocked on the Jury room door.

"Come in."

Bull held the door for Cameron. Motioning to her he said, "Cameron here is evidence. Where to you want her?"

The foreman pressed her lips together. "We've seen Cameron. Does anyone here feel the need for her to stay?"

A younger woman said, "I'd like to ask her some questions."

"About the trial?"

"Not really. Cameron, are you romantically involved with John?"

"Yes."

"And his mother doesn't like it, does she?"

Bull frowned. "Ah, miss Juror, that's not part of the question before you."

"But it is! I mean Cameron, you're advance enough to have emotions? Are you having any right now?"

"Irritation."

"So you don't like me asking about your personal life?"

Casting the woman a terminator stare, Cameron flatly said, "You concern needs to be Sarah Connor. Her life is in your hands. Act like it."

The woman blinked at her in surprise.

The black woman frowned. "Mr. Baliff, if we need to see Cameron, we can call for her."

"Yes, Miss foreman," Bull said and indicated Cameron to go.

Not having to stand in the Jury room, Cameron asked Bull if she could go visit Sarah in her cell. Bull took her down.

Standing outside the cell, Cameron looked down on Sarah who was lying on her bunk. "Hello, Sarah."

Sarah looked up then flopped her head back down. "What do you want?"

"I want you to accept I am with John."

"Not gonna happen, Tin Miss. John deserves a real, human girl."

"You did this to yourself, Sarah."

Sarah sat up. "So, you came here just to taunt me? Is that it?" Sarah asked with venom in her voice.

"No. Sarah, John need affection, and I want to give it to him. Where we are now is a nice place and calm. I am going to ask John if we can stay. The biggest threat is sheep getting inside. John is working and happy. Kaede destroyed Kaliba and the last of the Sky Net research. There is no reason for us to leave."

Sarah let out a snort. "So you've come to tell me you're taking John away and never coming back."

"No, I'm telling you John is happy and I want him to stay that way. You should also," Cameron explained.

Sarah glared at her. "You should stay far away. I got a thermite bath planned for you if I ever get the chance."

Cameron cocked her head. "Why do you hate me?"

Sarah shot up and grabbed the bars. "YOU are what we've been fighting against! In case you forgot, you went bad and tried to KILL John! What's to stop you from doing it again?"

"That problem has been taken care of. You know that," Cameron stated. "I no longer have any instructions in my head. That chip is gone. I want you to accept me so we can all live together, or at least be decent to each other. John would want that." Cameron paused, then said, "I'm sorry you are so closed minded." She then walked away.

.

The Jury deliberated only three hours. It took another hour to get everyone back together and in the courtroom. With everyone seated, Judge Stone asked, "Jury, you have made you decision?"

The Jury foreman stood up. "We have, your honor." She held out a paper. Bull went over and took it to Judge Stone.

"The defendant will rise," Judge Stone said.

Sarah and Mr. Douglass stood up.

The foreman then produced another paper and read off it. "On the charge of being mentally incompetent, we find Sarah Connor not guilty. On the charge of the murder of Miles Dyson, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of terrorist activity, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of kidnapping John Connor, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of attempted bank robbery, we find the defendant not guilty. On the charge of possessing illegal weapons and explosives, we find the defendant Not Guilty. On the charge of reckless endangerment while operating a motor vehicle, we find the defendant guilty as charged."

Sarah's jaw dropped. All the shit she faced and they found her guilty of bad driving?

Judge Stone looked at Sarah. "Sarah Connor, you have been found guilty of reckless endangerment while operating a motor vehicle. Do you have anything to say before I pronounce sentence?"

"I shouldn't have done that," she said.

Judge Stone announced, "Sarah Connor, your license to drive will be revoked for one year. You will pay a $1000 fine plus time served." He banged his gavel. "This case is closed."

Mr. Douglass clapped Sarah on the back. "We did it!" he said proudly.

Going over to the bench to get her license stamped REVOKED, Judge Stone told her, "You can still use this for ID, so don't throw it away. One year from now you can reapply for a new license. You can pay your fine over there."

Sarah looked at the booth where Cameron stood, giving the woman there money. Cameron glanced at her. "I got it covered."

Sarah frowned at her.

"Sarah?" Judge Stone asked, "You may want to be nice to Cameron. I don't think you want to admit it, but she's a person too. Just not human."

"Harry's right, Sarah," Bull added.

"Thanks," she said tightly and left with her lawyer.


	43. Chapter 43

CH 43

The trial was over and except for having her license yanked, Sarah Connor was free.

Kaede called the dockyard, her boat was finished with a light blue non-skid deck. On April first it was going to be put in berth number 19 at the Yacht Club. Since she was a member, The Sea Witch would be loaded with fuel, water and shore power would be hooked up available by turning on the 'Bulldog' at the berth.

Before they left, Cameron went to see Sarah. Not trusting Sarah, Kaede went with her. They went to the house to find a 'for rent' sign in the front yard.

"Sarah left," Cameron said with a frown.

"Maybe she needs to get a new life," Kaede offered.

"John won't be pleased," Cameron said vacantly.

"Shit happens, it's not your fault," Kaede told her. "You did what you could."

Kaede and Cameron got back in the car. "Look at the bright side," Kaede offered. "At least you and John can now have a life of your own. You two can do what you want with no Sky Net hanging over you."

Cameron nodded slowly. "John will still be disappointed."

"Will you be?"

"Disappointed for him."

"Kids grow up and move away. This isn't any different," Kaede told her. "Maybe Sarah left to give you two a chance to be happy? Ever think of that?"

Returning to the hotel, everyone got packed up and filed out to the van to go to the airport.

.

Sarah sat in a chair in the small apartment Derek had gotten. "She told me she's taken John away and has no plans of bringing him back."

Derek drank another slug of beer. "OK, what I want to know is what happened with Kaliba? Did someone get it?"

"That pink haired witch said she got it during the trial," Sarah grumbled. "They even brought a terminator corpse for evidence! Wherever it is now, we have to find it and burn it!"

Looking off an nothing, Derek said, "No we don't. If Sky Net's gone, then it's over for us. We won."

"Suppose some tech did get salvaged?" Sarah asked. "Someone else will begin this all over again!"

Derek eyed her. "Then someone else can deal with it. Look, John's off with the metal. Most likely someplace hard to find with Miss Pink haired Witch watching over them." leaning forward he said, "I was looking up information on Kaede. You know what I found? She really IS a witch. She can do amazing shit. She wants to be the one to deal with AI's, then let her! Sarah, you didn't just dodge a bullet, you dodged a cannon shell in that trial. I looked up your lawyer. That guy demands 10 grand just to talk to someone. He was paid to be your defense lawyer and by visiting the trial a couple times, I saw why. He's real good. He got you off on shit they've been after you for years for. Someone hired him. Who do you think had the resources to do that?"

"What about John?" Sarah asked.

Derek shrugged. "What about him? He likes to play house with metal, let him. If you're asking me to go hunting for John and possibly get a gun shoved up my ass again, forget it! Sky Net's gone. That means John won't have to save humanity. He's a big boy now, Sarah. Get yourself an address and find a job. If John wants to find you, he will."

Sarah sat back with a huff. "I have to go see my lawyer anyway, maybe he can tell me where John is."

"Why? I thought the trial was done and over."

"It is, but he's going to file suit with the county and the state for me. He's looking at two point five million in damages for my unlawful incarceration at Prescardo. It might take a few years, but he's sure he can get me compensation."

"Good! Get settled and wait for your payday."

Thoughtfully, Sarah said, "I'll have the funds to go find John."

"Maybe you should just travel or something. You know, go do something you haven't done before," Derek suggested. "I've been working at a bar. I get the cash together, I'm going to go see some of this world we saved and leave LA far behind." He gulped down some more beer.

Sarah liked the idea of traveling. She just might do that.

.

At Trumbull airport in Groton Ct, Duncan stopped for a top off of fuel and get everyone dinner before they headed out over the Atlantic. It was a small airport but large enough to have a diner and all services.

No one had put on a hat, so other people there were casting questioning gazes at Kaede and her family. While no one approached them, they were getting some strange looks. Nana and Mayu grabbed a few souvenir trinkets. It was a normal stop until Duncan sensed the presence of another immortal.

Kaede sensed him too. She looked up from fussing with Kaene and began searching the diner.

"Well, hello Duncan McLeod," the curly haired strawberry blonde man said as he came up to the table.

"Steven Keane," Duncan replied with a tight smile. "This Is the last place I'd expect to find you."

Steven raised up a hand in surrender. "Our wars are over, Duncan. I came here to live. I'm manager of this airport, and I do say it's been nice. I see you have a family too?"

"He a threat, Dad?" Kaede asked.

"Not any more. Steve, this is my wife, Inari, Kaede our daughter, our son in law, Kouta, their daughters Nana, Mayu and little Kaene. That's Cameron a friend of the family."

"Hello everyone," Steve replied with a slight bow. "I've got my Shirley and her son, Kenneth …" he then looked at Kaede and said, "You do have a fine family, Duncan. I've seen Kaede on the news. Well seen her accomplishments. It took me a moment to recognize her."

"Mom's famous," Mayu said with a grin.

"Not that I wanna be," Kaede grumbled.

"When you stomp on aliens no one else can touch, that tends to make you famous," Steve told her. "I see you have the McLeod fighting spirit. Duncan if you're staying, I know of several good Inns that are comfortable and reasonably priced. Not the tourist traps near the Seaport and Mystic."

Duncan offer him a smile. "Thanks, but this is just a fuel and dinner stop. This is a nice place you got here."

"It is comfortable. We got a house up in North Stonington, if you're ever sailing this way, there's bay a few miles up you can stop at. Groton town beach is there. Come in the spring and you can see all kinds of horseshoe crabs. As long as you park in the bay, you won't have to put up with the docking fees. Mystic is a horribly expensive place to dock."

"What's a horseshoe crab?" Nana asked.

"Strange creatures," Steve said. "They are about this big around, and to my knowledge, the oldest living thing on Earth! They even predate the dinosaurs. They are hundreds of millions of years old!"

"Wow," Nana breathed.

"When are they around?" Inari asked.

"Springtime, they gather in the bay to mate. From March up around April, May time frame. They leave before it gets too warm," Steve explained. "They even come right up to the shore. Kenneth calls them 'hat crabs' because they look kinda like rounded caps with a long, thin tail."

"I'd like to see that," Mayu said.

"So would I," Nana agreed.

"It'd be interesting," Kaede agreed.

"I've heard of them. Never seen one," Kouta agreed.

Steve took out a notepad and wrote something down. He handed it to Duncan. "If you want to come, let me know. This is my office and home phone number." After Duncan took it, Steve offered his hand. "No hard feelings?"

"None," Duncan agreed and shook his hand.

"I have to get back to work, please enjoy your stay," Steve said and walked away.

Kaede watched him go. "Ya two got a history, Dad?"

Duncan nodded. "We were on opposite sides during the Jacobite revolt. It got very nasty. Hatred ran deep."

Inari leaned into Duncan. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather ferget it," Duncan said flatly.

"So, next spring, we come see the horseshoe crabs?" Kaede asked.

"Aye!" Nana and Mayu cried in unison.

.

With a full tank and full bellies, they flew to Iceland, had another short stop, then on to Scotland.

Getting back to Glen Finnen, it was dark, 3 AM local time. Still, there were two cars waiting for them. John and Richie had driven down to get them.

"Are we glad to see you!" John announced as they got off the plane.

Cameron ran over and hugged him. "Miss me?" she asked with a grin.

"I sure did!" John agreed then pointed to Kouta, "And that guy too! Kouta, hope you can handle the office tomorrow. I need a break."

Kouta waved to him. "Consider it done. Thanks for covering for me, John."

"Any time." Focusing on Cameron, John asked, "So, how did it go?"

"Sarah was found guilty of reckless driving and had her license taken away."

"No, I mean with the whole insane thing," John explained.

"All gone," Cameron said happily. "She was cleared of everything, but bad driving. Her lawyer is looking at suing California for wrongful imprisonment. From the way he pleaded her case, I think he might win some serious money for Sarah."

"That's great! So, Mom's home now?"

Cameron's face fell. "She moved John. I don't know where she went. I'm sorry."

John pulled out his phone to call. The number rang but no one picked up.

Cameron clasped his hand. "John, Sarah is very upset we're together. Maybe if you give her some time?"

"So, what about this boat?" Riche asked.

"You should see it! It's HUGE!" Mayu cried.

"Real pretty too. It's not the wreck Mom described at all," Nana added.

"And next spring, we're gonna go see the horseshoe crabs," Mayu beamed.

"We gotta learn ta sail first." Kaede reminded them.

"So, let's learn!" Nana prodded.

"How about if we go home and get some real rest, first," Kouta said.

.

Christmas and the winter Solstice was coming. Kaede liked mixing the holidays together. At the Inn, he helped string up the decorations. At home, the twelve foot tree dominated the foyer. Christmas decorations hung on the tree as did pagan symbols. Holly and lines of green hung down from the rafters as did many tiny light bulbs. A silver star topped the tree, and the tree sat on a large round white cloth that bore a golden pentagram.

For the party at the Inn, Nana and Mayu wore elf inspired uniforms with long white socks and slippers that curled up on the ends with bells on them and pointed elf hats. Rachel had an idea, and it was quickly passed around. Duncan and Inari agreed.

On Christmas/ Winter solstice eve, much of Glen Finnen gathered in the courtyard at the castle at midnight. For the crowd of several hundred, there were two speakers. The Father from the Church gave his blessings for Christmas then the Pagan priest gave his blessings for the new year. The gathering made Kaede smile. In her mind it proved Glen Finnen was one large, happy family.

Some of the presents given were nautical minded. Kaede got a nautical rules of the road and how to perform dead reckoning. Nana got an 'accurate' toy sailboat that had all the sail and lines on it. Nana got a book on how to 'trim' sails and the use of lines and the anchor.

Nana and Mayu took it upon themselves to teach the family how to sail with their model and books. Some things Duncan knew, but he listened to the more modern additions. He hadn't sailed in over a hundred years.

By the time Nana and Mayu were done, everyone was itching to go sailing.

.

Kaede found herself as 'taxi driver' for the family. The morning run to school for John and Cameron's senior year, shopping runs, pick up Kouta for lunch at the Inn, many times another run for a doctor appointment, then the run to pick up John and Cameron from school. In the winter months not much work was done outside except for clearing the courtyard and driveway of snow.

By the end of February, Kaede was quite content being home and seeing her parents and kids every day. Jeff had gotten some plans for his house. Like many things, Jeff's house plans became a family affair. Looking at the land Jeff had made a down payment on, Kouta found out why it was so cheap. Only 500 pounds an acre, it was downhill slope that reminded Amanda of a ski slope.

"Sure you want to build there?" Inari asked, looking at the photos.

"We do!" Nana said eagerly. "There's a beautiful view out over the valley, and flattening a place for the house and drive won't be that bad."

"You know, much of the rock we will need, we kin git right from there," Kaede said. "It'll be a nice, quiet place also."

Duncan frowned. "Fall off the flat, and yer gonna roll ta the bottom."

"We'll build a wall along the downhill edge," Jeff replied.

"The uphill side's gonna be a big rock wall," Kouta noted.

"What's the area?" Duncan asked. "Put the house on the least steep place."

Jeff showed Duncan the six acre map. "That would be near the top, up here, where it borders your land."

"Then build on top, near the edge. Ya gotta remember, if yer gonna have kids, ya doan want'em rollin downhill."

"Doan let'em git fat an they woan roll that easy," Kaede said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Nana cried.

Despite some fun they had with Nana and Jeff, they did work out the size of the house and where to put it. It was fun family time.

.

Mid March was seeing the weather clear some. Duncan and Jeff's father went with Jeff with rope, stakes and tape measures to mark out the dimensions of the house, and a path from the castle driveway, along the edge of the woods to Jeff's house. Normally, the land had to be paid for before construction could begin, but since the house was going to be on McLeod land, they could begin as soon as Jeff was ready.

Jeff's father arraigned for a construction company to come and dig out a foundation and flatten the proposed driveway. Nana and Mayu came to give 'the boys' lunch and of course see what they were doing.

The work on Jeff's house got John thinking about one for him and Cameron. Although stone was cheap, since they got it from right here and cut it themselves, John had always envisioned a log cabin.

Taking a walk through the woods with Cameron, an arm around each other, John noted this forest held big trees, and at the top of the ridge, between the main road and the castle, it was fairly flat. There were rises and dips, but they rolled gently along.

"I'm thinking this would be a good place to build a house," John noted as he wandered along with Cameron.

"It is very suitable," Cameron agreed. "Far enough off the castle road to be private, close enough to town for supply runs." She then stopped and cast John a blank face. "John, I can't have children."

"I know. We can adopt when the time comes, can't we?" he asked.

She offered him a tiny smile. "We can. And I do want to."

"Then, we will," he assured her. "Think Duncan owns this far out?"

"I don't know. The McLeods own the large flat the castle's on. We can ask."

"Then let's," John said, gazing at his lovely Cameron. "What do you think about a log house? Sturdy, well insulated, a bit nicer looking that stone?" he asked.

"I think it sounds wonderful."

The kiss they shared in the woods went on for a while.

.

The lawyer for the state received the file of suit from Saran Connor's lawyer. At first he thought to dismiss it and let them struggle through the court system and drain their resources to wear them down so it would never be finished.

Then he went over the charges and accusations. Looking through it, he realized that this could well be very bad for the state and the Governor's reputation if this went to court. The publicity alone would be hell. He also knew the Douglass law firm. They had the deep pockets to continue this case and he knew there would be no wearing them down. Sarah Connor had gone to trial and was found not guilty. That judgment would also look very bad.

Calling a meeting of the state's attorneys, they decided it was best to meet with Douglass and settle out of court.

.

April came and so did the question of who was going on the first ride on _The Sea Witch_ to go to America to see the horseshoe crabs.

Sitting down at the dining room table. Duncan said, "There are six bunks on the boat and six more hammocks. We're going to have a Captain with us provided by the Yacht club, so that's one. Kaede, Kouta, Nana, Mayu and Kaene will make six …"

"Dad, you an Mom are comin, ain't ya?" Kaede asked.

"What about Jeff?" Nana asked.

"The bunks are wide enough, can't we double up?" Inari asked.

"We should," Nana agreed.

Duncan winced. "If we hit high seas, that might be a bit uncomfortable."

"High seas?" Mayu asked.

"Tall waves. In the open ocean, waves can get very big," Duncan explained. "They'll pick the boat up high and drop it. Ye'll go from pressed down to weightless. Ye'll have to hang on ta stay in place."

"Wow," Nana breathed.

"Then … we'll hang on!" Mayu stated.

"Hang on!" Kaene cried, raising an arm in the air.

"There's also the food load to consider," Duncan reminded Kaede. "Figure enough food for nine people for a month. I think we should plan on as many stops along the way as we can before we hit open ocean."

"Shopping trip," Kaede said.

Duncan and Kouta made the work schedules for their businesses and Inari made sure everyone had the required clothes including raincoats and life preservers. Richie and Roberta called the next voyage to go on. They wanted to see this boat too.

.

This time for travel, they took the train down to Colchester, and a bus down to Brightsea. Coming to the marina, Kaede checked in and let the club know they were here. Then the family went to find berth 19.

"It looks smaller," Nana noted. Sitting in the water, the deck of the _Sea Witch_ was only eight feet tall, not way up in the air like it had been in that building.

Kaede noted on the back the name _The Sea Witch_ was in large letters. Under it, _Brightsea, England_ was painted as the home berth.

Duncan turned on the bulldog that had a meter attached. The interior lit up. "Let's get on board and grab a bunk," he said and walked down the brow.

Despite Duncan's caution, Kaede and Kouta grabbed a bunk, so did Nana and Jeff. Mayu got her own. Inari insisted on taking up one with Duncan. Kaene wanted the hammock above Kouta and Kaede's. They put their clothes away in the lower storage under each bunk.

"Hey, you're here!" a voice called from the rear hatch. The man who came down wore sandals, jeans and a light sweater. He also bore an eye patch over his right eye. "Hi folks! I take it you're the Kikumuras? I'm Captain Ron. I'll be your instructor."

"I'm Kaede Kikumura," Kaede said, and introduced everyone.

Ron looked up at Kaene swinging in her hammock. "The munchkin's got the right idea. Bunks feel more like beds, but out on the water, it's better to be in a hammock. They roll with the boat, better sleeping. So folks, who's my sailors?"

"We are," Kaede said.

"All of you? GREAT!" Ron beamed. "More hands make jobs easier. Who here has ever sailed before?"

Duncan raised his hand. "I have, but it was long ago."

"It's like riding a bicycle, one you learn, you never forget," Ron assured him. "You'll be my first mate. Got a destination planned?"

"We're going to see the horsehoe crabs in Groton!" Nana beamed.

"In Connecticut, the US," Duncan explained.

"Aw, so you want to see ocean life," Ron said. "That's good, I'm sure we can catch sight of some whales heading up north along the way. You got a good boat here. I came down when they put it in the water. Back in the engine room, you got a desalination plant. Hundred gallons a day. That will be real handy on open water. Say, you folks from the south of France? See your women got them horns."

"Nay, we live in Scotland," Kaede told him.

"Didn't know there were any elves up there, but hey! Your home's your home, right?" Ron beamed. "Got a float plan yet?"

"We were hoping you'd help with that," Duncan told him.

"That I will. Kaede, Duncan, come with me, we'll get a plan drawn up. The crew can get settled while we make it up."

"The crew?" Kaede asked.

"You're all sailors. You're the owner, Duncan is first mate, the rest are your crew."

"Me too?" Kaene asked from her hammock.

"That's right, Munchkin you get to be crew."

Kaene beamed him a smile. "YAY!"

Going to the port center, Captain Ron looked through the maps, then pulled one out, then another. Talking as he laid them out on a table, he said, "On this one, the ports for the UK and Ireland are shown. On the edges of the map are longitude and latitude in black, the GPS coordinates are in blue. Down here it shows the French ports along the northern coast."

He then pulled the other map on top. "Here's the west coast of France, down here is Portugal. Heading for the US, we don't want to sail the North Atlantic. Storms there can be brutal. We put in here, at Brest France, then again down here in Portugal. From there, we head out and catch the trade winds across the Atlantic, curve north above the Caribbean, stop in South Carolina and go north up the Gulf stream. The east US coast has an inland waterway that's great for powered boats, but staying out in the gulf Stream will get you up the coast faster under sail. We stay ten miles from shore, More or less. That will make it easy to pull in wherever you want."

"We can't go straight across?' Kaede asked.

Captain Ron eyed her. "NO! Winds there come towards Europe, we'd be tacking all the way! It looks shorter, but would take longer. You want following winds when possible."

"Tacking is zig zagging so you can travel upwind," Duncan explained. "We'd have to travel twice as far to get where we're going. The weather will also be warmer going south."

"First mate's got it right," Ron agreed. "We also have to get maps for the US east Coast. For stops there, Charleston is a good port, and Delaware. Skip over New Jersey and New York, you're going to Connecticut. That will be bad enough cost wise. Those places suck cash off anyone with a boat. Speaking of which, we can't forget flags either. You're all from the UK?"

"We hold Scottish and American citizenship," Kaede told him.

"Then we'll need two for the main mast. British over American to identify who's on board."

Duncan asked, "I thought the flag of the country the ship is registered in is flown."

"It is, that's why the British flag is on top. The American flag will be up to show you hold dual citizenship," Ron explained. "That will prevent hassles when we get to American ports."

Ron got maps of the US east coast, then took them over to the desk and registered their route. For the return trip, it was straight across to Iceland and back to England.

.

Going back to the boat, Ron put the maps in the small chartroom and had everyone come up on deck. He went over running lines and static lines, stressed watching where the boom was, and went over how to tie the boat up to the dock. Ron was impressed that they had been studying. Once he went over the basics, he asked, "So where do you want to sleep tonight, tied up here at the dock, or out to sea?"

"Out to sea!" Nana. Mayu and Jeff cried.

"All right!" Ron cheered. "Nana, you get the forward line, Jeff, you get the aft line. When we cast off, pull the lines back on board. Mayu and Inari, you two will take the lines off the pier then get back on quick so we can pull the brow on. First mate, after I start the engine, disconnect shore power and wrap the cable up on the hook under the bulldog. Line handlers, take your places."

"What do I do?' Kaene asked.

Ron squatted down by Kaene and said, "I got a very important job for you, Munchkin. Watch your shipmates. We don't want to lose anyone over the side and be left behind. If anyone falls off, you point at them and yell 'man overboard'. Stand up there in front of the mast so we can all see you, and you can see everyone. Ok?"

"Even if it's Mom?"

"That's right."

"OK," Kaene said and got up in front of the mast.

"Kouta, I want you to watch the engine room. If the engine smokes up or doesn't start, get back up here and tell me immediately."

"Will do, Captain Ron."

Ron started the engine. It fired off with a quiet rumble. "Disconnect shore power."

Once Duncan did, removed the cord and hung it up under the bulldog, Ron had him tend the helm and went to help the line handlers. Ron had the forward line cast off first. He showed Nana how to wrap the line up in the line locker under the deck, then went back and had the aft line cast off, and showed Jeff how to wrap it up. Inari and Mayu came back on. Ron showed them how to fold the brow alongside the inside of the edge. He then returned to the helm. Putting on some power, he pulled the aft end away from the dock as he backed up to clear the boat behind them. Backing out between the piers, Ron turned to boat around. They headed out of the dockyard.

Moving into the bay, Ron said, "We need three helmsmen. Duncan being First Mate, you're one. Kouta, your another. Inari, you're the third. Gather round."

"What to we do if something happens?" Inari asked.

"If it's gonna happen, it'll happen out there," Ron said firmly with a nod to the open water. "Before it does, let's get these controls down."

On the way out of the bay, Ron instructed them on wind angles and when to use the sail, and just the motor. He went over the difference between relative and actual wind direction and speed. Nana, Mayu, Jeff and Kouta also listened closely, Nana and Mayu laying in front of the helm, watching intently. Kaene was still standing in front of the mast, watching everyone.

Leaving the bay Ron noted the winds were light, but headed east. He pushed the boom off to the starboard side. "Now, we raise the mains'le."

"Can I do it?" Kaene cried. "The line is right here."

"Munchkin, are you strong enough? That sail weighs more than you."

"I can do it!" Kaene insisted. She grabbed the rope and used her mind hands to pull down, only guiding the rope with her visible hands.

Ron's jaw dropped as the sail want up and caught the wind. "Damn! Munchkin, you're really strong!"

Kaene wrapped the rope around the cleat on the mast in a figure eight pattern like Nana showed her. "This way, right?" she asked.

"That's a girl!" Ron praised. "Looks like you're a born sailor."

Kaene beamed at the compliment.

Ron had Duncan take the helm first and work at trimming the sail, using the indicated wind speeds and their speed through the water as they headed out into the Channel. Ron had him slow the engine down to idle and open the clutch for the screw so it would turn freely. They were now under wind power.

The waves were only a couple feet high as T _he Sea Witch_ plowed along though them. The hatch on the front of the cabin was opened so people could go onto the foredeck. Ron warned everyone again about keeping track of the boom. If the wind shifted, the boom could move fast across the boat. Whoever was caught by it would be hurt and likely knocked overboard.

Making nine knots, the wind stayed steady as the sun went down to the horizon. They all watched the sun set on their first day at sea. Inari and Kaede made dinner. Ron sat by Duncan at the helm as others went below. Ron had to tell Kaene that she was relieved from people watching duty, and could go below. With the sun going down, it got dark quick. The running lights, the light from the portholes and the instruments lights gowed in the dark.

Duncan cast Ron a grin. "This had been an exciting day for everyone. You helped make it so."

"Just doing my job. You know, taking your first trip out to make a tour of the Atlantic is pretty ambitious. The lights in the eyes of your family told me you were all ready for it. Otherwise, we'd be out for at most, a two day cruise. You people are chomping at the bit to get out here. Enthusiasm does much to make good sailors."

"It does. It also makes the cost of this boat worth it," Duncan said.

"Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you sailed?" Ron asked.

"Long ago," Duncan said.

"When you came back to North America from Asia around 1850?"

Duncan snapped his head to look at Ron.

Ron turned his wrist over and pulled his sleeve back to show his Watcher's Tattoo. "Don't worry, it's my job. Someone had to keep an eye on you and Kaede. Joe would be pissed if we let you take off and we didn't know where you were."

Duncan laughed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Ron perked up. "We got a wind change."

Duncan looked at the direction and speed readouts. "We do, wind's heading more northeast."

"Pull the boom in a bit. It'll maximize your speed."

Duncan cranked the boom rope in slowly. "Yeah, I see. We're down to eight knots … coming up a bit."

"Position?"

"We're mid channel, off the Normandy coast." Looking at the radar, he added, "Got a vessel six miles out, heading west, it looks like. Shouldn't come near us."

"They see the mast light and they should stay clear," Ron said confidently. "I'm going down for some grub. Call if you need me. Once Kouta's done eating, I'll send him up to take the watch."


	44. Chapter 44

CH 44

Setting up four hour helm watches, Inari had the helm early morning when Ron came up to check their position. They were on track, just around the bend onto the west coast of France. He plotted the course into Brest and told Inari the course to take. They closed on the shore and Ron got the sail down. They were back on engine power for more control going into port.

Coming up to the dock, this time Inari and Nana stood ready to leap over to the dock, Jeff and Mayu were to tie the lines down once they were in place.

Instead of coming in slow, Rob ran them at the dock at 12 knots. The people at the sidewalk café they were charging towards looked nervous as the boat didn't szlow down on it's way in.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kaede asked nervously.

"Just remember, timing is everything," he said. Charging close, people ran to the sides, sure the boat was about to crash into the dock, Ron spun the wheel and reversed the engine. _The Sea Witch_ turned sideways, barely missing the dock, and stopped right next to it, rocking with the waves it made. Ron killed the engine. He stepped off the boat onto the dock and said, "tie'er up!"

Nana's heart had been in her throat. Seeing them stopped right next to the dock, she cried, "YES, that was awesome!"

Kaede breathed a sigh of relief. Her boat wasn't wrecked.

.

The fuel level was barely down, so they has breakfast at the café, Inari and Kaede did a little shopping then they got back on board and headed back out to sea.

Going down the coast to take advantage of the land breeze, Inari was at the helm, Duncan next to her. Coming south, the weather was warming. They ran into a rain squall which picked up the wind some, giving them a speed of 12 knots. The waves picked up some too, causing the boat to fall and rise gently. Every now and then, a wave would crash against the bow to spray up. Duncan had the forward hatch closed so water wouldn't get inside.

The wind shifted, Duncan saw the boom coming at them. "Duck!" he yelled. They dropped, the boom flew over them.

"It won't last, stay low!" Ron announced.

The wind shifted again and the boom flew back over them. The spring cylinder in the crank mechanism slowed the boom to a stop. The boat tipped to the side briefly.

"That could take someone's head off!" Inari stated.

"That's why you duck," Ron told her.

Inari frowned at the boom. She decided to keep an eye on it. They charged along in the storm for a while, and the boom came back again as the sail lost wind. Inari shot a mind hand out and slowed the boom down to stop over them. The sail fluttered, then picked up wind again. Inari let it go.

Ron stared at the boom. He'd never see that before.

In the storm, they were making good time, plowing along at up to 14 knots. They made it most of the way down the French coast by the time they got out of the storm. Ron figured they had gained fifty miles ahead of schedule.

Thankful for the calmer seas when it was time for dinner, Mayu asked, "If we're only doing eight or ten miles an hour, How can we get so far?"

Duncan told her. "In a car you might drive eight, maybe ten hours in a day. On a boat, we're moving 24 hours a day. A nautical mile is also longer than a land mile. Twice as long as a kilometer. We also don't make turns in a boat like a car does on the road."

"Yeah, I git it," Nana said. "A boat is slower, but goes straight and for over twice as long as a car. We don't need to stop for the night either!"

"That's right," Kouta agreed.

"If all goes well, tomorrow we will reach Portugal. Stop for fuel and groceries, and we're heading across the ocean," Duncan said.

That night, Kouta had the 'midwatch' Although she didn't have to, Kaede got up with him to keep him company and run drinks if he wanted. Kaede fell asleep in the seat next to Kouta. That was OK with him, her heart was in the right place.

.

Coming down to Portugal, the weather was more than warm, it was getting hot. Sweaters and pants were doft for light shirts and shorts. With the sun beating down on them, the girls shed those for bikinis and laid out on the foredeck. At the helm, Duncan kept track of the time they were sprawled out, so they wouldn't sun themselves too long and get sunburn.

Coming into port, they passed a cabin cruiser. Pictures were taken and waved exchanged. Another party boat heading out was full of young men who whistled and made cat calls as they took pictures.

Ron pulled up to a refueling dock. They were down to ¾ of a tank. Inari, Kaede and Nana went out to refill the grocery stocks with light wraps over their bikinis. Kaene was watching something over the front of the boat. Duncan went go see what.

"See somthin intrestin?" he asked.

Kaene pointed down. "What's that?"

She was looking down on a jellyfish. Duncan explained, "That's a jellyfish. They look harmless but they got long, thin tentacles that are hard ta see, and can sting ya badly. Ya wanna stay away from them."

"Look, but no touch, right Grampa?"

"Right. They can be fun to watch."

Looking up at him, she asked, "Is that where jelly comes from?"

Duncan grinned at her. "No, we doan eat jellyfish. The jelly ya eat comes from berries and fruit."

"Does anything eat jellyfish?"

"Sea turtles."

Turning back to watch the jellyfish float away, she said, "I wonder if he'll git eatin?"

Kouta came up to them to announce, "Fuel tank's full, we're just waiting on groceries."

Kaene pointed and said, "Daddy look! I found a jellyfish! But doan touch'im!"

Kouta went over to see the jellyfish.

The shopping party came back and the food was put away. Inari and Nana untied the boat and leaped back over. Heading back out, Duncan called home and talked to Roberta. Things there were going fine. John wanted to make a cabin in the woods, Duncan OK'd it.

Leaving port, they got a good tail wind, and a new thing to watch. Hearing splashes to the side in front, Mayu became curious and saw a dolphin race up the side of the boat and leap over the front. Her face opened in joy. "Mom! Nana, everyone, come look at this!"

Duncan took the helm as the entire family stood along the rails, watching the dolphins play alongside the boat. Kouta got the camera and captured a couple mid-leap. In the longer swells and clear water, they watched the show for quite a while until the dolphins swam away.

Two days later, they heard their first whale. The low, moaning sound at night first scared Kaene. She dropped down from her hammock and shook her parents awake. "Mom, Dad, something's out there!" she cried.

"Huh?" Kouta asked, struggling awake.

"Listen, somethin's out there!" Kaene insisted.

Another long, low moan sounded. Kouta perked up.

"Whales," Ron said from his hammock. "They're talking to each other. Nothing to be scared of."

"Whale?" Kouta asked.

Wanting to see a whale, Kaene ran up topside. She looked around and huffed. "It's dark, I can't see any!" she complained.

"Kaene, you can see them tomorrow," Inari called from back at the helm. "I think they're too far out to see anyway."

"Ohhh!" Kaene complained and stomped a foot.

"Go back to bed, hon, you can still listen to them."

"OK, Gramma," Kaene went back down and climbed back into her hammock. She lay listening for the next low moan, and found the noise soothing. She fell asleep to whale song.

Out on the open ocean, Ron showed them how to rig the fore'sle. It did pick them up some speed. _The sea Witch_ sailed along at 13 Knots. A trim of the sails got them up to 14. Having a following sea, the waves were going slightly faster than they were, lifting and lowering them gently.

Having heard whales, Kaene spent the day by the main mast looking for one. Lunch time, she ran down, got a sandwich and ran back up to sit and eat, searching for whales.

.

Kaede was enjoying their trip. Now in warm weather, it was an absolute joy to be out on the ocean. She also found that when Kouta came back down from his night watch, they could sneak some sex in. Sitting on the foredeck, searching for whales with Kaene, this had to be the most peaceful place she'd ever been. It was late afternoon and they'd yet to find a whale, but looking for them was fun.

Ron called out, "Whale off the aft port quarter!"

Kaede looked, Kaene shot to her feet. What looked like about a hundred yards away, a huge tail slipped back into the water.

"A Whale!" Kaene cried.

Another long hump back rose up and shot a tall spout of water. The long body rolled then the tail came up and dipped back down.

Soon, everyone was up on deck, watching a group of whales off to the side. The whales slowly faded back and went behind them. Kouta did get a few pictures of the breaches.

The rest of the day, they talked about the whales they'd seen.

In a few days, the long swells smoothed out and the wind died down. The ocean was all but glass smooth. Dropping down below five knots, Ron had the sails lowered and engaged the engine, running them back up to ten knots.

The waves smoothed out even more and the wind was very little. Captain Ron changed course to head straight for Charleston. If the wind didn't pick up, they were going to use a lot of fuel.

On the fourth day of chugging along on the engine, Kaede saw Captain Ron studying a chart and checking their position. "Ron, do we have enough fuel to get there?"

"It's going to be tight unless we get some wind," he said. "I do have a question, with a blown motor and no mast, how did you get this boat across the Channel?"

"I paddled it."

"What?" he asked in a giggle. "You paddled it? Like, with your hands?"

"Want me to show you?"

.

A new crew was formed, the rowing crew. To one side of the mast, Captain Ron stood in a pair of shorts holding up the short broom they used to clean with. Up near the bow, Kaene sat, ahead of her Inari, and closer was Kaede. "Now sailorettes! We're going to do it the old, old fashion way," Ron announced. "Long ago, long before engines and before good sails, sailors rowed their boats from place to place. So! Here's what we're going to do. To keep all the rowers rowing together, a time setter, which will be me, will make the motions and you copy them. When I swing down like this you push your long arms through the water to the back of the boat., then up and out and back up to the front. Ready?"

"Aye!" all three called.

Turning back, Captain Ron said, "Duncan, lower the engine to idle, disengage the screw."

At the helm Duncan did. "We're in unpowered now."

"Remember, long smooth strokes," Captain Ron coaxed. He held the broom straight out. "Arms out, just above the water…" He waited briefly then said, "Now stroke!" and pushed the broom down behind him.

The boat lurched ahead.

He brought the broom ahead of him and pushed it down and up to the side back in front of him again. "Stroke!"

Another lurch.

"We're doing it!" Kaene beamed happily.

"Again …. Stroke!" Captain Ron called.

"Those Romans had nothing on you girls… stroke!"

In a short time, they had a rhythm going. Captain Ron made up a song as they rowed the boat.

"We're gonna make our way …. Stroke!"

"We're gonna go an see the crabs…. Stroke!"

"No wind ain't gonna stop us now…. Stroke!"

"And yer momma showed us how …. Stroke!"

Ron then made a little dance as he swung his broom around. "We are doing it the Roman way…Stroke!"

"Row our asses though the day …Stroke"

Kaene had a giggling fit, but kept rowing in time.

At them helm, Duncan was grinning. He also noted the speed indicator was bouncing round ten knots.

Soon, Nana wanted to row too.

"Now we got miss Nana here …Stroke!"

"Maybe we will with pick up speed…Stroke!"

"Anybody wanna water ski? … Stroke!"

That caused another fit of laughter.

"Look's like Nana's havin fun …"Stroke!"

"The sun gets low and we'll be done,… Stroke!"

"Tomorrow we will have more fun … Stroke!"

"Now you'll have a tale to tell…Stroke!"

"Not many people that can say … Stroke!"

"I crossed the ocean today … Stroke"

"I rowed my ass nearly half way … Stroke!"

It was work rowing the boat, but with her family here, and Captain Ron making up his silly song as he guided them, Kaede was having fun. It didn't seem nearly as hard as doing by herself.

By the time they were getting tired, Ron had them stop and had the engine engaged again.

"Very good girls! We made another thirty miles if we made an inch! Duncan, how far'd they go?"

Duncan looked at their position and said, "Forty six miles."

Captain Ron raised a thumps up and cried, "Yeah, now THAT'S teamwork!"

"YAY!" Kaene cried. They all clapped.

Captain Ron took the midnight shift this time. A breeze came up, so he hoisted the sails and gave the engine a rest. It wasn't a large wind, but enough to raise some waves and push them along at nine knots.

Down in her hammock Kaene was dreaming about rowing the boat while whales swam off to the sides.

.

They made Charleston harbor under sail. Spending the last few weeks crossing the ocean, everyone was ready for some 'land time'. It was cool enough here for shirts and pants, and the all important life jackets. Coming up to the dock, the sails were lowered, the line handlers were ready and Kaene was at her post in front of the main mast to watch in case anyone fell off. A couple men were on the dock, ready to assist tying them up. The men were shocked when Inari and Nana jumped over to the dock to do it themselves.

Kaede was glad, they had made the US coast and still had a half tank of fuel. They planned on staying the night, so she had 'shore power' hooked up, and shut the engine down then locked the boat up. At the dockmaster's office, there were pamphlets on things to see in Charleston.

One thing Inari heard about and wanted to go see was Market Street. The entire street was blocked off to traffic. Shops lined the middle of the street as well as along the sides. Nearly anything could be bought on Market Street. Splitting up, they went browsing through the shops. Kouta, Kaede and Kaene wandered along together, Jeff, Nana and Mayu checked things out together, Duncan and Inari roamed the street. Captain Ron found someplace to go.

Gathering back to the dock after their Market Street shopping adventures, Everyone had things to bring back. Besides her glitter face paint, Kaene had a stuffed bear with a sailor hat on. Kouta had found nice silver necklace for Kaede and carried her clothes back for her. Kaede carried a gold colored mermaid form to put on the front of the boat. Nana and Jeff carried a stereo and speakers, Mayu had a gotten a small rack of CD's. Inari bought some clothes, Duncan carried some of Inari's clothes for her.

Noting Kaede eye the stereo, Nana explained, "We got some rowing music Mom!"

Kaede grinned. "Can't wait to do that again, huh?"

"That was fun," Nana beamed.

Taking all their purchases down on board, they went back out for a tour of old Charleston. After the tour of seeing the old houses and civil war memorabilia, they had dinner at a nice restaurant. One thing Kaede noticed was that here, there weren't' many 'pretenders' at all. She'd only seen a couple young women with pink haired wigs with horns. Kaede and her family were being noticed more than usual. From some of the looks, Kaede was glad no one approached them. It kept those people healthy. They got back to the boat without any confrontations.

.

In the morning, Kaede and Kouta put the bow mermaid on underneath the forward mast where the mast met the bow. Kaene stood by to ensure no one fell off the boat, working at the tip. Kouta connected the fastenings on the mast as Kaede hung underneath holding it in place. Nana, Mayu and Jeff stood on the dock watching them.

"That looks pretty," Nana noted.

"It does," Jeff agreed. "It's like the ones the old sailing ships had."

"It's on," Kouta announced.

Kaede lowered herself clear, then gave the mermaid a tug and tried gently to move it. "Looks good, doan move atall." She rose back up on the bow, Kouta gave her a hand up over the rail.

"Let's set the stereo and speakers up next!" Nana said.

"Go get'em," Kouta told her.

Jeff had a plan for setting the stereo up. In the upper forward starboard storage space, Jeff worked at putting the stereo in, it fit perfect. A speaker by the forward hatch, one over the kitchen area, and another on the back deck. The fourth was set in front of the center front porthole of the cabin so the window there would put music out on the forward deck. Nana, Mayu and Kaede ran the lines so they stayed tight to the boat structure and didn't hang down. Kouta wired the stereo into the 120v breaker box so it had it's own breaker.

Kaede was expecting Captain Ron to show up soon. What she didn't expect was Kaene coming down to say, "Mom, there's a guy up on the dock that wants ta see ya."

Kaede went topside to see a police officer waiting by the brow.

"Yes, Officer?" she asked.

He explained, "Ma'am, we have a guy in the cooler says he's your Captain. He's only got one eye, black eye patch."

Kaede huffed. "What'd he do?"

"Drunk and disorderly. Not a big deal, but he's got a fine to pay and he has no money. Someone has to cover the fine and come get him, he has no ID either. Probably got robbed when he was passed out on the sidewalk."

"What's up?" Duncan asked as he came up on deck.

Kaede motioned to the cop. "Captain Ron got arrested. Someone has to get him and pay his fine."

"I'll go," Duncan said in a grumble. "Make sure we're ready to sail."

Duncan went with the Officer. He got a ride up to the police station a few blocks away. They had a Justice of the Peace there. Duncan paid the hundred dollar fine, then went back to the cell Ron was sacked out in.

"This one's yours?" the Officer asked.

"That's him." Duncan said, then called, "Ron, wake up! Time to go!"

Ron let out a groan and looked at him, then looked around. He waved a finger at Duncan, "If you see a chick with long dark hair, nice figure, kinda Hispanic looking, don't trust her! Her buddy waylaid me when I was grabbin a feel. Didn't even get any!"

"Your fine's been paid, let's go," the officer stated and opened the door.

"Didn't see who it was," Ron said as he came out, "But I can spot her! Nice set of fun bags on her."

"You owe me a hundred bucks," Duncan said, and turned around and left.

Ron went on. "I gottta say, she was good, I had no idea that guy was anywhere near us. I was getting ready for a major liplock, then bang! Swore I saw stars, then found myself getting looked at by medics."

"We're leaving," Duncan said curtly.

"I want to file a complain," Ron insisted.

The Officer said, "We have some mug shots you can go through."

Duncan sat nearby as Ron looked through a few pages of mug shots. He leafed through them the did it again. "Not seeing her, got any more?"

"Sorry, that's all we got. Can you give us a description?"

"Oh yeah, dark eyes, black hair, I'd say D cups, a little belly, not much…"

"Her face," the Officer stressed. "How tall was she?"

Ron stood up and mimicked holding her cheek, then raise his hand up. "About that high. Soft puffy cheeks, but not pudgy, her eyebrows were painted on, I think. This dark purple eye shadow. Low forehead …. Maybe that was her hair …"

The officer wrote the description down as Ron told him questionable facts. After Ron tried to describe her hips and legs, The Officer nodded. "OK, we'll keep a lookout for her."

"Thanks, if you find my wallet, my phone number's in it." Ron explained.

"We'll keep that in mind. Most times, wallet are thrown away by these people."

"Just in case, you know." Ron said.

Duncan walked back to the boat with Ron, not happy he'd been waylaid by a hooker.

"Some things just don't go as planned," Ron said in a huff.

"Doan play with the hookers, an ye'll have better luck," Duncan told him.

"This isn't like the Philippines," Ron complained. "There, you make the deal, take them back to the boat and party."

Casting Ron a tight grin, Duncan growled in warning, "You bring a hooker around my kids, and we're gonna have a big problem."

"I'm talking there, not here." Ron said defensively. "There, it's all upright and legal. I'd never do that around Munchkin either."

"Any of my kids, even the older ones," Duncan stated.

"Yeah, I got ya."

Back at the boat, Ron only said he was robbed. Everyone was ready to leave. Ron complimented Kaede on the bowsprite. Once they were underway, Ron climbed up in his hammock and took a nap.

Duncan made sure they got out of the bay and were on track.

.

Looking at the weather reports, a band of rain was heading off land for the cost. Watching the sky and noting the winds were picking up some, Ron showed Duncan, Inari and Kede the latest radar weather map for the area. "If you follow what's happening here, inland, you can see the rain's headed this way. Moderate winds from the southwest, which is good for us. Give it about five hours, and we'll be into it. After lunch, we batten down the hatches, fore and aft. No one out on deck unless they have to be."

"Moderate winds?" Inari asked.

"Twenty, thirty miles an hour. With full sail and a good trim, we might squeezed out 18 to 20 knots. The ride may get a little rough," Ron explained. He pulled out what looked like a seat belt from under the control panel. "Helm, make sure you got your raincoat and safety belt on."

"Safety belt?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, so a rouge wave doesn't wash you overboard. Getting washed overboard during a storm can suck big time. You might not be found."

"Shouldn't we pull into a port?' Duncan asked.

Ron waved him off. "Naw. Out here, we got room to maneuver. If I'm right, we'll be hitting that storm close to shore if we try to go in. You don't want to get blown into a beach or some rocks. We're safer if we just keep going. Radar's clear, no ships around us. First sign of the clouds though, turn on the running lights. It can get dark, quick."

"Let's make sure everything is tied down below," Duncan said.

.

Lunch was sandwiches and chips for a quick cleanup. Duncan made sure all the portholes were shut. Inari and Kaede ensure all the dishes and kitchenware was put away, the cupboards latched shut. Very close to what Ron predicted, the sky outside began darkening. In the chartroom, the repeater there showed they were doing 15 knots. The boat was rolling and rising and falling a bit more. The wind outside picked up a whistle.

A boom sounded and the boat rolled hard to the right briefly. In the portholes, water rained down had like someone dumped buckets over them.

Duncan grabbed a rain coat. "I'm going to check on Ron."

Lifting herself up Nana looked out a porthole. "I can see the wave tops, they're higher than the deck!"

That got others looking out the portholes too. The boat rose up, tipped to port and came down with another boom. The wave they hit splashed up over the deck.

Holding on as he went up through the hatch, Duncan shut it quickly behind him.

Ron glanced at him. "Keep a tight hold, we got cross seas."

There were more than just rolling waves around them. Duncan saw places where waves met and peaked up. "You sure this is safe?" he asked.

"No, but safer than trying to make a port. Look at the port horizon," Ron said, glancing to the left.

Duncan saw. The horizon was getting dark, like night time dark.

"We're up to 17 knots. If we can hit 20, I think we can outrun the worst of it," Ron told him.

Another wave that looked to be ten feet tall hit the forward port side. The boat jumped up and lurched, water shot up with a boom, then splashed down around them in the heaviest rain Duncan ever felt. If he hadn't been holding on, it would have knocked him down.

The bouncing and rocking got worse. Instead of the occasional up and down, now it was constant as the boat rolled, came up and dove in the waves.

"Hope everyone had a light lunch," Ron noted. He trimmed the mainsail a little and turned right a few more degrees.

Duncan then noted something on radar at the top to the right. It was a good sized blob. "Ron, see this?"

"Yeah, most likely a freighter, maybe a cruise ship. They are heading west. Figure ten to twelve knots. That's eight miles away. We're heading 010. By the time we get there, they will be past us. Don't worry, I'm sure they see us too."

Duncan looked at their speed. "Eighteen knots."

"Come on baby, gimme twenty!" Ron coaxed.

The wind blew a hard gust, tipping them twenty degrees to starboard. Duncan felt a lurch. "Each of these circular rings a mile?" he asked, pointing to the radar display.

"More or less," Ron said. The other ship was only 7 miles away, still at the same position.

"We're headed right for it, it's not moving," Duncan noted.

"No, zero bearing rate means we're headed towards each other at the same rate. They can't be doing more than four or five knots," Ron told him. "Why they going so slow? … unless. Shit, that could be a loaded oil tanker. The wake of that thing is gonna be choppy as hell."

Ron turned some to the left and retrimmed the sail. "Changing to course 345, we'll have to run in front of him. We'll be on him in about fifteen minutes."

Duncan noted their speed was up to 21 knots. They were rolling a bit more. Another wave broke over the port side, drenching them again. Keeping a close eye on the radar, Duncan watch the other ship slowly come towards them. It was mostly coming down the screen. "Five miles away," he said.

"We should see it soon."

In the dim gray sky, Duncan noted a shadow and a red light. "There he is, off the forward starboard quarter."

"Yup. We should clear him by about a mile." Ron agreed. "Just shy of 22 knots now."

"This feels like we're racing a freight train to the crossing."

"Pretty much, that's what we're doing," Ron agreed.

The ship in the distance got bigger. It was long and low. "I think you're right, it looks like a tanker."

"Makes sense," Ron agreed. "They don't maneuver too quickly or stop very fast. They have to start slowing down miles out to sea."

"Damn, that's big," Duncan said. As the two ships closed, the tanker blew it's horn. Ron blew their horn.

In what seemed to take a long time, they bounced and rolled in front of a wide, huge bow, then passed on by.

"Mile and a quarter," Ron beamed. "I called it good." He then turned back to 015. "We're closer to the shore, but we're past him."

Another wave crashing over the deck anointed them on their victory.

Duncan took over the helm, Ron went below. Inari came up. "Did you see that ship we passed?" she asked.

"Couldn't miss it, but glad we did." Duncan replied. Seeing Inari look at him, he explained, "We saw it on radar first. We were headed right for each other, Ron turned left some and ran ahead of it."

The boom of another wave hitting and the front of the boat jumped up, the spray went to the sides, then they crashed back down.

"How long is this storm going to last?" Inari asked, sounding irritated.

"Ron thinks until tomorrow some time. It's headed pretty much the same way we are."

"Ugh," Inari grunted. "Dinner's going to be fun," she grumbled and went back down.

.

Inside the cabin, Kaene was laying in her hammock, swinging back and forth with the rolls and hugging her sea teddy as she watched others trying to walk and kept bumping into things. Rather the boat moving and bumping into them. Watching them brace themselves, she decided with a grin she had a 'spider' family by the way they clung to the otherwise ignored hand rails along the sides. Watching the tall water outside was fun too.

Opps, Daddy fell when he was trying to get to the sink. He managed to get up and stick his head in the sink before he puked. Yuck, that was gross. He started something, because Nana was next, then Jeff. Mommy followed Jeff.

Kaene wondered, was she suppose to be puking too?

.

Early morning around 4 AM, the sea calmed down enough for much of the family to pass out from the exhaustion of holding on. It had stopped raining hours ago, but the wind and waves died down much slower. Not feeling well at all from the constant bouncing and rolling, Kaede lay in her bunk half on Kouta, who also was passed out.

Kaene, who'd gone to sleep early, crawled out of her hammock and dropped to the floor. When the boat rose, she dropped out. She was a little stumbly walking to the bathroom but it wasn't bad. Not like Mayu when the boat shifted to the side and knocked into Mayu to make her land in Gramma's bunk on top of her. That was funny. The gentle motions of the boat now didn't bother Kaene at all.

After her bathroom call, Kaene looked in the food cupboard and got herself a poptart. She put her raincoat on as it warmed in the toaster. She didn't hear it raining, but the waves were still making noise against the sides of the boat in dull roars. She had watched the waves rain down hard on the boat after they boomed against the sides much of yesterday.

With her poptart done, Kaene went up the steps to the aft hatch and opened it to peek out. Granmpa was at the helm. She went out, shutting the hatch behind her.

"Morning, Grampa," she offered and sat by him. She offered him one of her poptarts.

Duncan shook his head. "No thanks. Why are you up so early?"

"I can't sleep any more," Kaene said and looked around. "Captain Ron is right, I was comfy in my hammock. I didn't get knocked around." She then let out a giggle, "I don't think anyone else was, except for Captain Ron in his hammock."

Duncan chuckled. "We're still learning. Hammocks do seem better for sleeping than bunks."

"They are, at least when we're on the sea." Kaene agreed. Watching ahead, the saw on the horizon off the right side of the boat, the sky was looking purple, not black.

Duncan noted what she was looking at. "The sun will be up soon," he said. "That's called pre-dawn, the sky lightening before the sun rises."

Kaene nodded. She watched the sky lighten and the sun rise up turning dark into light. That was really awesome. "Grampa, where are we?"

Duncan pointed off to the left. "New York City is over there, Long island it up this way, north of us. Shortly, we're going around the end of Long Island, between Montauk Point and Block Island. Straight north to Fisher's Island, pass by it just to the west, then look for the bay where the horseshoe crabs are."

"So, we're almost there?" she asked eagerly.

"If not today, tomorrow," he agreed.

"Goodie!" she cheered.

At the sun rose, the winds died down some more. Plodding along at eight knots in the remaining swells, Duncan asked Kaene if she could see Montauck Point, the very end of long Island. Standing in front of the main mast, she kept a vigil and saw a 'pointy thing' above the water. Duncan checked, it was Montauk Lighthouse she was looking at. It was far away, but she'd seen it.

Heading north to where Esker beach and Palmer cove were, Duncan noted there was more activity in the cabin. By the the groans and 'ooches', not everyone had recovered from their trip through the storm yet.

.

Captain Ron suggested a few stops since they had come all the way here. Instead of pulling up to a dock, they anchored off Esker Point beach. The skiff that was upside down atop the cabin, Ron and Duncan got it untied and down to the back of the boat. They lowered it into the water, and got out the rope and bar ladder. Everyone got on life vests, and once the oars and everyone was in the skiff, Kouta took the task of rowing them to shore.

A group of young people were watching something at the shore. Kouta beached them not far away. An older man was knee deep in the water and held something to show the group. Nana recognized it immediately. Pointing, she yelled, "A Horseshoe crab!"

They went over to join the group.

The man holding the foot diameter crab explained how the crab swam, the protective ridges on the crab's hard shell and how long they had been around. Kouta got pictures of it before the man returned it to the water. In the water, horseshoe crabs were everywhere.

The man, who Duncan was guessing was a teacher, looked at Kaede and Inari, then Nana. He asked, "Are one of you named Kaede?"

"Aye, that's me," Kaede said, raising her hand. "This is me mum, Inari, me Dad, Duncan, daughters Nana,Mayu an Kaene, me husband Kouta, Nana's boyfriend Jeff, that's Captain Ron."

A few students pointed their cell phones at Kaede.

"Wow, you got your own sailboat?" one of the boys asked.

"Aye, The Sea Witch."

"And we went through this storm that was tossing us all around!" Nana added.

"And we saw whales!" Kaene added.

"And Dolphins," Mayu added.

"I heard you really are a witch," one of the girls said.

"They're Elves," Captain Ron told her. "They do have powers similar to what witches are said to have."

"Elves? Elves aren't real," another girl said.

Ron laughed. "Better open your eyes, got a whole family of them right here."

The teacher asked, "Where do you live? This is the first time I've ever seen your kind."

"Can't tell ya Lad," Kaede replied. "We doan like lots'o attention."

"This is great!" another boy said. "I mean, real Elves, here!"

"I take it this is a class trip?" Duncan asked.

"Biology field trip," the teacher said. "I would love to spend some time learning your history instead of only old tales and rumors. Where are you from? You ancestral home, I mean."

Inari and Kaede looked at each other. Inari said, "It's best ta not say. Most humans ain't ready ta know. Many of us are still there, and we ain't givin'em away."

"We haven't had good luck with humans knowin where we live," Kaede added.

"Yeah!" a boy announced, pointing at Kaede. "I been looking up about you! You're like this mo-bar real life superwoman and she-hulk. You can kick serious ass!"

"BOBBY, language!" the teacher scolded.

"The Wind of Death, right?" another girl said.

Chuckling at Bobby's comments, Kaede said, "Aye, I kin be."

"Mommy, I got one!" Kaene cried. She was standing at the edge of the water line, a few feet out, a horseshoe grab was hanging in the air, all his stubby little legs were pedaling air as he tried to move.

"Hon, they can't breathe air, put him back in the water," Kouta said firmly.

"Ok, I doan wanna hurt'im," Kaene said. The horseshoe crab lowered back into the water and swam away. Kaene waved bye bye to it.

"How did she do that?" a boy asked, staring at Kaene.

"They're Elves, they can do things like that," Ron said.

"We rowed the boat too!" Nana stated happily. "Just like the Romans did, right Captain Ron?"

Ron chuckled, "You sure did."

"We did!" Kaene cried. "We rowed our asses across the ocean, right Mom?"

Kaede winced. "We did," she said, not happy how Kaene put it.

"We've done all kinds of things in our boat," Nana beamed.

"Yeah, but let's not go through any more storms," Mayu said with a frown.

"That was kinda rough," Inari agreed as she eyed Captain Ron.

"It was!" Nana piped up. Holding her arms out she tipped side to side and said, "The boat was tippin this way and that way and bouncin up and down. It was hard to walk! If ya weren't holding on ta something, the inside of the boat would move over an smack ya."

A couple kids laughed.

"It way only a couple days," Ron said with a shrug.

"Couple days o hell," Kaede grumbled.

"I was fine!" Kaene chirped. "I stayed up in me hammock. I just swung back an forth!"

"Least we ran out of it," Duncan said.

"It was heading in the other direction?" the Teacher asked.

"No, it's coming this way. It'll be here mostly likely before we get up past the seaport, it's coming north," Ron said.

"You outran a storm in a sail boat?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "We was doin twenty, twenty two knots. Full sail we was cooking along." He looked at the sky and said, "Speaking of that guys, we should be getting up river. We don't want to be sitting here when those waves get here."

"What's up river?" Mayu asked.

"The Aquarium?" the Teacher asked.

"They got all kinds of marine animals there," Ron told Mayu.

"Let's go see!" Nana cried.

"Maybe we should be quick bout it too," Kaede said.

"Let's row our asses off!" Kaene cried.

"Too bad we can't go by water," one of the boys said.

Kaede shrugged why not, there's … eight of ya? Ya kin fit. I'll come back fer ya, if ya in the skiff if ya want."

"Can we?" a girl asked the Teacher.

"The bus was coming back here for us," he said.

"Can't he pick us up at … DQ?" a boy asked, grinning.

"YEAH!" all the kids chorused.

The Teacher shrugged. "I'll call him."

Kaede clapped and said, "Everybody, back to the boat!"

Instead of Kouta rowing this time, Kaede sat in the back and pushed them off, then rowed quickly back to the boat. Nana grabbed the boat and pulled the skiff close. The piled on. Kaede took the skiff back to the shore at motorboat speed, stopping herself on the beach.

"Let's go!" Kaede called.

One of the bigger boys asked, Should I push us out?"

"Just git in." Kaede said with a wave.

They all got in. Kede gave a good shove and pushd them off the beach and into the water. She also used the beh to kept turn thm, then paddled quickly back to the boat. Nana wa by the back to help pulled them close.

"What are you useing to make this thing go?' the Teacher asked.

"Just me. Up an on."

As they climbed on with Funcan's help, Inari called, "Kaed, you take the beck, I'll git by the main mast, Kaene and Nana will be in front."

"OK Mom."

The last one out, Kaede lifted the skiff out of the water and drifted it over pople's head. "Mom, kin ya put this away?"

"Got it, git ready."

All the students docked from the skiff floating over their heads. Cell phones were catching the action. The Teacher only stood with his mouth open, staring.

Captain Ron announced, "Anchor's raised. Girls, let's go!"

Nana yelled, "Mayu, music!"

The stereo blasted out as Kaede, Inari, Nana and Kaene all dug in with their mind hands, making the boat lurch forward.

 _Last night I had the strangest dream_

 _I sailed away to China_

 _In a little row boat to find ya_

 _And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned_

 _._

 _Didn't want no one to hold you_

 _What does that mean?_

 _And you said_

 _._

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_

 _I got to keep on movin!_

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _I'm runnin and I won't touch ground_

 _Oh-no, I got to keep on movin!_

 _._

 _You're on a roll and now you pray it lasts_

 _The road behind was rocky_

 _But now you're feelin cocky!….._

As the stereo played, the boat was lurching along faster and faster. Very soon, a bow wake formed an they were headed out of the cove. Ron turned into Mystic harbor. They charged the bridge.

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_

 _I got to keep on movin!_

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _I'm runnin and I won't touch ground_

 _Oh-no, I got to keep on movin!_

Passing under the bridge doing 27 knots, Ron steered around a power boat. All the girls waved at the couple in the speed boat. Shocked a much larger boat just blew past them, the guy stared, then was hit with the wake, nearly swamping his boat. Angry, he hit the throttle and raced forward.

Seeing this, Kaede, Nana and Kaene all paddled faster. Inari saw this and paddled faster too. Ron looked down. They shot up over 30 knots. He yelled, "Girls, Seaport's coming up, SLOW DOWN!"

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_

 _I got to keep on movin!_

 _Ain't nothing gonna break my stride_

 _I'm runnin and I won't touch ground_

 _Oh-no, I got to keep on movin!_

Ron looked frantic, and they were making a huge wake to the sides. Kaede stopped paddling. "Guys, SLOW DOWN!" she yelled.

They all did, but their momentum carried them on. Coming up on the right was docks and boats. The speedboat roared past them and kept going. They were down to an almost reasonable 20 Knots. Up ahead the speedboat roared on. A police boat came out of the dock area, lights going and chased the speed boat.

"Slower, slower," Ron said watching their speed. Getting down to ten knots, he said, "OK go ahead, but no faster."

Up ahead Mr. Speedboat heard the police boat coming and slowed. The police boat caught up to him as their wake hit the dock area, bouncing boats around. One slipped it's moorings and bumped into another one.

Ron moved over farther as they went past. Mr. Speedboat was yelling any pointing at them. The students laughed and waved.

Ron looked back. "Oh, he's gonna pay for that."

"A speeding ticket?" Duncan asked.

Ron shook his head. "And damage to every boat at those docks. And it looks like one's taking on water."

"Oops," Kaede said meekly.

They stayed rowing at ten knots until they got to the Dairy Queen. There was a dock there, so they pulled in. The bus hadn't arrived yet. After tying up, everyone went in an got ice cream.


	45. Chapter 45

CH 45

By the time the bus came for the students, it had clouded up and a light rain had began. There was a restaurant next door from the Dairy Queen. The family decided to go grab some lunch, then go see the aquarium. Kaede talked to the DQ manager. For a small fee, they could leave the Sea Witch at the dock where it was for the night. Going back to the boat, they got their rain gear on and had lunch, then called a taxi-bus to take them to the Mystic aquarium.

Seeing all the exhibits at the aquarium was a blast. The dolphin and beluga whale shows were especially exciting. Walking around to see everything, they were there until dinner time. Knowing they needed to restock food, the girls and Jeff went to a grocery store, Ron, Kouta and Duncan went to find a place to refill their fuel tank and found diesel fuel here wasn't that bad in pricing, compared to Europe. A fuel truck even came down to the DQ dock to fill them up.

While the fuel truck was filling their tank, Duncan noted another couple braving the rain to come look at their boat.

"The Sea Witch?" the man asked Duncan. "Is this your boat?"

"My daughter's. We're on a family trip," Duncan told him. "I'm Duncan McLeod."

"Randy Taylor, this is my wife, Grace."

"Pleased to meet you," Duncan said pleasantly. "You're interested sailing?"

"We have our own sailboat, the Mischief Maker," Grace replied. "It have to say, yours looks like an older design."

"It is old," Duncan admitted. "It just came out of a complete drydock refit. They did a good job on it."

Randy eyed the Sea Witch and said, "Wow, that must have been expensive!"

"More than chump change," Duncan said with a smirk.

"It looks wooden," Grace noted.

"It is. Mainly oak and mahogany. Would you like to see inside?" Duncan asked.

Randy nodded. "We'd love to! Our boat is all modern materials. Composites, fiberglass , and I noted you don't have solar panels."

"Nope, that's why we needed the fuel truck," Duncan said and motioned for them to follow. "Come on inside and get out of the rain."

Going on, they met Ron coming out. Ron waved. "Hey guys. Duncan, we're full, Kouta's going to get the bill."

"Wow," Randy said softly as he looked at the helm. Touching the wheel with the grip handles, he asked, "This is real brass?"

"It is. All the metal fittings are brass or stainless steel," Duncan explained.

"This boat has to be worth a fortune!" Grace said reverently.

Duncan laughed. "It's not cheap." He opened the rear hatch and ushered them down the mahogany stairs.

Going below, Randy and Grace petted the polished woodwork, which was everywhere. Duncan explained, "The boatyard took care to restore everything to as original condition as possible, except for modern navigation and a new self righting keel system. The 100 HP diesel engine and generator was an upgrade too."

Absently, Randy said, "This isn't just a sailboat, it's a yacht."

Duncan grinned. "I thought my daughter was nuts getting this, but so far, we've had good time sailing."

Grace looked at the bunks and said, "It's set up more like a crew compartment than a bedroom. How many people do you have here?"

"Me, my wife, our daughter and her husband, their three kids, Nana's boyfriend and of course Captain Ron." Duncan then pointed up at the teddy bear in a hammock. "Our youngest granddaughter likes her hammock. When we went through that storm, she was just about the only one who didn't get sick."

"You do have a full crew," Randy said. "I saw you don't have any solar panels, how do you recharge your batteries?"

"We have a generator on the diesel," Duncan explained. "That or if we're in port, we can hook up to shore power."

"It's really a yacht all right," Randy said. "I gotta say, you have a beautiful boat here."

Ron came down the stairs. "The girls are back, it's stores load time. Kouta's helping them unload."

"I should go help too," Duncan said. He turned to up the stairs and saw Ron open the hatch and step aside.

"Open the doors, frige and freezer, me hands'r full!" Inari called down.

Duncan ducked to the side into the kitchen area and opened both doors. "Ready hon!" he called up.

Randy and Grace moved back as full grocery bags floated down the stairs, followed by a red head. The bags turned the corner into the kitchen. Inari, carrying two more bags, saw them and said, "Greetin's Ya wanna move back some, we got a line comin down."

Behind Inari, four more bags floated, following her. All the bags set down on the deck as Inari was arraigning and putting things away.

"Dig you see that?" Randy asked, eyeing the floating groceries.

"Mom, I got the dry goods, kin I git ta the stores room?" another woman called as more bags floated down the stairs.

"Fill the one on the port side first," Inari called.

"Aye." The woman that followed, and was being followed by more bags was pink haired under her rain hood. Grace also noticed her red eyes when she greeted them briefly before opening a few sliding doors covered rack on the walls.

Grace gripped Randy's arm. "Do you know who that is?" she asked in a whisper.

A young Japanese woman came down next, holding an armload of clothing store bags. "Excuse me," she said politely and slipped past Randy and Grace to go to the last bunk on the left.

Two boxes came down the stairs, with a purple headed girl following them. She called, "Gramma, where do you want the boxed stuff?"

"Pass it over me to yer grampa," Inari called back. The purple haired girl looked at Duncan. The boxes floated over Inari. He caught them and began filling shelves back there.

"Jeff! I'm getting wet!" a young voice cried.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kaene, have some patience!" a young man said as he came down, carrying a couple bags. Right behind him was a toddler.

Kouta came in from the forward hatch, shutting it behind him. "Hello," he said, making Randy and Grace turn to him.

In a bow, Kouta said, "I'm Kouta Kikumura."

"Yes, Kaede's husband," Grace said eagerly. "This is my husband Randy. We just came to see your beautiful boat."

"Kaede?" Randy asked, looking at his wife.

"My wife, Kaede. Have you met everyone yet?" Kouta asked.

The toddler appeared by the ceiling over Randy. She sat on her hammock and looked at Kouta. "Dad, can we go get some more ice cream later?"

"After dinner, hon. We're going out to that restaurant next door, so make sure you're cleaned up."

Randy was getting confused. Things and now a girl was floating in the air. Grace had stars in her eyes. The previously empty cabin was filling up to the point of being crowded.

"Grace, Randy, please have a seat," Kouta coaxed, motioning to the table. They sat down, he got by them and went to help Kaede put things away.

The little girl who had been up in her hammock that was above a bunk, floated down to sit on the other side of the table.

"Hi, I'm Kaene! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Randy, this is my wife, Grace. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kaene asked.

"Float through the air," Randy said.

Kaene pulled her rain hood back and said, "We all can! We can row the boat really fast too!" she beamed.

It was then Randy saw the horns on her head that were painted with flowers on them. He stared.

Kaene frowned at him. "Are you OK, Mister?"

"Kaene, I got your stuffed dolphin," Mayu called and held the stuffed toy out.

Kaede looked at Mayu and held her hand out. The dolphin flew over into her hand. "Thank you, Mayu." She then showed them her dolphin. "This is Jumper, he's my new stuffed animal. Up in my hammock is Sammy, he's my new stuffed sailor bear. I got him in Charleston at the Market street."

Kaede and Kouta came over to sit on either side of Kaene. Kouta asked Randy, "Have you two eaten yet?"

"We just wanted to see your boat, you had it rebuilt?" Grace asked.

"We did," Kaede replied. "When I first got it, it was a wreck! No masts, all the paint was peeled, the inside was waterlogged and leavin the harbor in Belgium, we no more that got in the channel and the motor blew! Had ta paddle me ass across the Channel."

Grace gaped at her. "You paddled this boat? Like, by hand?"

"Wasn't gonna move any other way."

"So, you basically had the whole thing rebuilt," Grace concluded.

Kaede grinned. "When I made landfall, I asked the boatyard man if he could just take it out and sink it. He assured me it was worth salvagin. Glad I did."

Randy and Grace laughed. "No one helped you?" Grace asked.

"Fitzcarin, the guy I got the boat from, showed me where to go," Kaede said dryly.

"Wow, big help, huh?" Grace asked in a giggle.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Yeah, HUGE help. He did gimme the boat, so I can't complain too much."

"Guys!" Inrai called. "Everyone got things stored?"

A chorus of, "We do!" sounded.

"Then let's go eat!"

Duncan was on the phone. He hung up and said, "We're set, they're gonna join a few tables tagether fer us."

"Randy, Grace, ya comin?" Kaede asked as they all got up.

"Ahhh we really can't. We just came by to see your boat," Randy said.

"Storm's here," Ron called down. "Better button up!"

"And stay taether!" Inari added.

They trooped out. Kaene floated Jumper up onto her hamock so he wouldn't get wet. Kaede was the last one out.

Up on deck, the wind was howling. Ron and Duncan paused to double up the lines on the boat. When they were all over on the dock, Randy noted another curious thing. Around the grouped up family, the wind and rain was passing over and by them. Inari stood in the middle of the group.

Going over into the group was like walking inside a tent. They all walked down the dock, shielded from the weather. At the end of the dock, they went their separate ways. The family waved as did Randy and Grace. The family went left to the restaurant. Randy and Grace went straight back towards the parking lot, and got hit in the back by the wind and rain, making them stumble forward.

"Holy shit!" Randy gasped as the weather hit them. He looked back at Kaede's family. Now, he could see the invisible umbrella covering the group. "WHO are they?"

Grace pointed, they ducked into Dairy Queen. In the entry, Grace said, "That was Kaede Kikumura and her family. You don't know who that is?"

"I work computers, not social media," Randy reminded her.

"Some call her the Witch. Other have different names for her. She's the one who gave those aliens a hard time and kicked them off the planet when they first arrived. She destroyed their bases and wouldn't let them come back until they promised to behave and stop killing humans," Grace explained. "Randy, she's like the most famous person on the planet! WE got to meet her."

He watched the family walking safely in the storm and said, "OK, yeah, she named her yacht The Sea Witch. Very fitting."

Grace tapped him in the chest and said, "I'm going to call the new room. Maybe I can head this story and get some exposure. The Witch visiting us here has to be newsworthy."

.

Due to the weather, the restaurant wasn't very busy. Their tables were put together and Kaene got a booster seat. The had a nice dinner with steak and lobster, with a couple seafood platters for snacking. Kaede did note the meal cost more than the fuel for the boat.

The wind and rain were still going full strength during desert. The waitress let them know of a small craft advisory that was put out, warning all ships of the storm. The advisory was active until noon tomorrow.

"So, we're stuck here," Kaede concluded.

"Naw," Ron said, "It's an advisory. We can still leave if you want."

"We're staying until the storm's over. We ain't goin back out inta it," Duncan said firmly.

"I doan wanna get tossed around again either," Mayu added.

"Duncan's right, we stay til it's over," Inari agreed firmly as she eyed Ron.

"We leave after the storm does," Kaede stated.

Ron held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

.

This dock had no services, so the batteries were getting low even with just the small LED lights on. Duncan started the engine in an idle to charge the batteries and put the full interior lights on.

It was a lazy evening. Since they were in port, they doubled up in the shower. Since there was little privacy on board, Duncan and Inari took their shower together, and took a little longer. Kaede and Kouta did also. Nana and Jeff were next. Mayu was a little upset she had her shower with Kaene, and not a turn with Jeff. Captain Ron stayed t the restaurant longed to have a few drink with a blond. Duncan only hoped he wouldn't have to go retrieve him from a police station again.

The Chinese checkers were broken out, Jeff, Nana, Mayu, Kaene, Kouta and Kaede sat around the table and played a game. Duncan and Inari laid in their bunk. Duncan read a while, then joined Inari in slumber land.

Just past the dock, a news van pulled up. From between the front seats, Grace pointed and said, "Right there! It's the Sea Witch, Kaede Kikumura's yacht. They gave me and Randy a tour. That boat is an older classic, and all wooden. It's gorgeous on the inside!"

"You know it's her for sure?" the reporter in the passenger seat asked.

"Yes! Who else can make groceries float along in the air. Even her little girl can lift herself up into a hammock five feet off the floor! When we came down the dock, they had this … invisible shield over us, keeping the wind and rain off. I'm telling you, it's really her!"

"This weather should break tomorrow, and I doubt she'd be in a mood for an interview tonight. We'll come back in the morning," the reporter told her.

.

With everyone getting a full night's sleep, the adults were up in the morning. Getting some coffee, they agreed that since they had to run the engine anyway and they needed to start making fresh water, they may as well head out. The rain had tapered odd to a drizzle, and the wind was only a few knots. Kaede and Inari took on the line handling before they went below to make breakfast. Kouta and Duncan stored the lines as Kaede and Inari pushed them away from the dock. Ron drove them out and down the river.

.

Grace was eager to get a crew together and get back to the docks in Mystic. The manager didn't come in until 8AM so they could get approval for the interview. By the time they got everything in the van and went to the dock, The Sea Witch was gone.

.

Making Long Island sound and out to sea, the wind blew them along at an easy 8 knots. The swells gently rocked the boat, but not enough to bother anyone. After breakfast, Inari made sure the new large crock pot was secured in place and made the New England clam chowder receipt she'd gotten.

In the engine room, Kouta checked the engine and generator. The batteries were charged, but they were still making water so he let the engine keep idling. They only had 75 gallons of water in the 250 gallon tank. They were going to need to run 'the still', as Ron called it the next couple days to catch up. The still was not the official name for the machine the took sea water and de-salted it by boiling water, then condensing the vapor into fresh water, but Ron explained that with some work and some ingredients, they could make moonshine as well. That was why he called it a still.

Before noon, the rain stopped and the sky cleared up. Eager to look for more whales, the family came topside and took up lookout positions to find any sea life around them. Having lunch topside, it was Inari who pointed and asked, "What's that?"

In the distance dolphins were plating around a tall thin mast in the water. The mast raised farther to show what looked like an upside down boat. It raised farther up and kept growing as it headed west, then a long low hull appeared.

"It's a submarine," Ron told them.

Kouta got a couple pictures of it as it went by. Tiny orange clad figures appeared on the front of the sail, but were too far away to actually see the people on it.

"Are they going to see the Horseshoe crabs too?" Kaene asked.

"Munchkin, there's a Submarine base in Groton, not far from where we were," Ron told her. "They are probably headed home."

"Why didn't we stop there?" Kaene asked.

"We can't use their docks, military only," Ron explained.

"At least we got to see one," Kouta said.

Although they didn't see any whales, dolphins did come to play around the boat, and they saw a couple other fishing boats as they went along. The wind stayed steady and clouds drifted by overhead, but light clouds, not the dark storm clouds.

Three days out, the wind picked up, giving them 11 knots. The shy also became cloudier. Off to the south there was a rain squall, but nothing major They watched it, but the storm didn't come close.

Kaede was learning her navigation skills at the helm with Duncan when Ron popped his head up. "Kaede! I need you down here," he said firmly and went back in.

Duncan took over the helm. Kaede followed him down to find him in the chartroom on the radio.

He looked at a chart and said, "This is the Sea Witch, we are 87 miles from that position. Is anyone closer?"

"Negative Sea Witch. The Rook is reporting flooding. Currently, they have lost their engine, but still have a drain pump running. The engine room is filling, and leaking into other parts of the craft. They are attempting to contain the flooding. They expect to loose battery power in the next five hours. That will kill their pump. How fast can you get there?"

"Wait one," Ron replied, then turned to Kaede. "We got a boat going down. To get there in time to save them, we'll need everything we got, engine running max and everyone who can, rowing. That will still take us just short of four hours to get there."

"Then we should get moving," Kaede told him. She then yelled down into the cabin. "Mom, Nana, Kaene, we need you topside, now!" To Ron she asked, "Heading?"

Ron rechecked his map. "Tell Duncan to steer 135, stow the sails, engage the engine full throttle. Then row like these people's lives depend on it!"

Kaede nodded and disappeared.

Ron keyed his mike. "This is the Sea Witch, we are heading for the stricken vessel, top speed. ETA is approximately four hours."

Kaede told Duncan the course then got the fore'sle down and stored. Inari came up and helped her stow the main sail and get the boom centered. Nana and Kaene came up, Inari put them near the bow then took the mid ship position by the main mast. Ron came up with the radio headset on.

"Guys!" he yelled, "To get there in time, we need everything you got! Duncan, watch the radar, we need to know when we're getting close."

Kaede got in the back and fixed herself in place. "All right girls, A ship is sinking and we need to help them! Row as hard as you can! We got 87 miles to cover and less than four hours to do it!" She then dug in and stated paddling with her arms as wide and long as they would go.

Ron Keyed his mike as he went back down. "This is Sea Witch. Do you have a drift factor for the stricken vessel?"

Duncan stayed on the course and watched their speed rise quickly. Ron popped his head up and asked, "Course and speed?"

"135, 26 knots and climbing."

Ron ducked back in. He popped up again to say, "Change course to 134, stick as close to it as possible." Then duck back in again.

Nana called, "Jeff, we need rowin music!"

Music sounded : _Ain't no stopping us now_

Speeding up they crashed into the waves. Seeing Kaene was getting soaked with every wave the bow plowed into, Dancan yelled, "Kaene! Go down, get some dry clothes and raincoat on!"

"Grampa, I gotta row!" she cried back.

Kaede yelled, "Kaene! Row after you go do as Dad says!"

Kaene got up with a whine and went down the forward hatch just behind Nana. A couple minutes later, she came back up, and took her place to keep rowing.

Duncan noted their speed, 31 knots. For a sailboat, they were hauling ass. He wondered how long they could keep it up.

An hour went by and they stayed hovering between 31 and 32 knots. The second hour, they were still holding 31. Coming upon the third hour, they were slipping down to 30. Duncan noted Kaene was looking stressed. "Kaene, take a break." he called.

Inari echoed, "Kaene, stop, we're going to need you later. Go below an rest a bit."

Kaene did. When she got up, she looked exhausted. Duncan noted they were still making just under 30 knots. By quick calculating, he figured they had another 30 miles to go. "We'll be there on an hour!" he announced.

"Row harder!" Inari called.

In the back, Kaede picked up as much as she could and still hold onto the boat. "Dad, how fast!"

"Just over 30 knots."

The sun was getting low on the horizon. The running lights and cabin lights all came on. Finding a sinking boat at night was going to be tough. Kaede pushed water behind them as hard as she could.

At the two and a half hour mark, Duncan saw a tiny dot in the radar screen. "I got a contact, ahead and just to the left."

Ron came up and nodded. "That's them, steer straight for them." He then noted the sun was dipping below the horizon and went hack down to come up with a search light. He keyed his radio. "This is Sea Witch, we have the ROOK on radar, seven and a half miles out. ROOK do you copy? … ROOK do you copy?" He then spat and said, "ROOK isn't answering, they must have lost power."

Closing on the dot, Ron had them stop rowing a mile out. He had Inari begin searching the now dark water for them.

"We should be there," Duncan noted.

"Everyone on deck with flashlights!" Ron called. "Find that boat, a life boat, something!"

Midship at the rail, Kouta pointed his light and called, "THERE!"

Soon, Inari was searching in the spot Kouta called flashlights alwo lit the area. Barely visible, the top of a boat was bobbing in the waves. A flashlight waved at them.

Ron motioned to take the Helm. He turned the boat around to head into the waves and towards the stricken boat. He keyed his radio. "This Is Sea Witch, we have the Rook in sight, they are deploying their life raft. The Rook is going down. We can see two adults and a child."

Ron throttled back and moved behind the sinking boat, then slowly approached it. The three people were in the life raft. Their boat slipped beneath the waves. Coming close, Ron cut the engine and reversed to stop beside the lifeboat. The woman was crying with joy. Inari and Nana picked the boy and his mother up out of the raft, then Inari got the father out and on deck. They hugged Inari and Nana.

Ron keyed his mike. "This is the Sea Witch, we recovered three people from their raft. That was all on board, correct?… You're welcome. Where do we take them?" Ron powered the engine up to put some speed on.

Getting the family down below, Inari sat them at the table. Kaede got blankets for them, they were wet and cold.

"Thank GOD you came!" the man said. "I'm Peter Covington, this is my wife Mary, and our son Daniel. We were in a rather tight spot. I wasn't sure you'd get here before our boat went down."

"We tried like hell ta," Inari said. "Weren't sure we were goin ta make it."

Kouta ducked his head in from the aft hatch. "We're going back under sail. Sir? Captain Ron wants to talk to you in the chart room."

"Peter Covington," he replied and got up to go talk to the Captain.

Mary was just now noticing that Inari had horns on her head, as did the purple haired girl.

Daniel was move vocal. "Are you related to the Witch?" he asked.

Inari chuckled. "She's me daughter." She then introduced everyone to the new arrivals then asked, "What happened?"

Mary sadly said, "The drive shaft seal failed, Peter tried to fix it, but it broke apart letting more water in. Peter and I tried to contain it in the engine room, but the deeper it got, the more places it kept finding to get out. The pump couldn't keep up, and shortly before you arrived, we'd sunk low enough that waves were splashing into the back and the power died. We had no choice but to abandon it before it sank." Casting Inari a stricken look, she said, "We saved so long to get that boat … and now it's gone."

"At least you still have your lives," Inari assured her. "Hungry?"

"I am!" Daniel said.

"We were about to have dinner anyway. I'll just set a few more places. Beef stew sound good?" Inari asked.

Daniel nodded heartily.

.

Peter Covington talked to Ocean Rescue and explained what happened, and noted where their boat sank. The chart room was only big enough for two people. Kaede sat on the steps outside the room, Ron was inside with him.

"Pet'r where were ya goin?" Kaede asked.

"Brighton Marina, it's just east of Brighton, England. Wouldn't be headed that way, would you?"

"We're goin right past it. We kin stop an drop ya off," Kaede told him.

"That would be fantastic, Ma'am," Peter said with a smile.

"Name's Kaede. I'm just glad we got there ta pick ya up."

"Radio Brighton and let them know Peter and his family will be coming?" Ron asked.

"Aye, lad. We may as well stay the night there too," Kaede told him. She went down and checked on Mary and Daniel. She got Daniel a cup of hot chocolate. For Mary, she made a hot toddy. Handing them out, Daniel thanked her. Mary thanked her then sniffed the cup and asked, "What's this?"

"A Hot Toddy," Kaede said. "Shot'o single malt, hot water an a teaspoon of honey. It'll warm ya right up, lass." Kaede then made a hot Toddy for Peter. She gave to him as he came down from the chat room.

"This is good," Mary said. She took another sip and added, "Really good."

.

Colonel Richard Covington of the Royal Air Force got good news. Only hours ago, a mayday had come in of a boat in trouble mid Atlantic, south west of Iceland. It was the ROOK, his son Peter's boat. Working with the navy, assistance was scrambled, but it would take time to get anyone to that location. The closest form of assistance was another private boat. Registry had this boat as _the Sea Witch,_ out of Brightsea. Even being close, the Sea Witch was a sailing vessel, not a power boat. At nearly 90 miles distant from the Rook, it was doubtful a sailing vessel could get there in time before the Rook went down.

Amazingly, _The Sea Witch_ made the 87 mile journey in just under 3 hours. The Colonel kept close tabs on the rescue. After covering an incredible distance in short order, Peter's family were picked up by the Sea Witch under Captain Ron, just before their boat went under. His son's family was safe, and on their way to Brighton. Wanting to know more about the ones who rescued his son, he had the information about the Sea Witch looked up.

The Sea Witch, 46 foot sailing yacht. Recently bought and restored by Dame Kaede Kikumura. Captain Ron acting Captain. On a return leg of a trip around the mid atlantic. Last stop, Mystic Connecticut, USA. Next stop changed from Brightsea, England to Brighton Marina, England. Passenger list : Duncan McLeod, Inari McLeod, Kouta Kikumura, Kaede Kikumura, Nana Kikumura, Mayu Kikumura, Kaene Kikimura, Jeff Cowell. Recently added passengers, Peter Covington, Mary Covington, Daniel Covington.

Richard sat back and smiled. Yes, no wonder the Sea Witch covered so much distance so fast. Dame Kaede had used her magic to rush there and save his son. He planned to have a grand reception for them when they got to Brighton Marina. The media had to know of this amazing rescue.

.

Due to Maritime law and proper documenting, The events on the Rook and the Sea Witch during the rescue were noted down carefully, as were their locations and distances covered. This information was also given to the media when asked. The data was compiled and investigators and investigative reporters came to a stunning conclusion. For the Sea Witch to get to the Rook in the time allowed, they had to be travelling at a minimum of 30 knots against a crosswind. That kind of speed came from speedboats and warships, not sailing vessels. The Sea Witch was found to be fitted with a 100 HP diesel engine. Not near enough the power required to push a 46 foot, 42 ton yacht at such high speeds.

Before the Sea Witch got near the coast of Ireland, a helicopter overflew it. Everyone waved and the pilot and cameraman in the back waved back before flying off. They got video of the boat sailing along with full sails at a reasonable 8 knots with people lounging on deck like any other boat that size. There were no large exhaust ports for a hidden monster engine, nor more than the normal square footage of sail for that size craft. Nothing to indicate that boat was capable of travelling as such a blistering speed. Curiosity mounted in media and in the Royal Navy. It seemed impossible for the Sea Witch and her crew to do what they did, but every fact confirmed it happened. Besides Colonel Covington, news agencies and the Royal Navy were also eagerly awaiting the Sea Witch to hit port so their burning questions could be answered.


	46. Chapter 46

CH 46

Colonel Richard Covington of the RAF had been told about his son Peter's rescue. Their boat had a shaft leak, and it was sinking, but another boat rescue them in the nick of time. He wanted more information so he could thank the rescuers properly and personally. Going to the maritime center, he explained who he was, and asked about the people who rescued Peter and his family. Since he was an officer in the RAF, they let him look at the transcripts of the radio traffic.

Peter had called in his boat, The Rook, in on a mayday right after the bilge alarm showed he had a leak. He tried to fix it, but it got worse. A call was sent out for any vessels in the area. Nothing was found within fifty miles. That made Peter's situation bleak. A reply did come in, at the time 88 miles from where Peter was. The bad news was it was a sail boat. It was the closest thing to him. The sail boat, the Sea Witch, responded and stated they would make best speed towards the Rook. That made the situation very bleak. Sailboats were not fast. At best, they would get there long after dark, and hopefully find Peter and his family in a life raft.

In the following transmissions, the Royal Navy was readying helicopter to search, but again, it would be t least six hours before one would arrive on scene. Richard got his first surprise. Tracking the Sea Witch, in the first hour it had moved 30 miles towards the Rook. In the second hour, by radio triangulation and position reporting, it had covered another 32 miles. The Sea Witch had to have one hell of an engine to cover such a distance that fast. It found the Rook just before the boat sank, and pulled Peter and his family up out of their life raft just before the Rook went under.

Curious, the Maritime Admiral had gotten information on the Sea Witch, which was ported in Brightsea, down the coast from Brighton Marina. He showed what he had to Richard.

"Colonel, I have no clue how that sailboat got there that quickly," the Admiral said.

Richard looked at the boat's registered stats. Wooden hull with brass and stainless steel fittings. 46 feet long, 42 tons, main mast and foremast, common pleasure sailing rigging, triangular sails. 100 HP diesel utility engine/generator. Completed drydock refit, 17 November, reentered the water April 1st, Dockyard bay trials completed April 2nd , returned to owner April 3rd. Departed Brightsea for a trans Atlantic cruise, April 5th. "This boat was moving at thirty knots?" he asked. "It shouldn't be capable of half that."

The Admiral cast him a tight smile. "Yes, Admiral Smythe is very interested on how a 14 knot, at best, sailing ship can cruise at over double that speed. This was not a short burst of power, it ran at over 30 knots for 87 miles, verified by position reporting and radio triangulation."

"Maybe there is an error in the statistics. Could it have a 1000 HP Diesel in it?" Richard offered.

"There's not room for an engine that big on that boat. Sailboats are made with enough engine to run the electric and provide forward motion in windless seas and in harbors," the Admiral said. "Not as a main power plant."

"Who's the owner of this speed boat?"

"We're thinking that is how it can go so fast. The Sea Witch belongs to Dame Kaede Kikumura."

Richard nodded slowly. "That may explain it. It also means Peter's rescue was nothing short of a miracle that she happened to be close by."

"Yes, well, they are due in port here at Brighton Marina in fourteen days. And overnight stay, and they will be heading for Brightsea."

"I will have a reception committee here to greet them," Richard stated.

The Admiral cast him a smirk. "Coordinate it with the press, if you would. The instant work leaked out that the Sea Witch is Dame Kaede's boat, and it was going to be here, I think every reporter and paparazzi in all of England and half of France is going to show up. I'll arraign a private dock for your reception party."

.

So far, except for another minor rain storm, they had decent weather coming back to England. Six year old Daniel was having a good time on board. He'd never seen girls with horns before and liked watching Kanae 'swim' Jumper around in the air. She even made his tail and fins move. Nana made Sailor bear walk and do silly dances. Peter was more thoughtful, and spent time playing chess with Duncan. Mary took on cooking duties with Inari or Kaede - whoever wasn't on watch at the helm.

Like the other couples, Peter and Mary took the last empty bunk. Daniel took the hammock on the forward starboard end so he could climb up into it and get down by himself.

Peter and Mary were curious about humans with horns. Ron took the task of explaining that Elves have always been around, but normally stayed clear of humans, or covered themselves up to appear human due to bad human reactions if they were found out. They thought it amusing that he knew more about elves than Kaede or Inari did.

Besides his history lesson on elves, Ron and helped the Covingtons become familiar with how to operate a sailboat. Jeff, Nana and Mayu helped with this, explaining proudly what they already knew. Kaene showed Daniel her lookout spot in front of the main mast to keep a eye on everyone topside. If anyone was to fall off, she was to yell and point and watch them until they could be brought back on board.

The two families got along, and even though it was a bit crowded, it didn't seem so bad since they intermingled and talked easily.

Ten days out of Brighton Marina, they got a call on the radio. Colonel Richard Covington, Peter's father, heard of the disaster, and was providing a welcoming and thank you committee for the crew of the Sea Witch for saving his son and his family. There would be a boat coming out to meet them, and a private dock reserved for them to tie up at.

The day before getting there, Duncan and Kouta started the engine to make water, and flushed out the black and gray water tanks before entering English waters. They would make fresh water until they got close to the harbor where the channel was muddied up by silt from the bottom. The desalination unit didn't like mud.

Kaede also noted they passed by many boats as they got closer to the harbor. Kaede, Inari, Nana Mayu and Mary were all in light clothes since it was a nice day out, so all the picture taking they attributed to guys wanting pictures of hot women.

With the harbor in sight, Ron had them lower the sails and stow them away and bring the boom straight back and tied it down. They went the last couple miles in on the motor. Coming close to the harbor entrance, boats were all over the place, not moving. One power boat raised up a big sign on the back that read, 'Sea Witch follow me'.

Passing other boats, the boats blew their horns and waved. Kaede and the others wave back. She swore she could hear the cameras clicking away. Through the harbor entrance, more boats lined the sides, and on the breakwaters, people were gathered.

"This is some reception committee," Kouta noted.

"Aye, I think half'a England is here," Kaede agreed.

Going into the harbor that was full of rows of docks, each dock had a large group of people on the end. Kaede even noted TV cameras were set up, watching them motor in. Going along the inside curve of the breakwater, Kaede wondered just how many docks were here. This was a small bay with docks everywhere. Like when they entered, the breakwater was packed with people.

Finally heading for land not far from the breakwater, near the breakwater was a long dock, empty of boats but filled with peole. The boat leading them tied up to the end, and the helmsman pointed to the dock.

In typical Ron style, he moved out away from the dock, sped up, then swung the boat in a tight turn as he reversed the engine. They stopped ten feet out.

"Yer loosin yer touch Ron," Kaede chided. "Mom, gimme a hand."

Kaede and Inari reached out an grabbed pylons and pulled them up to the dock. Video and single shot cameras watched the whole thing, even when Nana and Inari jumped over to help tie them up. Duncan and Ron got the brow over. Peter and his family saw his father and moved to go ashore. His father raised a hand, and a band started playing the British national anthem.

Kaede had always thought it sounded exactly like 'America The Beautiful.' She wondered why the British had to steal an American song for their anthem.

Peter and his family got off first, followed by Kaede and her family.

Richard hugged his son, then Mary. He then bowed to Kaede and said, "Dame Kaede, I can never thank you enough for saving my son and his family."

"Nay problem, lad. We was glad ta do it," she replied with a smirk. As she feared though, TV cameras were watching her, and a woman with a microphone came closer, followed by a pack of others.

"Oh boy, media time?" Kaede asked in a huff.

"Dame Kaede!" the woman said brightly. "We all want to thank you for your efforts to save the Covingtons. I have to ask, HOW did you get to them so quickly? By the reports, your yacht, the Sea Witch, was traveling at over 30 Knots! That's nearly sixty Kilometers an hour! That's impossible for a sailing craft!"

Kaede decided to have some fun with this. In a serious tone, she said, "We knew the wind wasn't gonna git us there in time, neither was our little engine. At first, all seemed hopeless!" She then added in a lighter tone, "So we all put our hands in the water and paddled fast as we could, and I'll tell ya, are our arms ever tired!" She lifted her arms and let them fall.

Laughter erupted in the crowd. Everyone had a good laugh, the waited for a real answer.

"Really, how did you do it?" the reporter asked.

In the quiet, Kaene said, "But Mom, ya told'em."

It was Kaede and her family's turn to have a good chuckle.

Kaede cast the reporter a smirk and said, "I named me boat the Sea Witch fer a reason, lass."

"Yes!" another reporter cried. "You used your magic to make it go that fast."

"Aye lad, but not only me. I needed me family helping. By meself I kin only git 18 knots outta it," Kaede admitted.

"Really?" the woman reporter asked in a squeak.

"You try pushin 40 tons by yerself," Kaede replied.

"I can't imagine trying to push one ton, let alone something that big!" the reporter gushed.

"Me point is, we knew the Covingtons were in deep trouble, so we did everything we could to go git'em," Kaede told her. "Thankfully, it was enough. If we'da been any later, their boat woulda been sunk, and we woulda had a tough time finding'em. It was dark and we was guided to'em by the radar spot we had'o their boat."

The reporter asked Peter, "Mr. Covington, having your boat sink on you must have been terrifying!"

"We were more than a little nervous," he agreed. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting anyone to come before the Rook went down. Then as we were abandoning it into our life raft, here comes the Sea Witch, shining lights and searching. They were moving along pretty good, too. They had us up and out of the water in no time. Dame Kaede and her family will always have my gratitude and respect."

"Ours too!" the woman reporter beamed. "Mr. Covington, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're happy you and your family are alive and well, and again, I thank you, Dame Kaede for that amazing rescue."

"Dame Kaede!" the male reporter asked, "We know very little about you. Can you tell us about yourself, and your family?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nay, sorry lad. All I kin tell ya is we've been hounded by …bad people ever since I was little. It puts me family an anyone near us in danger if I tell ya anythin. Those after me an mine doan ever stop, so I can't say nothin. Most people in the world'er nice, but there is greedy ones an bad ones out there who'll stop at nothin ta git what they want, nay matter who it hurts."

"But surely you can fight them," he coaxed.

"Aye, I have been," Kaede agreed. "An it leaves bodies all over when I do, so I'd rather not if I kin avoid it. Just cause I kin do violence bett'er than anyone, doan mean I like it. I'd rather live in peace."

"I can see your point," he said in a meeker tone.

"Are you going on another cruise?" the woman reporter asked.

Kaede looked at her boat, then said, "Truthfully? Now everyone knows about it, I'll probably sell it. Can't risk the bad guys comin after us again."

"Can't you tell us who these people are who want to hurt you?"

"Didn say it was just one group, an they're slippery ones," Kaede explained. "Had some that kilt themselves to keep who they were secret. I'd like ta avoid messy when I kin."

"It sounds like governments are after you," the man said.

"Maybe, but tween tryin ta find out, which would be bloody, and just stayin clear of'em, I'd rather stay clear of'em," Kaede told him.

"Surely you can get police protection," The woman reporter asked.

"A git them hurt, maybe kilt also? Nay happinin," Kaede stated. "We're good the way we are."

Richard Covington spoke up. "Dame Kaede, if you are going to sell your boat, I'd be proud to buy it!"

"Mom, no!" Nana cried.

Kaede looked back at Nana's stricken face. Kaene nor Mayu wasn't looking very happy. Duncan had slipped off with Inari, which figured with so many cameras around. She looked at Kouta.

Kouta shrugged and said, "You do what you think is best."

Ron came over. "Hey, Kaede? Part of security at the yacht club is keeping an eye on everyone's boats, knowing who comes and goes. The yard hands will ensure no one messes with your boat when you're not there. I'd hate to see you lose it after all the work you had done, and your family did have a great adventure out there, didn't you?"

"We did!" Nana cried.

"Mommy, we got ta see an do all kinds o things an we even saved someone! Please don't get rid of our boat!" Kaene cried.

"Keeping it is a risk," Kaede replied.

"So's living," Kouta said. "The only safe place for us is cooped up in the house."

Kaede nodded. She pondered for a moment, then said, "We'll talk about it once we're on our way."

"Good! Let's set sail!" Nana said with a grand motion that made a few people chuckle.

"It's up to you, Captain," Ron told her.

"Me, Captain?" Kaede asked.

Ron nodded. "From everything I've seen, you can pass the test, you made sure you know your boat. I know you've studied the rules of the road, flags, buoys and communications. You get the Sea Witch home as a Captain, I'll recommend you. I'd say your training has been a success."

"You're not staying the night?" Richard asked.

Kaede glanced at her kids. "Think I've been overruled, Mr. Covington. I'm happy things have turned out. Good luck ta ya an yer family." She then eyed her family and said, "Well? Nana, git ready with the forward line, I'll take the aft. Ron, git the helm, Kaene, take yer post, Mayu an Kouta git the lines on and stow'em. I'll git the brow once lines are clear."

"Yay!" Nama and Mayu cheered. They ran to their positions.

Kaede went to the aft line and pulled it off, watching Nana. When Nana had hers off, Kaede nodded and jumped on board, then went to bring the brow on as Ron started the engine. She got the brow on and stored, then called to Nana.

"Nana, light push to starboard!"

The Sea Witch moved away from the dock. Ron powered up and motored away. Everyone on the dock waved to them, Kaede and everyone topside waved back. Leaving the dock behind, Kaede took over the helm to drive them out at 5 knots, the harbor speed limit.

Duncan came up beside her. "Kaede, you know all those reporters are headed straight for Brightsea."

"Aye, that's why we gotta git there first," Kaede agreed. "Who's up to rowin?"

"Kaede? Brightsea is still a hundred thirty miles away," Ron reminded her.

"Aye, an they'll be expectin us there in a minimum'a two days. We go out far enough ta lose sight'o land, then haul ass at 080. In a few hours, we'll be at the corner from the south shores to the east shores. Make best speed by sail at night, and we should be there mid morning When they're leavin their hotel rooms," She explained.

Ron laughed. "You're the Captain."

Leaving the harbor, Kaede ran the engine up to eight knots and studied the wind speeds. Heading at 165, they had a nice crosswind. Kaede had the sails raises and trimmed. Seeing the batteries were charged and the sails puff out, she disengaged the clutch and turned the engine off.

"Kaede, we're being followed," Duncan said and pointed behind them.

Ron looked and squinted with his good eye. Another boat was coming out of the harbor. "Power boat, Looks like a tour boat. They're usually good for 15 to 20 Knots."

"Most likely filled with reporters," Duncan said. "Kaede, wait till dark before we speed off. By the time they realize we're pulling away, They will lose us pretty quick."

Kaede nodded. That was a good idea. She trimmed the sails, the boat listed over a few degrees in the crosswind. They got up to a respectable nine knots. By the radar, the boat behind them was staying back about a mile. It was then she realized, "We're gonna hafta tack once we git out far enough."

"Even better," Duncan said. When we head straight away, we'll lose them quicker. They know we'll be tacking, so they won't follow each tack, but stay on out average course. We take off on the top of the northern tack, and they will lose us faster."

"Dad, kin ya git me a chart up here fer the channel?"

"Right away, Captain," he replied with a grin, and went down to get one.

Kaede had Ron take the helm again as she and Duncan potted their course. They plotted an average course of 095, east and slightly south. The tacks would be every hour, and at 165 and 035 degrees. Basically, go eight miles then turn onto the next tack. If Duncan was right, that boat behind them would settle onto 095, and slow down to keep them on radar. Once they sped up at the top of the northern tack, they would be at the edge of the other boat's radar and quickly slip off it. No matter how fast that other boat went, they would not re-acquire them.

Kaede told her plan to her 'crew'. Everyone liked the idea. Inari would serve a light dinner and energy drinks just before sunset. Duncan would take the helm, they'd all get into rowing position, then at the top of the next northern tack, they'd drop the sails, run on the motor full speed again and dig in and row. They'd be far enough away where the other boat would not see this maneuver.

.

On the loaded down tour boat, the helm and radar operator soon figured out the tack pattern for the Sea Witch. The captain had them set course at 095, which looked to be the center of the tack pattern. The Captain was happy, each reporter and paparazzi on board paid double the fee for a 'tour' following the Sea Witch. 37 of them on board, it was a good payday. After three hours, the tack pattern was confirmed. They would lose sight of the Sea Witch, but it stayed on radar.

Watching the radar closely, the operator noted another ship come on, headed west. The Sea Witch was moving to it's top tack position. "Captain, we have another contact, larger at 334 relative, heading west. It will clear us, but get between us and the Sea Witch for a moment or two."

The Captain came over and looked at the screen. "They should be turning south, right after that ship passes by. Helm, increase speed to ten knots, make sure we don't lose them."

"Aye, Captain, Increasing to ten knots."

.

Duncan was at the helm as he noted the ship to their right was between them and the tour boat. They were also coming up to the top of their tack. "Kaede, look at this," he said. Pointing out their positions, he told her, "Here is the tour boat, seven miles away. When this ship gets between us and them, we'll lose them on radar, They will also lose us. We drop the sails and run on the engine now, and stay on our tack until just before that ship passes between us, then power up and row. By the time the ship passes, we should be outside their radar range."

Kaede grinned. "Let's do it."

.

The radar operator on the tour ship watched the ship pass between them and the Sea Witch. They lost the Sea Witch when the radar signatures merged. They watched the larger ship continue west. The Sea Witch didn't come back on screen.

"Captain? I think we lost them," The radar operator said.

"They can't be far," the Captain stated. "Full speed ahead, course 045. Radar, let me know when you re-acquire the Sea Witch!"

His orders were answered. The tour boat picked up speed to 17 knots. They watched the radar closely. The bigger ship passed them continuing west.

"We should have them soon," the radar operator said.

Fifteen minutes went by, then twenty. The Captain frowned. "There's only one explanation," he said in a grumble. "They were watching us as well, and when they were shadowed by that ship, they turned around! HELM, hard-a port, course 300!"

.

"We lost'em!" Duncan said over the music as _'Never gonna break my stride_ ' was playing on the stereo. The sails were stowed and Kaede, Inari, Nana and Kaene were rowing hard. The engine was helping to put them up to 32 knots straight into the wind. Kaene and Nana had their rain coats on for when the waves broke over the bow.

Looking at the map, Ron figured their position and said, "Duncan, come a little left to 075."

"075," Duncan replied. He checked the radar. "Radar's clear, nothing behind us, nothing ahead of us."

"We're running parallel to the land, we'll be good on this course until we get to Dover in another hour and a half," Ron told them. "There's ferrys there too, so keep a lookout."

Kaede asked, "How far do we row?"

"To Dover, another hour and a half, then take a break, engine only going past Dover. Once we get past the southern coast, we change course to 015 and row again for another couple hours. That should put them way behind us," Ron told her.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaede agreed.

After their marathon rowing to go rescue the Covington family, to keep going for an hour and a half was easily doable. Coming up on Dover, they changed course to 090. They did find a ferry boat on radar, but it didn't get close enough to see.

The girls were pumped to start rowing again. After an hour break and snacks, They got to it again. Starting before they made their turn to go north, they got to the turn point faster.

.

On the tour boat, the Captain was frowning. He was sure the Sea With had either headed towards land to lose them, or headed back to Brighton. If he lost the Sea Witch, all the reporters that had paid to follow the Sea Witch were going to want their money back. In desperation, he had the helmsman turn to follow the ship they passed, thinking the Sea Witch was using it as a cover. They ran after the ship full throttle for a half hour. Catching it, the Sea Witch was still not back on radar. With a curse, he turned back around to head for Brightsea. Even if the Sea Witch was on it's motor now, it was making 10-12 knots. His boat was faster. They would catch up to it.

.

9:30 PM, they had gotten around to the east shores of England. Duncan set course for Brightsea. Kaede had the rowing party go below and get some rest. Inari stayed topside to take over the helm for her turn. Kaede and Ron figured that with sail only, they would reach Brightsea at 7 in the morning. They raised the sails and disengaged the engine. With a side wind, they trimmed the sails and got 9 knots out of the crosswind.

Kaede had everyone pack before they went to sleep. They would get to Brightsea, tie up and head for the train station and have breakfast at the train station before taking the train back to Scotland.

.

At 9:30, The tour boat Captain was wondering if the Sea Witch had turned south when he was distracted. Only 30 miles west of Dover, there was still no sign of any vessels in front of him. Then again, they could have gone south just far enough to fool him again. They couldn't keep running at full throttle. He order the speed cut back to ten knots and had a course plotted for Brightsea. Sooner or later, the Sea Witch would come in, and he could claim success.

By morning, the reporters and cameramen were getting tired and grouchy. The Captain assured them he knew where the Sea Witch was going, they would get their pictures.

Getting into Brightssea at 11:15, Most of them were napping. The Captain got permission to dock at the visitor's docks for the non-members fee, outside the member docks which were inside the long docks separating the areas. Tired, hungry and grumpy but satisfied they would see Kaede here, all the cameramen went to the restaurant to grab a bit to eat. As they filed in and began ordering, On man with a camera around his neck was looking over the boats on the harbor. He saw one with the golden mermaid on the bow. Holding his camera up, he zoomed in to get the name. It was the Sea Witch.

"She's already here" He cried and pointed.

That caused a rush to the windows to verify what he said. Including the Captain.

Seeing the exodus to the windows of the member docking area, the waitress came over and asked, "Excuse me, but you're causing a scene. Please sit down, your orders will be ready soon."

"The Sea Witch is here!" the Captain said.

The waitress smiled and told him. "It came in early this morning. It will be here, so please take your seats."

"Where's Dame Kaede?" one of the cameramen asked.

"I don't know," the waitress told him. "Now please sit down."

All the cameramen glared at the Captain.

.

Cameron had been studying the people in the area of their new home here in Scotland. She was liking what she saw. One thing that pleased her was the lack of terminators. Another was that John 'Mc Donald' and her were accepted into the community. Besides curiosity of where they'd come from, there were no questions about them. Well, almost none.

Going down to the Lenui Inn with Richie and Roberta, John mingled right onto the crowd easily. Some fun was poked at them that with a name like McDonald, they couldn't speak 'Scottish', but it was done with good humor. Cameron found darts an interesting game of skill. Fred McLeod coaxed her and John into a doubles game. Neither of them having ever played darts, Fred explained the rules before they started.

Fred and Billy teamed up against Cameron and John. Being a gentleman, Fred let Cameron throw first. Her first throw, Cameron put all three darts into the triple bull's eye.

Fred stared.

"Ya got laser sights on those darts?" Billy asked in shock, seeing the tight pattern Cameron threw. All three darts were touching each other.

"I computed the weight of the dart, distance and the correct energy and angle to put into the trajectory," Cameron explained.

"I never seen no one do that except fer me dad!" Fred explained.

John grinned.

"She might be the next Angus!" Doogal announced with a grin.

"Angus?" Cameron asked, looking over at him as she retrieved her darts.

"Me Dad," Fred told her. "Weren't no one who could beat me Dad at darts, bless his soul."

"Aye," a man named David agreed. "I didn get to go to the playoffs til Angus retired. He'd put his darts right where he wanted'em. Hell of a player."

"Let's see if she kin keep it up," Fred said in a challenge.

While Cameron landed her darts right where she wanted them, John sucked. He missed the board completely a few times - and got ribbed for it. Fred and Billy squeaked in a win.

David, who'd come in second at the regional dart tournament last year challenged Cameron to a game. She beat him easily.

While Cameron beat him, then Gary, who'd also placed high in the standings, John sat and nursed his ale.

Doogal came over and patted John on the back. "Doan take it bad, Lad. Some'er gifted with a dead eye, others ain't. Yer lass just happens at have the skill."

John grinned. "Yes, she does at that."

"I kin see'er going ta Inverness an comin home wit the trophy," Doogal said firmly.

"I say it's bout time we git a lass fer a champion!" The waitress, Kathy, announced.

"I'm fer that!" Roberta agreed heartily. A few other also cheered on the idea.

"It'll be a first," Rachel agreed.

"What do ya say lass?" Fred asked. "Up fer joinin the league fer us?"

Cameron looked at John. He was grinning. He was proud of her. "I can do that."

The next Sunday, Cameron and John went to another local bar for Cameron to register and participate in a 'playoff' where the two best teams would move on to Sheil to play for Glen Finnen. Cameron and David came in first, beating the other teams. A reporter for the local news got pictures of them for the paper, and a mention on the TV station for the sports section.

Going to Shiel down the road, Cameron and David played teams from five local towns, and came out on top. The fact a woman was competing in this year's dart tournament and placing her darts 'with the accuracy of a missile', got her on the news again.

.

Sarah knew Kaede had whisked John off to Scotland. As soon as she got her money from the settlement, she got on a plane and went to look for John. Sitting in her apartment ( or here, her flat), she looked for clues where John might be. She half listening to the TV as she was searching the papers for any murders Cameron may have committed. She couldn't find a John Connor or a John Baum anywhere, so she figured he must have changed his last name again. Sipping her Foster beer, she searched for any clue that would lead her to her son.

The sports news was on. She heard Cameron's voice on the TV, and snapped her head up at it.

A beaming Cameron was saying, "I'm excited! Me and me husband John just moved from America for a calmer life. I never played darts before, but I found I'm really good at it and it's fun!"

"So, where'd ya settle Lass?"

"Me an John are building our house in Glen Finnen. It's a great little town with wonderful people. We really like it here."

The camera moved to show the reporter. He said, "I'm here with upcoming dart champion Cameron McDonald, who with her partner, David Cowell, just won her first local playoff match, and is the first woman ta do so!" To Cameron, he said, "Best of luck ta ya lass, we'll be watchin!"

Sarah grabbed her map and began searching for Glen Finnen. Luckily, it was on the 'sights to see' and had a tour bus going into it. She found the touring company and scheduled a tour. She was going to find her son! She also checked her tazer had fresh batteries, the thermite she'd packed in a plastic jar, and the road flare kit she'd gotten upon arriving were ready. Once she found them, Cameron was going to burn, and she'd get John back home.


	47. Chapter 47

CH 47

They had a great adventure out on the sea, but Kaede was happy to be back home in the castle. Of course, it was back to work for everyone. Kouta and Jeff headed down to the terminal to let John know they had returned. Kaede and Inari went back to their chores, tending to the castle and burning the stack of pizza boxes in the cistern fireplace. Nana went down to the Inn to let Rachel know they were back.

Skipping in the front door, Nana announced, "Hi everyone, we're back!"

"Hey, Nana!" several patrons called, greeting her with smiles. Especially the younger men liked to see a busty girl skipping in. It was a pleasant sight.

"So, where'd ya go?' Rachel asked.

"Everywhere!" Nana chimed and went up to sit on a stool at the bar across from Rachel. "We saw whales, dolphins, the white beluga whales, sharks, lobsters, sea turtles, horseshoe crabs, all kinds of things! We even saved some people who's boat was sinkin!"

"Saw ya on the telly in Brighton, bringin those people in," Doogal said.

"We did, but Mom got nervous cause of all the press, so we didn stay the night. THEN another boat full'o reporter people followed us out, and we gave'em the slip! We zigged and zagged, an got goin fast and they couldn't keep up," Nana said happily.

"That boat Kaede has is real nice." Rachel said. "The way she talked about it, it was barely floating."

Nana put a finger to her lip. "Yeah, when Mom first described it. But we got down there, it had been through a dry dock, so it was all fixed up and lookin pretty. It did look really big an tall outta the water. In the water, it looks kinda like a regular sailboat. Captain Ron called it 'displacement'. Much of it is under the water, so it can hold the boat up."

A few chuckles sounded.

Kathy asked, "Nana, now yer back, kin ya cover fer me this weekend?"

"Aye, startin Friday?"

"Friday's good. Got something special planned fer the weekend," Kathy said with a grin.

"Where'd ya go sides everywhere?" Doogal asked.

Nana frowned n thought. "Nana's not sure. A place in France called Brest, ahh, a port in…Portugal, Oh! In Charleston, we got some cool stuff there including the mermaid Mom put on the front of the boat. We also went up to the bay to see the horseshoe crabs, there were tons of 'em there in the water. They were really odd looking things! Kaene picked one up outta the water, Mom made her put'im back down cause they can't breathe in the air …"

As Nana went on, Sarah came in with her bags. Seeing the purple headed young woman with horns on her head, she went over to the bar as Nana told them about the aquarium and the fish shows that were really neat to watch. Patiently, she waited for the girl to pause.

When she did, Sarah asked the bar maid, "Excuse me, I heard you have rooms here?"

Rachel nodded an motioned to the corner. "Aye lass, over here. I'll git ya registered."

Sarah looked at the young woman on her side and asked, "Excuse me, do you know a Kaede?"

Nana eyed her. "Do ya know Mom?" she asked.

Sarah studied her. "You don't look any younger than Kaede does. She's your mother?"

Nana shifted in place. "Aye, I grew up fast," she replied, eyeing Sarah warily. "Why ya askin?"

"Over here, Ma'am," Rachel said and opened the guest book. Sarah came over, Rachel told her the rates and had her sign and show ID. Sarah signed in and paid for a week.

Rachel glanced at the cash, looked up and quietly said, "It ain't in yer best interests ta be askin bout Kaede. If that's what yer here fer, ya best find someplace else."

"I'm actually looking for my son. John … McDonald," Sarah said.

"Why ya askin bout Kaede then?"

"He came here with Kaede. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Nay, lass," Rachel stated. "Yer room's number four, top'o the stairs, second on yer left."

"Thank you," Sarah picked up her bags and went up.

After Sarah went up stairs, Rachel went back over to Nana. "Nana, that woman says she's John's mother, but her last name is Baum, not McDonald. Ya might wanna tell yer folks an John."

"She was lookin at me kinda weird," Nana admitted. "I'll let everyone know." Nana then waved bye to everyone and left.

.

One good thing about working at Kouta's trucking was that it was easy to get a truck up to his place, that was now a cleared spot in the woods, to load logs on so they could be taken down to the mill to be de-barked and shaved down to the same size. Cameron was good at picking out trees to fell, so they were pretty much the same size already. He was spending much of the money he made on things for their house, but living in the castle, he wasn't paying rent or utilities. That helped tremendously.

Gathering for dinner, Nana told them about the dark haired woman who came, claiming to be John's mother, but had a different last name. "an she was givin me funny looks," Nana explained.

"Did she say how she found'im?" Kaede asked.

"Nay, only she was lookin. She's in room four down at the Inn." Nana said.

John scrubbed his head. "I need to go down there." Cameron got up with him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Cameron, I better talk to her alone, OK?"

"John," Inari called. "Eat for ya go. Ya may be a while."

He nodded and sat back down.

.

Sarah sat nursing her ale, which wasn't as good as beer, in her opinion, and looking into the fire as she monitored who came and went in the Inn. Kaede was around here someplace, she also knew John was too. It made sense that Cameron was lurking about as well. Cameron had been a help to them, but now she was only in the way.

John needed a real woman now, not a guard dog. Sky Net was gone. For John to have anything close to a normal life, Cameron had to go too. Sarah knew how to get rid of Tin Miss. A shock to disable her, thermite to cover her with, then a flare to light the fire. Cameron would burn up and be gone. John might be angry with her, but he'd get over it and get on with his life.

It had gotten dark when Sarah heard John's voice.

"Rachel, I heard my mom was here?" he asked.

Sarah turned to see him by the bar. Rachel nodded over to her. "By the fireplace, lad."

Sarah got up. John came over and hugged her. How'd you find us?" he asked as they sat down.

"Your girlfriend the dart champion," Sarah replied dryly. "How are you doing?"

"Great. I got a job, we're starting to build our house. We're doing good." he said, smiling.

"So, where's Tin Miss?"

John's smile vanished. With a huff, he said, "Home. Mom, I'm fine. We're fine. You don't have to worry about us."

Sarah cast him a brief smile. "I'm sure you think so. Can I see this place you call home?"

John shook his head. "Not yet. If you want, tomorrow I can take you up to show you where we're building our house."

Sarah nodded. "With work and being busy building a house, are you going to school?"

"Finishing my senior year," he said. "I'm busy all the time, but it's well worth it. Mom, this place is beautiful and peaceful. It's perfect! Since you're here, are you going to stay?"

"Maybe. John, I need to talk to Cameron," Sarah said firmly as she eyed him.

"Why?" John asked in a knee-jerk reaction.

"I just do. Only us," Sarah insisted.

John was silent for a moment, then said, "I'll bring Cameron by tomorrow night. You can talk to her here."

"Fine."

"Mom, why do you want to talk to Cameron?" John asked.

"Something between us, all right? Nothing that's going to hurt you, your job or making your house," Sarah said firmly.

"What is it about?" John prodded.

Becoming irritated, Sarah told him, "It's about not being a terminator any more. If she's going to live with you in a normal town, I have to be sure she's not going to go 'terminator' on anyone. I have to get assurance from her that that's not going to happen."

John let out a sigh. "Mom I think Cameron knows that."

"I have to know it."

John nodded. "All right, I'll bring her tomorrow. Maybe we can all have dinner together?"

"Sounds good," Sarah assured him and even managed to give him a smile.

John returned the smile in relief. "Great. Mom, I have to work tomorrow, say dinner around seven?"

"Fine by me."

They got up and hugged. 'I'm really glad you got off, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, John," Sarah told him pleasantly.

Rachel watched them part. John left, Sarah headed for her room. Rachel noted that after John was out, Sarah's gaze turned hard as she went up to her room. She picked up her phone.

"Yeah, Kaede, it's Rachel …. John just left. I gotta talk ta ya bout this Sarah…"

.

The next day after work, John came home to find Cameron playing games with Kaene. He went in and sat down to give Cameron a kiss. "Ready to go see mom?" he asked.

"I am. Kaene has to come with us," she said. Seeing John frown, she said, "I told Kaede I'd babysit tonight."

"Oh, well," John said, then asked Kaene, "Want to come see my mom? We'll eat at Rachel's place. Is that OK?"

"Ok!"

John wondered why Inari couldn't do it. Then again, they did go off and do things they didn't want kinds to be a part of.

The Cortina had room for John and Cameron in the front. Kaene sat in back. She brought Sailor Bear with her.

Cameron wasn't sure why Sarah waned to see her. Kaede had made it a point to ask her to watch Kaene 'for a while'. She was sure Kaede thought Sarah was up to something. Did Kaede think that having Kaene with her would stop Sarah?

John pulled up to the Inn. They got out, Cameron held Kaene by the hand as they went in. John opened the doors for them.

Unlike before, Sarah was at a table closer to the door. She had a backpack on. She got up and hugged John and motioned for them to sit. There were only two chairs at the table. Cameron got two more, sitting Kaene at the corner between her and John.

"I'm happy you came," Sarah said, all smiles.

.

While they sat and talked, Kaede on the roof slipped the window lock on room four and went in. She searched Sarah's things, looking for a gun or other weapon. Nothing. Was she worried for no reason? She went back out and sat on the roof, puzzling why Sarah was acting odd enough for Rachel to notice.

.

Inside, Sarah acted pleasant. Outwardly, it seemed like a family reunion. Cameron could tell Sarah was tense. Her heart rate and breathing were above normal.

"So, pizza?" Sarah asked.

Kaene screwed her face up. "Can't I have fish an chips?"

The waitress came over. Again, Kaene asked, "Can I have fish an chips?"

"Of course you can," the waitress assured her. "Salt and vinegar too?"

Kaene nodded happily.

Sarah winced. What kid ate THAT kind of stuff?

"I'll have that too, double fish, and just bring us a small bottle of vinegar."

She wrote it down and asked Sarah, "And you, Ma'am?"

"Try it!" Kaene chimed. "It's much better than pizza!"

"A hamburger and fries, please?" Sarah said.

The waitress asked, "Regular, or an American hamburger?"

"Mom?" John said, "Here a hamburger is a ham-burger, not beef. Fries are called chips."

Sarah nodded. "An American hamburger, with beef, and chips."

"Cameron?" the waitress asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The waitress waved her pencil at Cameron. "I know ya like ta be slim, but unless ya eat more, you could make yerself sick. Be careful, OK?"

"I had something earlier," Cameron explained.

Sarah perked up as if forgetting something, "Oh, Cameron, can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Why outside?" John asked. When Sarah got up, he noticed the backpack she had on. Sarah saw this and said, "I was walking round earlier, forgot I had it on."

Cameron knew that was a lie. Sarah could lie well enough to fool John, but not her. Sarah was up to something. Cameron got up. Not wanting Kaene to get involved with whatever it was she said, "Kaene, stay inside with John, please."

.

Sarah had indeed walked around earlier. She knew where the town taxi stand was. She'd left the things she didn't need up in her room. As soon as she was done with Tin Miss, she'd run down to the taxi stand and get a ride to the train station. By the time anyone reacted, she'd be gone. Whatever was left of Cameron would not look like a body. Even if she was caught, the most she'd get would be a fine for burning a flare in a parking lot.

Walking outside with Sarah, Cameron kept a close eye on her as they went into the parking lot. Sarah was walking slowly as if in thought.

"You know, Cameron, John is everything to me. I'd do anything for him," Sarah said firmly.

"A would I. Sarah, John has a good life now." Cameron replied.

"I came to make it a little better. I won the lawsuit," Sarah said. "I have something for you."

When Sarah reached into her pack, Cameron thought Sarah was going to give her a pack of money for John. When Sarah turned, she thrust a tazer into Cameron's belly.

Cameron's nerves lit up in pain, warnings flashed on her HUD. She convulsed hard. Due to the overload protection being in the chip she no longer had, Cameron didn't fall silently to the pavement. She screamed out loud as she collapsed.

Sarah was over her with a knife and forced her head to lie with her face on the pavement. In the pulses of agony that were coursing through her, Cameron knew what Sarah intended. Her limbs would not work right, she tried to knock Sarah off her and only rolled them both to the side.

Sarah shot up. "Fine, burn with your chip IN!" he pulled out her jar and dumped the thermite over Cameron's twitching body.

Cameron didn't have to analyze the powder to know what it was. She tried to move away, but her arms and legs were twitching so badly, she wasn't able to move. Above her a flare lit up.

"Ghaaah!" Cameron cried in her attempt to yell for Sarah to stop. This was it. Sarah was going to burn her, and she was going to feel every bit of herself being burned away. Her eyes wide in terror, Cameron tried in vain to escape.

The flare went airborne and stayed up in the air. Sarah cursed.

Her body settling down from the overload, Cameron looked up to see Sarah standing in place, Kaede close by and frowning at Sarah. Sarah twitched, trying to move. While she had the chance, Cameron crawled away from Sarah. She wanted to shake the thermite off and get her thermite covered clothes off, but she didn't have the coordination or the strength to do it.

In a hard tone, Kaede asked, "THIS I what ya came for? Ta destroy Cameron?"

"Cam!" John cried and ran over to her. Cameron tried to hold up a hand to warm him back. She did not want John to die with her. He grabbed her and tried to get her to sit up. Kaede looked at Cameron and she did stumble up to her feet. John held her and got her jacket off and hurriedly brushed the thermite powder off her. Cameron clung to him and did her best to stay upright. She shook and quivered, and with John's help, she stayed upright.

Sarah stood motionless, staring blankly at Kaede.

Staring back at Sarah with a malevolent re-eyed gaze, made a little scarier due to the red light of the flare above them, Kaede said, "John, get Cameron upstairs and into the shower."

"Don't hurt mom," John said fearfully.

"Nay yer call, lad," Kaede replied flatly. "She came and caused trouble here in my town. She's gonna pay fer that."

"Kaede … no, please!" John cried.

Rachel and a few others had come out of the Inn. Rachel announced, "Pete, go in a call the cops, David, help John git Cameron inside. Kaede! Let the cops handle her!"

"She was goin ta burn Cameron ta death," Kaede replied flatly.

"But she didn, ya saved'er," Rachel replied. "Let the authorities handle'er!"

Kaede turned her head and nodded. She also lowered the flare down to the other side of Sarah from where Cameron had laid, where there was no white powder. Returning her hard gaze to Sarah, she said, "What they say is true. Ya can't fix stupid. Yer a stupid woman, Sarah Connor. I did all I could fer ya, and ya gotta go an pull this shit. Ya come around here again, an yer gonna disappear fer good. No jail, trials or other bullshit. Yer gonna die an yer body'll never be found."

A police car came and pulled up behind them. Kaede explained what happened out here. The cops took Sarah's tazer and cuffed her. They also swept up some of the white powder into a baggie. They put Sarah in the car. When the flare burned down, they put it in a metal container with some sand in it, taking that as evidence.

Kaede waited until they were finished and took Sarah away. Only then did she scatter the rest of the powder and go back inside to see how Cameron and John were doing.

By the time Kaede got inside, Cameron sat at their table, soaking wet. Not being able to get her up the stairs, David and John took her out back to hose her down with a water hose to remove the remaining thermite off her. Cameron was gaining more control over herself, and was able to sit unassisted.

"How ya doin?" Kaede asked as she sat in Sarah's former seat.

Cameron nodded in a jerk motion. Her voice was rough also. "Better. I'm regaining control. My nanites are repairing the damage. I will need nutrients."

The waitress came over and asked meekly, "Do ya still want yer meals?"

"Aye, Donna, git me a fish n chips if ya would too," Kaede told her.

"I'll take the burger order," Cameron said.

"Comin right up," Donna assured them. Ah, Kaede, drink?"

"Just water."

Looking dazed, John asked, "Where's Mom?"

"On'er way ta jail. She can't come around here nay more John," Kaede said firmly.

John nodded sadly. "I know. You suspected something like this, didn't you?"

"Somethin's wrong with Sarah," Kaede told to him. "Maybe it's all the years of fightin and hidin, but she ain't right in the head. She needs help."

"Mommy? Is Sarah a bad lass?" Kaene asked.

"Nay, she's just … very confused. Doan worry, she'll be taken care of."

Instead of a reunion meal, it was more of a verification meal of who John and Cameron could depend on.

By the time they finished eating, Kaede noted that Cameron was getting back to normal. Her hands quit shaking and she sat up straighter. Still, she asked, "Did ya wanna go se a doc'er something?"

"I will be fine," Cameron said with a slight waver in her voice. "Kaede, thank you for stopping her."

"It's what friends do fer each other," Kaede replied with a slight grin. She noticed John had been quiet for a while. "John, what happened is sad, aye, but it ain't yer fault."

John glanced up at her and nodded. "I can't believe she did that," he said quietly.

"Focus on yer new life wit Cameron, John," Kaede said evenly. "Ya got a good start here."

"We do, John," Cameron agreed.

He cast her a brief smile of agreement, but his mind was still on his mother trying to kill Cameron.

.

Sarah spent a miserable night in jail, They didn't even take her handcuffs off. In the morning two cops and a Latino woman came to her cell. The woman came in and said, "Sarah Connor, you are being deported back to the United States and banned from any further travel to the United Kingdom for causing trouble. If you're caught anywhere in the United Kingdom, you will immediately go to jail and spend 30 days there before we deport you again. Do you understand?"

"She has my son," Sarah grated in return.

Sarah was then take out an put in a police car, the Latino woman sat beside her in the back seat. Before the cops got in, the woman said, "Be very lucky you're still alive and stay away. You do know if Kaede sees you here again, she will kill you and we'll never know."

If it wasn't bad enough that Tin Miss had John, now that metal had more people backing her to ensure she kept her claws into John. Sarah burst out crying.

.

The next dart challenge for Cameron and David were the western regional semi-finals meet in Fort Augustus at the end of Loch Ness. These were serious games with TV coverage and instead of a local pub, it was a gaming hall set up with 15 dart boards each with it's own alley and tables for the players just beyond. Above each board were digital scoreboards that showed the teams playing with their scores underneath. The walls for the alley were low so the spectators at tables around the gaming area could see what was going on. To the side, a blank double-elimination chart on the wall was being filled in with the initial names of the teams and where they were from as each team checked in.

Besides John, Duncan, Kaede, and Kouta came to support Cameron. At the same table, David's wife, Mary and his son, Sean also arrived. The group greeted each other as Cameron and David went down to their table, their darts laid out for inspection.

Kaede knew darts was a big thing here, but by what she saw, it was truly a big sport in Scotland. The 'inspectors' weighed the darts, checked the flights and tips to ensure Cameron and David's darts fell into the correct specs for match play. The team opposing them from Laggen arrived and had their darts inspected also. Once the inspectors were satisfied, they were allowed to start.

At the beginning, Cameron doubled-in with a double bull with her first dart, then hit two triple 20's. The lead man from Laggen missed the double 20 with his first dart, then got it with the second. He missed the double 20 again, but did get a single 20.

First players up, Cameron and David were ahead 170 to 40. David added another 60 points to their score, the Laggen second man also added 60 to their score.

On their way to 501 points, Cameron's turn came up a third time. They had 495 points. To win, they had to double-out, hit the double ring. Needing six points, Cameron had to hit the double three, which was a hard shot.

"You can do it," David coaxed.

Cameron zeroed in on her target and threw. The dart sailed out and struck the double three dead center. Their supporters clapped.

"Yes!" David hiss with a clenched fist. The Laggen team let out a sigh. They were put in the 'loser' bracket for another chance.

"Wow, that was awesome," Sean cried. "Mom, you see that?"

"Cameron's good," John said proudly.

"It's like she can't miss!" Sean proclaimed.

Team Glen Finnen then played team Fort William and beat them. Winning three more games, they played the winner of the losers bracket and won the western semi-finals. They got a trophy and had their pictures taken, both holding the trophy up.

Over the speakers, an announcer said, "The winners of this year's western semifinals goes to Team Glen Finnen, Cameron McDonald and David Cowell! They go on to the regional finals in Inverness to play for the regional championship!"

A reporter came up to them and asked, "Cameron, you are the first woman ever to win a regional dart championship! Not only win, but perfect scores like yers haven't been seen since Angus McLeod played the circuit. Do ya think ya kin win the regionals?"

Cameron nodded and motioned to David. "With my partner, David here, I'm sure we can."

The reported turned to David. "David, This is your third time at the semi-finals, and your first win! Do you attribute that to yer new partner?"

David grinned. "I sure do! Like ya said, I ain't seen anyone place darts on a board like Cameron here since Old Angus played, bless his soul."

"The best of luck to ya both! We'll be seein ya in Inverness in two weeks!"

Although there was a party after the games, the winners had to head home to get back at a decent hour. It also wasn't lost on anyone that a trip to Inverness meant an overnight stay, which limited the people that could go, due to having to return to work Monday morning.

John would be the only one to accompany Cameron to the regional championships.

.

Jacques and Annette Fournier had settled into their home and were involved with his father's wine business. Perrier was getting old and was looking for his oldest son, Jacques, to take over for him. He had made sure Jacques knew the business side of wine making as well as the farming side, and had his degree in wine making.

They had had a splendid honeymoon, seeing the sights in Europe and England. One of their favorite stops was visiting Glen Finnen and meeting the world famous Kaede, who they were pleasantly surprised was also an elf. Now it was time to work.

The Fournier family farm was large and one of the wine producers in the area. The old farmhouse, was old, redone by Jacques grandparents and his uncles and aunts. The three story stone building was a proper château with a large wine cellar, circular towers on the ends and a stone courtyard. Large enough to hold the whole family, Jacques and Annette had their bedroom on the second floor in the east tower.

Since Kaede was known to all, Jacques and Annette like many of the younger people, no longer wore hats unless it was for function. This did make Pierre and many of the older people nervous.

Cornering Jacques in the wine cellar, Pierre furrowed his gray brow at Jacques. "Son, you do realize humans are seeing us with no hats, and they are talking! Soon, they will be looking to drive us away from our home!"

Jacques let out a sigh and eyed the old man. "Stop worrying, Father. No one is going to bother us. Our family has been here for how many generations? The humans already know we're around. Dame Kaede has made that very clear, and they don't seem to be bother by her. She's being held up as a hero!"

"For now," Pierre said bluntly. Waggling a finger at his son, he said, "During World War Two, my father was held up as a solid member of the resistance as was your grandmother. That was until the Germans got driven away. Then, they was scorned! They were able to return home because back then, no one knew where we lived! Now, every human will know we are here."

"It's different today, Father," Jacques replied. "Look, with Dame Kaede's reputation, I doubt anyone would dare mess with us."

"And what happens when they turn on her?" Pierre asked. "What happens when humans decide we cannot be trusted?"

"Why would they think that? We have always dealt fairly with everyone. Our family has a solid reputation, here and everywhere. Father, times are changing, we don't need to hide any more," Jacques told him.

Pierre shook his head in a grumble. "Son, this generation is making a bad mistake, and we will all pay for it." He turned and left.

.

Claire, Jacques' younger sister was in the nearby town of Valence, shopping with her friends. They didn't notice the delivery van that was following them around. Coming to a curiosities shop, they stopped to window shop there, scanning the displayed trinkets. The sidewalks only held light traffic. The ones in the van saw their chance.

The van drove up just past them and stopped. The back door slid open and four men with tazers shot the four girls. Unawares, they didn't have time to react. All four fell screaming. The men jumped out, pulled out syringes and injected them. The downed girls quieted as they went limp. Moving quickly, the men got the girls in the back of the van, shut the door and the van drove away.

The storekeeper had heard the screams. He got to the front window to see them lying in the back of the van, and one black clad man shut the door from the inside. The van then took off. He ran outside, but the van took a corner. He didn't see a company name of the plate number. He went back inside and called the police to tell them what happened.

.

Claire woke up with a throbbing headache and cold. Coming around to consciousness, she felt her arms out to the sides. Jerking, she realized she was being held against a cold concrete wall. Waking up, she also found she was naked. In a panic, she jerked at the heavy cuffs chained to a wall that was holding her. It was pitch black where she was. Having no idea where she was, she called out, "Help!"

Directly in front of her, a blinding white light burst into being, forcing her eyes shut and her head to turn to escape the brutal glare. An amplified voice that had a heavy Eastern European accent said, "You cannot get away . State your name."

"What…. What do you want with me!" she cried.

"State your name or you will be punished!"

Squinting to look t the thick steel cuff on her wrist that was held to the wall by a thick chain, she reached out with a mind hand to try and uncouple the cuff.

"SPEAK!" the voice snapped. An electric current passed thought her arms and upper chest. It was short, and it hurt. She wailed out a scream.

"Speak or you will be punished again!"

"Claire!" she cried. "Claire Fournier! What do you want from me!"

"Everything we can discover. Cooperate, and you will avoid being punished. Don't cooperate, and you will die a very slow death."

Claire was terrified. The shock had made it so her hands would not come out. Finding herself naked, she was sure she'd been kidnapped by perverts, and she was soon going to be raped. "Please have mercy!" she wailed in a sob.

A buzzed sounded, she heard a 'phoom' of air, then a small round ball slammed into her stomach hard enough to slam her back into the wall.

"Ahhh!" she cried, wide eyed from the pain. She tried to drop, but her arms held her up in a half-squat. Confused and in pain, she wailed out, "Why are you doing this to me!"

The voice said, "Remember the buzzer. When you hear it again, another steel ball will be coming at you. Do what you can to stop it."

"I can't stop it!" she cried.

"Then you will be killed by them eventually."

The light turned out, plunging her back into darkness. Claire cried in the darkness hanging by her arms.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

Kaede headed to the Lenui Inn to pick up Mayu at the end of her shift. She was in town shopping and it was a shorter trip for her than to have Jeff come all the way from Kouta's garage to get her.

Parking on the lot, Kaede noticed there were three cars already here which was highly unusual. Even tourists walked through the town to see the sights and none of the locals would waste the gas, and just walk. One car meant an out of town visitor, which was not a common occurrence. The last time there were three cars here, it was when those men had come after her family looking to kidnap her.

Kaede parked behind the cars, blocking them in. If they were here for trouble, she didn't want them getting away. She got out of her car and walked slowly, looking in the Inn's windows. She did notice a gaggle of men at the bar that had Rachel's attention. She also didn't see Mayu.

Setting herself for the worst, Kaede threw both entry doors open ahead of her with her mind hands out. She strode in paying close attention all around her waiting for the assault. If these men came for trouble, they would get it, hard and fast.

Everyone in the pub did look when the door flew open. Kaede stopped mid floor and looked around. With a blank face and in a flat tone she asked, "Where's Mayu?"

Fred offered, "Think she's changin. Mayu ain't in trouble, is she?"

Mayu came out from the back room. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked, looking confused.

"Kaede, everthin's fine," Rachel assured her. "These men from Edinburgh just came ta see ya. What's got yer radar up?"

Kaede breathed a sigh of relief. With a smirk, she said, "Last time there were so many cars outside, it got pretty messy round here."

Mayu went up to Kaede. "Mom, no one's causing trouble, ya kin relax."

Even if there men were here just to talk, Kaede didn't want Mayu hearing what they were going to talk about. "Aye, ready ta go?" she asked in return.

"Dame Kaede?" one of the men in the gaggle near Rachel asked. "We came to speak to you about an important matter and seek your assistance."

Kaede looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded. "They bin askin me, I ain't givin'em an answer on what ye'll do."

Kaede eyed the men. None were acting aggressive. If anything, they were looking like they wanted help. Kaede sighed and gave Mayu her car keys. "Drive yerself home, Mayu, I may be a bit."

Mayu beamed at Kaede. She got to drive with no parent in the car? YES! No way was she turning that down! "Thank ya, Mom. I'll be careful," she said and waved to everyone, then was out the door.

Kaede turned her attention to the men. "Lads, let's git a couple tables tagether and I'll hear ya out."

Rachel pointed out a corner to put tables together at. Kaede got herself a double shot, left the money on the register and went over to sit with them. "OK, what's up?" she asked as she settled in place.

The youngest man of the group who looked to be in his mid-twenties said, "We're the coalition for a free Scotland. We have backing, but we need someone of importance to lead us. We believe with firm backing, we can separate completely from England!"

Kaede face planted. A young idealist, great. Looking back up at him she asked, "How do ya figure, Lad?"

"If we're independent, we won't need to pay tax money to England, and we won't need one of the Queen's royals as a Duke in Edinburgh. We can have a true Scot watchin over our Parliament," He stated. "We kin make our own dealins with other countries."

"Bonnie Prince Charlie led his revolution from right here in Glen Finnen, on the flats down where the Highlander monument is," an older man stated. "It's only fittin we should begin here wit you, Dame Kaede, as our leader."

"Aye, everyone knows and respects ya," another added.

Kaede held up a hand and said, "Stop right there. I ain't leadin nay revolution, nor being the cause of a ton-a trouble."

"But, you'll be doin it fer all yer people!" the older man said.

"Everyone knows the power of the Witch," the young man pleaded. "Ya kin be our first Queen!"

Kaede shook her head. "I ain't no Queen, lads. Git that thought outta yer heads. Believe it or not, I do much fer our people, and one thing I know is, gettin people arrested or kilt fer a lost cause and splittin our people apart ain't what's best fer'em. I also doan do politics. As far as Prince Charlie's revolt, have ya read the history? Ya do know how that turned out, doan ya? Culloden ring a bell? The mass'o murders after Culloden? Charlie also was an English Noble, he weren't a true Scot."

"But... ya are!" the younger man said.

Casting him a sympathetic look, she said, "Nay lad, I was born in Japan."

"Your maiden name is McLeod."

"Aye, Me dad adopted me, that's why."

"You are a Scottish citizen."

"Aye, I'm a Japanese, American, Scot. I hold citizenship fer all three places," Kaede explained.

The young man blinked at her. "You kin do that?"

"I was born in Japan, so I'm Japanese lest I reject bein one. Same wit being American. I'm a naturalized citizen there, unless I decide ta reject it. An I live here, and have been naturalized as a citizen'o Scotland. Me passport's got all kinds a doodle markins in it ffom showin I claim all three countries as home."

"But, doan ya wanna see Scotland free?"

"I wanna see Scotland prosperous an at peace," Kaede stated. "We've got a nice home and friendly folks here. God help whoever wants to screw that up fer they'll find me comin after'em."

The young man shied back. "We thought fer sure ya'd help us."

"I will. I'll do me best ta keep ya from makin a horrid mistake," Kaede told him firmly. "Look, we're in a peaceful land, ain't got no big worries and we're safe. I ain't gonna support nothin that'll endanger that."

Seeing the disappointed looks aimed at her, Kaede added, "Lads, will ya stop an think. Who has the military? Our lads an Lasses are in the British military, there ta protect us. We got our own parliament ta make our own laws, We're all but independent already. Truth be told, we're more secure than if we were independent, cause we're part of the UK."

"But, it's the English Queen who rules here!" an older man stated.

Kaede frowned at him. "Ya do know Queen Elizabeth owns Scotland, doan ya?"

"What?" the younger man asked, wide eyed.

"Ya lads need ta study history," Kaede said in a grumble. "Ya do know what a Kingdom is, doan ya? One ruler who owns the land? Aye lads, the ruling monarch owns England an Scotland. It's been that way fer a very long time, and all the agreements back ta the Magna Carta only give nobles, then commoners the right ta have a say in the government. Nowhere, in any agreement, does the Monarch give up and rights'o ownership of the lands. Scotland has the same rights as England, Canada, an Australia. The right ta rule ourselves in Queen Elizabeth's lands. THAT is what the United Kingdom means. It's best ta leave well enough alone, Lads."

One of the men who had been quiet up to this point asked in an accusing tone, "So you support Queen Elizabeth?"

Kaede eyed him. Evenly, she said, "I'll support everyone who wants ta see the best fer me home. I already told ya that. Ya tryin ta imply somethin Lad?"

The man frowned and shook his head. "I though you might be agreeable to Scottish independence."

"IF it were fer the best, I would be," Kaede agreed. "It ain't. There's some nay very nice people in the world, and being part of a bigger Kingdom offers us protection and help defendin ourselves if the need arises. Ya gotta look at the whole picture Lad, not just some perfect ideal."

He got up. "Sorry to have wasted your time, Dame Kaede."

"Long as ya learned something, twasn't a waste'o time," Kaede replied. "Think hard fore ya do."

Kaede watched the men file out, then headed over to the bar. She needed another drink. She hoped she had stopped those numbskulls from attempting to make Scotland completely independent. Yes, the thought would be nice - if they lived in a vacuum, but there was the rest of the world to contend with and being part of the United Kingdom did protect Scotland. Scotland wasn't that big. It definatly wasn't the US who did break free of British rule, or Australia or Canada who both were still technically in the UK.

After the disillusioned men left, Kaede sat at the bar to talk with Rachel for a bit and have another drink to give time for Mayu to get home by road.

Casting her a smirk, Rachel said, "Mayu looked happy ta take yer car."

"She doan get much time behind the wheel," Kaede agreed. "It's usually Kouta er Jeff who drives. She does drive careful, so it's OK. I wanted to git her outta here anyway in case those men were trouble."

"I'm hopin the trouble's gone," Rachel said in a weary tone.

"Aye, sister," Kaede agreed. "Bowing outta a certain job, I'm not seein where any more could come from. I'm thinking it's time ta refocus on just bein a mom." Kaede then perked up, feeling another Diclonius, or rather, elf close by. She turned and looked at the door.

The door burst open and an elf Kaede recognized rushed in. "Annette?" she asked.

Annette's hand rushed out at her, Kaede caught them with hers. In her mind Kaede heard, " _Kaede you have to help us! Jacques sister Claire and her friends have been kidnapped!"_

" _When was this?"_ Kaede thought back.

Looking frantic, Annette thought, _"Last week. The police have not found anything! They were attacked outside a store, thrown in a delivery van, and no one has seen them at all, not a trace of them!"_

Close enough to her now, Kaede put her hands on Annette's shoulders. "Calm down," Kaede said aloud as well as in her thoughts. "Sit down an tell me what ya know." Kaede got the young woman on a stool and told a confused looking Rachel, "Members of Annette's family have been kidnapped. Looks like trouble just woan leave us alone."

Rachel got Annette a grape wine cooler then asked, "Want me ta call someone?"

After her nay so pleasant notice she was quitting, Kaede really did not want to get British intelligence involved. She knew she'd have to eat some crow before they would give her any information. She'd also have to get back on the payroll. "Let's see what we got first."

Annette told Kaede what she knew. Claire and her friends went shopping in Valence, the closes 'big' town to their farming community. They never came home. Their father had called into the police station there to find four girls had been taken by unknown men outside a store. It was then both the police and their father knew it was Claire and their friends who'd been taken. The store owner only saw a glimpse of the van, not enough to give any information on it. As of yet, no bodies had turned up and no ransom had been asked for.

It was this last part that made Kaede nervous. When one of their kind was taken, the kidnapped person was not just 'kept'. If there was no ransom demand, then the perps weren't after money. They had targeted those girls to do something with them. Kaede's own experiences told her whatever that was, was most likely going to hurt them bad.

Despite not wanting too, Kaede needed to go to Southern France and help get those girls back. Until she got there, there were things Annette's family could do.

" _What is your family doing about it now?"_ Kaede asked mentally.

" _We don't know what to do! The police said wait for word. We wait, we worry, what can we do?"_ came Annette's frantic thought.

Kaede looked at her squarely and thought, _"They were kidnapped in Valance, so send people out to drive around Valance. You can sense each other, correct? Drive the streets in a pattern, search every street, sense for the presence of another. If you sense one who you do not know where they are, then you have found one. If none are found, then continue your search out of that town in an ever widening circle. Search every road, every place that's off the road, every area there is no road. Get a map of the area and fill it in where your family knows she is not. When you find her, watch where she is and wait for me."_

Annette nodded vigorously. _"Yes, we can do that!"_

" _Good, call home and tell them to start. You are staying at the castle with us tonight."_

Annette smiled and plowed into Kaede to hug her tight. _"Thank you! I will call now!"_

Kaede returned Annette's hug and patted her back. To Rachel, she said, "I'm takin'er home. There are kidnap victims we need ta find." She went to reach in her pocket.

Rachel waver her hand. "Doan worry bout payin, just go git those girls back."

"Thanks, Rachel," Kaede replied and lead Annette out the back.

Rachel watched them go, then let out a sigh as she cleaned a few dirty glasses. She had the feeling Kaede was going to be a trouble-magnet her whole life. That was the fate of super-heros.

.

Kaede didn't stop to think about Annette not having powerful Mind hands. They walked to the top of the hill, out of sight of the Inn. Kaede motioned for Annette to follow and jumped off the hilltop to land on the next hill. She didn't sense Annette coming. Turning, she looked to see Annette running and bouncing down the hill.

Oops.

Kaede jumped back down in front of Annette, who was breathing hard in her attempt to keep up. She held up her hands to stop Annette. Turning, she guided Annette to hold onto her from behind. Once Annette was holding her tight, Kaede jumped up to the hilltop. Annette was strong enough to hold on, so Kaede bounded her way home over valleys and fields.

On Kaede's back, Annette was amazed at Kaede's strength. Some of her long jumps had to be covering a whole kilometer! She knew Kaede was strong, but this was ridiculously strong to be able to travel like this using only her mind power.

In no time at all, the castle was in sight. On the hill before the flat the castle was on, Kaede did another long jump. Kaede came down close to the curtain wall and bounced up in the air again to fly over the castle and come down in the courtyard. Kaede again slowed herself before landing gently on the ground.

In bodily contact with Kaede, Annette thought to her, " _That was amazing! How'd you get so strong?"_

Kaede frowned at her. " _You really have no strength at all?"_

" _Normal, yes. To harvest and crush the grapes, carry baskets and roll wine casks."_

Kaede patted her arm as they separated. She'd been hoping that when Claire and her friends were found, she'd have many elves to help her get them out. By what Annette was telling her, they couldn't even stop the bullets that were going to be shot at them.

SHIT!

Kaede waved to have her follow inside. This was going to be tough. At least they would be able to help find out where Claire was taken. After they knew, Kaede was going to be on her own getting them out. Well, that wasn't really anything new.

.

"Focus!" the amplified voice commanded. "Sense the balls coming and stop them!"

Claire had a large bruise in her thigh from a ball striking it. Another was on her ribs that made it hard to breathe. She was scared. It was hard to stand, and with an arm that felt broken, she couldn't let herself hang by her arms either. "I CAN'T!" she wailed back. "You're killing me! Please, no more!"

"The next one is aimed at your right knee," the voice intoned.

"Mercy, please!" She blubbered her plea out.

PHOOM.

Jerking her knee to the side, causing her left leg to crumple, the ball slammed into the wall behind her to bounce back. She got her right leg back under her to stop herself from falling and avoid a painful jerk at the end of her arms.

"You cheated," the voice announced.

PHOOM.

She tried jerking to the side again, terrified of getting hit. The ball impacted her left hip. She heard and felt the crack. Wailing out in pain, she drew up all her will and managed not to crumple in place. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, she was feeling light headed. If she passed out, she jut knew another jerk on her arm from falling to hang by them would tear her arm right off.

"Just get it over with and kill me," she croaked out.

"Maybe we will if you cannot perform. First, let's show you how we kill," the voice said.

The light went out.

Hearing something rolling, Claire saw a small flashlight coming closer. It stopped a few meters away. The flashlight went out and a TV screen flashed into being. On the screen, she saw a friend. Nina Yves was hanging by her arms, head down. Her blond hair was rough cut short. Her face dripped blood on the floor. A disembodied voice said, "Stand up, this is your last chance!"

Nina didn't move. A pole appeared with a hook on it and pulled her legs out to remove any support to for her arms. Limp, Nina remained hanging by her arms. She let out a weak groan, but didn't move. The many dark bruises on her body were clearly seen now.

The voice said, "Try to get a reaction from her."

Another pole appeared with metal nubs on the end. A cattle prod. It was jammed in her belly. Nina's body jerked with the shock. The prod was then put under an armpit. Her body jerked again.

"Nothing," a man called. "If she's not dead, she's close. Can we have her now?"

"Do what you want with her. After you've raped her to your satisfaction, bring her head to the control room."

"Just her head?"

"Yes, incinerate the rest."

The screen went blank. The voice explained, "I suppose you know she was still alive, right up until her head was cut off. That did make her react some. Her eyes, well the one good eye, and her mouth flew open. She even twitched her limbs until she expired. The nerves in her body were gone. Most likely she was in so much pain, she no loner felt those jabs, but she knew what was happening to her. If you want that to happen to you, the guys are waiting."

"You are a monster!" Claire spat with sneer.

"And you are a test subject. Be a good test subject, or a dead one."

She heard the TV get rolled away.

Gritting her teeth. Death by total humiliation and torture. Claire knew that was her fate unless she figure out how to do something to withstand these sadistic tests.

The sound of her chains moving came to her ears. Her arms were lowering. They came down almost to hang at her sides. "Can I sit?" she asked.

Only silence replied.

Her legs were shaky, her left leg hut like hell as did her left hip. Easing herself down on he right leg was hard, but she managed it. Her arms were now out to her sides. Sitting cocked on her right butt cheek to keep pressure off her left hip, the pain wasn't getting any less, but it also wasn't worse. The pain also kept her from bringing out her mind hands so she could free herself.

She was able to allow herself to finally pass out.

.

Kaede sat at the table in a little used room holding Annette's mind hand. On Annette's other side, Inari held another one. Both for a show of support and to communicate. Across the table from Inari was Duncan. Nana sat in the middle across from Annette, Amanda sat across from Kaede, Cameron sat across from Kouta on Kaede's other side.

"No word from Claire or her friends has come in since Annette arrived here," Kaede told the group. "Claire's family, and the families of those other girls are looking for them. Driving around and trying to sense where they are."

"I fear they have been taken for experiments," Inari said. Annette, knowing from Inair's mind what these experiments were, gasped in shock.

"Aye, those things were done to us," Kaede said. "We were treated like lab animals. Worse that lab animals, actually."

"A grid search pattern?" Cameron asked.

"Aye."

"If there was any of them left in Japan, they might be the ones who have them," Duncan said.

"They can't get to us, so they went after farmers," Kaede agreed. "Think they took them back to Japan?"

"No," Amanda said firmly. "If you steal something and you're caught, you don't go back to your previous hide out. You find someplace far away. Some place the investigators won't suspect."

Kouta spoke up. "The first thing we need to do is protect whoever's going. Like Cameron, the ones kidnapped were affected by shocks from tazers. I highly recommend very conductive clothing. Like a copper suit."

"Copper chain mail, "Cameron said. "We can make it and it will provide protection against shock."

"We can do that while we're waiting for word from the Fourniers on where those girls are being kept," Duncan said.

"When we know, we need all the intel on that place we can get before we go in," Amanda said. "Ground and air recon. We'll need drones."

"Get away transport and cover fire as well," Duncan added. "I doubt whoever has them has any plans of letting them leave alive."

" _This is horrible!"_ Annette thought and sobbed.

" _You wonder why I am so strong,"_ Kaede thought to her. _"Fighting evil like this is why. This will be bloody with no surrender offered or accepted. It will be a fight to the death with no mercy by anyone."_

Annette bowed her head and cried. Kaede put an arm around her and held her close. She felt bad for Annette. She felt worse for those who were captured. Simple farm girls, never knowing the horrors humans could commit, were now most likely experiencing the worst humanity could offer. She would make those bastards pay.

"Let's hope it isn't what we think," Duncan said. "We also prepare for the worst. I'll get the copper wire to make the mail suits from the contractors building the hotels. It' easy to list that as building expenses. Amanda, we're going to need those drones and a path to sneak into southern France. Cameron, can you hack into places over the internet?"

"I can. I can hide our IP as well. What am I looking for?"

"Unusual activity. Any mention of testing or experimenting from places that don't normally do that. You may have to get creative in figuring out what to look for."

Cameron got up. "I will get started. I'll be in our room."

Annette gazed a Kaede with her teary face. _"Please, save them."_

Kaede cast her a tiny smile and thought back to her, _"If we can. I will promise you this. If it is like we think, not a single guilty one will survive. THAT I can promise you."_

.

Pierre knew something bad would happen from humans knowing about them! Kids today, they refused to listen to common sense! Instead of caring for the grape arbors to ensure they had a good harvest, everyone in the community was driving around the countryside, searching for their missing girls!

Jacques came in escorting an inspector. The Inspector greeted him and looked at the map Pierre was blacking parts out on.

"Bonjour monsieur Fournier, que faites-vous de votre carte?" The inspector asked.

Pierre pointed to the map and said, "We are searching for our kidnapped daughters. You are not finding them!"

"Monseieur, we are doing the best we can with the information we have. I cannot tell you to not search. All I can say is your search will most likely prove fruitless," the inspector told him. "If you find them, please, do not attempt to grab them back. Let us handle it."

Jacques almost blurted out Dame Kaede would be handling it. In her call, Annette said specifically that the fact Kaede was coming was to be kept a secret.

Pierre only huffed. "We will alert you when we find them. Maybe then you can do something."

"We are searching and investigating. Any word about them is being scrutinized," the inspector assured him. "We have found a witness that saw the van. It was a rental, and matches one that was rented that day. The man who rented it is being held and questioned. We are making progress."

"Who is it?" Jacques asked.

The inspector turned to him. "We cannot give out any information on an ongoing investigation, Just know that we will find the women who were kidnapped."

.

Boris waited in Peter's apartment for him to return. He knew the drill when a suspect was taken in. If the suspect didn't crack, like he was sure Peter wouldn't, he was let go and watched. It was the second day, so he slipped into the apartment and waited for Peter to get home. He had his gear on, a plastic hat to keep any hairs from falling out and be found by police, blue neoprene gloves, shoe covers and a silenced pistol that had been stolen two years ago, under his coat. He wanted to sit down, but leaned against the wall, waiting. No sense in leaving fibers that might be found by a forensics team.

It was getting dark outside by the time Peter came home and went for the phone.

"Did you tell them anything?" Boris asked.

Peter spun to see him standing at the hallway to his bedroom. "Of course not! There is no need to cleanse me," he said in the strongest voice he could muster up. He also reached behind himself to open the drawer under the phone.

Boris pulled his pistol and shot him in the stomach. Peter grunted and pulled out his own gun. Boris got a better aim and shot him in the head before Peter raised his gun. Peter collapsed to the floor.

Walking over to the dead man, Boris fired into Peter's head once more to be sure, then dropped the gun on his body.

"Sorry. You know, and the police found you. That means you have to be cleansed," Boris told him. Going to the door, he peeked out to be sure the hallway was empty. Locking the door behind him, he removed the gloves, shoe covers and plastic hat and made his way out of the building.

.

Duncan and Amanda were in his office, searching for the best way to get to Southern France.

"If this is a worst case, people experimenting on Diclonius, then they can't know we're coming," Duncan said with a frown. "That means taking my plane is out. I'd have to register the flight."

"Kaede's got her boat. Valance is on the Rhone river, we could just sail right in," Amanda said.

Duncan eyed her. "After we sail around France and Spain then into the Med to get to that river."

"I didn't say it would be fast," Amanda said with a shrug.

"Many things could happen while we're taking at least two or three weeks to get there. Not to mention there has to be a float plan that if someone was looking, they would find," Duncan countered.

Amanda threw her hands up. "Duncan, no matter how we go, we will have to show our passports! We can't hide our presence completely. Not in today's world. Even going to Africa on that get-the-aliens trip, Cassandra had to put in a flight plan. We just used her so Kaede could be snuck in. Use me as the pilot, and we can fly there."

"That's what we'll have to do," he agreed in a grumble. "That also means a car rental where we have to show ID."

"I like the boat idea," Amanda said with a wry grin. "I heard Kaede's yacht is nice."

"This isn't a vacation," Duncan reminded her.

"The yacht will fit more people," Amanda said.

"We can't waste time on this," Duncan retorted.

Cameron walked in. "I have information," she said and sat down by Amanda. "Three days ago, Peter Rollov was arrested in connection with the kidnapping. The computer files said he rented the van used. He refused to speak, so the police let him go with his phone tapped and a watch on him. Today, he was found dead in his apartment, shot three times. The gun used was by the body. Forensics is looking for evidence, but no prints are on the gun. This was a professional hit to silence him."

"So, they still have nothing," Duncan said.

"True. In the police records, I found the rental company the van came from, so I hacked into them. Peter only had the van one day, and returned it to the same place. He had possession of the van for seven hours. I am concentrating my efforts on a radius within a four hour drive from where he turned the van in. That is assuming, these men found the girls, rented the van, immediately kidnapped them, then delivered them and returned the van."

"Find Kaede and Annette, have them let the families know where to concentrate their search at."

Cameron nodded, got up and left.

"Doesn't stay for small talk, does she?" Amanda noted.

"Its' her way."

.

Pierre was out mixing the fertilizer and having the younger children fertilize the fields on thier day off from school. The inspector and his partner rolled up in their car and got out. Once their kids were on thier way with their sacks, the Inspector asked, "Have you heard any word on your missing girls?"

Pierre waved a finger at him. "We are now searching within four hours drive from where they were taken! That is as far as that van went after it grabbed them."

The inspector frowned. "How do you know that?"

"The van was only gone seven hours from the rental place, THAT is how we know!"

"How do you know THAT?" the inspector asked again. They had just figured that out. How did Pierre already know it?

"You are not the only ones looking for our girls. Annette went to get someone who can DO something!" Pierre said firmly.

"Mr. Fournier, who else is searching for those kidnapped girls?" he asked firmly.

"Dame Kaede Kikumura WILL find our girls and bring them home!. Now excuse me, I have work to do!"

The inspectors looked at each other.

"That name sounds familiar," the partner said.

"Let's go look her up in the database."

Returning to the office, they looked up Dame Kaede and tried a couple spellings on that last name. Nothing came up. The Inspector then called Paris to see if they had anything on the name. He waited fifteen minutes, then a female voice came on.

"This is Inspector Le Blanc. Why are you asking about Kaede Kikumura?"

"This is Inspector Durand of the Valance station. We believe she may be here, searching for some girls that have been kidnapped. Case 20/22766."

"She's THERE?" the woman squeaked. "Are you sure? She has pink hair and red eyes, she wears a wool cap."

"We have not seen her. We just found out she's here looking for…"

Le Blanc cut him off. "Find her! Have her picked up and removed from the country! That woman is … a wrecking ball! She leaves bodies and fills hospitals with the wounded in her wake! If you don't know where she is, follow the trail of bodies and get her out of the country."

"But, if she can help find the missing girls…"

Again, he was cut off by Le Blanc. "Here, she went looking for three men accused of murder and terrorism. She did find and kill them, along with seven others dead, sixteen in the hospital, and got a whole section of the city in an uproar. She is the LAST person you want roaming your streets."

"Who is she?" he managed to get out without being interrupted.

"We keep tabs on her. Her name is Dame Kaede Kikumura, maiden name, Kaede McLeod. McLeod himself is bad enough, she's ten times worse. Do you remember the aliens that had their bases destroyed? SHE is the one who did it. Many call her the Witch, she carries no weapons, she kills and destroys with a look. If you don't get her out, she will cause mayhem and chaos in your city."

Inspector Drurand was stunned. It was that Kaede that was here? It sounded like he'd soon have a war on his hands. "Thank you, Inspector, I will take appropriate action." he said and hung up the phone. This case had turned into more than just a routine kidnapping.

The moment he got off the phone, he had an APB out for Dame Kaede Kikumura with a description and instructions to 'report and observe only'.

.

Jacques was driving out past Saint-Pe'ray when he felt something. He'd just gotten on a road into the mountains when he swore he felt the presence of another elf. He slowed down and searched around him. The feeling faded. He turned around and went back slower. He got the feeling again of a presence. Pulling over, he got out of the car and focused, trying to find a direction. Closing his eyes, he focused hard, Feeling for the direction the presence was in. There was more than one. They were to his left, the downhill side of the road.

Going over to the downhill side, he saw another road go to a large house on the hillside. Yes, the feeling was coming from that house. Going back to his car, he got on his phone and called his dad. He'd found them!


	49. Chapter 49

CH 49

Cameron cut the insulation off the copper wire as it came off the roll. Inari, Kaede and Nana cut and wove the wire into a chain type pullovers and pants. Nana made chain mail quickly over Cameron as she stood unrolling the wire and splitting off the insulation. By the time they others had made suits for each other, Nana was finishing up Cameron's.

The thin 18 gauge stranded wire suits were not thick, but they would short out any tazer devices. Nana and Kaede were just finishing up the arms in Cameron's suit when Annette got on her phone then made an announcement. Cameron translated. "Jacques found them."

Kaede told her, "Cameron, tell her to have Jacques go home, we'll be there in a day or two"

Cameron relayed the message as the cuffs for her protection were finished. Looking down on her now copper-clad body, she thought, 'Sarah, try your tazer on me now.'

.

Duncan had the plane fueled and ready. Amanda had their swords in the back compartment in a long case. Both she and Inari insisted no guns. They didn't want Duncan possibly going to jail for carrying one. Besides, guns were loud, and at least the first part of the attack on this place needed to be quiet to give them the best chance at getting to those girls before their captors knew they were there. The drones were repacked in their boxes, ready to fly.

Kaede and Inari both put on dark haired wigs, brown eye contacts and hats to conceal themselves. Nana put on a frilled out 'big ' hair blond wig with light blue contacts.

"How do I look?' Nana asked brightly.

Seeing her, Cameron's face went blank. Nana looked like the bitch-whore, Riley. "Change," she said flatly.

Eyeing Nana's busty figure with her light shirt being held out in a curtain over her flat belly and her wig and choice of eye color, Duncan said, "Like yer gonna attract attention. Get a loose shirt on, a hat and a darker wig. Brown eyes, not blue."

"But… Jeff likes this," Nana complained.

"I bet he does," Kaede said. "But we doan wanna attract attention like ya will git wearin that."

"We don't want to stand out," Duncan told her.

"Ohhh!" Nana whined and left to change.

"Once we get all out disguises on, I'll make us all passports," Amanda said.

.

Amanda had each one sit for their photo, then put the photo in their new 'used' passport book. Once she had them all done, she passed them out.

Cameron looked at hers. "I'm Ann Arbor."

"But my name isn't Emily Arbor," Nana complained.

"We are using fake names, remember them," Amanda said.

Studying the name on her passport, Inari asked, "B.A.H L.S … how do you pronounce this?"

"Balls," Amanda told her. "You are Clauidia Balls."

Duncan eyed Amanda. "Ya made my name Ichi Balls?"

"Yes, Claudia's husband," Amanda said. "If you don't like it, you can be Claude balls and Inari can be Ichi."

Nana giggled, Duncan rolled his eyes. Kaede frowned and asked, "So I'm to be Lucy balls? LUCY, _really_?" she asked, shifting her gaze to glare at Amanda.

Nana grew a grin. "Ahh, Amanda, Mom really hates that name."

Kaede handed her passport back to Amanda. "Change me name er yer takin another dirt nap."

"Change mine also," Duncan said and handed her his passport.

With a huff, Amanda took the passports back. "These are just fake names, don't get so worked up about them. Lucy Ball was a famous actor…"

"Change it!" Kaede said sternly.

"Fine!" Amanda grumbled. She thought she'd picked cute names for them.

.

Inspector Durand and his team searched, but the only lead they had was shot and killed the night they had let him go. Of the perp who shot him, nothing was found. No witnesses and forensics couldn't find anything in the dead man's apartment, except matching ballistics on the gun that shot him which was right there. They could not even find any fingerprints on the gun or the remaining bullets or the clip.

There was no doubt it was a professional hit man who had done the killing. That meant whoever had taken those girls had some serious backing. They had covered their tracks. Corpse Peter either wasn't know to any of the other residents in his building, or they had been paid well to keep quiet. All anyone would say is they had seen him around. Of course no one had heard anything unusual.

On top of that, the Witch was slinking around also looking for those girls. Despite the APB, she had yet to be seen by any patrols. He was hoping now that wherever those girls had been taken, was far away from his jurisdiction.

He did get a call, Annette Fournier had arrived at the airport in a private plane with a group of people. He called the airport security and asked who Annette had came with. They were from England and none were named Kikumura or McLeod. Then again, the Witch might already be here.

.

Annette called home to find Jacques had found the place where Claire was being held. He'd meet them mid-town, Annette pointed the way to the meeting place. They got to the parking lot of a store Annette led them to. Jacques was standing by his car.

Kaede touched Annette and said, " _Annette, take me family ta yer place. Inari, Kin ya come an help me scout out this viper's nest_?"

"Aye." Inari replied aloud.

Inari and Kaede got out. "We'll come back with Jacques," Inari told Duncan.

Going over to Jacques, Kaede again used a mind had to talk to him. _"I am Kaede, take me to where you sensed your girls at."_

Annette called out the window, "Jacques, it's Kaede in disguise!"

Kaede and Inari glared at her as did everyone in the car.

In French, Duncan said, "You should not have yelled that, Annette."

She cast him a surprised look and blushed.

" _Let's go, now,"_ Kaede told Jacques and got in his car with Inari.

Both cars left. The foot patrol nearby had heard Annette's call. Once they left, he radioed the station.

.

Jacques drove up to the place on the mountain road where he'd sensed other elves. Kaede and Inari looked down on the house. "Mom, I only sense two."

"Aye, we walk in peaceful. This may be the wrong place," Inari agreed. They jumped down the slope to the end of the driveway and walked up to the front door.

"The ones I feel are in pain," Inari whispered.

"Aye," Kaede agreed. She knocked on the door. Looking around she didn't see any video cameras. She knocked again. She heard footsteps, then a man came to the door and barked something in French. She grabbed him around the throat and pulled him outside.

He gagged and pulled a tazer out. Kaede snapped it up and shocked him. He was flailing violently, so she shocked him again as his face turned red, a deeper red, then purple. A twist of his neck and he stopped moving. They went in, no others were in sight.

"They are below us," Inari noted.

"One on one end of the house, one on the other," Kaede agreed. They lifted themselves up off the floor so no one would hear their footsteps and went searching for stairs down. Drifting through a living room, they went down a hallway and opened a couple doors. They found a bathroom and a broom closet. In the kitchen was the back door and a pantry.

"Maurice?" a man asked from behind them. floating back to the hallway, they saw the man had a tazer up and walking slowly towards the front door. The wall panel he'd come out of was open a crack. Kaede shot her arms out. She gripped him around the neck tight, lifted him in the air and took his tazer. Grabbing at his neck, his legs pedaled the air wildly, trying to find a purchase. Kaede shocked him, making him flail faster. Two more shocks and his movements were reduced to twitching. A snap of the neck and she lowered him to the floor.

Inari led down the stairs behind the wall as they floated down into a basement. There were normal stored items and at the ends were concrete walls with thick wooden doors. Kaede went right, Inari went left. Getting to her door, Kaede looked back at Inari. Inari nodded.

Kaede tried her door, it was locked. She slammed it with all her mind hands, making it explode inward. She raced in to find two men, one at an odd looking cannon thing, the other at a spotlight shining one a naked woman chained against the far wall. Both men ducked from the exploding door then turned to stare at her.

Again Kaede grabbed them by their necks and lifted them off the floor. Behind her from the other end of the basement she heard a man scream. She brought them flailing men together and turned the spotlight on them. Reaching out she broken the chains off the woman. The woman fell, Kaede caught her in her mind arms and lifted her to bring her close. The woman who was battered and bruised finally saw her and hugged her as she sobbed. Jede put an arm around the bruised woman to hold her close. The men were desperately gasping for breath, they faces reddening.

Quickly, Kaede yanked their tazer and guns away from them, planted them on the floor on their backs and shifted her grip to clamp their arms to their sides.

Inari called, "Kaede! I got one live one here!"

"I got two Mom. We doan gotta be extra careful with'em."

Kaede gently touched a Mind had to the woman's head. _"Yer safe now. Who are ya?"_

" _Bernadette Petit, those men were torturing me! They wouldn't stop hitting me with those steel balls!"_

" _Doan worry, we'll git ya ta a hospital. Kin ya stand?"_

" _No, Thank you for saving me, I thought I was going to die!"_

" _Nay lass, the ones who did this to ya are."_ Kaede assured her. _"Kin ya speak?"_

" _Yes."_

Kaede lifted the men up so they could see her. _"Las, I want ya at tell'em this. The tell ya who they work fer, and where the rest of your friends are, or I will pull them apart slowly, an I woan kill'em."_

The Brunette looked at Kaede in shock.

" _Tell'em."_

In a weak voice, Bernadette passed the message. At first, neither one spoke. Kaede ripped the hand off of one. All he did was scream, so she ripped the other hand off. They other man watched in horror. Neither talked, so she broke his right arm at the elbow. She then ripped that forearm off. He screamed something in French.

Bernadette whined and looked away. She thought, " _Adrian Moreau is his boss."_

" _Ask where yer friends are."_

Bernadette did and pleaded with him to tell them. The man spoke. _"He said he doesn't know."_

Kaede snapped his other elbow. _Tell him after his arm'er gone, his legs're next,"_

" _This is …brutal!"_ Bernadette cried with her thought.

" _Then they better tell me."_ Kaede stated and ripped his left forearm off.

The other man was untouched as of yet. He still cried out something in French. Kaede eyed him.

" _That one said warehouse, and gave me the address. Now please stop!"_ Bernadette pleaded.

Kaede cast the men a smirk. "That was quick." She then let them go. They fell to the floor. She ripped their heads off. Holding Bernadette up, she left the room.

Bernadette looked at Kaede in shock. _"They talked, but you still killed them!"_

" _I did. I said I wouldn't kill them, but leave them suffering, limbless if they didn. They deserved what they got."_ Kaede replied. Seeing Inari coming, holding a limp woman in her arms, Kaede asked, "She alive?"

"Aye, the last man ain't. He tried ta shoot her so I splattered'im inta burger. We gotta git these lasses ta the hospital."

They went back up and out of the house stepping over bodies to see two cars in the driveway. Behind them was a cop car flashing it's lights, behind than an ambulance. A row of police were in front, guns drawn. Kaede nodded and said, "There's an ambulance." She then thought, " _Bernadette, tell'em if they shoot, it's gonna git real ugly round here_."

Weakly, Bernadette called to the police. They lowered their guns. A plain clothes man followed them as they went back to the ambulance. The other police ran into the house. There was only one stretcher in the ambulance. Inari lifted the woman she was holding up onto the stretcher. The medics quickly covered her up and began taking vitals. Another got a spare stretcher out. Kaede laid Bernadette down on it as Bernadette talked to the plainclothes man. She nodded to Kaede as she explained something. Kaede also noted Jacques was coming down the hill.

"You speak English?" the plainclothes cop asked.

Kaede replied, "Aye, ya know the location she told ya?"

"I need you to tell me who you are," he said firmly.

In a strong tone, Kaede said, "I'm Dame Kaede Kikumura o'the Clan McLeod, and yer takin me at where the other two Lasses are if ya know that's good fer ya!"

Inspector Durand backed up a step. "You do not match the description I was given."

Kaede pulled her wig off to show her pink hair and her horns. "I'm in disguise. I will see yer ID now," she stated.

Her demanding manner grated him, but Inspector Durand knew this wasn't one he had no hope of subduing.

"Sir!" a patrolman called from just outside. "We got corpses, one here, five more inside! A few are …mutilated!"

Jacques came down to look in the ambulance and talk briefly with the medics and Bernadette. The medics then showed him out and shut the doors. Kaede and Inari got out of the way so the ambulance could back up, turn around and leave, sirens wailing.

Inspector Durand looked nervous. He told Kaede, "I can't lead you there to kill any more suspects."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya gonna protect men who kidnap and torture innocent women? Do I got that right?" she asked in a warning tone.

"We are going to arrest them and take them to jail so they can stand trial," he replied firmly.

"An when ya get there an make yerselves known, they're gonna kill their hostages," Kaede stated. "Can't have that."

"I can't have you murdering my suspects," Durand countered.

"Git a good look in there, every one was armed. Everyone of them wanted ta kill me, those women and me mom. Ya think I'd let'em? Yer takin me to where the other two women are, or yer about ta have a real bad day!" Kaede staid sternly.

Durand back up a couple steps. He knew he was on dangerous ground here. This wasn't some uncooperative suspect, this was the Witch who could kill with a look. He didn't know how far he could push the Witch, but his gut told him not to push any farther.

"Kaede, Inspector, I think we can work out a solution here," Inari offered. "We check the place out, then decide how to go in. We doan wanna be fightin amongst ourselves."

Durand saw a way out. "That is acceptable, so long as no one dies that is not being an immediate threat."

Kaede eyed the inspector, then Inari. "Inspector, tell Jacques here ta go git his car. We got planning ta do."

Inari picked up her phone and called Duncan.

.

Duncan sat at the dinning room table with a pack of elves who'd come when they found out Kaede was here. He put his phone away and said, "That was my wife, Inari. Her and Kaede found the two Petit girls, they are freed and on their way to the hospital."

Elves cheered.

Duncan wrote down the address and gave it to Amanda. "Amanda, Cameron, I need ya ta find this address, it's where the other two girls are. Use the drones, find out how to get in, then call Inari and let her know, and where to find ya."

Amanda took the paper and said, "Cameron, let's go."

Seeing Pierre look at him, Duncan changed to French. "They are going to where the other two are and case the place out for when Kaede and the police arrive. "

"Are the one who held The Petit girls going to jail?" Pierre asked.

"Kaede killed them."

"Good!" Pierre announced.

.

"WAKE UP!"

The loud voice shocked Claire awake as did the bright light on her. She hear the chains move, pulling her arms up. Quickly she got her right foot under her and strained to stand up to keep the pressure off her arms. "Can you please tell me what you want!" she cried.

"We have been using 150 pound air to eject those balls at you," the voice explained. "Why can't you stop them? Are you trying to trick us to think that you're powerless?"

"NO!" Claire cried. "I can't stop them. What makes you think that I could?"

"You are like that Kaede woman with the pink hair. She can level buildings, stop bullets and tear people to sheds. Why can't you?"

"I'm not like her!" Claire wailed. "All I've ever done is farm work. I don't know what you're talking about! Please stop hurting me!"

"I think you're lying."

PHOOM

Hearing the noise, Claire tried to twist to protect her left hip. The ball slammed into her lower ribs. "Ughhh!" she grunted. The impact was hard, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't draw enough breath. All she managed was a pained moan. Eyes wide, she gasped in pain as she drew weak breaths. With her mind, she thought a hard as possible, " _Someone help me!"_

.

Kaede heard the plea in her mind. It came from the large old house that was off the road and surrounded by an eight foot tall stone wall. A driveway lined with thick old trees lead up to it, the large yards were short trimmed grass. "There is only one here, and she is in pain," she stated.

"Can you tell where?" Inspector Durand asked as he looked at the old house from the bushes across the street.

"Nay. What guards we got?" Kaede asked.

To their side, Cameron and Amanda were operating their drones high above the place. "Six guards, four guard dogs, cameras along the walls looking out and two watching the gate," Cameron monotoned.

"Over the roof, I can see an access in the tower to our right. From what we've seen, that's your only way in," Amanda said.

Having taken off her disguise, Kaede frowned slightly and said, "I'll need something to distract'em. Inspector, drive up to the gate and talk ta the guards. Demand ta see the owner an ask if they have seen Claire Fournier. Take Cameron with you. Cameron, keep'im healthy, no matter what ya gotta do."

"Yes, Kaede," Cameron said and flew her drone high and brought it back.

Durand eyed Kaede. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Getting Claire out of there," she said flatly. "Ya'll be in a prime position ta act when ya hear shots from inside."

"You have a gun?" Durand asked.

"Nay lad, they do. They will be shootin, trust me."

Cameron announced, "I landed my drone. Inspector?"

Durand turned to see Cameron headed for his car. He turned back to ask Kaede when she was going to move. She was gone.

Kaede shot high in the air like she had in Africa. This time she was careful not to put her mind hands down on anything that would warn of her approach, like the guards or dogs. Half a mile up, she leaped the courtyard and landed carefully on a tower, then on the roof and settled herself down to watch the gate from behind the tower with the door. People did look up from time to time and she didn't want to be seen yet. Once she saw the Inspector coming up the driveway, she slipped inside.

The stairs were old spiral steps with a solid round center post. She could feel where Claire was now. She could also feel Claire was terrified. She went down as fast as she dared to the second floor and paused. Two men spoke in French and went down to the first floor.

Avoiding being seen, Kaede followed the direction she felt the diclinous presence in. Besides the stairs the men took down, there was another set. She took those down and found a sitting room. A man in it was watching out the front. She went on floating just off the floor so he didn't hear.

.

Inspector Durand, his partner and Cameron came up to the shut gates. They got out and walked up. One gate opened and a guard in a nice suit stepped out.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

Durand produced his badge and said, "I have come to see Mr. Raines. Take me to him, or bring him out."

The guard keyed his lapel mike and passed the request.

.

Claire looked up. A very strong presence was over her and moving back behind the men. Although it was a malevolent presence, the malevolence wasn't directed at her, but the men behind that bright light that was blinding her vision.

"Why are you looking up!" the voice demanded.

Slowly, Claire said in a weak voice, "Something …. wicked is on it's way. I can feel the malevolence coming from it. That malevolence is aimed at you and your friend. If I were you, I'd flee."

The voice laughed. "Very good, you think to scare us off with a bluff! Nice try. Do it again, and you'll be hit someplace very painful."

Claire felt the presence come down to their level. It was coming closer. She caught a mental flash of a pink haired horned woman whose eyes were red with anger. "She's close now. She's angry … She's behind you."

"You earned this one, kick up the pressure to two hundred pounds.!" the voice commanded.

A yelp was heard in front of her, then a thud against a wall to her left. Another yelp and another thump. The bright light was then moved to shine on the men getting up.

Claire sensed mind hands race and her and break her handcuffs. Those hands gently lowered her to the floor. A thought came to her.

" _Lie on the floor, keep quiet!"_

Claire did. It hurt, but she did it. _"Who are you?"_

" _Vengeance."_

From the floor, she saw an elf walk into the light to watch the two men stumble their way up. The Elf who had pink hair raised her arms to the sides.

Both men pulled tazers and shot. Sparks lit the pink haired woman's body. The woman laughed. "Is that all ya got?" she asked in English.

The men looked at each other, their tazers had done nothing to her. They pulled their pistols and shot. She didn't fall, so they shot again and again. She chuckled at them. In front of her, the bullets collected.

After they shot their guns empty, the 'voice' bore a squeak yelled, "Who ARE you?"

Claire got another thought in her head " _Ask them where your friend is_."

"They killed her!" Claire cried with her mind and voice.

"What?" one man asked, feeling something around him. He then raised up off the floor with a yelp. He came away from the wall, then slammed back into it. Again, he came out and slammed into the wall. The third time he impacted the wall, he crumpled to the floor.

The other one tried to run. He was lifted up and planted against the wall next to his friend.

PHOOM

Kaede had aimed a bit low. Instead of hitting his stomach, the ball drove into his groin. He cried out in a high tone and folded and hit the floor. He puked and passed out. Their heads twisted around and pulled off their bodies.

Leaving the light shining on them, Kaede went over and picked Claire up off the floor.

" _Doan worry, lass, yer safe now. I'm takin ya outta here."_

Claire looked up and cried in relief. She settled into Kaede's arms. She laid her head on Kaede's shoulder and passed out. She could rest now _._

As Kaede had planned, the shots from the basement were heard by the man up on the first floor. She met him on the stairs. She let him fire his gun twice, stopping the bullets, then shoved him hard to catapult him up and out of the doorway above. She didn't know where he landed, and didn't much care. The sound of a window being smashed pleased her.

.

Mr. Raines had come out to appease this inspector. If he was trouble, he'd invite the man in and get rid of him. Upon hearing muted shots, he stopped in his tracks. He wondered if his men had killed their science project. If so, why multiple shots?

Hearing a yell behind him, he turned back to the gates to see one fly open. One of his guards, who'd been trained in self defense and marksmanship was bent over, a slip of a girl had his arm twisted and took his gun from him. An inspector showing his badge, his gun up, announced. "THROW YOUR GUNS DOWN! HANDS IN THE AIR!"

A guard to the right pulled up to shoot. The girl pointed the gun she had and shot twice, taking out his knees. The guard dropped screaming. She swung to point at the other visible guard. Another came around the corner and shot, hitting her mid chest. She quickly adjusted her aim and shot him between the eyes, then re aimed at the guard who was standing still.

Behind Raines the sound of breaking glass sounded. He turned to see one of his men land on the lawn. The man bounced limp and laid still. He briefly wondered who had gotten inside when the front doors exploded out in splinters.

"POLICE! Hands in the air NOW!' Durand barked.

Mr. Raines saw movement inside. A pink haired woman was carrying a naked one. She had one he'd kidnapped!

"Raines, hands in the AIR!" Durand shouted.

"No!" Raines cried. That was his experiment, the one he was getting paid millions for!

Police sirens sounded. A line of patrol cars were coming up the driveway. Raines looked at the woman walking towards him with a red eyed glare. Behind him the Inspector was barking commands. Furious his prize was being taken away, he pulled his small pistol. His knees then exploded in pain and he fell to the ground screaming. He had time to see his legs ended at his mutilated knees, and he was forced to lay face down, his arms were wrenched behind his back and he was cuffed.

Kaede had chopped him off at the knees. Seeing he was being handcuffed, she shot a hand out into his chest and stopped his heart. She cut the nerves to it and let go. It didn't start beating again. To Druand, she asked, "Where's the ambulance?"

More police pushed the other gate open and poured into the courtyard.

Durand shouted orders, then turned to Kaede. "He only had one victim here?"

Flatly, Kaede said, "One live one. He killed the other one. Her remains are here someplace. I need to get Claire to a hospital. Where's the ambulance?"

"End of the drive until the place is secured."

Kaede walked past him an officer held out an emergency blanket to help wrap Claire in. Cameron gave her pistol to Durand and followed Kaede out the gates.

"Wait, you're shot!" Durand called to her.

Cameron looked back. In French she said, "John will take care of it."

.

There were none of Claire's family here, so Kaede and Cameron rode in the ambulance with Claire to the hospital. Cameron explained Claire has suffered multiple blunt trauma injuries and possibly some broken bones. Once they got Claire into a room at the trauma center, she was pointed to the waiting room. It wasn't long before the waiting room filled up with Claire's family as well as her own. Cameron had zipped up her purple leather jacket to hide her wounds. Pierre came over and hugged Kaede.

"Thank you!" he said in a weepy voice. "Please stay and guard us!"

Kaede looked at Cameron, not knowing what he said.

"He thanked you for saving her and wants you to stay to stand guard over them," Cameron explained.

Kaede offered Pierre a smile and said, "Tell him we can't stay. We will be watching. Those men woan ever be back. I made sure'o it."

Cameron translated her words to Pierre. Pierre nodded to her, then lifted Kaede's hand to kiss it. When he spoke, she looked at Cameron.

"He asked in that case, can you teach us to do what you do."

"I kin do that," Kaede agreed. Thinking for a moment, she added, "Send Claire when she has recovered, or one of the other girls. Only they will understand why what I have to teach is so vital to learn."

The Doctor came in and explained Claire had massive blunt force trauma, including cracked ribs and a broken pelvis that she was going to need surgery for. Once the surgery was done and she was out of recovery, she could have visitors. That would take at least a day. She was in no danger of dying, but at the moment, she would be in great pain when she woke up. They were keeping her sedated.

.

Inspector Durand filed his report and briefed his Captain on the events. They had gotten three back alive, and found the incinerator on Raines' property that bore pieces of human looking bone, a horn and teeth. Once he got the paperwork and briefing over, he called Paris to speak with Inspector Le Blanc. Before he got started interviewing the prisoners capable of speaking, he wanted to talk to Le Blanc.

"This is Inspector Le Blanc."

"Inspector Duran, from Valance. We have the kidnappers, and recovered three of the four women who were kidnapped. They are in the hospital now. I just wanted to let you know that Kaede turned out to be a very valuable asset in recovering them."

"How many dead?" she asked crisply.

"Eleven, though the fault is partially mine," he admitted. "The women were held in two separate places. I did not cooperate with Kaede at the first place, and she got those women out after killing all of the perps. The second place we found, we did cooperate. Only two dead who refused to drop their weapons. Mr. Raines died of a heart attack. The ones who lived, we have enough to put them away forever."

As snort came over the phone. "They are all in the hospital, aren't they?"

"Not all, but many are, yes though no fault but their own. Inspector, Dame Kaede was willing to cooperate once I offered cooperation. I did not try to arrest her or refuse her help. It ended much better than it could have if she and her family was not present."

There was silence on the phone for moment, then LeBlanc asked, "There's more than one of her?"

"I do believe so, from what I saw. I saw a woman named Cameron get shot, square in the chest. It didn't even seem to bother her. There's also her mother, and she brought one of her daughters. Inspector, I suggest if they come to help with a case, we work with them. We did not have the chaos here that you described."

"McLeods cause trouble!" Le Blanc stated.

"For the bad guys, I agree. They cause big trouble. As Kaede said, she can cause anyone a real bad day. They also saved three women who would have probably been killed except for Kaede's quick action."

"Will you prosecute her for murder with all those dead?"

"Every one we found, we determined to be self defense. There are no charges against Dame Kaede, or any of her family. I am recommending them for citations in assisting us solve the this case."

"You are inviting disaster!" she snapped and hung up.

Durand had to wonder, what did Kaede do that invoked so much anger in Le Blanc?

.

Bernadette and Isabelle got the same hospital room to recover in. Both were bruised badly and had cracked ribs. Isabelle's right leg was n a cast from a broken shin. Left to rest and heal with their family visiting, Durand waited a few days before coming to question them about what they had gone through.

Kaede and her family had left. Durand wanted to find out where they went, but not one person he talked to knew. All he could discover was the plane they cam in had left was bound for London. He contacted London. The plane never arrived. They had disappeared.

Isabelle was sleeping when he went into the room. Bernadette was awake, looking at a magazine. He went over to her bed and showed his badge. Quietly he said, "I'm Inspector Durand. Can you tell me what happened to you while you were being held?"

Bernadette put the magazine down. "They kept hitting us with steel balls out of a big air gun. I pleaded, but they would not stop. The insisted we were able to stop from being hit if we wanted to. They hurt us bad …" she trailed off, looking at nothing. "Then, when we were sure we were going to die naked, chained to the wall, we felt her coming." She sniffed and added, "I have never felt such power. Two, one went to get Isabelle. The door exploded in, and she got me loose. She wanted to know where Claire and Nina were."

Casting a vacant gaze at Durand, Bernadette said, "She tortured those men who held me. One she ripped apart slowly. Piece by piece as he cried out in agony. After the other one told me what she wanted to know, she ripped their heads off. I never felt such anger, such … cold cruelty before in my life as I did from her. I understood that others had done similar things to her and her family as what they did to me. She was going show them what fear was. What helplessness was. She did. The men who held me died in terror."

"Who was this?" he asked.

Bernadette blinked at him. "The Wind of Death."

.

Claire Fournier also told of Kaede coming to kill the men who held her. This time, Kaede had let them tazer her, then shoot their guns empty at her before she hurt, then killed them. It was very similar in that she felt Kaede long before she saw her. Claire also spoke of the strong malevolent presence she felt from Kaede.

Durand decided that Kaede would not be mentioned by name in any of his reports. The risk of someone wanting to file charges of excessive cruelty against her, and the possibility of more people dying when they tried to arrest her was too great.


	50. Chapter 50

CH 50

Gathered around the bar at the Lenui Inn, Rachel beamed happily at the women on the other side. "Yes, Tom proposed!" She then held her hand out to show her new engagement ring.

The waitresses squealed in joy. Kaede leapt over the bar to hug Rachel, as did Nana. They each gave Rachel a hug.

"That's great news!" Mayu offered.

"Congrats, Boss!" Katy said.

"So, when's the day?" Kaede asked eagerly.

Rachel looked at Kaede and winced. "Well, Tom wants ta take me on a week long honeymoon. He's got an assistant ta cover fer'im. But..."

"I got it, hon," Kaede told her. "I'll watch over the place fer ya while yer gone."

"It's not just tendin, but takin stock an..." Rachel said. She fell silent when Kaede interrupted her.

"Just show me what ya need done an tell me when," Kaede assured her.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank ya Kaede."

"Got a nice place ta go on yer honeymoon?" Nana asked eagerly.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, neither of us have ever really gone on a vacation. Tom's like me, work bout every day and hardly ever take a day off. We ain't sure where ta go."

"You can go see the horseshoe crabs," Mayu offered. "That was a fun trip!"

"What kinda honeymoon ya want?" Kaede asked. "Excitin or relaxin?"

Rachel frowned at Kaede. "Kinda quiet an relaxin, actually. Maybe see some sights. We was thinkin Paris, but the hotels are expensive."

Kaede grinned. "If ya wanna go see Paris, lemme talk ta dad. Doan bother with hotel reservations."

Rachel offered her a smile. "Ya know, after hearin bout yer adventures at sea, we was thinkin bout goin on a trip ourselves."

"We kin arrange that too," Kaede replied. "We found sailin's a ton-o fun and relaxin."

"Kin we go too?" Nana asked.

They all laughed. "Nay Nana, a honeymoon's just fer two," Kaede told her. "Rachel, soon as ya know when yer tyin the knot, let us know. We'll set up yer transport an a place ta stay in Paris."

"Kaede, ya doan gotta pay fer our trip," Rachel told her with a frown.

"What payin?" Kaede asked. "Me boat and Dad's barge are already paid for."

.

The next day when Tom got off work, he stopped by the Inn as usual. The dinner crowd was coming in and Katey and Nana were hustling to fill orders. Rachel had time to serve Tom his ale and get a quick kiss. "How was yer day?" she asked.

"Great," Tom told her. "I got the first two weeks of October off, aaaand, I talked ta Duncan McLeod. Him an Kaede have arranged our trip ta Paris."

"Kaede said somethin bout that earlier," Rachel agreed. "So, ya got details?" she prodded.

Grinning widely, he said, "We take the train ta Brightsea, a Captain will be waitin ta take us ta Paris on the Sea Witch. Once we git there, we'll be stayin on Duncan's barge. Duncan said consider it a weddin present. Except for the train tickets, sightseeing and stores, won't cost us a penny."

Rachel let out a chuckle and covered her mouth briefly. "Two whole weeks?"

"Aye, me lovely lass. Duncan figures three days ta git there, three more ta git back, we'll have a full week in Paris, an we git ta do that sailin ya been talkin about too. Duncan also said Kaede's fine with bein at the Inn here long as ya need'er. We kin take walkin tours, and see alot in a whole week."

Beaming Tom a big smile, Rachel said, "I doan know what ta say."

"Say ye'll come with me," Tom coaxed.

Rachel giggled, "Aye I certainly will!"

.

Preparations for Tom and Rachel's wedding was a community effort. This was a big event. Two of the town's most famous dedicated singles were getting married to each other. Many people wanted to come just to see if it was true. By the time the guests were counted, 350 people were going to attend the wedding and reception. This was going to be a big affair.

Kaede watched the Inn while Rachel was towed off by Inari, Cameron and Roberta to get her wedding gown and get her hair and makeup done. While at the Inn, Kaede called the Yacht club and let them know when Tom and Rachel were coming, and managed to get Captain Ron to take them.

Doogal supervised David, Kouta and John in delivering and setting up the tents Rachel normally used for the Games, into a reception area, complete with a kitchen and one of Kouta's flatbed trucks as a stage for the local band. Doogal even prodded Inari into singing. Charlie arraigned for the drinks, Tod was in charge of the food from his catering service and the Inn. A gaggle of women, including Nana and Mayu, got the decorations together in the church and reception area. Some men and women who worked with Tom came to Kaede to ask how they could help. Kaede found jobs for them helping to set of for the reception.

Tom got his new tux and stopped by to see Duncan to get the location of his barge and the keys to it. Tom was also warned about Maurice, not to give him money or let him stay on the barge. Tom then went to see his sister and mother, who arraigned the church services.

Due to the size of the crowds coming, the wedding was going to be held outside the church, the inside was too small. The reception 'hall' was three long tents and a large canopy put together. Kaede had a crew of eight to make and man the serving lines. Tod and his catering people would be the cooks.

Tom's last work day was a Friday. That Friday, Kaede kicked Rachel out of her office at the Inn so she could get ready for her wedding day and her trip. Kaede now had the 'manager' job for the Lenui Inn.

The wedding went off smoothly. Luckily the air was cool, but no rain or snow interrupted them. After their vows when Tom and Rachel kissed there were cheers and applause from the large group attending. While Tom and Rachel were greeting their friends as husband and wife, Kaede got the reception crew to get 'on station'. For how she feared something might go wrong, Kaede found everything went smoothly. Harried a bit due to the amount of people, but smoothly. Even the band after dinner, played well as Inari sang 'From this Moment' by Shania Twain for Tom and Rachel to slow dance to. After that song, calls went out for Inari to sing more songs. Inari sang every song she knew well, much to the crowd's approval.

In the wedding presents, Tom got the keys to the Sea Witch, their 'float' plan, and news Captain Ron would meet then on board when they arrived. Jacob in his formal driver's tux, stood by with his limo to drive the newlyweds to the train station, their luggage already in the car. Kaede swore most of Glen Finnen was present to give Tom and Rachel a cheerful sendoff.

.

The first place Tom had Jacob go, was to his place so he and Rachel could get out of their wedding clothes and get more comfortable things on to travel in. They checked their packed suitcases, made sure they had the keys for the sailboat and the barge, then headed out to get a ride to the train station.

On the way, Tom asked, "Hon have ya seen this boat or that barge? Sounds like something ya'd haul coal in."

Rachel shook her head. "Nay either of'em. I know Duncan has a barge he redid on the inside. Kaede's boat well, depends who ya talk to. By Kaede's description the thing's barely able ta float. Nana and Mayu thing it's real pretty."

Tom was thinking this sailboat was like the ones he'd seen on the Loch here and at Loch Eil. Small boats with a sail on them that fit two or three people. "Can't imagine goin across the ocean and back in a thing like that," he said in a mussing tone. "Should be safe ta git across the channel though."

Rachel grinned at him. "They made it over ta America an back. I'm sure it's safe ta sail."

Tom grinned back and hugged her. "Well, if we end up in the water, just hold tight."

"Do that anyway, lad," she said and kissed him.

.

The train pulled into Brightsea and a cab ride got them down to the Yacht club. Passing rows and rows of boats at the dock, Tom wondered which one the Sea Witch was. Finding the reception area, they went in and Tom announced, "I'm Tom McGregor, this is Rachel McGregor. I heard we were suppose to meet a Captain Ron here?"

The man behind the counter in a maritime looking suit smiled and said, "Yes! We're expecting you. The Sea Witch had been loaded with all the food and drink Dame Kaede requested. Captain Ron is at the boat now." Pointing he said, "Go down the first dock to the right. It's moored at slip number 19."

"Thank you, sir," Tom said with a smile. With all these big boats, he was sure they would find it quickly.

Arm in arm carrying their luggage in their free hands, Tom went down the dock looking for a small sailboat, not paying too much attention to the numbers on the electrical boxes. Seeing a larger yacht that had sails, he noted the golden mermaid on the front, and how shiny the rails were. Even the brass cleats were new looking. The main mast was tall and the paint job was well done. "Wow, wish we could get a ride on that one."

"Ah hon," Rachel coaxed and pointed to the electrical box. "This is number 19."

Tom looked at the boat, the box that read 19, then at the boat again. "This is the Sea Witch? This is a yacht, not just a sailboat!"

Rachel giggled. "It is pretty, isn't it."

A man wearing a loose long sleeve shirt over his T shirt and jeans came up out of the cabin. When he turned to them they saw he had an eye patch. He smiled and asked, "You the McGregors Kaede told me about?"

Tom was still gazing at this … yacht that was Kaede's sailboat. This thing was big!

Rachel answered, "Aye, I'm Rachel, this here's me husband, Tom."

"Well, come on aboard! Let me show you around," Ron said with a wave to beckon them on.

Tom followed Rachel down the aluminum walkway onto the boat. "This is some boat," he said vacantly.

"She is at that!" Ron heartily agreed. "The boatyard workers did an amazing job on her. When Kaede brought her in, the foremast was gone, the mainmast was just a stub, holes in the hull and it had a blown motor. They did her up right, except for some modern additions for navigation and a bigger motor, she's all original. Oak hull and mahogany interior.

Looking at the steering wheel with the old style pegs all the way around it, Tom asked, "Brass coated?"

"Nope, solid brass," Ron told him. "All solid brass fittings and high grade stainless rails."

Expensive woods in it's construction, solid brass and high grade stainless metals. "This boat must be worth a small fortune!" Tom exclaimed.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'd say around a million, million and a half pounds. Come on down let me show you below decks."

Taking them below, Ron showed them around. "Back here is the kitchen, fridge, crock pot and stove is here, on both sides is the dry food storage, freezer's just past the fridge here. Spice cabinets, liquor cabinet, back there is the head and shower…"

"Head?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Landlubbers call it a bathroom, except there isn't any bath. Just the shower there, midships. That hatch in the back goes to the engine room. Besides the engine and generator, the desalinater is back there and the batteries and various pumps. All the storage tanks for fresh water, dirty water, the fuel tank and all the piping is under the deck here. Up towards the bow are the bunks … beds if you will. Up forward of those is the forward storage compartments. The bunks have draw storage under them, the storage for the hammocks is over top. Each one will sleep two. Over them are the hammocks. If it gets rough, you might want to use the hammocks. The hammocks are better sleeping when the boat's rolling and crashing through waves. Munschin found that out. She loved her hammock. Giggle her butt off, she did when the rest of her folks were trying to sleep in that storm."

"Storm?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good one," Ron said with a wistful nod. "Waves up to fifteen feet, wind was around 30 knots. Had to put the safety belt on at the helm. Couple breakers over the top were strong enough to knock you down. If this had been one of those fiberglass pretenders, I'm sure we would have gotten some damage. Getting beaten by the waves, we still made great time."

The more Tom saw, the more he was impressed with the Sea Witch. It wasn't a sailboat, this was a ship!

.

After the Inn closed at one (no dart games that day), Kaede looked at all the things on Rachel's desk. Everything that was here was marked down in inventory. Even the number of glasses and mugs. The food had a full page of what was currently here, and the 'reorder' points for every item. After every day, it looked like Rachel inventoried the food, drink and special items (t-shirt, sweaters, hoodies and mugs bearing the name of the Inn) against what was sold. The ledger for the rooms was another item she kept close track of, and cleaned the rooms after a guest had left. It amazed her Rachel did this by herself. Kaede was imaging Rachel was closed Sundays to catch up from the week!

She got busy and took the sales tape from the register and totaled up the day's sales first, then did an inventory count to match up what was sold with the inventory. There was nothing close to the low limit, so she didn't have to worry about reordering yet. Still, it was 3 AM by the time she was done. Rachel opened at 7 for breakfast.

Rachel did this ever day? Kaede found a new respect for how hard Rachel worked.

.

Without a 'crew', just a couple passengers, Ron used only the engine to get them across the Channel. Before he cast off, he went down in the cabin where Tom and Rachel were still admiring the woodwork inside the cabin.

"Hey guys," Ron called getting their attention. "Is there anything you want before we leave?"

"We're leaving today?" Rachel asked. "It's late afternoon."

"Don't matter at sea. Besides, sunsets at sea are a sight to be seen." Ron told her.

"Do you anchor at night someplace?" Tom asked.

"Naw, we keep sailing," Ron told him. "We got GPS and way markers for the auto pilot, and a five mile warning beacon on the radar when we're in auto-pilot. Heard you folks want to see Paris and some other stuff on the way, right?"

"We do," Tom agreed.

Ron nodded, "So do I cast off?"

Tom grinned and said, "Captain, cast off!"

Ron nodded and went back up topside. Curious as to what he did, they followed him up.

Ron started the engine, which had a throaty sound to it. They watched him go back on the dock to shut off the box then disconnected the shore power and wrapped up the cable. He tossed the front and back lines onto the boat then came back on an lifted the aluminum gang plank onto the boat and put it in place alongside the rail and fastened it down.

He cranked the wheel and gave the engine some gas. The rear of the boat swung out, he reversed the wheel fast and gave it a bit more gas. They backed up to straighten out, then as he cleared the docks, he turned hard again and swung the boat around to point out. Going forward now, they left the harbor.

"You must do this a lot, that was smooth maneuvering," Tom said.

"Yeah, had a few years of practice," Ron told him. "Been a sailor pretty much all my life."

"You don't have a crew?" Tom asked.

"Nah. The last trip, when I took Kaede and her family around the Atlantic, I did. Every one of them wanted to help. Even the little Munchkin. To keep her safe, I had her stand up in front of the main mast to watch and make sure no one fell overboard." Grinning, Ron added, "She was serious about her job too! Every time we pulled in or left port, she was right there at her station, watching us. Real cute she was, taking her job seriously."

"Kin we help?" Rachel asked.

Ron beamed her a smile. "Aye Lassie, so ya wanna be a sailor?"

"Aye lad!"

"Then we'll start soon as I get us out into open water. Until then, come on over here at the helm, I got some things ya need to know."

They got on either side of Ron, and he began explaining the controls and readouts on the panels. Tom and Rachel listened as he explained the complicated looking displays.

Out of the bay and into the Channel, Ron checked the radar, then put the helm in auto-pilot and showed them how to properly stow the mooring lines. Next, since they were not going to use the sails, he showed them how to lower the main mast, which was too tall to go under some of the bridges they would encounter on the Seine river. They would do hat after they got into the Seine. Until them, they needed the mast up for the radar.

The newlyweds were having a fun time out on the water with their very first boat ride. As the sun touched the horizon, they watched their first sunset at sea standing at the bow. Rachel leaned back in Tom's arms.

A placid smile on her face, Rachel said, "This is kinda like that scene in the movie Titanic."

Tom hugged her tighter briefly, then chuckled, and said, "Yeah, but let's not play with the icebergs."

.

The director saw Agent Barber peek his head in his office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Clarence asked.

"Yes, have a seat," he replied with a wave of his hand. He got out a notebook. Opening it, he said, "Your report on Kaede Kikumura was fairly good. Where she works, where she lives, who she associates with. There are some things you failed to mention," he said and cast Clarence a glare.

Clarence took on a surprised look. "I did what you sent me to do," he said defensively.

"You did. The question I got, is who are you and who are you working for? This Kaede?"

Clarence frowned at him. "I work for you. I happened to know Kaede's father, so I knew I could find out where they lived just like you wanted. As for who I am, it's all there in your files."

The director shook his head. "Clarence Barber died when he was two years old," he stated heavily. "There is no one with that name around until you showed up with the dead boy's name and social security number. We've known that for a while. The only reason you're not in prison is we have been tracking you to find out who you really are. You aren't the only one we sent to Scotland. We have your private meeting with Kikumura behind a warehouse on video from the drone that was watching you. Obviously, you already knew her well. You didn't need to go see her father, or do any spying. You just went and had one mostly private meeting with her. Isn't that right … Adam?"

Clarence's face paled as his boss spoke. He sagged down in his chair. "So, now what?" he asked.

"We have enough on you for a nice long jail term. Impersonating a dead boy, falsifying official records, treason, shall I go on?" The Director asked. "Depending on what you tell me that I can verify isn't another lie, depends on what will happen with these charges. Tell me about Kikumura's motorcycle accident."

With a huff, he said, "She wrapped herself around a tree and ended up in the morgue. Scared the hell out of the doctor who was about to do autopsy on her when she sat up, confused on how she got there. Her mother took her home."

"She died and got back up. How did she do that?"

"She's a Witch, you'll have to ask her how," Adam said flatly.

"What's your real name?"

"Adam Pierson," he said with a tired huff.

The Director wrote that down. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a job, and I wanted to do some good," Adam replied.

"Not good enough." The director stated.

"It's the truth! I've never been a spy before, I thought I'd be good at it."

"You don't work for British Intelligence or Kikumura?"

"No!" Adam said, sounding exasperated. "I was working for you."

"Tell me all about Kaede Kikumura that you know. Leave nothing out. When did you meet her?"

Adam frowned at him. "I do not want her coming after me," he stated.

"Would you rather be in a nice, safe jail cell?"

Adam left out a snort. "What makes you think I'd be safe in jail? If Kaede wants someone dead, they get dead. If you want to make my life easier, just shoot me now and get it over with," he said with a shrug.

"How can when and where you met her be a secret?" The Director asked.

"Because that may lead to other things. Kaede was wanted by the SDF, Japanese defense forces. She was broken out of the vault they had her in and she slaughtered damn near everyone there. Due to that, she has to be very careful who knows too much about her. You know one of her daughters was beaten and rapped by men coming to look for her. Of course she slaughtered those men. That incident alone has made her very protective, as in even asking too many questions can get someone disappeared."

"So, you're scared of Kaede Kikumura."

"Anyone in their right mind is," Adam stated. "Look, I'm not going to go into any more details about her and I don't work for anyone else. Frankly, I took the job so no other agents would be seen snooping around her. I was saving the life of one of your other men."

The Director nodded. Holding his hand out, he said, "I'm going to need your side arm."

Adam made a show of pulling it out and said, "Be sure to wipe the blood off it." He then racked a round in the chamber, put the gun under his chin and shot, spattering the Director with his blood.

"Jesus!" the director cried.

.

Adam woke up and kept quiet. No hearing anyone, he unzipped the bag he was in. It was still midnight black around him. He reached out and felt cold steel walls around him. Great, he was in a cooler. He felt the door over his head. Of course, no handle in the inside. He zipped the bag back up and waited.

It seemed forever before he heard the door open. His tray was pulled out.

"Seems this coward shot himself instead of being tried. Blew the top of his head right off. You up for this, Miss Decker?"

"Yes, sir."

He felt the bag drop slightly as he was slid onto a table.

"Very well, I'll get the tools. Open it up and get him ready."

Adam kept his eyes shut and stayed relaxed as the zipper came down. He opened one eye slightly to see a dark haired female turned to pull the instrument cart over. He sat up. When she turned back, he said, "Hello."

The young woman threw her hands in the air and screamed her lungs out briefly before he punched her hard, knocking her down and out. Jumping off the table he went to the door and listened. Someone was coming. Adam squatted on the hinge side of the door and waited. An older man came in and stopped short. Another sucker punch and the man joined his assistant out cold on the floor.

Adam checked the hallway, clear. He shut the door and sized the man up. The man was short and thick. Damn it, he couldn't steal the man's clothes. Finding his own cut apart clothes, and a bag of his wallet and keys, he grabbed his keys and the money out of his wallet. Adam then grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around him. Slipping into the hallway, he looked for a locker room. There was only two other autopsy rooms and a small conference room. He did find a long coat in a locker room. He put the coat on over his sheet and found a stairway with an exit sign over it.

Coming out on the side of the building, Adam went to the back and climbed a fence into an alley. There was only him and some trash bins here. He looked in each and found a worn out pair of boots. He forced them on. The coat was long enough, he took the sheet off, wadded it up and stuffed it into a dumpster, pushing it in deep into the trash. Clarence Barber was dead, he'd have to break into his own apartment and grab some clothes before he left town.

As luck would have it, his apartment had police tape over the door. He'd been dead long enough that someone had time to come search his place. Damn it! It was late in the day, he went to his emergency supplies in a storage place. Going in he got a spare set of clothes on, grabbed his emergency cash, ID and the case with clothes and his spare sword in it then left.

This was his own fault for wanting to play 'spy'. He should have known better. Well, at least Costa Rica was nice this time of year.

.

Kaede wondered why Rachel wasn't dead from exhaustion from running the Inn by herself. It had only been a week. Kaede hadn't left the Inn all week. Sunday morning after staying up all night and catching up from the week to make sure the books were right, she was able to go home, fall into Kouta's arms, grab a bite to eat then go pass out in her own bed.

Kaede woke up to Kouta gently rocking her. "Kaede, hon? Where's the keys for the Inn?"

Mostly asleep, Kaede softly mumbled, "Skirt pocket…" then fell back asleep.

When Kaede woke up, she stretched, very thankful just to get some good, solid rest. Gazing over at the clock, she saw it was quarter after seven. She then wondered, morning or night? She didn't know. She came home Sunday morning, so if it was morning ….

Kaede shot up with her heart in her throat. She was late! Still in her underwear from yesterday, she grabbed fresh clothes and ran to the bathroom. A fast shower, dressed and she flew back to her and Kouta's room to get they keys from her dirty skirt pocket.

They weren't there. "Aww no," she whined. Did she leave them at the Inn? Did she lose them? In a panic, she searched their room. Not finding them, she flew downstairs, thinking maybe they had fallen out in the dinning room.

Getting to the dinning room, Kaede frantically searched the floor, hoping to find those keys.

"Kaede, what are you doing?" Kouta asked.

Snapping up, Kaede saw Kouta and Duncan over by the fireplace. Running over, Kaede said, "I lost the key ta the Inn! Rachel trusted me an I lost the keys, and I gotten git down there, we're supposed to be open at seven!"

"Kaede, what day is it?" Duncan asked. When she only stared at him, he added, "Ya doan know, do ya? Yer so tired ya doan know it's Sunday night. Kouta brought me yer keys. I'll go down an open up in the morning. Ya need some rest."

Kaede sagged in relief, looking like she was about to fall down. Kouta got up and brought her over to his chair and sat her on his lap. "Let Duncan open for you," he said and kissed her. "You've been working too hard. We're going to work out a schedule so you can at least sleep at home every night."

Kaede let out a long sigh and collapsed into her husband. "I told Rachel I'd take care'o the place, but …. thanks Dad, and Kouta. I didn realize how much werk i'tis ta run the Inn."

"That's why I'm going to open it in the morning, an when ya come in, we'll go over all the paperwork," Duncan told her. "I'm sure there's plenty."

"Aye. I doan see how Rachel does it," Kaede agreed. Now that she knew where the keys were, and she wasn't late in opening, her heart slowed down. She relaxed and fell back asleep on Kouta's lap.

.

Sleeping most of the day, Kaede wasn't tired when they went to bed. Luckily, Kouta wasn't either. They had a good long -and to her much needed- romp before they went to sleep. In the morning Kaede got to spend some time with Kanae who liked to be called 'Kaene' before she went down to the Inn.

Kanae's reason kind of made sense. Some things she made up her own names for. Since her mom was Kaede, she wanted to be Kaene. She also liked 'flutterbys, in stead of 'butterflies', and things she sat on were 'comferterful' - full of comfort. Thinking Kaene's interpretation were cute, neither Kaede nor Kouta corrected her.

Getting down to the Inn, Kaede helped Duncan with the last of the breakfast crowd. Mid morning, he asked what she'd been doing. Kaede told him how Rachel inventoried every day.

"Physical inventory, every day?" he asked.

Kaede nodded. "Yes, she had the daily inventory right here on every item."

Duncan smirked. "Hon, the daily inventory comes from what you sold each day. You deduct items from that. You don't go around and count everything that's left, every day. Normally, that is done once a week."

"oh."

"No wonder you're so tired," Duncan said with a grin. "How about if I come down and work with you for a few days?"

Casting him a sheepish smile she said, "I'd like that."


End file.
